


Im here for you

by doxi2604



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 245,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxi2604/pseuds/doxi2604
Summary: allie is a woman from the streets that meets a beautiful but broken down woman bea at a rally and tries to help her





	1. the start of something new

bea was picking herself up off the floor after harry took off after beating her till she could barely move, standing up she felt woozy and leaned on the table to stop herself from falling, holding her stomach with blood pouring from her face she lifted herself up and walked towards the bathroom and washing her face and hands of the blood hissing when her hand ran over a cut on her cheek, someone knocked on the front door and it opened as bea slowly walked out to the kitchen

'red... hey red where are ya... bea came into the room holding her stomach and gasping

'f..franky... bea said and franky ran to her and collapsed into her arms and she laid bea down

'fuck bea what the hell happened?

'harry

'fucking ass hole

'franky my stomach... franky lifted up her shirt to see boot marks and punch bruises

'fuck bea come on lets go to the hospital.... franky picked bea up in her arms and ran to her car putting her in and running back inside getting bea's phone, keys and wallet, locking up the house she jumped in the car and drove off 'its alright bea im here.. frnaky was so scared she knew harry hit bea but never to this extent, bea was in and out of consciousness 'bea stay with me, you have debbie you stay with me.. franky moved her hand to bea's arms lightly tapping to keep her awake, when they got to the hospital frnaky stopped at the door way and got out and went to bea's side lifting her up and going inside with her

'someone help please... a couple of nurses came over with a gurney and a doctor

'what happened to her?

'i dont know i found her at home like this, please help her... franky laid bea down gently the doctor checking bea's eyes

'get her into emergency bay 2 now

'before she passed out she was saying her stomach, there are bruises all over her 

'alright thank you and you are?

'her sister please help her

'stay here and i will come out with some news... bea was rolled into the emergency and franky stood there wondering what to do next, she couldnt believe the state she found bea and she wanted to kill harry, going back to the car she parked it in the car park and grabbed bea's mobile and went back inside sitting down deciding she had to call debbie who was staying at her friends house, debbie was 17 and she had been trying to figure out a way to get her mum away from her asshole of a dad for ages but her mum was so scared she wasnt sure she could do it, taking out her phone she rang debbie

'hey aunty whats going on?

'hey debbie where are you at?

'im at angela's house why? whats wrong?

'debbie

'its mum isnt it? debbie' voice was panicked 

'im at the hospital... franky heard debbie start crying straight away 'deb please dont cry i need you to be strong

'what happened to her?

'i went to your house and found her a mess and she collapsed, she had blood all over her and cuts and bruises, 

'fucking ass hole, why cant he just leave her alone

'i dont know deb, im going to get gidge to come pick you up and bring you here so send me the address and be ready

'alright i will see you soon.. they hung up and franky called bridget

'hey baby... bridget happily answered

'gidge.. franky's voice started to break and worry came over bridget

'franky whats wrong?

'im at the hospital, bea was beaten badly really badly, she was unconscious by the time we got here, 

'oh franky

'can you please pick up debbie for me and bring her here?

'of course 

'i will send you the address and she will be ready i just spoke to her

'how is she?

'not good gidge, not good at all 

'im on my way baby... hanging up the phone franky sent the message she got from debbie to bridget and looked for someone else's number that needed to know, dialing the number someone picked up

'franky love how are you?

'maxine its bea

'whats happened?

'harry beat her bad she is unconscious and we are at the hospital

'oh my god, which hospital are you at?

'royal prince alfred

'okay im on my way franky... franky hung up the phone and got a coffee from the coffee machine and sat down her mind a whirlwind... 20 minutes later in walked debbie and bridget followed by maxine with boomer.. debbie going straight into franky's arms crying 

'its okay deb im here for you alight... debbie nodded into her shoulder

'franky do you have any news?

'not yet maxi hopefully soon, lets sit down yea.. debbie sat next to franky with bridget on the other side kissing franky's cheek and boomer and maxine sat opposite them, the nurse came and took bea's details for there records and 2 hours later the doctor came out

'beatrice smith

'yes thats us how is she?

'she is stable for now although she will need surgery as she has internal bleeding so i need permission to do this by her next of kin which is susan jenkins, boomer's eyes went wide not realising bea had her down as her next of kin

'why me?

'i just go by what it says here so i need you to sign here so i can do the surgery... boomer signed the paper and looked at the doctor

'you better fucking look after her, she means everything to all of us

'i will do my best

'you do better than your best and make sure she comes out of this alive or im coming for you... the doctor gulped and nodded walking away from them as the others couldnt help but laugh

'fuck boomer i think he peed himself

'well franky its true if anything happens to her i will go after him, but ay whats with bea having me down as next of kindy? franky laughed god she loved this woman

'its next of kin boomer and its probably because no matter what happens you will fight for her to stay alive...boomer nodded

'without a doubt, how about i go and get some drinks for us all, the cafe is closed cause it is late so there is a mac donalds down the road

'sure boomer how about i come with you love?

'thanks maxi, by the way franky i called liz she needs to know about bea

'what did she say?

'she is flying down as soon as she can, 

'alright good thanks boomer... boomer went with maxine to the maccas down the road and got food, drinks, coffee's and cookies and went back to the hospital, boomer went inside and called everyone to come outside to get some fresh air and eat something

'yea good idea come on deb

'no what if they come out with news about mum?

'i will tell the nurse we are just outside... debbie nodded and frnaky told the nurse to come and get them from outside, they were sitting on the bench when bea's phone began ringing in franky's hand and when she looked at it saw it was harry

'harry?

'yep

'give me the phone franky

'no deb

'give me the fucking phone... franky huffed but handed it over answering it putting it on loud speaker in case he says something stupid the others can hear 'what do you want?

'where are you bea?

'its not mum its me

'deb where are you 2? his anger palpable in his voice 

'where are we? we are at the damn hospital cause you beat mum up, how could you do that? havnt you hurt her enough? havent you put her through enough? why do you do it? why?

'give me a break deb

'give you a break? how about you give mum one, your so gutless im ashamed to be your daughter

'you watch your mouth debbie

'no i hate you for hurting mum and i will never forgive you

'dont make me come there and put you in a bed right next to that mother of your... franky had enough and grabbed the phone from debbie

'you listen to me you piece of shit this is never gonna happen again, how dare you put your hands on bea and threaten to do the same to your own daughter, your a pathetic asshole and you wont get anywhere near them, 

'fuck you lesbian slut

'bea and debbie wont be coming home there and expect a visit from some friends, dont call again.. hanging up the phone she stood up and walked a few feet away tyring to keep her anger in check, 

'aunty bridget is franky okay?

'she is angry sweet heart, sh is angry your mum got hurt again, angry at herself for not getting you both out of there and angry that she doesnt know whats going on with your mum, you guys eat im going to check on her... 

franky was so angry she recons if harry was in front of her she would kill him with her bare hands, an arm on her shoulder made her turn around coming face to face with bridget

'are you okay baby?

'yea sorry 

'its fine we all get it but so you know this is not your fault

'yes it is gidge, i should have gotten her away from him ages ago and she wouldnt have suffered all of this, debbie and i had plans but bea was so scared that she would just stay with him, he never did to her before like this she was so hurt gidge and i cant do anything to help her

'i know baby but we need to have hope and wait for some answers

'i guess so

'come and eat and than we can go back inside.. after they ate they disposed of there rubbish and took there drinks/coffee's inside with them sitting on the seats, the doctor came out a couple hours later

'hey doc how did it go?

'it went well, we stopped the bleeding 

'what was it from?

'she has 3 broken ribs and that caused the bleeding, 

'what other injuries does she have?

'a broken wrist, twisted ankle, she has cuts and bruises all over her body, does anyone know how this happened?

'it was my dad he beat her

'alright im going to call the police and they will need as much information from all of you as possible, is this an ongoing thing? like has he hit her before?

'yes he hits her all the time

'that explains all her injuries she has occurred, i have looked at her medical records and she has had a lot of broken bones 

'yes its all him, can i see mum?

'yes you can all go in but only for a few minutes than 2 people only

'thank you doctor... they all followed him to her room stopping right outside the door

'listen girls bea has a lot of tubes and machines connected to her keeping her alive

'is she in a coma?

'no so she will wake up soon and when she does call me or a nurse to get her pain meds.. okay go in and dont be scared she will recover but it might take some time

'thank you.. they walked inside debbie going to her mums side holding her hand, tears rolled down her face looking at how hurt her mum looks broke her heart... boomer, maxine and bridget lkeft after ten minutes leaving franky and debbie there as if either of them were going anywhere, a few hours later debbie and franky were sitting on chairs beside bea's bed holding her hands and they had both fallen asleep leaning on the bed when bea's eyes opened slowly almost like a lightning bolt to her head from the light so she shut them straight away, feeling the warm hand in her own knowing it was debbie she always knew debbie touch she squeezing her hand, debbie's head popped up seeing her mums eyes open

'mum..mum your awake.. bea nodded 

'yea.... she croaked out

'franky mums up.. franky woke up and looked at bea tears rolling down her cheeks finally the emotions being released

'im okay f..franky

'your not and i should have been there... bea pointed to the water and debbie bought the cup over with a straw and she drank some

'thank you baby.. franky you were there for me and its thanks to you im going to be okay its alright... what happened exactly?

'i came to visit you and i came inside and you walked out of the bathroom and collapsed in my arms so i bought you to the hospital and they took you in straight away

'thank you franky... what are my injuries?

'you had internal bleeding cause of 3 broken ribs so you had surgery and they stopped the bleeding, you have a broken wrist and twisted ankle, you also have cuts and bruises everywhere... bea nodded

mum do you know what happened with harry? like what set him off?

'deb i dont know how to tell you this and i really dont want you to know

'mum im 17 and im not a child so please tell me the truth

'he was on drugs

'what do you mean?

'after dinner he ahd a couple drinks but he was calm, i went for a shower and when i came back he was smoking ice at the table and i said to him to get that shit out of the house we have a kid that lives here and well he didnt like it so he lost it on me

'fucking asshole

'deb dont swear

'sorry mum but he is

'he is but still dont swear, i gotta get home franky can you help me up

'your not going anywhere till your allowed to and your not going home anyways

'what do you mean?

'well debbie and i had some words with harry and your not going home, your coming to live with me and gidge

'i cant ask you to do that franky

'your not asking me bea im making you 2 come home with me, its time bea to get away from him, its time for you to live your life and be safe. its time to get a divorce

'thank you franky, 

'anytime red... bea swallowed hard as the pain was getting bad for her

'mum are you in pain? bea nodded

'yes its bad deb

'i will get the nurse... debbie came back into the room a couple minutes later with a suringe

'bea its good to see you awake im going to give you something for the pain... she injected it into bea's drip and left the room

'mum close your eyes and try to sleep

'are you staying?

'im not going anywhere mum i promise... debbie kissed her mums head and bea closed her eyes and went to sleep franky organised the tv for a few days and she and debbie watched tv for a while till they too fell asleep

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie novak had led a crappy life for a long time, her parents disowned her when she was 13 after she told them she had been molested by her uncle they didnt believe her and kicked her out, she went into the system and bounced from foster home to foster home till she was 17 and she had enough and took off with the little money she had, she had a job at the bakery and got her own place which she was really proud of but after a year she was jumped on her way home and her rent money was stolen which caused for her to be kicked out of her place ending up on the streets with a bag of her stuff, she ended up being a prostitute and getting hooked on drugs until she was 25 years old, one night she was leaning up against the wall a woman had come up to her trying to help

'are you okay? allie remembers looking up into green eyes 'do you have anywhere to go? it was clear to this woman that allie had been hurt but in the dark wasnt sure how much

'no i have no where to go

'i work at a shelter for woman i can get you a clean bed, shower and a meal

'how can i trust you?

'do you trust anyone?

'i dont have anyone 

'if your not happy there you can leave but i just want to help.. allie nodded and stood up to follow but she nearly fell being hazy from the drugs

'woah here let me help you..

'i dont even know you why would you help me?

'im kaz and i have been where you are and i just want to help

'alright... kaz put her arm around allie's waist guiding her towards the shelter which was about a 5 minute walk down the street, kaz used her key to unlock the door and they went inside locking it back up behind them, helping allie to the bathroom first there was 6 stalls, a few toilets, 3 basins and a couple of benches so she sat allie down

'lets get you into the shower to clean up and i can dress your wounds,.. after the shower kaz cleaned and dressed the wounds which was a cut above her eyebrow, one on her cheek and a split lip, once done they went into the kitchen kaz making a plate of left overs for allie who scoffed it down

'when was the last time you ate?

'like 4 days ago i think

'let me make you another plate.. once allie finished kaz helped allie up the stairs into a room with a bed and nightstand and a little tv

'its not much but its yours for as long as you need it, i just have a couple of rules.. no men, no drugs and respect everyone here

'im addicted to drugs kaz i shouldnt have come here.. she went to leave but kaz grabbed her wrist

'please dont go, i will help you get clean and get your life together

'really? you would do that?

'yes i would, do you want to get clean?

'yes but its hard

'i know so have a good sleep tonight and tomorrow we will get started, my room is next door so if you need anything dont hesitate, there is a bathroom up here as well just down the hall

'thank you kaz so much... kaz smiled and left the room and allie went to sleep the second her head hit the pillow

that was 4 years ago and today she has her own place and has become a spokes person for domestic violence against woman and men and an advocate for abuse towards children, she has written 2 books that have become top sellers and owns her own home and has used her money to buy apartments around the country to help those in need, she has become a healthy and successful woman, allie was at her head quarters with kaz and about 30 others making signs for her rally in a week it will be for domestic violence and how the law enforcement dont do anything but say 'get an AVO to keep them away' allie doesnt agree with that actually a lot of people dont so many have gathered to do the walk along bondi beach where there are lots of people going and news crews will also be there, allie has used her success for the greater good and has helped many people get on there feet, 

'hey allie what time is the protest on?

'11am and we will do a few speeches from some of the woman and a couple of men and than the walk goes for about 15 minutes and we will finish with a meal for everyone

'thats gonna cost a lot allie

'i dont care kas\z

'alright what food do you want?

'i want a bbq with sausages and hamburgers, i want salads lots of them potato salad, garden salad, greek salad, coleslaw lots of them and make sure there is heaps of each one, kaz i want tables and tables of food and make sure we dont run out this will be the biggest rally we have ever held and i want everyone to know we are there to support each other, i want buckets of water, soft drinks and juices for the kids, i want a few slushy machines, fairy floss, popcorn and thing you can think of its going to be like family day at the same time, oh and i want dessert

'like what?

'pavlova's, chocolate cakes, cheese cakes, sponge cakes as well as fruit platters and an ice cream machine for anyone that wants

'allie the food and stuff is going to cost like 15 grand

'thats fine kaz money is there to be spent

'alright i will speak to everyone and come up with a plan and book it all

'it needs to be right kaz even if i have to make foods myself i will

'its fine allie i will organise it

'thank you kaz... kaz smiled and walked out rounding everyone up and organising everything she had writing down from her conversation with allie, 

allie had spent the following week getting everything together and triple checking all the food and that kind of thing was booked and it was now the day of and allie was nervous she wanted everything to go off without a glitch, getting out of bed it was 6am and she went for a shower than brushed her teeth and put her hair up in a pony tail and finishing off with a purple bandana she loved to wear, getting her stuff she took off to bondi to check everything before it starts, parking the car she was impressed to see what kaz had accomplished, there was a massive tent set up for the food and drinks with a few portable air cons connected and when she walked in it smelt amazing and it was exactly what she wanted, tables and tables of food 5 bbq's set up, drinks, candy machines, popcorn machines and so much more. walking over to kaz who was barking out orders she laughed when she heard kaz say allie wouldnt want it like that so do it right

'hey kaz

'hey bubba so what do you think?

'its fantastic and you did a great job

'thank you i tell ya i kicked my own ass doing all this but your right it needs to be perfect

'yes it does, do we have numbers of how many people?

'yes 10 thousand 

'wow do we have enough food?

'we sure do, the boys have started cooking and there keeping the food heated in the special industrial warmers we got, we have sausages, hamburger patties and we also managed to get chicken nuggets for the kids and they have already been cooked and kept warm, the desserts are hidden in the fridges right now and will come out after everyone eats, there is so many dessert allie like i ordered 50 of each cake plus cupcakes, lamingtons, muffins and toffee apples cause the kids love them so much

'thats so good to hear and when we are finished you tell me what is left i have an idea for the left overs if there is any

'oh there will be for sure i think i over ordered sorry about that

'its fine kaz i would rather we have too much than not enough

'true

'what did the cost come too?

'food, drinks, bread, machine and desserts with plastic plates, cutlery and cups came too just under 20 grand, 

'thats fine im happy with that, is everything ready?

'its sure is 

'good well come with me and have a coffee and relax we have about an hour till it starts

'yea alright lets go... 

an hour later and allie and kaz were on stage with 3 ladies and 2 men that were going to give speeches, allie had to introduce the event first

'hello everyone im allie novak and welcome to you all to the event **fighting for us** we are here today to show our support for woman, men and children that have dealt with abuse at the hands of another person, from someone who knows what that feels like im am here to tell you your not alone and we offer any help possible, we will start with a few speeches and than we will walk together followed by lunch for everyone which we have provided, we have booths set up around the park with information and help for each and everyone of you so please dont hesitate to use it, thank you for coming to support our cause and i will hand you over to the first speaker... they all cheered and clapped as allie left the stage standing over to the side speaking to kaz, her eyes drifted around the crowd as she spoke stopping at a red head and when the woman turned to look at her allie almost stopped breathing, the red head was absolutely beautiful her chocolate brown eyes, soft lips that smiled so gently at her, defined cheek bones and sexy body allie was almost drooling. clicking in front of her face bought her back to reality as the red head giggled and put her hand on another woman staning next to her and that woman wrapped an arm around the red heads waist making allie feel a pang of jealousy 

'allie.. hey allie what the hell?

'shit sorry kaz got side tracked

'yes i can see... kaz laughed 'i havent seen you look at anyone like that ever

'what are you talking about kaz?

'the red head you were pretty much eye fucking her

'shut up kaz.. she pushed her playfully

'alright whatever but this isnt finished, we gott get you to the front with the main girls and holding the big banner. we are handing out the signs for people to hold and we also got t-shirts made, 

'alright give me some shirts.. kaz handed allie about ten shirts

'i will be back

'im sure you will, you have 20 minutes till we start the walk

'yea yea i will be back... allie walked towards the red head handing out a few shirts on the way, stopping beside her she cleared her throat and the woman turned around smiling as allie handed her one

'thank you.. allie almost came when she heard the deep raspy voice

'your welcome im allie

'i know who you are, im bea, this is franky, boomer and my daughter debbie... allie gave them all shirts keeping her eyes on the beautiful red head. 'this is a good cause you have here

'thanks i think its important for people to feel safe from others

'i get that... bea said as she was putting her shirt on but lost her balance and almost fell when allie caught her, bea's ankle was still sore and it hurt to walk on it but she wanted to be here considering she is in the position like many others, 

'are you okay?

'yes thank you i thought it was better... they both looked down to see a bandaged ankle

'you need to sit down

'no im fine i want to do the walk

'but your ankle

'i will be fine no worries

'no you wont.. look stay here i will be back in a couple of minutes.. allie returned a few minutes later with a barrel

'sit in it

'what no way

'please sit in it and i or one of your friends can push you, i dont want you getting more hurt than you already are, you can ll come and walk with me out the front if you behave

'oh mum that would be cool we can hold the banner

'but a barrel?

'well i have a wheelchair if you want that?

'that would be better actually.. allie bought a wheelchair and allie gently eased her into her chair and she sighed 

'better?

'much thank you..

'good now follow me to the front and we can get started than we can eat

'good cause im starving... boomer and debbie both said making them laugh

'alright lets go... following allie to the side they collected a smirking kaz and they went to the front of the pack holding up the banner allie happily pushing bea.. the lady that finished the last speech announced the walk was about to take off and the began. there was cheering, chanting, whistles and music as they walked around the block, bea was really overwhelmed with how much support there was from so many people she felt like she could fight harry and there would be support, franky's hand on her shoulder made her smile and she reached out to hold it squeezing it to show her thanks, franky saw how allie got sad when this happened and leaned closer to allie's ear

'she is my sister and im in a relationship, she has had it tough really tough so if you hurt her i will kill you and than boomer here will kill you again.. allie nodded

'i would never hurt her... franky nodded and they finished off the walk, allie rolled bea into the tent with the girls and they all made a plate except for allie, she took them to a table and sat them down

'enjoy girls i have to see a few people and thank them for coming but eat, drink and enjoy, oh and there is dessert so dont go anywhere i will be back.. smiling at bea she walked off going to kaz to go speak to the vip's, 

'bea spent 4 days in hospital and than franky took bea and debbie back to her place, harry had tried to get to bea by non stop phone calls and text messages to franky got bea a new phone and number setting it up for her, the other one was handed into the police who had been to take statements from franky, debbie, bea and than harry who of course denied any involvement of anything... franky and bridget had went out and bought bea and allie brand new wardrobes, hair stuff and thing they needed they got them even though bea wasnt happy with them spending there money on them she got over it once franky told her to get over herself and she would spend her money on whatever she wanted, the past few days bea had spent in bed recovering slowly and she had seen the protest advertise on the news and wanted to attend so after speaking to frnaky they decided to go bringing boomer for protection and of course she was happy too and debbie who read up about the protest and was going to ask her mum to go anyways so she was all up for it, bea felt stronger being here and she wanted nothing more than to bring down harry, a warm ahnd on her arm made her turn her head

'mum are you okay?

'im good debb dont worry

'i cant help it

'i know baby but im okay... debbie nodded

'allie seems nice

'yea and sexy as helll... franky laughed

'franky

'sorry but you gotta admit she is smoking hot... bea turned to see allie talking to someone and when she turned to look at bea they both smiled at each other, 

'thats cute? said deb

'what is?

'she likes you mum

'as if deb

'she does mum trust me

'why would she?

'cause your beautiful and generous and sweet, mum what dad says to you is bullshit and he is all those things not you, allie likes you and i think you may like her too

'no i dont debbie thats stupid

'no its not red, you may not want to admit it and thats fine but i think you like her as well and there's nothing wring with that

'im not gay franky... franky rolled her eyes

'what is gay red? walking around with glitter on you and holding a rainbow flag? no red its not about being gay its about if you feel a connection than just go for it.. bea had to admit what franky said made sense and allie is beautiful very beautiful but she didnt know what to say so she just continued to eat her food, allie came back 40 minutes later with cotton candy sticks for everyone handing them out

'thanks allie

'no worries girls, they just put out the desserts so you should go and get some...,they all got up and started to walk off

'mum i will make you a plate

'thanks debbie... allie sat down with bea thankful to have some alone time

'how you doing?

'im okay

'did you eat?

'yes it was great, i saw you didnt eat

'yea i didnt have any time

'you need to eat allie, you need to look after yourself

'i know and i will, how is the ankle?

'sore quite a bit

'you put to much pressure on it... lifting her leg she placed bea's foot on her lap massaging it gently 'is this okay? bea nodded

'yea it feels good. 

'can i ask what happened? you dont have to tell me if you dont want to

'its fine.. umm.. my husband bashed me just over a week ago

'he did this to you?

'yea thank god my daughter wasnt home he could have really hurt her

'im sorry you got hurt, is he here? we can get him help

'i dont know where it is we are separated and im going to file for divorce

'do you need help with that?

'do you offer that kind of thing?

'we sure do here give me your phone... bea handed allie her phone and allie added her number to it calling her own to have bea's number

'we have each others number now and i can call you tomorrow and we can get the ball rolling

'that would be great thank you.. 

'you can call or text me anytime bea even just to talk, i have been on the receiving end of a hand or 50 so i kinda get where your at... allie's fingers dug into the top of her feet bea humming in delight...allie finished the massage putting bea's foot back down

;it feels so much better thank you

'anytime, bea maybe we can hang out more? like coffee or dinner?

'sure i would like that.. they both smiled at each other as they stared in each others eyes which was broken when the girls came back to the table boomer plopping herself down, debbie put a plate of mixed cakes in front of her mum

'thanks deb

'no worries mum... bea took a bit of a lamington and handed one to allie who smirked as she took a bite

'told you i would eat

'thats not eating thats snacking... allie laughed

'i guess so.. kaz came over with a plate of food placing it in front of allie

'allie sit down and relax everything went to plan and you dont have anything else to do so eat

'so bossy. kaz this is bea, her daughter debbie and her 2 sister franky and boomer

'nice to meet you all, i gotta go organise the left over food what do you want to do with it allie?

'make parcels and get some of the volunteers to hand them out on the streets and than take the rest to different shelters

'alright i will get it done, bye everyone enjoy... they all waved as kaz left. allie smiling at bea as she began eating

'see food

'i see about time 

'want some? allie held out her fork with some food on it

'no thank you i already ate, you gonna have dessert after that?

'kaz knows i only eat dessert in private

'is that cause you stuff your face? bea giggled

'you know me too well, i could easily eat a whole cake on my own so she will pack a few cake plates for me and drop them at my house later, 

'she seems nice

'she saved my life, without her i would be no where, she is like my mum

'thats nice you have her.

'well i have you now as well.. she smiled and bea playfully rolled her eyes

'yea i guess you do... the others watched on smiling to see bea enjoying some banter with allie, allie turned to the others thinking if she smiled anymore at bea it might creep her out

'so what was your favorite dessert girls?

'the chocolate one for me... said debbie

''the pavlova for sure... said franky

'the cupcakes are my jam... said boomer

'im glad you enjoyed them, did you see the ice cream machine?

'there's an ice cream machine?

'there is and lots of things to make your own sundae. 

'lets go girls.. said franky as she stood up

'mum do you want one?

'no thanks deb im full

'alright we wont be long.. 

'i get you all to myself again

'i dont know if that is a good thing or not

'its a great thing bea, lunch with a beautiful woman is always a good thing... bea blushed and tried to hide the little smile

'im not beautiful... she whispered

'are you kidding? you the most beautiful woman i have ever seen bea... bea shrugged and allie changed the subject seeing how uncomfortable bea was getting

'so tell me what does a woman like you do for fun?

'i dont really go anywhere except work

'where do you work? 

im a security guard which is stupid considering what harry is like but he made me get a job to pay the bills and it pays well

'do you like it?

'i do now it lets me get away from him but i am taking some time off to organise a place to live for my debbie and i, we cant stay with franky forever

'can you afford to move?

'yes harry doesnt know but i was keeping half my pay in savings for when i did want to leave him so i can take a couple months off at least

'well if your interested i have multiple apartments and i have just had a tenant move out from one of them, its actually in the same street as i live in darlinghurst, it has 2 bedrooms and a small study, its in a culdisac so there is no traffic, its yours if you want it

'really?

'yes you can come see if when your ready

'can i come tomorrow?

'of course, i have the next week off so i can even help you move, i have to get it cleaned and re-furnished cause i like my apartments to have furniture when i lease them but apart from that its a pretty nice place

'okay i will text you and let you know what time

'great and i will text you the address. actually i will do it now.. allie took out her phone saving bea's number with a quick shy photo of her and texting her the address. 

'thats a nice area

'yea it is and its safe

'thats good.... debbie, franky and boomer came and sat down bea and allie laughing at how many extras they put on there sundae's

'you guys good there?

'oh yes mother just great.. debbie said as she dug into her ice cream... 20 minutes later they were ready to leave

'guys wait here for a second i will be back... allie came back 10 minutes later with 4 boxes handing one to each of them which ended up being the favorite cakes a whole one each

'this is too much allie

'no please take them we have so much left and bea for you i made a mix including lamingtons... bea giggled 

'thank you so much allie for today, it has been fun

'thank you all for coming and supporting the cause

'anytime blondie... bea rolled her eyes as franky had already given allie a nickname making her laugh

'bea i will see you tomorrow

'whats tomorrow red?

'allie has an apartment for lease so im going to have a look at it

'awesome, alright lets go gidge will be home soon its was good meeting ya blondie

'you too franky, all of you

'mum i think im having a food coma... bea and allie cracked up laughing when debbie went and sat on her mums lap her head on her shoulder

'its alright baby you just need to sleep.. 

'let me push you to the car... a few minutes later they were at boomer's 4wd and debbie, frnaky and boomer got in the car, allie helped bea up and hugged her kissing her cheek 'i will talk to you soon

'definitely bye allie

'bye bea... bea got in the car and drove off and allie rolled the chair back into the grounds leaving it with the security to deal with, she grabbed her bag and said her good byes and left kaz in charge. when she got home she was exhausted so she had a shower and got into bed her phone chimed as she got a message, picking up her phone it was from bea

'it was good meeting you today allie and thank you so much for your support. i will come tomorrow at 12.30 to see the apartment is that okay?

'it was great meeting you too bea, 12.30 if perfect see you than beautiful. im exhausted so im going to sleep

'okay see you than... good night 'ps... its 7pm i think your getting a bit old.... allie laughed at bea's text the cheeky little shit

'ha i know im getting too old to stay up late and plus i have been up since 6am

'well in that case good night allie

'good night xx allie put her phone down and fell asleep

 

at franky's house debbie crashed when they got home and bea knew she would be out till tomorrow, franky came in with 2 herbal teas and sat down with bea handing her one

'thank you

'no worries red, so today was good

'yea it was

'allie is really nice

'she is

'she is going to give you a place?

'i hope so, she is also going to help with the divorce

'thats good... you like her? bea took a deep breath

'i dont know franky im confused

'its fine red just relax take each day as it comes and see what happens

'yea i will, im going to head to bed read a little and than go to sleep im exhausted

'okay red good night

'good night franky... bea read her book for half an hour till she couldnt keep her eyes open anymore and she fell asleep dreaming of blonde hair and blue eyes


	2. shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your feed back and your interest in this story so here is another chapter enjoy

when bea woke up she was feeling a little weird about her dream, it was simple but it felt so right, she was in a new home with her daughter and she was sitting on allie's lap and they were being loving and kissing while they had people over for a little party, bea sat up in bed swinging her legs gently off the side and got the crutches and got up going to the bathroom for a shower, she struggled to shower as she was still in some pain and she had to sit in a chair, as she picking up the shampoo to wash her hair she yelped in pain and dropped it

'ahh fuck... a voice outside the shower caught her attention as she struggled to pick up the bottle from the floor

'red are you okay?

'im fine franky i just dropped the shampoo

'do you need help?

'no its fine... she said strangled as she reached out and finally picked up the bottle

'red just let me help please i will behave... bea sighed she didnt like people looking at her body but she did really need help

'okay fine... franky opened the door and walked in closing it behind herself, rolling up her sleeves she took her shoes and socks off and rolled up her jeans as well

'here give me the shampoo... franky washed her hair and conditioned it washing it out as well 'red dont be shy im your sister

'yea but you know what im like franky

'yes i do but do you trust me?

'of course i do you know that

'good than just relax... picking up the loafer she put body soap on it and began washing bea's body leaving her breasts and intimate area for bea to wash herself, once she rinsed bea off she turned the water off and grabbed a towel holding it out for bea to wrap herself in it

'lets get you dressed we need to go soon.. bea nodded as franky wrapped her arm around bea's waist and walked her back to her room sitting her on the bed 'what do you want to wear?

'can you get my sky blue jeans out and a white singlet please.. franky took out the clothes followed by undies and a bra and left bea to get dressed,

'i will be down stairs waiting for you... franky said as she grabbed her shoes and socks and bea's crutches leaving them beside her

'where is debbie?

'she didnt feel too well after all the food she had yesterday so i gave her something for her tummy and sent her to bed with a hot water bottle

'thanks franky i will check on her, i will be down in ten minutes

'no worries red and than we can go to allie's place.. bea got dressed and put on thongs as her foot was pretty swollen today, she brushed her teeth and put her hair up in a pony tail, picking up her phone she checked the time and seeing there was a message from allie that came through a few minutes ago

'good morning bea hope you slept well, i will be over at the apartment in half an hour see you soon... bea sent a quick responce

'good morning allie i slept well thank you, im leaving in 5 minutes after i check on debbie who seemed to have a tummy ache from over eating.. teenagers right... see you soon.... putting her phone in her pocket she hobbled out of the room and into the other extra room which debbie had claimed as her own room whenever they stayed there, she walked in and sat on the edge of the bed debbie moving over a little for her mum

'you okay sweet heart?

'yea mum you know me i cant help eating too much food

'oh i know, have you had something to eat today?

'not yet and im not hungry, are you going to see allie's place?

'yes i wont be long hopefully

'its fine mum im going to sleep all day plus aunty bridget is staying home today so go do whatever you need, you know mum allie is really cool

'i agree

'she is sweet and i think you 2 could be good friends

'i think your right deb... 

'mum do you he will come after us? bea sighed knowing it was a huge possibility

'to be honest debbie yes you know what he is like but of what allie told me this apartment is in a closed off street and very private so hopefully we can settle there and not have to worry about him, im sorry debbie about everything

'its not your fault mum its his, he thinks that cause he is a man he do what he wants and im sick of it

'me too baby, me too. do you need anything before i go?

'no mum im okay thanks, you be careful you dont walk around too much you need to heal

'i will deb, if you do end up going anywhere there is money in my top draw

'alright thanks mum

'i love you debbie

'to the moon and back... debbie replied as bea kissed her forehead and stood up to walk out

'i might go and get us some more stuff today, its not like we can go to the house and get our stuff, text me a list of what you need

'i will now you better go before franky comes marching in here... they both laughed when franky appeared behind bea

'bloody hell red hurry up

'alright calm your farm, bye baby

'see ya mum... bea followed franky out the door picking up bea's bag on the way, once they got in the car bea gave franky the address and they were on there way arriving at the place 15 minutes later seeing allie sitting outside on the brick wall with a smile on her face, allie walked up to the car and opened bea's door helping her out and handing the crutches to her

'thank you

'anytime, how are you feeling?

'sore but im okay and excited to see this place

'well lets get to it than... turning her attention to franky as they began to walk inside slowly 'hey franky how are you?

'im good and you? yesterday was a massive day

'it was and im so happy how it turned out, we have had so many emails and calls from woman, children and even men needing help so my team is busy doing what they can to do so

'thats awesome i wish there were people like you when i was growing up it would have helped me so much

'you had a shitty upbringing?

'yea for the first 12 years until i was adopted by bea and her parents

'your adopted?

'i am, my dad took off when i was one and my mum was an abusive bitch for years till i was 9 and one day at school the teacher saw something on my body that cause her to call cps and i was taken from her thankfully

'what was it they saw?

'cigarette burn marks on my back, i bent over to pick something up and i stumbled and my shirt went up and she saw it, after that i never saw my mum again and i ended up in foster care, i was at 3 different places before i ended up with bea and her parents and they ended up adopting me thankfully

'im sorry you went through that

'dont be im glad i did because i would never have met bea and had the best parents ever

'are your parents around?

'mum died a couple of years ago but dad is around, he lives in queensland and he comes down once a month or so... allie nodded as they continued to walk, it was slow pace cause of bea but they fine with that

'okay so bea this is the entrance of the building and you have a special key fob to buzz you in.. buzzing them in they walked to the elevator 'when your in here in level 5.. she said as she pressed the button 'if it is after 11pm you have to use the fob to get upstairs or you can buzz in visitors

'thats good security

'yes i asked strata to put it in as i wanted my tenant to feel safe

'makes sense... once the got to there level they got out and turned right and it was the second door number 15 and allie opened the door for them

'come in girls... bea and franky walked in and bea was in shock it was beautiful

'im getting it repainted and new furniture im going today to chose it

'whats wrong with this furniture?

'nothing bea but whenever someone new moves in i like to give the place a new fresh feel and plus the old furniture will go to the shelter a few streets away

'thats a good idea

'yea well they need it so i try and help where i can... bea smiled allie was so kind 'let me show you around.. 'this is the main bathroom with a bath tub, over here is the first bedroom with a ensuite and next to it is the study and than the second bedroom for debbie..., bea looked around she couldnt deny it was beautiful and very spacious for a apartment, 'let me show you the kitchen... they followed allie into the kitchen which had black marble bench tops and white wooden cupboards and beautiful stainless steel appliances 

'the laundry is just off the kitchen and than there is a balcony off the lounge room that we walked into.. following allie to the lounge room seeing a big air conditioning unit which bea was happy for and out to the balcony and bea couldnt deny what an amazing view of the city there was, the harbour bridge, water and everything that surrounded it,

'so what do you think?

'its beautiful allie

'yea it really is.. said franky

'so you will take it

'i would love too thank you... bea took a couple steps towards allie and hugged her whispering 'thank you so much.. in her ear pulling back allie smiled 

'it would be a pleasure having you as my neighbour

'how far are you from here? bending over the railing and pointing

'you see that place just there? 

'the one with the white fence?

'thats the one thats my place

'so i can come and borrow sugar off you if i need too.. allie smiled

'you can borrow whatever you want from me anytime... allie smirked and smiled smiled at there interaction as they stood there staring at each other

'okay bea i need to get to work so come on i gotta drop you home,.

'i need to go to the shops to get me and debbie more clothes and stuff can i drop you off and use your car?

'you can but can you even drive with your hurt ankle?

'shit probably not.. she said frustrated

'bea im going to the shops if you want to come and you can help me chose the furniture as well?

'thats a great idea red you stay with allie and i will see you at home tonight

'sure that would be great thank you, although i dont walk very fast

'its fine dont worry i have no other plans for today

'alright im off.. she kissed bea's cheek 'allie you look after my sister

'i will no worries, 

'good here is my number is you need me, see ya girls have fun

'bye franky thanks for bringing me

'no problems red... franky left the apartment and headed to work she had a busy day today. 

'so you ready to spend some money? bea giggled

'sure lets go beautiful.. bea dropped her head and blushed and allie just smiled as she locked up the apartment and they went down to allie's car, a nice red sports golf and they got in and allie put the air con on straight away

'do you mind its a bit hot?

'please im sweating... the car cooled down quickly and allie told bea to put on a cd from her collection choosing mariah carey

'she is one of my favourite singers

'mine as well and i wish i got to see her in concert here

'she is coming in a couple weeks i actually have tickets

'i didnt even know, just goes to show how secluded i was

'maybe you would like to come with me?

'you want me to go with you?

'why not? you love her as much as i do so yes i would like for you to come with me

'sure i would love too... allie smiled and continued driving as they both sung to the music, arriving at the shopping mall allie got out and helped bea out and they both walked into the centre

'how about we get you a wheelchair trolley?

'whats that?

'a wheel chair and in front of it is a small trolley for your shopping, i can see your foot is swollen and any more pressure will be bad aso you can sit and relax while we shop

'wont people think im like an old lady? allie giggled

'do you really care what people think?

'do you care what people think?

'no really actually and it would be good to sit... 

'good lets go or i can carry you the whole time

'no thanks a wheel chair is fine.. they both laughed and went to the information desk that had them wheel chairs as well as little things for kids and there parents, once they got one bea got in thankful cause her ankle really was sore

'better?

'much better

'good now let do furniture first and than clothes and whatever you need so we dont have to carry things around.. bea nodded and allie pushed the chair for her, they went into a massive furniture shop called harvey norman which had everything from electrics to couches, beds and so forth

'what do you need to get?

'couches, coffee table, dinning table with chairs, bed and the kitchen stuff we will get at the end somewhere else, the fridge is brand new as is the washing machine

'okay lets go... an hour later they had chosen everything allie also adding 2 bedside tables for bea's room and debbie's, there were built ins son she didnt need cupboards but she did get a tallboy for each of there rooms, they were now at the cashier and allie paid and gave the address for delivery in 2 days

'miss will someone be there?

'yes i will and i want who ever to deliver to set up the pieces that need doing

'that will cost extra

'thats fine just get it done, do you have bedding?

'yes just over here... allie and bea chose all the bedding and pillows for the beds and the couches and added tit o the order... they exited the store ten minutes later and headed to some of the girly shops to get clothes and whatever bea and debbie needed, 'alright what do you girls need?

'everything really all our stuff is at the house and there is no way of i go there harry would let me leave... allie nodded as they began looking around, bea hadnt told allie about harry but had dropped him name a couple times and by the looks of bea and the fact she was at the event she kind of put 2 and 2 together which wasnt hard considering bea had bruises on her arms, face and her hurt ankle means that bastard put his hands on her.. bringing her attentions back to bea she smiled

'so you want singlets, shorts, shirts, t-shirts, pants all that stuff?

'yep and debbie sent me through her list... taking out her phone and showing allie the list

'how about i choose debbie's and you choose your own

'thats a good idea, can we park this beast and i can walk around the shop with a trolley?

'yes we can.. they parked it just outside the shop and allie gave bea a trolley to lean on

'thank you.. as they walked around the shop both throwing stuff in for bea and debbie and allie got a few things for herself, allie paid much to bea's annoyance and they headed to the next shop which was a sports shop and they got tracksuit pants, t-shirts, a couple of jumpers and jackets, 

'bea do you need sneakers?

'yes i think debbie would like those pink and orange ones there... allie picked them up and bought them to bea

'these?

'yes these are nice, what do you think?

'there nice what size is she?

'7 please 

'okay and for yourself i think these red ones

'yes i like those a size 7 as well please.. once the shop assistant got there shoes bea got new thongs for her and debbie and she paid and they left with there hands full, thankfully the trolley connected to the wheelchair could handle it all

'debbie wrote on the list she needs make up and hair stuff so lets go to the hair shop... bea agreed and they went there picking up a new hair straightener, blow drying and a few accessories, going to the make up shop they got debbie a big make up kit that was perfect for her and left... as they were walking towards another shop allie could see bea was tired

'bea we have one more shop so i can get the kitchen stuff and than we can go

'okay... they went to the last shop and allie and bea picked out 3 big boxes one for cutlery and knives, one fore plates and bowls and one for pots and pans, allie got new tupperwares, platters and anything else bea might need, dumping everything into the trolley bea sat down and allie pushed her towards the food court

'you hungry?

'very much so but do you mind if we get food and take it back to the apartment im pretty tired

'of course, what can i get you to eat? maccas, kfc, chinese, sushi? 

'i think chinese would be good... after allie got them, chinese she handed it to bea and they went to the car allie helped bea in and she unloaded the trolley with everything while listening to bea complain about not being able to help

'bea its fine dont worry about it

'you shouldnt have to do it on your own... bea heard a bang the boot closing

'its done so relax, im going to hand this in and i will be back... allie switched the car on to get the air-con started and she went to drop the wheelchair back off and than she got back to the car jumping in

'lets go to your apartment... bea nodded and within 20 minutes they were back and parked in front, 'im going to start taking everything up you just take the food and i will meet you up there im going to have to make a few trips.... she handed bea the extra fob and key 

'give me something to carry

'i did the food.. she smiled 

'fine... bea walked slowly towards the entrance as allie loaded bags into her hands and followed with the first load, once they dumped the first lot allie headed back down and grabbed another lot bringing it up and putting it on the floor in the lounge room. 

'one more load and its dont, there are a few plastic plates and cutlery so we can eat and there is coke, water and juice in the fridge

'alright what do you want to drink?

'coke please. i will be back.... allie went down to the car taking the last things out and locked the car going back up to the place and put the bags with the others, bea was in the kitchen pouring a drink for allie and handed it over, allie was sweating and bea was pretty hot so she put the air con on and closed the place up

'thank you i needed that lets eat

'sure... they both sat on the couch both tired and picked up a plate each and put themselves some food as they had gotten 5 different foods and shared, ance they ate they both sat back on the couch looking at each other

'im so full.. allie said pulling her shirt up and showing her belly had extended a little and bea giggled

'you got a little pot belly

'i guess so, it always happens when i have too much to eat. are you okay? hows your ankle?

'its sore.. allie patted her lap and bea lifted her foot up placing it there

'shit its really swollen bea let me get you some ice... allie got up and got an ice pack she kept in the freezer and bought it over taking her original seat again and gently put th eice pack on her ankle making bea hiss

'sorry but you need it.. bea nodded

'i know it was just cold.... 

'this should help, oh by the way a few people will come by later tonight and take all the old furniture and the place will be painted later tonight as well, tomorrow if you want you can come in the afternoon after the cleaner has been and set up all your stuff and the furniture will come the next day and you can move in then sound good?

'sounds perfect, thank you so much allie you have no idea what this means to me, to have a chance to get myself and debbie away from him and actually have a chance to live a normal life, 

'i can only imagine bea, im happy to help you both...... bea smiled the tiredness showing on her face... 

'you tired?

'yes

'do you want me to take you home to rest?

'im too tired to move right now

'do you want to go to my place and sleep in a proper bed for a couple hours? i dont have anything on the rest of the day

'if you dont mind im really comfortable here can we just stay for a bit here, 

'of course... they both say there staring outside the big glass window at the sight of the city. both of them were so tired they ended up falling asleep

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

when bea woke up a couple hours later she felt an arm around her waist and she began to panic thinking it was harry, harry would always wrap his arm around her and hold her down to make sure she wouldnt go anywhere but something in her felt different as the soft touch over her stomach registered and she turned to see allie sleeping behind her, her blande hair falling over her soft sleepy face and bea felt the urge to put the strand behind her ear and allie fluttered her eyes opened

'hmm sorry... allie went to move her hand but was stopped by bea's hand on her own

'no dont... allie looked into bea's eyes of confusion

'bea.. allie whispered as she leaned in kissing bea gently on the lips pulling back to see if it was okay with bea, when she didnt see any worry she leaned in again and kissed bea a couple more times before laying hea head back down beside bea

'was that okay? bea nodded

'yes 

'are you sure?

'i am im just confused allie, i mean i do like you but there is so much going on right now and i dont want to bring you into a toxic situation

'i get that bea i really do and if you dont want to take this any further its fine i understand

'i want something with you allie, when i met you yesterday you made me feel special and wanted and i do want something but right now i have to concentrate on moving and debbie and getting better

'i get it bea its fine.... they both laid on there backs staring at the ceiling both in there own thoughts bea knew she had to tell allie about harry but she was embarrassed and ashamed, deciding to bite the bullet she turned to face allie

'i should tell you about harry

'you dont have too

'i want too if you want to know... turning on her side to face bea she held her hand 

'i want to know go on.. 

'when i first met harry i was 16 and it was at school we were in our final year of high school and he approached me in the library, we talked and he asked me out and i agreed, he was good looking, charming and interested in me so i went out with him, he was a perfect gentleman and kissed me at the end of the date, the following couple of weeks we hung out more and went on a couple more dates, one day at school i was busy studying in the library and he came in and told me to come with him and make out somewhere and i told him i couldnt i needed to study for a test but he didnt like that, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the library and into the toilets locking us in a stall. he kissed me forcefully and i kept trying to push him off but he was so strong he ended up raping me and i was so embarrassed that i didnt tell anyone but franky knew something was up and i told her a couple days later and she flew off the handle going to his house and giving him a bashing like no other, he stayed away from me fore a month or so but than i found out i was pregnant and i panicked and i didnt know what to do, i ended up telling harry and he was furious saying i did it to trap him and so on which didnt make sense when he forced me, anyways when we told his parents they forced us to get married his dad was a hot head from the army and his mum was an evel bitch so they dragged us down to the court house right there and than and got us married without even telling my parents or even franky, 

taking a deep breath she was struggling with rehatching the past but allie's hand in her own kept her calmer than she felt, 'its okay bea if you cant continue you dont have too

'its alright i need to get it all out... 'when we all turned up at my house they all packed my bag saying i didnt need anymore than a bag of clothes, my family werent home so it was in and out quickly and his dad wrote a note for my family telling them everything and that i was married and than we went to harry;s house, the next day his dad got us our own place and moved us in and my parents and franky had been calling non stop trying to figure out what was going on, i messaged franky telling her they forced her into doing all this and that i was scared and she promised to get me out, that night harry was pissed off with the whole situation and that was the first time he hit me, he punched me in the face and kicked me in the back, this went on for a few days till one night after his parents had come for a visit and harry fell asleep franky turned up and took me from there and back home, i was so happy to be home and my dad and franky were gonna go crazy when they saw i had bruises all over my body and i had to keep them calm, i found out frnaky followed his parents to the flat and found me, i was getting bombarded by calls and texts by harry, his mum and dad about going back to him, i was petrified i didnt know what to do but i didnt know what to do, for the next month i barely went anywhere the fear was taking over me in case i was out and they would take me and than it happened... bea felt the tears but refused to let them drop

'what happened bea?

'they came to the house harry, his mum, dad and about ten other people and bombarded the house with guns, knives and chains and demanded i go back with harry i knew i had to go so i grabbed some stuff and left apologising to my parents and franky for everything, franky tried to get me to stay but when she took a step forward towards me his dad put the gun to her head and i couldnt handle it so i yelled at him 'you put the fucking gun down from her now or i will kill myself and this baby, he put it down and i hugged franky telling her how sorry i was, that was the first time i ever saw franky cry and it broke me. from than on harry beat me all the time raped me whenever he wanted and this went on for years with broken bones like arms, legs, ankle, nose, ribs, eye sockets and even jaw, the only good thing in my life was debbie the light in my eyes without a doubt and if it wasnt for her i would have killed myself a long time ago

'did you ever see your family?

'my parents not much and than mum died which was hard but we dealt with it the best we could, harry didnt know but i saw franky once a week since the start which was good and she was always there for me, we cam up with plans for me to leave him but that would mean he could go after my dad and franky so we never followed through

'what changed now?

'franky says we have evidence but he is on the run at the same time and they cant catch him, i just cant do it anymore allie im so tired like sometimes i just dont want to live, like really what kind of life is it to be so scared of the father of your child

'did he ever hit her?

'twice he slapped her and i lost it almost killing him, when i saw him do it i launched at him not caring what was going to happen to myself and as we got into a punch up debbie called the police, i never wanted her to see any of it but he just couldnt help but be an ass hole

'your strong bea for yourself and for debbie, you have been through so much and you are coming out the other end, you will get set up here and you can go back to your security job and you and debbie will be happy, i will be here for you no matter what

'thank you allie.... bea felt the tears running down her cheeks the emotional distress she felt talking about harry was over whelming and allie pulled bea to lay on her chest

'your okay bea i will look after you.... they lay there for another 40 minutes not talking just enjoying the feeling of each other, 

'i should get home check on debbie who wasnt feeling well

'alright lets go do you need anything from the stuff you bought?

'no we have some things at franky's for a couple days

'okay lets go... they both got up and turned the air-con on and left the place, they had arrived at franky's place not long later after bea gave her the address, once she parked the car she turned to bea

'are you okay?

'yes thank you for listening and for understanding

'its no problem bea but just so you know im not going anywhere and i dont want anyone so i will wait for you

'what if im not ready for a while?

'i will still wait for you bea, your special and i will wait for you.... bea lifted her hand putting it on allie's cheek rubbing her cheek with her thumb allie leaned into bea's hand

'your a good person allie

'no im not bea

'yea you are so dont sell yourself short... allie smiled and kissed bea's cheek 'i will let you know what time im coming tomorrow to set up

'okay good night beautiful.. bea shyly smiled and took her seat belt off 

'good night... bea got out of the car with her crutches and hobbled her way into the house waving at allie as she did so, allie left and went back to her place to get her phone charger and went back to the apartment to inspect the guys taking the furniture and the painting beginning, she wanted it all done today so tomorrow they can start setting up tomorrow, just after midnight allie had gotten home and had a shower and was now laying in bed checking her phone she had a message from bea

'thank you so much for today allie i really enjoyed spending time with you, i look forward to being neighbours with you, good night xx the message was from a couple hours ago so she assumed bea would be sleeping but she messaged her anyways

'sorry i was busy and just got into bed, it was an absolute pleasure to spend the day with you and i hope we can do it again, i will see you tomorrow goodnight bea xxx

putting her phone down exhaustion came over her as she fell asleep


	3. moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i finished this yesterday and as i was proof reading my internet crashed so i re-wrote it so here it is enjoy

franky was just dropping off bea to go help allie set up the apartment, getting out of the car franky handed her the crutches and the bag of food and drinks

'you all good red?

'yes thank you for dropping me off and sorry for taking up your lunch time

'its fine you bought me food so im good

'i will see you later on

'sure if you need anything call me

'will do bye

'laters... franky took off back to work and bea went into the building and up to her floor opening the door, it looked different with the furniture gone and a new paint job, going into the kitchen she placed the food on the bench and looked up to see allie standing on the far bench putting in a new light globe, allie only just realised bea was there and she turned and smiled

'hey 

'hey allie what you doing?

'just chanking the light bulb and the fixture was dirty so i cleaned it... bea went over to allie to help her down and when she jumped down she hit her hip into the fridge

'oww fuck 

'shit are you okay?

'that hurt like a bitch

'shit go sit down and i will bring the ice pack... allie sat down on the balcony on the outdoor setting as there was no furniture and bea came out and put the ice pack on her hip making allie hiss

'sorry 

'its fine it was my fault i must admit i can be clumsy... lifting her shirt and moving her jeans down a little the bruise was already forming

'it looks painful already

'it is but i will be fine, 

'good, i bought us food you hungry?

'im always hungry.. they laughed as bea went to the kitchen and bought the bag back taking out the food '

'burgers and chips to share

'yum it smells great..... they sat there for a while eating and once finished allie threw the rubbish out and came back with 2 cans of coke 'thanks bea, so how are you feeling? how is the ankle?

'still sore but getting better slowly

'hopefully soon you can get rid of the crutches

'i hope so i almost fell on my ass today trust me i have my clumsy moments as well.. they stayed out there for a while and than decided it was time to start unpacking

'should we do the kitchen?

'sure... bea followed allie and allie bought in the first box

'you sit on there.. she said indicating to the bench

'no i want to help

'bea your still injured so you sit there and tell me where you want things

'fine... bea huffed as she sat on the bench 

'alright we have pots and pans first where do you want it?

'in the big corner cupboard please... allie unloaded the whole box into the cupboard and closed it

'good now the plates and bowls?

'next the the top cupboard near the pantry please.. allie placed the bowls, plates and little saucers in the cupboard and grabbed another box, it took about half an hour to sort the kitchen and it looked better with everything unpacked, allie grabbed a bottle of water and drank some putting it on the bench beside bea and bea put her hand over allie's and pulled her to stand between her legs, allie's other hand went onto bea's thigh and as they looked into each others eyes bea did something she never thought she would do and kissed allie, they shared a soft gentle kiss with no tongue just lips caressing each other and bea's hand went to allie's head pulling her closer, pulling back when they needed to breath leaning there foreheads together

'im sorry i shouldnt have dont that but i couldnt help it

'im not complaining

'its not fair on you but its just so hard

'you mean seeing me?

'no wanting to be with you but i dont want to bring you trouble, harry he is dangerous and i couldnt handle you getting hurt... bea's eyes filled with tears and allie kissed her cheek

'its okay i get it

'thank you, i need to go and do a big shop for bathroom stuff and food

'should we go now?

'if you dont mind

'of course not lets go... heading down to the car they got in and went to the shopping center, getting out they grabbed a trolley and in they went

'i have to do a big shop cause im starting from scratch

'yea but one its done you can just do little shopping trips when you need too

'thats true... an hour later the trolley was full or fruit, veggies, pastas, sauces and everything they needed including all bathroom related products and they went to the cashier and the lady bagged them and allie put them in the trolley and bea paid

'what else do you need?

'meat

'alright there is a butcher just around the corner where i get my meat from... going to the butcher bea looked over there selection and they also had cheeses, bread and olives

'hi miss what can i get you

'hi can i get 2 kilos of chicken breast, 2 kilos of griller steaks, 5 kilos of chicken wings, 2 kilos of sausages, 2 kilos of mince, 2 kilos of rissoles, 40 honey and soy kebabs, 40 sweet chilli kebabs, 5 packets of the pita bread, 2 blokes of greek fetta and a large punnet of stuffed olives

'sure i wont be long.. 

'damn bea thats a lot of food

'yea because i would rather do a shop once a fortnight than every few days plus the kebabs and chicken wings are for the weekend when we are gonna have a bbq, which im hoping you will come too?

'if i dont have work than yes i would love too.. the guy bought all the food out and place it in the already full trolley and bea paid and they left, when they got back to the apartment allie told bea to take one light bag and allie would do the rest

'thats not fair allie

'you cant do it so off ya go... bea rolled her eyes and walked off and allie took quite a few bags up and dumped them on the floor and than made another trip doing the same and one last one coming back up she put the bags down and stood up breathing heavy

'shit are you okay?

'yes i just need my puffer... she said as she pulled it out of her pocket taking a couple puffs sighing in relief 

'you have asthma?

'i do but its fine i know how to manage it

'well you go sit down and relax and i will unpack

'by the time you unpack this stuff it will go off so just let me

'no allie you need to rest

'i will after we finish this.... allie unpacked most of the food while bea did the bathroom

'thank god thats done

'yea i recon now how about you come over for a bit and we can relax since i have a couch and all?

'i would love to lets go... walking out of the apartment and over to allie's house she walked in shocked at how beautiful it was

'let me show you around, down this hall is 3 spare rooms on the right and on the left is a bathroom, my office and at the end is my room

'its nice but why such a big house for just you?

'thats cause sometimes when we get desperate i allow people to stay here and kaz stays here as well

'wow you open your home up to strangers?

'i know its probably not the best idea but there have been some people we deal with that i want close to me and if they are staying here than i know they are safe, why dont you go and sit down and relax and i will bring us coffee's

'sounds good to me.... allie came into the lounge room with a tray with coffee, cake and some snacks, handing a coffee and cake over to bea they sat back and relaxed

'how are you feeling about being in your own place?

'a bit worried but its definitely time and i know debbie needs to to away from all the crap 

'yea im sure she does, she has a great mum and im sure you will help her with dealing with everything

'im not a good mum, i failed her

'bea... allie put her coffee down and scooted closer to bea taking hers off her as well placing it down and holding her hand 'bea you had no control over what harry did and you did the best you could, debbie is lucky to have you and i wish i had my mother around like debbie has you, you put yourself down thinking you failed her but in reality you kept her safe from harm and now you finally have the help and support to get away from him, your a great mum bea and dont ever think otherwise.... allie wiped the few stray tears from bea's cheeks and put her hand over her defined cheek bone rubbing ever so gently... your so beautiful... allie whispered and bea went bright red

'no im not

'so absolutely beautiful... allie leaned in kissing bea and when they pulled back bea looked into allie's crystal blue eyes 'what are you thinking?

'that i want you but im scared

'of what?

'of hurting you, of harry hurting you.. allie could see how scared she was in her eyes

'bea i want you and i want to be with you, im not scared of harry im more scared of not being with you

'i like you to allie and i do want this but i dont know what to do, i have only ever been with him

'bea do what you want to do, there is no way to be in a relationship or anything like that

'can we umm you know hang out and see where is goes?

'i would like that

'can we keep it between us for now

'of course now how about you stay for dinner and we can watch a movie?

'that would be great

'good you chose a movie from the planner on foxtel and i will get dinner started.... allie went to the kitchen taking out a pizza bass putting the sauce on with sun dried tomatoes, pepperoni, pineapple, mushrooms and topped it with cheesy and put it in the oven with garlic bread and headed back and sat down next to bea

'what did you choose?

'legally blonde 2 

'great i love that movie play it please dinner wont be long.. they watched the first 20 minutes and allie heard the over timer go off so she paused the movie 'i wont be long the food is ready... allie put the pizza on the board and sliced it and added the garlic bread to the side and grabbed 2 cans of coke and bought it over to the table placing it all down

'im just gonna get plates... allie came back with plates and handed one to bea 

'thank you

'dig in... be put a piece on he plate and took a bite

'its so yum allie thank you for cooking

'its a pleasure... once they finished eating allie cleaned up quickly and sat back down with bea and they watched the movie. bea and allie close together and bea pulled allie's arms over her shoulders and allie squeezed her close to her body

'is this okay?

'its perfect bea... they had both fallen asleep not long later just before the movie ended snuggled up into each other and stayed in that position for a couple hours till they were woken by allie's phone ringing making them both jump

'shit sorry i got to get this its kaz... allie walked down the hall and answered the phone

'hey kaz

hey allie how are you?

'im good and you

'pretty good, the numbers for the rally came in and they were great, we have had so many email, calls and people come in asking for help

'thats great i will be in tomorrow

'no you wont, you have not had any time off for ages so you have the next 2 weeks off

'what the hell am i supposed to do for 2 weeks kaz?

'use your pool and relax, i dont care but you need a break before you wear yourself out

'yes boss

its funny how your my boss allie but you listen to me like im your mother

'its cause you kinda are, like your the only person i trust and you helped me out of my own shit

'and i would do it again if i had too which im hoping i dont

'you wont thats for sure. i love you kaz i will talk to you later

'love you too kiddo see you soon... allie hung up the phone and went back to the lounge room

'sorry about that kaz calls at the worst of time.. she laughed and bea smiled

'its fine but i should go im tired and its getting late

'do you umm maybe want to stay here in the spare room?

'are you sure?

'yes im sure come let me get you something to wear... bea followed allie to the spare room closest to her own room and told her to sit down 'i wont be long.. allie came back a few minutes later dressed in shorts and a singlet and handed bea a couple things to choose from

'here you go there is a long shirt or shorts and a singlet and there is a spare tooth brush in the top draw in the bathroom across this room, if you want to shower there is towels in the hall way closet, make yourself at home dont be shy

'thank you so much

'anytime good night beautiful.. allie kissed bea's cheek and went to her own room to freshen up and go to bed. bea got changed and brushed her teeth and than got into bed and sent a good night text to debbie and one to franky telling her she wont be back till the next day which franky replied with she better be getting lucky and let someone into her pants.. bea laughed and told franky to piss off, putting her phone down she fell asleep

allie wasnt sure how long she was asleep for but she was woken by a loud voice and she knew it was bea so she jumped out of bed and grabbed the baseball bat she uses for protection and ran into bea's bedroom seeing her thrashing around yelling

'GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!! STOP HARRY!!!! I SAID NOOOOO!!! allie put the bat down and sat on the edge next to bea's body

'bea.. bea wake up... she put her hand on bea's arm rubbing gently and she could see bea was crying in her sleep 'bea wake up... bea slowly stopped moving and opened her eyes looking around confused

'a..allie... she croaked out

'yes are you okay? 

'yes its just... bea broke down crying and allie pulled her up and into her arms and allowed her to cry

'shuuu its okay im here...bea held her arms around allie's neck tightly as if her life depended on it and maybe it did, it took bea a while to calm down and she fell limp in allie's arms seemingly falling asleep so allie lay her back down and went to leave only to have bea grab her wrist

'please dont go, can you stay please? im scared.... allie's heart broke to see bea so terrified and she cursed the asshole for putting her through so much hurt and pain

'of course bea... allie got in beside bea and they lay facing each other holding each others hand 'go to sleep bea im not going anywhere... bea nodded as her eyes felt heavy and she fell asleep, allie waited till bea was in a deep sleep before she too followed

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

when bea woke up she was alone in bed turning to find a note she picked it up seeing it was from allie

'good morning beautiful sorry you woke up alone but the furniture delivery came so i am just across the road, there is fresh coffee in the kitchen and plenty of food so make whatever you want and make a mess its fun, i wont be long hopefully xx

bea smiled no one ever left her a note or called her beautiful and she felt her heart swell, getting out of bed she freshened up and went to make herself a mug of coffee and sat on the couch taking out her phone, she missed a call from franky so she called her back

''yo yo sis how are ya?

'im good and you?

'pretty good, so where are ya?

'i stayed at allie's place

'hmm did you get some?

'do you ever think about anything else?

'nope now answer my question

'franky we are just friends

'yea yea whatever i see how looks at you, she doesnt even notice me she has it bad for ya.... bea wasnt going to tell anyone for a while wanting to let the relationship map out on its own

'were friends so enough please

'okay fine

'is debbie home?

'yea she got back about 20 minutes ago

'okay i will come back and pack our stuff not that we have much and than me and debbie can come home, god its so good to have a place to call home

'you deserve it red, dont worry about coming i will pack it with debbie and than we can come there about lunch time with food

'thank you franky that would be helpful

'no worries i will see you in a few hours... hanging up the phone bea decided to make something to eat and when she opened the fridge it was stocked full and there was fresh bread which allie must have gotten today, deciding to make a couple of bacon and egg rolls she took out the ingredients and made them, once she finished cooking she wrapped them in foil and put them in a plastic bag with 2 orange juices so she could carry them as she hobbled across the road on the crutches, when she went to the new apartment she opened the door and saw allie talking to a couple of guys and she turned and smiled at bea

'good morning

'good morning allie i made breakfast

'great im starving come and sit out on the balcony its a nice day... allie grabbed the bag and followed bea out to the balcony and sat at the out door setting taking out the food and drinks

'what is it?

'bacon and egg rolls... allie took a bite and hummed

'exactly how i like it with cheese and bbq sauce thank you

'its the least i could do, hows it going here?

'they have one more piece to put together and there done

'thats great i cant wait to settle in

'you and deb will love it and we are close to the city so you can go out whenever... 

'debbie will love that... 40 minutes later the guys left and bea and allie went back to allie's place 'franky and debbie are coming in a couple hours

'alright do you fancy a swim?

'a swim?

'yes i have a pool,

'i didnt know that

'yea come let me show you.. they went to the backyard and there was a huge pool with a slide and lots of floaties, there was also a bbq are and pergola 

'wow its beautiful out here 

'thank you now how abotu a swim its pretty hot?

'i dont have anything to wear

'dont worry i will give you something come with me... allie gave bea swimming shorts and a singelt and she wore wore the same, when they walked outside allie got in first and helped allie get in not to hurt her ankle, allie saw the bruises on bea's arms, legs and collar bone feeling anger burning up inside her but she hid it not wanting to embarrass bea... they swam around for a while and than allie grabbed the aqua duck and bought it over to bea

'here get in... bea hopped in and lay down and allie leaned on the edge and bea grabbed her hand

'your a good person allie... allie shrugged

'i havent always been

'what do you mean? allie wasnt ready to reveal her past not wanting to scare bea away

'its nothing dont worry, its a story for another time... bea nodded and squeezed her hand leaning down kissing allie's lips a couple times 'hmm i love kissing you.. bea smiled as allie floated them around just the peace and quiet to enjoy, an hour later they got out of the pool and headed inside and had showers separately and allie gave bea jeans and a singlet to wear and bea heard her phone ding which was a message saying she and franky were here

'there here allie

'alright lets go... they walked across the road and debbie hugged her mum

'hey mum you alright?

'im good baby and you? 

'good franky had been driving me crazy with her singing but im good... 

'deb im a good singer.. thank you very much

'yea whatever, mum let go i want to see the place, sorry hi allie

'hi deb come on i will show you how to get into the building... they went up to the new place and allie opened the door and debbie's eyes went wide

'holy crap its beautiful

'deeeb 

'sorry mum but its so nice... they all walked in 'did you repaint it??

'yes last night and there is something special in your room go and see, its the door on the right... debbie ran into her room and squeeled

'a feature wall thats so freaking cool... they all laughed

'damn red that girl gets excited over simple things

'yea she does but you gotta remember we never had any of this 

'thats true, im so happy for you sis... franky said in a tender voice and put her hand on bea's shoulder 'thank you allie for everything you have done for my sister and niece 

'anytime its worth it to see the smiles on there faces... bea smiled at allie and franky smirked.. there is definitely something going on here.. she thought to herself

'im going to put your stuff in your room red and than we can eat.. franky returned with debbie in tow

'lets eat mum and allie

'debbie get plates and cutlery please.. they all sat on the new dinning table and franky laid out the chinese food and they all made themselves plates, 

'debbie i bought us clothes, shoes, make-up for you and lots of other stuff, if you need more we can go shopping

'ugh mum i need undies and bra's all mine are at the house

'okay we can go after we eat, do you want a tv in your room?

'can i? her eyes lit up like she saw chocolate cake 

'yes you can im going to get one

'than yes please, lets finish eating so we can go shopping... they all ate and franky was going to take them shopping but bridget finished early so she went home to spend some time with her. 

'i will take you both come on

'are you sure?

'yes now lets go... 

'can i drive? debbie pipped up

'no.. said bea 'i will take you driving when im better

'fine your lucky im too full to make my case

'your always too full so im not worried.. allie chuckled at there banter as they got in the car, arriving at the shopping center and they got out going inside and going to the bra and undie shop, they both got a few items and allie bought some red sexy lingerie which made bea blush thinking how allie would look in it.. shaking her head of those thoughts they paid for the items and went to the electronic store

'mum can i get a dvd player as well?

'yes and choose a mini stereo so we can have in the place

'yesss... debbie cheered and took off quickly choosing a tv, dvd player and stereo and bea let her chose one for her room as well and they both chose a large family tv for the lounge room

'anything else deb?

'i dont think so mum, oh actually a laptop maybe?

'thats a good idea you need one for school and i need one in general... 45 minutes later they had loaded all there stuff into allie's car and headed home, it took about half an hour to set everything up which debbie and allie set up the tv's, dvd players and stereo and be set up the laptops, once done they all relaxed on the couches

'allie? allie turned to see debbie's serious face

'yes debbie

'thank you, thank you so much for helping us and supporting us, you havnt known us long and you have done so much for us and we could never thank you enough, 

'its was a pleasure to help you 2 debbie, i know what it feels like to be in a place where you think you cant get out of and all you need is a helping hand

'thank you so much, will you stay for dinner? im cooking seen as this one jsut likes to lazy around while i do everything... bea shook her head at debbie

'so cheeky deb.. deb smiled at her mum

'i think you mum might be sick of me

'no im not i would love for you to stay

'okay than i will

'good but i think we should watch a movie now

'what do you want to watch debbie?

'one of the new ones how about miss congeniality?

'sounds good to me.. they watched the movie and debbie didnt miss her mum and allie sneakily holding hands and she smiled, when the movie finished debbie made spag bowl and than it was time for allie to leave so bea walked her to the elevator and they hugged

'sleep well beautiful

'you too allie, 

'im only across the road if you need me

'thank you

'good night

'good night allie... allie left and bea went back inside and debbie had just plopped onto the couch

'wow mum our own place

'i know deb its great, how are you feeling about everything?

'its bitter sweet really, on one hand we can start a new life without him but im worried he will come after us

'me too baby we just need to be careful for a while and if you see him or talk to him let me know, im filing for divorce debbie

'good about time

'im sorry it took so long to get my act together, 

'its not your fault mum its his for being an asshole, alright im off for a shower and bed

'me too... bea showered and way laying in bed when her phone beeped a message from allie

'how would you like to go out on a date with me on friday night? bea smiled

'i would love too but im still a hobbling fool

'you could never be a fool so dotn worry about that, i will make sure to look after you

'in that case than i cant wait

'good im going to bed im tired good night beautiful

'good night allie... bea put her phone down and went to sleep


	4. tell me

it was the following day and bea was on the phone with allie when debbie walked into her room and plopped herself down on the bed

'deb be careful my ankle is sore

'sorry mum who are you talking to?

'its allie

'HI ALLIE!!! debbie yelled and bea put her phone on loud speaker and she heard allie giggling

'hey shorty how are you?

'im good but its so damn hot today

'yea i know have you got the air con on?

'yea but im bored as well, 

'well if you want debbie you and your mum can come swim with me in my pool... debbie sat up and her eyes went wide making bea laugh

'you have a pool? 

'i do and im laying by it right now so why dont you 2 come and join me, im gonna spark up the bbq for lunch as well and if you want you can call franky and boomer

'can we mum? pretty please

'alright fine go call your aunties

'woo hoo... debbie cheered as she jumped off the bed and went to her phone in her room

'are you sure allie?

'yes of course, it gives me a chance to see you and thats always a good thing... bea could only smile

'okay i will get changed and we will be over soon

'great i will leave the door unlocked so just come in and tell franky to do the same 

'alright i will see you soon... they hung up and debbie came barging in as she was getting changed seeing her mum in just her undies and bra, debbie stopped when she saw the bruises on her back and she felt the tears hit her eyes, bea turned around to see debbie upset and crying

'baby what wrong?

'mum... she cried out and bea hoped closer to her holding her hands

'deb whats wrong your scaring me?

'your bruises are so bad..... bea forgot debbie hasnt seen her body since before the attack and although she was healing the bruises were now green and yucky

'debbie im okay

'how could he do that to you? he is supposed to love you and care about you

'i know baby but we are away from him now and i will heal

'you should never have gone through that and im sorry that you had to stay because of me

'no deb it wasnt because of you it was because i was scared of him and i didnt know what would happen if i tried to leave, it had nothing to do with you i promise, im just glad we are both okay and now safe

'yea thanks to allie.. debbie smiled and wiped her eyes 'she likes you ya know

'not you too

'franky?

'who else? she rolled her eyes

'its cute mum and i think you like her too

'no deb its not like that were just friends

'sure whatever you say... bea pulled her daughter into a hug kissing her cheek

'are you okay?

'yea i am mum as long as you are?

'im getting there debbie and in time i will make everything right

'okay good... debbie slapped her mums ass 'im going to get ready.. she laughed as she ran off her mum trying to catch her but she was too fast.. 20 minutes later they were both ready and grabbed a towel each and headed across the road and walked into allie's house

'wow her house is beautiful

'wait till you see the backyard, did you tell franky and boomer the front door will be unlocked?

'yes i text them before we left home

 

'alright good lets go out the back... they walked through and out to the backyard, bea stood there her mouth open as allie was in her bikini and bent over at the bbq connecting the gas bottle, allie turned around when she heard debbie's voice and she saw the look on bea's face and smirked

'wow this beautiful

'thanks debbie, make yourself comfortable and go for a swim, there is some floaties by the pool and a fridge full of drinks and i will bring out snacks soon

'sweet... debbie threw her towel down and took her thongs off and jumped in the pool as allie hugged bea hello

'how are you beautiful? bea blushed red she couldnt help it 'sorry you dont like to be called that?

'well no one has ever called me that except franky or debbie

'well you are and i intend to make you believe you are... bea smiled as allie walked her to the sun longer chairs she had along one of the sides of the pool 'have a seat and i will get drinks, what can i get ya?

'what do you have?

'beer, wine, scotch, vodka, juice, soft drink and water

'scotch and coke would be good

'coming right up... allie went to the fridge where bea just saw the bar was in the corner and made a drink for bea and the same for herself 'debbie what do you want to drink?

'water please... allie walked over putting the drinks down on the little table next to the sun lounger and went and gave debbie her water 

'thank you allie

'anytime sweet heart... allie went and sat on the lounger by bea 

'hows the ankle?

'its sore today i hit it on the bathroom cupboard, told ya i was clumsy

'i think being around me makes it worse.. they both laughed 'im going to make some snacks i will be back... allie went inside and grabbed her big serving platter that has about ten individual spaces for different things, she put chips, dip, pretzels, cubes of cheese, cabanossi, biscuits, grapes, watermelon and cut up carrots and cucumber and took it all outside putting it on the table

'here ya go 

'wow allie you didnt have to do that

'i know but i have this huge house and somehow these beautiful woman here and i kinda want to impress them both... she winked and bea yet again blushed 'i bought out little plates i will make debbie one what does she like?

'she loves all of it so just put a bit of everything.. allie did so and took it over to debbie who was now on the aqua duck enjoying the sun

'here ya go debbie and food will be in about an hour once franky and boomer get here

'thank you i was hungry, its like you read my mind

;we are very much alike you and me deb, we love to eat so when im hungry i know you are... they both giggled 'if you want anything else let me know

'will do thanks... debbie said already stuffing her face and allie went and sat with bea, 

'bea i made you an appointment with the lawyer next week on tuesday at 11 is that okay?

'thats perfect thank you.. bea held allie's hand in her own and they looked into each others eyes, they got lost in each others presence as they slowly moving towards each other and just and they were about to kiss they shot back hearing the sound of boomers voice

'whats up bitches?? she came barging out following franky a smirk on franky's face as they walked towards them

'hey red, hey allie

'hey franky how are ya?

'im good whats going on here? you 2 look cozy

'were good franky, bea and i were just talking

'hmm sure

'hey boomer

'hey allie,. hey bea can i go in?

'yea of course go for it, there are snacks here and the bar is there help yourselves, im gonna start the bbq... allie stood up and walked in the house to grab the meat and franky sat beside bea looking her up and down

'what franky?

'you 2 almost kissed

'no we didnt

'yes when we walked out you were like an inch away from each other

'franky just stop please nothing is going on alright

'alright fine whatever you say... franky stripped down to her bikini and jumped in mucking around with debbie and boomer, allie came out meat in her hands and the tongs and walked over to the bbq winking at bea on her way.. turning the bbq on she put some oil down and threw the burger patties, sausages and steaks on

'can i help? bea stood beside her

'no you should be resting or swimming, you need to stay off your ankle

'im fine dont worry i can swim after with you, i want to help... allie pulled a seat over to the bbq

'fine but you have to sit down if your gonna help

'yes boss.. they both laughed as bea sat down and allie handed the tongs over

'im going to cut up a salad and do a few things i will be back in ten minutes

'no worries... allie went inside and cut up lettuce, tomatoes, cucumber and put it in a bowl and shredded carrot and cut some cheese up and put it in and added some salad dressing, she had a pasta salad she had bought when she went shopping earlier so she put it in a bowl and set it aside, she sliced tomatoes and lettuce for the burgers and pulled the sliced cheese out and the burger buns and took it all outside placing it on the big table

'bea im just going to get you a platter for the meat here is the cheese for the patties

'okay... allie returned with a platter for the meat and held it as bea put the meat on 

'everyone food is ready... she said as she put the tray on the table 'im just gonna get the salads... when allie returned she sat next to bea and placed the 2 salads, bread and plate with the hamburger stuff on it on the table with the sauce.. they all piled there plates and began eating

'yummy..

'debb close your mouth when your eating

'sorry.. she mumbled trying to chew her food

'thanks for having us allie

'its a pleasure franky, i like having people over

'dont tell deb that she will come and never leave.. allie laughed

she can come here anytime she wants 

'really?

'of course you can debbie, you can hang out here whenever you want

'sweet... they finished eating and once finished boomer and franky cleaned up while bea and allie sat on the loungers and debbie sat beside the pool,

'bea another drink?

'yes please... allie made drinks and sat with bea, when franky came out she looked over at debbie who looked upset

'red whats wrong with debbie?

'earlier when i was getting changed she walked into my room and saw the bruises on my back from harry and she got upset, we talked about it but i know she was still upset

'i will talk to her no worries

'thanks franky, where is boomer?

'finishing the cleaning up.. franky said as she went over to sit with debbie

'whats going on debbie?

'nothing

'debbie whats wrong? you can talk to me.. 

'why did mum stay with him for so long? was it because of me?

'no it wasnt she was scared, when your mum did try to get away from him it didnt go well

'what happened?

'i dont think its a good idea to tell you 

'please franky.. franky turned to see bea staring at them and she told bea to come and sit down with them which she did 

'bea debbie wants to know about the time you tried to get away from harry and im not sure if she should know

'umm debbie its not a good story

'mum please tell me i need to know how bad he is..bea nodded

'alright it was when we were younger and i had found out i was pregnant and he flipped out at me, we went and told his parents and they forced us to get married like on that day they took us to the courthouse and made us get married, neither of us wanted to but we didnt have a choice and harry was scared of his dad

'im not surprised grandpa is mean

'yea he is and harry was scared of him

'what happened?

'his dad got us a place the next day and made us live there but your dad he was violent from the start and he hit me almost daily, franky had been calling me to find where i was because the day i told his parents i was pregnant they took me home to pack a bag when no one was there and he left a note saying that i left and to not contact me but franky never gave up and she called me all day everyday, i told her i was scared and she promised to get me and one night about a week after living there harry passed out and franky came and got me and took me home, for the next month i was bombarded with calls and texts by harry and his parents non stop and i never went anywhere i was too scared... bea felt the tears roll down her cheeks and debbie held her hand

'its okay mum you dont have to tell me

'no its okay i started and you may as well hear the rest... taking a big breath she continued 'one night harry came to the house with his mum and dad and ten other people and they had guns, knives and chains and demanded i go with them, i was petrified but i had to go it wasnt fair on the family. franky took a step forward and his dad put the gun to her head and i told him if he didnt put the gun down i would kill myself and the baby.. im sorry debbie i would never had done it but i needed him to drop the gun

'mum its fine i wouldnt want to be alive if he hurt or killed franky... debbie held frankys' hand as well 'so you went with them?

'i did i had to they threatened to kill franky and mum and dad so yes i went with them and it was terrible he was a mean drunk and the only good thing in my life is you debbie and i would do it all over again if i knew you would be safe and i would have you

'im sorry you went through that mum, can i ask you a few questions?

'you can ask me anything

'what kind of injuries have you had?

'i have had a broken arm 3 times, broken leg twice, he broke my nose twice, broke my ribs more than ten times, broke my eye socket about 3 times and broke my jaw once, i have had bruises and cuts all over my body on multiple occasions, he was ruthless debbie and didnt care how much he hurt me as long as he had the power over me

'such an asshole i fucking hate him... debbie spat with venom

'debbie please dont swear

'no fuck this shit mum... debbie stood up and took a few steps back 'im sick of him and what he does, he thinks he can do whatever he wants and have no consequences... franky stood up helping bea up turning to look at a worked up debbie tears rolling down her face and pacing as everyone watched on

'debbie please dont get upset

'HE COULD HAVE FUCKING KILLED YOU!!!!!!! debbie yelled out 'i could have lost you so many times and he just goes on living his life like he is the best guy ever and than he hits me

'im sorry he slapped you debbie its my fault

'no mum its not its his and when he kicked me the last time i knew we had to leave

'when the fuck did he kick you? debbie froze and bea stepped forward 'debbie when did he do it? tell me now!!!!! debbie didnt look at her mum she looked at allie 

'debbie sweet heart talk to your mum and tell her everything, she needs to know if other things have happened... debbie bit her lip nervously and turned to face her mum

'i didnt want to add to what was going on

'debbie please tell me

'he has hit me a few times

'whats a few times?

'like 30-40 times... franky's eyes went wide and her anger boiled over

'im gonna fucking kill him... franky took off towards the door

'no franky dont, boomer grab her... boomer wrapped her arms around franky and picked her up

'let me fucking go boomer im going to kill him

'no way bea said you cant go... boomer took franky back to bea keeping her hold on her

'franky please dont go i need you here and if you get locked up i wont have you, i need my sister, debbie needs her aunty and bridget needs you... franky stopped struggling and shook her head.. bea nodded at boomer to let her go and franky went and grabbed debbie hugging her tightly... bea felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she began to cry and within a few seconds allie walked over to her wrapping her arms around her..

'im so sorry debbie.. bea kept saying over and over again as she continued to break down. seeing her daughter in so much pain broke her heart and the 6-7 glasses of alcohol was making her even more emotional... debbie came over to her mum and allie moved back a little for them to hug

'its not your fault mum i promise its not your fault, im angry at him not you.. bea held her daughter tighter to her as they both cried... after a few minutes they calmed down and pulled back bea kissing her cheek

'i love you debbie

'to the moon and back.. they both smiled at each other and debbie yawned 

'should we go home and you can have a sleep?

'you stay with allie and the girls i will go 

'debbie you can sleep here if you want i have plenty of room

'are you sure allie?

'of course i am come and i will take you to a room

'is that okay mum?

'yes baby i will come and lay down with you.... franky handed bea her crutches 

'red we are going to go call me later okay

'i will, thank you franky

'for what?

'just thank you.. bea hugged franky and than boomer and they both left thanking allie on the way out.. once they left allie took debbie and bea to the same room bea stayed in

'here you go i will get you something to wear since your in your bikini... allie gave debbie a t=shirt and shorts and she put them on and got into bed and bea sat beside her running her hand over her head soothing her

'i will leave you too it i will be in my room if you need me

'thank you allie... bea sat with debbie for a while as she debbie fell asleep and once she was in a deep sleep bea put the blanket over her and left the room

allie was sitting in her room laying down with the laptop sitting on her stomach when she saw bea's heard pop around the corner

'can i come in?

'yes of course come in... bea walked in and allie patted the bed beside her and bea sat down as allie put the laptop on the side table and turned back to bea

'hows debbie?

'she is asleep, she was exhausted

'you look tired too bea

'i am i didnt expect this to happen today, sorry to bring my bullshit here

'dont be i told you im here to help and you finding out what harry did to debbie is another step for you both. 

'i thought he slapped her twice but to hear he hit her so many times makes me sick.... bea felt the tears again and as they fell down her face allie pulled her down into her arms

'your strong bea and you will get through this

'i hope so, i need to really sit down with debbie and get her to tell me exactly what has happened

'as much as you dont want to you need to write it all down and give it to the lawyer next week

'i know and i will.. bea calmed down and silence fell over the room as allie stroked her fingers up and down bea's arm

'bea you should sleep your tired

'hmm i will take one of the other rooms if you dont mind

'i dont mind but you could just sleep in here with me if you want... bea turned on her side her head on allie's shoulder looking at her

'i like being here with you, i feel safe with you and strong

'you are strong bea

'i never was but im slowly becoming stronger thanks to you

'you have always been strong bea, only a strong person can go through what you did and come out the other side

'maybe... allie turned to face bea tightened her hold on bea's body as they stared into each others eyes, bea leaned in kissing allie gently

'thank you for being here.. she whispered

'i wouldnt want to be anywhere else.. they both fell asleep a few minutes later, bea's exhaustion taking over her and allie was up at 4.30 so she too was tired

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

debbie had woken up a couple of hours later and she got up and washed her faced her eyes were red and swollen but that would go down by tomorrow, she went looking for her mum and allie and after checking outside and the lounge room she decided to check the bedrooms, after checking the 2 spare rooms she checked allie's room and when she opened the door she saw her mum and allie snuggled up together sleeping so she closed the door and went to the kitchen and made a burger from the leftover food and grabbed a drink and sat down flicking the tv on and after scrolling through the planner allie had saved her favourite show the fosters so she put it on... when she finished eating she cleaned her plate and washed her hands and laid down on the couch, allie's couch was so comfortable it was black and big and cushy so debbie felt like she was laying on a cloud, she had been laying there for about an hour when she fell asleep again

bea was woken by her phone ringing and she leaned over and picked it up answering here

'hey franky

'hey red listen where are you? bea could tell by her voice something was wrong and she sat up

'whats wrong franky?

'where are you bea?

'im at allie's place

'please stay there for now

'why? what happened?

'harry happened, he came here and asked me where you are

'what did you tell him?

'to suck my left nut and than boomer picked him up and threw him out of the house.

'im sure she loved it

'she is quite proud i gotta say... allie sat up in bed looking at bea with concern 'bea put allie on the phone i want to talk to her

'why?

'just do it

'fine, allie franky wants to talk to you

'hey franky whats up?

'listen harry has been to my place looking for bea

'shit

'yea so can you keep her and debbie at your house please

'yes of course dont worry i will put the security on

'thank you, i wont come and visit for a couple days but i will keep in contact by phone whats your number? allie gave franky her number and she saved it and pranked her phone

'alright i pranked your phone so you have my number so call me for anything

'no worries franky i will look after them

'thank you so much tell bea i will call her tomorrow

'okay bye franky... hanging up the phone she handed it to bea 'franky said she will call you tomorrow and you and debbie will be staying here

'we cant do that allie

'dont bother arguing your staying so deal with it.. allie quirked her eyebrow and bea sighed

'fine, i dont even know how to thank you for everything you have done for me and debbie?

'hmm i can think of something... allie pulled bea closer by her shirt and connected there lips, bea pushed allie to lay down and bea lay on top of her, allie moaned as bea slipped her tongue into her mouth, bea's leg dropped between allie's legs and allie's breath hitched making bea pull back

'did i hurt you?

'no no you didnt come here.. bea attached her lips again to allie's and they made out for a while but when allie flipped them and held one of bea's hands above her head bea moved her head 

'no wait stop please... allie pulled back completely worried

'fuck im sorry i didnt mean to scare you

'no its not you its just when you held my hand up like that it reminded me of him and i got scared, im sorry... allie took a big breath

'im sorry i shouldnt have done that

'dont apologise it just reminds me of him when he used too... 

'hey you dont have to say anything i get it... bea nodded and allie put her hand on bea's face stroking her cheek ' should we go and check on debbie?

'yea... allie got up and handed bea her crutches and they went to the spare room but it was empty so they went into the lounge room seeing debbie sleeping

'she must have woken for a while and than fell asleep again, shit she might have seen us sleeping together bea

'maybe 

'what are you going to tell her?

'if she asks i will tell her that we fell asleep talking, i mean she knows something is going on she already asked me

'oh

'yea i told her we were friends but she is smarter than that

'bea you can tell we are seeing each other, i know you want to keep it between us but i dont want you lying to her

'i know i hate lying to her, if she asks me than i will tell her 

'good now for dinner should i cook or should we have leftovers?

'maybe i should cook and we can have the leftovers tomorrow for lunch

'can you cook?

'gee thanks allie

'no i mean can you stand that long to cook?

'yea it should be fine

'alright well i did shopping earlier today so go for your life and make whatever you want, i should go to your place and get you and debbie some stuff

'let me wake her up and explain whats going on first

'good idea im going to check my emails and give you some time.. bea nodded and went and sat on the couch beside debbie

'debbie wake up baby... debbie slowly flutters her eyes open

'mum.. she croaked out 'i must have fallen asleep again sorry

'its fine dont worry but listen i need to talk to you

'what about?

'franky called me and said harry turned up at her house demanding to know where we are

'shit what did she say?

'he told her to suck her left nut... they both cracked up laughing knowing how much franky would have loved to say that to him

'wow 

'i know but it gets better boomer picked him up and threw him out of her house

'good the shit head

'agreed but liten franky wants us to stay with allie for a few days is that okay?

'thats fine mum, her house is cool... bea smiled 

'we cant go anywhere so allie is going to go to our place and get some stuff so what do you need?

'just some clothes and undies and a bra, my toothbrush and my shampoo and conditioner

'you know allie's bathroom is full with shower stuff, 

'i know but i like my shampoo

'alright text me what you need and i will send it to allie

'i will, where is she anyways?

'checking her emails and now im going to make dinner

'what are you making?

'dont know yet i will see what she has so why dont you relax okay

'alright mum... while bea went into the kitchend ebbie wrote her list down and sent it to her mum and bea sent it to allie and allie came into the kitchen

'i get your message about debbie and what do you want?

'just clothes, undies and a bra, on top of the tallboy is my deodorant and perfume my tooth brush as well please

'okay i will be bak... allie left and bea looked through the fridge and cupboard deciding on burritos, she took out chicken breast and marinated it in bbq sauce and a bunch of other stuff and put it in a pan to cook, she took out the burrito box and put the wraps in some foils and it went into the oven, she sliced tomatoes, lettuce and put them in bowls, she put grated tasty cheese in another bowl and mashed up avocado in another one setting them on the dining table, taking out the sour cream she put it on the table as well, finishing off the chicken she put it in a big plate and took the wraps out of the oven as allie walked into the house and placed the bags by the couch

'thats all of it if you need anything else let me know

'thank you so much.. dinner is ready so lets eat... bea placed 3 plates down and sat with debbie and allie

'it smells good mum

'thanks baby i know you both love bbq sauce so i marinated the chicken in it

'let me get drinks mum what do you want?

'coke please debbie

'and you allie?

'coke please as well... debbie returned with 3 cans of coke and sat down giving them out, they all made them selves there first wrap and ate as they chatted

'so debbie are you okay with staying here?

'yes its fine plus you have a pool so im happy with that

'well please both of you make yourselves comfortable and dont be shy, there is plenty of food and if we run out of something there is a shopping list on the fridge and put anything you want on it, the bathroom has a spa bath so i will show you how to use it as well, the air con unit is just behind you deb on the wall so use it whenever you want i even use it at night cause its too bloody hot

'doesnt it get too cold though?

'i love it cause than i can snuggle into my quilt... debbie giggled.. they ate quietly for a few minutes when debbie spoke up again

'so mum i saw you to sleeping together... bea stopped chewing and lifted her head to look at debbie than at allie than back at debbie

'we fell asleep talking

'hmm but what is really going on? mum just tell me im not a baby... bea looked at allie who nodded silently saying it was okay

'i will but no one knows not even franky and we want to keep it that way for now

'so are you lovers? bea blushed and debbie and allie giggled 'that was too easy mum

'so cheeky, we are seeing each other

'okay and???

'and thats it, its early and we are going to see where it goes, are you okay with this? 

'i didnt know you were gay mum? bea looked at allie seeing her trying to stifle a laugh

'deb i dont know what i am but i do know that i like allie and we have a special connection... bea held allie's hand and smiled which dropped when debbie turned to face allie a serious look on her face

'what are your intentions with my mother?

'i like her

'and what else?

'and im going at her pace, i really like your mum debbie and i would never hurt her, i only want to treat her like the queen she is... debbie looked at allie trying to be serious but her face broke out into a smile and allie and bea sighed in relief

'im happy for you but dont hurt her or i will send boomer to you and franky

'i wont dont worry

'good now whats for dessert?

'we barely finished dinner deb

'mum dont you know me by now i need something sweet

'yes i know but can we finish dinner first?

'i guess so and i will clean up

'you dont have to 

'its fine mum i should be helping.. bea nodded and they finished off dinner and debbie cleaned up and they were sitting on the couch watching tv

'mum i was thinking that i have 6 months left of school and i want to do it online, 

'why?

'cause harry knows where my school is and i dont want to run into him, can i please do it from home? i just need a laptop

'do you think you can do it on your own?

'yea i think so, it wont be easy but it will be easier to concentrate with peace and quiet

'alright what do we need to do?

'i just have to register and tell them where im up to and they will send me the work and they send videos explaining the work

'you can do it on one condition

'whats that?

'if you struggle you have to tell me and we figure out the next step

'deal well that was easier than i thought, being with allie has made you soft

'oh shush up debbie.. bea laughed and allie smiled

'sooooooooooooooooo dessert?

'oh god this girl, 

'dont worry bea its fine, debbie in the freezer is 3 different ice creams and there is topping, nuts, bananas, strawberries and marshmallows or there is cake in the fridge so go for whatever you want and make us whatever you have... debbie jumped up and went to the kitchen and took out the chocolate cake and put a slice for each of them and she put vanilla ice cream beside it with caramel topping, some nuts and marshmallows and took the 3 bowls and spoons to allie and bea handing them out

'i gotta say bea your daughter is smart, she literally made 2 desserts in one

'yea and she is gonna make us sick with this much 

'mum its good comfort food... bea knew after the day they had debbie needed a little comfort food 'plus cake=good ice cream=good topping-good nuts=good marshmallows=good, overall yummy!!! 

'she has a point.. allie said as she clinked spoons with debbie and dug in

'wow there is is 2 of you... allie and debbie laughed as they ate there dessert.. once finished allie showed debbie how to use the spa bath and debbie decided to have one right there and than

'deb there is vanilla bubbles here and clean towels on the rack

'thank you

'i will put your bag of stuff in your room that you slept in but when you walk across the tiles to go there the tiles are slippery when wet so be careful

'okay thanks.. allie left debbie to bath and went and sat down with bea holding her hand

'you okay?

'yea just worried

'harry?

'yea i know what he is capable of and it scares me to get franky involved, i sont like that he knows where she lives

'i can imagine, look if you want i have another apartment in your building and the girl is leaving in a few days, 

'really?

'yes the girl that lives there had it really hard and it has taken her a couple years to get herself together but she finally has and is now moving in with her soon to be husband so if franky wants it its hers

'she has talked about moving

'well ask her of she wants it, i will do the same with that place as well, new furniture and fresh paint so speak to her and see what she says

'i will thank you, how many places do you have?

'ugh lets see... 11 now cause i got a new one a couple months ago

'wow that must have cost a fortune? sorry thats not my business

'its fine but i dont buy places fully done up i like the run down places so i can fix them up right and know its done right, so i get them cheap and send a team in to fix it up, most of the time i get the girls from the shelter to work on it and any guys as well in the mens shelter and i pay them, they need the money but im not just going to give it to them i want them to get the handle of working and earning there own money for food, clothes or whatever

'makes sense, the guys that you help out they are abused?

'yes some from there partners weather is a guy or girl and some even from there fathers or mothers, so many people thing that a man being abused if funny and doesnt make sense but people need to realise that men have feelings and no one wants to be hit physically or emotionally

'agreed men are just as vulnerable as woman

'thats right... debbie cam out dressed in her pj's 

'i slept like 5 hours and im so tired, i feel exhausted

'its been a big day baby you should go to bed

'yea i think i will, 

'deb on the wall in your room there is a control take it and press power and the tv will come out from the wall and you can watch tv

'holy crap really?

'yes and there is a list of movies you can watch and set the timer to turn off after you sleep

'thats awesome thank you for letting us stay here

'its no problem debbie im happy to have you both here, 

'im off to bed good night allie

'good night deb

'night mum

'good night debbie i love you

'to the moon and back.. debbie happily skipped down the hallway to her room and settled in for the night

'i better shower i stink?

'i didnt want to say anything allie.. bea giggled when allie playfully pushed her

'your a cheeky shit.. leaning in she kissed bea softly once..... twice.... 3 times 'i could kiss you all day and all night

'me too but i need to sleep im tired

'alright good night bea sleep well, you have the same tv in your room so watch whatever you want

'thank you, good night allie

'good night beautiful.. allie kissed bea one more time and left to have a shower as did bea, when allie finished showering she lay in bed watching tv when the door opened

'you okay beautiful?

'yea i just couldnt sleep

'come and watch tv with me... bea hobbled over and sat in bed next to allie and allie smelt bea's perfume straight away 'hmm you smell good.. bea smiled

'so do you.. you smell like coconut

'thats my body cream

'its one of my favourite smells

'guess im winning in that department

'there was never ever doubt.. bea kissed allie and sat back watching tv which seemed to be friends, after some time bea had fallen asleep against allie's shoulder and allie laid bea down properly and just before she got herself comfortable she put a pillow under bea's ankle and than laid back down kissing bea's cheek and falling asleep


	5. strong

debbie's phone woke her up in the morning and she answered it without looking at the caller id

'hello

'debbie where the hell are you? it was an angry harry and it made debbie sit up in bed, looking out the window it was dark and she realised after looking at her phone it was 3.30

'debbie im talking to you, where are you?

'none of your business

'excuse me you better remember who you talking to

'yea i remember im talking to an abuser

'oh so your mum has been in your ear clearly

'no mum hasnt i have seen it myself and lets not forget the fact you started hitting me

'your a little shit and you need to be kept in line, you both deserved a good beating

'your an ass hole

'you watch your mouth you little bitch

'FUCK YOU!!!! she yelled which woke up allie and she went over to debbie's room hearing her on the phone, opening the door she was met with an upset debbie on the phone

'dont fucking call me again you prick... she hung up and threw her phone on the bed and started to cry

'hey debbie... allie went to the bed hugging her holding her while she cried 'your okay debbie, its alright... debbie calmed down and looked up

'that was harry

'i figured so

'he wants us to go home so i told him to fuck off. 

'what else did he say?

'that i was a little shit and i deserved him hitting me as did mum, we both need to know our place in the house

'dont let him get to you alright he just wants someone to look after him and thats why he wants you and your mum

'yea i know he just makes me so angry

'i know how about you come and sleep with me, your mum is in there as well she fell asleep while we were watching tv

'is there room?

'its a king size bed so yes you can fit come on we can all snuggle together... following allie into her room they lay down gently not to wake bea with debbie in the middle who lay facing allie

'are we ever going to be rid of him for good?

'yes it will just take some time, one thing at a time which is the divorce, im going with your mum next week to see the lawyer and we can get the ball rolling but it wont be easy but it will be worth it

'im just so tired of it allie, this has been going on for years and poor mum has suffered for too long

'she will get through this, you both will and you will both be happy and healthy

'i hope so... just than they heard bea let out a little snore and they giggled

'does she do that a lot?

'when she is really tired she does, she wont admit it but her body still hurts and i know she aches

'she is a proud woman

'she sure is, she cant help it she has had to stand up for herself for so long that she tends to act like everything was fine but i knew it wasnt and when he started to hit me i knew mum would have copped it more than that with out a doubt

'yea i have met plenty of people like your dad

'oh please dont call him that

'sorry i have met people like harry and they can get help if they want to but it seems he doesnt, does he ever apologise?

'i have never heard him

'that means he is the type of guy that thinks he is always right and its his way or no way, they speak with there fists and dont care who they hurt

'thats him to the T. allie one day he kicked me so hard it cut through skin and it left a scar

'where?

'on my ribs.. she said lifting her shirt and allie used her phone light to see it shacking her head

'im sorry 

'thats just him i guess,

'you have to tell your mum everything

'i know but im scared

'of what?

'i dont know i guess being blamed

'debbie she would never blame you i promise

'i guess not

'it will be okay, she is as worried as you are but you both need to be honest with each other

'i will be

'good now go to sleep your tired... debbie nodded and fell asleep followed by allie.. bea woke up in the morning with someone's face dug into her shoulder and she turned to see it was debbie, looking over her was allie who was just waking up and smiled at bea

'good morning... she whispered

'good morning, why is debbie here? 

'come out i will explain... they both left the room and used the bathroom and allie was making coffee while bea sat on the bench

'so what happened?

'i heard her on the phone at like 3-4 oclock in the morning and when i went to check who she was yelling at it was harry 

'fuck why cant he fuck off?

'he will bea you just need to get things in motion

'what did she say?

'i wont tell you much she should be the one to tell you but she told him to fuck off and hung up on him

'wow she can be brutal that girl

'she loves you and would do anything to protect you... allie said as she handed bea a coffee, 'bea you need to talk to her she has a lot to say but she is scared

'of what?

'that you will blame her

'i would never do that

'i know but you need to tell her that and sit down and allow her the time to tell you what has happened to her, she told me one main thing and i know your not gonna like it but try your best to keep composed

'i will, 

'later on im going to the bank and do a few things so you stay here and talk than

'alright thank you for being there for her

'its no problems at all. come on lets sit on the couch... they bot sat on the couch and allie pulled bea's feet into her lap 'does it hurt?

'its fine 

'you didnt answer my question

'cause its not important

'of course it is, you have only been out of hospital a week and a half and your still healing, have you been to the doctor for a check up?

'no i havnt had time

'well i will call a doctor to come and check on you

'no im fine dont worry...

'bea why do you do that?

do what?

'act like your not important? bea sighed

'i never have been

'well to me and debbie you are so just let me call the doctor because your ankle is the same than it when i met you a week ago

'okay fine if it will make you happy

'i would be happy when your healed, im calling one now... picking her phone up from the table she called the home doctor service and registered bea's details 'they will be here in half an hour

'i guess i should shower than

'i put a chair in there last night to make it easier to shower 

'thank you... finishing off her coffee bea headed off to her room and grabbed the robe allie gave her and some undies and a bra and headed into the shower, it was still a struggle showering but she managed and dressed and was now laying tired on the couch and allie was making breakfast which the smell must have woken debbie

'morning allie

'good morning debbie

'where is mum?

'in the lounge room... debbie walked into the lounge seeing her mum was really tired

'morning mum are you okay?

'hey baby yea i just had a shower and it was a struggle

'you should have woken me so i could help

'thank you deb but i dont want you seeing me naked again it freaks you out the bruises

'i dont care about that i want to help you.. 

'alright if i need help i will call you. allie told me he called

'yea at like 3.30am he sounded drunk

'not surprised, what did he say?

'he wants us back home and blah blah all that crap he says

'debbie listen right now a doctor is coming here to check me out and than we are going to have breakfast and than allie has to go run errands so i want me and you to sit down and tell me exactly what he has done as well as what he said on the phone last night, i dont want you to be embarrassed cause non of this is your fault, i just want you to be honest with me can you do that?

'okay mum, why is the doctor coming here?

'allie thinks my ankle hasnt gotten better at all and she is worried so she called for someone.. 

'she is good you know, she is really sweet

'i know... bea blushed

'thats cute

'what is?

'when you talk about her you blush

'i cant help it she is just so i dont know... sweet and beautiful

'i have never heard you talk about anyone like that

'i guess i never felt like this about anyone before, are you okay with her being a woman?

'oh yes that doesnt bother me, i was a little shocked that you even let someone so close to you and you even slept in the same bed

'thats just cause we fell asleep, well i fell asleep.. she laughed

'i think you 2 are good together

'its still early days but i really like her, make sure you dont tell anyone yet not till we are ready

'i wont dont worry.. just than someone knocked on the door

'i will get it.. allie said as she walked past bea and debbie and opened the front door 'hi please come in... allie came back through with a female doctor which bea was thankful for and it showed on her face and she smiled at allie

'hi im doctor vera bennett whats going on today?

'a couple of weeks ago i was assaulted by my husband and i was in hospital for a few days, my ankle was pretty badly injured and it hasnt really gotten better so can you please check my ankle and just check over my body i have bruises and i just want to make sure its getting better, well allie insisted on calling you

'well lets check you out, is there somewhere we can have some privacy?

'bea you can use your bedroom 

'yea okay.. allie helped bea to her room and the doctor followed them 'thank you

'no problems debbie and i will be in the lounge room... allie closed the door and dr bennett faced her

'okay bea lets take your robe off so i can check you over... bea nodded and took it off and the doctor checked her blood pressure, temperature, checked her bruises on her back, arms, shoulders, legs and stomach

'your blood pressure is good and so it your temperature, the bruises are healing well another week and they should be gone but as for your ankle it doesnt seem to be healing if you say its been 2 weeks

'what should i do?

'you need an x-ray to confirm but i think you may have tendernitis, 

'how do i fix it?

'bed rest basically, have it elevated, massages to get the blood pumping through, ice packs and heat packs 

'for how long?

'a week

'another week? 

'yes im sorry, can you come and do an x-ray?

'not really doctor we are kind of in hiding right now

'and your telling me

'yea well i know the whole patient doctor confidentiality thing so i know it has to stay between us

'your a smart woman

'you would think so but i wouldnt be in this position if i was 

'bea this is not your fault, i dont know the back story but i have seen enough of these injuries to know that this if from a person with a lot of anger issues and therefor it isnt your fault, you need to be strong bea and you will get through it, can i let the other 2 in i can hear them talking outside the door wondering what is going on... bea laughed

'yes let them in... the doctor opened the door and debbie and allie almost fell inside the room as they were leaning on the door

'shit

'you right there allie? allie blushed and nodded

'yea sorry we were just eager to find out what was going on, 

'she is healing well except her ankle, her bruises will be completely healed in a week so there is no issue there

'what about her ankle?

'she had tendernitis and she may need an x-ray but she told me she couldnt go so i suggest bed rest, keep it elevated, heat and cold packs and massages to keep the blood pumping

'for how long?

'a week... allie laughed when bea rolled her eyes

'thats fine she wont be doing anywhere we will look after her

'good im going to write her a prescription for the inflammation and that will help with the swelling

'okay great thank you.. handing over the script the doctor left

'alright breakfast time... bea went to get up but was stopped by allie 'nope you stay there i will bring it in here and we can all eat together... bea sighed and debbie giggled

'you got told

'seems i have no choice allie wont let me do anything

'its good mum, you found someone that will look after you

'thats true, i always thought i would be stuck with him and slaving over a stove

'you dont have to worry about him and just concentrate on getting better

'yea i know its just hard

'i get it so just take each day as it comes thats all you can do... bea kissed debbie's cheek

'how did you become so wise ay?

'i got it from my mother.... allie walked in and smiled as bea and debbie were hugging, she was carrying a tray with food and drinks and placed it on the bedside table, allie had made bacon, eggs, spinach and creamy mushroom sauce with toast and handed a plate to debbie and took one for herself and put the tray over bea's lap

'it looks great thank you allie

'anytime, here debbie juice for you and once for me and one for your mum... allie placed her plate and juice down and went to the other room and grabbed a couple of pillows and came back putting one under bea's ankle and one behind bea's head

'thank you please sit down and eat you dont have to look after me

'i like looking after you and we are not gonna spend the next week arguing about this are we? allie stood with her hand on her hip and eyebrow raised making debbie giggle

'i will try

'you wont try you will just deal with it, i have 2 weeks off and what better way than to spend it with 2 beautiful woman... bea shyly smiled 

'sit down charmer... allie grabbed her plate and sat opposite debbie and began eating

'so im going out for a couple hours do you 2 need anything?

'i dont think so i just need you to check the apartment please if you can?

'of course bea, debbie anything for you? any food you would like?

'can you get some chips and popcorn please?

'sure no problems,, after they ate allie went for a shower while debbie cleaned the kitchen, allie came out dressed in a business suit looking damn sexy and her hair was straightened

'you look beautiful allie

'thank you

'why are you so dressed up?

'because im going to the bank to talk business, im going to ask them to set up a donation account and somehow work out a deal for them to promote and the funds can go to people who need food, clothes places to stay and so forth

'thats a good idea... doing up her last button she smiled at bea

'do i look business enough?

'you look stunning.... leaning down she kissed bea's lips and picked up her keys, mobile and wallet

'thank you im going if you need me call me, the security is on so dont worry 

'okay see you soon... allie left and debbie sat next to bea

'i guess we should start

'yes better to get it over and done with... 

'alright but i need a shower first

'no worries baby... debbie took off to shower and bea grabbed a pad and pen from allie's office and sat at the table waiting for debbie

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later a nervous looking debbie sat across her mum not looking at her mum the fear of being judged, she knew her mum would never judge her but fear was quickly taking over as her hands sat on the table fidgeting, bea reached over taking her hand squeezing 

'hey deb its okay i just want you to go slow and try to relax, im here for you no matter what... debbie nodded and lifted her head

'i knew what dad had been doing to you for a long time since i was like 5-6, i had seen the bruises on you and i remember him breaking your leg when i was 7, i was so upset when i cam to the hospital and saw the state you were in and i couldnt do anything to help you

'it wasnt for you to help me

'i know but your my mum and i felt like i should have found a way,, bea nodded the sick feeling in her stomach at her daughter seeing her like this 'as the years went on and his drinking got worse so did the beatings and about a year ago you were working a double and he was angry talking to his friend from work about the fact you were earning more money than him and he wouldnt stop talking shit about you so i went into the lounge room and said something he didnt like

'what did you say?

'i told him he should get off his ass and worker harder if he wanted to earn more money, he told me to shut up and go to my room which i did but once his friend left he came barging in telling me off and than slapped me and grabbed me throwing me to the ground and he kicked me in the back, he left after that and i cleaned myself up and went to sleep

'is that the time you told me you ran into a door?

'yes sorry mum i didnt want to lie but i dont want you confronting him and getting beaten up again, any ways he hit me whenever he felt like after that i guess it made him feel superior.... bea spent the next 2 hours hearing and writing all the stories down that debbie was recounting and she felt anger bubble to the surface more so than ever, debbie had cried through most of it as had bea but together they got through it

'debbie do you have any scars from him? dont lie to me please

'yes one on my ribs, it happened about a month ago and i cam and told him i needed a new laptop for school and he flipped out saying he wasnt a bank and blah blah blah and he hit me and while i was on the floor he kicked me in the side so hard it ripped skin and it didnt heal well

'can you show me please? debbie stood in front of her mum looking scared 'its okay baby just show me... debbie lifted her shirt and showed her mum who began to cry as she traced her fingers over it and leaning in to kiss the scar

'im so sorry deb

;its okay mum

'no its not i should have protected you

'you did mum and i protected you the best way i could, if i had to i would do it again if it meant you would get hurt for one day than i would do it i dont regret it one bit.... bea stood up gently and pulled her daughter into her arms holding onto her tight as they both cried heavily, tears running down there cheeks and hearts beating so fast, debbie pulled back kissing her mums cheek

'mum im tired

'go have a sleep deb, do you want me to come lay with you?

'i just need to be alone for a while, is that okay?

'of course you call me if you need me

'i will, 

'i love you deb

'to the moon and back mum... debbie walked off and bea sat back down her head dropping and the tears came again, she couldnt believe what debbie had gone through all to protect her and the fact she doesnt regret it either made her heart soar, bea felt sick and the nauseousness she felt made her jump up and hop to the bathroom and throw up, 

allie had finished at the bank which went well and made a quick stop at the shops to get chips, popcorn, more ice cream, brownies and other nibblies for the girls and had just parked up at home, getting out of her car she grabbed the few bags and went inside the house looking around she didnt see the girls but as she put the bags down on the kitchen she heard a weird noise coming from down the hall so she followed the noise stopping at the bathroom which the door was open it was bea being sick

'shit are you okay? she said holding bea's hair back and rubbing her back till she finished, allie grabbed a hand towel and wet it wiping bea's face and mouth and helping her up to sit on the edge of the bath tub and she flushed the toilet 'whats going on? are you alright? worry evident in her voice

'im fine

'no your not you threw up

'i just wasnt feeling well

'where is debbie? is she okay?

'yea she went for a lay down after we talked

'okay

'she told me everything and showed me her scar he gave her and after she lay down i guess it just hit me like a tonne of bricks and i felt sick so i threw up sorry

'dont be your not feeling very well, here brush your teeth and lets get you in bed to relax... bea brushed her teeth and washed her face and allie helped her to her bed and put the blanket over her after elevating her ankle, her hand brushed through bea's red locks as they stared into each others eyes

'its hard to hear it

'more than i thought, he hurt her so bad

'it sounds like it but she is strong like you bea and she will get through it, you should have a sleep you look tired

'im shattered i feel like i havnt slept in weeks

'alright go to sleep if you need me i will be out here

'can you stay here?

'are you sure?

'please i need you close to me right now

'alright just give me a few minutes to pack away the few things or the ice cream will turn to soup.. kissing bea's forehead she went to the kitchen and packed the few things away and flicked the air-con on as it was getting warm and went back to bea's room and lay down beside her and bea pulled allie's arm over her body to hug her and allie held her tight feeling like bea really needed to be steady right now 

'im here with you.. bea linked her fingers with allie's and squeezed them gently as they both fell asleep

allie woke up a couple hours later and bea had turned facing her and her head was snuggled into allie's chest her red curls sprawled around. she could hear movement in the kitchen so she gently extracted her self from the beautiful red head and headed out to the kitchen

'hey deb

'oh hey allie sorry did i wake you?

'no i was up a few minutes ago, 

'mum still sleeping?

'yea she is exhausted

'i know i could see it all over her face, im really worried about her 

'i am too but all we can do is keep an eye on her and help her through this, im worried about you too deb your mum told me you 2 talked?

'yea we did, i told her everything and i showed her the scar, she didnt take it very well

'i have no doubt she was upset and sad

'yea she was.... debbie stood for a moment thinking about the moment ' she ran her fingers over the scar and kissed it, is it weird it made me feel better when she did that?

'not at all, there is nothing better than a mothers touch especially when your the most important person in the world to her... debbie smiled

'she is to me as well, she always will be

'its good to have that in your life, your very lucky a lot of people dont have that....allie's face looked sad

'do you want to talk about it? shaking her head

'nothing to talk about, my parents didnt want me thats about it... debbie hugged allie catching her off guard and whispered in her ear

'its there loss and our gain.. allie smiled as debbie kissed her cheek

'how about something to eat?

'im not really hungry i was thinking of a fruit salad till dinner

'great idea and a movie?

'you read my mind... 10 minutes later they laid down on the couches and allie was scrolling through the saved recordings we had

'should we wake up mum?

'i think leave her for another couple hours and than we can wake her, she looked really tired and needs rest

'good idea, she must be over the fact of not being able to go anywhere 

'im sure you both are, i might call franky and see if we can go for a drive later tonight somewhere a bit further away

'that would be great, 

'actually let me text her quickly... taking out her phone she wrote out a text

'hey franky its allie, bea and debbie are getting a bit bored do you recon i could take them for a drive later tonight somewhere far away like an hour away or something>? would it be safe? it didnt take long for a reply to come through

'yes it should be fine as long as its at night and at least 45 minute drive from here

'okay thank you... putting her phone down she looked up at debbie's eager face

'she said yes as long as it was dark out and it was at least 45 minutes away from here

'awesome i need to get out of here.. i dont mean to be rude you have done so much for us

'its fine debbie i get it, when your mum wakes up we can talk to her about going somewhere, so what should we watch?

'finding nemo?

'agreed... allie put the movie on and they lay there sharing the bowl of fruit and drinking water relaxing some what, after the movie finished they started on finding dory

bea woke up feeling a little better than she had been, feeling the bed where allie was she must have woken up earlier so bea got out of bed and reached for her crutches that allie bought in for her and went out the the lounge room seeing both allie and debbie laying on the couches , she hobbled over to them they both smiled at her

'hey your awake

'hmm...

'come lay down... allie laid on her side and patted the spot in front of her and bea lay there allie wrapped her arms around her, it was weird bea never liked physical contact or felt safe but in allie's arms she felt really safe and comfortable, debbie stood up picking her up her water

'im going for a swim for a while

'alright debbie are you okay?

'im fine mum im glad you know now

'me too baby...debie went and got changed and went outside for a swim and allie and bea laid exactly where they were watching the movie, bea felt soft lips on her neck kissing along up to her ear sucking on the lobe bea let out a little moan... bea turned her head facing allie and pulled allie towards her kissing her sexy lips, bea slowly turned onto her back her lips never leaving allie's and she pulled allie even closer holding her hand behind her head, allie's hand ran up bea's arm and to her neck running her finger down bea's chest feeling bea tremble.. pulling back when breathing became a problem they smiled at each other

'your so beautiful bea... bea shyly smiled and blushed and allie's heart melted that smile was just the cutest, kissing bea a few more times she pulled back running her hand over bea's stomach over her shirt

'i messaged franky before to ask if i could take you and debbie for a drive and she said yes as long as its at night and about 45 minutes away, so you up to get out of the house?

'that would be good thank you

'its my pleasure i know how being in the house can drive a person stir crazy

'thats for sure.. bea laughed 'but for now come here... bea pulled a smiling allie down as there lips collided together making out like teenagers.. it was bea who pushed the little extra when her hand moved to allie's ass squeezing making her moan and intake a breath and bea smirked really enjoying how allie reacts to her was actually a really big turn on.. 

'bea.... allie moaned as bea kissed along allie's neck, her tongue trailing all along and she bit down gently sucking... allie felt the wetness between her legs and they needed to stop they both were not ready for anything more than kissing

'bea... she said and pulled back breathing heavily 'we need to stop... bea pulled her hands away from allie 

'sorry i shouldnt have done that

'no its not that bea, i liked what you were doing maybe a bit too much..,. raising her eyebrow hoping bea understood what she meant without having to say anything

'oh ohhhh okay right 

'yea um if we dont stop i wont be able to control myself if we keep going

'yea i get it... bea seemed irritated and tried to push allie off but allie wasnt stupid she knew bea was upset about pulling back

'get off me allie i want to get up

'bea stop please

'just let me get up

'i will but first kiss me

'no.. bea crossed her arms turning her head like a scolded child

'bea look at me

'no leave me alone

'wow your stubborn 

'im not stubborn if you dont want me than just be honest

'you want me to be honest?

'yep

'fine im so turned on right now that if you keep touching me i might cum, i want you so bad im dripping wet but i know that your not ready for it and nor am i, if you dont believe me touch me, touch me and feel how wet i am just for you... bea turned to look alliie in the eyes and saw how honest she was being, bea wasnt sure how to answer

'do you want to feel? allie whispered and bea nodded not really sure if she was ready but she really wanted to feel allie, allie grabbed bea's hand guiding it down her body over her stomach and into her shorts and panties, guiding 2 fingers into her folds bea's fingers explored allie's core and fuck she was so wet and bea bit her lip loving the feel of allie, allie dropped her head onto bea's shoulder and her teeth bit down gently

'now do you get it? allie said as she pulled hers and bea's hand out and bea nodded

'yes im sorry i thought you didnt want me

'its fine but we both know we need to go slow

'i know thank you for stopping us

'i dont want us to do something and regret it after

'i know

'good now im going to make dinner you should have a bath it will be good for your ankle

'yea good idea.. 

'here let me help you... allie got up pulling bea up with her and they walked to the bathroom and allie turned on the bath water and put the plug in 'how about some bubbles?

'yes please... bea giggled allie put almost half a bottle of bubbles and the bubbles over flowing

'allie your making a mess the bubbles are falling over

'who cares i will clean it later. let me get you your robe and a towel... allie came back a few minutes later with bea's robe, undies and a bra and a towel placing them on the bench

'anything else you need?

'no thank you

'alright if you need help just call me i wont look.. she giggled as she walked out closing the door and going outside to check on debbie who was floating on the aqua duck with her phone on her stomach and music playing

'hey deb you alright out here its getting dark?

'yea i like it out here its peaceful

'alright i will switch the lights on, your mum is in the bath and im about to start dinner

'what are you making?

'do you want pasta or curry?

'pasta please

'alright it will be ready in about 40 minutes 

'okay i will be in for a shower soon

'no worries take your time, you can use my bathroom as your mums in the main one

'really? great thanks.. allie walked in the house switching the back lights on and going into the kitchen, she looked to see what she could put in her pasta and she decided on a creamy sauce with sun dried tomatos, chicken, bacon and broccoli. putting water on to boil she got working on the sauce cutting the chicken up and browning it with a little bit of oil and added the bacon and the cream with salt, pepper, garlic and oregano, she allowed it to simmer on low and boiled the broccoli... cooking the pasta it was pretty easy from there putting the cooked pasta in a big pot adding the cream sauce and throwing in the broccoli and sundried tomatos at the end and it was ready, putting the lid on she turned the heat off and let the sauce thicken by the residual heat and went to check on the girls, the bathroom door was open so bea must be finished so she knocked on her door

'bea its me are you dressed?

'yes come in allie... allie walked in and froze when she saw bea putting cream on her legs, what she would do with bea's legs wrapped around her waist and she she her pinned to the wall knuckle deep inside of her, shaking her head she snapped back

'dinner is ready

'okay i wont be long where is debbie?

'i will go check now.. she kissed bea and smiled 'you smell so good, good enough to eat... she walked off as bea blushed it was so cute when she did that, walking into her room debbie was just exiting the bathroom

'hey deb dinner is ready

'oh great im hungry... she followed allie to the kitchen and took out 3 bowls and forks and debbie filled the bowls up while allie decided on some back round music putting mariah carey's album on. bea came and sat down and debbie bought the food over and they sat down eating

'mm yum when i saw broccoli in the past i was bit worried but it tastes so good

'im glad you like it deb, i have lots of recipes that are simple but tasty

'well you can cook anytime you want although when it comes to desserts im the queen

'is that right?

'yea debbie had been making sweets for 4 years now and they just get better

'well your gonna have to prove that debbie

'oh i will dont worry.. debbie giggled

'i look forward to it, so after we eat i will clean up and we can go for a drive i have somewhere to take you 2 that i think you will like

'great look forward to it... they finished eating and debbie cleaned up so allie could shower and 20 minutes later they were in the car setting off the lullying music in the back round, allie drove for almost an hour and finally pulled up at a beach on the coastal road

'were here

'where are we?

'i dont actually know what its called but i know how to get here, deb there is a couple blankets can you bring them out and i will bring the basket i packet.

'whats in in?

'you will find out soon... getting out allie held the basket and held bea around her waist and they walked towards the beach stopping at the grass area and spreading one of the blankets on the floor and the other was kept to the side in case they got cold, she helped bea sit and debbie sat nest to her mum on one side and allie the other, pulling out the things she packed

'here we go dessert, chocolate brownies, grapes, watermelon, cheese and biscuits and some donuts i picked up earlier

'wow allie you didnt have to do that

'trust me i did i really wanted something sweet and you dont want to be around me when im sulking for not getting any... she laughed and bea smiled, they shared the things allie bought and packed away the remainder and bea and allie sat closer and debbie lay her head in her mums lap enjoying her mum playing with her hair

'mum when do you see the lawyer?

'on tuesday

'are you going to use what i told you today?

'yes is that okay? it will help with the custody of you

'yea thats fine but will i have to testify?

'i hope not debbie but if you do i can ask the court to do it by video link so you dont have to face him, 

'will he go to jail? because of all the abuse and stuff?

'i really dont know deb, how would you feel it he did?

'to be honest he deserves to be in jail, he stopped being my dad a long time ago... silence fell over them for a few minutes

'im sorry deb i never wanted you to get hurt in all this, i should have been stronger

'mum you cant keep taking the blame for yourself for everything, your so hard on yourself.. mum your hurting and its okay to hurt emotionally but you dont need to add to it, im so glad we are away from him but beating yourself up for it everytime is not right, you need to look into the future and be happy, you dont have to live your life looking over your shoulder all the time, its not your fault its his and he needs to wear it...

'she is right bea your very hard on yourself and its time to let go of the anger your feeling towards yourself, your a strong woman and you have raised a beautiful and smart young lady you need to give yourself props for that, it will take time to deal with everything but you can do this, take your life back its your and no one else and do whatever will make you happy.... bea took a big breath

'i know and i will try i promise

'thats all you need mum is to try and it will slowly get better and me and allie will be with you the whole time

'we sure will as will franky and boomer and im sure there is more people you have as a support system

'mum has a close nit group she calls family

'thats good, 

'mum you need to call grandpa and tell him whats going on

'yea i know but im dreading it

'mum he will be happy your away from that monster

'yea i guess so but you know what its been like with him, i love my dad but i think he is angry at me for staying with harry for so long

'your wrong mum, the last time i spoke to grandpa he told me he was upset with himself for not getting you away from him he blames himself

'its not his fault

'its no ones but harry's

'i know deb.. leaning down she kissed debbie's forehead and they smiled at each other. bea felt allie put her arms around her and pull her closer to her body... they stayed there for another hour until it got windy and debbie was tired so they headed home, half way debbie fell asleep and bea held allie's hand as they drove linking fingers making allie smile and kiss bea's wrist. arriving home she parked the car and allie got out going around to the side where debbie was

'bea i will take her to bed you wait for me okay... bea nodded and allie woke debbie up and helped her out of the car supporting her body as they walked into the house and too debbie's room, debbie got into bed and she took her jacket and shoes off and tucked her in.. allie was walking down the hallway bumping into bea who had just walked in and they both almost fell

'fuck bea you scared the crap out of me... she said as she steadied them both

'sorry

'i told you to wait so i can help you inside

'im fine dont worry, here are the keys i locked the car

'thank you, 

'im going to change i will be back... allie nodded and bea hobbled off to her room and changed exiting a few minutes later and plopping on the couch seeing allie walk in a couple minutes later dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and she sat beside bea

'im going to make a hot chocolate do you want one?

'do you have marshmallows? allie giggled

'yes i do

'than yes please... allie went to the kitchen making 2 mugs of hot chocolate and dropped 2 marshmallows in and taking them back with her giving one to bea

'thank you

'anytime beautiful... sitting beside bea she took a few sips of her drink and leaned over kissing the red heads cheek 

'what do you need to do tomorrow allie?

'nothing i just got to read through my emails to make sure i keep up to date with everything as long as everything is fine than i have nothing else to do, why?

'i just wanted to spend more time with you, i know we are basically living together right now but i want to know about you.... bea saw the worry in allie's face straight awy and she held her hand 'hey dont worry its not a bad thing i just dont know much about you

'bea there is something i need to tell you but i dont know how you will take it

'it cant be that bad

'you would be surprised bea, my past isnt pretty

'listen you can tell me whatever you want allie

'maybe, anyways im going to bed good night... with that allie kissed bea's cheek and went to her room leaving bea confused and wondering what was so bad that made allie act like that, she headed to bed a couple minutes later and after texting franky telling her that everything was good she fell aslwwp


	6. the truth

allie had fallen asleep pretty quickly but it didnt last long and within a couple hours she had woken up and than tossed and turned for an hour and after much frustration she got out of bed and went and make a coffee, once made she took it and flicked the outside light on and went into the back yard relaxing on the sun lounger, it was about 2am and she felt wide awake which made her pissy, taking a few sips of her coffee she laid back staring at the stars she did this when she felt stressed and the thought of bea knowing about allie's past made her sick, what would bea think? would she look at her in disgust? would bea even want to be around her? would she want her around debbie? all the questions floated around in her head making her feel like crap, she never told her story to anyone except kaz and even kaz doesnt know everything and to be honest she didnt want to tell bea but she knew if she didnt tell her now and bea found out later on it would be worse, she had been outside for about an hour just staring at the stars when her eyes closed and she fell asleep, 

bea had woken up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and once finished she came out to see a couple of light on the hallway and the back yard one so she hobbled outside to see allie laying on the sun lounger and when she went closer she could see allie was asleep and mumbling in her sleep, she had to get a little closer to hear what it was she was saying

'no stop.. 'dont hate me... 'help me... 

bea stepped forward and stroked allie's cheek 'allie wake up.. 'allie come on wake up... allie slowly fluttered her eyes open looking around realising where she was and than she looked up at bea's worried face

'allie are you okay? allie nodded 'are you sure you look pale?

'umm yea im fine, what are you doing out here?

'me? why are you out here? its cold and you will freeze to death

'im fine

'no your not your shaking, come inside... bea took allie's hand and pulled her up into a warm hug feeling allie's body shiver from the cold.. pulling back allie held onto bea around her waist and they went inside to allie's bed and allie lay down and bea tucked her in and sat beside her

'allie whats going on?

'i cant do this bea its too hard

'what is?

'my past.... allie had tears running down her face and bea wrapped her arms around her

'please dont cry allie.. she kissed the top of her head, allie pushed away from bea 

'you shouldnt be nice to me bea im not a good person, 

'why would you say that? your an amazing person allie and you have helped so many people and me and deb as well, 

'yea but i just couldnt help myself

'allie please tell me

'i dont want to

'why not?

'cause im scared of losing you... she whispered and turned on her back to look at the ceiling

'allie i told you everything about me i think i should know about you... the room went quiet for a few minutes bea allowing allie to get the courage to tell her what she needed

'when i was 5 my uncle started to touch me, it was something i didnt understand what was happening but i knew in some way it was wrong cause he told me if my family ever found out or i told anyone i would be dumped by my family.. she laughed bitterly 'the first time he raped me was 3 months after he began touching me and it continued till i was 13 when i finally told my parents and they said i lied and kicked me out of the house, i had a backpack and $30 which was my pocket money and left on the streets and i was picked up by a police officer while walking down the street and from there i was put into foster care, i bounced from one home to another for a few years and i got a job when i was 15 at a bakery and worked there for a while, when i was working i was put with a family that were violent and i had to stay with them for a couple of years until i had enough of the beatings and abuse and i left and had saved up enough money to get my own place, it was nothing major but it was mine and i could just cover the bills and rent with my pay, i lived there for 4 months till one day i had just gotten paid and on my way home i was jumped and all my money was stolen therefor i couldnt make rent or pay bills so i got kicked out, i ended up on the streets and i was desperate i needed to eat, i needed clothes and whatever else so did the only thing i could think of and became a prostitute...

biting her lip this was the hardest part to say and she didnt want to look at bea the fear was pulsing through her body and she felt sick. taking a huge breath she continued

'when i first started i felt dirty and disgusted with myself so i started to do drugs to forget, just a little coke here and there and than i started heroin and i got hooked, it gave me an out of the everyday bullshit, i was raped, bashed, treated like a piece of shit by so many people and the drugs numbed it all for me so i kept doing it i was hooked there is no doubt about it, one night something happened that i would never forget

;what happened? bea asked tentatively, she understood why allie was scared to tell her and the more she spoke the worse it got and she had a feeling this was going to be the worst part

'i met up with a regular customer and he had friends there with him maybe 4-5 and i was gang raped, i tried to get away but they beat me and did what they wanted to me, after that i pretty much stayed high 24/7 cause whenever i was off the drugs i would think of that night and would be hit with the pain, it felt like i was reliving it... allie felt bea's hand slide into her own and the tears began to fall down her cheeks and the sobs to follow, she pulled the blanket over her face and cried like she never had before and bea pulled allie into her and wrapped her other arm around her rocking allie to try and soothe her, it took a while for allie to stop crying and her sobs turned to sniffles as she pulled back a little from bea

'you dont have to say anymore allie

'i might as well tell you the rest, about 4 months after it happened kaz found me off my face and leaning against the wall somewhere and she took me to the shelter she worked at and from there i got clean and got my life on track, i spent a year at the shelter and from there i started my company to help people get away from abusive relationships or children away from abusive homes, 

'how long have you been clean?

'4 years and i will never touch another drug unless prescribed by the doctor, see i told you bea im not a good person and you and debbie shouldnt be around someone like me

'allie your a good person and your past does not justify who you are

'im dirty.. allie chocked out

'no your not.. grabbing allie's face she turned to look into her eyes

'your fucking beautiful, your amazing and i wish nothing more than any of that stuff to never have happened to you, i wish i could take it all away, most of all i wish i met you years ago so we both didnt have to go through what we went though, you are one of the best people i have ever me in my life... bea wiped away the tears and kissed allie's lips

'debbie will hate me

'no she wont she knows better than to judge you or anyone for that matter

'it doesnt matter bea she will hate me and i cant blame her

'you dont worry about her when your ready to tell her i will make sure she understands..

'what does this mean for us?

'nothing changes allie, you had your reasons for what you did and what you went through was horrific but i dont hate you, i never could... allie began to cry and bea wrapped her arms around allie's body almost pulling her into her lap feeling her tremble.. they stayed in that position for a while bea allowing allie to just release all her emotions and the trembling in her body was slowing down, after a while allie stopped crying but refused to let go of bea and settled her head on bea's chest and bea realised allie had fallen asleep and as bea tried to lay allie down allie had a firm grip on her body so she scooted down and got as comfortable as possible and she too fell asleep as the sun was coming up

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when debbie had woken up she still felt tired after yesterday, the talk with her mum took it out of her but she was happy her mum now knew what had happened as keeping it secret felt like she was lying to her mum, getting out of bed she used the bathroom and freshened up and went looking for her mum, walking into her room she wasnt there so upon passing allie's room the door was open so she peaked in and saw her mum laying on her back and allie practically laying on top of her, letting out a little giggle she left them to sleep closing the door and going into the lounge room to watch some tv, she had been sitting for a while when her phone rang and it was franky so she answered it

'hey aunt franky 

'hey squirt what you up too?

'just watching tv and you?

'i got the day off so im at home, 

''why you at home?

'i have some important stuff to take care of

'like mum important?

'yes but dont tell her yet, im trying to get information together so she can take to her lawyer

'i dont know why she cant use you?

'because im too close to the case, i may even be used as a witness and i cant really do that if im her lawyer plus the lawyer allie has is pretty good i looked her up and she deals with these sort of things

'i guess your right, where is aunty gidge? i feel like i havnt seen her in a while

'she is here she has a day off as well

'oh tell her i said hi and i miss her. 

'i will

'franky when can we go home?

'i think you should be able to go home today, im not 100% and im going to leave it up to your mum, you dont like staying at allie's?

'no i love it she makes you feel at home but mum and i are trying to start our lives properly and i just want to be settled in our place

'i get it debbie i really do, 

'what if we go home and he somehow finds us?

'than you call me or allie or the police and he will be arrested

'i dont want to live in fear, im sick of him and the crap he has put us through

'i know deb and im hoping he has the decency to leave you 2 alone

'have you met him? there isnt a decent bone in his body

'dont i know it, 

'i need to go to my school and sign out and empty my locker do you think you might be able to come with me?

'sure do you want to go today?

'if you dont mind

'of course not, me and gidge will come and pick you up and go to the school and than we can go do something but you have to ask your mum first

'alright hold on a minute she is still sleeping

'do it gently you know she hates to be woken up... debbie laughed

'oh i know, im going to put the phone down and i will be back in a couple minutes

'alright and tell her she should be okay to go home but just be aware

'okay... debbie put her phone on the table and walked to allie's room opening the door and going over to her mum shaking gently 'mum.. she whispered and bea opened her eyes

'deb are you okay?

'im fine mum, i got franky on the phone she said we should be okay to go home

'thats good

'yea and she and gidge are going to take me to my school to sign out and empty my locker is that okay? and they want to take me out after that

'yea thats fine debbie but you be careful okay, 

'i know and franky said for you to be aware when your out and about

'i will baby.,tell franky its fine and to come to our place for a bbq tonight and to invite boomer

'alright i will, go back to sleep you look tired... bea nodded

'i am i love you deb

'to the moon and back.. debbie said as she left the room and bea's eyes closed again, picking up her phone she could hear franky and bridget bickering

'hello?

'yea sorry deb what did your mum say?

'she said it was fine so im going to have a shower and i will be ready

'alright we will be there in half an hour, bye

'see you soon... debbie hung up and jumped into the shower once finished she got dressed and than she heard a beep outside so she ran out and jumped into the back seat

'hi debbie

'hi gidge hi franky

'you ready to go squirt?

'yep... when franky started dating bridget and she nicknamed her gidge or gidget debbie was about 7 so she picked it up and had since than called bridget gidge,

'whats your mum doing?

'sleeping she looked really tired

'its been a tough few weeks for her and you

'yea more like a tough 17 years for her

'aint that the truth, i hope now she can have a fresh start and try to move on from here 

'yea me too, actually mum said for you 2 and boomer to come to our place for a bbq tonight

'yea sounds good let me text booms, gidge can you do it for me please? she said handing over her phone

'sure sweet heart... 

'hi boomer its bridget bea has invited you and us to a bbq at her new place tonight are you free? a text came through a couple minutes later

'hells yea im there send me the address.. sending the address after getting it from debbie she put the phone down

'boomer is in

;awesome i will text mum... she sent her mum a text telling her boomer, franky and bridget are coming for the bbq and put her phone in her pocket s they pulled up at the school

'here we go lets go to the office first deb.. they got out and walked into the school and into the office

'debbie we were wondering when you would be back, how is your mum doing?

'hi miss andrews, she is doing okay thanks for asking

'are you back to school today?

'no i am signing out for good

'your dropping out?

'definitely not but harry knows my school and i dont want him turning up when im here so i am going to do it online

'im sorry it had to come to this debbie

'me too i really like coming to this school

'we love having you here, your one of our best students, have you signed up online yet?

'not yet im going to do it tomorrow

'how about i speak to the principal and see if we can help? i will get her now as she has to sign you out anyways

'okay thank you... the office lady came out with the principal behind her

'debbie how have you been?

'im okay miss bennett, these are my aunties franky and bridget

'its nice to meet you both, debbie miss andrews tells me your going to finish the year off at home

'yes thats right, harry knows i go here and i dont want to deal with him or put anyone here in danger

'i understand, how about i set you up online to work from home but your still connected to the school

'can i do that?

'yes and if you need help i can get the teachers to email you, i will set it up for once a week i will send one of the teachers to your house and they can check over your work and help you with anything you need that way you can graduate with your class and you only have about 4 months left

'that would be great

'fantastic if you 3 want to take a seat i will set up the main part and when you get home you can download everything you need

'okay while you do that i will go empty my locker

'sure debbie take your time.. franky and bridget followed debbie to her locker and when she opened it a envelope fell out and she picked it up and it said debbie on it

'who is that from?

'i dont know.. she opened the letter and started to read it her heart dropping when she looked and saw it was from her father 'its from him.. she said and handed over the letter

'how the hell did he get in the school? and how does he know which locker is yours?

'i dont know how he got in here but he bought me here one morning to get something on the way to the hospital a while back he obviously remembered

'alright lets get your stuff and get out of here, he could turn up.. franky had bought a couple of plastic bag and after putting all the stuff on there they took off back to the office and the principal was just walking out of her own office

'is the stuff ready we need to get out of here?

'whats happened?

'there was a letter from him in her locker

'shit okay yes here just follow the instructions debbie and if you need help call me on this number, its my personal number so you dont have to go through the office and you can call me at night for anything, if you guys need help dont hesitate, i will be in touch by email okay

'alright thank you so much miss bennett 

'anytime you get out of here, i will put on the records that you have technically left school but in my personal records your still enrolled

'thank you so much, debbie we have to go in case he turns up

'okay franky, bye miss bennett

'bye debbie... debbie, bridget and franky left the office and almost ran to the car and got in franky was looking around for harry but it doesnt look like he was around, she took off driving towards the beach area where she knew a closed off are was constantly checking her mirror for harry's car

'franky where are you going?

'to our spot, can you check your mirror for anyone following us please..franky drove for about half an hour and it didnt look like anyone had followed them, 

'franky im hungry

'yea we are too lets get mac donalds?

'yes please..finding a drive threw maccas they placed there order and got it and took off towards the street they always went to and parked the car

'sorry debbie we wanted to take you to the museum but i didnt want to risk it and the letter itself was fucked up

'its fine franky i love coming here and i got food so im good.. they got out and sat on the benches there taking out there food to eat

'i feel like i havent eaten in days.. debbie laughed

'your always like that, dont worry mr whippy will come past here soon so we can get something sweet as well

'awesome.. after they finished eating the ice cream truck came and they each got banana splits and walked and ate them, they walked for a while and when they finished went down to the water walking on the edge

'when will he stop? i mean what he said in that letter is what you would say to your worst enemy.. franky put her arms around debbie's shoulders

' i know deb, you got to understand harry has problems and he has no mentality, i actually think he has bipolar and i think he knows as well but he would never admit it, do you know what that is?

'yea we studied it in school

'it makes sense franky, his mood swings and anger are all over the place, i think there is more to it but thats a start. debbie we are here for you and so is your mum, boomer, liz, maxine and now allie

'i know gidge its just hard and scary, mum.. mum has been through so much and i dont want her getting hurt again

'we will do everything we can to protect you both

'thank you, i was thinking of making something for dessert will you help me franky?

'sure squirt what were you thinking?

'nothing hard maybe brownies and we can make ice cream cups

'sure lets go to the shops and grab a few things and i can make a salad for tonight and we can go to your place

'should i call mum?

'no leave her at allie's till later on, we can go to the shops and make dessert at your place and relax for a while

'sounds good... they took off towards the shops and grabbed what they needed and bridget and franky bought bea a house warming gift and took it back with them, 

'debbie do you have keys?

'yes allie gave them to me 

'good bridget and i will carry the present and you carry the bags, there is only 4 bags... they went inside and franky set up the gift on the balcony and headed inside to the kitchen 

'lets take out the meat for tonight so it can defrost and than make the brownies and i can make the salad, 

'baby i will make the salad and you and debbie can make brownies and ice cream cups

'good idea gidge.. an hour later and the brownies were cooling down, the salad was done, the meat was defrosting and now they were settled on the couch and debbie put a movie on for them, 

'debbie your place is really nice

'i know its beautiful

'you should have seen it before allie did it up, it was nice and looked after but now its like it just got built

'well i think bea and debbie deserve a nice new place

'me too gidge.. they all sat together and watched the movie and debbie text her mum letting her know they were at there home so she didnt worry

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

bea woke up and picked up her phone seeing it was just after lunch 2pm and 2 messages from debbie and one she read them she text debbie back that she just got up and will be over in a couple hours, putting her phone down she looked at allie and smiled, allie was beautiful and she couldnt believe how much she had been through in her young life and wished they had met earlier, rolling allie over gently to not wake her she laid her down and kissed her cheek seeing her eyes were blotchy and raw but she was still beautiful, getting out of bed she was hungry so she went into the kitchen and began to make breakfast for them both, she made pancakes with cream and fresh fruit and placed 2 plates on a tray with 2 coffee's and took it to the bedroom placing the tray on the edge of the bed, sitting next to allie she bent down kissing her face, her cheeks, forehead, nose, eyes and finally lips and when she felt allie reciprocate she smiled and pulled back

'good morning

'good morning beautiful

'i made us breakfast

'thats good cause im starving... 

'sit up and lets eat... 

'let me just freshen up.. allie got out of bed used the toilet, brushed her teeth and washed her face and went back to sit with bea who brought the tray over there laps and they began eating, they ate in silence allie still felt scared and bea unsure how to approach the subject of last night.. 

'umm last night.. im sorry i got so emotional.. said allie

'you have nothing to be sorry for, how did you end up outside last night?

'when i went to bed last night i didnt feel the best and i fell asleep but not for long so i made a coffee and headed out the back, i like that i can look at the stars from out there so i go there when im stressed, i must have fallen asleep and i guess thats when you came out

'you scared me last night

'what do you mean?

'i guess when we talked a little bit before bed you were jumpy and than when i came otuside in the middle of the night you were talking in your sleep and when you woke up you were pale as a ghost

'sorry i didnt mean to scare you its just when i talk about my past i feel anxious i just cant help it, i managed to control it most of the time but sometimes its hard

'i get it but i want you to know im here for you allie, im not gonna lie and say it was easy to hear or im happy about you being a prostitute and to be honest i was really shocked when you told me that part, its just whenever i see a prostitute i think.... she trailed off not sure how to word it

'its dirty

'no not that, umm i guess i feel bad for them i mean i always wonder what bought them to become one? why would they want to be one? why they dont get a proper job? i guess im naive about it

'no your not you just dont understand it, most of the girls have no other choice, if i go looking for say an office job they ask me for my contact number and home address both of which i never had so therefor they dont even consider you for a job and when i lived at the shelter and i would apply for a job and they asked for my address, they would look it up and look at you like your disgusting cause i live at a refuge so its not as easy as everyone might think, it becomes a cycle you cant get out of so thats when i decided to change the outlook of people, i ended up going back and working at the bakery again and saved every single dollar and i started small i rented a little shop and it went from there, i bought kaz in and the girls at the shelter helped, once i started to make money i went searching the streets looking for girls to help them get off the streets, i wrote my first book of surviving on the streets and another one a year later, 

'you have a massive empire

'an empire? allie laughed 

'yes an empire, you should be proud

'oh i am i went from having nothing to a roof over my head and food in my belly

'i wish i could have what you have

'you could

'as if

';of course you could, your a security officer so start your own business, you start with 3-4 employees and go from there, i have plenty of security work for you to do, i have security for my main head quarters every day and i would be happy to hire you

'really?

'of course, when your better and healed we can look into starting something up for you

'that would be good i want to get something started to give to debbie so she doesnt have to worry about money, she doesnt have to run it she can just be the owner

'thats a good idea.

'oh by the way franky said we can go back home today... allie's face turned sad and she nodded her head

'thats good

'hey whats wrong?

'nothing im just going to clean up.. allie took the tray and went to the kitchen and began doing the dishes, it was stupid but she liked having debbie and bea here and she didnt want them to go back home, she felt bea's arms go around her waist and her chin on her shoulder

'whats wrong?

'nothing im fine

'dont lie to me, i hate when people lie to me... allie bit her lip she was the same lying in her book was a no go

'i dont want you to go, i like having you and debbie here with me, safe where i can keep an eye out for you both.. bea turned the water off and turned allie around

'allie i really like being here but debbie and i have never been just us to just be, a lot has happened and we need time to sort ourselves out, plus we are only across the road and you can see us from where you are and vice verser 

'i know its just what if something happens? im worried

'i know you are but i have to do this and between me and you im going to get a gun

'woah thats dangerous

'i know but if he turns up i can protect debbie and myself

'i guess your right, im sorry i dont mean to be clingy... she was stopped by bea's lips on hers

'your not clingy trust me, i want to be where you are too, we will still see each other so dont worry... allie nodded

'okay, 

'oh and tonight we are having a bbq so you have to come

'who is coming?

'franky, bridget and boomer

'i will be there, what can i bring?

i have the meat, franky made a salad so i dont think i need anything

'how abotu i make a potato bake? its my specialty

'that would be great

'good its settled now do you want to go and get a gun now?

'ugh yea thats a good idea, i have a licence because i hold one for work so it will make it easier

'do you have the card?

'yes its in my wallet

'alright lets get showered and dressed... they just pulled up at the gun shop and got out going inside up to the register

'hello ladies what can i do for you?

'i need a gun with a silencer

'do you have a licence?

'yes i do.. she handed it over and he ran the checks he needed to

'a security guard?

'thats right

'nice.. he said impressed and allie smirked that was really fucking hot 'okay your all good no you know which one you want?

'9mm pistol silencer

'good choice, have you ever shot a gun?

'yes i have been to the gun range more than 10 times

'well alright than, umm where do i have them... he said looking around.. 'oh here we go.. he handed it over and bea picked it up looking at all the modifications and holding it to have a feel

'allie do you want to hold it? allie shook her head

'ahh no thanks, guns scare me

'i know they scare everyone but its not loaded so you cant get hurt

'umm okay.. bea handed the gun over and standing behind her showing her how to hold it, bea's pelvis was pushed up against her ass and allie blushed at the thought going through her head

'allie are you okay? your cheeks are red.. 

'ahh yea its just a little hot in here.. turning to face bea she licked her lips 'its hard to concentrate when your pushed up against me like that not that im complaining.. bea giggled and took the gun back

'your trouble you know

'i like to think so.. bea shook her head and turned to the guy

'alright i will take this one and a box of bullets as well as a safety box and key please

'sure let me ring it up for you... bea paid and they left and allie drove them back to her place

'i should get home i have to start cooking

'okay i will bring your stuff over later

'no its fine i can come after dinner and get it if thats okay?

'of course it is your always welcome here... kissing bea she watched her go across the road and enter the building and allie went inside to start the potato bake, bea entered her place to hear laughing and she quickly went to her room putting the gun and stuff in there in the cupboard and came out to see the girls, 

'hey guys

'hey red how are ya?

'im good and you?

'pretty good, hows the ankle?

'its sore but okay

'shouldnt you be sitting down? or laying down?

'i will calm down mother.. they all laughed and bridget stood up giving bea a hug

'are you doing okay?

'yes i am now that we are away from him for a while, hows work?

'busy as usual

'i bet can i get you a drink?

'were good debbie took care of us plus you know what franky is like she thinks she owns the place and eats and drinks whatever she wants. 

'oh i know.. they all laughed at franky's shocked face

'i do what i want wherever i want red

'i know franky, i better start the meat

'oh yea bea we got you a house warming present 

'you didnt have to do that

'we know but its on the balcony go and see.. bea hobbled out there and saw the brand new bbq they bought her, it was beautiful and it had a grilling part, frying part and you could even cook something in a pot over the open flame on the side

'this is too much franky

'no its not so just say thank you and use it

'thank you so much i love it. where is the other one?

'oh its in the laundry i was gonna see if allie knew a family that would like it, its still in pretty good condition

'thats a good idea

'where is she? is she coming? or has she already

'franky didnt we already talk about this?

'yea alright alright sorry i cant help myself you know that

'allie is coming after she makes the potato bake, when is boomer coming? 

'in 20 minutes

'alright can you bring me the meat out please so i can start cooking

'mum i will cook you sit down

'are you sure deb?

'yea now sit here and franky get mum a beer and bring me the meat

'be careful not to burn yourself deb

'i wont mum... bea sat out on the balcony with bridget and franky and debbie did the bbq cooking the chicken wings first which had been marinated by franky with garlic, salt, pepper, honey and bbq sauce

'franky while i do the bbq can you set the table please

'yes sure... franky grabbed the plastic plates ti make clean up easier and cutlery with serviettes and went to the outdoor setting and made the table up 'its nice out here so lets eat here

'good idea..franky went on to set the table and than go back to debbie to help with the cooking which she basically stood there and watched, the intercom buzzed and franky got it allowing boomer to come up

'whats up bitches

'aunty boomer... debbie yelled and jumped into her arms

'hey mini how are you?

'im good and you?

'pretty good ay

'do you want a drink?

'what ya got?

'beer, wine, scotch, soft drink and water

'a beer would be good... debbie got boomer a beer and joined everyone outside

'boom booms.. franky hugged her best friend

'hey franks, hi bridget

'hi boomer

'hey bea how ya doing? she said as sh hugged bea

'im good boomer and you?

'yea good

'come and sit with us.. they sat and chatted for a while and the buzzer went again and debbie got it this time letting allie up and opening the door for her to come in, 

'hey debbie i bet your happy your home?

'yep, thank you for letting us stay with you

'its a pleasure having you and as i said you can come by anytime

'oh i will be coming to swim all the time

'i will cut you a key

'really?

'yes and you and your mum can use it whenever

'sweet

'where do i put this?

'it the oven its on low and the meat will finish off in there so it will keep it warm... allie put the potato bake in the oven 'what do you want to drink?

'beer please... handing allie a beer she went outside to join the others

'hey blondie

'hey boomer how are you?

'im good and you?

'pretty good, 

'franky good to see ya

'hey allie, this is bridget my girlfriend

'wow any woman that can put up with franky is good in my books, your brave

'i get that a lot, its good to meet you allie

'yea thanks gidge... franky rolled her eyes as bea giggled and it was like an angel singing when bea laughed or giggled to allie, bea winked at bea and went and sat beside her gliding her finger across her back

'i have heard a lot about you allie

'all good i hope

'yes all good, tell me about your company

'well we specialise in helping woman and men get out of violent relationships and children out of violent homes, we also help people living and working on the streets to get jobs, homes, education and so forth

'it must be very rewarding?

'it is but its not about that, people need help no matter how much money you have in your account or how smart you are or whatever everyone needs help and i hope i can provide what they need

'have you come in contact with violent people coming from there significant other that you have helped?

'yes a few times and one of them actually got me

'what do you mean?? they all were listening to allie talk and were intrigued

'there was a husband that was violent like really violent and his wife had come to me t get help, we put her in a shelter with her 2 children and about 2 weeks later he came to the head quarters and demanded i tell him where she was which of course i refused so he took out a knife and stabbed me before security had a chance to get to him

'shit

'yea it was about a year ago but apart from him nothing too major

'show us ya scar

'boomer... bea chastised 

'no its okay bea.. here it is.. she stood up and lifter her shirt showing a scar on her stomach and bea couldnt help but run her finger along it, everyone watched on as bea basically caressed allie's stomach and franky smirked at the desire in allie's eyes. bea moved her hand and allie put her shirt down and sat down again

'so bridget your a doctor?

'i sure am

'what kind of doctor?

'i was a general practitioner but not im a surgeon

'wow now thats impressive, you must see a lot of crazy shit

'oh yea like the other day i did an operation on a guy who swallowed a tampon 

'holy crap

'yea and so i went in and took it out

'thats definitely not for me i would throw up... they all laughed

'enough of work talk the meat is ready

'alright debbie let me get the salad and potato bake out... they all had finished eating and the leftover food was packed away and were now nursing fresh drinks 

'mum i spoke to my principle today and she organised to have me still enrolled in the school but do my work online and a teacher will come here once a week to check im doing okay so i can graduate with my class

'thats awesome i was a bit worried about you doing it on your own 

'i was too actually so im happy, anyways dessert time come and help me franky... they were in the kitchen and put the browning on one plate and on another they put the ice cream cups which had vanilla ice cream, nuts, strawberries, coconut and chocolate topping and they took them outside putting them on the table, allie got up and made another drink this time choosing scotch and she filled up a glass with straight scotch and threw it back burning her throat as it went down, her conversation with bea from the night before was still playing on her mind and she wanted to forget so she refilled the glass with straight scotch and threw that back as well before getting a beer and going to sit down with the girls bea smiling at her, a couple of hours later allie was pretty wasted but they didnt know how much until she stood up and basically lost her balance and fell luckily boomer caught her

'woah blondie are you okay?

'im fine..she slurred

'shit how much did she have to drink red?

'i dont know i thought she only had a few beers... franky went inside to cheek the drinks and found the scotch bottle almost empty and she bought it out

'this might explain it... debbie get some water please, boomer put her down gently... boomer sat allie down and bea turned to look at her

'allie look at me.. allie lifted her eyes to bea trying to concentrate and bea can see the fear in her eyes, the panic and she assumed it was about last night 'its okay... allie bit the inside of her cheek willing herself not to cry and debbie came out with a cold bottle of water

'allie drink this

'i dont want it franky

'you need too allie you will be dehydrated... franky handed it to bea and she opened it handing it to allie

'please drink some... allie took the bottle and had a few sips dropping most of it on herself soaking her shirt

'you wet yourself

'sounds about right, dont worry im going home anyways.. trying to stand up she stumbled again and this time franky held her up

'franky put her in my bed please, come follow me.;. franky followed bea to her room and sat allie on the edge of the bed 'franky can you give me a few minutes with allie please

'yea sure red i will be outside.. franky left and bea turned to allie

'why did you drink so much? allie shrugged her shoulders

'i wanted to forget...

'lift your arms so i can take your top off its soaked.. allie swayed a little but bea managed to get it off 'your bra is wet too, take it off and put this on.. she handed allie a shirt and turned around to give her privacy

'im done but i should go home

'your not going anywhere

'why not?

'cause your too drunk

'im fine

'really? bea challenged

'yep

'alright you can go home... if you count from ten backwards

'thats easy

'go ahead than

'10,9,7.. stopping she used her fingers and bea had to try hard not to laugh 'umm 5,2,1 see i did it

'no you missed 3 numbers

'no i didnt

'yes you did so please just get in my bed and go to sleep.. allie folded her arms and tried to keep herself steady but was failing miserably 

'no not without a kiss.. bea smiled and leaned down kissing allie and they pulled apart hearing someone clear there throat

'mum you cant do that with the others here if you want to keep it secret

'i know shit sorry, allie get in bed

'fine!! allie crawled into bed and bea put the blanket over her

'go to sleep

'im not tired... allie's eyes were slowly closing and debbie had to giggle, switching the light off and half closing the door so she could hear if allie called for her she went back to the balcony and sat down

'is she okay red?

'she fell asleep finally, she tried to go home and i told her she could if she counted backwards from ten let say a 5 year old would have done better

'she is going to have a hell of a hang over tomorrow

'i know franky, 

'what cause her to drink so much?

'lets just say everyone has there own things to deal with and this was her stupid way of dealing with it

'i have been there

'havnt we all franks.. said boomer, they spent another couple of hours talking until franky, bridget and boomer headed home and debbie and bea headed to bed

'good night mum

'goodnight baby i love you

'to the moon and back... bea kissed debbie's cheek and retreated to her bedroom and got into bed beside the sleeping blonde who was completely out of it.. she snuggled up to allie's body and fell asleep


	7. birthday

allie had woken up a few hours later and when she looked around it was dark and she sure as hell wasnt at home, looking around she turned over to see bea sleeping peacefully next to her and she smiled and stroked her cheek, the nauseous feeling came upon her and she sat up in bed and swung her feet to the floor trying to breath through it but it came on stronger so she stood up gently feeling very unstable on her legs and went to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet a couple of times, she sat down on the cold tiled floor and groaned 'what the fuck happened? she said to herself, the last thing she remembered she was one the balcony eating and drinking and spending time with the girls, she felt really drunk and the room was spinning, 

bea had woken up after she felt the sensation of someone touching her cheek and as she slowly opened her eyes she saw allie walking into the bathroom and heard her throwing up so she got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and walked into the bathroom and allie was sitting on the floor her back against the wall and her eyes closed

'allie? allie opened her eyes and bea saw how hazy she looked and a bit out of it 'are you okay? 

'i feel like shit..

'here have some water... allie took a couple of sips and put the bottle beside her 'go back to bed bea i will in soon i just need a couple minutes

'let me help you up... bea put her hand out and allie stared at her 'come on you need to get into bed... allie nodded and took bea's hand and when she stood she felt dizzy and fell back against the wall 'woah slowly yea.... they walked together slowly to the bed and allie got in and bea covered her, going to the bathroom she got a face towel and wet it with cold water and took it to allie and put it on her forehead

'this should help your head

'thank you... allie whispered as her eyes closed and bea smiled kissing her cheek and she too fell asleep with her hand holding the towel over allie's head... bea had woken up to a message from her phone and when she checked it was franky

'call me when you get up.. getting out of bed she quickly used the bathroom and went into the lounge room sitting down and calling franky

'morning red

'good morning franky whats going on?

'a couple things actually, first of all how is allie?

'she was up in the middle of the night throwing up

'oh shit

'yea it wasnt good and she was a bit wobbly when i helped her back to the bed

'did you sleep with her? she could basically hear franky smirk through the phone

'does it matter?

'you have only ever shared a bed with me and debbie so yea it does

'mind your business franky

'you are my business

'well just let it go okay

'fine god you take the fun out of everything

'whatever franky, so what do you want to tell me?

'do you know that today is allie's birthday? bea's eyes went wide

'shit no i didnt, how did you find out?

'after last night i wanted to know more about her so i looked online and i bought her 1st book just now, any ways i was reading some stuff on her and it came up

'shit what do i do?

'why do you care so much? bea went silent on the phone and didnt know what to say, she was really struggling to hide it from franky and she was pretty sure franky knew something was going on

'cause she has been really good to me and debbie, 

'yea i know but i also know that you like her and she likes you

'how do you know that? bea asked curiously 

'well for starters you shared a bed with her and thats huge, last night you both couldnt keep your eyes off each other and than when you touched her stomach last night i saw both your eyes had the whole lustful look in them 

'your very observant 

'only when it comes to you, you and debbie are very important to me and anyone that comes around you i will be like that.. bea smiled

'i love you franky i hope you know how much

'i know i love ya too, now what are we gonna do for her birthday?

'whatever it is will have to be later in the afternoon cause she will be hung over

'yea thats fine its day light saving which is good, 

'what do you suggest?

'lets do a bbq down at the beach and we can invite the crew and allie can meet them, we can invite kaz as well

'yea that sounds good

'lets do it a surprise so can you get kaz's number from her phone?

'yea i will do it, should we do a bbq or get food from somewhere?

'i think buying food is probably better cause its quite hot outside

'alright lets do pizza, pasta and salad's from pizzarama, i will order and pay over the phone and can and bridget pick it up?

'yea no sweat red just text me the order number, i will call boomer, maxi, liz and doreen

'alright lets say 4?

'sure and i will get drinks red, you stay home and make sure she is a little better by than

'okay and i will call kaz and talk to debbie, where are we gonna go?

'we can go to bronte beach there is the nice beach pools

'okay cool, i will talk to you later bye franky

'see ya red.. hanging up the phone she patted into the kitchen and saw allie's phone and she quickly grabbed kaz's number and stored it in her phone and called her

'hello kaz speaking

'hi kaz its bea i hope you dont mind me calling you?

'not at all is everything okay?

'yes it is, today is allie's birthday right?

'yes thats right

'what does she normally do?

'well as you can tell allie doesnt have any close friends so me and her go for dinner

'i organised a little thing at the beach with a few people do you think she would be okay with that?

'she would love that bea, she never really celebrated it even though i have tried to get her to come out with me

'okay well can you come today? it will be at bronte beach and i am organising food and franky is getting drinks and we can swim and have fun

' i would love too, 

'is there anyone else she would like there?

'umm no she doesnt like the whole too many people

'okay well i have invited franky and her girlfriend, boomer that you met and my best friend maxine and my sudo mother liz and of course debbie oh and a friend of mine doreen

'okay sounds good i will get the cake and some desserts

'that would be really good kaz, its going to be a surprise and im just going to take her for a drive later on and we will get there at 4 and the others will be there just before

'alright i will get there a little earlier so we can set up

'great see you later kaz

'bye bea... hanging up the phone she walked towards debbie's room, her ankle was feeling a little better so she decided to stop using the crutches and just hobbled around and it was much easier, going into debbie's rooms she had to laugh at how much of a messy sleeper she is, the blanket was half on debbie and hanging off the bed, one of her pillows had fallen to the floor and the other one was on its way, walking over she sat on the edge of the bed running her fingers over her daughters cheek softly which prompted debbie to open her eyes

'morning mum

'hey baby sorry to wake you

'its fine is everything alright?

'yes i just wanted to tell you today is allie's birthday franky just told me

'oh shit 

'yea thats what i said, anyways franky and i organised something for this afternoon

'doing what?

'we are getting food and drinks and kaz is bringing a cake and were going to the beach

'oh that would be fun, 

'yes so i need your help cause this is going to be a surprise since she decided not to tell me... debbie giggled

''alright what do we need to do?

'i need a present for her so can you go and get one for me, im going to look online now for something and when i find it i just need you to go pay and get it for  
.0326 me

'sure mum, 

'actually i might get boomer to take you just in case

'fine by me, actually mum i need to show you something

'what is it? debbie got out of bed and retrieved the letter

'yesterday when i went to school to empty my locker this was in there.. she said handing over the letter

-how dare you and that bitch of a mother of yours think you can leave me, you better think again im coming for you both and when i do i will lock you both up in the house and show you who is boss, you will wish you were never born you bitch'

bea felt the tears spring to her eyes and fall over like a waterfall, debbie sat up and wiped her mums tears 'its okay mum

'im sorry debbie, im sorry your in the middle of this

'dont worry about him im not, me and you together we are stronger than him and we are surrounded by strong women, franky, bridget, boomer and now allie as well we have an army behind us and lord knows boomer wants to beat the crap out of him... bea laughed

'i know and she can go for it but just not yet, once im divorced

'she will love it.

'i know your right debbie we are away from him and we will be okay, i wont let you down again debbie i promise

'you never have only he has.. debbie smiled and pulled her mum into a tight hug 'to the moon and back mum

'to the moon and back baby.. kissing the side of debbie's head she pulled back

'im hungry

'of course you are, well how about i make you pancakes?

'i will make them mum you go check on miss drunky.. they both laughed

'alright i will, dont say anything about her birthday till we get there but can you please pack us a bag and when you leave to go with boomer throw it in the car

'will do how about allie's bikini and stuff?

'im going to get our stuff from across the road soon so i will pack her a bag and put it in the car, im going to call boomer now and the food place 

'what food are you getting?

'im gonna call pizzarama and get pizza, pasta and salads and franky is bringing drinks and kaz is bringing a cake and desert

'sounds good, when i go to the shops i will get plastic plats, cups and cutlery

'that would be good, im going to check on allie... debbie nodded and bea headed into her room seeing allie sleeping under the covers maybe the light was hurting her eyes, pulling the blanket back she saw big blue eyes staring back at her

'good morning allie

'im so embarrassed... she said pulling the blanket over her head but bea pulled it off again

'why?

'i got so drunk and than i got sick in the middle of the night, im so sorry 

'dont worry about it

'im an idiot

'no your not, yea you did have a bit too much and i get why you did it but your not an idiot

'i am.. allie mumbled as she put her hand over her face

'your not... bea said as she leaned down kissing her cheek making allie shyly smile 'how do you feel?

'not too bad but my head hurts so bad

'debbie is making breakfast so lets eat and than you can lay down

'i should go home and leave you to yourselves

'NO!!! bea yelled and allie scrunched up her face and held her head 'shit im sorry i didnt meant to yell, i mean no i dont want you to go especially when you dont feel well

'i will be fine i just need a few more hours of sleep and i need to shower

'well i wasnt gonna say anything... bea said holding her nose and allie giggled and slapped her arms playfully

'you shit head

'sorry couldnt help it, you can shower and sleep here, i dont want you to go i want you to stay with me... bea pulled a sad face

'okay fine 

'good now let me get you something to wear and you can shower and than we can eat... handing allie a pair of shorts and singlet she headed into the shower and washed and bea had a spare tooth brush so she brushed her teeth and felt a little more human, walking into the kitchen bea was setting the table and debbie was just finishing the plating

'morning deb

'good morning.... she said chirpily 

'come sit down allie.. they all sat down and ate well debbie scoffed her whole plate, bea had 2 pancakes and allie had one and they had fruit as well, once finished bea cleaned up while debbie had a shower, she had found what she wanted for allie so she called the place and got them to hold it and gave them debbie's details so she could pick it up, boomer was happy to take her little minion to the shops and hang out, allie was sitting at the table with a bottle of water and she was falling asleep

'allie go lay down in my bed

'im okay

'no your not go in there i will be there in a few minutes.. allie nodded and headed into the room laying in bed, debbie came out of the shower and sat the table with her mum

'baby give me a minute to order the food and pay so i can give you my card

'no worries mum... dialing the number she waited for it to be picked up

'hello pizzarama

'hi i want to make an order to be picked up at 3.30 please

'sure what can i get you?

'can i have 5 family pizza's please, 1 cheese, 1 Hawaiian, 1 bbq chicken, 1 meat lover and 1 feta and chicken, i also want 2 large chicken spinach pasta, 2 large spaghetti and meat balls, 2 large chilli pesto pasta as well, i want 2 large garden salads, 2 large chicken ceasar salads and 2 large greek salads, can i also get 5 portions of garlic bread and i want your specialty sauce please, 15 of the little boxes of them

'sure and do you want to pay now or on pick up?

'now please and please make sure it is ready on time it is important and for a birthday

'we will no problems... once bea paid she text franky the order number and handed her card to debbie 

'debbie go to goldmark and give them your name 

'what did you get?

'i tennis bracelot, do you think its too much?

'no i think its perfect

'good and can you get me a big bouquet of flowers please and leave them with boomer and she can bring them with her

'yea sure mum, boomer just text she is down stairs

'you be careful wont you

'of course mum dont worry i will have boomer

'yea and she wont let anyone touch you, 

'i will be back later mum i didnt get a chance to pack a bag but i will do it later

'no worries debbie... debbie left and bea watched from outside as she got into boomers car and she went back inside grabbing a couple aspirins and a fresh bottle of water and went to her room, allie was laying on her back with her hand over her head

'here allie take these... allie sat up and took the tablet downing most of the bottle and lay back down.. bea closed the blinds and got into bed beside allie 'come here.. allie put her head on bea's chest and bea gently rubbed her head.. they lay in silence for a while till bea saw allie had fallen asleep so she too closed her eyes deciding a nap was a good idea

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie was being dragged out of the house by debbie and bea which she wasnt too impressed about

'cant we just stay here?

'no we want to go out

'well than go and i will go home.. 

'nope you cant

'why not deb?

'cause mum will mope around if your not there so please just come

'fine where are we going?

'just for a drive now lets go

'bea you cant drive

'yes i can, im feeling better and i can as long as its not far, you can drive back later and we are taking your car cause i havnt picked mine up yet

'alright lets go than, gee you smith woman are bossy... 

they all laughed and headed out to the car and got in and bea began driving, when debbie got back she packed a bag for her and her mum and threw it in the car with towels and blankets just in case they needed them, while she was at the shops she got allie's present and the flowers and boomer dragged her to the pool shop and boomer bought a massive double seater blow up chair for the beach later on, once debbie loaded up there stuff she sneakily grabbed allie's house keys while her mum and allie were sleeping and grabbed her stuff and put it in the car as well, as they got closer debbie and bea were chatting about something and allie wasnt really concentrating she was lost in her thoughts, her birthday was something she didnt really like celebrating not because she didnt like it, it was because when she was growing up it wasnt made to be a big deal so she made a point to not get her hopes up, she sure as hell didnt celebrate it on the streets not that she could remember what day it was she was so high, she did remember this one time when some of the girls on the streets got her a cake and gave her a rose which was really sweet but apart from that kaz was the only one she did something with which they went to dinner, actually she did get a happy birthday text from kaz but they never organised dinner so allie assumed kaz must be busy.. she was bought out of her thoughts when the car stopped and bea put her hand on her knee

'you okay?

'yea sorry just got lost in my thoughts. 

'come on i got something to show you.. they got out of the car and it was only than that allie realised they were at the beach, they followed debbie and allie wasnt even watching just walking and looking around at the scenery and she loved the beach, the ocean breeze, the smell of salt water, the beaming sun it was her favourite place to be, her head turned when she heard her name being called and she saw balloons and a happy birthday sign and few people there boomer, franky, bridget, kaz and some people she didnt know, they all walked over to her and wished her a happy birthday

'happy birthday blondie

'thanks boomer 

'happy birthday allie.. 

'thank you franky and bridget, how did you even know?

'we have our ways, 

'thank you for all this

'it wasnt us it was all red.. allie looked over at bea who was saying hi to an older woman with blonde hair and smiled 'your so into her.. franky smirked 

'what? no im not

'you so are allie... allie blushed bright red and franky cackled 'look i dont blame you she is beautiful but dont hurt her or i will set boomer onto you... allie didnt say anything as bea came over with the 3 other people

'allie this here is my second mother liz, my best friend maxine and another friend of mine doreen

'happy birthday love

'thank you liz its nice to meet you

'you too... 

'maxine its nice to meet you and doreen you as well

'good to meet you too allie, we appreciate how much you have done for bea and debbie, you really have taken them out of a volatile situation

'it was nothing, i just did what anybody else would do... maxine stepped forward and held allie's hands

'no sweet heart you have helped them so much you gave them a place and a shoulder to cry on, you have been there for her when she pushes people away...

'i would do it all over again.. allie said as she smiled at bea

'okay guys lets eat before it gets cold

'just give me a minute guys i need to talk to kaz,,, grabbing kaz's hand she pulled her away from the group as they set up the food

'happy birthday bubba

'thank you, i cant believe there all here for me

'why wouldnt they be? your an amazing person allie

'i just have never really celebrated like this before, its been me and you for the last few years and before hand i didnt do anything

'well allie embrace it, all of this is for you so enjoy it, now lets eat it smells so good.. they walked over to the table and allie sat between debbie and boomer and opposite bea, allie couldnt keep her eyes off bea she was so beautiful, bea smiled shyly and she put herself some food and allie as well

'eat up your gonna need your strength.. bea smiled as she handed allie a plate

'thank you.. allie winked and debbie giggled at them making them both blush.. once they ate bridget and maxine packed up the left overs and put them in the car,everyone except bea and allie went down to the water for a swim and bea and allie sat on the blanket next to each other

'i have something for you

'you have done enough bea i dont need anything, well except you... allie said and winked

'your cheeky you know that

'only with you beautiful

'alright miss charmer here these are for you.. bea handed over the flowers from beside her and the box

'no one has ever given me flowers

'well im glad to be the only one than, now open the box

'what is it?

'open it and you will find out.. she put the flowers down and opened the box her hand going over her mouth and she felt tears spring to her eyes

'bea its beautiful

'so you like it?

'i love it but its too much

'no its not, its perfect for you, 

'can you put it on please.. bea took the bracelet out of the box and hooked it onto allie's wrist and than kissed her wrist 'bea you shouldnt do that out here everyone is here

'i dont care, i really dont.. bea kissed up her arm and along her neck up to her lips and kissed her passionately and they could hear everyone cheering and whistling making them both laugh, pulling back they looked down at there group and they were clapping and boomer and franky whistling

'i fucking knew it.... wooooooo hoooooooo..... franky yelled and everyone laughed

'there so embarrassing

'its cause they love you

'i love them too, there my crazy family

'its good you have them, i have kaz and although it doesnt seem like a lot but she is everything to me, if it wasnt for kaz i would probably be dead

'im happy your here.. with me... looking at allie she couldnt resist to kiss those luscious lips 'lets go for a swim

'i dont have anything to wear

'you do actually, i hope you dont mind but debbie went to your house and packed you a bag its in the boot

'i dont mind at all, 

'lets go get changed... they went to the car and grabbed there bags and got changed and headed into the water laughing as they watched franky and bridget trying to push boomer onto her big floaty

'bea lets help them... going over they pushed boomer up onto the floaty and allie helped debbie up and they were settled

'all good?

'yep thanks blondie, hey so bea are you like franky now? bea frowned 'you know like a clitty licker? they all erupted laughing and she said it so loud other people around them laughed as well

'jesus boomer keep it down

'ah yea sorry but are you?

'i dont know what i am boomer all i know is allie kinda got me i guess you could say

'so your happy?

'yes boomer i am

'alright but if you hurt her allie im coming for ya

'duley noted..... kaz came over to allie with a straight face, she pulled allie away from everyone so they could talk

'i just need her for a few minutes

'i was going to tell you mama but we werent ready to go out public, please dont be mad

'im not mad allie im just worried

'about what?

'just the whole situation i guess, her ex isnt exactly locked up and he is very dangerous and i dont want you getting hurt

'i know i get it but bea is a good person

'wait dont get me wrong i know she is i have done my own looking into her

'what do you mean? kaz what did you do?

'i ran a back round check on her

'for fuck sake kaz why would you do that?

'cause i need to know your in good hands and the people you surround yourself with are good people

'i need to tell her you did this, im not going top hide this from her and im not happy you did it

'i know call her over now... allie calls bea over and she stands next to allie

'whats up?

'tell bea what you did?

'i ran back round check on you and its not cause i think your shady or anything like that but allie has been through enough shit and users and i need to make sure she is in good hands... bea nodded

'okay you could of just asked me

'thats true i could of but im sure you would have told me to piss off

'thats true i would have cause its my business and you cant judge a person from there past otherwise i could have easily judged allie on hers... kaz's eyes went wide and she looked at allie

'you told her?

'i did, i told her everything

'wow

'listen kaz i get your worried about allie but im not my past , my past is shit very shit but im taking steps to make it better, i want a better life for myself and for debbie its the least i owe her and i want allie in my life, she has become very important to me and i will never intentionally hurt her and i hope you can accept that

'im only trying to look out for allie

'i know you are and i get you wont trust me straight away but know i want nothing but the best for her... kaz nodded

'alright but my eyes are on you

'i have no doubt... kaz swam off and hung out with the others

'im sorry babe.. allie said as she turned to face bea and bea smiled side 'why you smiling like that?

'i like when you call me that

'what? babe?

'yep... bea put her arms around allie's neck and allie's arms around bea's waist pulling her in closer

'hmm babe.. bea giggled and allie's lips were on hers kissing her so softly bea thought it didnt even happen 

'happy birthday allie

'thank you babe, do i get birthday snuggles before i go home later?

'well i have to come to your place and get my stuff so i think we can sort something out.... bea kissed allie over and over again and allie giggled

'oi get over here lovers

'we better go or franky might jump on us and i dont think i can handle that.. swimming over to the group franky put her arm over allie

'you better not hurt her

'i wont i promise

'good cause she has been through enough

'franky leave allie alone

'gidge what do you think? 

'i think allie has easily proven herself that she protects bea with everything she has and debbie

'yea alright fine but im keeping an eye on you

'that better be all you keep on her franky

'so protective red

'you better believe it, allie is gorgeous so no one can go near her only me

'dont worry red i got my own sex bomb... she hugged bridget kissing her cheek 'enough of the mushy shit lets play volley ball

'alright whats the teams?

'me, debbie and boomer versus you, allie and kaz the others will be hanging on the floaty as judges

'alright your on... they split into teams and began playing volley ball laughing and having fun, franky laughing when bea hit the ball and it went out of there fake lines

'come on red what was that?

'shut up franky

'aww are you sad

'i hate you

'nah you dont you love me

'yea whatever.. they spent an hour playing there game and bea, allie and kaz beat franky, boomer and debbie and they all got out to cut the cake.. bea wrapped a towel around herself and one around allie pulling her into her body distracting her while they took the cake out and put candles in, it was getting dark and as she hugged allie she kissed her neck hearing allie hum

'are you having fun? she whispered in allie's ear

'more than i could ever imagine

'good now turn around... allie spun around and bridget stood there holding the cake with the candles lit and the others surrounded, 

'blow your candles out... allie did so and thanked everyone and she leaned back into bea who snaked her arms around her waist 

'happy birthday beautiful girl

'thank you so much babe i have never done much for my birthday and this is more than i can imagine

'its been a pleasure to celebrate with you.. they stood there hugging for a while and bea's hands travelled under allie's towel and was running her nails up and down her stomach 

'hmm thats feels good.. bea smiled

'should we get some cake?

'yes please... they went and sat with the others and put a piece of cake with was chocolate mud and there was also a cheese cake and big fruit salad

'here you go.. allie handed bea a plate and she took her own 'hmm yum i love chocolate good choice babe

'kaz got the cakes

'oh no wonder she got my favourite, thanks mama

'anytime allie... as they finished eating bea looked at debbie just as she picked up a piece and shoved it into boomer's face

'oi ya little shit.. debbie got up and started running as boomer chased her 'come here ya shit.. debbie giggled and everyone else laughed, 

'mum help!!

'oh no you started it debbie your on your own.. allie stood up and threw her plate in the bin and debbie came running over to her

'allie help... debbie ran behind her and boomer picked them both up swinging them around as they laughed and squealed and bea had the biggest smile on her face and franky nudged her

'its good to see it red

'see what?

'the smile

'i cant help, deb and i are away from him and now allie its all just starting to happen

'your happy?

'more than i ever have before... franky kissed her cheek and put her arms around bea's shoulders 

'its about time... bea nodded feeling the emotions coming on, only bridget, debbie and bea saw this side of franky the soft sweet side and she was so grateful to have franky in her life and she forever will thank her parents for adopting her, she fit right in and looked after bea no matter what

'i love you franky, i couldnt imagine my life without you... the tears for both of them dropped as they hugged and maxine was taking photos of them, maxine went around and took photos with all of them so she could make something for allie 

'boomer put me down

'oh shit sorry blondie but you got in the way... she put allie down and debbie and they looked at each other

'run.. they laughed and both took off running towards the water laughing and dragging the big floaty in with them and they jumped on laughing.. boomer was right behind them laughing

'ah forget it i cant be bothered.. boomer floated on her back and debbie and allie relaxed on the floaty

'debbie and allie get along really well red

'yea which is surprising cause debbie doesnt attach to people like that

'i think she feels safe with allie thats why, i realised debbie is closed off until she trusts the person and lets them in, she had seen what allie has done for you and she trusts her

'im glad they get along so well

'yea otherwise she would give her a hard time.. franky laughed

'oh i know, lets go back in ... they all went back into the water except for liz and kaz who stayed back chatting,, walking into the water bea went over to allie and debbie

'you 2 are trouble you know

'not me mum im a good girl.. bea scoffed

'yea right deb i saw you shove cake in boomers face

'well i thought she needed help eating.. allie giggled 'come up here mum im going to swim with franky.. debbie jumped off and bea got up there and laid beside allie

'hey beautiful

'hey.. bea smiled as she lay on allie's chest and allie was rubbing her back

'i like this

'what?

'laying here with a stunningly beautiful woman in my arms, food and cake to top it off its been the best birthday ever.. bea lifted her head

'im glad your having fun.. leaning down she kissed allie slowly at first but allie deepened it when her hand went behind bea's neck, bea wasnt sure what happened but allie somehow flipped them and now bea was on her back and allie hovering over her with her lips attached to hers, allie's tongue made it into her mouth and it felt like a lightening bolt for both of them, they must have leaned on one side too much and they tipped over falling into the water the other laughing as they came up 

'well thats one way to cool down red

'piss off franky.. she said coughing as she swallowed some water

'you okay babe?

''yea i just swallowed some water and it tastes like shit

'well yea you drank whale sperm..... everyone turned to look at boomer who looked innocent 'what? its true... they all burst out laughing and bea had to hold her stomach it hurt to laugh that much

'oh god i cant breath

'that was too much im getting out plus im tired

'oh come on allie you might get up the duff

'boomer please stop i cant laugh anymore it hurts

'well whale sperm could swim up you and impregnate you, well any of us

'oh wow bea im getting out my eyes hurt from swimming

'im coming with you, boomer crept me out and its getting really late

'thats true gidge im getting out too.... they all got out except debbie and boomer who decided to stay for a bit longer lounging on the big floaty.. bea and allie sat on the blanket on the floor trying to dry off and bridget and franky sat next to them

'so franky debbie showed me the letter from her locker

'hmm i got her out of there as quick as i could

'i know i trust you franky im just worried

'what letter babe?

'yesterday when franky and bridget took debbie to school to empty her locker and speak to the principal there was a note in her locker from harry and lets say it was bad very bad

'if you give it to me i can speak to my lawyer friend and she can apply for an AVO tonight based on threats

'can you do that?

'yes do you want to?

'yes please

'let me call her now 

'that would be good thank you.. 

'i will call her now i will be back, kaz come with me please... kaz followed allie out of range of the others

'whats up?

'harry left a threatening note for debbie at her school so im going to call kate and ask her to move onto an AVO tonight

'yea thats a good idea what do you need me to do?

'i need you to get trail on him, get groups of 2 people to follow him work, shops, the pub i dont care find out where he is at all time, get 3 groups together and rotate following him, i want to know if he goes to franky's house, you tell them to call me or yourself at anytime if he is doing shifty shit

'alright im on it... kaz went to franky and bea and took down there addresses, phone numbers and bea's old address as well, allie rang kate and told her what was going on

'kate i need this tonight please

'i will start the paperwork now and when you can bring me the note

'i will be at your place in an hour

'okay see you soon allie.. hanging up she went over to bea

'babe i need to go and get the note and take it to the lawyer, franky can you take them home?

'yea no worries

'okay bea i need have the spare key can i go into your place to get it?

'yes of course, its in debbie's room by the tv

'i will see you later, thank you all so much for coming... kissing bea she and kaz took off, kaz went and spoke to some of the girls and allie went to bea's place and got the letter from debbie's room and drove to kate's house

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

knocking on the door it opened after a few seconds

'allie come in

'here is the note.. kate read it and sighed

'what a scum

'you dont know half of it wait till you hear the whole story

'alright the paperwork is ready i just got off the phone with the judge and he is waiting for me so he can sign it off and harry will be served tonight

'thank you so much for doing this

'of course oh and this is for you.. kate handed allie a bottle of red wine 'happy birthday

'thank you kate how did you even remember?

'i have known you for 5 years plus im a lawyer i dont forget anything

'thank you i appreciate it, i gotta get back but i will see you on tuesday

'yes an i will make it a long appointment so e can do it all at once and we can get things in motion

'okay i will tell 

'i will buzz you when he has been served.. allie left and went home parking her car and going into her house and jump in the shower washing off all the sand, once she finished she put on a bra and undies and her silky robe and she grabbed a bottle of water and sat on her balcony taking a breather, she could see bea wasnt back yet so she relaxed back, allie's balcony faced the street and it was lower so you could just walk off it to the ground, her phone rang a couple minutes later seeing it was kaz she answered

'hey kaz

'hey so i have eyes on him no, i got 2 girls on him now 

'where is he?

'when they went to his house he was leaving and they followed him to the pub and there inside sitting not far from him

'okay good keep me updated thanks kaz

'anytime bubba talk soon... hanging up allie saw a text come through and she opened it, it was from an unknown number and it said

-happy birthday beautiful, i cant wait to fuck that sexy body of yours again and again, i want your lips wrapped around my dick... allie gulped she didnt know who it was and it scared her. allie looked up when she heard her name being called

'allie are you okay?

'hmm yea im fine. the paper work is getting lodged as we speak and kate will call or text me when he gets served... bea nodded and puffed her cheeks as she took a big breath

'i dont know how he is going to take that

'he will have to deal with it

'he might go after franky and bridget

'get boomer to stay at there house tonight

'thats a good idea. are you sure your okay allie? you dont look well? allie looked at bea and sighed

'i dont want to lie to you

'than dont, please talk to me

'i got this today.. bea climbed over and grabbed the phone reading the text

'what the fuck?? who is it?

'i dont know, i really dont, the number isnt one i recognise

'maybe franky knows someone that can find out who's number it is

'yea i guess so..... allie dropped her head in her hands and breathed heavily

'allie it will be okay... bea stood closer and rubbed her back 'do you know who it could be?

'not that i can think of i mean bea i have been with a lot of people but none of them have my number and they wouldnt bother with me i have been off the streets for a long time, 

'an ex?

'i never dated guys there was only ever..... allie stood up her eyes going wide 'fuck!!! she walked inside and bea followed a couple minutes later seeing allie pacing up and down the lounge room

'allie what is it? allie shook her head and bea stepped closer 'allie stop... allie stopped in her tracks and looked out the window 

'what if its him?

'who?

'my uncle.. it took a few seconds for bea to understand what allie meant and than it clicked her uncle that molested and raped her, going up to allie she turned her around to look into her eyes

'im going to talk to franky and she will find out for sure, it will be okay he wont get near you i will keep you protected, i promise... pulling allie into a hug she felt her trembling and bea understood, harry is just as bad as her uncle taking whatever they wanted from them without suffering any consequences

'come and stay with me tonight

'no im okay 

'please i really want to sleep with you tonight

'alright... bea could see in her eyes how sad she was and it broke her heart.. kissing allie a couple times she pulled back 

'lets get my stuff and go back to mine who knows how much cake debbie is eating... allie nodded and they packed bea and debbie's stuff and put them by the door

'i need to change

'you can stay like that if you want

'but i only have a bra and undies on underneath

'if your okay sleeping like that than so am i... bea said shyly

'if your okay with it than i am, let me put slippers on and bring a change of clothes... they headed to bea's place and walked in and as predicted debbie was eating cake

'mum the left overs are in the fridge, there is so much of it

'okay we can have it tomorrow, dont make yourself sick on cake please

'i wont mother calm down

'come and take your stuff and pack it away

'yes boss!!! debbie saluted and giggled as she took her stuff and headed to the room

'do you want a drink?

'how about you unpack your stuff and i make us hot chocolates?

'that would be good thank you... bea and debbie unpacked and they were all sitting on the lounges with hot chocolates and a bowl of fruit

'oh um allie i have something for you... debbie got up and went to her room and came back handing allie a gift wrapped box

'you didnt have to get me anything

'i know but i did so just open it.. allie opened the box and it was a beautiful picture frame with a 3d mould of 2 sea horses linking tales

'wow its beautiful thank you so much debbie

'your welcome you know sea horses link tails so they dont lose each other

'thats beautiful debbie

'thanks mum 

'thank you debbie i will hang it on my wall at home.... putting it aside they relaxed for an hour till they finally retreated to bed, allie took her robe off and lay in bed and she watched as bea took her jeans and singlet off 

'bea you dont have to

'i want to..., allie and bea were lying in bed facing each other they had been in silence for half an hour just staring and touching each other

'i cant go through it bea, i cant see him, i cant deal with him he broke me, i have only seen him once since i left home and i would rather die than see him again... allie broke down crying and bea pulled her in to hold her tight

'shuu its okay i wont let him get near you, i will kill him before he does and if he tries... holding onto allie till she had calm down allie fell into a deep sleep after the long day, the hangover, the beach and now this asshole had allie exhausted... bea moved allie to lay on the pillow and pulled the blanket over her and got out of bed and took her phone and allie's phone and headed to the kitchen calling franky

'hey red its a bit late

'sorry did i wake you?

'no we getting ready for bed, whats up?

'i need you to do me a favour

'what is it?

'do you know someone that can find out who's name a phone number is registered in?

'yes okay good im going to send you a number i need a name please

'okay whats happened?

'i cant tell you but i really need this done and i need it done quick

'alright send it to me and i will send it to my guy now and he will get back to me asap

'thank you so much franky

'no worries, anything else?

'no but thank you for today, allie had lots of fun

'im glad she deserves it, good night red

'good night franky... bea hung up and sent the number to franky and tiptoed into her room and got into bed and allie snuggled up to her and she fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant even tell you how thankful i am for all your comments and interest in this story, i had this in mind for a while and i started it so i didnt forget but now it seems to be the only one im writting.. go figure.. anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter


	8. stress'n'fun

allie woke up and although she felt completely off and upset she felt safe wrapped in the arms of the beautiful red head, when she woke she was laying with her head on bea's chest and as she kissed bea's chest she fluttered her eyes open smiling sleepily

'good morning beautiful

'good morning

'how are you feeling today allie?

'im okay im just confused, i dont understand why this is happening.. allie's tears came fast and bea held her tightly

'your okay allie i promise i will look after you.. allie pulled back and wiped her tears

'im the one that is supposed to look after you.. bea smiled

'how about we look after each other?

'i like that idea, im going to go into the office today

'i thought you had a couple weeks off

'i do but i need a distraction right now, im sorry i just need some time to figure out my head

'its alright i understand, just know i am here for whatever you need, listen i spoke to franky last night and gave her the number to find out who's number it is that way we can find out definitely, i should find out in a couple hours

'thank you beautiful it would be good to know for sure, how about i make breakfast?

'well it smells like debbie is already on it

'i thought i was dreaming up that smell.. bea laughed

'that girl can cook trust me, lets go check out what she is doing... they both walked out of the room and into the kitchen

'good morning baby

'good morning you 2, i hope your hungry cause i made brekkie 

'starving what did you make?

'the debbie special of course mum

'whats that? said allie

'it has poached eggs, crispy bacon, sausages, tomatoes cooked with spinach and mushrooms topped with cheese and toast

'thats a lot of food

'thats how deb likes to eat. lets sit... once they ate allie left and went home had a shower and took off to the head quarters, walking in she saw kaz talking to a couple of girls and kaz turned to see her

'what are you doing here?

'good to see you too kaz

'sorry im always happy to see you but you have 2 weeks off

'i know but i wanted to check on things, im going to my office... kaz knew something was off but let it go for now

'alright i will be there soon... allie took off down the long hallway and into her office throwing her jacket and bag on the chair, her office was beautiful it had a mahogany wooden table with a leather chair, on one side had a 3 seater couch with a coffee table in front and on the other side of the office was a mini kitchen with a coffee machine and a fridge full of drinks for herself and everyone, sitting in her chair she opened her laptop and began going through her emails coming across an email that broke her heart it was about a woman who was in a marriage and was being abused daily ending up in hospital on multiple occasions, she had 2 kids and needed help getting to a safe place, she used her intercom to call kaz to her office which she appeared a few moments later

'whats up allie?

'have you seen the email of the mother with 2 children that needs help escaping?

'yes i have we were just talking about it

'i want a meeting with the girls

'after lunch we will have the meeting

'just order pizza for everyone and we can do it over food

'alright i will be back soon.. kaz left and ordered pizza and returned half an hour later with the pizza and the girls following, as kaz set up the pizza and drinks allie stood up in front of them

'girls we have a mother and her 2 children that need a safe place to go

'how old are the children? mel asked

'a girl 4 and a boy 6, we need to get them out safely, i want a safe plan in place to move in tonight

'thats not much time

'i know but i we cant wait, she has been in hospital so many times and he could hurt her again tonight... they all agreed and made a plan and they all left the office except for kaz who sat opposite allie with her arms folded

'whats wrong?

'nothing

'dont lie to me i know you too well and i can tell you have been crying and didnt sleep much

'im fine kaz dont worry

'if you dont tell me i will call bea... allie sighed 

'i got this message yesterday... handing her phone to kaz

'what the fuck? who is it?

'i dont know but i have a feeling its him.. kaz frowned

'him who? 

'there is only one person i can think of... taking a deep breath 'my uncle... kaz's eyes went wide

'that fucking scum he wont come near you allie... kaz went over to allie as she saw the tears falling down her cheeks and held her close 'bubba i promise he wont get near you

'im so fucking scared kaz, im scared he will come after me

'oh allie that wont happen, he is a pig and wont come near you.. have you told bea about this?

'yes she knows everything about him and i showed her the message

'what did she say?

'pretty much what you said about keeping me safe and away from him, she spoke to franky to find out who's name the number is registered to

'thats good when will you find out? just than the phone rang and she saw it was bea

'now i guess... answering the phone

'hey bea

'hey allie i just got a call from franky

'what did she say?

'the name it is registered in is derek channing... allie felt like she was going to be sick and her heart was pounding so fast, she didnt realise her breathing was fast as she sunk into her seat a concerned kaz took the phone from her

'bea?

'kaz whats going on? is allie okay?

'what did you say to her?

'franky said the number is registered to derek channing

'fuck thats him thats her uncle... looking at allie her anxiety was hitting her as her breathing became uneven 'shit allie is having a anxiety attack i gotta go.. before bea could answer the phone hung up and allie dropped to her knees in front on allie

'allie breath, deep breath in and slowly out... allie was breaking out into a sweat and the fear in her eyes made kaz angry how this guy could reduce a beautiful amazing woman like allie to nothing... 

'i..cant....breath... allie stuttered out

'i know just relax and breath, deep breath in and out, in and out, good girl keep going... it took allie a good half hour to get her breathing back to normal and the door opened and bea came in

'allie.. she went over as kaz stepped out of the way and pulled allie into her arms 'its okay baby your okay... allie sobbed into bea's neck and refused to let go of bea

'im going to leave you 2 to it i will be back soon.. bea nodded and kaz left the room, bea held allie for a while allowing her to let it out.. after a while allie calmed down and pulled back a little

'im sorry... allie's voice was hoarse and bea wiped her tears

'you have nothing to be sorry for, i told you im here for you

'im a mess

'allie if you havent seen yet so am i.... bea saw how tired allie was 'come on lay down on the couch... bea pulled allie to the couch and let her lay down taking off her jacket and put it over her

'how are you even here?

'when kaz told me you were having a anxiety attack i googled your office and caught a taxi here, you scared me i was so worried

'i didnt mean to... they sat in silence for a few minutes till allie spoke again 'im so scared bea.. she whispered 

'i know you are, allie your a strong, confident and powerful woman i wont let him come near you. 

'you dont know him bea its like he enjoys tormenting me, i just dont know how he got my number

'allie your very well known and maybe he has tracked you somehow, maybe you should change your number

'i cant my number is connected to this company so i need to wait till things calm down.. putting a lock of blonde hair behind allie's ear she leaned in kissing her lips

'alright lets hope for no more contact, right now you need to close your eyes and have a sleep.

'will you stay with me or do you have to go?

'i will stay as long as you need me, up your head.. bea sat down and allie laid her head on bea's lap running her fingers through the blonde tresses and allie's eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep. kaz came in about half an hour later entering slowly seeing allie sleeping and bea just sitting there with her

'she fell asleep?

'she was exhausted

'im not surprised, she looked tired when she came in

'she had a rough night last night

'i just cant believe he contacted her and he was so vile about it

'kaz what are we going to do?

'right now im really worried about her, i dont want her to return to drugs because she cant handle the situation, keep an eye on her and just be there for her

'okay i should take her home

'she wont stay with you all the time she would want to stay at home a lot so dont take it personally, i think though you should take her home now and let her rest

'good idea..... shaking allie gently 'allie wake up..

'hmmm... allie moaned

'wake up and lets go back to my place... allie opened her eyes to see bea and kaz

'i cant go we have something on tonite

'allie i have it covered so off you go

'are you sure?

'of course and i will call you later once it is all settled.. allie nodded and sat up

'make sure you do kaz

'i will dont worry... allie went to stand but she didnt seem to have any energy and fell back into the couch

'shit.. she mumbled

'its alright let us help you just give me a minute..... kaz left and came back a few minutes later 'okay lets go... bea and kaz held allie on either side and walked out of the office and down the hall out to the main section seeing no one around

'where is everyone?

'i told them i wanted the area clear until i tell them, your the boss and they dont need to know about anything

'thank you mama... kissing kaz's cheek they walked out and into allie's car

'you rest up and let bea take care of you, i will call you later

'i love you mama

'i love you too bubba... bea got in the drivers seat and drove them back home, 

'come up to my place yea?

'babe i really just want to be in my own bed

'okay let me get you comfortable... bea helped allie into her house and into her bed, allie pulled her clothes off leaving her in undies and a bra and bea pulled the blanket over her

'do you need anything?

'no thank you babe you have done plenty thank you

'anytime.. kissing allie's cheek she stood up closing the curtains and heading for the door 'i will come by later and check on you, if you need me you call me

'i will babe.. with that allie fell asleep and bea headed to her house 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

allie had woken up a few hours later and had a shower to freshen up, once she dressed in shorts and a t-shirt she headed into the lounge room and sat down flicking the tv on, she had been watching for an hour when her phone rang and picking it up it was kaz

'hey kaz everything alright?

'i just rang to tell you we are about to go in and get the woman and her kids

'kaz he will probably be there so be careful and watch out for the kids they will be so scared

'i know we have the girls waiting, 

'tell the woman that your with me so she doesnt get scared and bring her here to my house tonight

'are you sure?

'yes its late and i will make sure to have food for them, tomorrow we can settle them in the safe place

'alright i will text you when we are on our way

'alright speak soon bye kaz

'bye... allie hung up her phone and looked online for a place that is open to order food, there was a pizza place and even though she already had pizza today it was easy and quick so she placed an order for 7 pizza's and a couple of salads, she got a text 15 minutes later from kaz saying they were on there way and the pizza had just arrived so she cleaned up a little and waited at the front for them to arrive, the white van turned up and the woman walked out unsure what to do until she saw allie and she walked over and hugged her

'thank you.. she whispered

'your safe now.. pulling back she smiled 'lets get you and the kids inside to relax and eat... the lady anna smiled and her kids were helped out of the van and held her hand 'girls everyone come in and eat i have plenty.. they all went in and allie bought plates and drinks for everyone 

'you all start eating kaz come with me... kaz followed allie to her bedroom leaving anna her kids and 3 woman there 'how did it go?

'he was there and we could tell he had been hitting her, she had bruises on her stomach, arms and legs

'i will get a doctor here to check her out, did he put up a fight?

'he sure did put mel put him on his ass

'she is little but she is scrappy

'she sure is, im going to stay here with you allie tonight and than get them settled tomorrow

'okay you go eat im going to call bea... kaz went to the lounge room and allie picked up her phone an calling bea

'hi allie i was just about to call you

'hey beautiful how are you?

'im good how are you feeling?

'im okay... bea could tell in allie's voice she was struggling

'do you want to come over? debbie is at franky's for the night

'i cant i have a mother and her 2 kids here for the night as well as kaz

'a new case?

'yea kaz and the girls just got her out, i need to call the doctor and get her settled, her kids look petrified

'those poor kids, do you want some help? 

'you dont have to do that

'i know but i would like to help and maybe i can speak to the woman to keep her calm, from one battered woman to another

'thats actually a really good idea but is your ankle okay?

'its sore but its fine, im going to shower and i will be over

'okay babe see you soon... hanging up allie walked out to the others the kids were eating little bits but they were clung to there mum

'hey little ones im allie and were just here to help, this goofy looking one is kaz she is the grandma of the group.. the kids giggled when kaz turned to allie

'im not that old.. allie laughed

'over here is mel, tina, and doreen, we are here to get you into a safe place, tonight you can stay here and than we will see where to go, what are your names

'im anna and this little man is will and my little princess is sandy

'its nice to meet you, anna would they be okay to have a shower?

'we dont have clothes

'kaz bought some clothes for you and the kids earlier, kaz can you help the little munchkins to the bathroom... they looked at there mum scared

'its okay these are good woman and there here to help, you can go with them... they werent really keen to move and just than the door bell went and mel opened the door and bea walked in

;anna this is bea, bea this is anna and will and sandy..... bea went and crouched down in front of them seeing the scared look on the kids face

'i have been where you are trust me i have and its hard but it will be worth it... anna nodded 'how about we get you little ones cleaned up and into bed its pretty late and allie has this cool tv in her rooms... they nodded and bea stood up and held there hands walking down the corridor looking back at a smiling allie and winked

'anna im going to call a doctor to get you checked out and than you can clean up and settle down, would the kids want to sleep with you or in there own room?

'maybe put them in there own room and if they need anything they can come to me if thats okay?

'of course, im going to call the doctor now kaz can you show anna to my bathroom and let her get cleaned up

'sure come with me anna.. anna followed kaz into allie's room and to the bathroom, she handed her some clothes and she went for a shower. 

'thank you so much you 3 i hope it wasnt to much trouble

'terminator here took care of him and they are safe so all good, were going to head off if you need us call

'will do.. the girls left and allie called the doctor and than went to the bathroom to check on the kids, opening the door bea sat on the floor beside the bathtub and she washed them down, allie sighed when she saw both kids with bruises on them she hated how this guy thought it was okay to put his hands on the kids and his wife who he was supposed to love

'hey guys you all cleaned up? they both nodded and allie grabbed towels and they helped them out and took them to the spare room drying them and dressing them. 

''you are safe here okay, now why dont you get in bed and allie will put the tv on for you. do you want to watch frozen or finding nemo?

'nemo please..... said will

'okay lets get you into the nice warm bed.. a few minutes later the kids were in bed and the movie began

'we will leave the door open and if you need us you can call out or come outside

'thank you.. will whispered

'your welcome... allie and bea went to the kitchen and allie made a big pot of hot chocolate making 4 cups handing one to bea 

'thank you for coming

'anytime im glad i came, its sad to see the kids so hurt

'yea we have to call docs tomorrow and start building a case against him for what he has done

'such an asshole

'there are plenty of them unfortunately... the door bell rang 'that must be the doctor

'i will get it you go get anna.. bea answered the door happy to see doctor vera again

'hi doctor please come in

'bea your looking much better

'i feel much better thank you, we have a woman anna who had been getting hit by her husband so she needs to be checked over

'alright show me where she is.. bea took the doctor to the sapare room and kaz, anna and allie were there

'girls the doctor is here

'hi anna im doctor vera im just going to check you over to make sure you dont have broken bones or anything like that

'anna we will be outside here... anna nodded and they left the room

'kaz did you eat?

'yes im good im just going to have a shower, can i use your bathroom?

'like you have to ask of course you can.. kaz went to shower and bea and allie sat on the couch

'she looks so scared

'i must have been like that

'i met you a week after the last time and i know you were scared than i could see it in your eyes, your getting better and managing to be on your own with debbie

'its great being away from him and although i always wonder what if.. what if he finds us? what if he comes after us? all the what ifs will be there for a while but im realising i cant live like that and i need to look forward... allie smiled at bea and kissed her lips

'your so beautiful... bea blushed

'stop it... bea whispered

'i cant its the truth... changing the subject as bea was getting shy 'have you eaten?

'have you? bea countered

'not yet

'me neither

'will you stay tonight?

'if you want me too

'i dont ever want you to leave... bea smiled and kissed allie... vera came out with kaz

'ignore the love birds hows anna?

'nothing broken which is good but the bruising is really bad so she needs to rest for at least a week and no heavy lifting

'thats fine thank you doctor

'no problems if you need anything else please dont hesitate to call

'we will... the doctor left and kaz went to sleep in one of the spare rooms, 

'im going to heat us up some pizza i wont be long... allie came back with 2 plates of pizza and a tub of salad and 2 cans of drink putting it on the table... once they ate allie cleaned up and bea checked on the kids and anna who were sleeping peacefully. they all looked exhausted but it was good them being here and now safe. allie came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist

'you ready to sleep im buggered?

'sure lets go... allie gave bea shorts and a t-shirt and they both changed and got into bed 

'what happens now with them?

'tomorrow kaz and i will fine them a safe place to stay if we cant they will stay here for a few days 

'why dont you set them up in the apartment in my building? the one where the girl is moving out

'what about franky?

'i havent even spoken to her about it yet so she wont have a problem, 

'i will speak to anna tomorrow, for all i know she may want to be far away from here and him

'thats true most woman do

'we will figure it out tomorrow... allie yawned and bea knew she was really tired

'good night allie

'good night babe... they both fell asleep not long later

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

bea woke up in the middle of the night thirsty so she got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, walking back towards the room she heard noises coming from the room the kids were in and she peaked in to see them sitting in bed crying

'hey are you 2 okay? walking towards the bed she put her bottle down

'were scared, daddy gets mad when we are not home... bea sat on the bed next to them

'its okay guys daddy doesnt know where you are, you 2 and mummy needed to get away from him

'daddy hits mummy and us too. it hurts so much

'i know thats why your here, daddy is sick and needs to get help... sandy stood up and sat in bea's lap and will snuggled into her side with her arms wrapped around him 'it will be okay allie and the girls will help you and your mum a place to stay

'will daddy find us? he will hit us again

'no he wont find you and if he does we will call the police, do you know who that is?

'yes they came to out house last time mummy was in hospital, daddy broke her face and her leg

'im sorry you had to see that you shouldnt have

'mummy is always crying and when they fight mummy comes into our room to sleep, he comes in and screams at her and us sometimes and than goes somewhere, im scared and sandy is too... the little girl barely said anything but she was falling asleep on bea's chest

'will you are safe with us here we will look after you your sister and your mum... will began to cry again and bea held onto him tighter... he fell asleep against her waist and she too fell asleep as well

allie woke up and turned around to see bea but frowned when she didnt see her, checking the time it was 8.30am so she got out of bed and used the bathroom and went on the hunt for bea, walking into the kitchen anna and kaz were there making coffee

'good morning girls

'good morning.. they both replied

'have you seen bea?

'did she stay here last night?

'yea she did but she wasnt in bed

'is bea your girlfriend?

'we are seeing each other but i havent officially asked her yet

'you better get on that bubba she is hot and someone will snatch her up

'dont i know it, i wonder where she is?

'maybe she went home to shower or something

'maybe, how are the kids this morning?

'i havent checked on them yet

'let me go for you

'thank you,.... allie walked to the room and pushed open the door smiling at the scene in front of her 'hey kaz, anna come and see this... they both walked up beside her and giggled

'thats cute, they must have been scared.... bea was half sitting up in bed asleep with sandy laying on her chest and will snuggled up against her with his arm over sandy and bea

'she is good with kids, my kids wont go near most people but they warmed to her straight away... said anna

'she has a 17 year old daughter

'where is she?

'with bea's sister and girlfriend, she loves going to stay there they are like the same person, her name is debbie and she looks exactly like her mum beautiful.. kaz saw the dazzling looking in allie's eyes as she looked at bea

'oh jesus lets go sit down before allie starts salivating over bea

'shut up kaz... allie said as they laughed and went and sat down with a coffee 'so anna what do you want to do?

'what do you mean?

'do you want to stay around this area or do you want to be further away from here?

'i have a brother that i havent been able to speak to in 4 years because of my husband

'what happened?

'it was christmas and my husband jake he had beat me the day before but the bruises were on my stomach, back and legs so i could cover them up, my brother came with his wife and son and after a couple hours i was talking with him in the kitchen and when i bent over to take something out of the oven my shirt rode up and he saw a bruise and freaked out, my brother will thats who my son is named after and jake ended up into a fight and the police were called and they pressed charges against each other and jake didnt let me see him again so i told will to stop coming over, he wasnt happy about it but vowed to never give up and help me as much as he could but jake changed out numbers and we moved house so i could never find will

'we can try find him for you whats his full name?

'will jackson

'alright kaz can you the office and try and get the girls to run a check, chances are he is listed because of you so hopefully its easy

'thank you so much for everything... kaz went and called the girls and gave them the information, 

bea had woken up to little finger on her cheek and she smiled when she saw sandy looking at her

'pwetty

'thank you beautiful, are you feeling okay? sandy nodded

'hungry

'okay lets get you some breakfast... looking to her side will was just waking up

'good morning sleepy head

'good morning thank you for staying with us

'no problem i liked hanging out with you 2, you hungry? your sister is

'yep

'alright lets go have breakfast... they all used the bathroom and washed up before heading out into the lounge room the 3 girls sitting down with a coffee

'good morning my 2 beautiful kids

'hi mommy... they both sat down beside there mum

'did you 2 sleep okay?

'we did when bea came and slept with us, mommy she is really pretty... bea blushed and allie and kaz laughed how 2 little kids can make her blush

'yes she is, how about i make you 2 breakfast?

'we want bea to make it for us please.. bea laughed

'of course kids i will make us all breakfast

'i will help you babe... allie got up and headed to the kitchen with bea and when they got there allie pulled bea into her kissing her lips 'good morning my beautiful girl

'im your girl am i? bea smiled

'i hope so

'well you know allie you never really asked me... bea turned to face the cupboard and took out what she needed to make pancakes, she than went to the fridge and grabbed what she needed from there, turning to face allie she looked a little confused

'whats wrong?

'nothing

'you cant lie for shit allie so whats wrong?

'you will laugh at me... bea stopped what she was doing and wrapped her arms around allie's neck

'try me

'i was trying to figure out how to ask you to be my girlfriend, like i want to do something special

'i dont need anything special i just need you allie, 

'but you deserve it

'allie ask me now

'really?

'ask me... taking a big breathing to settle her nerves she looked bea in her eyes

'bea will you be my girlfriend?

'hmm i dont know i have had a few other offers... allie's jaw almost dropped to the floor in shock and bea struggled to not laugh 'im kidding of course i will.. allie smiled and breathed a sigh of relief and bea pulled her in closer kissing her over and over again.. a little voice startled them making them both jump back

'mommy there kissing.. sandy giggled and bea picked her up

'your a cheeky little girl you want to help me cook... sandy nodded and bea put her on the bench rubbing her thumb over her soft cheek making the girl giggle again.... half an hour later they made a huge stack of pancakes, a bowl of fruit, they put fresh cream, maple syrup, nutella and jam on the table and they all sat down to eat. 

'so yummy thank you.. will said his mouth full

'your most welcome, hey anna i was going to pick up my daughter and take her to luna park would you mind if i took sandy and will with me? i think it would be a good distraction and you, kaz and allie can sort some stuff out

'are you sure you will be okay with them?

'of course and debbie will love to hang out with them

'okay guys what do you think? would you like to go with bea and her daughter to luna park?

'yes please... they both responded

'okay i will need to get to the bank and get some money out

'no i dont want your money its on me

'i cant ask you to do that

'your not i want to plus debbie will love going on rides and playing games with them so really it saves me from going on them with her.. bea laughed

'thank you so much

'its a pleasure. lets finish breakfast and get ready to go... they left allie's house an hour later and allie told bea to take her car so if she did see harry out he wouldnt recognise her car.. kissing allie bye bea left and drove to franky's house and beeped, debbie and franky came out a couple minutes later and debbie got in the car

'mum we have 2 kids in the car?

'yes there mum is with allie and kaz

'ohh okay cool... debbie turned to face them 'hi im debbie whats your names?

'im will and my sister sandy

'nice to meet you both, mum where are we going?

'luna park

'sweet

'hey red how are ya?

'im good and you?

'yea good

'where is bridget?

'she got called into work

'do you want to come to luna park?

'can i? her eyes lit up and bea laughed

'of course come on

'let me just lock up the house... franky quickly locked up and debbie got in the back with the little one and franky got in the front

'sandy, will this is my sister franky, franky this is sandy and will, bea gentle.. she whispered the last part

'hi little ones are you excited to go to luna park?

'yes we have never been

'really?

'mummy was going to take us one day but daddy got angry so we didnt go

'dont worry you will have the best time, lets go.... bea drove them there and parked the car in the car park they got out and will held debbie's hand and sandy held bea's hand and they walked out of the car park an to the front and will, sandy and debbie's face lit up even franky was excited

'this is so cool.. said will

'it really is, lets go mum... they all walked in and bought wrists bands putting

'where to first?

'coney island... they all went inside the coney island centre that had a few small rides and arcade games, 2 big slides and a lot of kids, bea and franky didnt care they grabbed mats and headed up the stairs to go on the slides all together

'will you can slide with me and sandy you can go with debbie okay? they both nodded and when they reached the top the sat on the mats and slid down all screaming with happiness, when they reached the bottom they turned to see franky laying on her stomach like she was superman and they all laughed ash she reached the bottom

'woah that was cool

'thanks buddy lets go on the shaker ride.. they spent an hour at coney island playing games, going on the rides and on the slide again and they headed to the kids rides out the back and will and sandy went on the together while the others watched on taking photos

'so red where is there mum?

'at allie's place, they went and picked them all up last night and while kaz and allie find a safe place for them i thought it was a good idea to take them out for the day

'thats good it gives them some time out to be kids

'thats what i thought too

'mum can we get lunch? im hungry

'yea sure after they finish this ride we can.. the kids finished there ride and they went to the hot food place and ordered hamburger, chips and slurpee's for them all and they sat at the tables by the water. taking out the burgers bea handed them out and the chips as well

'thank you.. 

'your welcome will

''fank you..

'your most welcome sandy... they all began eating

'mum after this can we play games?

'sure debbie which ones?

'all of them... bea laughed as her daughter shoved a bunch of hot chips in her mouth

'alright but you and franky cant fight when one of you lose

'hey im not like that red

'ah yea you both are... will giggled 'these too try to beat each other all the time, franky is debbie's aunty

'we have a uncle his name is will and my aunty rose and my cousin matt

'so you remember them?

'not really but i seen pictures mum showed me and sandy, i want to see them i you think we will?

'maybe allie and kaz can find them 

'i hope so... after they finished eating they went and played games and debbie, franky and bea won prizes giving them to the kids and they were so happy they had a big nemo stuffed toy a little penguin and some playing stuff there arms were full, 

'lets do more rides

'alright deb hold on. here guys give me your prizes and you go on the rides with debbie and franky

'okay thank you... bea sat on the bench she was buggered so she grabbed a coffee and relaxed watching as the other 4 went from ride to ride having fun and the smiles on there faces was all bea could ask for, a couple hours later it was getting dark and they only had an hour till it closed at the fireworks would be set off

'okay so how about we get dinner and than find a seat for the fireworks

'yes please.. there was a pizza place so they ate and grabbed drinks and went and sat by the water and the fireworks started and will clung to bea and sandy to debbie... bea held franky's hand and mouthed 'thank you' which made they both smile when franky winked at her. bea videoed some of the fire works sending it to allie along with a few messages during the day letting them know they were okay and the kids were happy and other photos she took.. when the fireworks finished they headed to the car and got in driving franky home and than back to there own place. sandy and will had fallen asleep and when bea parked the car debbie and bea carried them to the door and knocked and allie answered

'hey baby

'hey allie 

'there asleep?

'yea let us put them down... they walked past kaz and anna who stood up giving her kids a kiss and than debbie followed her mum into the kids room and laid them to sleep taking there shoes off and tucking them in and left the room going to the lounge room

'thank you so much for taking them today bea

'its no problem it was heaps of fun, anna this is my daughter debbie

'hi anna its nice to meet you

'you too debbie

'your kids are adorable, it was so fun having them with us and there so sweet and polite

'im glad they were good

'good? they were better than debbie and franky my sister

'heeeeey i wasnt that bad

'baby you argued with franky for eating your ice cream and for beating you at basketball

'in all fairness mum she knows she shouldnt touch my food.. bea laughed

'yes yes we know any ways they both ate lunch and dinner and had plenty of water, they have there stuffed toys in bed with them but in the morning they will need a good shower

'i cant thank you enough bea they have been wanting to go there for so long

'yea will told us he also told me about his uncle will

'what did he say?

'he wants to see him and aunty rose and matt

'i have the girls looking for them so hopefully we get something soon

'mum im tired can we go home?

'yea sure i will talk to you guys later

'i will walk you home... allie stood up and and walked bea and debbie across the road

'thank you for taking them they seem to really like you

'im a likable person.. allie laughed

'yes you are girlfriend

'you finally asked mum?

'i did this morning and lucky for me she said yes

'about time, mum im going up see you tomorrow allie

'good night debbie.... bea turned to allie when debbie went into the building

'how did today go?

'anna and the kids are going to stay with me for a week so she can recover and than i will set them up in queensland and she will be looked after by my team up there

'it will be good for her to start fresh

'i agree, you better get up there you need to rest

'so do you, please dont tire yourself out

'i wont dont worry, good night baby... allie kissed bea

'good night.. bea went up to her place and allie took off home, bea had a shower and headed to bed tireness taking over her


	9. kaz's heart

a couple of days later anna was recovering slowly but still recovering, she had been in pain but her wounds were healing well, anna and the kids had woken and it was hot so kaz, anna and the kids went swimming in allie's pool, allie had told them to use whatever they wanted except her office or bedroom both rooms off limits and anna understood as did the kids, the only ones allowed in her room was bea, kaz and debbie and no one else, it was her sanctuary and safe place, allie woke to hear the kids giggling in the pool and she got up using the bathroom and heading out to the kitchen making a coffee and sitting out on the front porch, she had been in a bit of a funk since that message from her uncle and although she had bea and kaz around she felt scared and the fear she felt from when she was younger when he took advantage of her, she had been day dreaming like she was looking into space for a while when she felt a hand on her shoulder and her name being called but she was so out of it she freaked out and grabbed the persons hand and stood up pushing them against the wall her breathing heavy and her mind a mess, her eyes went wide when she saw it was bea

'fuck im so sorry bea... she took a step back and dropped her hands

'its alright

'no its not, im so sorry i got lost in my head

'allie calm down its okay, i didnt mean to scare you... allie sighed

'how the fuck am i like this broken down kid again from one message from him? i worked so hard to get my shit together and now im so fucked up... shaking her head she grabbed her mug and walked inside and bea followed her to the kitchen and saw allie leaning on the bench 

'allie... she went and rubbed her shoulders trying to relax her

'im so sorry bea i didnt mean to hurt you, i would never hurt you... turning allie around all she saw was sadness and fear

'i know you wouldnt allie and im not hurt i get you were freaked

'im so weak it makes me sick

'weak? are you kidding? you are the strongest most loving people i know, your struggling because of him and thats understandable 

'im sorry

'you dont need to be, what can i do to help?

'i dont even know

'what do you have planned today?

'nothing kaz is staying here while anna is here so she will look after them

'how about you let me take you out today just me and you?

'how about debbie?

'she wants the house to herself to catch up on school work she has missed so let me take you out

'okay where to?

'its pretty warm so lets start with the beach

'sounds good i will get changed and pack a bag

'great i will be back in 20 minutes... leaning in she kissed allie and than took off back to her place, allie went outside to talk to kaz who was laying on the sun lounger

'hey bubba you okay?

'im fine, listen im going to spend the day with bea 

'no worries i got anna and the kids you go have fun

'i will, the fridge and cupboard is full so eat whatever you want and if we run out of anything write it on the list on the fridge and kaz you have the spare atm card if you guys want to go out

'we got it allie dont worry you go out and relax... kaz faced allie and looked at her 'let bea take care of you... allie nodded knowing kaz knew her state the last couple days and she needed to relax, heading inside she put her bikini on and shorts and a t-shirt over and packed a bag, grabbed a towel and took off and when she left her house bea was standing at her car loading a couple things in, allie put her sunnies on and headed over throwing her bag in

'you ready?

'i sure am... bea closed the boot and opened the door for allie to get in 

'for you my lady

'thank you beautiful... allie got in happy the air-con was on and bea got in the drivers seat 'which beach are we going to?

'we are going to tamarama beach which is the other side of bondi

'okay lets go... bea drove them there which didnt take long and 15 minutes later bea was parking the car

'its beautiful here bea

'not as beautiful as you allie.... allie smiled and kissed bea

'such a charmer babe

'only with you, come on lets go sit and have lunch... they both grabbed there bags and bea had an esky and went to the grass area not far from the water and they laid out the blanket bea bought and sat down

'i bought us food

'what did you bring? allie smiled she already felt better in the presence of her girl.. bea pulled out a couple of sandwiches, a Tupperware of carrots, cucumbers and tomatoes like a little salad, she bought cheese and crackers, watermelon, grapes, mangoes, strawberries , water and juice

'babe you bought so much

'yea well we both like variety

'thank you babe...they sat together and ate and relaxed in the sun, bea was feeding allie strawberries and and allie was feeding bea grapes both giggling when the juices ran down there fingers and chins, once they were finished they laid down together with allie's head on bea's chest

'im so full babe

'me too allie, should we go for a swim?

'can we lay down for a bit and go in soon?

'of course... bea's fingers ran through her blonde locks and they lay there till it got too hot and headed into the water together, it was pretty cold getting in at the start with but they got used to it quick, they both gravitated towards each other after they both swam around for a little bit and bea wrapped her legs around allie's waist and her arms around her neck kissing her softly

'im sorry i have been all over the place recently

'allie i told you you have nothing to apologise for, i understand how your feeling and to be honest when it comes to harry im a mess too but together we are strong and can help each other, im glad im here for you and you see these shoulders there for you to lean on or cry on, im here for you no matter what.. allie smiled and shared a few kisses with her the beautiful redhead her hands gliding up and down her back, a wave came and knocked them over making them laugh as they tumbled under the water and came back up

'stupid wave.. allie laughed as she looked at bea who's hair was all over her face and allie went to her and moved her bright red curls out of her eyes

'you okay?

'yep all good just took me by surprise

'i bet... they spent another hour in the water playing around and kissing, 'can we get some ice cream?

'of course beautiful... they got out of the water and dried off a little and walked across the road to the ice cream shop it was pretty busy but they stuck together and finally got to the front, 'what do you want allie?

'mint choc chip please

'do you want one scoop or 2?

'just one thank you... bea got allie's ice cream and got herself a banana scoop and they went back to there stuff sitting down, it was afternoon and the sun had moved causing them to have some shade,

'allie are you still up for coming to the lawyer on tuesday?

'of course why wouldnt i?

'just with everything going on 

'oh umm no im fine to come with you, 

'if your not up for it i understand

'its fine babe im happy to come with you..... holding bea's hand and kissing her wrist they sat and relaxed eating there ice cream, 

'allie i was thinking we should pack up and go to the drive ins what do you think?

'really? i have never been

'oh you will love it lets go and get a good spot... they packed up there stuff and headed to the car getting dressed and getting in the car driving to the drive ins, 

'we should stop and get dinner, what do you want allie?

'is there a place that has hot dogs and burgers?

'yes actually its just before the drive ins so we can go there first and than head to the movies

'sounds good to me... bea went to the drive threw of the take away and got there food and drinks and drove to the drive ins and paid for tickets which they were showing grease, bea drove up close and parked the car to the side so they werent stuck in the middle

'here we go i think we got a good spot

'i recon you did babe, lets eat... bea giggled and accepted her burger and chips from the blonde and allie had a hot dog and chips herself, 

'do they have a snack stand babe?

'yes with lots of stuff, we can get something after we eat

'ice cream? allie wriggled her eyebrows making bea laugh

'again?

'i love ice cream

'alright ice cream and whatever else you want... allie smiled and continued to eat her food, once finished they went together and disposed the rubbish and headed to the snack stand

'what do you want allie?

'choc top and maltesers please... bea got allie what she wanted and got herself a bag of chips and they still had there drinks so just got a water to share, going back to the car they got in and settled getting ready for the movie, it got pretty busy and as soon as the movie started it went quiet thankfully, they enjoyed the movie and once they finished there snacks allie cuddled into bea and they watched together, once finished they headed home and bea parked her car, allie helped bea take her stuff up to her apartment and they cleaned and emptied the food and esky

'do you want a drink allie?

'your not tired? i should go so you can rest

'no i want you to stay

'alright a beer would be good

'coming right up... grabbing 2 beers she handed one to allie and they sat on the couch together flicking the tv on 'should i put a movie on?

'sure... bea put on the maze runner and they settled together wrapped up in each others embrace, allie paused the movie and looked up 

'wait where is debbie?

'probably in her room, she might not have heard us come home, actually let me quickly check on her... bea went to debbie's room and opened the door and debbie had her head in a text book

'hey baby

'hey mum.. she looked up

'you okay?

'yea im good just trying to catch up i missed out on a lot

'do you need help?

'no thank you im getting there but the next couple days will be study

'have you eaten?

'yes i ordered pizza the left over is in the fridge i got 2 so there is plenty if you want any

'we ate

'where did you 2 go?

'to the beach and than the drive ins, allie has never been

'oh she would have loved it

'she sure did, do you need anything?

'no thanks mum maybe later

'alright allie and i are watching a movie so if you want anything call out

'will do, tell allie i say hi

'i will..... closing the door she went back to the couch and sat with allie

'debbie says hi she is studying

'is she okay?

'yea she just wants to catch up on what she missed

'i get that

'lets watch the movie... by half way through they both fell asleep and debbie came out to get a bottle of water and saw them, her mum was practically laying on allie and allie's arms wrapped protectively around her mum, throwing the blanket over them and locking the place up she grabbed a bottle of water and an apple and went to her room to finish a few things before she sleeps 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

bea woke up a couple hours later and realised she and allia had fallen asleep, looking at allie she looked tired and needed to rest properly and that certainly wasnt going to happen sleeping on the couch

'allie.. she gently shook her but allie just tightened her hold on bea 'allie wake up... allie groaned

'its too early babe

'allie its the middle of the night

'that why are you waking me up?

'we are sleeping on the couch, lets go to my bed

'im too tired to move

'i know i will help you and you need a proper bed or your back will hurt... allie nodded and bea got up and reached for allie's hand and pulled her up and into her arms as she was a little wobbly

'woah are you okay?

'hmm... allie nodded and her eyes were closed and basically sleeping on beas shoulder... bea wrapped her arm around allie's waist and they walked together to bea's room and she helped allie to lay her down and taking off her shoes and jacket

'bea can you help with my jeans please its too hot... bea undid and pulled down her jeans putting them on the chair and flicked the ceiling fan on as it was pretty warm, bea stripped herself to undies and a shirt and got into bed after she brushed her teeth and allie was already fast asleep, snuggling up to allie she too fell asleep. 

bea had woken up about 9am and allie was still fast asleep so she left her and headed out to the kitchen to make a coffee and she sat on the couch putting the news on, debbie patted out half an hour later making a hot chocolate and joining her mum

'good morning baby

'morning mum, where is allie?

'in bed we moved to the bed in the middle of the night and she is fast asleep

'she is being looking really tired the last couple days is she okay?

'she is going through some stuff and she is struggling

'is there anything i can do to help?

'i think just be there for her, keep and eye out if you can and if you see she is upset or angry tell me

'is it something big? you dont have to tell me if you dont want to

'i wont tell you what it is but know it is pretty big and she is struggling so we just need to be there for her

'okay mum do you want to wake her up? im going to make breakfast

'im going to leave her to sleep she hasnt been sleeping much

'alright im gonna make food you relax.... debbie went and made breakfast and bought a couple plates back for them to eat in front of the tv

'thank you debbie it smells so good, whats in it?

'an omelette with tomato, ham, bacon, spinach, mushrooms, onion, peppers and 2 types of cheese and a bowl of fruit to share

'sounds so good... they ate breakfast and than relaxed on the couch for a while 'deb how is study going?

'good i got a lot done yesterday and im going to do more today, actually its 10.30 i should start

'okay i will bring you a snack soon

'thanks mum and there is a plate of food for allie when she wakes up

'thank you baby... while debbie went and studied bea cleaned the kitchen and started some laundry, she stripped debbie's bed and put clean sheets on, a bunch of leaves had gathered on the balcony so she went out there and swept it all up and scrubbed it down as a few birds had shat on it, she than cleaned the main bathroom quietly not wanting to wake up allie and once she finished she washed her hands and made debbie a snack, laying out on the plate some crackers with cubed cheese and cabanossi and some tomatoes and cucumber, grabbing a bottle of water she went to debbie's room and placed the items on the table beside her laptop

'thanks mum, what time is it?

'its 12

'shit and allie is still sleeping?

'yep i just checked on her she is out of it 

'its good she is getting some sleep she must be comfortable here 

'i recon so... just than there was pounding on the door and debbie and bea jumped

'who the hell is that mum?

'i dont know baby... they both walked to the door but didnt answer

'mum what if its harry? bea's eyes went wide and the banging started again and allie came out of the room looking dishevelled 

'who the hell is banging on the door?

'i dont know could it be harry

'shit it better not be, you 2 go in the room.. they both went to debbie's room and left the door open a little bit to hear, allie opened the door and there stood kaz

'for fuck sake kaz you scared the shit out of debbie and bea

'sorry but you didnt come home and i have been trying to call you and you didnt answer

'i was sleeping you just woke me.... bea and debbie came out of the room slowly calming down as they heard kaz's voice but allie knew looking at them they were scared

'kaz you cant just bang on the door like that did you forget harry is still on the loose they thought it was him

'im so sorry guys i forgot i was just worried

'its fine kaz come in... kaz came in and turned around to face them

'what are you worried about anyways? kaz looked at debbie and than back to allie and bea and bea picked up on this

'deb baby its okay you go back and study and close your door please

'alright mum... debbie went to her room and closed the door

'allie i was worried you went to find drugs

'what the hell kaz why would i?

'because of derek, i know your upset and angry about him and his crap and i dont want you to fall into bad habits, 

'kaz i told you i wouldnt touch them again but i guess once a junkie always a junkie, i will never be able to move on from my past

'no allie thats not what i meant and you know that

'kaz just go please

'allie plea..

'go now..

'okay fine... kaz went to the door and went to walk out but stopped

'i love you allie and i was just worried... she left and allie went back to the bed and laid down... bea heated up allie's food and went in the room with the plate and coffee sitting beside allie

'allie sit up so you can eat

'im not hungry bea

'babe please eat

'did you call me babe? bea smiled

'i did i hope thats okay?

'of course it is... allie sat up and bea put the plate in her lap and allie leaned over and kissed her lips

'thank you babe... allie ate her food and they chatted

'you know kaz is just worried about you

'i know but she cant assume im always going to go to drugs

'i agree but have you thought about it? like having a hit to relieve stress? allie sighed and finished her food and put the plate down picking up her coffee

'i guess so

'than she has warrant to worry

'i just dont want to be known as the girl that always does drugs

'i know you dont but kaz well..... she trailed off

'she has a mind of her own

'exactly so just give her a break and remember she will always be there for you as will i and debbie and franky, bridget and boomer and everyone else

'thank you babe.... allie yawned

'tired?

'yea i dont know why i slept till lunchtime

'you havent been sleeping the last few nights, why dont we watch a movie in here and you can sleep if you want

'a movie sounds good babe.... bea put a movie on together and within 15 minutes allie fell asleep and then bea fell asleep not long after, allie's warm body and soft breath on her neck lulled her to close her eyes

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

they both woke up a couple hours later and after they talked about allie going to make up with kaz allie went home after she invited bea and debbie over for dinner, allie walked into the house and as it was nearly dark she heard kaz, anna and the kids on one of the bedrooms watching a movie so she went to her own bathroom and stripped down and got into the shower, she felt better and safe staying at bea's house and she couldnt believe how much she slept, she hadnt slept through the night in a week, finishing her shower and she dressed in shorts and a tank top and exited her room running straight into kaz steadying her as she almost fell

'shit sorry

'its fine allie i was coming to talk to you

'im sorry kaz i didnt mean to snap at you

'i know its fine i shouldnt have come banging on bea's door like that its just i called you both and no answer and after how you have been the last few days it scared me

'i get it i really do but know im not going to touch another drug im done with it all, yes i have been a bit closed off and freaked these last few days but im fine

'am i forgiven?

'yes mama you are.... they hugged 

'what do you want to do for dinner?

'im going to make burritos and i invited bea and debbie over

'okay lets make them together what time are they coming?

'well when i left they were going to shower and than come over so soon

'alright lets get started... they went to the kitchen and kaz pulled out the burrito kits and handed the spice mix to allie to put with the diced chicken she was going to cook, 

'kaz why dont you cut up what we need and put them in bowls and everyone can make there own.. kaz nodded and took to slicing tomatoes, cutting up the lettuce, took otu the cheese and put it in a bowl, made smashed avocado, put the sour cream in a bowl and put all the bowls in the fridge to keep them fresh

'allie how about i get us some hot chips to go with the burritos

'thats a good idea and can you get something from the sweet shop please

'sure i will be back.... while kaz was gone allie put the burrito bread in foil and than in the oven to warm on low and began to cook the chicken on low to cook evenly and not over cook it, the door bell rang and she went and opened it

'hey baby

'hey babe.. they shared a kiss

'hey debbie how are you?

'im good and hungry.. they both laughed

'come in it wont be long 10 minutes or so... following allie into the kitchen debbie went and sat with anna and the kids and bea stood with allie

'babe do you need help?

'if you could just set the table it would be good, the plates and cutlery are right behind you

'no problems.... be set the table and kaz had just come back with 2 big boxes of chips and 2 boxes of cakes 

'hey kaz

'hey bea look im really sorry about before i didnt mean to scare you 2

'its fine kaz i get it you were worried about allie

'i was but i shouldnt have come over banging like that so im sorry

'its forgiven and im glad she has you to watch out for her

'i always will... smiling kaz went into the kitchen and emptied the hot chips into a big bowl and placed it on the table, kaz and bea both took the little bowls from the fridge putting them on the table with the cutlery they needed, allie put the chicken on a plate and put it in the middle of the table and went and got the burrito read

'kaz can you call anna please... kaz came back a couple minutes later with debbie, anna and the kids and allie saw something that confused her, kaz and anna's fingers grazed each other and they shyly smiled at each, she didnt say anything but made a note to speak to her later

'alright guys sit down and eat while its hot

'it smells so good allie

'thanks deb, there is plenty so dont be shy guys.... before anyone did anything debbie made will and sandra a buritto and put some chips on the plate

'i dont like lettuce... said will and sandra agreed

'do you know when you eat lettuce you get big strong muscles and you can fight anyone? asked debbie

'really?

'yes it makes your bones strong and so does broccoli and cauliflower 

'okay i will have it than... bea smiled her daughter ahd a heart of gold without a doubt

'thank you deb... 

'no worries anna... they all sat down to eat and halfway allie got up

'what does everyone want to drink?

'babe you sit down i will get it, you cooked

'thank you... bea got everyones drinks and than sat down beside allie smiling 

'allie this is great thank you, i have always been the one to cook so having someone do it for me im very appreciative 

'your welcome anna i really like to cook so your lucky... she laughed

'what else do you like to cook?

'i make my own pizzas, i make pasta's with different sauces, roast chicken, beef, pork, 

'she makes the best curry... said kaz

'gee i havent made that in a while

'why not?

'i normally make a huge pot and invite the 3 girls over that helped you and kaz of course and i have plenty left, actually i will make it tomorrow night and az can you call the girls and invite them over

'sure bubba i will call them later

'great bea and debb you have to come as well

'if there is food im there... bea shook her head and they all laughed

'good it settled lets say 6.30

'sounds good bubba.... they finished eating and debbie and kaz cleaned up and allie and bea helped anna bath and dress the kids and they were all sitting on the couches talking, sandra made her way to bea's lap and will sat on debbie's lap both getting comfortable

'they love you guys

'we love them too there so sweet

'i think they attach to you 2 because they feel you have been through something similar.. said allie

'you recon?

'yea kids have a sense for these kind of things and they can tell when you hurt or have been hurt and they definitely feel it.... debbie and bea wrapped there arms around the little kids and they snuggled into there chests. 

'how about some dessert guys?

'sure mama what did you get?

' a caramel cheese cake and a box of mixed cakes with profiteroles, canoli's, almond biscuits and piece's of mud cake because i know anna loves mud cake... ana and kaz looked at each other and shyly smiled which did not go unnoticed by the other 3, allie cleared her throat and stood up

'im going to put us dessert kaz can you help me please

'sure... allie and kaz went to the kitchen taking out the cakes and some plates from the cupboard

'kaz what's going on?

'what do you mean?

''with you and anna?

'nothing

'dont tell me nothing i have seen the looks you are giving each other and earlier you held fingers... kaz sighed and turned to face allie

'umm how did you umm... know?

'know what? allie faced kaz seeing how confused she looked 'hey you can talk to me whats up?

'i think i like anna... like romantically... allie nodded

'oh you sure do i can see it even bea and debbie picked it up... kaz blushed

'shit... she mumbled

'dont be embarrassed she is beautiful and sweet, just for the record she likes you too

'you think?

'i know i can tell

'allie i havent been with anyone for a long time as you know but to have feelings for a woman im so out of my depth hear

'i know you are but dont be scared kaz its a nice thing to have feelings for someone especially when they reciprocate them, as for her being a woman it doesnt matter i mean look at bea she was with harry for so long and now with me 

'she seems happy you both do

'i know i am and i hope she is too, we kind of balance each other out, we both have our own issues but we can lean on each other for comfort and support and i think anna can do that for you too and you for her, kaz i know we dont talk about our pasts often and im not forcing you too either but know that if there is something with you 2 just take it slow and see what happens, 

'i know your right but im so nervous, thank you bubba... they hugged and took the desserts to the lounge room and put some for the others and they sat around relaxing and the kids had eventually fallen asleep after dessert on bea and debbie's laps so they put them to bed, as they exited the room debbie's phone rang 

'its franky mum i will just quickly take this

'take you time baby.... debbie went and sat on allie's bed

'hey franky

'hey shorty what you up to?

'we just finished dinner and dessert, we are at allie's place

'you up for a late night movie, gidge got called into work

'let me ask mum first

'alright and you can stay at my place too so your mum doesnt have to stay up late

'okay hold on a minute... debie went to where her mum was

'mum franky asked if i could go to a late movie with her and than stay at her house?

'what about your study?

'i did heaps yesterday and i will be back just after lunch

'alright thats fine than

'thanks mum... 

'franky yea i can come, im going to pack a bag and i will meet you outside in 15 minutes

'sweet see ya soon shorty... debbie hung up and looked at everyone

'mum im going to pack a bag and franky is picking me up

'i will come with you

'its fine mum

'no your not waiting outside on your own im coming with you

'babe i will come with you too, kaz we will be back soon

'alright... allie gave kaz a look to say sit next to anna and talk and kaz nodded. bea allie and debbie went to bea's place and debbie packed a bag and than they were sitting on the brick fence waiting for franky

'babe whats going on with kaz and anna? allie smiled

'they like each other

'wow i didnt know kaz was a lesbian

'she isnt she has never been with a woman i guess they just got close and felt something for each other

'thats cute, they would be good together

'i recon too, i just told her to go slow and see where it goes, 

'thats a good idea, thats what you did with mum and i know she is grateful

'i sure am, if you pushed me i wouldnt have come anywhere near you

'oh i knew better than to push you otherwise you would have pushed you away

'thank you.. she kissed allie's cheek and just than franky pulled up

'yo red 

'hey franky you better not corrupt my daughter

'would i do that?

'ugh yea you would... they laughed

'bye mum, bye allie

'bye debbie... they said in unison and franky took off, allie lifted bea into her arms and she squealed in delight

'allllieeee... they both laughed as allie put bea down on the fence and stood between her legs leaning in to kiss the red heads lips

'mmm i could kiss you all night

'whats stopping you? bea smirked

'how about you come and stay with me and we can make out like teenagers?

'sounds good to me... holding bea's hand that went to allie's house and walked in seeing kaz and anna pull away from a kiss and they both blushed

'dont mind us we are going to bed good night

'night.. kaz mumbled and anna did as well, they walked into allie's room and closed and locked the door with allie pulling bea towards the bed and they lay down, bea was on her back and allie was on her side staring down at her

'i think we walked in on something... bea giggled

'i think we did too babe, its cute them too together

'it will be good for both of them if it works out... bea nodded

'does everyone around you turn gay? allie giggled

'i do try, i mean first you now kaz

'your like the the fairy gay princess... they both laughed

'come here beautiful.... connecting her lips to bea's they made out for a while and allie was surprised that bea was taking allie's top off

'bea are you sure? 

'im not ready to go all the way with you but i want to feel your skin on mine... allie smiled and allowed bea to take her shirt off and bea allowed allie to take hers off. although they slept together in the same bed with undies and a bra on they never actually made out like this so it was a different feeling, kissing allie and caressing her soft milky skin was a complete turn on but bea was too scared to go further except they were both able to take there shorts off, there legs tangled together and as allie lay on top of bea she had pulled allie as close as possible her hands on her back fingers digging into her skin as there lips stayed connected only breaking away when air was needed

'fuck bea what are you doing to me?

'did i do something wrong?

'shit no but your making so turned on im struggling... bea blushed brighter than ever but felt the flutter in her own core

'i am too allie... she whispered and allie smiled

'good... kissing bea again she pulled back and kissed her neck and pulled her earlobe into her mouth earning a low moan from the red head

'fuck you smell good bea

'your not too bad yourself babe... making out for a while longer allie had to pull back and lay down

'im sorry bea but if we dont stop i wont be able to stop

'i get it i got completely lost so thank you for stopping it

'i know your not ready and to be honest nor am i

'your not?

'no im not in the right head space to make love to you yet, i dont want it to be a root and boot thing just because my head is all over the place... bea smiled and moved closer to allie her head on her chest which she kissed

'i understand and im glad you stopped

'i respect you to much bea to do something i know your not ready for, i really like you and i dont want to hurt you

'i know... linking there fingers allie put the tv on and they both fell asleep not long later


	10. silence is golden

It was a few days later and bea and allie were in the waiting room of the family lawyer, to say bea was nervous was an understatement and by the looks of her knee bouncing and picking at her nails allie could tell that bea was ready to bolt, holding bea's hands she linked there fingers and bea turned to lock eyes with her

'babe relax its just a meeting

'i know but i need to tell her everything and the thought of doing that almost makes me sick

'i get it bea and remember your a beautiful and strong woman and you can do anything... bea dropped her head

'except leave him... allie put her finger under her chin lifting and locking eyes 

'you were stuck, you were scared for debbie and yourself but it has happened, you left him and you and debbie are safe... bea nodded

'thank you for being here

'i wouldnt want to be anywhere else.. they shared a soft kiss and the receptionist called her name

'beatrice smith please follow me... they both followed her to the back office and allowed in, walking in seeing a beautiful woman in a blue fitted suit standing by her desk she was older closer to bea's age maybe a little older but she beautiful 

'beatrice please come in and sit down im joan ferguson i will be working on the case with kate 

'hi joan please call me bea and this is my girlfriend allie... 

'ah the woman that runs the charity? i have heard a lot about you

'all good i hope... she joked

'of course, please have a seat kate asked me to take the meeting as she got called into a urgent court case...they all shook hands and allie felt immediately jealous as joan watched bea with a lust look, they all sat down and the receptionist bought in a bottle of water for each of them and left the office

'bea i have read through some of your paperwork and i think you have a strong case

'okay 

'so just to confirm you want a divorce?

'yes

'full custody?

'yes 

'how about spousal support?

'i dont need it 

'you should get it, you deserve it

'umm okay i guess so but debbie and i have everything we want and need so if he kicks up a huge stink about it than i dont want it

'i can understand that but if anything harry will have an issue with the divorce and custody, how old is debbie?

'17

'okay thats good she will have a huge impact on where she wants to live, do you think she would want to live with harry?

'definitely not, she is scared of him

'alright i need you to fill out a few forms for me and than we can get started, bea im not going to lie to you this is going to be hard but so worth it, i need you to tell me about your relationship with him including the abuse... bea nodded and a lone tear fell down her cheek and allie wiped it away

'baby you can do this.... bea nodded

'bea would it be easier for you to write it?

'what do you mean?

'i can give you my spare laptop to write it all up and you can send it to me, maybe having the time to write it all up yourself would be easier

'i think that would be better

'okay great can you get it done within the next couple of days?

'i can do that

'great i will get you the laptop and give you the paperwork, can you write your email down here please.... joan went to the locked cupboard and unlocked it and took out a bag and placed it on the table

'the laptop is in there just connect it to your wifi at home and i will email you what i need in your email and you can go from there, so you are aware harry was served with the AVO yesterday

'shit.... bea mumbled she was full of fear... joan came around her desk and sat on the edge of the table and put her hand on bea's arm 'he will be so angry

'he is not allowed to come near you or debbie

'this is not going to keep him away, if he finds us or sees us he will come after us, i cant do this... bea stood up abruptly and began to walk out only to be pulled back by allie into her arms wrapped around from behind and her chin on bea's shoulder

'baby calm down and breath, your okay and debbie is okay, 

'i should go back to him i will only get a beating but if i follow through he will kill me

'i wont let him hurt either of you, 

'you cant stop him

'maybe not but i wont let him touch either of you... bea took a huge breath releasing it slowly and nodded, allie turned her around and put her hand on her cheek rubbing with her thumb

'i promised i would keep you both safe and i dont break promises, lets go home yea... bea nodded and held allie's hand

'miss ferguson im going to take bea home thank you for everything, that folder there is for you and has photos of bruises, damage to the house harry had done, medical files and some information

'thank you and if you need anything bea please call me... 

bea didnt say anything but could only nod so allie picked up the laptop bag and walked out with bea her arms wrapped around bea's waist and to the car, they got in and allie drove them home and they went to bea's apartment, bea hadnt said anything the whole way home and when they entered the place bea went to the bathroom and allie put there stuff down, allie sat on the couch waiting for bea but after half an hour she hadnt heard or seen her so went to look for her going into her room she heard the shower running and bea crying

when they got back bea went to the bathroom in her room and got into the shower she felt dirty talking and thinking about harry, bea felt the tears falling in the shower and she leaned on the wall and slide down bringing her knees up and dropping her head in between as she sobbed her heart out, bea didnt know how she was going to handle dealing with harry, she was in the shower for quite a while and didnt realise the water went cold and the door open slightly

'baby are you okay? it was allie and it made her cry more not wanting to bring allie into the mess that is her life, 'bea please say something... nothing just the quiet sobs of bea filled the bathroom

'im coming in... allie walked into the bathroom and saw bea in the corner of the shower crying on the floor 'oh baby, lets get you out... allie opened the shower screen and leaned in checking the water 'shit its freezing your gonna get sick.. turning the water off soaking herself in the process she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around bea picking her up she could feel her shaking and her lips were blue, bea leaned into allie and put her head on her shoulder as the sobs ripped through her body and allie continued to hold her tight hoping that bea understood that she was there for her. 

'i got you baby i promise.... after a few minutes bea calmed down and was like a lightweight and her exhaustion had clearly taken over her so allie picked her up and bought her over to the bed drying her body and laying her down, allie didnt look at bea's body she respected bea too much to do so, they havent been intimate with each other and to be so crude at a time like this let alone now would be disrespectful and that was not who allie was, bea was pretty much asleep within a couple minutes of her head hitting the pillow but she was still shaking so allie grabbed the heater she had stalled in the hallway cupboard and put it on in bea's room, she also got a spare blanket throwing it over her, allie left bea to sleep and headed to the kitchen and the door opened

'hey allie

'hey deb how are you?

'im good and yourself

'not bad

'where is mum? allie knew she had to tell debbie how her mum was but she wasnt looking forward to it 'whats wrong allie?

'we had the appointment for the lawyer today and they told us harry got served with an AVO yesterday

'oh shit

'thats what your mum said

'how is she?

'not good deb, she hasnt spoken since the lawyers office and i found her in the shower under cold water crying on the floor

'fuck where is she now?

'i put her in bed, she was freezing so i put an extra blanket on her and the heater in there, her lips were blue

'he puts her through so much crap its bullshit, without him even being here she feels like a broken person

'i know, she is so scared deb i dont know how to help her

'there isnt anyway to really help but just be there for her, allie she might shut down for a couple days and not talk

'she has done it before?

'yes when he really gets in her head she is there physically but she wont say anything, 

'she gets depressed?

'exactly so i just make sure to never leave her alone and wait for her to bring herself out of it

'you dont think there is anything that can bring her out of it deb?

'not that i know of

'okay i guess we just see what happens, how about lunch?

'sure and allie thank you so much for being there for her, for both of us

'i always will be.... they made a sandwich with ham, cheese and tomato and than relaxed on the couch and watched a movie with a bowl of ice cream

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

bea woke up a few hours later and she was in bed naked and a little confused, getting up she put some clothes on and turned the heater off and went out to the lounge room seeing allie and debbie watching a movie intently so she quietly walked to the couch and sat in allie's lap laying her head on her chest and allie's arms went around bea holding her warmly and she kissed the top of her head, looking at debbie sitting next to allie debbie smiled at her mum and held her hand to show her support and they continued to watch the movie, once finished debbie stopped the movie and turned to face her mum who was just staring at her

'mum please dont shut down, i get this is hard but you need to try and push through it... bea stared and didnt say anything 'im not going to make you say anything i just want you to know im here for you and so is allie, franky, bridget and the others... bea nodded, deciding to change the subject so bea didnt think she was pushing her

'its dinner time so im going to cook, are you hungry? bea nodded 'alright you stay with allie and i will call you when its ready... bea squeezed her hand to say thank you and debbie left them there and headed to the kitchen,. nothing had been said between them both as allie's hands rubbed up and down bea's back 

'bea? bea lifted her head to look at allie 'im here for you, your not alone and we will all be here to help you... looking at bea she was worried for her but decided to ask a couple of questions

'your scared? bea nodded

'can i do anything to help? bea shrugged

'do you want me to go? bea's eyes went wide and shook her head no

'okay i will stay... bea shivered and a little smile came across her lips

'cold? bea nodded yes

'how about i get you a blanket and i help debbie make dinner and you relax on the couch... bea nodded and allie laid her down on the couch and threw the red blanket over bea and kissed her cheek, 

'if you need me or debbie we will be in the kitchen... bea nodded and allie walked to the kitchen 

'hey kiddo what you making?

'hey im making marinated chicken burgers with hot chips, how is she?

'she is alright considering whats going on, i think just the thought of making harry more angry than he normally is scares the crap out of her

'i get that i have seen his anger and i would not want to be anywhere near him, 

'debbie i think you should invite franky, bridget and boomer over

'you recon mum would be okay with that?

'i think she needs to be surrounded with people that love her.... debbie smirked and faced allie

'so you love her?

'i didnt say that

'you didnt deny it

'i really like your mum a lot and its still early

'i know i get it, umm allie you will look after her? like please dont hurt her? taking debbie's hands she made eye contact with debbie

'debbie i promise i would never hurt her ever, i will always look after her and you

'i wasnt trying to doubt you but im worried about her

'i get it debbie but just know i want nothing but the best for her

'alright thank you, can you marinate the chicken and i will call franky?

'of course you go call the trouble maker.... debbie went to her room and called franky who was all up for dinner and she would call boomer, debbie also told frnaky that bea was in her moment right now after being at the lawyers office and that made franky very concerned and told debbie she would be there soon with dessert, once she hung up with franky she went back into the kitchen

'franky, bridget and boomer are coming and bringing dessert

'okay great im going to start cooking the chicken and chips

'great and i will do the lettuce, tomato's and im going to make a garlic avocado spread

'alright lets get to it..... half an hour later the food was almost ready and the buzzer went off and debbie got it allowing the 3 woman to come up, she held the door open and franky, bridget and boomer walked in

'hey squirt

'hey franky

'where is your mum? she whispered

'laying on the couch, be gentle please franky

'i will, gidge, booms you go with debbie in the kitchen and give me a few minutes with bea

'of course baby... franky headed towards the lounge room and sat on the coffee table in front of bea who now looked up at franky looking and feeling so little

'dont do this to yourself sis, your so much stronger than you think... bea continued to stare but she did sit up and didnt say anything.. 'bea dont let him take over your life you deserve to be happy and healthy... a couple of tears escaped and dropped down her cheeks and franky sat next to her and wiped them before pulling bea into her

'you will be alright but dont shut down okay? bea nodded and kissed franky's cheek 'lets eat yea cause between debbie and boomer they may eat all the food... bea smiled and got up with franky and sat at the table with the others... 

'who did all this? it looks amazing... says franky

'debbie and i did it... the table had chicken breast marinated with bbq sauce, a huge bowl of hot chips with chicken salt, a bowl of sliced tomato's, a bowl of lettuce, a bowl of cheese and a bowl of the garlic avocado spread and they began to make there burgers and put chips in there plates. they enjoyed dinner together and debbie and boomer had them all laughing even bea laughed a little and allie was happy to see that, once they finished eating allie and bridget cleaned up the kitchen and than joined the others on the balcony with fresh drinks, 

'debbie hows the catch up for school going?

'good im all caught up and have started the online school

'how are you coping with it? asked bridget

'pretty good actually i understand what the work is so far which is good

'thats great debbie im sure it wasnt easy to catch up

'it wasnt but i managed it thanks to my mum and allie.... bea looked at her confused 'mum you both have helped me without realising just by being here for me, bringing me a snack, water, a drink, making sure i dont stress myself out and it has helped immensely so thank you... bea smiled and nodded

'how about dessert guys?

'what did you bring franky?

'well blondie we got a chocolate cake with ice cream and we also got a pavlova

'yummy sounds good to me

';good i will make up bowls for everyone, boomer come and help me

'yea okay franks... they walked inside making bowls for all of them of a piece of chocolate cake, pavlova and some ice cream for them all

'what the hell boomer? she looked at boomer who just cut another piece shoving it into her mouth thinking franky wouldnt catch her

'what? boomer said as she spat out a little chocolate cake 'oh shit sorry but i couldnt help it... franky laughed as they both grabbed bowls and spoons and headed outside to the others handing out the bowls and sitting down

'hey allie how is anna going?

'yes good, her bruising is getting better and her kids seems happier

'whats the next step with them?

'well they were supposed to go to queensland today but i told them there was a delay 

'why?

'because we found her brother his wife and son and he is coming tomorrow to surprise them

'thats awesome she will be so excited

'he is too, i spoke to him last night and he cant wait to see her and the kids

'its so good to hear.... they spent another couple hours hanging around talking and relaxing, franky decided to spend the night over so bridget and boomer took off home and bea, debbie, allie and franky had just sat down on the couch

'babe i should go i need a shower im all sweaty

'gee i wondered what that was

'piss off franky..... said allie and threw the pillow... allie faced bea and smiled 'you call or text me if you need me okay? bea nodded and allie kissed her softly and headed out stopping at the door to look at bea and winked and smiled at her girl making bea blush and she giggled as she walked out

'bye beautiful... allie left and headed home

'mum im going to bed good night... she kissed her mums cheek and frankys' and headed to bed

'red you want me to crash on the couch or in your bed? im not bothered either way... bea grabbed her phone typing something and showing it to franky

'with me please if thats okay? franky looked up and smiled

'of course red lets go.. bea gave franky something to wear and they both got changed and got into bed both putting there phones on charge, they put the tv on and watched for a while and bea fell asleep 15 minutes later and franky not long after, 

allie went home and did some washing and than had a shower and got dressed in her pj's and robe and headed out to put the washing in the dryer, allie locked up the house and than headed to her bed and putting a movie on, she was half way through when she got a text from bea asking her to meet her out the front in 5 minutes and she replied saying of course... 

bea woke up after a couple hours being asleep and couldnt get back to sleep and she messaged allie hoping she was awake to meet her outside and she was happy that she was. getting out of bed she put her slippers on and headed outside and saw allie walking across the road towards her,

'are you okay baby? allie asked as she crossed the road, she quickly typed a message and as allie approached her she showed her the message

''i couldnt sleep and i wanted to see you.... allie smiled and hugged bea and bea's body relaxed in her arms, 

'im here baby dont worry... bea nodded on her shoulder 'come on lets sit on the brick fence.. they walked there together and sat down allie's arm going around bea's shoulders and bea rested her head on her shoulder

franky woke up to go to the bathroom and saw that bea wasnt there and once she used the bathroom she went looking for her checking the other bathroom, kitchen, debbie's room and lounge room but she couldnt see her and started to panic, going out to the balcony bea wasnt there 

'where the fuck is she? she mumbled to herself.. sighing and leaning on the barrier she looked over seeing allie and bea sitting on the fence and she breathed a sigh in relief as she walked back to bea's room 'allie will look after her' she thought and got into bed falling asleep

allie and bea sat on the fence for quite some time just sitting in each others embrace

'babe its cold do you want to come to my place and sleep? bea looked up and used her phone to type a message and showed it to her

'are you sure you dont mind? allie smiled

'baby if i could share a bed with you every night i would be a happier person, i get to wrap my arms around your sexy body and fall asleep how can anyone mind with that? bea smiled shyly and nodded, allie got off the brick wall and helped bea off and they walked hand in hand over to allie's house going in the house quietly and walking into allie's room closing the door, they both took off there robes and got into bed facing each other linking one of there hands between them 

'do you need anything? bea shook her head no... they both fell asleep not long later

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

allie woke up around 9am and bea seemed to be fast asleep so left her in bed and headed out to the kitchen making a coffee

'hey bubba... 

'hey mama how are you?

'im good and you?

'not too bad, where is anna? 

'if you dont mind im taking them for breakfast

'thats fine just make sure you dont go somewhere near her old place and any trouble you call me, i also need her back by 12 as we are having a bbq and i have a special guest coming

'okay no worries.. 

'so how are you and anna going?

'umm its good. different but good

'have you 2 spoken about whats going on with you both?

'yes we have, we are just gonna take it slow and see how it goes

'thats good kaz im glad you found someone

'me too, alright well we are taking off so i will so you at lunch time, do you need me to get anything?

'no im going to the shops after you go and while bea is asleep

'she is here?

'yea but she isnt in a good way so please be gentle when you see her, she isnt talking

'like not talking at all?

'not at all she either types something on her phone or nods yes and no, it started yesterday after the lawyers meeting we found out harry got served with the AVO and she kind of shut down

'alright hopefully she comes out of it soon, if you need anything please call me

'i will thank you... kaz, anna and the kids left for breakfast and allie went for a shower in the main bathroom and went in the room getting clothes quietly not wanting to wake up bea, once dressed she wrote a quick note for bea and left it on the pillow next to her and left the house heading for the shops.. she was worried about leaving her on her own but she wasnt going to be long, 

bea woke up an hour after allie left and turned to see the letter there picking it up

'good morning beautiful i have headed to the shops to get some things for the bbq for lunch that you and debbie will be coming too, i wont be long and i will bring you something for breakfast with me, make your self comfortable and use whatever you want, see you soon baby.... bea smiled and put the letter in her robe pocket and got out of bed using the bathroom and going to make a coffee and sitting on the couch watching the news, she hadnt been there long when the front door opened and allie walked in her hands full of bags and bea got up helping her

'thank you baby.. they went into the kitchen and put the bags down and allie grabbed one of the bags and turned to face bea 'i got us breakfast you hungry? bea nodded

'good can you take this bag and i will quickly pack away the shopping... bea went and sat down and was joined by allie 5 minutes later

'lets eat baby... allie took out the 2 boxes of food both with a stack of pancakes and syrup and another box with a fruit salad and they ate in silence, once they ate allie packed away the rubbish

'babe i bought this for franky and debbie im going to go over and give it to them... bea took her phone out and typed a message

'i will go because i left without telling them... allie read the message 

'of course babe here you take this and make sure you all come for the bbq at 12... bea nodded and kissed allie's cheek and left her house, allie headed to the kitchen and went on to marinate the meat she had bought, one bowl had steaks and marinated in bbq sauce mix, another bowl had chicken wings and marinated with salt, pepper, garlic, paprika and oregano and the other bowl had pork ribs and marinated in seat chilli sauce and she also had 4 big packs of sausages and put them all in the fridge, she made a potato salad and greek salad and putting them in the fridge, making a potato bake she put it in the oven on low and prepared some plates, cups, knives and forks with serviettes and taking them to the back yard setting a table up for food and placing the stuff on there, she also set up her 2 folding tables and bought all the chairs out and putting table clothes on there and than heading inside, looking at the time it was 11.30 and kaz came back with anna and the kids

'allie, allie.... the kids yelled and ran to her hugging her legs

'hey little ones did you 2 have fun?

'yep we had pancakes and than we went to the markets and kaz bought us these cool shirts and hats

'there so cool, listen why dont you 2 go have a shower we are having a bbq today and i have someone special coming

'okay kaz can you help us please?

'of course come on lets get you cleaned up... kaz went with the kids to help them get cleaned up

'hey anna how are you doing? hows your body healing?

'its much better allie, not as painful as they were

'thats good, i left you a bag of new clothes in your room so go get cleaned up and get dressed we have some special visitors

'who?

'you will see soon, there coming in half hour

'alright im going for a shower.... half an hour later the door bell rang and allie answered it with bea, debbie and franky there

'hey beautiful come in guys.. they kissed hello and they all went inside 'guys there are some snacks and drinks out the back on the table, debbie, franky go out the back with the others leave my girl here..... they walked outside and allie held onto bea around her waist 

'are you okay? bea nodded, bea grabbed her phone and typed a message showing it to allie

'who is coming here?

'oh dont tell anyone... she giggled and bea smiled and rolled her eyes 'alright its will and his wife and son... bea typed another message

'you found them, thats great when are they coming? just than the door bell rang

'right now baby... allie opened the door to see a slightly darker buff guy 

'allie?

'thats me, you must be will

'i am its so good to meet you, this is my wife rose and my son matt... matt seemed to be about 6-7 and his wife was beautiful

'its good to meet you all please come in, this is my girlfriend bea babe this is will, rose and matt... they all shook hands 'okay now anna doesnt know you 3 are here so she might freak out

'i cant wait to see her i have missed her so much

'lets go out the back... allie grabbed bea's hand and walked out to the back yard franky was talking with debbie and boomer was messing with the kids with kaz and anna standing by the pool talking and giggling, 

'hey guys we have visitors... they all turned around and anna's mouth dropped open and tears rolled down her cheeks

'will... she mumbled out

'hey sis... they were both crying as she walked towards him and into his arms wrapping his arms around her little body

'oh my god i cant believe your here will... anna's kids realised who it was and will ran into rose's arms

'oh little will i missed you

'i missed you to aunty rose... sandra looked on shyly not sure who they were but she had heard of them before, anna let go and looked back to see her little girl standing behind them

'sandra sweet heart this is your uncle will its okay... sandra smiled and ran to him jumping in his arms and he hugged her tight, they all hugged each other and all began to cry

'i cant believe im finally seeing you, its been so long 

'i know im so sorry for what happened will

'its not your fault sis he isnt a good person im just glad your away from him... allie came over to them all

'guys im going to start the bbq and there is drinks and snacks for everyone so sit down and enjoy

'i cant thank you enough allie i really cant

'it was actually kaz who found them i just organised them to come here... anna hugged allie

'thank you so much... pulling back they all sat down and anna headed over to kaz kissing her lips

'everyone will see... kaz whispered

'i dont care you are an amazing woman kaz proctor... kaz smiled and pulled anna closer to her kissing her lips making franky, boomer and debbie start tooting and hollering and whistling

'woo hoo, you go girls, woot woot... the others laughed and they pulled back embarrassed

'leave them alone guys its cute... allie said and kaz playfully rolled her eyes and they all sat down around the table except for bea and allie who started the bbq, boomer and debbie bought out the meat for them and than joined the others at the table and allie started putting some of the meat on

'baby can you do me a favour and get me a beer please and make sure you get one for yourself... bea nodded and grabbed 2 beers going back to allie and opening it for her and handing it over, allie clinked there beers

'cheers to family.. they both took a couple sipped and placed the drinks down, they watched on as anna chatted with rose and will and debbie, franky and boomer were keeping the kids entertained

'so anna your away from jake now, what happened? anna sighed

'he got worse will so much worse, im not going to go into details but just know it got worse

'what made you get help?

'he tried to hit will and i lost it and i ended up getting a beating and he put me in hospital so when i got out i found out about allie and her business so emailed her and they came and got us out, jake got a pretty good beating from one of the girls which was really good to see

'good he deserves it and more, im so glad your away from him, 

'me too, 

'what are your plans now?

'allie is relocating us to Queensland

'would you consider coming to live with us? 

'where do you live?

'about 20 minutes from here, we have a big guest house which has 2 bedrooms and we want you to live with us

'are you sure you can handle that? i have 2 kids

'i know and i want to be there for you 3, i have missed out on so much time and i want you near me so i cant protect you guys

'i have to talk to the kids, let me get them over here, will, sandra come over here please... they came over and sandra sat on her mums lap and will sat on his uncles lap

'listen uncle will and aunty rose wants us to live with them, they have another house behind there house and they want us to live there, what do you think? would you like to live with them? 

'that would be cool mum

'how about you sandra? she shyly looked at will 

'do you have a cubby house and a pool?

'we have a pool and i think im going to get a cubby house for you, will and matt... sandra nodded

'than yes we can move there.... he smiled and held his arms out and lifted sandra into his arms and sandra and will hugged him tight 

'im so happy you will come live with us.... bea and allie smiled watching on and anna came over to talk to them, 

'hey how is everything going anna?

'its so good, will has a guest house and the kids and i are going to live there with them

'thats great, where does he live?

'about 20 minutes from here

'thats awesome im glad you will be close to us here and im sure kaz would be happy too, where is she?

'i hope she is happy, she is inside getting the potato bake out so allow the cream to settle

'she will be stoked to have you so close, anna we have organised vouchers for you and the kids to get a whole new wardrobe, shoes and anything you would need to start fresh, you wont be able to go back to your old place to get anything, 

'you have done so much already allie, you all have

'i told you we are here to help you get started fresh so i an giving you $10,000 in vouchers and $10,000 in cash to get whatever you need and also we got your car from your old place just dont ask how

'i need to get the kids birth certificates and some of my paperwork

'do you know where it all is?

'yes its in one box all together

'alright i will organise for a couple for girls to go get it for you.... anna had tears rolling down her cheeks

'hey dont be upset

'there happy tears i just cant thank you enough, i thought i would never get out of there and now i have my brother and family, my kids are safe and finally feel protected having will around, i have kaz she is so sweet and beautiful and i have you guys its just so much i guess..... allie hugged anna 

'you deserve it anna all of it... anna nodded and headed back to the table

'babe can you watch this for a minute im going to get some trays for the meat... bea nodded and allie went inside and kaz was taking everything out from the fridge

'the meat is ready

'okay im bringing out the sides now

'dont forget the bread please and the sauce for the kids

'i wont... allie grabbed 4 trays and went out to the bbq placing all the meat in the trays and placing it on the food table and helped kaz bring out the rest of the food, 

'guys come and eat.... everyone made a plate and went and sat down together, little sandra sat on her uncles lap and ate from his plate

'will she is really comfotable with you

'i hope so

'she is, its because the only male she knew apart from her brother is her father and he was mean to them

'i will be the man in all your lives okay, i wont ever leave you guys

'thank you... they all ate and kaz and debbie packed the food away

'guys relax here bea and i are going to get dessert... grabbing her girls hand they took off to the car driving to the cake shop not too far from the house and going inside looking at all the cakes

'which ones should we get? bea pointed at the carrot cake, banana cheese cake and the almond slice 'they look good but we need something chocolate or debbie and the kids wont be happy... bea giggled and pointed to the chocolate mud cake and profiteroles 

'good choices baby... once they got the cakes they headed back to the house entering and they went to the backyard, they didnt get more plates deciding to use the bigger dinner plates so they could all have as much as they wanted

'guys come and get dessert.... the kids skipped towards allie and bea followed by boomer and debbie and they adults laughed

'will what can i get you?

'chocolate cake and banana please... she gave him his cake and next was sandra

'what can i get you beautiful?

'ummm chocolate pwease... allie smiled and handed her a plate

'matt what do you want?

'can i please have chocolate and carrot please... she gave him a plate and they kids happily sat by the pool eating there cakes

'you 2 trouble makers can get your own

'muuuum allie said im a trouble maker... bea giggled and debbie smiled she loved when her mum giggled it was cute... making her plate she went to her mum and kissed her cheek

'i love you mum... bea mouthed 'to the moon and back' and debbie walked off with boomer smiling

'babe lets make our own plates and everyone else can get there own... the 2 of them had a small piece of each cake and sat on the sun lounger together eating and smiling at each other and feeding each other

'ugh you 2 are so cute it makes me sick

'piss off doyle your just jealous

'only because gidge couldnt come

'where is she?

'working as usual... franky rolled her eyes

'she got called in again?

'yep i know she has to work but they have called her in 10 times in the last month

'wow maybe you should talk to her about it franky, she needs to tell them that they need to use other people as well

'yea i know but she is so tired these days that by the time she gets home she pretty much crashes out

'that sux

'yea but what can ya do... a couple hours later everyone left and will said he will pick anna and the kids up in 3 days so she can organise her stuff, go shopping for clothes and whatever they need, franky, debbie and boomer went back to bea's place and kaz, anna and the kids went for a night swim, bea and allie were sitting on allie's bed after allie just got out of the shower, she was tired really tired the last couple of weeks have been tiring not sleeping much and today doing everything was making her exhausted. sitting next to bea there backs against the wall bea smiled at her. pulling her phone out bea typed a message showing it to allie

'baby your tired im going to leave

'no please dont im fine... typing another message

'i will only stay if you dont do anything but rest here with me

'okay fine im done i cant move anyways... bea nodded and they sat together watching a movie, 5 minutes later allie had fallen asleep and her head on bea's shoulder... bea smiled and kissed her head slowly got off the bed supporting allie's head and gently lowered her to lay down tucking her in, one last kiss to her cheek she left the room and heading home entering seeing debbie, franky and boomer playing a board game

'hey red do you want to play? bea shook her head no

'are you going to sleep? she noded yes

'okay good night, boomer and i are staying over if thats okay? bea put her thumb up to say okay

'mum im going to sleep with you... eba nodded happily she loved when debbie slept with her it made her happy to be close to her daughter, waving at them she went into her room having a quick shower and getting into bed falling asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> depression is something that most people go through in there life at one time or another so please dotn keep quiet about it and talk to someone its amazing how much it can help, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry for any spelling mistakes and bad grammar but im only human


	11. only you

2 days later bea was sitting in allie's bedroom typing out her story for the lawyer, debbie was at home with one of the teachers from her school they had organised for her to come over and show debbie the assignments for the year and go over the work debbie had done so far, bea was busy typing away and kaz, anna and the kids had gone out for the day to do shopping for clothes and whatever they needed, allie was busy cleaning the house since she hadnt done it in a while she had been so busy and while everyone was out and bea was in the room typing away quietly, bea still hadnt spoken yet and they were all starting to worry especially debbie and allie, they had tried to talk to her but bea would just nod or type on her phone a message to them so it hadnt gone anywhere, allie cleaned both bathrooms first leaving them to dry while she dusted the house which didnt take long because allie liked to keep her house simple and not have a lot of fiddly crap around, just a few nice paintings and a couple of things she received as gifts one of which she loved her glass seahorses that kaz gave her, finishing off the dusting she went into the kitchen and made bea a sandwich and cut up some water melon and took it in to the bedroom placing it on the table along with a bottle of water

'for lunch baby... bea took a deep breath and smiled her thanks and allie kissed her cheek 'are you okay? bea nodded 

'alright i better get back to work.... bea pulled allie closer to her kissing her plump lips making allie smile and than she left the room going to the pool putting the filter on and scooping up the leaves with the scooper, leaving the filter on she went back inside and cleaned up the kitchen and than took the vacuum out starting it, this was the part she hated because the house was so big that it took so long to clean but it had to be done... it took her almost an hour to vacuum the house and she was now sweating her ass off

'fuck im boiling... she mumbled to herself and put the air-con on the coldest it goes and packed the vacuum away filling up the mop bucket with hot water and floor cleaner... half an hour later she was done and the house smelt really nice as she used vanilla scented floor cleaner.. she was buggered and she had a shower in the spare bathroom and put her silk robe on plopping down on the couch with a bottle of water and a sandwich, eating her sandwich she put the plate on the table and leaned back watching tv..

bea had finally finished writing and she sent it to the lawyer and also herself to keep it just in case she needed it, closing the laptop she went looking for allie it had been quiet for quite some time, as she walked into the lounge room she smiled when she saw allie sleeping on the couch with her legs crossed and sitting on the table her phone in one hand and a bottle of water in the other, taking the water and phone she placed them on the table slowly edging allie to lay down on the couch properly and putting the blanket on her, bea went back to the room and she popped open the laptop and saw a response from the lawyer joan ferguson

'bea thank you for doing this i can imagine it was hard, its sad to hear a beautiful woman like you go through all of that, i hope i can help you do so... speak soon

bea was confused by the email back from joan and the fact that she called her beautiful didnt go down well with her and she was sure allie wouldnt be happy with it either, closing the laptop again she laid back her head hitting the soft pillow sighing, her mind for the last few days had been scattered since she started writing her story about how harry treated her and debbie, finding out how much he hurt debbie hurt bea more than anything harry had ever done to her and she still hadnt managed to deal with her feelings towards it, it made her sick to hear her beautiful girl was being hurt by that scum bag. tears rolled down her cheeks her heart hurt for her daughter, she must have fallen asleep because the next thing she felt was arms wrap around her

allie had been sleeping for a little over and hour when she was woken by a voice she hadnt heard in a few days but it was a voice of distress so allie jumped up her body aching from all the cleaning and ran towards the bedroom hearing bea yelling

'GET OFF ME!! DONT TOUCH HER!! DEBBBIE!!! she yelled and allie ran into the room and bea was thrashing around on the bed and allie went to sit beside bea stroking her cheek talking her down

'babe im here... your okay babe wake up... bea's eyes popped open and she was breathing heavily and sweating and crying and allie pulled her into her arms running her hands up and down bea's back helping to soothe her

'your okay babe your safe... bea began to calm down and her breathing returned to normal and bea pulled back

'im sorry

'dont be you were having a nightmare its not your fault baby im just glad i was here for you

'thank you... bea smiled and yawned

'tired?

'yea

'lay down baby

'will you lay with me? bea asked shyly

'of course baby... allie lay down and bea lay with her head on her chest and allie's arms wrapped around her.. they had been laying together when allie spoke

'im glad to hear your sexy voice again... bea looked up

'im sorry i didnt talk i just... before she finished allie spoke

'you needed time its fine baby but you were starting to worry me and especially debbie

'i know i really wanted to but i felt stuck i guess and i needed to just be

'i get it baby i just want you to know i am here for you and so is debbie, franky and the girls

'i know its just for some reason this effected me more than anything has before and when i started writing my story it just made it worse, im scared he will find us and come after us

'i wont let that happen to either of you, i will protect you both no matter what.... bea kissed allie's cheek and lay her head on her chest and they eventually fell asleep

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

debbie had finished with her teacher after 5 hours of going through all her work and assignments and her teacher left and debbie was hungry so she grabbed her phone and keys and allie's spare keys and headed across the road to allie's place knocking first but no answer so she let herself in looking for her mum and allie, 

'mum, allie where are you? no answer so she walked down the hall checking the rooms and finally came to allie's room the door was open and she peaked in smiling when she saw her mum and allie wrapped in each others arms, she flung herself onto the girls laughing when allie started to tickle her and bea groaned

'allllllie stoooop please.... allie stopped and laughed

'debbie why did you do that? debbie squealed 

'mum your back... debbie jumped on her mum kissing all over her face making bea giggle

'im glad your happy but stop deb it tickles

'sorry im just so happy to hear your voice

'im sorry debbie 

'its okay mum i get it but you had me really worried

'i know i didnt mean to

'its fine your back now dont go anywhere okay

'i wont

'good now feed me im hungry... they all laughed

'alright what do you want?

'can we get mexican please?

'babe you up for it?

'im good with anything but can we order in im so tired

'i can tell allie your in your robe

'i have been cleaning all day

'it does smell nice in here good job... allie playfully rolled her eyes and smiled

'thanks deb i better call kaz and find out if they are here for dinner... allie grabbed her phone seeing a message from kaz

'hey bubba i took anna and the kids to have dinner at her brothers and we are staying the night so dont worry... allie responded 

'okay thanks for letting me know i will see you all tomorrow night xx.... 

'kaz, anna and the kids are staying at will's tonight so its just us

'okay lets order before i melt away here.. bea rolled her eyes

'such a drama queen well get off me so we can order... allie and debbie followed bea into the kitchen and looked at the menu on the ipad

'what do you 2 want?

'nachos with lots of guac

'mum get a few things and we can share like enchillades, tacos they both come in packs with sides, get pulled pork tostadas and some hot chips and a couple salads.. bea ordered and the food arrived 45 minutes later and they laid the food out like a buffet and they ate what they wanted

'hmm so good mum

'i love mexican

'me too.... once they finished eating they all cleaned up and sat on the couch together

'movie?

'up to mum i dont mind 

'can we just watch a relaxed movie

'sure babe... they watched a movie and debbie fell asleep on the couch

'how am i supposed to get her home? bea huffed

'babe just stay here its just me and there is plenty of room, there is one more spare room no one is using so lets put her there

'are you sure you dont want to be on your own?

'i want you both here baby please stay

'okay we will stay, can you help me move her to the room?

'of course babe.. they both helped debbie to her feet and walked her to the spare room laying her down, allie left the room as bea took off debbie's jeans as she knew debbie hated to sleep in them cause it got too hot, she took her shoes and jacket off and tucked her in kissing her cheek whispering in her ear 'i love you and went to walk out, as she reached the door she heard debbie's voice

'to the moon and back... bea smiled and left the room closing the door behind her and going to allie's room seeing her sitting on the bed

'she all tucked in?

'yes thanks for helping

'anytime babe, let me get you something to wear.... allie handed bea a pair of shorts and t-shirt and they both got changed, 'babe take these to debbie's room so when she wakes up she can wear them... allie handed bea a t-shirt and shorts and bea took them and laid them on the bedside table and headed back to allie's room getting into bed along her her beautiful girl

'i feel like i havnt slept in days... said bea

'its because your emotions have been all over the place, lets go to sleep beautiful.... they got comfortable and both fell asleep

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

allie woke up the next day and turned over to see bea still fast asleep, kissing her cheek gently she got out of bed and used the bathroom and headed to the kitchen finding debbie there making breakfast

'good morning deb

'good morning did you sleep okay?

'i always do when your mum is here... debbie smiled

'thats cute, is she awake?

'no she is out of it fast asleep

'its been a emotional few days but im glad she is talking again

'me too deb me too

'you hungry?

'yes what you making?

'bacon, eggs, sausages and cheese on toast

'yummy sounds good... debbie made them a plate and made one for her mum and kept it warm in the oven as she sat down with allie and they began eating

'so what you up to today deb?

'well i have free day today cause i got everything done yesterday with my teacher

'thats good maybe you and your mum can do something together

'i was thinking that, we havnt spent much time alone recently, sorry that sounds rude i didnt mean it like that

'no dont be its fine she is your mum and a lot has happened since you moved here and you both need some time alone

'yea true, i will leave mum to sleep for a while and than see if she wants to do something... they finished eating and allie cleaned up and joined debbie on the couch watching some tv, an hour later bea strolled out and sat between her girls

'morning beautiful

'good morning my 2 favourite girls, what time is it?

'11.15

'shit i slept ages

'you did but you needed it

'i guess so. 

'mum have you got any plans for today?

'none right now

'i was thinking maybe me and you can spend some time together

'i would love that deb, how about we go to the aquarium and than the museum?

'that would be awesome, there is breakfast for you in the oven so you go eat and than we can get ready to go

'sounds good to me... 20 minutes later they left allie's place and went to there apartment and had showers and got ready leaving just after lunch heading into the city, bea parked outside on the main strip and they got out happily linking there arms together and walking to the aquarium 

'im so excited mum we havent been here in ages

'i know me too, i saw online there is a penguin attraction... debbie's mouth went wide and bea laughed

'woah im super super excited 

'lets go in baby... bea bought the tickets and they went in starting with the tanks that had turtles, sting rays, fish and one had sea horses. they both leaned over a little touchess the sea creatures and snapping some photos together, bea took a pic of the seahorses and sent it to allie knowing how much she loves them along with a message, 'thinking of you babe xx.... bea continued walking with debbie through the tunnel that had the big tanks over head with sharks and over water animals, they spent 2 hours there also seeing the penguins which debbie loved and when they walked out bea saw debbie had the biggest smile on her face and she loved to see it

'should we eat baby?

'yes please im hungry... they found a cafe on the water and sat down picking up the menu's 

'what are you going to get baby?

'i think i want pasta

'okay how about we get a pasta, pizza and salad and share

'good idea mum... the waitress came over and took there order and put it in leaving the girls to talk

'mum are you feeling okay?

'yea i think so, its hard sometimes debbie and finding out what he did to you makes me sick, im so sorry i failed you i never thought he would do anything to you

'mum its not your fault its his, he is a pig and evil and we were there for him to take his anger out on

'i guess your right but its just

'no mum stop, your the best mum i could ever want and need, you have put me first my whole life and you still do, i wouldnt trade you for anyone i love you mum... debbie held her mums hand

'to the moon and back... they smiled and just sat there looking over the water until there food came, they ate and bea paid and they headed to the police museum that was only 5 minutes away so they walked, entering the museum they spent quite a bit of time there reading all the stories and listening to all the information shocked at some of the things they heard.... 3 hours later they exited the museum after taking lots of photos together and debbie got a shirt that says 'i went to the police museum and all i got was this shirt... bea laughed but debbie loved it..

'alright mum how about we get something sweet and than we can go home im sure allie is missing you... bea blushed and nodded and they went to the ice cream shop and got an ice cream each and sat on the stairs of the opera house

'thanks mum its been fun

'yea it has baby, im sorry we havnt had much time together

'its fine we have both been busy and getting used to a normal life... bea had been wondering about something and she thought this would be a good time to talk to debbie about it

'debbie what do you think about allie?

'what do you mean?

'i mean me dating a woman?

'oh yea mum im fine with it, i mean a little shocked but i saw how you 2 looked at each other at the rally so im good with it, plus she is really nice and sweet to both of us

'yea she is really sweet and beautiful... bea blushed bright red having said that to her daughter and debbie giggled

'dont be embarrassed mum its cute, the 2 of you together is good and im happy for you

'thank you deb... they finished there ice cream and they headed home returning half an hour later and parking the car and they went up to there apartment, debbie grabbed a bottle of water and her mum a beer and they sat together on the balcony relaxing as the sun was going down

'mum im gonna make dinner soon do you want to invite allie over?

'you dont mind?

'of course not mum she is cool and funny... bea smiled she was glad allie and debbie got along so well

'alright i will call her, what are you making?

'something simple like pasta with salad and garlic bread, im going to start now so tell her it will be ready in an hour 

'okay baby... debbie went inside and bea picked up her phone dialing allie's number and she answered after a couple rings

''hey baby how was your day?

'it was good we had so much fun

'im glad, thank you for the photo i loved it

'your welcome, what are you doing for dinner?

'dont know yet might just make a sandwich kaz, anna and the kids are staying at will's again

'how about you come and join deb and i for dinner?

'are you sure debbie wont mind?

'it was her idea to invite you over

'oh well in that case i would love too, what time?

'it will be ready in an hour so come whenever you want we are home now

'okay i will shower and go get dessert and come over, see you soon beautiful

'see ya babe.. hanging up bea went inside to help debbie

'baby what can i do?

'its pretty much done mum, i cut the salad and made the garlic bread which is in the oven on low and well your not allowed to touch my sauce

'which sauce are you making?

'cream with a few things in it

'alright well than i will go for a shower than

'good off ya go than... bea had a shower and came out and set the table, the buzzer buzzed and she let allie in and waited at the door for her, when the lift door opened a smiling allie walked towards her with a box of something sweet in her hand and the lawyers laptop in the other

'hey babe 

'hey beautiful.... allie kissed bea 'i bought you the laptop in case you needed it

'thank you come in and relax.... they walked in and allie put the cake in the fridge

'hey debbie how are ya?

'good and you

'pretty good, do you need help?

'no thanks all good go sit down with mum it will be ready in 5 minutes... allie sat on the couch next to bea

'so how was your day babe?

'i worked from home, i went through a lot of emails i only just stopped when you called, 

'your supposed to be taking time off

'i am. im at home... bea rolled her eyes

'babe you need time off even kaz said it, the girls you have in charge are more than capable otherwise you wouldnt have put them in charge

'i know but its hard to turn my brain off, i needed a distraction

'i know but maybe you should take up yoga or something

'i would fall all the time... allie laughed making bea smile

'how about we try something together?

'you would come with me?

'of course babe, listen allie i know its been hard for you since that message from him

'im fine bea

'allie you should know by now that i dont like to be lied to so please dont... allie took a deep breath 'allie your not sleeping well, not eating at times as well and you space out sometimes, plus i have heard you cry a couple times..... allie dropped her head back on the sofa and looked at the roof 

'its not a big deal bea, i will get over it

'allie of course its a big deal but i want you to know i will help you any way i could and if i need to go with you to yoga than we will go, i have been told yoga is good to keep you calm and relax your body, there are classes at the ymca everyday and they go to the park behind to do the yoga, do you want to go tomorrow?

'i will go but you dont have to babe

'i want to go with you

'alright thank you... a few minutes later debbie announced dinner was ready and they ate allie and bea complementing debbie on the good food, allie cleaned the kitchen allowing the other 2 to relax and than she came through with the dessert with was a platter with smaller cakes on there and she placed it on the table

'here we go girls, little chocolate cakes, cheese cakes, macaroons, canoli's and profiteroles

'mm yum this is my type of dessert... they hogged into it and stuffed there faces and than sat with full bellies on the sofa for a while

'mum im tired im going to bed

'alright baby, good night i love you

'to the moon and back.. good night allie

'good night sweet heart... debbie went to her room and got changed getting into bed

'babe i should go and let you sleep

'i dont want you to go can you stay for a little bit? please

'alright for a little bit than you need to sleep

'i will i promise...they watched tv for a while falling asleep on the couch not long later, debbie woke up a few hours later and went to get a bottle of water seeing the tv on she went to the lounge room seeing her mum laying on top of allie with allie's arms wrapped around her body both fast asleep.. debbie walked over to her mum shaking her gently

'mum mum wake up..

'hmm whats wrong deb?

'nothing but mum your sleeping on the couch

'shit thanks baby

'no worries im going back to bed... debbie went to her room and bea looked down at allie she was so beautiful and bea knew she was falling for allie, its not something she wanted to do scared of being hurt but she just couldnt help it, kissing allie on the cheeks and her forehead and than her lips she smiled when allie kissed her back pulling her in closer but bea pulled back

'dont go anywhere it was just getting good... allie whined 

'sorry babe but we need to get to bed

'shit what time is it?

'2.30

'fuck i better get going... bea sat up as did allie and allie tried to get up to leave but was stopped by bea

'babe you cant go anywhere now its cold and late

'i will be fine its just across the road

'no allie its late so your staying here

'you just want snuggles... allie smirked

'ah ya caught me babe i need allie snuggles... allie giggled

'alright fine lets go to bed... they headed into the room stripping down to there under garments and got in bed snuggling into each others body and fell asleep again both happy to be feeling each others soft skin and breathing in each others scent 

the next day bea woke up a little earlier so she checked her emails on the lawyers computer, a couple funny ones from franky and another one from joan ferguson

'good morning bea i just want to give you an update. as you know harry has been served the AVO and i have filed through the court for a divorce hearing which will hopefully be in 3 weeks, we will need to get together soon to go through your story point by point and i will need a copy of your bank statement and any assets you have in your name and your daughters, i will retrieve your police check as we need one for everyone, i would like to take you out for dinner to discuss things further, i would love to take a beautiful woman like you out so please let me know when a good time is.. signed joan ferguson..... bea sighed she didnt like that its the second time joan kinda made a move on her and she wasnt sure how to take it, before she could respond to the email allie woke up turning to look at her

'good morning baby

'good morning babe, we need to get ready for yoga im going for a shower... bea got out of bed and went into the shower, allie pulled the laptop closer to the middle of the bed as it nearly fell off and her eyes veered to the email and she read it, she felt the anger burn inside of her and she jumped out of bed pacing the floor, bea came out of the shower dressed and ready but when she saw allie she knew she was upset

'babe whats wrong? allie stopped pacing and stared outside the window

'i wasnt snooping the laptop nearly fell off the bed

'okay

'the email joan sent you... bea sighed

'i just read it now i didnt have a chance to respond

'do you like her?

'what? no way

'well she is beautiful and accomplished and doesnt have a history like mine..

;allie your history doesnt bother me i want to be with you not anyone else.. allie turned around to look at bea and bea could tell she was upset

'joan has more to offer you maybe you should be with her

'you dont mean that, i dont want her i want you

'well maybe im not worth it, its fine bea im going to go to yoga on my own... allie walked out without another word and grabbed her shoes and mobile and went home, bea was stunned and upset that joan's words hurt allie like that, allie was really vulnerable at the moment and she didnt want allie going on her own to yoga so she finished getting ready and headed there anyways 

when allie got home she was frustrated with herself, with joan and well herself for being so upset with bea for what joan said to her, it wasnt bea's fault and bea wasnt exactly forward with telling someone to back off, shaking her head of those thoughts she had a quick shower and headed to the ymca and parked her car, she failed to spot bea's car parked not far from her and she walked inside signing in and joining the class, her eyes found bea's straight away and she sighed as she felt really stupid for treating bea like an idiot, grabbing a mat she walked out the back to the park with the group. there was about 14 people and they all laid there mats down in 2 rows bea was right behind her... the instructor talked them through the warm ups and into some of the poses and meditation task, allie was really enjoying it and she felt the anger leave her body, the instructor asked them to break into pairs and when a guy paired up with bea allie walked over and told him that bea was her partner, needless to say her tone scared him and he went to find someone else. they stood facing each other not talking just doing the poses the instructor told them to do. after an hour they had finished and while everyone took there mats back to the centre allie went and sat on the bench and bea quietly followed sitting beside her.. they sat in silence for a few minutes before allie had to put her big girl pants on and apologise

'im sorry i was such an idiot

'i wouldnt say your an idiot

'i definitely am and im sorry

'allie i dont want anyone else but you, the thought of being without you and seeing you upset hurt me

'its just when we went out her office the other day i saw her checking you out and now she basically asked you out on the email knowing im your girlfriend it irritated me and made me so angry

'i didnt know about her checking me out at the office but when i read the email i myself was shocked, the thought of someone else wanting to be with you or take you away from me got me upset, your important to me bea and i dont want to lose you... bea stood up and walked in front of allie and crouched in front of her holding allie's hands 

'you know i never thought i would get away from harry he absolutely killed so many parts of me, i never thought i would get out of such a toxic relationships, i thought i would die at his hands but when i finally got away and you came into my life it all changed, you are the person i wish i always had allie and i would never want anyone else, i know we havent been together long but your all i want and that wont change, i want you to know its you and only you no matter who tries it on... allie nodded and pulled bea up to sit in her lap wrapping her arms around her waist

'im sorry i will try to not let it happen again

'i will shut it down with joan as soon as we get back. 

'is that the only email you got from her?

'no there was one yesterday but i never responded, 

'what did it say?

'not much really but she called me beautiful... allie huffed 'maybe i should talk to kate and tell her i only want to work with her and not joan

'but kate is really busy so she may need her to do it, just leave it for now but keep an eye on her

'i will babe, come on lets go and get breakfast.... they headed home grabbing breakfast on the way and entered bea's place setting the food on the table, bea went to debbie's room and she was studying

'baby come and eat we bought breakfast

'alright mum... they sat down and ate breakfast and bea had a quick shower and while allie had one bea sent joan an email

'hi joan thank you for sending off the paperwork for the divorce, if we need to get together it needs to be at the office as my girlfriend wont be very happy about me having dinner with another woman, thank you and please let me know when you would like to set up a meeting... sending the email she sat back and allie joined her a few minutes later and they settled in to watch a series they had planned to watch the l word.. bea hoped joan wouldnt make things difficult and understood that bea wasnt interested. relaxing into allie's arms they spent the day watching a few episodes and eating in bed


	12. i want this

kate had called bea for a meeting after finding out what happened with joan and she definitely wasnt happy about the situation, bea went on her own as allie had a appointment which she refused to tell bea about, kate asked bea to meet her at a cafe for lunch instead of the office so bea walked in scanning the room for her she spotted kate in the far corner of the cafe and went and sat down

'thanks for coming bea i dont normally do meetings out of work but i think it was a better idea

'its fine im hungry anyways

'good now about joan ferguson after your meeting with her she told me everything you 2 spoke about and as she continued i saw something i have never seen in her

'what do you mean?

'i think she really likes you, like really really likes you

'i know she asked me out by email... kate's eyes went wide

'what? are you serious?

'yes here pass me your laptop and i will show you.. kate handed bea her laptop and brought up her emails and showed them to kate and she read through them.. kate huffed

'im so sorry bea 

'its not your fault, im flattered but allie is the only one for me.. kate smirked

'aww you love her.. bea went bright red 'dont get shy i have known allie for a long time and she is an amazing person

'she really is

'it doesnt hurt that she is gorgeous.. bea laughed

'she most definitetly is but im worried about her

'why? did something happen?

'umm yes but im not sure if i should tell you, its something from her past

'you mean derek? bea nodded

'so you know about him?

'i sure do and i tried to get allie to push to charge him but she didnt want to and i get it, going through a trial is really hard.. bea nodded

'thats for sure, im already dreading it so i cant imagine what she is thinking about it, 

'so what happened with allie?

'her birthday a couple weeks ago he sent her a disgusting message, my sister franky is a lawyer and she got someone to trace the number and it is registered in his name

'fucking asshole, how has she been?

'scared, doesnt want to be alone and as much as she has tried to be strong i can see the fear in her eyes, she is so scared he will come after her that it makes her on edge

'i get it, i met allie when she was 16 and when she told me about him i wanted to kill him, she was broken so broken

'thats how she feels now

'im not surprised anytime his name is mentioned or he appears or she gets a message from him or phone calls she goes into this type of panic, 

'allie said to me she feels like she is back with him anytime she hears from him, i cant imagine how she feels

'i think if anyone can its you bea

'what do you mean?

'think about it this way, think about how you feel when it comes to harry, if you got messages, phone calls or you saw him how would you feel?

'scared, petrified and i would want to get away from him asap

'exactly and thats how allie would feel, when it comes to derek she has this defensive mask on and she feels it was her fault

'how could it be?

'bea she blames herself because it happened, she says 'i should have stopped it' or 'i shouldnt have let it happen' and other things like that, it messed her up pretty bad and im sure she told you about her time on the streets?

'yes she did

'i tried to help her but she was so loathing of herself that she felt like she deserved it, see when you dont feel good about yourself and you dont deal with your emotions than you take it out on yourself

'should i ask her if she wants to see someone?

'she has someone that she has been seeing for a while and they help her a lot, she only goes to him when she needs to

'well she said she had an appointment today so maybe thats where she went, she wouldnt tell me and im not one to pressure her

'it probably is and thats a good thing, he has helped her a lot so just give her time and be there to support each other... bea nodded

'okay thanks for the advice

'anytime now about joan i have told her i will be taking over as head lawyer on this due to her as i suspected right feelings for you, 

'she only met me once.. bea asked confused

'i know but you seemed to have a something she really likes

'well allie isnt happy about the situation

'im not surprised i wouldnt be either.. 

'what do i do?

'well you will mainly deal with me and she will just be around if i need her, allie will bash me if i let joan get anywhere near you.. they both laughed

'she actually might.. said bea

'she is very territorial when it comes to you and debbie, when i did the AVO she told me if i didnt do it within 24 hours she would be at my door and she can be quite scary when she wants to be so i did it, 

'she is small but scrappy

'that she is bea, lets order lunch and talk over a few things and than you can get home your daughter and your lover... bea blushed again 'god i can see what allie sees in you your adorable

'im not... bea put her head down shyly

'you are and that blush does wonders for you, you havent told her have you?

'told who what?

'you havent told allie you love her? bea shook her head

'no and im not even sure how i feel yet, i havent exactly felt this kind of love before only for my daughter and my sister and friends, we havnt even you know?

'slept together? bea nodded 'dont be embarrassed about it, im sure with both of your history it is something to take slow especially when there is feelings involved, do you want to?

'im not sure im ready, how do you know if you are?

'it just feels right, like you both have this desire for each other and you need and want each other, 

'than yes i do want to but im scared

'like its going to be how it is with harry?

'yes exactly, he just took what he wanted and i had to take it as his wife

'bea he never deserved you, i read your story and its clear he is an abuser and a rapist to put it bluntly, he took what he wanted to assure his strength and the fact of being a man, allie is different to him she is gentle, sweet and very humble and she will take your feelings into account, she wont hurt you

'i wont hurt her either

'i know just look after her and her heart thats all i ask

'i will i promise.... they had lunch and talked about a few things for the case and they both left bea went home getting food for debbie on her way who was studying, the whole home school thing was working out well and debbie could concentrate better with no idiots talking around her and no worries of harry turning up. walking into there place she threw her keys, wallet and mobile on the table and headed to debbie's room knocking

'come in... bea opened the door walking in and putting the big mac meal on the desk

'here you go baby

'thanks mum im hungry i didnt eat breakfast... debbie said as she popped some chips into her mouth

'your welcome, how is it going?

'good im getting heaps done and i understand things better when i dont have someone talking to me 

'yea i bet, im going to do some washing 

'alright how did it go with kate?

'yea good i have some paperwork to sort out and the court date has been set for 3 weeks

'are you nervous? bea sat on debbie's bed and took a deep breath looking at the chocolate brown eyes she gave her daughter

'yes baby i am, he just scares me so much and i know how bad his temper is

'i know mum but your so much stronger than him and we have allie and aunty franky and gidge and the other girls

'yes we sure do, are you up to testify?

'of course

'are you sure deb? cause i can organise for you to do it in a private room and by video link

'no im good mum dont worry, i wont shy away from him and let him think he is winning in anything... bea stood up going to her daughter and kissing her cheek

'i love you my girl

'to the moon and back... bea left the room and put some washing on and than cleaned the kitchen, after she cleaned she wanted to make a nice dinner so she looked in her fridge and took out the pork belly and setting it on the tray on the bench, patting the skin dry she scored the skin and added salt and a little oil and put it in the oven it would take a couple hours and be perfect for dinner, hearing her buzzer she went to answer it

'hello?

'babe its me

'come on up.. she buzzed allie in and opened the door waiting for her beautiful girl, it didnt take long and allie came out of the elevator and headed over to bea pulling her into a loving hug and kiss

'hey beautiful

'hey babe come in.. they walked in together and bea went to the fridge 'do you want a beer?

'sure babe... bea took out 2 beers and handed one to allie and one for herself 'thank you, 

'anytime

'so how was your lunch with kate? allie asked sitting on the bench watching bea cutting up vegetables and moving around the kitchen

'it was good, court starts in 3 weeks but she isnt sure how long it will go for

'what are the charges?

'well first things first is the divorce than the custody of debbie and than follows aggravated assault, abuse, attempted murder and some other stuff

'have they not arrested him?

'no because we need to show our evidence on the day and if the judge thinks he is a danger to society than they will hold him from that day and maybe offer bail but we dont know yet

'how do you feel about it? bea shrugged her shoulders and allie slid off the bench and went over to bea wrapping her arms around her leaning her chin on her shoulder 'it will be okay babe 

'you keep saying that

'because its true, i wont let him anywhere near you or debbie i would die before that happens... bea turned around looking into her girls eyes seeing she was ready for the fight with her

'thank you, i know we havnt been together long but i appreciate you more than you could ever imagine... allie smiled and kissed bea's lips a few times

'i will always be here for you, now do you need help? what are you making?

'pork belly with mash potato, cauliflower puree and gravy, 

'sounds good

'your staying for dinner right?

'umm im not sure

'what do you need to do?

'well nothing but 

'no buts you are staying im making my special dish

'i cant wait to taste it

'good, everything is done for now we can relax for a couple hours than i can make the mash, cauliflower and gravy when the pork is resting

'how about snuggles? bea smiled

'that would be great come on... they went to bea's room stopping on the so allie could say hi to the young brunette, bea loved allie and debbie had a cheeky relationship, they liked messing with each other and could always make each other laugh, heading into bea's room they took there shoes and jackets off and laid down facing each other and holding hands, sharing a few kisses for a while bea set her alarm and they both closed there eyes for a while

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

bea woke with the alarm and told allie to stay in bed for a while as dinner would be half an hour so bea kissed her soft warm cheek and headed to the kitchen taking out the pork belly that smelt amazing and putting it on the top of the oven, the skin was crispy and bubbly exactly what you would want to see, leaving it to rest she put the potatos to boil and the cauliflower as well, 25 minutes later the food was done and she went and called debbie who had just finished off some work and went to set the table and bea went to her room to see allie on her side of the bed hugging her pillow sleeping, walking to the bed she sat down moving some of allie's blonde hair behind her ear, allie must have felt bea's fingers and slowly opened her eyes smiling at the beautiful redhead

'babe the food is ready

'it smells nice.. allie grabbed bea around her waist and pulled her down on top of her kissing her lips, bea pulled back giggling

'allie we have to eat

'i know but you smell so much better... allie kissed bea's neck and hummed in delight

'al..allie babe we need to eat... allie pulled back both smiling at each other

'i know i just cant resist you

'we can continue this later i promise

'alright than lets eat... going out to the main area debbie had set the table and bea pulled out the chair for allie to sit

'thank you babe.... bea kissed her cheek and blushed a little before heading to the kitchen to plate up the food, she placed 3 plates on the table and a jug of gravy letting them pour there own

'mum it smells so good, i love when you make this... debbie said as she took her first mouthful and putting her thumb up

'im glad baby

'babe this is great your a great cook

'thanks i do try

'well it was worth the wait thats for sure and since we are eating early how about i take us to get dessert

'ice cream? debbie pipped up

'if your mum is okay with that?

'im happy with anything

'awesome so we eat i clean up and i take you 2 for ice cream and dont argue with me cleaning up babe you have been cooking and deb has been studying

'yes boss... bea said and allie and debbie laughed, once they finished allie cleaned up while debbie and bea had a shower and than they headed out to allie's car and took off, 

'are you 2 up for a drive or in a hurry to get home?

'drive please.. debbie yelled from the back

'good it wont be too far... they drove for half an hour and allie parked the car at the beach which had a pizza place and next door a sweets shop, they walked in and looked over the menu and as it was around dinner time it wasnt too busy and most people were at the pizza place

'deb get whatever you want, they have cakes, ice cream, shakes and much more babe you 2... they nodded and told allie what they wanted and a guy came to the counter, he was young a little rough around the edges and a little angry

'hi can i help you? he said in a pissed off tone which allie wasnt really impressed with but when his eyes landed on debbie that all changed and his face lit up and a smile presented on his face, debbie wasnt fairing any better as there eyes locked and she shyly smiled, bea wasnt too happy someone checking out her daughter but she didnt voice her concerns

'hi my girl here wants a banana split please and her beautiful daughter would like the double waffles with chocolate sauce, ice cream, bananas and strawberries and i would like a single waffle with ice cream, cream, caramel and bananas... taking his eyes off debbie he quickly scribbled the order down 

'anything else?

'2 bottles of water

'sure do you want it take away or to have here? allie looked at his name tag 

'well shane we would like to take away please 

'sure.. allie paid and gave the receipt to allie who handed it to debbie

'deb do me a favour please can you wait for the order and bring it out to us, we are going to get a bench across the road you can see us from here

'yep okay... allie pulled bea out of the shop and across the road and sat at the bench, allie saw bea wasnt happy with shane checking out debbie so she had to approach the subject.. holding bea's hands she looked her in the eyes

'babe please dont think im stepping on your toes but i know your not happy with shane checking out debbie but its okay

'no its not, what if he is like harry?

'not everyone is actually most people arent, debbie has been through a lot and now that she is finally free to do what she wants give her a chance to flourish, its good for her to have friends or even a boyfriend, they like each other and i think you should believe that debbie knows what she is doing, if she needs you she will come to you, 

'i guess so

'i dont want you to think im pushing my views or something on you 

'no i dont your right she has been so secluded that she needs more people even if it means a guy that could be her boyfriend, i know she need to be more free i just dont want her growing up too fast i only just got her back

'babe she is young and she will always need you so just support her and see where it goes... bea nodded and watched as shane bought debbie across the road and placed the sweets and waters on the table

'thanks shane.. said debbie

'anytime... he smiled

'umm well i better get back to work, i will text you debbie bye... he waved and walked back into the shop and debbie sat down her mum and allie looking at her with there eyebrows raised

'what?

'thats so cute, you like him

'allieeee

'im not teasing its a good thing, he is cute... debbie nodded and blushed

''jesus you blush like your mum

'i do not!!

'you so do, its fine its cute

'whatever... they had there desserts allie smiling when she saw some extra marshmellows and extra ice cream in debbie's box and even some cherries

'so deb how is school from home going? asked allie

'its so much better than going there, i dont have idiots in my ear annoying me and being loud around me and im ahead now

'baby please dont go hard you need a break too

'i know mum dont worry but it keeps my head busy and thats what i need right now

'because of harry?

'yes my mind is just a little muddled about how i feel about him, im glad we are away from him band your not being hurt from him i guess.. taking a breath and collecting her thoughts 'i guess i have been thinking about ow someone could do what he did to you who he claimed to love... reaching out to grab debbie's hand bea held tight

;i get it deb i really do, im so glad we are away from him too and im sorry you had to go through all of that 

'i would do it all over again mum if it meant you were here with me and allie safe

'me too baby

'mum do you think we would ever be able to go back to the house?

'i dont know deb why?

'well i want to get my memory box with all my drawing you gave me and stuff you gave my for birthdays and christmas's, its my only prized possession mum  
'i dont know deb its dangerous going back

'debbie do you know where it is?

'under my bed i cant lose it, its important allie, with everything that happened and whenever i was with him cause mum was in hospital it made me feel safe to wrap my blanky around me and lay in bed... debbie had tears rolling down her cheeks and bea ad allie both moved in beside her and hugged her... a few minutes later debbie calmed down and laid her head on her mums chest with bea's hand running through her hair

'debbie baby you dont worry about that stuff i will draw you more stuff and make you more

'but i want them mum there so important to me

'i know baby... allie rubbed her hand on debbie's back smiling at bea

'it will be okay debbie you have your mum and your both safe and i will make sure of it... debbie leaned into allie hugging her and whispered

'thank you.... they sat there for another 45 minutes with debbie leaning on allie and bea wrapping her arm over both girls and they seemed to be content but debbie started to shiver so they decided to head back home, when they arrived home debbie had fallen asleep

'bea stay with me please

'are you sure your house is full

'no its not anna and the kids went to wills today for good and kaz went home

'i didnt get to see them before they left... bea pouted

'dont worry they will be back tomorrow for a lunch i organised so you will see them than

'well than we would be happy to stay but i need help getting this one in.... allie smiled and they got out of the car and took debbie out and walked her inside and into the room laying her down, allie left again so bea could undress debbie and put her too bed, most people would think debbie was too old to be looked after like this from her mum but in reality harry would never allow bea to be there like this for her because it was always 'get me a beer 'make me food 'clean the house... and so forth and they both missed out on doing the simplest of things, bea settled debbie in bed and headed out of the room and into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for herself and allie and went to allie's room seeing her undressing

'i need a shower i feel dirty i wont be long.. 

'maybe umm maybe i could join you? allie stopped undressing and looked at bea surprise evident on her face 'if you dont want to its fine

'no no its not that of course i want to i was just shocked, come on than beautiful... allie undressed and got in first allowing bea to take the time she needed to take such a big step, a couple minutes later she felt the swift of the door open and bea walk in shyly smiling at allie, bea moved her hands over allie's arms linking them behind her neck

'you okay? bea nodded

'i am it feels right... allie washed bea's hair and vice verser and they both washed each other neither of them being in this position before and the feeling of having each other so close made them both feel things, bea pulled allie closer to her kissing her lips both moaning as bea slipped her tongue in, they made out for a while and it got really heated so they stumbled out of the shower there lips still attached and allie had bea up against the bathroom sink lifting her on top kissing her neck

'oh allie that feels so good.... pulling back allie's lips landed on bea's again kissing her hot and heavy

'allie take me too bed

'are you sure?

'if you are than yes... allie smiled and kissed bea gently picking bea up in her arms and walking to the bed laying her down in the middle of the bed and allie hovered over her, looking down into those sexy chocolate brown eyes she needed to make sure this is what bea wanted

'bea i dont want you to regret this

'i can never regret anything with you babe make love to me... 

allie pecked bea's lips a couple times and than deepened the kiss on the third her tongue making contact with bea's at it caressed her mouth only pulling back when they needed to breath, allie kissed down bea's cheek and neck sucking on her pulse making bea moan

'hmm 

allie moved her lips lower kissing down her chest and rolling her tongue around bea's left nipple while her fingers rubbed and pinched the other as bea raised her chest towards allie for more contact, allie moved to her other breast sucking her right nipple into her mouth as bea held allie's head to her chest

'oh god thats so good babe... allie lifted her head to look at bea with a smirk

'wait till i have dessert... bea's face went even more flushed and allie crawled back up and kissed her softly 'if you want to stop we can i wont be mad

'i dont want to stop allie i want this, i want you... allie kissed bea softly on th elips and began moving down kissing bea's soft skin from her cheek, neck, over her breasts and down her stomach placing open mouthed kisses and than going further down kissing down one leg and up the other stopping at bea's hot mound seeing how wet she was made her excited, looking up there eyes locked and bea ran her fingers through allie's blonde locks and than rubbed her cheek, allie smiled one more time before she gently took her first lick of bea's slit and bea threw her head back in pleasure and allie knew she would love it, allie worked her tongue all through bea and pulled her clit into her mouth applying some gentle suction

'oh..oh..oh g..g..god allie... allie loved hearing bea moaning it was like music to her ear, moving one of her hand to bea's entrance she pushed in 2 fingers and began to slowly push in and out of her while continuing her assault with her tongue, allie could tell bea was close as her walls clenched around her finger so she moved her other hand up to hand bea's now sweaty hand and as they linked fingers allie pumped in a couple more times and bea was hit with the most pleasuring feeling as her orgasm hit her, she felt it from head to toes 

'ohhh allieeee 

'thats it baby ride threw it i got you... allie worked bea through until bea collapsed a sweaty mess on the bed and allie pulled her fingers out slowly and crawled up bea's body kissing her sweaty skin and than planted one more to bea's lips and laid beside bea leaving her to calm down. allie laid on her side her head leaning on her hand tracing circles on bea's body and bea had finally calmed her breathing

'are you okay? bea nodded

'better than, thank you that was.... sighing 'that was amazing

'im glad... bea looked allie in the eyes a smile ghosting her lips

'i cant believe your mine.. allie kissed bea

'i will be as long as you want me

'how does forever sound? bea blushed as she spoke without thinking and allie leaned over to kiss bea but stopped and hovered over her lips

'sounds perfect beautiful.. than she placed her lips to bea's sexy ones and they made out for a while until allie felt herself being pushed onto her back and bea hovering over her

'wait bea are you sure about this? i dont expect you to reciprocate

'i know you dont and thats why i want to, so much but you need to help me because i dont know what to do... allie nodded and pulled bea down kissing her lips they lips moving in sink with the others both moaning, bea pulled back to look at allie

'what do i do?

'did you like what i did to you? bea nodded

'yes

'good so do what felt good to you and i will tell if i need something else... bea nodded and shyly smiled making allie smile 'its okay just take your time and do what feels right

bea kissed allie along her neck and to her ear sucking on it gently bea making a personal note that allie really liked that going by her soft moan, kissing down her chest to her breasts she began rolling her tongue around her left nipple and sucking on in gently and than paid the same attention to the right one making sure they stood tall and than she blew cold air on them making allie shiver and get goose bumps

'shit your already killing me... bea smirked and laid kisses on allie just as allie did her allie down her chest and to her stomach feeling the muscles under her lips and tongue and again blowing on them loving how allie responded to it, 

'hmm i love when you do that

'i will make sure to note that down... bea said and allie giggled as more kissing landed on her stomach and bea's hands were up squeezing her nipples, bea kissed her way down allie's long sexy quite tonned legs and back up to her hot wet core taking her first swipe allie almost fell apart as her body shook, bea was nervous but as soon as she saw allie's reaction her own body took over the need to show allie more pleasure, tasting allie was different but she was already addicted, licking her clit allie moaned a little loud and bea looked up to see her cup her mouth, bea bought her fingers up to play with her clit which drove allie wild as her hips chased bea's fingers

 

'babe please i need you inside of me... bea smirked she knew allie needed more but she wanted to hear her beg, dropping her fingers she pushed 2 inside of her and she pretty much had to hold allie down as her body raised off the bed at the sensation, bea pushed in and out of her as she sucked on allie's clit and it didnt take long for allie to moan out bea's name over and over again as her orgasm hit her, bea remembered allie rode it out with her so she did the same bringing her down gently and when allie fell limp on the bed she pulled out and crawled up the bed kissing allie and laid beside her, she lay watching allie's chest heaving and it look a bit of time for her to calm down and when she did she began to shiver

'cold?

'yea.. allie croaked out and allie pulled the quilt up and over them and pulled allie into her wrapping her arms around her trembling body

'was it okay?

'i have never come like that before it was amazing, if that was your first time im not sure how im gonna take it when your experienced... bea giggled and blushed 'fuck you need to stop

'stop what?

'that sexy blush you have there.... allie leaned in kissing her cheek

'oh whatever your the sexy one

'as are you babe... they snuggled into each other and fell asleep


	13. from good to bad, scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is fast becoming one of my favourite fanfics of mine, sorry for taking long to update i havent been well and still have some recovery time but im getting there so thank you for being patient, i have been updating my stories so keep an eye on them and let me know if you like them,

when allie woke up she could feel fingers making circles around her stomach and she felt tingly, turning her head she locked eyes with the beautiful redhead and smiled

'good morning beautiful

'good morning babe... turning her body to face bea and she held bea's hand to her stomach loving the feeling of the redheads fingers running over her skin

'hmm i love when you touch me like that

'i love touching you babe

'are you okay? like after last night? i know it was a new thing for you... allie was silenced with bea's lips on hers and than she pulled back a little

'i dont regret a thing allie, it was amazing babe, thank you for looking after me.... allie smiled

'i always will... they snuggled into each other there soft skin touching and there breasts rubbing, allie's hand running up and down bea's back lullying her 

'hmm that feels nice but i need a shower, i stink and im sticky

'you definitely dont stink babe and you taste mighty fine... allie said and she kissed along bea's neck bea moving her head to give allie more access

'as much as i want to stay here all day with you allie i need to make debbie breakfast and im starving

'okay fine you go for a shower and i will start breakfast beautiful... bea looked at allie a little shy

'how about i go out first and than you can go for a shower? bea nodded and smiled

'thank you... even after what they did last night bea was still embarrassed about her body and was glad allie didnt push her on it, allie put a robe on and headed to the kitchen starting the coffee machine and checking what to cook, searching the fridge she decided on bacon, egg and cheese wraps so she went onto start the cooking and debbie pattered out a few minutes later

'good morning allie

'good morning deb how about some juice breakfast wont be long

'i will get it thanks.... debbie poured a glass of juice and sat at the table and saw her mum come out of allie's room freshly showered and one of allie's robes on

'good morning baby

'good morning mum, did you sleep well?

'i did and you?

'yes but how did i get in bed? the last thing i remember we were in the car

'yes well you fell asleep and allie and i basically carried you and put you to bed

'oh thank you, i know im not a child anymore but thank you 

'anytime baby i know how tired you are after working hard on catching up these last few days plus you will always be my child.... debbie smiled and kissed her mums cheek, allie came over with a big platter of wraps and they ate and than cleaned it down with some watermelon

'ugh im so full thanks allie

'anytime deb

'so mum whats the plan for today?

'i havent planned anything i was thinking maybe a quiet day doing nothing i feel like we havent had time to our selves for a while

'sounds good mum, allie are you in?

'i would love too but i have to get to the office and do some stuff, i have heaps of emails to get through and i have a meeting with my manager

'babe your supposed to be on a break

'i know but i sent 3 of the girls on a mission and i have to check how it went and kaz is helping anna and the kids settle and organise her a bank account and school for the kids and all that stuff, plus im the only one that can meet with my manager

'alright well you call me if you need me or when you get back... allie smiled 

'i will dont worry, are you gonna stay here or hang at home?

'i think home so i can do some washing as well

'alright i will be back in the afternoon, you 2 head off i will clean up

'are you sure?

'of course... kissing allie bea and debbie headed home bea still in allie's robe as allie told her to keep it till she got home to change, allie cleaned up and had a shower and got ready putting on her red business suit and headed out to her car, as she got in her car bea came out to collect her mail and blew allie a kiss and went inside, allie took off to her head quarters and parked in her space anf walked into the building being greeted by a few people as she headed to her office and threw her bag on the couch and grabbed a bottle of water and sat down kicking off her high heels, taking her mobile out she looked and there was a message from bea

'damn babe you look sexy as hell in your business suit, i miss you already..... allie laughed and texted back

'if your lucky i will wear it too bed and you can rip it off me..... she got a text back from bea

'babe if i can do it with my teeth im all in.... that made allie blush more than anything, 

'shit how did she make me blush through a text... allie thought 'your a cheeky minx, i will hold you to that, i miss you too talk later xx...... putting her phone down she opened her laptop and brought up her emails and while they were loading she used her desk phone to call mel who was on an assignment, it didnt take long for mel to answer

'hello

'hey mel its allie hows it going?

'hey allie we are having some trouble

'why? whats going on?

'well its complicated

'okay give me the run down

'well there is a guy and he is sleeping with a married guy but the married guy is very abusive to the guy's name is tim, the married guy bashed tim last night and we found him a mess today

'how bad is he?

'for sure a broken arm and broken ribs, cuts and bruises all over his face

'shit can you get him to the hospital?

'i think so the girls will help me and kaz is meeting us there

'okay good and get out of there now before the other guy comes back and call me once he has been seen

'alright i will call you as soon as i can...hanging up from mel allie called her muscle guys that she trusted

'hey allie whats up?

'hey troy i need you and andrew over at the hospital asap and protect a guy tim his name is, 

'whats the deal?

'he is dating a straight married guy who lays into him all the time and mell and the girls just found him a battered mess

'alright we got you

'thank you and call me when you get there and she will tell you what to do, dont let anyone other than us in the room okay

'got it talk soon... throwing her phone on the table she sighed 'why do people have to be such scums? she wondered, scrolling through her emails there were some new cases and she knew it was time to hire more staff as the business was expanding, she decided to advertise for people online and do some interviews when possible, making different files on her laptop of some people just asking for information or needing a safe place to go to get there lives together, some needed a divorce lawyer and some even asked for a karate class to protect themselves, calling in a few workers she allocated a folder to each of them to take care of and allie would deal with the more serious ones, she had been making notes and going through one of the cases for about 2 hours when there was a knock on the door

'come in... she yelled and her door opened to see her manager

'hey allie 

'hey margaret please have a seat, sorry i have to do this while we have our meeting

'its fine i wont take up too much of your time... sitting down allie got her a can of drink and sat down

'so whats up?

'they want another book

'really?

'yes and i know you have a couple ready to go

'i do but im not sure which one to release first and im writing another one as well which i think is the best so far

'whats it about? taking a big breath allie sat back in her chair and looked at margaret

'its about channing... margarets eyes went wide allie made sure to never talk about him so it shocked her

'you told me he was off limits

'i know but i need to deal with what he did and continues to do to me 

'how far off is it?

'well if i keep my head in the game and write i can have it finished in 2 weeks, i have been working on it for 6 months and there is a couple chapters to go

'do you want to release that one it would be a good follow up to your first 2 books?

'alright i will finish it and send it to you

'okay good oh and here is your check for the last book... she handed over a check

'i already got it

'yes but these are your royalties and your book went best seller for 6 months straight and since your rally they have been flying off the shelves... looking at the check her eyes went wide

'$500,000 thats a lot of money

'i know its because america have taken on the rights and it flew off there shelves and china as well, you earned this allie enjoy it

'wow thank you

'anytime well im going to go and let you get back to work, i will be expecting your work when its done

'will do... margaret left and allie spent the next 4 hours working through a couple of cases, her phone rang and it showed kaz's name

'hey mama

'hey allie we just finished at the hospital and tim has a broken arm and a broken rib, cuts on his face and bruises all over, i used the credit card for the medical bills as well 

'thats fine, has the guy that did it try to contact tim?

'yes his phone has been going off non stop

'did tim tell you what happened?

'yes tim told gordon that he either made them a proper relationship or they were done and gordon didnt take it well and bashed him, tim said gordon hits him all the time for the last year they have been sleeping together, 

'can tim be on his own or does he need help getting around? although allie already knew from his injuries tim would need help

'he needs help so im going to take him to the safe house

'no bring him to the office im here and we can go from there, 

'its late allie why are you still there? its 7 o'clock

'i know but i needed to sort some stuff out anyways dont worry about that i will order some pizza so come over here

'alright see you soon... hanging up allie called for pizza and drinks to be delivered and than called bea to check on them

'hey allie

'hey babe hows your day going?

'its good deb and i had a movie day only moving to eat or use the bathroom... allie laughed 'oh and im still in your robe, i might keep it

'go for it babe its warm and cuddly

'just like you beautiful girl... allie smiled bea was so sweet without even realising

'im glad you had a relaxed day

'how was your day?

'so busy and i have a new case that the girls are bringing here to my office and i think he will stay with me

'he? is that safe?

'yes babe dont worry he is gay

'are you sure? i dont want anyone perving on you

'it will be okay i promise, if you feel better you and deb can come and stay with me i could always do with some snuggles

'dont you want your own space?

'i rather you in my bed... allie said sexily

'hold on let me ask deb..... bea returned a couple minutes later to the phone

'alright babe we will stay over

'good you have a key so go make yourself comfortable hopefully i wont be long... they hung up and kaz walked in followed by troy and andrew helping who she assumed correctly to be tim and sat him on the couch, 

'allie this is tim, tim this is allie the big boss

'hi allie thank you for helping me

'of course thats what we are here for, kaz and mel can you get the pizza and drinks i just got a text they were 2 minutes away i already paid

'okay allie.... allie went and sat on the coffee table across tim

'how are you doing?

'i have had worse

'your in pain? she asked and a couple tears fell down tim's cheeks 'it will be okay we will help you through this and once your better get you set up properly and safe and make sure gordon doesnt contact you... tim nodded

'thank you... they all sat around eating and mel and andrew cleaned up

'alright kaz i want you to take tim to my house and get him settled, mel there is a late night shopping center go and get some stuff for tim, clothes, undies, shoes what ever he needs and a new phone and new number and take it to my house

'what about you allie?

'i have a few things to get done here before i get home, kaz are you staying?

'of course anna and the kids are settled so im all yours

'okay good and debbie and bea are there so look out for them yea

'always allie dont worry you just get home asap

'i will..... they all left and allie continued her work and after a couple of hours she moved to the couch sitting down with her legs on the table and the laptop in her lap... 

bea had a great day just relaxing with debbie and when allie called and asked her to stay over she was excited and she and debbie headed over to allie's house and within an hour kaz and mel walked in with a couple of people and a battered young guy maybe 24-25

'hey tim this hear is allie's girlfriend bea and her daughter debbie, they have been where you are so your safe here

'nice to meet you tim sorry about the circumstances 

'nice to meet you both as well... he sat down with a grunt and tried to get comfortable

'can we get you anything?

'some water would be good thanks kaz... kaz came back with a bottle of water and sat down

'mel, andrew and troy you 3 can go home we got it from here

'you sure?

'yes im going to show tim around and than we are going to sleep, tim is exhausted

'okay you call us if you need us

'i will thank you.. they left and bea and kaz showed tim around and than to his room helping him to sit on the bed

'mel got you some clothes, pj's, socks, undies, shoes and a nice warm robe do you need help changing?

'if you dont mind i would appreciate it

'of course we will do it gently but it will hurt

'i get it lets just do it..... bea and kaz helped him change and settled him in bed with a hot water bottle and a bottle of water

'this control here shows a tv with foxtel so use it if you want, the bathroom is across the hall and im next door if you need me, allie's room is down the hall but only me, bea and debbie are allowed in there

'thank you so much for everything

'happy to help, good night tim

'good night girls... they left him to rest and kaz and debbie went to sleep and bea went to allie;s room and laid down, looking at the time it was 10.30 and allie still wasnt home, she tried to call her twice but no answer and she got worried so she grabbed her keys and headed down to her head quarters, she had the code to get in allie had given it to her just in case, walking in and down the hall she was calling out allie's name but no answer so she went into her office seeing allie fast asleep her head leaning on the wall behind her and the laptop in her lap, walking over she took the laptop and put it on the table and plugged in the charger and went back to allie shaking her gently

'babe.. babe wake up... allie fluttered her eyes open and looked around confused

'hmm whats going on? why are you here?

'allie its 11 o'clock at night and your sleeping in your office.... allie scanned the room and sat up a little 'i got worried when you didnt answer your phone and its really late

'sorry im just so tired

'i know babe come on lets get you home

'where are my car keys?

'oh no way your not driving you might fall asleep, you can come with me and get your car tomorrow... allie nodded and bea helped her up and grabbed allie's bag and threw in her phone, keys and grabbed her shoes and they headed out punching in the code to activate the security and they got in the car, bea took the robe off and threw it over allie who had now fallen asleep again and bea began to drive home, once they got home she woke allie again and they headed inside and to allie's room putting her down gently and taking her clothes off except her undies and put a t-shirt on her and laid her down, bea was already in pj's so she switched the light off and got into bed and wrapped her arms around the blonde and allie kissing bea's chest and snuggled into her falling asleep within seconds and bea followed her

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea woke up and left allie to sleep so got out of bed and headed to the kitchen kaz was cooking

'good morning bea allie still sleeping?

'yes i had to go and get her she fell asleep at work, she wasnt answering her phone so i went looking for her

'she is supposed to be on a break but she has probably had like 2 days off and now with the whole channing thing its not helping

'yea she isnt sleeping well but acts like all is okay

'yea i can tell she has bags under her eyes

'what do we do kaz?

'im gonna take over at work and give her no excuse to come in unless its urgent, i will hire more people and divert all work calls to me so she can relax for a while, 

'thats a good idea

'i will talk to her later bea and organise everything 

'what can i do?

'she feels safe with you so just be there for her

'i can manage that, where is debbie?

'with tim on the table im making food you hungry?

'yes what are you making?

'pancakes with maple syrup and fresh fruit can you take the bowl and i will bring the pancakes.... they all sat down and ate and debbie cleaned up, bea put a plate of food aside for allie to have when she wakes up and than sat with the other with a fresh cup of coffee

'tim how are you feeling?

'sore i didnt have a good sleep

'we can get you some strong pain killers but you will basically stay in bed most of the time or the couch

'thats fine i just need to sleep

'alright i will get me to get it for you

'thank you, im going to have a shower and lay down for a while

'if you need help call out tim

'i will thanks... tim hobbled off slowly and debbie and kaz headed to the lounge to watch some tv while kaz called the girls and set everything up so allie can take some proper time off, franky had called debbie to spent the day with her as bridget was working which she was all up for so she went and got showered and changed and franky picked her up, bea went back to allie's after debbie left and went and had a shower and sat beside allie watching tv for a while the volume on low to not wake up allie, while watching allie gravitated towards bea laying her head in her lap and bea's fingers running through her golden locks while allie kept sleeping, allie stirred a while later and opened her eyes looking at bea who smiled at her

'morning baby, actually afternoon

'what? what time is it?

'1.30

'shit i slept ages

'its good you havnt been sleeping well and you needed it, 

;i guess i was really tired

'you sure were, you hungry?

'hmm... allie nodded

'i will get you your plate i kept of food.... bea came back a few minutes later with a tray and put it on allie's lap it had pancakes with syrup, a bowl of fruit, coffee and juice

'thank you baby... allie scoffed it down and put the tray aside and laid back down pulling bea down with her 'this is perfect just me and you

'agreed

'where is debbie?

'out for the day with franky

'so i have you to myself?

'you sure do... there was a knock on the door and allie told who ever it was to come in

'hey kaz whats up?

'mel bought tim some strong pain killers so he is fast asleep, i have some things to do at the office so i will be back in a few hours if you need me call me

'okay thanks kaz... kaz left and bea and allie fell asleep again loving the warmth of each others body close together

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

****time stood still as bea lay on the bed with him on top of her thrusting hard and fast into her, so hard it made her shudder and yell in pain, she was bleeding from head to toe harry had really done a number on her, she was sure her ribs were broken and maybe even her left eye socket but he didnt care as he laid on her thrusting into her his grunts in her ear making her sick, once he came he rolled over said i love you bea and fell asleep and she got herself to the bathroom and cleaned herself up as best she could getting into the shower to make it easier, dropping to the floor she cried for a long time the hurt, pain and everything that came to be with harry, the regret for getting with him but not at the same time otherwise she wouldnt have debbie the light at the end of the dark tunnel, her daughter was what she lived for and if it wasnt for debbie bea knew she would have either killed harry by now or herself, she was crying hard when she felt someone's voice in her ear a soft sweet voice that sounded familiar calling her name and a sift hand on her cheek****

allie was woken by bea's moving body, she was wriggling around and crying in her sleep and when allie sat up beside her bea had tears rolling down her cheeks and allie was worried, touching her cheek rubbing it with her thumb she continued to talk to bea

'bea your okay, wake up babe, baby wake up your safe...... a couple minutes later bea's eyes popped open and allie's heart broke at seeing the fear in her eyes

'al..allie.... bea croaked out

'yes babe your okay and your safe.. 'are you alright? bea didnt say anything but move into allie's body laying her head on her lap and wrapping her arm around allie's legs and cried, she was so scared the dream felt so real like she was with harry and so stuck, stuck with his abusive ways, the rape, the torture was so consuming that she felt so lost, allie used both hands to rub all over bea's body to try and soothe her but she continued to cry, her hands running over her back, legs, shoulders, through her hair, over her cheek just trying to comfort the redhead, they sat in that position bea crying and allie supporting her as best she could, allie wasnt sure how to help bea she seemed so broken at theis point and she knew only one person could calm her down so she reached for her phone and made a quick phone call

'can you come to my room now please its urgent... within a few seconds the door opened and a worried debbie walked in seeing the situation unfold

'whats happened?

'i think she had a nightmare about him and she wont calm down... debbie nodded and sat beside her mum on the bad putting her hand on her back

'mum? its alright mum he isnt here your safe with me and allie here... bea moved to looked at her daughter and debbie hadnt seen this look in her mum in a long time, not since they were living with him and he had taken his anger or frustrations out on her mum, pulling bea into her arms she wrapped her arms around her mum holding her tight and whispering into her ear

'your okay i promise, he wont get near you, your safe, he will never hurt you again.... she rocked her mum gently for a while and allie stayed put running her hand up and down bea's back until bea finally calmed down after a while and just held her daughter her head resting on her shoulder, the room had gone quiet and debbie thought maybe her mum fell asleep till she spoke up

'sorry... she croaked out and debbie pulled back to look her mum in the eyes

'you have nothing to apologise for mum, he put you through hell and back and you still need to deal with it.... bea nodded 'what happened mum?

'i dont know why but i was back the night be broke my ribs and my eye socket, 

'i remember the day after yhou were in hospital for 5 days recovering i was so angry with him and he acted like he did nothing wrong and it was normal

'thats because it is normal for him girls... allie spoke 'men like him think that because your his wife or daughter he has rights over you and your body

'well he doesnt and mum he wont hurt you again i will make sure he doesnt

'me too babe i wont let him near either of you... bea softly smiled but allie and debbie saw it didnt reach her eyes

'mum you should have a rest you seem tired

'i am but i dont think i can sleep

'debbie i have some sleeping tablets in the top draw in the bathroom can you get some please, 

'sure... debbie came back with 2 tablets and a bottle of water handing them to her mum and she took them

'thank you debbie, both of you thanks for being here for me

'we always will be baby now lay down 

'will you 2 lay with me.... she sounded so broken that debbie and allie felt there hearts break

'of course mum.... debbie laid down and her mum behind her cuddling into her daughter and allie right behind bea holding her tightly, debbie put some soft music on her phone and it lulled them to sleep bea out first followed by the 2 woman she trusted most in the world along with franky, bea felt the safest with those 3 woman


	14. i missed you

bea and allie ended up sleeping right through to the next day and debbie had woken after a couple hours leaving them to sleep together, debbie went and hung out with tim while kaz went to see anna and the kids, sitting down with tim on the couch debbie had made dinner chicken creamy pasta, they settled in and talked about life in general as tim became comfortable with debbie he opened up to her about his relationship with his now ex

'where did you meet him?

'online actually, he said he wanted a partner to share his nights with as he worked a lot and i was good with that

'did you know he was married?

'not to start with, i didnt find out until 3 months later and i seen him, his wife and 2 children at the shops and confronted him later that night, he said he couldnt tell his wife as she would take his kids away, he said he needed a couple months to speak to a lawyer and get custody of them so i stayed but about a week after that conversation he began to hit me, it was just a slap here and there so i didnt tell anyone and just took it, 

'how did it get worse?

'a few weeks later i bought dinner home with me and he came over and he didnt want to eat it so he beat me up taking all his anger out on me, sprained my wrist, broke a rib and left me covered in blood but he apologised and kept saying how sorry he was and regretted it so i forgave him

'that should have been your first inkling to leave

'i know deb but for some reason i felt like i was in love with him so i gave him a chance after chance after chance, 

'how often did he lay into you?

'a couple times a week for 3-4 months but in the last month it was every couple nights, the littlest things set him off and i think he was having issues at work so he took it out on me, i would rather he hit me than his wife she wouldnt be able to take it and i would hate to think how much damage he would have done to her she is so small

'even so it should never had happened, i know first hand what its like to be hit by a male like that

'your dad? tim asked

'i dont call him that he is a sperm donor and thats all, he was bad really bad and my mum got the brunt of it

'can i ask what happened?

'its not for me to say what my mum went through and the only ones that know is me, franky and allie but he hit me as well, which i would rather as well as he would be so tired hitting me that by the time she got home from work he would pass out, it only went on for the last 6-12 months, he doesnt know where we are as allie and her people helped us leave him a while ago

'are you scared he will come after you both?

'everyday i am worried, not for myself but for my mum what she went through you wouldnt do it to your worst enemy thats why i didnt understand how he could do it to the person he claimed to love

'how about your mums parents? are they around?

'grandma died a while back but grandpa is alive and actually i need to call him, i might do it after dinner as he doesnt know that we left him

'he will be so happy to have you both away from him

'for sure, he tried along with aunty franky and aunty gidge to help us but he was always one step ahead of us.... finishing dinner tim had a shower while debbie sat out the front of allie's house calling her grandpa, after a few rings he answered

'hello?

'grandpa

'debbie is that you?

'yes its me grandpa

'oh debbie sweet heart its so good to hear from you, i have been trying to call you and your mum for a while but the numbers have been disconnected

'we got new numbers and a lot has happened

'are you 2 okay debbie?

'we got away from him grandpa... debbie began to cry as she heard her grandpa cry 

'oh debbie.. im so happy you both got away, are you safe? do you need anything?

'we are safe, we got help from a lady her name is allie and her organisation that helps people get out of those kind of situations

'oh baby im so happy for you both... they both wiped there tears

'i know grandpa me too, allie set us up in a beautiful fully furnished apartment close to the city and across from her house, gramps there is something else

'what is it? he was able to hear the nervousness in her voice

'mum and allie are together..... silence fell over the phone until greg spoke up

'is she happy?

'more than i have ever seen her before

'good than im happy for her and you both

'really? your not bothered mum is with a woman?

'i dont care about the gender its about my girl being with some one that makes her happy and looks after her

'she is so happy grandpa but she does still struggle thats why i wanted to ask you something 

'ask me anything

'would you come here for a visit? i think she needs to really see you

'i would love too, i will book it now hold on a minute

'you dont have work?

'dont you worry about that my girls need me so im coming, im getting my laptop now and checking, lets see there is a flight in the morning at 7.30 so i will get there at 11am

'thats great i will get franky to come and pick you up just text me your flight details

'oh i cant wait to see all my girls, you, your mum, franky and bridget

'i cant wait either, 

'i better go pack i will text you on the flight number soon deb i love you

'i love you too grandpa see you tomorrow and im not telling mum its going to be a surprise

'sure thing sweet heart see you tomorrow... hanging up the phone debbie headed inside and tim was making a hot chocolate

'how did it go?

'really good he is coming tomorrow for a visit

'thats great deb where is he at?

'new zealand thats where we are from, its a surprise so mum or allie cant know till he gets here

'they wont hear anything from me

'good now im going to call aunty franky and ask he to pick him up i wont be long..... going back out the front she called franky

'hey squirt

'hey aunty franky 

'whats going on little one?

'i have something to tell you, 

'oh yea

'yea i just got off the phone with grandpa

'really? 

'yes we havent spoken to him for ages and i think mum really needs him

'did something happen?

'with the court case coming up she had a really bad night mare and had a lets say moment

'is she okay?

'yea allie and i managed to calmed her down and they have both been sleeping most of the day

'my sister is a strong woman ya know

'i know franky, okay so grandpa is coming for a surprise visit tomorrow

'thats great i miss dad so much

'me too, can you pick him up for me please?

'of course what time?

'he lands at 11 

'got it no worries

'thanks franky and its a surprise so dont tell mum and allie although i think they will sleep through the night, when you pick him up take him to our place you have a spare key and call me when your here and i will bring mum over

'no worries deb i got it, shit i really miss dad i have been so slack not talking to him recently i have just been so busy

'its okay franky he is your dad and he loves you so dont worry

'i know squirt... franky's voice was full of emotion and debbie thought it was time to end the conversation

'i will talk to you tomorrow franky i love you

'love you too squirt bye... debbie headed inside and sat with tim and he handed her a hot chocolate

'thanks you, its all set for tomorrow franky will pick up my grandpa and take him to our place than i will take mum there

'sounds good debbie, your a good daughter

'she is the best mum ever and i will do any thing for her, where are your parents?

'they disowned me for being gay

'wow i dont get how parents can do that its not like your choosing to be gay its who you are

'they dont see it that way they think i chose to be gay

'idiots, do you have any siblings?

'yes an older brother

'do you speak to him?

'not as often as we should, maybe once a month or so but he doesnt know whats happened

'why not?

'shame, shame that i let it happen to me, my brother is a successful doctor and i cant interfere with that

'im sure he would want to know whats going on with you and help you

'i would just disappoint him, anyways its getting late im heading to bed... debbie knew he had enough talk about the subject so let it go

'good night tim

'good night deb... tim went to his room as debbie locked up the house and put away the leftover food and checked on her mum and allie smiling when she saw her mum half laying on allie and allie's arms wrapped around her mums body protectively and both were sleeping, closing the door she switched all the lights off except the hallway light which is always left on and headed to bed

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

allie woke up the following morning feeling rather refreshed and happy as she held on tighter to the woman in her arms, looking at bea's sleeping face kissing her cheek which made bea flutter her eyes open

'good morning babe

'good morning beautiful, you feeling alright after yesterday? bea nodded

'yea sorry about that i havent managed to get the nightmares under control

'dont apologise i get it babe im just glad i was here for you

'thank you

'how about some breakfast?

'sure but i will make it allie, you relax

'how about we make it together?

'sounds good to me babe... they got out of bed and took there turn in freshening up and brushing teeth and went into the kitchen, tim and debbie were in the lounge room watching tv so they went over to them, bea leaned over the couch kissing debbie's head

'good morning baby, morning tim

'morning mum did you sleep okay?

'i feel like i slept for a week, thank you for yesterday

'anytime mum

'allie and i are about to make breakfast you 2 hungry?

'stupid question mum... debbie and tim giggled

'oh yea my bad, alright it shouldnt be long, tim how are you feeling?

'sore but okay thanks

'if you need anything you tell me or allie okay

'i will thank you... bea and allie decided to make french toast with bacon and maple syrup and of course a bowl of fruit to clean the palate, they all sat down to eat

'mum do you have anything on today?

'no baby

'good i have a friend coming over at about lunch time i would like you to meet if thats okay?

'sure baby i would have to meet your friend

'great so lets hang by the pool for a couple hours and than i will get a text when there here

'good with me, allie baby your not going into the office are you?

'no i got scorned by kaz and was told i have to take off some proper time... allie rolled her eyes

'good you need it, you should only get involved if its urgent 

'yea yea you sound like kaz... debbie, tim and bea giggled and bea kissed her cheek

'your cute

'im not cute!! allie huffed

'you so are... allie looked at bea and kissed her lips

'your cute too... bea blushed 

'god mum you blush so easily... bea shrugged and ate a grape

'i cant help it

'oh i can tell, alright lets finish up and go swimming it will be good for tim to loosen his body... finishing eating they went and changed and went outside to the pool, bea helped tim take off his shirt and she felt sick seeing all the bruises on his body

'are you okay to swim?

'yes but can you help me down the stairs please?

'of course... bea took off her shirt and shorts and walked in the pool with tim's hand holding onto her arm, allie had put the heating system on so its luke warm as the water was pretty cold and than she and debbie got in them all swimming around, tim sat on a noddle to stabilise himself, allie and debbie were messing around splashing each other and tim and bea laughed 

'they love to mess with each other you would think they knew each other for years

'they seem like best friends

'i guess they are, they trust each other and thats big for both of them

'its good to have someone you can trust

'it will take time tim but you will have it too, you will get through this and im not saying its going to be easy but you will with our help and you will start your life and be happy

'i hope so... spending a couple hours swimming and by the pool they headed inside and showered, once showered debbie got a text saying they were at there place 

'mum my friend is nearly here lets go home

'alright deb, babe i will call you later on okay?

'okay beautiful... they kissed a couple times and debbie and bea walked across to there place bea missed franky's car in front of the building, exiting the elevator debbie stopped at there door

'mum i have a surprise for you

'what is it?

'well its in there and i think you will really like it... bea eyed her daughter 'come on lets go in... opening the door bea walked in first and than debbie looking around they went into the living room bea stopping in her tracks as she locked eyes with her dad, the only man she ever really trusted, the tears began to fall and she ran to him and he picked her up in his arms like he used to do when she was younger and bea broke down crying

'its okay baby girl daddy is here... franky and debbie watched on as bea broke down in his arms and franky nudged debbie to follow her to the kitchen to give them some time together, they grabbed a drink and headed to debbie's room

'dad i cant believe your here, how is this even possible?

'your little girl called me yesterday and told me what had happened... he said as he wiped her tears

''im so happy to see you dad

'me too baby i missed you so much, come and sit down and tell me exactly what happened debbie only gave me a quick run down... sitting down she told her dad what happened with harry and how franky, bridget, allie, kaz and the girls helped her and debbie find a safe place

'this allie sounds like a good woman

'she is dad

'she is special to you? bea nodded

'ugh dad allie and i

'i already know about you 2 and im happy for you if your happy than so am i

'she makes me so happy dad she really does

'good and i want to meet her while im here

'of course, how long are you here for?

'until im ready to leave, until i know you, debbie, franky and bridget dont need me, what is going on with franky?

'what do you mean?

'she was really emotional with me today and thats not like her

'i dont know dad i havent realised anything fuck what a shit sister i am

'dont say that you have all had a lot going on so just maybe talk to her

'i will, come you can sleep in debbie's room and deb can sleep with me... her dad followed her into debbie's room seeing franky and debbie watching tv

'come here little one... debbie stood on the bed and jumped into her grandpa's arms 

'i missed you so much grandpa

'me too little one, 

'deb grandpa is staying in your room while you stay in my room

'fine with me but you will probably stay at allie's anyway... bea blushed and franky, debbie and greg started laughing

'oh baby girl its fine you can stay with her i wont be offended

'thanks dad, she lives across the road so maybe i will invite her for dinner so you 2 can meet?

'sounds good baby girl, alright how about i take debbie out with me for a while and you and franky should hang out

'alright dad, debbie get my car keys and take money from my wallet

'no money necessary come on deb just the car keys... debbie and greg left and bea lay on the bed next to franky

'whats going on sis?

'not much im glad dad is here

'me too but something is going on with you... franky shrugged and bea sat up turning to face franky

'hey you can talk to me

'its nothing bea

'its not nothing come on spit it out.... they went silent for a few seconds till franky spoke up

'i feel lost

'lost?

'yea like i dont know how to explain it, i guess lost like i dont know where im going in life

'franky your a great lawyer with a beautiful partner, are you unhappy with bridget?

'oh no not at all there will only ever be gidge its just some how i feel like im going in cirlces

'franky i think you need a break and to regroup, you havent taken time off ever really, you went from school to foster care to uni to work and you have never taken time out for yourself, you picked up my sorry ass off the floor so many times and have always been there for me and for so many others and its time to look after yourself, 

'i would do it again bea, i would do anything for you and debbie

'i know that franky your an amazing sister and aunty, i think you should speak to bridget about how your feeling and organise some time off together... franky nodded 'how about i call her over here and you 2 can talk and stay for dinner as well

'yea alright... franky sighed and bea pulled her into a hug

'it will be okay franky i promise.... letting go of franky bea went to her phone on the table and called bridget and told her to come over as it was important, while waiting for bridget bea called allie

'hey babe

'hey beautiful how are you?

'im good you will never believe what debbie did for me

'what is it?

'she got my dad here from new zealand

'wow thats great baby you sound happy to have him here

'i am so happy to see him, harry didnt let me see him for so long

'im glad baby

'he wants to meet you

'you told him about me?

'actually debbie did but he says if im happy than he is

'and are you happy i mean? allie asked nervously

'more than i could ever imagine babe... bea could hear allie smile through the phone

'good i am too, 

'so will you come to dinner tonight?

'sure who will be there?

'me, deb, dad, franky and bridget

'okay babe what time?

'say 6pm

'okay what are you making? do you need help?

'i think i might just get take out i cant be bothered to cook

'alright what does your dad drink? 

'beer and scotch

'alright i will get some drinks

'thanks baby

'no worries i will see you tonight at 6 oh and bring tim with you if he feels up to it

'he is in quite a bit of pain but i will ask him

'okay baby see you in a couple hours bye

'bye beautiful... hanging up bea put her phone down and heard her buzzer and heard it was bridget so let her up, when bridget came in she looked worried

'whats wrong?

'im fine but i need you to talk to franky

'is she okay?

'its easier to talk to her

'where is she?

'in debbie's room go on through i will be out here tiding up... bridget nodded and headed to debbie's room seeing franky laying on the bed staring at the ceiling

'baby... franky looked at bridget and tears fell down her cheeks

'gidge... she croaked out

'oh baby whats wrong? bridget sat beside her and pulled franky into her arms rocking her gently to soothe her

'baby talk to me... franky sat up and began telling bridget everything that was on her mind and bridget just listened and they spent the next couple hours talking and figuring out some stuff

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie went to the shops and picked up a big box of beer a bottle of scotch and some wine for bridget and herself and she went home, going in her house she had a shower and straightened her hair and put on some jeans and a nice blue shirt with some light make up, putting on some perfume she headed into the kitchen 

'tim you sure you dont want to come?

'no thanks im in too much pain

'alright there is left over pasta that deb made from last night and i will leave you some money if you want pizza, if you need anything call me im only across the road

'thank you allie i will be fine... allie grabbed the alcohol and headed out and across the road pressing the buzzer

'hello

'babe its me

'come up baby... allie went inside and getting the elevator up to bea's floor and bea was waiting for her at her door

'hey beautiful

'hey babe let me help you... bea took the box of beer

'thank you its not exactly light

'no worries, come in side babe... they walked inside and put the alcohol in the kitchen, allie pulled bea into herself and kissed her as they both wrapped there arms around each other, a cough made them pull apart and they turned to see greg standing there with debbie who was giggling

'ugh dad this is allie my girlfriend, allie this is greg cormack my dad

'hello mr cormack its nice to meet you... she stuck her hand out and he shook it

'its nice to meet you too allie

'im sorry about this

'no dont be, im glad my girl is happy... allie smiled as bea put her arm around her waist and pulled allie into her

'i am dad very much so

'good baby now how about a drink?

'beer?

'yes please

'here dad, i ordered food it wont be long where is bridget and franky?

'there in my room mum talking

'alright why dont you go and relax on the balcony with grandpa the food will be here soon.... debbie nodded and went and sat down with her grandpa

'babe i need to go and check on franky and bridget i wont be long

'alright baby... bea went to debbie's room and knocked and heard a 'come in. so she walked in

'hey you guys alright?

'yes we are bea, bridget and i talked and we are both taking some time off and are going to go away for 2 weeks and regroup

'thats great franky you need this, you both too

'i think so too, thanks bea for being here for me

'anytime franky your my sister i love you

'i love you too

'allie just got here and the food will be here soon you coming to join us?

'yes i need a drink after all that, come on gidge... they went out and allie gave them all drinks and they joined greg and debbie outside

'bridget its so good to see you my girl... greg stood up and hugged the smaller lady

'always good to see you as well greg... they sat down and grabbed there drinks

'so allie tell me about yourself?

'well i own my own business and we help people get out of domestic relationships, get divorced and all those things that are connected to that, 

'it sounds like you do important work?

'i think it is, i wanted to be a safe place for men, woman and children to come to and i want to help them with whatever they need,

'do you have a lot of people working with you?

'i started with 5 but now i have a combined team of about 600-700

'wow thats amazing, how many people of families have you settled?

'i would say about 100 over all, people need to feel safe and i would do anything to make sure of it, unfortunately i get a lot of people mostly woman that are battered and need help so me and my team make sure they get the medical help they need

'how do you fund this?

'well i have written 2 books so that helps plus i have multiple sponsors that help out as well

'so mostly its your own money?

'i guess so but i dont care because money is there to be spent, i have a roof over my head, food in my belly and everything i need so im good, i want to make sure everyone else has the same 

'your a good woman allie, you help so many people and expect nothing in return... bea smiled and kissed allie's cheek

'she is ay dad... greg smiled at how happy his daughter was, the buzzer went and debbie and franky went and got the food and set the table

'come and eat everyone.... bea had ordered from the steak place, a whole tray of steaks, mash potato, peas, corn, gravy, rice and salad and they all put there own plates and ate

'oh mum so good, such a good choice

'its a new place that i saw on tv so i thought i would try it.... they finished eating and allie told them all to settle down with fresh drinks and she and bridget cleaned up, once they settled allie asked bridget to come for a drive to get dessert which she was happy to

'babe im going with bridget to get dessert we wont be long... kissing bea on the lips she smiled 'any special requests from anyone?

'no babe get whatever you want

'alright we wont be long.... as allie and bridget left greg took the time to talk to the 3 girls

'so franky how are you doing?

'im good dad

'you know franky im your dad and i can tell when your lying... franky scoffed but had to smile

'im fine dad

'talk to me please... debbie stood up

'i will leave you guys to talk franky isnt going to talk in front of me

'no deb its fine your my family sit down squirt... debbie sat down

'i guess i have just been feeling lost, like im going around in circles and i feel stuck, bea said it was probably because i havent ever really had a break i went from school and foster care to uni and straight to work and didnt take time off to really enjoy life, 

'i think she is right baby, franky your such a strong woman and you had a shit childhood but when we got you your mum, me and bea were so happy to have you part of our family and you worked so hard to get to where your at right now but yes you need a break, you put everyone else first and its time to put your self first

'i know dad and bridget and i have talked and we are going to take some time off and go travelling for a couple weeks

'good thats what i want to hear, you know your mum would be proud of both of you and how far you both have come in your life.... bea and franky both felt the tears run down there cheeks at the mention of there mother, debbie pulled her mum and franky into a group hug 

'your the best mum and aunty i could ever ask for i hope you know that

'ugh debbie your setting me off now... said bea and they all laughed as they wiped there tears

'umm there is something else

'what is it franky?

'a couple of days ago someone turned up to my office

''who? bea asked

'my birth mother..... greg's eyes went wide and sat up straight

'what the hell does she want?

'she wanted to talk

'what did you tell her?

'to fuck off

'thats my girl.... they changed the subject as allie and bridget came back and set up the sweets on the table, they got a chocolate cake, pavlova and krispy kreme donuts, allie cut up a fruit salad and some plates and forks and called everyone to sit for dessert which they all came and sat down

'babe i will put your plate what do you want? allie asked and bea smiled

'a bit of everything please... greg watched allie put bea a plate and than debbie before putting her own sitting next to her woman

'thank you baby, the pavlova is so good

'i know its your favourite thats why i got it

'thank you your the best... they finished dessert and franky and bridget headed home franky was tired so left her car at bea's and she was going to pick it up tomorrow, 

'babe im going to head home do you want to stay at mine?

'yes i think i will so deb can have my bed

'alright well do you want to come now or later?

'i will be over in an hour or so

'no worries take your time.. she kissed bea and said her good byes to debbie and greg

'it was nice to meet you mr cormack

'please call me greg and i hope i can come and see how your business works

'i would love to show you around in a couple days

'that would be great, im sure bea will be over soon 

'yea she said she has to do a few things and she will be over mine, i hope you dont mind her staying at my place?

'of course not im glad she is happy with you so thank you

'no thank you for bringing up a beautiful amazing woman with a heart of gold

'that she does

'i better be going i will see you tomorrow or the day after

'bye allie

'bye greg, see ya debbie by babe see you soon, allie left and went home tim had fallen asleep on the couch so instead of waking him she made him comfortable and put the blanket on him and she headed to bed, stripping down to a t-shirt and undies she got in bed picking up the book she had been reading and began to scan the pages

debbie had gone for a shower and went to bed as bea and her dad sat having a beer

'bea how are you really doing? with the harry stuff?

'its been hard dad, when franky came and got me i was a mess and he had broken my ankle, ribs and messed me around pretty badly, it took me a while to get back on my feet and i couldnt have done it without franky, bridget, debbie and allie, 

'he is an asshole and if i see him again im going to kill him

'you cant dad i need you with me and not in jail.... bea begged

'im sorry baby but he makes me so made

'i know me too, 

'so tell me how you met allie?

'well about 5 days after i got out of hospital allie held a rally for her business and we went adn i met here there, she was great and got someone to bring me a wheel chair to roll me around in as my leg was busted, she took me front and centre of the walk with her and made sure we got food and dessert and it started from there, this is her place and she rented it to me, she freshly painted it and put brand new furniture as well she really looks after me and debbie dad

'im glad you found each other baby, i only want you to be happy and im happy your away from him

'for now anyways dad, harry is after me and debbie so who knows whats going to happen

'you be happy my girl and let the police and your lawyer take care of him

'i will dad. 

'alright im off to bed you better head to allie's 

'good night dad

'night baby i love you

'love you too dad..... greg went to bed and bea grabbed her phone and put shoes on before heading otu the apartment and going to allie's house, opening the door she quietly went inside walking past tim sleeping on the couch and to allie's room, she saw allie was sitting against the bed head sleeping with a book in her lap, bea took her shoes, jacket and jeans off and getting into bed, taking the book from her lap she helped allie lay down so her head was on the pillow and she felt allie pull her closer to her and put her face into bea's neck kissing lightly 

'hmm your here

'i am sorry i was talking to dad

'its okay... allie said in her sleepy voice

'go back to sleep babe...... allie breathed in the unique scent of bea and they both fell asleep


	15. bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little all over the place because im setting up different parts of the story, as i say i really enjoy the drama as you can tell, enjoy ...thank you to everyone for the well wishes since being in hospital i am recovering well

The next day greg and debbie went out for the day debbie taking the opportunity to show her grandpa around the city, bea was a bit weary going out in such a public place with harry still running around but greg told her he would look after debbie and guard her with his life so bea agreed and they headed into the city for lunch, kaz came and took tim with her to meet anna and the kids so it left bea with allie which she was more than happy about, laying in allie's bed allie stretched out like a Cheshire cat and moaned a little, leaning over she kissed bea on the lips over and over again 

'babe are you hungry?

'yes 

'good i could eat a horse... allie said and bea smiled

'i will make us something to eat

'no babe you relax i will make something.... bea nodded and allie got out of bed bea checking out her ass and legs as she only had a tshirt and undies on and allie had a pair of sexy legs, allie headed into the kitchen and whipped up a batch of pancakes with warm syrup and she put ice cream on the side, putting the plates and 2 coffee's on a tray she went into the bedroom and laid the try on the bed between them

'here we go beautiful... allie said as she handed over bea's plate

'thank you... bea looked at the plate and looked back over at allie 'ice cream?

'babe ice cream is the best with pancakes.... she giggled

'right than... they ate and put the tray on the floor neither bothered to move as they gravitated towards each other allie laying in bea's arms for a while till allie moved her hand under bea's shirt and make circles on her stomach with her fingers hearing bea's breath hitch, leaning down she lifted bea's shirt placing kisses all over her stomach and if bea was honest she loved allie kissing her stomach, running her fingers through allie's blonde locks allie made open mouthed kisses to her belly and she could feel bea's muscled twitch under her touch and she heard bea moan as she circles her tongue around bea's belly button, lifting her head to look at bea she needed to make sure bea wanted this

'do you want me to stop? bea shook her head

'no dont stop i want you, i want this, i want everything with you.... allie smiled and crawled up bea's body connecting there lips together in a soft wet kiss

'i want everything with you too beautiful... kissing bea down to her neck she sucked gently on her pulse making bea moan and tighten her hold on allie's body pulling her down fully on her, allie went up kissing bea's lips again and than she sat up pulling bea's shirt off her body and throwing it to the floor

'can i take this off? she asked as she glided her finger over the cup of bea's bra

'yes... bea croaked out her arousal evident in her voice, allie took her bra off kissing down her shoulder as she pulled the straps down and than throwing it to where her shirt went, rolling her tongue around bea's left nipple pulling it into her mouth sucking gently, releasing it she moved to the other breast paying the same attention and making both nipples stand tall and hard, allie went to move down bea's body but bea pulled her up so they were face to face 

'do you want to stop?

'no but i want you up here with me... allie smiled and kissed her lips, 

'babe its not fair that im almost naked and your not

'no i guess not... allie sat up taking off her shirt and sliding her own undies off before taking bea's off as well and bea pulled her back down both moaning as there hot bodies made contact, kissing bea gently she glided her hand down her body going over her chest, breasts, stomach and finally reaching bea's woman hood and gliding 2 fingers into her wet folds rubbing her clit

'oh god that feels good baby... allie moved gently through her folds feeling all her bea's juices on her fingers, bea was thoroughly enjoying what allie was doing but she felt herself become agitated and wasnt sure what she needed until she felt allie pushed 2 fingers into bea's entrance and bea's body almost raised off the bed but luckily allie had a strong hold on her body, allie pushed in and out of her as she built bea up, bea's hands were on allie back as she felt her toes tingling, allie knew bea was close as her breathing became heavier and bea's nails scratched down her back, a few more thrusts and bea fell over the edge her orgasm was so strong her eyes slammed shut and she held her breath, allie looked at bea 

'your okay i promise you... this seemed to bring bea back to the present as she trembled and shook, allie worked her down placing gentle kisses to her neck, chest and face until bea relaxed on the bed, allie pulled her fingers out and stuck them in her mouth

'mmm you taste so fucking good.... bea blushed dark red as allie smirked and lay beside her pulling bea's body into her own comforting her

'are you okay?

'hmm.... was bea's response,, they lay there for a while wrapped in each others arms until allie felt bea shaking so she pulled the blanket up and covered them both and they both fell asleep together

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

bea was woken by her phone a few hours later and she reached out and picked it up seeing it was franky

'hello

'bea.. bea i need you... her voice was panicked and bea sat up

'franky whats wrong?

'bea please come i need you

'where are you?

'at work

'im on my way... hanging up she jumped out of bed and got dressed 

'babe whats wrong?

'i dont know it was franky something is wrong i have to go

'do you want me to come with you?

'no its okay i will call you later... kissing allie she ran out of the house and jumped into her car racing off towards franky's work pulling up in record time of 10 minutes instead of 20, getting out of the car she ran inside and came face to face with her boss who be had met a few times

'bea she is in there go quick.... bea ran into franky's office and stopped in her tracks when franky was up against the wall in the corner and an older lady was standing on the other side looking at franky and now at bea

'what the hell is going on here? bea could tell franky had been crying so she walked over to her and pulled her into a hug 

'bea... franky whispered

'its alright im here... she held onto franky for a couple minutes till she calmed down a bit and pulled back and turned to face the lady

'who are you?

'im tracy franky's mum.... bea tensed up her shoulders squaring up in defence, her jaw tightening and her face red with anger

'you are not her mum you never were and you never will be, you need to leave now

'no she is my daughter

'no she isnt so fuck off

'who the fuck are you anyways?

'im her sister and our mother died a few years ago, our mother who looked after franky, made sure she went to school, had food, clothes and everything she needed and wanted, but most of all the thing she gave franky that you never did was love, she loved franky, she gave her the love every child wants from there mother, but you your a disgrace, you never gave a shit about franky, made her feel like crap, made her feel unworthy, you hurt her and left scars on her body and why? huh why the fuck would you put her though that? you know what there is nothing you can say to justify any of it.... taking a few steps towards tracy she stopped 'GET..THE..FUCK..OUT..OF..HERE..NOW!!!!! tracy wasnt moving so franky stepped forwards to stand behind bea

'please just go i cant do this, its too hard please just get out.... franky sighed in defeat her emotions all over the place and she was so happy when bea came, tracy put a piece of paper with her number on it and left it on the table

'when your ready call me... she left and than bea turned to see franky crying and she wrapped her in her arms

'shuu its okay she is gone... holding onto franky she took her phone out and messaged bridget

'come to franky's office emergency now!!!! she pulled franky to the couch in her office and they sat down franky basically clinging to bea for support, no words were being said just the comfort of bea being there was enough, about 15 minutes later the door flung open a worried bridget came in and saw franky going straight over to her and bea moved and bridget took her spot franky crying into her shoulder

'its alright baby im here for you, whatever you need im here... holding onto franky allowing her to release her emotions bea went on to tell bridget what happened and bridget was shocked that this woman would try and come back into franky's life after all this time... franky calmed down after a while and sat up sighing

'what does she want?

'i dont know sweet heart, maybe she wants to make things right but im really not sure, do you want her in your life?

'no i have a mum and although she isnt here physically she will always be my only mum... bea smiled franky was always close to mum

'thank you both for coming

'anytime franky we will be here for you

'i appreciate it, 

'baby maybe you should finish for the day?

'i have to ask the boss first

'i will speak to him hold on franky.... bea went and spoke to him and he was happy for franky to go home and also said to take the next day off aswell, 

'thank you she will appreciate that and if that lady tries to come here again she is not to go to franky

'who is she?

'her birth mother and lets say things arent good at all between them

'i will advise the staff to keep an eye out for her again

'thank you we will take franky with us now... bea went to the office and told franky to take the day off and the following as well so she grabbed her stuff and headed out with bridget and bea

'franky give me your keys i will drive

'where is your car?

'i was at home getting some files when bea text so i grabbed a taxi as i couldnt find my keys

'okay here... franky turned to bea and hugged her

'thanks again for coming 

'anytime she is lucky i didnt rip her head off.... franky chuckled

''your a good sister bea... kissing bea;s cheek she got in the car with bridget

'i will call you later franky love you

'love you too.... bea got in her car and they drove off bea headed back home parking her car and she went to allie's place ringing the door bell and the door opened

'hey babe come in... allie walked in and bea kissed her and followed allie into the kitchen 'is everything okay?

'franky's birth mum turned up to her office

'jesus what the hell does she want?

'she wanted to talk.. bea said sarcastically

'what ended up happening?

'i told her to fuck off

'good the bitch has no right turning up, she lost all rights to franky a long time ago

'exactly right... taking a deep breath bea was frustrated at tracy for turning up, allie walked closer to bea wrapping her hands around her neck 

'babe your so tense

'i know she made me so angry

'i can imagine, come on you need to relax

'i need a shower is what i need

'alright how about a bath instead?

'sounds good.... heading into the bathroom allie put the plug in and began filling up the bath tub adding vanilla soap with some bubbles, she lit a few candles and switched the light off

'alright beautiful you get in i will be making dinner... allie went to leave but bea grabbed her hand

'will you get in with me? bea asked shyly

'are you sure? bea nodded

'definitely

'okay why dont you get in first... bea nodded and undressed getting into the tub and allie undressed getting in behind bea and bea laid back leaning against allie's chest and her head on her shoulder while allie's hands snaked around bea's waist

'this is nice

'hmm it really is.... they spent almost an hour in the tub just sitting quietly enjoying being surrounded by the vanilla smell, scented candles and quietness, while bea ran her fingers up and down allie's thighs and long legs allie gently massaged bea's shoulders, neck and rubbing her head relaxing the redhead even more so

'allie if you keep doing that im going to fall asleep in here... allie giggled

'go for it babe i will just carry you out of bed

'do you know what i would rather?

'whats that beautiful?

'to take you to bed.... allie blushed a little at bea's words 'lets get out allie.... they got out of the bath and allie pulled the plug out and quickly washed the bath tub down with the shower head, bea wrapped a towel around herself and than one around allie holding her tight

'sorry bea im nearly done i dont want it to stain the bath

'no worries babe im going to the bedroom

'alright... bea kissed her cheek and headed into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed checking her phone and she had 1 from franky and one from debbie

'hey red thank you for today you always have my back, im going to just spend some time with gidge today but tomorrow if your not busy i would like to have lunch with everyone let me know... bea sent a message back to franky

'franky i will always be there for you no matter what, i will speak to dad and debbie and get back to you later xx... checking the message from debbie it was a picture message 

'mum grandpa and i had lunch at black bird cafe ps.. so yum, mum grandpa and i will be home in a few hours, hope your enjoying some peace and quiet love you... bea sent a quick text

'im glad your enjoying time with grandpa love you too see you soon... looking up she saw allie walk into the bedroom

'everything alright?

'all good allie you up for a snack?

'sure how about a sandwich and a movie?

'sounds perfect just like you... said allie as she moved to stand between bea's legs

'im not perfect

'you are too me.... bea smiled and looked up at allie with so much love, she felt her heart so full of love for this beautiful woman in front of her she couldnt hold it back anymore

'you know im not even sure where you came from and sometimes i think i dont deserve you, your so amazing allie and you took me for me and with all my baggage

'like i dont have baggage

'i know you do and i would never judge you on it

'i know... allie said as she sat in bea's lap her arms over her shoulder and bea's arm wrapped around allie's waist, they looked into each others eyes smiling until bea broke the stare down

'i love you... she croaked out and allie's face changed and she went bright red and wrapped her arms around bea holding her close, bea felt wetness on her shoulder and tried to pull back but allie wasnt letting go so she just held her tight, after a few minutes allie pulled back a little and bea saw the tears running down her face

'i didnt mean to upset you

'im not upset there happy tears, no one has ever said it to me and meant it accept kaz but she is like my mum, no one has made me feel like you have babe because you are everything to me and fuck i love you, i love you so much bea.... leaning forward she captured bea's lips in a passionate kiss only pulling apart to breath

'i love you bea

'i love you too allie... sharing a few kisses allie stood up

lets have a snack so i can snuggle with the love of my life.. bea smiled and they both got dressed and went into the kitchen allie making them a sandwich

'babe are you having dinner with your dad and debbie tonight?

'yea i think so, will you come over?

'i think your dad would want to have some time with you and debbie so i will maybe see you after or tomorrow

'okay fine... bea sulked and allie kissed her

'babe i will see you after maybe i can take you for desset

'yea?? bea beamed

'yes i would love too, actually i would like to take you all for dessert if debbie and your dad are up for it

'i am for sure but i will ask dad and debbie

'sounds good, lets eat and watch the movie and you need to go and make dinner... they ate and watched 101 dalmations and than bea headed home while allie tidied up her house and checked her emails but little did she know kaz moved the important email to a private folder for kaz only and so allie wouldnt see them unless she was needed for the emergency cases, looking through a few emails for a couple hours about some sponcors and some private she came across an email she wasnt sure of the name but the subject said important so she opened it, she went all hot and felt really sick and nauseous as she looked at the photo, it was of a mans genitals and under it says 'i bet you miss this, your girlfriend and daughter might want a piece too' it shows it was sent about 2 hours ago which is why kaz hadnt seen it yet so she kept it in her private file and putting it under channing, she didnt know if she should be upset, angry or scared but the fact that he contacted her through her phone and now emails is starting to freak her out, bringing bea and debbie into it meant he was watching her and allie felt the tears rolling down her cheeks her anger boiling over with hurt and pain, she stood up and went to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water drinking some and thans he threw it across the room

'FUUUUUUCK!!! she yelled out and began to throw shit around, breaking vases, cups, plates and everything in her path, throwing the table and chairs over and dropping to the floor crying and thats when she felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around her

bea went home and began to make dinner deciding on pasta with a salad and garlic bread, she did the salad and cut up the chicken, bacon, spinach and set them aside ready to cook, looking for her phone she couldnt find 

'shit i must have left it at allie's... she said to herself and grabbed hers and allie's keys and went to allie's, reaching the house she heard something break just as she was about to open the door 'allie? she yelled out but got no answer and than she heard a loud bang and she quickly opened the door and she was met with the lounge room and dining room trashed and a crying allie in the middle of it, running over to allie she crouched down beside her and held her in her arms

'allie babe whats going on? bea was behind allie with her arms wrapped around her and allie held bea's arms against her chest while bea rocked her back and forth, allie cried like she never had before and bea's heart broke for her girl wondering what had set her off like this, allie slowly calmed down after 40 minutes just rocking in bea's arms not wanting to let go, turning her head she snuggled into bea's chest

'allie whats going on? allie didnt want to say anything not wanting to upset and anger bea

'nothing

'allie please tell me

'i cant 

'why not? allie took a deep breath

'i dont want you affected by this

'babe please talk to me, what are you talking about?

'i cant bea, i just cant bring you into it... allie moved out of bea's embrace and stood up bea following, looking at bea allie felt completely broken, bea moved forward to grab her hand but allie took a step back

'i cant please leave

'what? why?

'i just cant right now please bea i need you to go

'are you breaking up with me? bea felt the tear spring to her eyes

'yes please go.... allie walked away from bea and into her room closing the door and dropping on her bed and cried harder than she ever had before, she didnt want to break up with bea but she had to deal with channing first before anything else, allie knew how dangerous he was and he didnt care who he hurt and if he tried anything with bea and debbie allie would for sure be going to jail for killing him, she would do anything to protect them both and breaking up with bea right now was what needed to happen

bea couldnt believe what had just happened, walking into allie's house which was trashed and comforting allie till she calmed down and than allie boke up with her, bea knew that allie didnt want to and was trying to protect her but it didnt hurt any less, grabbing her phone she left the house and went to her apartment as the tears rolled down her cheeks, she cried for a while till she realised debbie and her dad would be home any minute so she went and cleaned herself up and went and went into the kitchen to finich dinner, throwing the pasta together she cooked the garlic bread and just before it was finished greg and debbie walked in

'hey mum 

'hey baby how was your day? debbie saw her mums face and she knew she had been crying

'whats wrong?

'what? nothing im fine

'no your not, you told me you would be honest with me so whats wrong?

'debbie not now please 

'okay fine but later we talk

'yes okay go and clean up dinner is ready.... debbie went and cleaned up and all 3 of them sat on the table for dinner her dad and debbie recounting the day to her, bea didnt eat she just pushed her food around her plate which didnt go unnoticed by her dad or debbie but they didnt say anything just yet, after dinner debbie quickly cleaned up and than sat with her mum and grandpa

'mum talk to us please your worrying me, is it dad?

'no its not

'is it franky?

'she is fine.... debbie went and sat beside her mum holding her hand as she saw her mums tears roll down her cheeks

'mum is it allie? she asked tentatively and she knew it was by her mums silence 'what happened?

'i dont know i really dont.... bea recounted the events to her dad and debbie and they were as shocked as bea was

'mum something must have happened and she is pushing you away

'maybe she just doesnt want to be with me, maybe it was all about the chase, maybe she doesnt love me like she said

'she told you she loves you? bea nodded 'did you say it back?

'i said it first because i really do love der deb

'i know mum and this just proves that something is going on and she doesnt want you involved, its her stupid way of protecting you..... bea shook her head as all she could hear in her ears was harry's voice 'your worthless, your ugly, no one will ever love you... standing up

'im going to bed.... she mumbled before walking to her room and closing the door behind her and getting into bed fully clothed, she didnt care she had only been apart from allie for a couple of hours but she missed her so much, the fact that she couldnt just go to her house for a quick visit or a share a few kisses or even hear her sexy sweet voice on the phone right now broke her heart, bea ended up cried for hours and than finally fell asleep

when bea left allie cried for a while until her phone went off so she pulled it from her pocket and saw it was kaz as if kaz knew something was up and allie needed her so she answered it

'mum... allie croaked out

'whats wrong allie? i felt like should call you

'its a fucking mess... allie cried through the phone

'whats happened? kaz asked but didnt get an answer from the crying allie 'im coming now... kaz hung up and jumped in her car driving over to allie's leaving tim with will and anna and they would look after him for the night, pulling up to allie's house she ran inside seeing the house a mess and called out for her

'allie.. allie where are you? walking down the hall heading towards allie's room and when she walked in she saw allie crying on the bed

'allie

'mama... allie croaked out 

'allie whats happened? what the fuck happened to the house? allie told kaz about the photo and everything that happened after including with bea

'allie you cant push bea away like that

'i have too, he mentioned them meaning he is watching us somehow, what if he hurts them i would never forgive myself

'allie your hurting bea more and im sure thats not what you want

'of course not but what am i supposed to do kaz? i need to keep them safe

'i know but this isnt the way to do it, you love her dont ya? allie nodded

'yes we told each other today that we loved each other

'you told her on the day you love her and than break up with her, are you crazy? bea has been through a lot of crap and you doing that is only hurting her more

'FUCK!!! allie yelled out

'you made a big mess out of this allie

'i always fucking do, i dont deserve her

'dont say that of course you do your good together

'i dont know about that kaz, how can i treat her like that when she has only been good to me and for me, i said i would never hurt her but here i am doing just that... kaz sighed

'alright we need to put some stuff into motion to take down channing but you need to make things right with bea, i mean you live across the road from each other so you cant avoid each other either

'yea i know, im just so tired mama

'i know allie and we will fix this thing with channing, go too sleep you look like shit... allie scoffed

'i have to clean up i made a huge mess

'just leave it i will fix it, you broke a few things so i will fix it up, you need to think about how to fix it with bea... allie laid down and kaz stayed with her till she fell asleep which took all of 5 minutes as she had exhausted herself out, kaz left the room and grabbed her phone calling mel

'hey kaz whats up?

'we have a big problem

'with what exactly?

'channing

'that scum

'yes and i need you to call the top guy

'you mean?

'yes its time to bring in fletcher,


	16. cross fire

It had been a couple of days since allie had ended her relationship with bea and she had been a mess, not eating, crying all the time and throwing herself into work even though kaz had told her to go home she refused and went off at kaz 

'get lost kaz im not going home

'allie you need time off, your going to run yourself into the ground

'im fine just leave me alone

'allie

'fuck off kaz and leave me to work... kaz sighed and took no offence to allie's outburst as she knew she was angry and upset

'fine im going with mel to check up on a few people, just to let you know your the one that pushed bea away she didnt do it to you and why? because of that dickhead, you are stronger together than you are apart and you need to get your shit together, you need to make it right with her, i have seen her and you broke her, 

'you saw her?

'yes i did and she is broken, she thinks its her fault, she feels used and you dont love her, it was all about the chase for you

'it was never like that

'i know that and i tried to tell her that but its clear that harry is effecting her right now, you need to remember what she and debbie has been through and you were supposed to look after them both, bea let her guard down and let you in and you broke her heart, even debbie is upset about what happened so you better fix it before its too late... with that kaz left slamming the door shut behind her

'fucking hell... allie muttered she never meant to hurt bea like this and she didnt know what to do, she continued to work for the next few hours but couldnt concentrate so she closed her laptop grabbed her stuff and left the office, she drove around for a while finally stopping at the beach and getting out, she grabbed a coffee from the shop and went and sat on the bench by the sand thinking about what had happened with bea, the look of hurt in bea's eyes made her sick to the stomach and she was starting to really regret what she did, who was she kidding she regretted it the second it happened

'how do i fix this? she said to herself and deciding to bite the bullet and go and see bea and tell her the truth

 

bea had been crying a lot since allie broke up with her, she had never met anyone like allie she was so smart, beautiful, amazing and so comforting, for the first time in as long as she could remember she felt safe and now it was all gone, she was sitting in the lounge room watching tv with debbie and trying to hide the fact that she was crying quickly wiping the tears away but debbie was on it quickly and went and sat beside her mum

'oh mum it will be okay... she pulled her mum into her side

'she doesnt want me deb, i dont know what happened

'she does but something obviously happened like kaz said and although we dont know what im sure she will come and explain it to you when she is ready

'harry was right

'what? debbie frowned

'he said im ugly, im useless and no one would ever love me

'no mum he is full of shit, your an amazing beautiful woman and i am so lucky to have you as a mum, i would never ever want anyone else but you, i love you mum and so does allie you just have to give her time... they sat there for a while until debbie thought a walk would be good

'lets go for a walk mum to clear your head

'alright.... greg was with franky so they got there shoes and jackets on and headed out of the apartment, when they exited the building bea stopped to look at allie's house and sighed before debbie grabbed her arm and they began to take a small walk down the street, little did they know someone was following them on foot as they walked to the end of the street and into a park sitting on the bench, the person stood standing behind a tree waiting for his moment.

'debbie i was thinking of starting back up at work again what do you think?

'are you ready for it?

'i think so, i have healed from my injuries and i need to get back to life in general

'if your ready mum than i support you

'thank you baby, how is home school going?

'good i have kept up with everything and the teacher said im getting top marks so its good

'im glad debbie.... after 20 minutes they began to walk back home arms linked, as they reached there place they both stopped in there tracks at the familiar voice as they turned around to come face to face with harry

'hello my girls.... bea and debbie looked at each other both pale white, debbie squeezed her mums hand to say its alright and than looked at the man that was supposed to care and love them

'what do you want harry? debbie said

'harry? im your father you little shit

'no your not, i dont have one nor do i need one your scum, all i need is mum.... bea saw the anger in his eyes so stepped in front of debbie

'harry what do you want?

'my family back, you 2 belong to me

'no harry we are done, im sick and tired of your controlling ways, you beat me so many times almost killing me as well and i cant do it anymore

'i dont care what you say your both coming with me... harry grabbed bea harshly and pulled her towards his car but debbie wouldnt let go of her mum and was pulling bea the other way

'NO LET GO OF HER.. MUUUUM.... debbie yelled as they fought over bea... non of them had realised that allie was watching the whole thing since she came home early and waited for bea to get home, when she saw the guy grab bea she ran out of her house and across the road

'GET THE FUCK OFF HER NOW!!! allie yelled and harry let go of bea and turned around

'who the fuck are you bitch?

'none of your business but its clear bea and debbie dont want to go with you

'i dont give a fuck what they want there both coming with me... allie slowly moved towards bea and debbie standing in front of them and allie felt bea's hand on her lower back

'why would they want to come with you?

'because im bea's husband... allie nodded all of it making sense now

'well i dont care there not coming with you..... harry pulled out a knife and held it in front of them and debbie gasped

'yes they fucking will or i will gut you

'there not coming with you... harry stepped forward to grab bea but allie wouldnt let him and tackled harry to the floor punching him square in the jaw and he dropped the knife and flipped them over and was now on top of allie, bea and debbie tried to pull him off but he elbowed bea in the face hard enough to cause bea to fall backwards onto debbie and she hit her head knocking her out

'fuck debbie wake up baby... bea tried to wake up debbie but she wouldnt so she called the police and told them what was happening, turning back to allie and harry they were throwing punches at each other and bea tried again to get him off but he was too strong and pushed her back, harry got back onto his feet as did allie facing each other, 

'you fucking slut 

'your fucking scum... allie said as she spat blood on the floor she was bleeding pretty badly but didnt care 'get the fuck out of here

'im not leaving without them... harry looked past allie and walked to grab bea but allie stopped him again, unfortunately for allie she didnt realise harry had picked up the knife until she felt it pierce her stomach and she felt herself gasp

'she is mine and i will be back... harry said as he dropped the knife on the floor and ran off leaving his car there as well

'ALLIE... bea yelled and ran to her side as she dropped to the floor 'allie oh my god he stabbed you

'i..im okay bea

'no allie your not, im so sorry its all my fault... allie gulped and moaned when bea took off her jacket and pushed it down hard on her stab wound to try and stop the blood

'im sorry bea, it wasnt about you.... she struggled to say

'dont worry about that allie..... allie shook her head

'i have to in case, im sorry bea it wasnt about you it was about channing

'wait what?

'he.. he contacted me by email and i he threatened you and debbie... taking a big breath 'i got scared and i didnt want you and debbie hurt so i pushed you away, i love you bea i have since the day i met you, i love you and debbie.... bea had tears rolling down her face she couldnt believe what allie would do for her

'i love you too allie so much... allie was struggling to breath 'stay with me babe the police are coming

'im okay go check on debbie

'i dont want to leave you

'she needs you... bea nodded and leaned down kissing allie and than went over to debbie tapping her on the face

'baby wake up please your scaring me... bea heard the police cars and ambulance come up the street and they all got out seeing the scene in front of them, bea looked over at allie who was now unconscious, one of the paramedic came over to debbie and asked what happened

'she was knocked back and hit her head... he took out something and put it under debbie's nose and after a few seconds she woke up

'mum.. she said groggily

'im right here baby your okay... debbie sat up and looked at allie who was being attended to by a ambulance officer and 2 police man

'mum allie

'i know baby

'go be with her im okay the officer is with me and more just arrived

'are you sure?

'of course go mum, i will call everyone... bea went over to allie dropping to her knees and grabbing her hand

'allie baby please dont leave me i need you... bea cried as the paramedic was working on her

'miss what is her name?

'allie novak please help her

'we are doing everything we can but we need to get allie to the hospital, you can come with us if you want?

'my daughter?

'she will come with us as well

'alright lets go... they all got in and debbie was on the phone to franky telling her what she remembered and franky said she will come to the hospital and call kaz as well, debbie looked on her mum in tears as the medic worked on allie taking her vitals and trying to maintain what seemed to be a stab wound on allie's stomach, they arrived at the hospital and bea and debbie were sent to a room and allie was rolled into another, the doctor came with a nurse in to check out debbie

'debbie im one of the doctors here im just going to check out your head, how are you feeling?

'nauseous and dizzy

'nurse get me a vomit bowl please... the nurse bought it over and debbie vomited a couple times with bea rubbing her back 

'alright you have a concussion so we will keep you overnight and give you something for the vomiting....debbie nodded and threw up again and again, the nurse took the bowl as debbie laid on the bed groaning

'oh mum my head hurts

'i know baby they will give you something for it... bea rubbed debbie's head for a while, the nurse put in an iv and administered something for the vomiting and pain killers for the head ache

'she is going to fall asleep very quickly and will be asleep for a while, bea you need to check your cheek 

'im fine dont worry about me 

'alright but check it later on

'okay i will can you tell me about allie novak, what has happened with her?

'let me go and find out whats happened

'thank you...bea stayed holding debbie's hand while she fell asleep, a couple of police officers walked in to talk to bea

'hello miss smith we have just come from the scene outside your place and we need to get your and debbie's statement

'call me bea

'okay bea can you tell us what happened? bea spent the next 20 minutes telling the officers as they taped it on there video recorder

'thank you bea for your statement we will come back tomorrow to get debbie's

'alright

'do you know has happened with miss novak?

'im waiting for the nurse to come and tell me... the nurse walked in just than

'hows allie?

'she is in surgery, the knife penetrated her kidney so they are trying to repair it and she lost a lot of blood

'will sh bea okay?

'im really not sure bea its a wait and see.... bea nodded, the officers told bea they would be in contact and that harry was being looked for and they had everyone possible out searching for him, they left and bea sat back on the chair, she was covered in blood her hands red and she just stared at them not even looking up when franky and her dad walked in

'bea? franky asked gently and walked towards her crouching down 'bea look at me... she put her finger under bea's chin making her lift her head and bea had tears rolling down her face

'so much blood, so much pain... she mumbled out 

'lets get you cleaned up... franky took bea to the bathroom and pulled her top off and washed her hands and face down before giving bea her jacket to wear, exiting the bathroom bea made eye contact with her dad and went over and fell into his arms and he squeezed her tight to his chest as she cried

'its alright my girl debbie and allie will be okay.... bea calmed down after a few minutes and greg wiped her tears

'bea hows debbie and allie?

'debbie has a concussion and she was vomiting so they gave her something to stop and some pain killers and she went tot sleep, she will stay tonight so they can keep an eye on her, allie is not in a good way, harry and her were punching on and than... than he stabbed her and took off, the nurse said she is in surgery as it pierced her kidney and she lost a lot of blood so im just waiting to hear from the doctor, did you call kaz?

'yes she will be here any minute, they will both be okay bea you just have to have hope... bea nodded and they all sat down. kaz walked in looking frantic

'bea bea where is she?

'she is in surgery kaz im so sorry this is all my fault

'no its not its harry's, i spoke to the police officers outside your place and they are on the hunt for harry

'its my fault she got hurt i should have known he would find us

'bea you cant live in fear all the time because of him... bea began to cry as did kaz

'she is so hurt and i just, i cant be without her.... kaz and bea hugged till they calmed down

'did she say anything to you?

'she told me about channing, she said thats the reason she broke up with me but she didnt want to

'its true she has been a mess since it happened

'what happened exactly?

'she got an email with a graphic photo and a warning basically that he is coming for her, you and debbie thats why she did what she did but i told her to fix it, she was snapping at everyone and today i told her to get her shit together and i guess she was waiting to come and talk to you 

'i cant be without her kaz

'me either, she is strong and will pull through this... bea nodded and they sat down with franky and greg, 

'im going to get us some coffee's 

'alright dad

'franky come for a walk with me.... franky and her dad went and got coffee's returning not long later giving one to bea and kaz and a bottle of water for debbie when she woke up. franky's phone rang and she answered it seeing boomers name come up

'hey booms

'franky what the hell is going on? i have seen the news about bea, debbie and allie, is it true?

'yes it is we are at the hospital now

'im coming now i will see you soon and if i see harry im going to cut him up into little pieces and shit on him... the phone hung up before franky could respond

'what did boomer say?

'she saw it on the news and lets say she is not happy, she said if she sees harry she will cut him up and shit on him... they all looked at each other and burst out laughing it was so typical of boomer

'oh god that woman is one of a kind

'oh dont i know it bea

'she is the best thou, so trustworthy

'thats for sure, she is coming now but we may need to calm her down... bea nodded

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

a little while later bea had fallen asleep with her head on her dads shoulder when she was woken by a loud voice

'WHERE IS DEBBIE SMITH'S ROOM? they all knew it was boomer 

'franky go and get her please... franky walked out to the nurse's office

'booms were over here stop screaming

'ah yea sorry 

'its alright come with me... they walked into the room and boomer went over to bea and pulled her up into a hug

'im sorry bea, i wish i was there to take him out.... bea felt safe in boomers arms and was happy that they had some muscle with her when all this was going on, 

'thanks boomer, 

'hows mini bea?

'she has a concussion and they gave her some medication to stop her vomiting and sleep, she should be out tomorrow

'thats good and allie?

'she is in surgery harry stabbed her

'oh fuck, dont worry bea she will okay she is strong..

'i hope so booms... they sat down and franky put the tv on flicking to the news seeing the story as breaking news about what happened. the headline was

'THE WOMAN NOW KNOWN AS ALLIE NOVAK FOUNDER OF THE COMPANY 'FIGHTING FOR US' WAS INVOLVED IN AN ATTACK, IT HAS BEEN SAID THAT SHE AND A YOUNGER GIRL HAVE BEEN INJURED BUT WE ARE UNAWARE OF HOW BAD THE INJURIES ARE, WE WILL KEEP YOU INFORMED AS THE STORY UNFOLDS..... franky looked at bea who looked really worried

'bea im calling in your security team to stay with debbie, you and allie

'i agree do it and tell them i need them... franky nodded and went for a walk and made a few calls organising a team to come and look after the girls, walking back into the room she told bea they would be over in an hour, a few minutes later a doctor walked in 

'bea?

'yes thats me

'hi im allie's doctor, we just finished up and managed to repair her kidney but she has lost a lot of blood and we need to do a blood transfusion but she is a uncommon blood type so we are in contact with other hospitals to find some more

'what blood type is she?

'AB positive

'im ab positive... they all turned to look at bea's dad 'i will donate whatever you need

'no dad you cant do that

'yes i can and i want to so lets get this done..... bea felt the tears again

'thank you... she croaked out

'okay follow me sir and we can get the donation... greg followed the doctor out of the room and down to the blood room rolling up his sleeve and the nurse began the transfusion

'alright i need you to fill this form out and your medicare card.... 2 hours later and greg had finished and headed up to the room and it seems debbie had woken up although quite groggily

'grandpa

'hey sweety how are you feeling?

'my head is hurting and my tummy hurts but i will be fine, mum told me you donated blood for allie

'i did and there going to do her transfusion now and he will come and talk to you after bea

'thanks dad, i dont know how to thank you for this

'you dont have to thank me baby im happy to help.... an hour later and the security team arrived

'hey guys thanks for coming

'no problems bea where do you want us?

'i want 2 of you outside this room and only the people in this room and the nurse and doctor is allowed in here, if you see harry you take him down and call the police, i want the other 2 outside allie's room when she gets out of surgery but for now i want 2 outside and 2 roaming the hospital inside and out

'we are onto it bea

'thank you... the security took off and took there positions

'mum i feel sick can you pass the bowl... bea gave debbie the bowl and she threw up

'franky can you ask them for a wet cloth please... franky came back in a few minutes later with a cloth and she wet it with cold water and handed it to bea who put it on debbie's forehead

'thanks mum.... debbie fell asleep after a few minutes, greg went with kaz to get food for them all from the cafe, he had heard about kaz but wanted to know more about her, they ordered food and waited for it to be made sitting on the table

'so kaz you are like allie's mum?

'yes since i met her about 5-6 years ago we instantly connected

'what was she like back than? 

'i wont say too much but what i can say she was lost and broken, she was struggling and probably at her lowest point in her life but she came out of it and has become a very successful woman who does so much to help others, did you know she funds most of the business herself? the sponsors they donate what they can but mostly its allie's money, 

'how can she afford it?

'she made quite a bit off her books with another coming up and she was smart with her investments, she has shares and she owns 2 restaurants and about 12 apartments around australia

'wow she is quite successful

'yes she is and i dont what i would do without her, she means so much to me and the thought of losing her... kaz stopped as she got choked up and greg put hi hand on her arm

'allie seems like a strong woman so lets not lose hope

'i will try not too.... they got the food and headed back to the room and handed it out but bea shook her head no

'im not hungry

'sweety you need to eat

'not now dad i cant eat

'alright i will put it here on the table for later..... they all sat around eating as bea stood by the window staring outside, her thoughts a mess and her worry evident, harry knows where they live and tried to come for them and clearly didnt he who he hurt in the process, debbie was hurt, allie hurt even worse and bea was too blame for all of this not hat anyone blamed her but she blamed herself, turning when she heard someone walk in seeing it was the doctor

'hows allie?

'she is responding well to the blood transfusion although she is in a coma her cells are being elevated

'a coma?

'yes bea she is in a pretty bad way, apart from the loss of blood and stab wound she has other injuries, 3 broken fingers, 2 broken ribs, fractured elbow and she is covered in cuts and bruises

'will she be okay?

'we are optimistic but im not making any promises its a waiting game

'where is her room?

'well due to debbie being in here i have organised to have her moved into the room next door she will be there in 15 minutes

'okay thank you

'i have to tell you bea when you see her it will be a shock with the machines she is attached to and so forth 

'i get it thank you for letting me know... the doctor left and bea sat down

'franky are you going anywhere?

'nah im staying the night here so you can stay with allie

'me too sweety

'and im staying with you in allie's room

'thank you guys im going to go and wait for her if thats alright?

'of course bea go ahead and iw ill come later on, i will go and get some clothes for us all

'thanks franky, kaz you coming with me?

'i might go with franky to get some stuff as well and i will be back later on

'alright thank you all for being here i really appreciate it... they all smiled and bea went next door and sat down waiting for allie who was wheeled in not long later and bea couldnt believe how hurt she was, the nurse connected all the machines and left the room, bea moved her chair closer and held allie's hand 

'im so sorry allie, im sorry you got caught in the crossfire.... bea sat there quietly holding allie's hand and rubbing her thumb over her pulse for a while as it was getting late she sat back her head against the wall but didnt lose contact with the blonde, her eyes closing as exhaustion fell over her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was intense even im interested to see what happens, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter


	17. wake up

bea spent the night going from allie's room to debbie's room, moving every hour back and forth as the others slept through, at about 5am bea was sitting beside debbie's bed holding her hand and she felt a light squeeze and looked up and saw debbie staring at her

'mum why are you awake?

'i needed to check on you

'mum im fine, how is allie?

'no change baby... bea sighed and debbie could see the disappointment in her face, sitting up she held her mums hand 'debbie lay down

'im fine mum but your not.. bea shook her head

'im fine debbie, im not the one that got hurt, you got a concussion and allie.. allie is so hurt and i cant believe harry went so far

'i know mum even i didnt think he would do something like this, have hey caught him?

'i havent heard anything

'let me check... debbie grabbed her phone and bought up the news allie's face front and centre and a photo of bea and debbie beside it a little smaller and the story to follow some true and some not so much but mostly it was true due to franky speaking to the police following bea's story

'here mum look... they both scanned the article and it said nothing about harry being caught

'harry is not going to give up

'i know mum, how are we going to keep allie safe? surely harry wont give up and he will come after all 3 of us, it says in the article about you and allie being a couple

'we arent even together deb

'you will be, allie knows she did wrong by ending it you will see, 

'maybe, as for us i have the 4 guys as security outside yours and allie's room

'good now i want to see allie mum

'no debbie you need to rest

'either help me or i will go myself... bea sighed

'fine come on, so stubborn... bea mumbled and debbie giggled

'i wonder where i get that from mother.... debbie got out of bed and bea wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked to allie's room debbie kissing her mums cheek and bea smiled for the first time since it all happened, walking into the room they sat down on the chairs beside the bed and debbie couldnt believe what allie looked like, her face was swollen and one big bruise, she had a cut above her left eye and one by her lip, she had a tube down her throat which debbie assumed was to help her breath, her arms had bruises and her knuckles had bruise as well as a few cuts which debbie thought was when she was rumbling with harry, 

'mum... debbie said so sad that bea turned to see her daughter tears rolling down her face and it made bea begin to cry

'i know baby i know... pulling her daughter into her arms they sat together for a while bea held debbie with one arm and held allie's hand with the other, they sat there for a while and they both dosed off

franky had woken up her neck sore from the way she slept, she and greg had slept on a couple of chairs on debbie's room and to say it was uncomfortable is an understatement, she quickly used the bathroom and washed her face and came out seeing debbie wasnt in bed so went looking for her, she went into allie's room seeing bea and debbie sleeping leaning on the bed and kaz was just waking up

'franky... she whispered not wanting to wake the other 2 up they looked so cosy together

'kaz im going to get a coffee you want one?

'i will come with you franky just give me a minute... kaz quickly freshened up and than headed off with franky going down to the cafe and grabbing a coffee and a toasted sandwich each and sitting down

'oh my neck is hurting so bad

'i know me too, they could at least give us some roll away beds... franky said and kaz agreed

'debbie looks better

'yes she will be alright but poor allie is the one that got it the worst... said franky 'im sick of harry and his bullshit and he better hope that the cops find him and not me and boomer because he will wish he was dead

'i hope you do find him he deserves to be tortured... franky nodded and they sat in silence for a while both lost in there thoughts 'i cant lose her franky

'hey you wont, allie is strong and she will get through this

'she has been through so much she doesnt deserve this, franky i need your help with something

'what is it?

'you know how allie broke up with bea a few days ago?

'yea

'well it was because of her uncle

'what do you mean?

'you cant tell anyone only allie, bea and i know, her uncle molested her for years and now he is messing with her again, texts to her phone and emails, a few days ago he sent an email with a photo of his genitals to allie with a message basically saying that he was watching her and bea and debbie would enjoy a piece of him

'fucking pig

'he sure is and thats what made allie push bea away not wanting to hurt them

'bea was really hurt by allie

'i know and i finally got through to allie about it and she went home to sort it out but than this all happened, 

'so what do you want from me?

'i need help to track him down and tell him to stay away from allie, bea and debbie

'alright i need his number and the email address he sent that stuff from

'i will get them for you later but please dont say anything to anyone about this

'i dont like keeping things from bea but i will for now

'thank you... they finished eating and got coffee's and food for the others and headed back up to the rooms going to allie's greg was now in there and be and debbie were awake and bea looked like crap

'geez red did you sleep at all? you look like crap

'oh thanks franky

'sorry im just worried about you

'im fine dont worry, im not the one laying in bed in a coma although it should be me its my fault

'hey no it shouldnt be anyone okay and its definitely not your fault

'yes it is franky, allie could die and its my fault, i should never have got involved with her

'you cant not live your life because harry is a fucking ass hole

'she is right bea, honey all i want is for you to be happy and healthy and i had never seen you so happy as you are with allie, your good for each other

'i love her dad 

'i know baby and she loves you too, you cant hide that kind of love bea and no matter how much you try to deny it it just happens... bea nodded and stood up beside allie leaning down to kiss her on the head

'i love you.... she whispered in allie's ear and then went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet and dropped her head in her hands and cried and they could all hear her

'should we check on her? asked kaz

'just leave her be i will check on her soon.... they left bea for about 10 minutes and than franky made her way into the bathroom

'bea its just me... franky went and crouched down in front of bea 'it will be okay bea

'what am i supposed to do franky? while allie lays in bed fighting for her life and harry is out free

'he is on the run and when he is caught he will go to jail

'i hope so

'come on lets go for a walk... bea nodded and held bea's hand and they walked out of the bathroom the doctor and nurse there

'mum they want me to go for a scan

'alright i will come with you

'no its okay grandpa will come

'are you sure?

'yes of course

'umm alright franky and i are going for a walk

'its fine bea you go i will stay with allie and if anything changes i will call you

'thanks kaz... debbie went for her scan with greg and bea and franky walked outside and sat at the bench by the pond and they just sat in silence for a while franky kept a strong hold on bea's hand trying to comfort her the best she can, franky watched everyone walking past them wondering how many people come to say there good byes to there loved ones, how they come here to get better but end up leaving here in a body bag, people die every day and franky prayed that allie would make it out of this, her best friend catching her eye as she walked towards them, 

'hey booms

'hey guys hows debbie and allie?

'debbie is doing better and they just took her for a scan to make sure there is no permanent damage and allie well she is in a bad way booms, she is in a coma

'oh fuck im sorry ay bea, is there anything i can do?

'boomer can you do me a favour and go and get some lunch for everyone please?

'yea sure what should i get?

'go to the chicken and chips shop and get food from there, ther is 6 of us including you and get drinks please.. franky handed over her keycard but boomer didnt take it

'dont worry franky i got it

'thanks boomer... boomer left and bea and franky decided to go back inside happy to see debbie was back

'baby how did your scan go?

'it went alright the doctor will be here soon to give the results

'alright how do you feel?

'i have a bit of a head ache but its getting better

'franky can you ask the nurse for something for her head ache please?

'sure... franky returned a few minutes later with some pain killers which debbie took with some water and sat with her mum and the others, boomer came not long later with the food and everyone made a plate except bea 

'if you dont eat allie will kick my ass... bea smiled and took the plate from franky

'thank you franky... they all sat around eating bea just picking until franky sat next to her and basically force fed her, once they finished eating the rubbish was thrown out and the doctor came in

'miss debbie how are you feeling?

'head still hurts a little but okay

'good your scans came out clear so just rest for the next couple days and you will be fine, you can go home today with some pain killers just in case but no doing anything crazy

'okay thank you doctor

'i will have the nurse come back with some paperwork.... debbie nodded and he left the room

'dad can i ask you to take debbie home for me please?

'yes of course bea

'no mum i want to stay

'no debbie i need you to rest

'but muuum

'okay lets make a deal, you go home and rest for the rest of the day and you can come back tomorrow?

'okay fine but only if you look after yourself you have to eat and you definitely need to sleep

'fine i will

'if you dont you have to come home

'okay miss bossy

'good... debbie smirked and crossed her arms and franky just laughed

'you 2 are like twins

'haha your like me mum

'whatever cheeky... bea kissed her daughters cheek, the nurse came in giving the paperwork to bea who gave it to her dad and he was going to get her meds, debbie and greg left a few minutes later leaving kaz, bea and franky

'bea im going home to have a shower and i will bring you some clean clothes, is there anything else you need?

'my charger please

'alright i wont be long... franky left

'bea i have to go and check on things at the warehouse my phone is getting smashed with texts and phone calls everyone is worried

'okay kaz

'i will be back later on... kaz left and than it was just bea with allie alone, bea held allie's hand the sound of the machines beeping and pumping keeping this woman alive, sitting back in the chair she rested her head on the wall behind her and sighed she was tired really tired and her eyes closed and she fell asleep

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

it had been a few days since the whole fight and allie still hadnt woken leaving bea a uncontrollable and frustrated mess, she was the only one there at the moment and she was really really frustrated and was now arguing with the doctor

'why isnt she waking up?

'miss she has been through a lot and she needs time to recover properly

'your a doctor and she has been in a coma for 5 days and still no change

'there has been change bea i have kept you up to date, she should be waking up any time now

'well im sick of waiting... bea said and sat down as she calmed down a little... little did either of them know that the woman on the bed now had her eyes open and was staring at them until a groan came from her and bea's eyes shot up to look at allie

'allie... the doctor came over to check her over

'allie you have a tube in your throat let me take it out for you... allie gave a gentle nod and the doctor slowly took the tube out and allie coughed a bit

'take slow deep breath's allie... allie did as was told until she calmed down

'water... she croaked out and bea bought a cup over with water and a straw and she had a couple sips 'th..thank you

'of course

'what happened?

'you dont remember?

'only a little bit, harry was there and wait debbie is she okay?

'she has a concussion but she is fine now 

'and you?

'im fine thanks to you... allie reached out for bea's hand which she took and the doctor left them after checking her over

'how are you feeling?

'my stomach hurts and i feel fuzzy

'thats probably because you had a blood transfusion you lost a lot of blood

'my stomach?

'umm harry stabbed you, im so sorry allie i didnt mean for you to get caught in the cross wire

'its not your fault babe

'babe?

'i hope so, im such an idiot for breaking up with you bea i never meant to hurt you its just

'i know you told me about channing, im not gonna lie you hurt me i felt like you didnt love me

'thats the complete opposite, i love you so much that i though tit would be better if i broke up with you to keep you and debbie safe, i never meant to bea i promise i never meant to hurt you

'i know... bea stood up leaning over allie slowly placing her lips on allie's 'i love you and i never want to lose you

'i love you too babe and you will never lose me... bea smiled and sat down

'can i get you anything?

'just you babe, i need you, please dont go anywhere

'im here for you allie.... they spent the next couple of hours talking about there fears of both channing and harry and promised each other that they would talk to the other when things got tough, running her fingers down allie's cheek 

'babe go to sleep your tired

'but i will miss you

'no you wont i will be right here with you unless i need to pee... bea smiled

'alright... allie was asleep within a couple minutes and bea was happy they made up and allie had woken from her coma, she had a long way to go with recovery and bea would be with her the whole time, bea grabbed her phone and dialed debbie's number who answered after a couple rings

'hey mum im about to leave the house franky is picking me up

'thats good deb, allie woke up

'really mum?

'yes a couple hours ago

'how is she doing?

'she is in pain but she finally woke up

'im so glad mum, did you 2 talk?

'we did and we are good

'thats great mum, well im coming in with dinner do you need anything?

'just some clothes please 

'okay will do i will see you soon...hanging up bea relaxed back and sent a text to kaz, her dad and boomer, bea put her phone down as the exhaustion of the last few days took over and she fell asleep her head leaning on the bed

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

when debbie and franky arrived they saw allie was trying to throw a blanket over bea and was stopped by franky

'i got it.. she whispered as she put one over bea 

'how are you doing allie?

'im okay deb hows the head?

;its good no permanent damage, im really sorry about what harry did

'like i told your mum its not her fault and its not yours so stop apologising 

'are you hungry? we bought food

'starving 

'good franky pass over the box... debbie put in front of allie a burger and chips and she put one aside for her mum and she and franky sat and ate talkis to allie, allie had one hand eating and the other running through bea's hair stroking gently, once they finished franky threw the rubbish out and set up the tv for allie and added the movie package so they put on dirty dancing, bea woke up an hour later and lifted her head

'deb when did you get here?

'a while ago, we bought food you hungry?

'hmm yes very much so

'its a little cold but here... bea ate her food and surprisingly finished it off

'seems your appetite is back mum

'well i guess the fact that allie is back makes it easier... allie smiled and pulled bea to lay on the bed with her

'no allie 

'yes i want you to lay with me

'no i dont want to hurt you

'i wont eat till you lay with me

;but...

'no buts bea just come on up here

'mum just go you know allie is stubborn

'okay fine... allie moved over a little grunting in the progress and bea took her shoes off and slid into bed with her, allie laid her head on bea's chest loving the sound of her heart beat, bea wrapped her arms around the blonde gently and they laid watching the movie followed by another allie had fallen asleep 5 minutes into the second once and when bea tried to move off the bed allie just held on tighter so bea stayed put, a couple of nurses came in and bea felt uncomfortable

'i should move

'no dont.. one of the nurses said 'if she is comfortable with you there than there is no issue from us, 

'really?

'yes of course allie's condition is very serious and dangerous and if she is able to feel comfort and love from you than recovery will go better for her, you seem to be like a comfort blanket for her... bea smiled and nodded

'i do love her 

'we can tell... we are just check a few things and leave you to rest we also know you have been up almost all night every night ans not sleeping much so you need your rest, girls visiting time finishes in 10 minutes but i will let you stay half an hour and than you need to leave

'okay thank you...

'debbie i hope you havnt fallin behind on your school work?

'no i havnt i did it all today and im ahead by a few days

'good cause i dont want this to effect your work... debbie nodded and looked at her finers which she was now fiddling with and bea was concerned

'baby what is it? debbie took a deep breath

'mum what if he comes after us, i mean we still dont know how he found us.... bea didnt know what to say so franky spoke up

'debbie you look at me... debbie faced her aunty 'i will keep you safe

'but he is still on the run and the police dont know where he is

'i know and they are doing everything possible to catch him, i have boomer coming to stay with you

'wait how?

'boomer has some time off and she is gonna be your security and keep you safe and im going to be there as well, we are staying in your mums bed if thats okay with you bea? bea knew boomer didnt have leave but was thankful for both boomer and franky for protecting debbie

'of course it is thank you... franky nodded and boomer walked into the room just than

'ay nursey im coming to get franky and debbie so calm down before i punch ya tits in... they heard boomer saying to the nurse

'well visiting hours are finished 

'im gonna punch ya tits ya know... allie woke with a jump and moaned

'ohh fuck

'shit sorry blondie

'whats going on? allie mumbled

'i came to get franky and deb and this one here keeps telling me im not allowed!!! 

'hmmm franky please

'yea right boomer calm down yea allie is sick

'shit sorry 

'we should go come on deb

'alright bye mum by allie... she gave them a kiss on the cheek but allie was already going back to sleep

'bye baby i will see you tomorrow

'for sure mum and i bought you some clothes

'thanks i need a shower

'i didnt want to say anything but... debbie giggled as bea tried to grab her but she moved too quickly

'you little shit... debbie poked her tongue out at her mum and walked out with boomer and franky and she could hear boomer telling the nurse

'your lucky i didnt punch ya tits in nursey... bea couldnt help but giggle she loved boomer she was a trustworthy friend but god was boomer loud and so inappropriate at times, bea really did need a shower and she slowly extracted herself from allie's hold which wasnt easy but she managed and want into the hsower with her bag and once the water hit her body she hummed it felt so good, once she finished washing she dried and got dressed and walked out of the bathroom allie was slightly sitting up in bed and awake and she walked over towards the window and dropped her bag and turned when she heard the chilling voice

'hello bea


	18. superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as mush as i like cliff hangers i dont want to leave you waiting long so here it is

bea stood there her blood running cold through her body as she looked at him, he was holding a gun and pointing it at allie, allie's face the picture of fear

'what do you want harry? havent you done enough damage?

'your the one that has caused damage bea

'how do you figure that? bea said slowly moving towards allie

'dont fucking move bitch... harry said waving the gun around

'alright alright just calm down

'i am as calm as i could be

'i dont understand what you want from me? 

'i want my family back, you and debbie, i want the 2 of you back so we can be a family

'no harry i wont put debbie through it again, i cant believe what you did to her

'what did i do? he smirked

'you fucking hit her, you can do whatever you want to me harry but you stay the fuck away from debbie... harry pointed the gun towards bea

'no dont.. allie said

'shut up slut she is my property and i can do what i want

'im not your property harry

'yes you are

'no she fucking isnt, she is her own person... harry glared at allie

'i have heard all about you

'oh yea? what have you heard?

'about your business and you help the down and outs to get away from bad people blah blah blah, some type of angel or some shit

'yea people like you... allie rolled her eyes

'fuck you bitch i will fucking kill you

'no you wont harry, she has nothing to do with this... bea said and stood in front of allie's bed

'the fuck she doesnt, its because of her the police are looking for me an i have been hiding from everyone

'how the hell did you even get in here?

'well your little friends outside may have been knocked out... he smirked

'harry you will never win...ignoring what bea said

'i want debbie here

'no way

'i want her fucking here now... he moved forward and put the gun to allie's head 'i will kill her bea, how much do you care about her? allie looked at allie and allie shook her head no

'dont bea

'shut the fuck up bitch or i will kill you

'i dont care if you kill me but i wont bring debbie into this, you have dont enough damage to debbie and bea

'you want to be some tough bitch but your laying in hospital right now

 

debbie, franky and boomer took off from the hospital and debbie realised she forgot to get the house key from her mum 

'shit i forgot the house key, can we go back to the hospital?

'you dont have one debbie?

'i do but i put it in mums bag when we got there and i forgot to get one sorry

'its fine dont worry about it we will go back... boomer turned the car around and they headed back to the hospital luckily it didnt take long and a few minutes later boomer parked up

'i will be back...debbie jumped out and walked inside and got into the elevator and got out at uci and walked into the special doors, it was quite and that was because it was late and when she walked past the nurses desk there was one nurse there and smiled at her

'i forgot my house keys with mum

'no worries love off you go... walking towards allie's room she rounded the corner and saw the 2 security outside allie's room laying on the floor and ran over to them checking there pulse, they were breathing and just waking up

'shit are you 2 okay?

'were fine.. debbie could here her mums voice and what sounded like harry, peaking around the door way she saw harry had a gun and was pointing it to allie's head and her mum standing right beside them

'i want debbie here now.. she heard him say.. debbie stepped closer to the security guys and whispered

'call the police harry is in there with a gun, boomer and franky are down stairs in the car go and tell them whats going on

'what about you?

'dont worry about me

'no one of us will stay with you

'okay alright but stay outta the way... one of the guys went to alert everyone and the other stood behind debbie

'dont move you stay here

'where are you going?

'just watch my back... he nodded and debbie walked into the room bea's eyes going wide

'what is going on here? harry swung around and looked at her

'debbie im happy to see you

'i cant say feelings are mutual, what are you doing here? we told you to stay away from us

'i want you and your mum back, we can be a family again

'dont you get it we dont want that, mum and i have made a life for ourselves and we dont want or need you in our lives... moving towards her mum she held her hand and by this stage allie had sat up in the bed throwing her legs over the edge with a struggle

'this here me, mum and allie are a family now.... bea saw the anger in his eyes and stepped in front of debbie taking the slap across the face and falling to the floor

'babe... allie tried to get up but was still pretty weak

'im okay...bea said standing up and going to her girls

'fuck see what you made me do.. he said looking at bea

'no dad you cant do this

'dad?

'of course your my dad but this is not how you should act, what you did to mum and now allie is not right, shit what you did to me was not right and you know that, growing up all i wanted was happy family but instead you took that away from me, hurting mum, the broken bones, hospital visits and i also know that you raped her.... debbie said stepping forward looking harry straight in the face tears streaming down her face the hurt and pain pouring out

'all you had to do was be a good dad and husband but you couldnt even do that, why do you hate mum so much? the person who looked after you, made sure your clothes were clean, your food was ready, had the house cleaned and did everything for you without complaints, or me your one and only child, i loved you till i saw what you were doing and my love for you dissipated and turned to hate, all i wanted was a dad that i could look out for, one that would tuck me in at night, take me to the park, put me on his knee and make me laugh, look after me as the only male figure in my life but instead you turned into someone so evil it makes me sick to look at you, all i needed was a dad to be there for me and put his hands on me in love not hate

'i dont hate you or your mum... he said as he softened and became visibly upset

'you wouldnt think that considering how you have treating me and mum, you made our lives a living hell and all because why? do you even know? do you know what made you like this? why you drink? why you hit us both? why you changed into this person? i bet you dont even know, but you know what after everything that happened mum is finally happy and you may not like it but its a fact..... only debbie realised that boomer and franky were hiding behind the door frame and they all waited for the right time to take charge.. 'allie is so good for mum, she looks after her, keeps her safe and secure... by this stage both bea and allie had tears rolling down there cheeks as they saw debbie pouring her heart out, 'but you know what most of all allie does for mum? 

'what? harry asked

'she makes sure mum is happy and when mum was having nightmares because of you allie was there, when me and mum needed a place to stay at we stayed with her, she gave us a place to live and she just looks after us, you could have done that but you chose not too, you were a shit husband and an even shitter dad.... harry's anger was back with the last remark and allie saw boomer and franky run inside and jump on harry and allie grabbed bea and debbie wrapping her arms around them both as they watched on as boomer sat on top of him and franky kicked the gun from his hands

'you fucking bitch get off me

'no way fucker... franky kicked his side a couple times for good measure for sure breaking his ribs 'i told you to stay the fuck away from them you scummy bastard... a flock of police ran in taking over boomer and arresting harry and recovering the gun, 

'you guys alright? franky asked 

'yea thanks franky, thanks boomer

'any time sis... wrapping her arms around bea franky could feel her crying into her shoulder and she walked her to the other side of the room and just held her, looking over at debbie she was in the arms of allie and happily being comforted by the blonde

'your okay bea i promise..

'i was so scared

'i know but he is gone now... harry had been taken by the officers and a few other officers were checking over allie who was telling them to check debbie and she was fine but bea saw from across the room the blood stained gown on allie

'babe your bleeding... they all looked at allie and saw a fair amount of blood and a couple nurses came over and asked everyone to leave

'no just the men please... the officers waited outside and the nurse lifted her gown as allie was sitting up

'your stitches have split it must have been when you sat up to quick, i need to get the doctor to fix it i will page him now, lay back down for me gently... allie tried gently to lay back but now the adrenaline had worn off the pain was back full ball and she almost screamed the place down as she did do, 

'b..bea... bea ran over to her and held her hand

'im here baby im right here for you.... running her hand over allie's forehead she wiped allie's tears with the other hand

'it hurts bea... allie cried

'i know baby hold on there going to give you something for it... the other nurse was setting up the morphine drip for the pain and pumped it as soon as she could taking the edge off within a couple minutes

'allie i have given you morphine and it should help soon, i need you to stay still until the doctor comes in.. allie nodded 'also the police want statements from all of you

'franky can you and boomer please take debbie and do your statements and keep her at your house?

'yea of course we got her

'allie give me a minute to check on debbie... allie nodded and put her hand over her eyes and was taking deep breaths, bea went to debbie wrapping her arms around her

'are you okay deb?

'im fine mum how about you?

'im a bit shaken not gonna lie but im okay and happy that he got caught

'me too mum, 

'are you gonna be okay with franky and boomer or do you want me to come with you?

'im good with them, like my own security guards... debbie laughed as boomer and franky flexed there muscles 

'okay well i want you to stay at franky's house for a while

'can i go home to get my laptop i cant fall behind?

'yes of course baby you get what you need and take it with you

'can i still come visit here?

'yes but not on your own, i want you to come with someone, i know he is in jail now but just in case

'alright mum, how about grandpa?

'he is coming with us deb dont worry.. franky said

'mum is allie okay?

'i dont know baby, her stitches popped open and she is hurting but the doctor is coming up now to check on her

'we will go now and hopefully the doctor helps allie... debbie hugged her mum holding onto her longer than normal 'i love you mum

'to the moon and back... walking over to allie she kissed her cheek

'im sorry you got caught up in this allie

'its not your fault debbie im just glad you and your mum are safe

'thank you, thank you so much for being there for us 

'i would do it all over again... debbie gently hugged the blonde and kissed her cheek again and walked out with franky and boomer, bea went back over to allie holding her hand

'hows the pain?

'its a little better, are you okay?

'that was crazy.. bea puffed her cheeks out

'it was but thats not what i asked... bea lifted her hand up and allie saw it shaking uncontrollable so she grabbed it and kissed her wrist

;i was so scared, i was scared for you, i was scared for debbie and i was scared i was going to lose you both... bea's tears fell down her cheeks and allie wiped them for her

'i was too babe, i dont ever want to lose you

'me neither allie, i love you

'i love you too... the doctor came and checked allie's stomach seeing no damage except the stitches she fixed her up and talked to bea and allie about what had happened

'the police want to take both your statements but im going to ask them to come back tomorrow as i think your under too much pressure now, in the mean time im sending up a good colleague of mine

'a shrink? he laughed

'technically yes a shrink but she knows what she is doing, i just want to make sure your both okay

'alright thank you doctor... the doctor left and bea's security walked in all the hanging there heads in shame

'we are so sorry bea we failed you

'no you didnt, he hit you over the head you couldnt have thought he would do that, i dont blame you

'we blames ourselves

'well we dont and i trust you, all 4 of you i trust you with my life and my girls so dont beat yourself up....the main guy nodded

'i want you to take the rest of the night off and come back fresh tomorrow, we just need a couple of you with him locked up

'okay we will see you tomorrow... they walked out feeling shit about themselves

'i wish they wouldnt beat themselves up

'i know, no one expected harry would do this

'exactly... allie yawned as did bea

'tired?

'yea babe come and lay down with me 

'no allie you need the bed to yourself just in case

'im not going to sleep unless your in bed with me... allie sulked and bea sighed this woman knew how to get her way

'fine for a little bit... allie smiled and scooted over a little making room for her girl and bea slipped into bed and allie lay on her chest, bea bought the blankets up over them and within a few minutes they both fell asleep

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the following day bea's dad greg was in early even before visiting hours were on as he needed to see his daughter and allie, creeping past the nurses he walked into the room and sighed in relief when he saw his daughter and allie wrapped up in each other on the bed fast asleep, putting the flowers down he bought with him and his coffee he sat down and watched them... bea heard someone come in the room and after a couple minutes she opened her eyes to see her dads smiling face

'dad... she croaked out

'hey sweety.... bea extracted herself from allie and got off the bed and her dad stood up and bea went into his open arms and cried

'its okay sweety your safe... greg held bea for a few minutes till she calmed down rubbing her back, pulling back he wiped her tears 'your okay bea

'i just cant believe it dad, he had a gun an actual gun

'i know baby... pulling bea to sit down beside him he held her hand

'when he had the gun to allie's head i thought this was it i would lose her and than debbie walked in and i almost fainted it made me sick, 

'she is tough that debbie

'yea she is and when she started talking to him about everything it broke my heart dad, she poured her heart out to him and i think it lifted a huge burden of her shoulders

'i assume it would, i spoke to debbie last night

'how is she?

'shaken up but okay, she is more worried about you and allie

'im okay dad just shaken up as well, allie had her stitches split and they redid them last night and gave her some pain meds and she slept through the night 

'thats good to hear, how do you think she is mentally?

'i dont know dad, she seems to be okay well she acts like it but im not sure 

'having a gun held to your head is hard to handle especially after being stabbed and hurt by that same guy 

'what do i do?

'just be there to support her, hold her hand, she may have a few nightmares and be a bit jumpy but i think she will be okay... bea nodded

'thanks dad, how did you even get in here so early?

'well i went through emergency and told them i had to see someone in there and from there i made my way up here and crept past the nurses... bea laughed

'oh god your like a secret agent

'no one keeps me from coming to see you

'thank you for coming, what time is it?

'7.30 

'i should get allie up her breakfast will be here any minute.... bea walked back to the bed and sat on the edge moving some of allie's hair out of her face

'allie hey baby wake up...allie moved a little and snuggled into the side of bea's body and hummed 'baby wake up 

'hmmm 

'allie you should get up

'i dont wanna... she whined and bea and greg laughed, bea looked over her shoulder to see the lady deliver breakfast

'your breakfast is here and you need to eat.... allie opened her eyes and looked up into bea's eyes 'you should get up

'only if i get a kiss... bea smiled and leaned down kissing allie on the lips and she went to pull back but allie's hand behind her neck holding her kept her there, finally pulling apart bea kissed her nose

'my dad is here... allie turned to see greg smiling at them

'hi greg sorry i couldnt help myself

'dont be sorry im glad my daughter has you and is happy, how are you feeling?

'im okay

'you dont have to put on a front for us allie, you were hurt badly from that asshole and it would take a toll on you both physically and mentally.... allie nodded and lay her head on bea's lap holding onto her lap

'if bea and debbie are safe than im happy, i would die if anything happened to them

'you and me both... she laid back allowing bea to put the bed up to a half lay down half sitting up before it became too much, allie tried to feed herself but was unable too in her position and she threw the fork down and sighed

'fuck... she mumbled

'hey its alright i will help you... allie looked at bea 'i want to so let me... allie nodded and let bea feed her, allie didnt eat much just half and had enough, once breakfast was clear the doctor came in

'good morning how are you doing allie?

'im fine doctor

'well today you will be moved to a private hospital

'why?

'because they have better care there for your needs, its just down the road

'will i be able to have bea with me over night?

'im not sure

'well you better find out or im not going, 

'babe if you need to go than you should

'no bea i cant be alone on my own at night... bea frowned and walked to allie's bed holding her hand

'allie whats going on? looking into allie's eyes she saw fear 'doctor, dad can i get a few minutes alone with allie please

'yes of course... they both walked out and bea sat on the edge of the bed

'talk to me

'i dont want to be on my own

'why not?

'im scared bea, i know he is locked up but between harry, channing and everything that happened i dont want to be on my own right now, im sorry to sound like a sook

'no no allie thats not what i think at all, im sorry for all the crap, what can i do to help?

'i just need you with me, please i cant be alone at night especially

'alright i will sort it out... bea went outside asking her dad to go back in and sit with allie and she spoke to the doctor

'doctor i need you to speak to the hospital and tell them i need to be with her at all times especially at night, she is petrified and is scared to be alone right now

'i will ring the chief of the hospital bea, i will come back soon

'thank you... walking back in the room she sat beside the bed taking allie's hand

'im going to go and get us some coffee and breakfast, allie would you like anything?

'if they have a chocolate muffin that would be good

'sure i will be back... greg left and bea turned the tv on the news coming on straight away and it was the story with allie, harry, debbie and bea

'sorry let me change it

'no its fine i want to see what they are saying.... the news reporter gave main points of what had happened which were mostly right and bea had enough of hearing about it and turned the channel over

'im sorry but i cant hear it anymore its too hard

'its alright baby i get it lets just watch a movie... greg came back with food and coffee for him and bea and a muffin and bottle of water for allie and they watched the movie together, the doctor had come and told them he had organised for the other hospital to allow bea to stay with allie at all times, once the movie finished greg left to go back to franky's as the transport officers came to take allie to the private hospital

'have you got everything? asked one of the officers

'yep lets go... said bea

'do you want to come with us?

'YES!! allie yelled making them all jump 'sorry umm i want her to come with me

'okay no worries lets go.... they walked down the hall to the elevators everyone saying there good byes as the nurses waved at her and gave there well wishes, when they reached outside allie was rolled into the transport van and bea got in sitting beside her holding her hand

'i got you baby

'i know... and thats the thing bea really did have allie and allie really did have bea no matter what... 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

by the time they arrived at the private which only took about ten minutes as it wasnt far allie had fallen asleep, they took her up to her new room gently and settled her into her own room and bea thanked the officers and they left as a nurse came and introduced herself to bea

'hi im nurse rose and i will be the nurse on until tomorrow morning

'hi im bea and thats allie snoozing.., they both giggled 'its been a hard week for her

'we have heard about what has happened how is she doing?

'she is struggling but i think in time she will get through it

'good now is there anything either of you need right now?

'no i think we are good but can you tell me what number room she is in so i can tell my daughter, family and friends

'of course this is ward 5 and room 1a, i will get you a vase for those flowers and get you something to drink.. the nurse returned a few minutes later and put the flowers greg got in the vase and gave bea a bottle of water, juice, a sandwich and an apple and a banana

'oh wow thank you i am hungry

'its a pleasure, in this hospital your as important as the patient. now i will get the menu for allie and if you can do it for her as she is sleeping and her dinner will come in a couple hours

'sure i can do that... the nurse gave bea the menu for the next 3 days and filled it out for her and handed it back

'great and if there is anything else she or you need please dont hesitate

'thank you.. the nurse left and bea admired how nice it was to be in the private hospital the wall was a nice blue colour with its own bathroom which actually had a bathtub which surely allie will love to use when she can, there was a 3 seater couch against the wall under the window which she could tell folds out so she was thankful she could sleep on it, a nice side table with a few toiletries on it. taking a seat next to the bed she flicked on the tv which was double the size of the one at the other hospital and it had much more channels than normal, flicking through them she settled on some rom com and sat back relaxing with er phone in her hand, sending texts to franky, boomer, debbie and her dad telling them the hospital name and room number she put her phone down and relaxed watching tv, 

allie woke up just before dinner came opening her eyes they connected with big brown ones

'hey sleepy head

'are we here?

'yea like 3 hours ago babe

'oh shit sorry i didnt mean to fall asleep

'dont you worry about that your tired and the medication is making you tired as well

'yea i guess so, its a nice room

'yea it really is, i filled out the menu for you for the next 3 days and dinner should be here any minute

'thank you im actually really hungry, have you eaten?

'when we first got here the nurse gave me a sandwich, apple, banana, juice and water so im good

'but thats lunch you have to have dinner

'i will dont worry

'you better or i will order a pizza to come here

'you wouldnt dare

'try me babe... allie smiled and bea shook her head

'fine i will get something from the cafe but after you eat

'good... dinner arrived a few minutes later and bea helped allie eat

'i feel like an invalid

'your not an invalid it will just be for a little bit and when you can sit up properly you can do it yourself

'i guess so... when allie finished eating wich was actually quite nice for hospital food the tray was cleared and in walked franky and debbie

'hey mum

'hey baby you alright?

'im good mum dont worry, here i bought you some clothes and bathroom stuff and some dinner

'oh thanks baby, what is it?

'franky made marinated steak with rice and veggies

'mm smells good, 

'we bought 2 containers for allie as well, we werent sure what the food was like

'its actually pretty nice and i will have that later on thanks guys, babe you eat

'oh i will it smells so good... bea opened the container and began eating

'so blondie how you doing?

'im okay you know i have a while to go

'yea im sure, you dont push yourself to hard, you listen to the doctors and do what you need to do

'i will franky, debbie you okay?

'i am fine thanks to you, my own superhero... franky and bea smiled when allie blushed bright red at debbie's comment

'im no superhero

'yes you are in more ways than you know

'you saved me and mum and your our own personal superhero.... debbie smiled and kissed her cheek and whispered 'i love you... allie smiled wide and pulled debbie into a hug

'i love you too deb... bea had tears rolling down her cheeks to see her daughter and allie completely and utterly accept each other, allie would literally lay her life down for either of them and thats all bea wanted in a partner someone who was there for her and debbie, someone that accepting of them both and here was allie doing all that and than some, franky nudging her bought her out of her thoughts

'your a lucky woman bea

'i know, i never thought i could have this but i know

'im happy for you.... debbie and franky left not long later and allie really wanted to have a shower so bea called the nurse in

'allie your awake its nice to meet you im nurse rose

'nice to meet you too

'what can i do for you both?

'allie wants to have a shower

'okay i will give you some meds first because it can be quite painful in your condition, bea you may have to get in with her

'i was already planning too i need a shower i stink

'babe you dont stink you always smell good... bea blushed and the nurse smiled and got allie something for pain and allie took it

'alright now allie we are going to put you on a special bed and roll you in there and we can undress you and wash you down

'i can undress her and wash her, no offence but i will be the only one seeing her naked... allie smirked and the nurse nodded 

'no offence taken, i will help you roll her into the shower and get her organised and you call me when your ready... an hour later allie was back in bed showered and dressed and bea was also showered and dressed, it was pretty easy to shower allie but a little painful for her at the same time and bea wished she cold take the pain away from her, bea packed away her dirty clothes and brushed her hair and than allie's gently. putting on some deodorant and a little perfume they settled down on the bed together watching tv and bea got a phone call looking at the phone it was kaz

'hey kaz

'hey bea hows allie doing?

'she is okay in pain but okay, they moved her to a new hospital today sorry i forgot to message you

'thats fine i have been flat out here, the calls, messages and emails are coming in fast and strong

'really?

'yes after what happened with harry and allie we have gotten 7 new sponsors throwing money at us to help people

'thats great, im glad something good has come out of this

'yea me too, is she listening? looking down allie had fallen asleep

'no she has fallen asleep

'how is she really doing bea?

'kaz she is scared to be alone and i get it i really do

'me too, i have been trying to find channing

'really?

'yes she has been through too much and im going to make sure he doesnt cause her any more harm than he already has

'i agree

'please dont tell her

'i wont but you need to tell her soon

'i will in a couple days i have something to go off so once i follow that lead than i will tell her

'alright

'i will let you go bea but give her my love and i will be by tomorrow sometime

'okay i will send you the room number and so forth

'alrigth see you tomorrow, look after my girl

'always good nigh kaz

'good night bea... she scooted out of allie's hold and put the blanket over her body and went and laid on the foldout couch which the nurse made up for her while they were in the shower and laid down, she sent debbie a good night message telling her how much she loved her and to call if she needed anything and she got one back saying 'to the moon and back' plugging her phone in she closed her eyes and fell asleep


	19. mine

the following day the police had just entered allie's room bea was sitting on the edge of the bed massaging allie's feet

'good morning ladies im detective burner and this is detective robbie and we need to take both of your statements from what happened, who wants to go first?

'i guess i will,

'okay we can go to the room down the corridor and do it

'alright i wont be long babe... kissing allie she washed her hands and followed the detectives to the other room, half an hour later she returned into allie's room

'all done?

'yes and now im going to go get us some lunch while you give your statement... bea went to allie kissing her lips 'its okay baby just tell them what happened and i wont be far... allie nodded and bea took off going to the cafe down on the first floor, there was a line and she sighed but couldnt do anything about it, while she waited she scanned them menu which didnt have many options so looked at the pre-cooked food, just before she got to the front of the line her phone rang seeing it was debbie

'hey deb

'hey mum hows allie?

'she is okay, she feels more comfortable in the new room which is good, 

'hows her pain?

'its up and down deb, at times its managed with medication but than she is loopy and groggy, other times she is in pain but the meds have warn off, it will be like that for a while

'yea i guess so, dont worry mum she is strong

'yea she is

'so me and grandpa are on our way in do you need anything?

'just some more clothes please deb

'i packed a bag for you with clothes and bathroom stuff

'thank you baby, im getting lunch so i will get you and grandpa some as well

'sweet thanks mum we are about ten minutes away

'alright see you soon deb... bea hung up and put her phone in her pocket and was now at the counter

'hi what can i get you?

'can i have 4 chicken burgers and 2 chips with gravy please, 

'sure anything else?

'yes 2 cans of coke 1 can of fanta and a can of lemonade, thats all thanks... bea paid and waited at one of the tables for the food to be ready, she wanted to get something sweet for everyone to eat and called franky

'yo red how are ya?

'im good franky how are you?

'not bad im just finishing off some work and than coming to the hospital

'oh good i wanted to ask you something

'whats up?

'can you go to krispy kreme on your way here and get 2 boxes of donuts please?

'i can but thats random... bea laughed

'i know but allie and debbie have been saying they want donuts so i thought you could get some for me, i will give you money when you get here

'what flavour do you want?

'get one box original and one mix them up

'okay i will be there in about an hour

'great thanks franky see you soon

'later sis... bea hung up and her food and drinks were bought to her and she headed back upstairs and when she came out of the lift the officers were walking towards her

'miss smith we just finished with allie it was very hard on her

'is she okay?

'it was very hard to go through what happened, reliving things like this is a struggle for most people, she has a young girl with her and an older gentleman

'oh thats probably my daughter

'oh that explains it, she looks like your twin... bea smiled

'a lot of people say that, she is nicknamed mini-bea

'she is very beautiful and she is with allie comforting her

'okay so what happens now?

'well harry has been taken to prison and is on remand till his court hearing

'when will that be?

'we pushed it through and a date has been set for 2 weeks, it will give harry's lawyer a chance to apply for bail 

'do you think he will get it?

'the judge would be stupid to give him bail, he stabbed allie, did a runner and was wanted plus we have retrieved you medical records so we with your permission would like to add it to our case we are building against him

'but i have a lawyer doing my divorce to harry and she was going to use that information to put him behind bars and give me my divorce

'alright well we can do something, if you give me your lawyers number and we can combine the cases and get this all done at once, it will be better for both our cases

'okay we can do that... she gave him her lawyers number and they parted ways bea walked into allie's room smiling when debbie was sitting with allie her arms wrapped around her softy running her fingers through her hair, allie had clearly been crying and she was happy debbie was here for her, putting the food down she went and gave her dad a hug

'hey dad

'hey sweetie you okay?

'im good dad how was it at franky's?

'that girl can cook, i gained 5 kilos after dinner last night... bea and greg laughed

'oh i know, here i bought us all some lunch.... bea set one table up for debbie and her dad and debbie went and sat with her grandpa, setting the other table up with hers and allie's food and pulling it to hover over the bed, using the control she bought allie's bed up a little but not too much as allie's stomach couldnt have pressure put on it

'alright? allie nodded

'yes

'i will cut it in half for you.... cutting it in half and than in half again they shared the food and relaxed while watching a movie, in the private hospital you could fast forward, rewind and pause if you need plus there was heaps more channels, allie chose rent to watch as they ate, allie could only eat half the burger but managed most of the chips because it was easier to eat

'sorry i should have got you pasta or more hot chips... bea kicked herself for forgetting allie couldnt sit up yet

'no dont do that babe it was really yum thank you... pulling bea towards her she grabbed the front of her shirt and bought her down to kiss her lips bea moaned without even realising until she heard debbie giggling and pulled back blushing bright red

'sorry babe i couldnt help myself your so damn beautiful

'allie stop... bea blushed brighter

'oh mum your blush defies you... standing up bea poked her tongue out

'shuuu deb its not my fault it happens when allie does.. well that.... she sighed and the others laughed and bea sat on the chair and huffed while crossing her arms like a little child

'babe dont pout although it is pretty cute

'im not cute... bea said and scrunched up her nose

'oh you so are, cute as a button.. allie blew a kiss to her girl and giggled

'whatever.... babe.... bea smirked and winked at allie

'hey deb she's cute ay? debbie laughed at there antics

'very cute, i just want to pinch her cheeks... debbie smirked and looked at her mum

'you little shit deb, stop it... bea whined

'nah mum you are cute... bea got up and ran to debbie and tickled her making her laugh

'muuuuum stop pleeeeaaase... bea pulled back and kissed her daughter before turning and going back to her seat but before she reached it debbie jumped on her back causing bea to fall on the floor and debbie began tickling her mum knowing where she was most ticklish

'debbie stop... bea laughed, bea flipped over causing debbie to fall off and bea jumped on her kissing her all over her face, big sloppy kisses

'eww muuuuum i hate those kisses

'i know thats why i did it, you should know better than to tickle me.... landing a big kiss to debbie's cheek they looked up when they heard a voice

'you know this is a hospital right? franky stood there 2 boxes of donuts and her signature smirk

'yea well debbie started it

'actually allie did but we cant do anything to her, mum let me up i see donuts... bea stretched out and grabbed a donut from the box eating it in front of debbie her mouth falling open in shock

'mum thats mean

'aww here baby... giving debbie her donut she laughed when she hummed in happiness

'thanks mum.... bea got up pulling her daughter up with her, 

'here ya go red

'thanks franky.... she put the boxes on the table just by allie's bed as she got her wallet out and went to give franky money

'piss off i dont want it

'franky please take it

'i dont want your money, your my sister paying for some donuts is not a big deal, 

'thanks... putting the money in her wallet she put it down and turned to get a donut for allie but allie already had a donut on each hand and was happily eating them, allie looked at bea who was laughing

'what? she said her mouth full, bea walked over to her

'i fucking love you ya know... 

'i love you more

'impossible... bea kissed her check and opened the boxes for everyone to dig in, bea took a few donuts and hid them aside for allie for later, they chatted for a while and bea moved to lay next to allie and massage her head, the meds were giving her her a headache, 

'franky where is bridget?

'at work she doesnt finish till late like midnight or some crap

'damn that sucks

'yea she is on late's all week

'yea mum franky stayed up late last night and made a romantic dinner for bridget

'thats sweet it must be hard to get time together when she is on late's

'it sure is i hate it but its her job

'yea true...

'hey red look.. bea turned to look at allie who had moved her head to bea's lap and was now fast asleep

'the medication makes her tired

'did she sleep last night?

'she slept about 3 hours and than woke up and tossed and turned for a couple hours till she finally fell asleep about 5am and the doctor came at 7am so she has been up since

'damn she would be tired, i think we will leave you 2 to rest bea, i gotta make dinner for us and i will bring you something in a couple hours to eat

'you dont have to franky

'i know but i want to so just let me

'thank you... greg, debbie and franky said there good byes and bea got comfortable trying not to wake allie which by the looks of it was near impossible, bea had gotten up with allie during the night and early morning and was tired herself, allowing her body to relax her eye lids felt heavy as she succumbed to sleep

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

a week passed and allie was given the all clear to go home, although she was in pain there wasnt much else the hospital could do so she wanted to recuperate at home, so while bea packed allie's stuff allie went for a shower bea tried to help her but allie wanted to try on her own but left the door opened a bit just in case, 20 minutes later and bea had finished packing and seeing allie was taking long she peaked her head in

'babe are you okay? allie sighed 

'i need help i cant wash my hair... bea walked in and took her shoes off 

'its alright i will do it for you... bea washed and conditioned her hair and than washed down her body, looking up allie was sad and bea put her hand on her cheek

'whats wrong babe?

'i cant even shower myself

'oh allie you are hurt and have been through a lot, slowly slowly you will recover and be able to do it on your own, i like helping you i get to rub my hands all over your incredibly hot body... bea's cheeks blushed red and allie smirked, finishing the shower she wiped allie down and dressed her, her arm around her waist helped her walk out and sit on the chair, bea kissed her cheek and went to pull away but was pulled back by allie and her lips landing on hers and bea reciprocated the kiss releasing a little moan, pulling back they stared into each others eyes

'i love you bea smith

'i love you too allie novak, are you ready to go? your staying with me and deb

'i cant do that, i will be fine on my own

'thats not happening you need someone with you so you have 2 choices 1 you come and stay with us or 2 we stay with you at your house, whichever is easier and more comfortable for you

'fine my house than.. bea smiled and kissed her head

'good lets go.... the nurse bought a wheel chair and handed bea some crutches

'so i will wheel allie out in this and the crutches are for when she gets home

'i cant wait... allie rolled her eyes and bea laughed

'dont worry babe your still hot.... it was allie's turn to blush making bea and the nurse laugh 'so cute... bea helped allie in the chair and grabbed her bags and the flowers that debbie bought for her and they left the room, passing the nurses desk they were all there with her 2 doctors saying there good byes and a few had one of allie's book asking for a signature which she was happy to do so after what they have done for her, the last girl was a patient and allie signed her book

'thank you so much miss novak

'please call me allie... the girl seemed to be around 22-23 and obviously was sporting a bunch of bruises and a broken arm

'allie im so grateful for someone like you, i finally stood up to my husband about the abuse and asked for a divorce

'how did it go?

'well he did this to me but im still pushing forward with it

'whats your name?

'its monica

'monica do you have kids? and a safe place to go to?

'i have a little son izaac but we dont have anywhere at the moment, 

'where is he?

'he has been staying with me here, we dont have family my husband ran all my family away a few years ago.. she said sadly

'how long do you have here in hospital?

'about 3 days they said

'alright give me a minute i will be back, nurse can you roll me somewhere private i need to talk to bea alone please

'of course allie... the nurse rolled them to the kitchen and left them alone

'i know what your thinking already and its fine by me

'are you sure bea? you would need to help me

'of course i am and kaz and debbie will be staying as well so its fine, lets see what monica thinks.. going back outside to monica she was standing there with her little boy

'monica i will help you, when your ready to leave i will get you settled away from him and keep you and izaac safe

'really?

'yes i would love to help you, how about you allow me and bea to take izaac and he can stay with us and when you get out we can figure out what to do to help you

'umm i dont what to say, izaac this lady is allie and bea they want to look after you while i get better, do you want to go with them? the little boy around 5 years old looked at allie and than bea and than to his mum whispering in her ear and she smiled

'yes i know izaac i agree, so what do you think sweety?

'ummmm okay but will i get to see you?

'i will bring you everyday to see your mum izaac

'he will love that bea especially from you

'why?

'one second, izaac go and get your shoes, jacket and bag and you can go with them... he nodded and took off in the room

'because he whispered to me you 2 are both pretty and he loves your curly hair... they all laughed and monica held her stomach

'you okay?

'yea he just got me pretty good... she lifted her shirt to show boot prints on her stomach

'you look after yourself and get better, i will organise a few things while your in here, where is your phone? monica handed her phone to allie and she put her number and bea's in there and even took a photo of her licence to keep

'my address and details are in your phone now, i will send one of my associates kaz to speak with you sometime tomorrow and we can get things rolling, you tell her everything you can trust her she is like my mum, bea will bring izaac in for you to see as well

'thank you i dont know how to thank you 

'you dont need to thank me i just want you both to be safe, oh and give kaz whatever details you have for family and she will try and find you, do you need anything?

'we both need clothes but should i go home to get them?

'no dont we will sort it all out dont worry... izaac came out his shoes on and jacket and dragging a back pack that was too big for him 

'here give me that... bea picked it up and smiled at him

'thank you bea... he giggled

'alright izaac i will see you tomorrow okay, you be good and eat all your food

'i will mama, im gonna miss you

'i will miss you too.. bea picked him up to kiss her cheek and she couldnt crouch down and sat him on her hip

'is there anything he doesnt eat or anything we need to watch out for?

'i hate hate onions.. yucky... he pulled a sour face and they all laughed

'well there's that but he eats pretty much everything but he loves pizza, no allergies or anything like that, are you sure your okay with him?

'we will be fine dont worry, i will get him to face time you later before bed

'okay thank you i was worried about him being here with all the sick people and crazy things going on

'well he will be fine with us

'izaac dont forget your blanky is in the bag

'okay mama i love you

'i love you too little man... blowing him a kiss a couple nurses came and helped bea with there stuff and allie and took off, once outside the hospital kaz was there waiting

'about time i have been waiting for half an hour

'sorry i just met someone and we have a new case

'i was wondering if you and bea had a kid... she chuckled

'oh funny kaz, this is izaac, izaac this funny looking person is kaz

'hey little man

'hi... he said shyly

'lets get home and talk about this... kaz nodded and they all got in the car and kaz drove back to allie's house, when they got there franky, bridget, debbie, greg, boomer, anna and the kids were there to welcome her home, parking the car bea and kaz got out first and settled the excited group

'guys i need you all to calm down we have allie as well as a little boy with us and you will scare him, 

'what do you mean mum?

'he is a new case and his mum is in hospital, let me get him and i will explain later... going to the car she opened the door and izaac had clung to allie

'its alright buddy come here... he climbed into bea's arms 'babe give me a minute im gonna get you

'no worries babe im not going anywhere... bea laughed and walked around the car to the group

'everyone this is izaac and he is 5, his mums name is monica and she is in hospital getting better isnt that right... he nodded

'izaac this is franky my sister with her girlfriend bridget, my daughter debbie, my dad greg, my best friend boomer, kaz's girlfriend anna and her kids will and sandy.. he looked nervous till debbie stepped forward

'its okay buddy we dont bite how about i take you inside with will and sandy and show you your room... he looked at bea who nodded and than went into debbie's arms and they went inside

'pour little man he is so scared

'i know dad his mum was a mess, allie and kaz will get it sorted hopefully, 

'ay bea let me help ya with allie 

'thanks booms

'red we ordered food for everyone and it should be here any minute

'awesome thanks franky, allie and i have been wanting some decent food.... they all helped taking everything inside and settled allie on the couch, bea packed allie's stuff away throwing the dirty clothes for both of them in the wash, going into the spare room she could here giggling and walked in to see debbie sitting in the middle with the 3 kids snuggled up to her and she was making them laugh

'hey mum

'hey baby everything alright here?

'yep were all good arent we kids? they all nodded

'good, food will be here soon so i will call you when it comes, deb make sure you show izaac the tv and go for a walk around the house and show him the pool area, bathroom and all that

'no worries mum... bea left the room and went to the kitchen franky was making drinks for everyone

'hey red what do you want to drink?

'a water please im so thirty.. handing bea a bottle she sculled half the bottle

'what food did you get?

'i got uber eats, i got from 2 places so i ordered 7 pizza's and chicken and chips with salad and bread

'thanks heaps franky im so thankful for all your help

'its no sweat red we are family and we stick together... bea pulled franky into a huge bear hug 

'your the best and i dont think allie or i could have got through this without you and the others by our side

'you know its kinda bitter sweet this whole situation, i mean we wanted to nail harry to the wall but the evidence wasnt as strong as we wanted it to be but with this happening and adding allie's case to yours i dont think he will see the night sky for a long time, but in saying that the fact that allie got so hurt is a shit go, as i said bittersweet

'yea true... just than the door bell rang and franky and bea went to answer it

'hi i have your food... he said as he handed all the food over to bea and franky

'thank you.. kicking the door closed they went to the dining table

'franky get plates and cutlery i will set up the food.... bea extended allie's table as there were so many people and laid out all the food, announcing to everyone to come and eat lunch, she went to the lounge room and helped allie move to the table and sit down, izaac, debbie, will and sandy came through and sat down with everyone else, everyone ate lunch chatting about how life was at that moment, once lunch was done bea could tell allie was tired her eyes were half closed

'babe come on you need to lay down

'im fine bea

'blondie off ya go and have a rest you cant push yourself, were all fine here.... allie gave in and bea helped her to her room and on the bed, 

'here lean back and lay down... allie lay back gently and bea took her shoes off and helped her lay down properly, 

'can i get you anything?

'yes for you to lay down with me

'that i can do... kicking her shoes off she got into bed and allie snuggled into bea's chest and wrapped an arms around her waist sighing in content as she inhaled bea's scent, 

franky and the others cleaned up after lunch as debbie and kaz sat down with izaac

'so izaac do you like being here?

'yes its a big house and i got pizza so im happy

'thats good now i saw you dont have a lot of clothes so how about you come shopping with me and debbie to get some stuff?

'really? his little face lit up

'yep

'that would be cool

'good lets let the others know... walking out to the kitchen franky and bridget were cleaning the kitchen

'franky im going with debbie and izaac to get some stuff for him where is bea and allie?

'in allie's room

'i will go tell mum one minute... debbie walked to the room and opened the door gently seeing allie sleeping in her mums arms and her mum almost asleep, bea must have heard her open the door because she turned her head

'hey baby is izaac alright?

'he is fine, kaz and i are going to take him shopping to get him some stuff

'alright and can you get some stuff for his mum? she is my size

'alright i will let kaz know, we will be back later on franky and bridget are staying here so if you need them call for them, 

'okay take my card and buy whatever you want 

'thanks mum, do you or allie need anything?

'just get something for dessert and take out some mince and i will cook spag bowl later...

'alright see you after... closing the door she went back to the kitchen

'allie is asleep and mum almost is, she said franky to take out the mince to defrost for dinner, kaz mum said to get some clothes and stuff for izaacs mum she is mums size

'okay will do, anyone else want to come?

'actually i will if thats alright?

'sure booms lets go... the 4 of them walked out and got in the car leaving, kaz ran back inside and gave anna a kiss

'sorry babe you were so quiet i thought you left but i saw your car outside

'its fine but i am going to go home these 2 are tired, are you coming over tonight?

'i will come for an hour or so but im staying here for a few nights for izaac and to help out bea and allie sorry

'dont be its fine i get it, how about i make dinner for us 4 and than you can go after that?

'sounds good i will bring dessert.... kissing anna one more time kaz took off and got int he car and left

'franky im going got to get the little ones home thanks for lunch

'no sweat are you okay? do you or the kids need anything?

'were good thanks franky, i will see you and bridget soon bye

'laters... anna left leaving greg, bridget and franky

'dad i want you to stay with us while bea is here?

'thats not necessary franky i want to stay at bea's in case she needs me

'okay fine but i will be coming over all the time

'i expect nothing less, im going to have a rest and shower 

'okay come back at 6 for dinner alright dad?

'i will no worries, see you both later

'bye dad

'good bye greg... greg left and went to bea's apartment

'baby everything is clean lets watch a movie... franky nodded and sat with bridget on the couch and putting a dvd on, they fell asleep not long later between work, back and forth to the hospital and the cooking for her dad, debbie and bridget franky was tired and bridget's late nights had taken a toll on her as well

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

bea had woken an hour later and slowly extracted herself from allie who was practically laying on top of her which bea didnt mind she loved having allie close to her, getting off the bed she grabbed her phone and left the room using the bathroom to freshen up and than going out to see franky and bridget sleeping on the couch, grabbing a blanket she threw it over them and turned the tv off, the washing had finished so bea hung up the washing and than got a start on dinner she liked to let her sauce cook for a couple hours as it brought out the taste, the mince had thawed and she threw in in a big pot with a couple tea spoons of oil and butter so it doesnt stick, it took a while to brown the mince as there was heaps due to there being a lot of people, she sliced up the mushrooms putting them aside she mixed the mince as allowed it to brown, throwing in the mushrooms, crushed garlic salt, pepper, oregano, paprika, tomato paste, pasta sauce and some water she mixed it and left it to simmer, she heard foot steps and turned around seeing allie standing there with her crutches

'babe what are you doing? you should be in bed

'i missed you when i woke up... she said so cutely bea's heart almost pounded outside her chest, 'what are you doing?

'i just made the sauce for dinner and now it needs to simmer for a couple hours

'its smelly yummy

'thanks how about we go watch a movie in bed... allie nodded and turned and began to walk slowly towards her room, sitting on the bed she sighed in relief and bea put the crutches to lean against the wall

'here babe have a drink... she handed allie a bottle of water and she had a few sips

'thank you... bea put on a movie she had gotten franky to buy some new dvd's as allie was bed ridden for 4-6 weeks, putting on fifty shades freed they sat back and relaxed while they watched it, allie was laying on bea's chest, while the movie was playing bea was running her hand up and down allie's back and allie had her hand under bea's shirt making circles on her amazingly toned stomach, grazing her nails up and down and around making bea have goosebumps, allei wasnt fairing any better bea's nails grazing her back was doing things to her and she shivered, allie leaned down and peppered kisses all over bea's stomach her head ducking under bea's shirt. bea's hands wrapped into allie's golden locks btu reality hit her and she pulled allie up

'no allie we cant

'why not? 

'because your hurt... bea could see the desire in allie's eyes and she was sure she was the same

'but i really want you... allie whined 

'i want you too baby but not like this, i want you well and to be okay... allie nodded

'i know your right... laying back allie put her hand over her eyes and sighed, bea leaned over kissing her lips

'babe you will be recovered in no time and than im all yours

'mine?

'yes yours... allie took her hand away and smiled

'good all mine... kissing bea they resettled back down for the remainder of the movie, bea got up every now and than to check and stir the sauce and put a pot of water to boil, franky and bridget had woken up and were setting up the table for dinner and helped allie sit on the couch, kaz, debbie and izaac walked in layered down with bags and dumped them on the floor in the lounge room

'hey buddy did you have fun shopping?

'lots of fun allie, they got me lots of stuff and some for mum too, 

'show me what you got... the little boy showed some t-shirts, jeans, trackies, a couple jackets and jumpers, shorts and even swimming shorts, he also got some sneakers, thongs and slippers and pj's, socks and jocks

'wow so much stuff im glad you got everything

'kaz also got me a bike

'a bike?

'yep its in the car and its blue and black its so cool, thank you so much kaz said its from you and bea... allie smiled

'its from debbie and kaz as well, im glad you got all this stuff now how about you take your stuff into your room... the little boy nodded and took a few trips to put all the bags in his room and than came and sat with allie and debbie, kaz walked in with the bike and put it down

'alright buddy you take this out the back and you can ride it tomorrow

'okay i will thank you, 

'allie im going to anna's i will be home after that boomer has gone home has a hot date apparently... allie and debbie laughed

'alright thank you bye kaz... kaz left and izaac took his bike to the backyard and came back in sitting on debbie's lap 

'izaac i will help you sort out your stuff after dinner mum is making spaghetti bolognese 

'okay thank you, i should help set the table... he went to get up and was stopped by allie

'you dont have to do that

'but at home dad says i have too or i will get a spanking and i dont want one it hurts

'izaac what does he hit you with? like his hand or something else

'a belt or a wooden spoon but the spoon broke when he hit me last week... he shrugged like its normal and allie hugged him

'oh sweety you dont have to do that here, i want you to relax and only if you feel like helping you should not because your forced to... he looked at allie with a confused look on his face

'so i dont have too set the table?

'no you dont

'do i have to clean up around the house?

'only after yourself... scratching his head

'umm okay, i will go help bea because i like to watch cooking

'alright just be careful for anything hot.. he jumped off the couch and went into the kitchen standing beside bea trying to look into the pot but was too shirt

'hey izaac do you want to see?

'yes please... bea picked him up to sit on the bench

'is that basketti? bea giggled

'yes its spaghetti are you hungry?

'yep do you have cheese?

'yes the food is ready so why dont you get the cheese from the fridge and go tell everyone to sit down... putting him on the floor he opened the fridge and took off laughing as he he hollered through the house telling everyone food is ready, bea made bowls of food and placed them on the table and they all sat down to eat

'oh yummy you did a good job bea... he put his thumb up and bea smiled

'im glad you like izaac there is plenty if you want more

'i have plenty but can i have some for lunch tomorrow and take some to mum?

'you got it buddy... finishing off eating bea cleaned up with franky and bridget, her dad headed back home and debbie was helping izaac pack away his stuff.

'alright izaac i want you to get your pj's and undies and go for a shower

'okay i will get the ninja turtles ones... getting his stuff debbie took him tot he bathroom and turned the water on

'do you need help?

'no i can clean myself but you have to turn the water off after

'thats fine just call out for me... leaving the bathroom she left the door open a little to listen out for him and went and cleaned up the rubbish in his room and put the heater on as it was a little chilly, 10 minutes later he called for her to come in and he was wrapped in a towel

'all done?

'yes... debbie turned off the water picked up his clothes

'get dressed in your room the heater is on in there so its warmer... he followed her in the room and she dried him off and dressed him

'okay its late so go say good night to everyone and bed time i will read you a story... he walked out to the kitchen

'good night bea... she picked him up and kissed his cheek 

'sleep well izaac and if you need anything come to allie's room at the end of the corner

'i will, good night franky and bridget... bea handed him to franky and they both hugged him

'good night little man

'where is allie?

'in the lounge room... walking into the lounge room allie was fast asleep on the couch so he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek and he went to bea

'bea allie is sleeping on the couch

'already? alright thanks for letting me know off you go to bed.... he skipped down the hall and into his room and jumped on the bed and debbie handed him his blanky

'ohh yes thank you debbie

'my pleasure.... she got her mums phone and izaac face timed his mum for a few minutes before relaxing down and debbie read him a story and he fell asleep straight after and she left the room said her good nights and had a shower and went to bed. the kitchen was cleaned up and franky and bridget got ready to leave

'i will see you tomorrow sis

'we didnt even get a chance to have dessert

'i know but im so full we all are your cooking is always amazing

'thanks franky, 

'i will call you tomorrow if you you need anything call me or gidge

'will do good night... seeing franky and bridget off she locked the door and went to the couch to try wake allie up, moving a piece of hair behind her ear she kissed her cheek and gently shook her but she wasnt budging

'babe wake up... she got a grunt in response

'if you dont get up i will carry you.... allie smirked

'i dare you... bea raised her eye brow and bea stood up and lifted allie into her arms like a light feather and walked down the hallway, allie wrapped her arms around bea's neck and kissed her cheek

'my night in shining armour... bea chuckled and put allie down on the bed 

'im gonna lock up i will be back take your meds

'yes boss.... allie took her meds and bea returned a few minutes later with 2 ice creams in hand

'here our dessert... she gave one to allie and got in bed

'yum... they finished there ice cream and laid down sleep over coming them not long later,


	20. strong

allie felt the gliding of the cold blade on the skin of her stomach, he was holding her down straddling her hips as he held the knife to her and cutting lightly into her skin, she couldnt scream his hand over her mouth, she tried to push him off but he was too strong, she could feel the blood running from her stomach down over her hip, hearing someone screaming to the side she turned her head seeing bea being held back by someone but she couldnt figure out who it was but bea was trying hard to get out of his hold, her eyes on allie 

'no stop dont hurt her please... 

'shut the fuck up..... she heard from the guy on top of herself and looked up to see non other than harry and he looked down and smirked at her

'you took her from me and now im going to take you from her.... he lifted the knife above his head and she saw it come down but just before it pierced her skin she jolted and opened her eyes looking around seeing she was in her room, 

 

'allie baby are you okay? bea had been trying to wake up allie for a couple minutes when she heard her mumbling something and saw she was crying in her sleep, when allie turned to look at bea, bea could see her eyes were hazy and wiped her tears running down her cheeks, her hands on each side of allie's face trying to calm her down, her breathing was heavy and the tears were still rolling

'allie your okay, your safe.... allie looked into bea's eyes the haze finally clearing and she realized she was safe, safe with her love, safe in bea's arms, putting her face into bea's neck she felt bea's strong arms wrap around her body and hold her close to her while rubbing her back, allie continued to cry for a while and bea leaned back on the bed bringing allie along with her, bea heard the door slowly open and she didnt know who it was thinking it might have been izaac

'mum is everything okay?

'i think allie had a nightmare... debbie walked to the other side of the bed and sat beside allie rubbing her back 

'are you okay allie? allie couldnt even respond her emotions were in over drive, she reached out and grabbed debbie's hand holding it tight while she tried to calm down 

'debbie in the top draw on that side is some sleeping pills can you take 2 out and give them to allie please

'sure mum... debbie switched the lamp on and got 2 tablets and the water and allie lifted her head a little and took them, when bea saw the look of fear in allie's eyes she felt the tears spring to her eyes herself she hated seeing allie hurt, in pain or scared it completely broke her heart, when allie took her tablets she laid her head on bea's chest and her cries turned to sniffles and hiccups and than she finally fell asleep bea and debbie both there to support her in any way possible, debbie still had a hold of her hand and bea was thankful she was there

'i think she is out, shit mum what happened? 

'i woke up hearing her mumbling something and kind of like fighting the air and i sat up seeing she was crying so i tried to wake her up but i couldnt, i kept trying and after a couple minutes she wake up and sat up gently i could tell she was lost as to where she was so i tried to get her to calm down and when she did she started to cry, 

'you think it has to do with harry?

'probably thats how i feel at times... she sighed 'this is all my fault deb

'no its not mum its his, if it wasnt for him being an asshole none of us would have been hurt

'the only good thing that came from him is you deb and to be honest i would go through it all again if it meant i would have you and now allie

'i know mum, i love you ya know

'to the moon and back baby

'i better get back to bed... debbie went to leave but allie kept a tight hold on her hand even though she was fast asleep 'shit she wont let go

'if you dont mind you could stay, she feels safe with you here and doesnt want you to go

'thats fine mum... debbie laid back and switched the lamp off and she and bea fell asleep

The next morning bea woke up and when she looked to the side allie and debbie were snuggled into each other bea smiled leaning over kissing both of them on there cheek before getting out of bed and putting the blanket over both girls and taking her phone outside the room, using the bathroom to freshen up she headed out to the kitchen and made a coffee, while she was waiting for the water to boil she felt someone come up beside her and lean there head against her body, looking to the side she saw it was izaac and she put her hand on his back

'good morning izaac

'morning... he said and yawned

'did you sleep okay? he nodded

'yep the bed is really good,

'im glad, you hungry?

'not now

'okay do you want a hot chocolate?

'yes please... bea made herself a coffee and izaac a hot chocolate and they took there drinks and sat in front of the tv switching it on, 

'what do you want to watch? cartoons? he nodded his head and bea put the simpsons on and they sat there for a while watching tv, they both opted to lay down on the couches to get more comfy, it had just gone 10am when bea saw allie walk into the room slowly

'hey babe... allie smiled tirelessly

'good morning beautiful... bea sat up and allie sat next to her kissing bea's cheek

'how are you?

'im okay... bea could see allie's eyes were puffy and red from crying 

'did you sleep okay? allie shrugged

'im sorry about last night... she sighed and bea held her hand

'dont be, im sorry your going through all this, i never wanted anyone to get hurt especially you 

'i know but bea its not your fault, please stop blaming yourself

'i cant help it, he hurt you not once but twice and he also hurt debbie, i dont care about myself i just dont want my 2 girls hurt

'i can bash him if you want? they both giggled and looked at izaac who was still watching tv

';thanks izaac but he is gone away now

'well if he comes out i will bash him for you

'thanks.. bea turned to allie and they both giggled again 'he is so cute

'yea he is, 

'so how are you really feeling?

'tired and i have a really bad headache

'how about i make us some breakfast and than we go and lay down for a while

'sounds good.... bea made some pancakes and they ate bea putting a plate aside for when debbie woke up, kaz had woken up while they were eating and had something quick to eat before she decided to take izaac to the hospital with her, she got him showered and dressed and left bea and allie at home and took off, 

'shall we go lay down?

'yes please

'actually first take something for your headache... bea gave allie a couple asprins and they went to allie's bedroom and slid into bed beside a sleeping debbie, cuddling together bea had her one hand on allie's head massaging gently and the other holding allie's hand 

'hmm that feels good... allie's eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep and bea followed suit, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

debbie woke up an hour later and saw her mum and allie sleeping next to her and slowly got out of bed, it was pretty cold so she grabbed her mums robe that found its way to allie's house and put it on exiting the room, she used the bathroom and washed her face she wasnt feeling too good and her body ached a little bit, thinking she was just tired she went into the kitchen looking for food and saw the plate of pancakes and a note from her mum

'for you my baby girl, allie was tired and has a headache so we went back to bed, izaac is with kaz visiting his mum, if you need me wake me enjoy your food... debbie smiled her mum really was the best, heating up her pancakes she put some cream on the plate and grabbed a bottle of water and sat down in the lounge room flicking the tv on putting on a movie allie had saved on her planner, finishing eating she cleaned her dish and laid on the couch watching the movie, she finished off the movie and her body was aching even more and her head began to hurt, feeling her body shaking she decided to go for a hot shower, going to her room she slept in she got some trackies, undies and a shirt she went and had a shower, she made the shower water hotter than usual trying to stay warm but it wasnt helping, getting out she got dressed and went to her room brushing her hair and putting it up, she felt even worse and queezy and like she was gonna throw up so she ran to the bathroom and vomited twice, when she finished she brushed her teeth and washed her face groaning, she knew she was sick and went to see if her mum was awake, opening the door she saw her mum and allie fast asleep but debbie really needed her, going to her mums side she gently shook her mum who opened her eyes

'mum... she croaked out and bea looked into her daughters eyes and saw her holding her stomach, laying allie down she got out of bed

'baby whats wrong? 

'i dont know i vomited, my head hurts, my body aches and im freezing

'debbie your shaking... she touched her forehead 'fuck your burning up i gotta get you to the hospital... allie stirred and looked up

'whats going on?

'debbie is sick im taking her to the hospital... allie went to get out of bed

'im coming with you

'no your not allie stay in bed.. said debbie 'your not well... she groaned and allie sighed 

'okay fine, i hope your okay debbie

'thanks

'allie i will call you, come on baby lets go... bea held her arm around debbie's waist and they walked together to the lounge room and she sat debbie down ont he chair 'just let me get my stuff... bea put her shoes and jacket on and got her car keys, wallet and mobile and off they went, on the way to the hospital debbie vomited 3 more times bea having to stop every time to do so she didnt have a a chance to get a bowl or something to use, arriving at the hospital debbie's face was red as her hair and she was burning up and her stomach aching, bea got out of the car and went to debbie's side and opened the door debbie couldnt walk she felt drowzy so bea picked her up and ran inside the hospital to emergency

'SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE.... a doctor and nurse came over

'whats happened?

'she has been throwing up and she has a high temp, she is shaking and her face is red

'nurse bring a bed... the nurse brought a bed over and bea laid her down 'whats her name?

'debbie smith... she looked at debbie who's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her whole body began shaking

'she is having a seizure get her to the emergency bay now... they rushed debbie off and bea tried to follow but was held back by a nurse

'get off me i want to go with her

'miss you cant be back there while they work on her, someone will be out as soon as they can to tell you whats happening

'but she is my daughter i need to be with her, she will be scared

'miss smith please just wait to hear back from someone... bea felt the tears run down her face and nodded 'you can sit in the waiting room just through there... bea went out to the car and parked it properly and grabbed her stuff before going back inside sitting down and crying, she had to call franky so she took her phone out and dialed her number

'hey red

'franky... she croaked out

'bea whats wrong? she could hear bea crying and she got worried 'bea talk to me are you and debbie okay?

'im at the hospital

'what? why?

'its debbie, 

'im on my way sit tight... bea only waited 10 minutes when franky ran inside with bridget and her dad on tow, franky went straight to a crying bea and pulled her into her arms 

'franky

'im here its alright, whats going on? bea pulled back and wiped her tears

'debbie came and woke me up today and she was holding her stomach and she was shaking and very warm, she said she had vomited so we came here and on the way she threw up 3 times and by the time we got here her face was red and i carried her inside, they bought me a bed and i put her down and told the doctor whats happened, and than.... she began to cry again and franky wrapped her arms around her until she calmed down a bit

'what happened than?

'her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she was having a seizure and they took her inside, i havnt heard anything since than, what if? she... she couldnt finish the sentence the emotions over powering her as she broke down crying and franky hugged her but bea lost all control and franky couldnt keep her up and they slowly fell to the floor

'hey bea she is strong i wont let anything happen to her... bea continued to sob and franky took out her phone giving to bridget whispering to call allie, she walked off as bea and franky's dad sat on the floor and wrapped his arms around both his girls, bridget found allie's number and dialed

'franky?

'hi allie its bridget

'um hi... she wasnt sure why bridget was calling her 'is everything okay?

'no its not, we are at the hospital with bea and debbie, debbie got worse on the way here and she had a seizure 

'fuck is she okay?

'we dont know yet but bea is a mess, can you come down?

'im on my way see you soon... allie hung up and got dressed and called a taxi, the taxi arrived and she got in and headed to the hospital she didnt car about her injuries, debbie was hurt and bea needed her, getting to the hospital she got out and went inside seeing bea, franky and greg on the floor and bridget sitting right beside them, going over to bea she grabbed bea's hand and pulled her off the floor and into her arms, bea wrapped her arms around allie being so thankful for being here for her, bea cried into allie's neck holding on tighter afraid to let go, allie sat on the chair and pulled bea down with her holding her tight as she sat on her lap

'its alright baby she will be okay, she is strong like her mum... she felt bea nod her head against her chest, bea stopped crying after a while and just allowed allie to hold her, franky and greg sat on the seats next to them all waiting for some kind of news hoping it was good news, they sat there for 2 hours before bea and franky were both yelling at the nurses 

'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH MY DAUGHTER????

'miss please calm down

'I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MY DAUGHTER.... the security came over and held bea and franky as they tried to fight them off

'GET THE FUCK OFF ME ASS HOLE.... greg and allie coming over to calm them down

'babe please calm down this is not helping

'i want to see debbie..,,, allie walked closer and held bea's arms

'i know baby but you need to stay calm until the doctor comes out... bea nodded as did franky

'let them go

'we cant we have to take them out of the hospital... said the security

'if you take either of them out of here they will go mental, bea's daughter is in here so let her go NOW!!! allie raised her voice and the guard looked at the nurse and she nodded and they let go of franky and bea and allie hugged bea and bridget hugged franky

'we have to wait hopefully it wont be too long... bea nodded

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

a couple hours after the altercation the doctor came out escorted by a nurse

'debbie smith?

'thats me im her mum is debbie okay?

'she is stable right now

'what happened to her?

'she has a virus which caused her temperature to rise and her brain couldnt handle it so she had a seizure 

'is she okay?

'she is stable right now but we have to try and bring her temp down, if it continues to stay high she is at high risk of more seizures 

'is she awake?

'no we have her under strong medication so she is sleeping, she has stopped vomiting although her skin is very red

'can i see her?

'yes you can all go in for a few minutes but only 2 can stay follow me... they followed the doctor through into emergency and into a room

'here you go... they walked in and bea went straight to debbie's bedside and held her hand kissing it, 

'oh baby... she tucked some of her hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek, she could feel the heat radiating off her cheek and scared her it was like hot oil, allie bought over a chair so bea could sit down, when she did allie kissed the top of her head

'sweety what can i do to help? her dad asked

'nothing right now dad im just so worried

'i know sweety, im gonna go before the nurses come and tell us off,

'i will drive come on,

'can you give me a lift please bridget?

'sure allie 

'i dont want you to go

'i will go allie you stay

'no franky you stay

'i want you both to stay i dont care what they say

'bea they wont let that unless she goes into her own room, franky will stay with you and i will stay in the hospital for a while and go up and see kaz, izaac and monica

'okay fine but please dont go home i need you here

'i wont unless i tell you. i have my phone on me so call if you need me... bea nodded

'okay.. kissing bea on the lips bridget, greg and allie left the emergency and allie went up to the floor she was in and went into monica's room smiling when she saw izaac mucking around with his mum

'hey guys

'hey bubba shouldnt you be at home resting? allie nodded and sat slowly on a chair 

'yea but something happened with debbie

'is she okay?

'bea bought her in earlier as she had been vomiting and had a high temp and was shaking and on the way here sh threw up 3 more times, when they got here bea had to carry her in and than she ended up having a seizure 

'oh shit is she okay?

'there trying to bring down her temp otherwise she is at high risk of having more

'oh fuck

'oh no debbie is sick, can i see her? little izaac asked with a worried look

'not right now izaac but hopefully soon, 

'bea must be a mess

'she very much is, she had a complete breakdown so bridget called me and i managed to keep her as calm as possible, she and frnaky are with debbie now in the emergency

'can we do anything to help?

'just hope and pray for her, so monica how are you?

'im okay, still quite sore but im getting there

'has he tried to contact you?

'yes he has messaged and called but i dont answer him

'good we will get you a new number and he cant contact you after that, 

'i dont know how to thank you for everything

'thats what we are here for, so have the doctors told you when you can get out of here?

'they said maybe today if not tomorrow, im just waiting for the doctor to come

'thats good, you can stay with me for a few days and we can figure out whats going on from there

'thank you... they sat around for a while monica giving kaz all the information and allie thought izaac shouldnt hear this so she stood up

'izaac im hungry how about we go get something to eat

'okay mummy do you want something?

'no thank you i just ate before you came

'okay see you soon.. izaac took allie's hand and they walked out of the room and went to the cafe on the bottom level and stood in line

'what do you want to eat?

'umm can i have hot chips?

'with chicken and gravy?

'yes please

'sounds good i will have the same, what drink do you want?

'juice please..... allie and izaac ordered food and sat down to eat, after they finished allie took him outside and over to the park and let him play for a while as she sat down, the pain in her body was taking its toll on her and she ached all over especially her stomach, 

bea and allie sat there together holding each of debbie's hand in silence, they were both so worried and didnt really know what to say and how this happened, 

'she was fine yesterday, how did i miss this?

'bea dont do that, you know that a virus can happen overnight even in a couple hours and thats what happened, she came to you when she needed you and thats what counts.... they sat in silence for a while longer when franky saw debbie's body begin to shake and she pushed the emergency body

'fuck she is having another seizure... the nurse's and doctors came rushing in and looked on as franky held debbie's held still 

'dont let go.. the doctor said 'miss smith i need you outside please

'i want to stay i need to

'okay but stand out of the way... bea nodded and moved by the window by the window, she watched on as they worked on debbie pushing something into her iv and debbie's body slowed the shaking and calmed down eventually, 

'alright check her stats and get a new blood test, i want an mri and x-ray on her brain,, you can let go now thank you for your help... franky moved to stand beside a crying bea and wrapped an arm around her

''what happened? bea asked and the doctor turned to her

'by the looks of it her temperature spiked and she had another seizure, im going to get some tests to confirm it and check for any damage to her body

'will she be okay?

'im not gonna lie to you she isnt in a good way right now, because she is only young when she gets a temperature so high it sets her body off as it cant handle it, i will do the necessary tests and let you know whats happening, bea nodded and cried as they rolled debbie out of the room to do the tests, bea started crying more as franky held her

'i cant live without her franky, i would die before i lose her

'you wont lose her okay? she is a strong girl like her mum and she will get through this...she pulled back a little and guided bea to a chair to sit down and took her phone out and text allie

'COME TO DEBBIE'S ROOM URGENT.. putting her phone in her pocket she stood by bea and held her 

allie was sitting at the park while izaac played on the play equipment, they had been there for about 40 minutes when her phone went off

'COME TO DEBBIE'S ROOM URGENT.... she jumped up and called izaac over

'come on buddy we have to go to debbie's room... he ran over and held allie's hand and they went as quick as allie's body allowed them inside and down to emergency and at the desk asked for debbie smith's room

'im sorry its only family

'i need to see her

'its only family miss... allie felt frustrated

'well im her sister so let me in now... the nurse looked at allie and raised a n eyebrow 'hurry up

'okay fine... she pressed the button to let allie in and they went to debbie's room but debbie wasnt there just bea and franky

'whats happened? where is debbie? she said and walked over to bea crouching down in front of her ignoring the excruciating pain, bea was silent so frnaky spoke up

'her temp spiked and she had another seizure, they managed to stop it and took her for some tests to see if there is any damage... allie nodded

'babe look at me.... bea didnt move she just shook her head slightly, 'franky can take izaac for a walk please

'yea sure i will be back if you need me call me

'i will thanks..

'come on izaac... they left and allie turned to bea putting her fingers under bea's chin and lifted to lock eyes with her, pain and fear looking back at her with tears rolling down her face

'i should have known she was sick

'how could you? she woke up like this she was fine yesterday, whatever she has travels fast and thats not something you can fix, all you can do is be there for her, make sure she knows your here now matter what which i know you already do, debbie knows that your the one constant in her life that will fight tooth and nail to make sure she is okay and safe, this is not your fault babe so stop blaming yourself... 

'im scared... bea whispered

'i know babe... standing up she pulled bea up and and into her arms holding onto her tight 'it will be okay babe you stay strong for your girl

'i will try, 

'good, do you need anything?

'just you

'you have me, you always have me no matter what, lets sit down yea.... they sat down linking hands and bea had her head on allie's shoulder she was tired, up with allie and now with debbie and all the crying was taking a toll on her, allie had turned to look at her a few minutes later and bea had fallen asleep she left her to sleep even when they rolled debbie into the room half an hour later, she reached out and held debbie's hand to make sure she understood she wasnt alone, not too long later franky came back with izaac and the little boy held debbie's other hand and kissed her cheek and began to get upset he and debbie had gotten close over the last couple days and seeing her so sick made him upset, franky came up beside him and picked him up in her arms and hugged him as he cried

'its alright little man she will be okay... franky's emotions were taking over and she began to cry while holding the little boy

'its not fair 

'i know its not, lets get you back up to your mum alright?

'i want to stay please, for a little bit

'only for a little bit... franky sat down and put him in her lap and he held debbie's hand, the doctor came in 20 minutes later and allie gently woke bea

'babe wake up the doctor is here... bea opened her eyes and saw the doctor standing there so straightened herself up

'doctor whats happened?

'i got the results back and it shows no signs of permanent damage to her brain which is good, her temp did spike as we thought thats why she seized

'will she be okay? just than they heard a little squeal and they all turned to look at izaac

'she squeezed my hand... they all stood up and the doctor went over to her to see debbie's eyes slowly opening

'mum... she mumbled

'im right here baby... bea smiled at her daughter and held her hand

'what happened? she asked groggily

'debbie this is doctor rivers he will explain... debbie nodded

'hi debbie your mum bought you in early this morning and you had been vomiting, shaking and had a high temp and when you came in you had a seizure... debbie's eyes went wide in shock 

'its okay debbie your okay, continue doctor

'you had it because you have a virus and your temperature was too high for your body to handle so it resulted in having a seizure, you actually had 2 because it spiked twice, there is no permanent damage which is good although you will feel crappy for a few days, we have given you antibiotics for the virus and that should bring down your temp and clear the infection, i want you to stay in hospital for 2 days so we can keep an eye on you.. debbie nodded

'do you have any questions?

'i have pins and needles in my legs

'thats from the seizure and medication once you start walking around it will leave, when you do get out of bed you need someone with you as your body will be tired

'okay

'the nurse will come in a few minutes to take you to your own room in a ward

'thank you doctor..... 

'miss smith do you have any questions for me?

'no but please call me bea.. the doctor smiled 

'of course i will come and see you tomorrow debbie... he left the room and bea released a huge breath she didnt realise she was holding

'mum can i have water please?

'sure baby... bea poured some water in a cup and put a straw in and held it for debbie to drink

'thank you, 

'are you okay debbie?

'im a bit tired izaac but i will be okay... she saw his worry on his face and rubbed his cheek 'im fine izaac dont worry... he nodded

'okay but you know mummy is in here, allie was and now you... they all turned to allie who was standing by bea obviously her little act of been fine was giving up as she tried to sit down 

'fuck im so sorry babe i forgot you were injured

'im fine dont worry about me, debbie is the sick one

'no allie dont do that, your hurt and i will be fine, have you been running all over the hospital today?

'im all good i havent done anything

'she is lying... izaac said 

'what do you mean?

'we went to the cafe and than to mums and than to the park and than here we went everywhere... he said and allie forgot how smart a 5 year old could be

'gee thanks for having my back mate... he shrugged

'your sick and you were being naughty, if i did that when i was sick i would get in trouble... debbie giggled

'its true he would and you are too now, babe i need you to go home

'no bea im not

'you have to rest, you will split your stitches your still healing

'i dont care im not leaving

'wow your as stubborn as mum here

'hey im not stubborn... bea feigned hurt

'yea you are mum and now you managed to find someone that is equally as stubborn

'whatever debbie... happy to the the smile on her daughter's face

'anyway back to the subject, allie please go home and rest or i will call kaz and you know she wont take your shit.... allie looked at bea trying to be angry but she just couldnt because no one except bea and kaz had ever cared and looked after her like they did, 

'but i wanna stay... she whined making them all laughed

'you can stay till debbie gets settled in her new room and than you go home and rest, they wont let me stay overnight now that she is awake so i will be back home later on babe i promise

'okay fine.

'your a sook.... izaac said and stuck her tongue out at him making the little guy giggle, the nurse came in and organised to move debbie to her new room

'alright debbie we are moving you to a new room we managed to get you your own room 

'thats good i dont want to share thanks

'is everyone ready? they all nodded and 2 more staff came and rolled debbie's bed and they all followed, a few minutes later they arrived at debbie's new room and settled her drip and anitbiotics

'is there anything i can get you debbie?

'im hungry

'okay i will get you a sandwich and a juice for now and dinner will be in half an hour... the nurse came and gave debbie her snack and left the room

'allie how about i drive you and izaac home and i will come back later on with proper food for you debbie

'that would be good thanks aunty franky and thanks for being here for me and mum... kissing debbie's head

'anytime debbie, i will be here for you... debbie smiled and franky, and izaac waited at the door as allie said her good byes to bea

'allie i will be home in a few hours dont worry, go home shower and lay down

'i will always worry, you and debbie are everything to me... debbie smiled allie really was one of a kind

'thank you for being here allie especially for mum

'im happy to be here but not happy for the circumstances 

'i know thank you for everything now go home and rest... kissing bea she took off and franky, and allie took izaac to see his mum quickly and they went home, allie was exhausted and luckily kaz came home with her and helped her shower and settle down in bed

'i need to stay up for izaac

'no stay there im taking him with me to anna's so he can play with the kids

'are you sure?

'yes i am, he and her kids love to hang out and we are going to take them out for the night to timezone

'okay have fun

'get some rest allie you look like crap... she laughed as allie tried to playfully slap her

'gee thanks kaz

'couldnt help myself, alright we are going i will see you tomorrow we will probably stay at anna's

'alright bye kaz thanks for today

'anytime bye bubba... kaz left and allie tried to stay away and wait for bea but was way too tired so she fell asleep

after allie, franky and izaac left bea sat beside debbie running her finger through her hair

'im so sorry i didnt realize you were sick

'mum stop, i was only like this when i woke up today how were you supposed to know, 

'what did happen?

'i woke up and you and allie were sleeping next to me so i got out of bed and very cold so i used your robe, i went to the main bathroom and freshened up and i felt a little sore like my body did but i just thought it was how how i slept, anyways i ate the breakfast you made and laid down to watch a movie on the couch, by the end of it i was hot and i felt queazy and i was freezing so i went for a shower, after the shower i went the the room i sleep in and got dressed and than i felt really sick and i went and threw up twice after that i woke you up, what happened in the car?

'you dont remember?

'not really

'we stopped 3 times so you could vomit and when we got to the hospital you could barely walk so i carried you in and the y bought a bed over and thats when you had a seizure... taking a big breath 'you scared the crap out of my baby

'sorry mum i didnt mean to scare you, i was scared when i woke up mum im glad you were here

'i will be wherever you are debbie no matter what... 

'i love you mum

'to the moon and back baby... kissing debbie's cheek she rubbed it after 'go to sleep baby your tired.... debbie nodded and closed her eyes and fell asleep, a couple hours later just before visiting time finished franky walked into the room seeing debbie just waking up and bea watching tv

'hey guys hows the patient?

'im okay franky

'you hungry i made food

'yes what did you bring?

'i made duck with fried rice and a sauce

'oh yummy gimme gimme gimme... they both laughed as debbie took the container and began eating 'mmm yummy thanks 

'no worries deb, 

'mum do you want some?

'no thanks baby i will eat when i get home

'i made you and allie food as well bea i will give it too you when we leave which needs to be now the visiting hours have finished... bea nodded

'okay debbie do you need anything before i go?

'can you just pass me a bottle of water please...

'here you go

'thanks mum, 

'i will see you tomorrow if you need me or anything you call okay?

'i will bye mum bye franky thanks for dinner

'no worries deb, see ya tomorrow...they both kissed her cheek and took off, they went to franky's car

'here bea for you and allie to eat

'thanks franky it saves me from cooking or take out

'you know i love to cook so its no problem...

'i better go im tired

'are you okay to drive?

'yea im fine i will see you tomorrow

'bye bea... they hugged and departed, bea arrived back home and parked her car and went to allie's house, using her house key she unlocked the door and went inside locking it behind her, looking around she didnt see allie so she went down the hall and went into allie's room to see her sleeping, sitting on the edge of the bed and tucked a blonde lock of hair behind her ear leaning down to kiss her lips making allie stir and open her eyes 

'hey baby 

'hey hows debbie?

'she is stuffing her face with franky's food so she seems to be getting better

'good im glad, how are you doing?

'im okay relieved debbie will be okay, have you eaten?

'not since breakfast

'oh shit you must be starving?

'im okay

'come on franky made us food lets eat.. they both got up and ate the delicious food franky cooked and once they finished they got back into bed

'im so glad debbie is okay,

'me too baby, she is a strong girl and we will have her back home in no time... bea smiled and kissed allie

'i love you... allie smiled

'i love you too baby, lets get some sleep... bea and allie snuggled together and both fell asleep


	21. coming home

The following day allie had woken up and got out of bed leaving the tired redhead there to sleep, bea had been so exhausted the last few weeks with everything that happened and she wanted her to get some rest, she freshened up and left the room going into the kitchen seeing kaz there

'good morning allie

'good morning kaz when did you get back?

'about 20 minutes ago

'where is izaac?

'watching tv he is a bit upset

'why? what happened?

'we stopped to visit debbie and his mum and monica said she has to stay there for another couple days just to make sure the internal bleeding is healing properly and he seemed to take it hard

'im sure its hard for him, his dad is an asshole and his mum is in hospital

'yea and when he saw debbie it made him even sadder and now he is in bad mood

'pour little man, im gonna go talk to him

'alright im going for a shower i wont be long..... allie went into the tv room and sat down next to izaac who was sitting with his blanky watching tv

'hey buddy

'hi.. he muttered

'i heard you went to see your mum and debbie..... he nodded but didnt say anything and they sat quietly for a few minutes

'your mum wouldnt stay in hospital if she didnt need to, she loves you and wants to be with you but she needs to heal

'i know i just miss her

'i get it buddy, she will be here in a couple days and you 2 can start a new life together

'im scared

'of what sweety?

'about dad, what if he finds us and takes mummy away forever... allie turned to face the little boy and held his hand

'hey you listen to me okay, me and my whole team and there is lots of them will make sure you and your mum is safe and settled into a new area and place, we will help you settle so please dont worry about that... he nodded 

'you can trust me izaac

'i do allie, all you have helped us heaps

'i am happy to help, we all are, so how was debbie?

'good we took her some breakfast 

'already what time is it? she looked at the time 'shit its 11.30

'yep you slept for long time, where is bea?

'in bed sleeping i will make us some lunch and than we can wake her up, i will make a mixed plate

'whats that?

'its a big platter with sandwiches, fruit, carrot sticks, cucumber sticks, cheese sticks and a dip

'yummy

'okay well why dont you watch tv and i will let you know when its ready.... he nodded and allie hobbled into the kitchen getting a start on lunch, she was nearly done when kaz came into the kitchen freshly clean and she looked great, she had a nice jeans on and a singlet top, her hair had been straitened and she had light make-up on

'you look nice kaz whats the occasion?

'umm im going out with anna and the kids and i was hoping to take izaac with me the kids love him

'if he wants to go im good with that, so where are you off too?

'for a drive into the city and the the aquarium and than out for dinner

'sounds fun, so you and anna are going good?

'very good, its just so different 

'is it weird being with a woman?

'i doesnt bother me i dont look at the gender there is something special about her, 

'have you 2 you know? kaz blushed knowing exactly what allie was talking about

'allie... she said shyly

'what? i just want to know... she laughed 'so tell me

'umm we have yes 

'and how was it?

'mind blowing

'oh i know, better than guys right?

'so much better, anyways enough of that what are you doing?

'making my lunch platter

'i love that, where is bea?

'she is sleeping, its been a big few weeks and she is exhausted, she is trying to put on a brave face but between harry twice, me being hurt, debbie sick its all taking a toll on her, i can tell she is struggling so i let her sleep in, i need to look after her kaz

'i know allie, let me take izaac now and you 2 can have lunch together and than go and see debbie after

'you dont have to do that

'i know but she needs some rest as do you and you need some time together not just when you sleep, 

'thank you and thanks for taking debbie breakfast

'its no problem allie, alright we are gonna go see you later on, if you need me call me and i will come back, we might actually stay the night but i will call you later on to let you know for sure or text you

'okay thank you so much for everything kaz

'anytime bubba, you look after yourselves see you soon... kaz took off and took izaac with her leaving allie alone in the kitchen, allie finished off the platter and put it on the table with a couple plates and went to her own room seeing bea was still sleeping, sitting on the edge of the bed she bent down slowly kissing bea's lips a few times before she felt bea put her hand behind her head and hold her there as she deepened the kiss there tongues moving with each others caressing and tasting, allie pulled back to breath and looked into bea's eyes

'fuck what are you doing to me bea.....allie said as she clenched her legs which didnt go unnoticed by bea

'sorry i couldnt help it, touching you is my favorite thing to do... she held allie's hand

'hmm i like when you touch me.... bea moved her other hand to allie's cheek allowing it to move down her neck to in between her breasts over her shirt and than her stomach tracing circles around her belly button and than finally resting on her thigh

'your killing me right now bea... bea giggled

'sorry

'your not really

'nah not really babe, if i could i would throw you on this bed and have my wicked way with you 

'and i would let you, 

'i also know you cant do anything because of your injuries

'im sorry bea

'no babe dont be sorry, im the one who should be sorry you got hurt because of me, i put you in the line of fire and you got injured

'no dont do that baby, this is not your fault its harry's

'yea but....

'no no buts, i will not allow you to take the blame for this, im the one that walked over and put myself between you, debbie and harry and i would do it again.... they had never really spoken about what had happened except to the police 'i was so scared bea and not for myself it was for you and debbie, when i saw him grab you i wanted to kill him and i knew who he was at that time, im just sorry debbie got hurt in the whole thing i hate myself for that

'are you kidding allie? its because of you that nothing bad happened to us, i know what he is capable of and if you didnt turn up he could have killed us both... allie put her hand on bea's cheek as she watched her get chocked up

'its okay baby he didnt win, you and debbie are here and im okay, i will be healed in a couple weeks and all will be okay and we can build a life together

'i like how that sounds.... bea sat up and looked at the time 'shit its after 12

'yea i let you sleep i know the last few weeks have been stressful

'thank you, 

'well i made us lunch its just us

'where is kaz and izaac?

'they went to anna's and will probably stay there, they went to visit debbie and monica this morning

'how are they doing?

'monica has another couple days and izaac wasnt happy about it but he understands, they took food to debbie so she was happy... bea giggled

'my girl and her never ending stomach

'i know she eats like its going out of style, alright lets have lunch and than we can pack a bag for debbie and get her some food and go and visit her.... bea nodded and she got out of bed and headed out to the dining room and she sat down allie following her and sitting down with bea

'babe this looks great

'thanks its one of my things that i do, what do you want to drink? allie goes to get up but is stopped by bea

'no i will get it what do you want?

'can i have a coke please

'sure coming up... bea got allie a coke and herself a juice and sat down with the blonde and they began eating

'mmm babe so good thank you but you shouldnt be standing and doing stuff

'dont worry about me im fine

'your actually not so dont bullshit with me, maybe you should stay home while i go see deb

'oh hells no, if you try leave me here i will catch a taxi there

'you cant do that

'oh i sure can... bea groaned knowing allie would do that

'fine you can come but once we get home i will look after you and you cant complain...allie quirked her eyebrow

'okay fine its a deal... they shook hands and both laughed knowing how silly they sound, they finished eating and they went for a shower, they showered together so bea could help allie as she couldnt bend over or move to much, once cleaned they got dressed and grabbed there stuff and headed out of the house going to allie's car but bea was going to drive, she helped allie in the car and turned the heater on

'allie im just going to my place to get a few things for debbie i wont be long

'alright baby... while bea went to her own place allie was on the phone talking to a few girls in the office checking up on things, the girls in charge were more than capable to handle things but she wanted to just check in, whilst she was on the phone she saw a person standing at the other side of the street a little further down but she couldnt make out who it was, she felt a cold chill down her back until the person turned and walked away leaving allie confused and feeling weird, mels voice coming from the other end of the phone 

'allie.. allie are you there? clearing her throat and her mind

'ah yea sorry im here, yea so everything is okay?

'yea were all good, no major cases but if that changes i will let you know

'okay good

'how are you doing allie?

'im okay mel just trying to recover 

'do you need anything?

'i dont think so i think im okay, thank you thou

'no problems, you just rest up and dont worry about a thing and if you need anything we are all here for you

'thank you mel, i will let you go talk soon

'bye allie

'bye mel... hanging up she saw bea walking to the car and she opened the back door throwing a bag in the back and she got into the drivers seat

'ready to go?

'yep lets go.... on the way there they sat in silence except for the radio playing not too loud and apart from stopping for food for deb they were just quietly sitting in the car, allie was confused about the person that was staring at her, she couldnt figure out who it was but she did know it was a male but couldnt tell anything else as he was too far away, getting lost in her thoughts she felt a warm hand slide into her own and gently squeeze so she turned to see bea smiling at her

'everything okay?

'ah yea just thinking

'anything i can help with? allie smiled

'no im okay thank you 

'just know im here for you no matter what

'thank you... kissing allie's hand bea continued to drive arriving at the hospital a few minutes later, they got out and bea got the bag and allie insisted on holding the food so she could hold bea's hand, they went inside and up to debbie's room walking in to see franky, bridget, boomer and her dad there

'hey bea hope you dont mind us visiting

'hey of course not your her family.. walking over to debbie she kissed her head 'hey baby how you doing?

'im good mum a bit of a headache but they just gave me something for it

'do you feel like eating we got you food

'thank you but not right now mum

'alright i will put it on your side table, can i get you anything?

'just some fresh water please

'i will get it... allie said and walked out of the room at a slow pace 

'mum why is she walking around and not home in bed?

'she is stubborn deb, she said if i didnt bring her here she would catch a taxi here... franky giggled

'ya met your match on the stubborn front there bea

'im not stubborn franky?

'yea you are mum

'whatever you guys... she said and sat down in the chair next to the bed and pulled another closer to herself for allie, allie came back a few minutes later and placed 2 bottles of water on the table for debbie

'thank you allie

'no problems deb.. sitting on the chair bea linked there hands and she smiled at her lovingly and debbie loved seeing her mum so happy with someone that loves her so much

'so debbie do you know how long you will be here for? bridget asked

'hopefully i will be out tomorrow, i was hoping today because its so boring and a little scary on my own

'yea i can imagine, hopefully you will be out tomorrow

'me too, 

'franky im going to get a coffee boomer you want to come for a walk?

'sure.. they both left the room after taking everyones orders and headed down to the cafe

'bea my darling how are you doing?

'im fine dad, im not the one hurt debbie and allie are

'babe just because you werent physically hurt it doesnt mean your not hurt, we all know what you went through with him and being around him again musnt be easy... bea shrugged

'im fine... the others looked at each other and debbie sighed

'franky, grandpa, allie can i talk to mum alone for a few minutes please?

'yea sure deb.... franky helped allie as they walked out of the room, debbie looked at her mum and than patted the bed

'come here mum... bea got up and sat on the bed beside her girl and laid back a little and debbie laid her head on her mums chest bea's fingers going through her daughters hair knowing how much debbie loves when her mum does that

'you know mum harry showing up like that really scared the crap out of me so i could only imagine what it did to you, i know you havnt told me everything that happened and what he did to you and thats fine you have a right to your privacy, i want you to know its okay to not be okay, its okay to not be strong all the time, its okay to let yourself fall apart, you need that sometimes, you need to fall apart, to cry and let your emotions take over for a bit because if you let it consume you than you will struggle even more so...she felt bea nod her head

'i know deb its just hard, i want to look after you and allie and i cant do that if i lose it

'mum we are fine, yes its been a tough few weeks for everyone but we are dealing with it, its not easy but i need you to allow yourself to be taken care of as well, you need to let us take care of you too, you have been through so much and i wont allow him to break you your too strong for that crap

'i know and i will, 

'promise me mum

'i promise deb that i will let you guys take care of me as well

'good now can you scratch you head lightly like you normally do please... bea laughed and did as debbie asked and within a few minutes debbie had fallen asleep nuzzling her face into her mums chest, the others came back in not too long later handing bea a coffee and they sat down

'bea i have organised with the hospital and boomer for boomer to stay here for the night.. said bridget

'really?

'yes i told them im from the other hospital and i have connections here so i was able to make it happen

'thank you so much bridget she will love having boomer here, booms are you okay staying here?

'yea for sure i just gotta go get some stuff from home, actually im gonna go now i will be back soon

''i will take you booms plus gidge needs to get home she has to make me dinner she lost a bet... franky smirked as bridget groaned

'what bet?

'oh you dont want to know bea trust me, all right lets go dad what do you want to do?

'im gonna stay at bea's place 

'are you sure dad? i would rather you stay with us

'i know franky and yes im sure, you 2 could do with some alone time and i would like to just relax with a beer and some footy

'alright do you want to go there now or go with bea?

'you can drop me off there now leave allie and bea to sit with debbie till boomer comes back

'alright lets go... they bid farewell and all took off, bea stayed laying with debbie and put the tv on and they sat and watched, bea ended up falling asleep and allie was glad she did so she could get some rest, boomer arrived back a couple hours later with a bag in one hand and a box in the other

'whats that boomer?

'dinner for me and deb bridget made it, its roast chicken, mash potato and gravy

'it smells good

'do ya want some?

'no thanks bea and i are gonna get dinner now

'how long she been sleeping?

'just after you left she fell asleep, i should get her up.... allie walked to the bed gently shaking bea

'babe.. baby wake up... bea groaned and opened her eyes slowly 'babe its getting late we should head off and boomer has dinner for debbie and herself... bea nodded and turned to face debbie kissing her cheek

'debbie wake up baby... debbie stirred and opened her eyes 'baby you should wake up and eat, bridget organised for boomer to spend the night with you

'really? she asked hopeful

'yes and she just go back here with dinner for you both, so you should get up to eat, allie and i are gonna head home do you need anything before i go?

'no thanks mum im good... bea got off the bed almost falling till allie kept her stable

'alright we are gonna go i will be back tomorrow... bea kissed debbie's cheek and than allie did

'see you tomorrow deb if you need anything call me or your mum

'i will and you look after mum for me

'without a doubt, bye, see ya boomer

'bye bea, bye allie

'bye boomer... they walked out hand in hand and headed to the car and got in allie insisted on driving as she saw bea was really tired, after a little disagreement about who was driving bea got in the passenger seat and drove off heading home, she stopped off at hungry jacks and got some food for them both and than arrived home 10 minutes later, getting out they went inside allie's house and sat at the table to eat, bea looked at allie and quirked an eyebrow

'what?

'you know you shouldnt be driving... allie shrugged

'i dont care, you tired and you need to rest

'im fine allie your the hurt one

'bea dont start this again, we are both hurt and we both need to be there for each other.... bea didnt say anything she just finished her food and went to the bedroom, allie finished off her food and threw the rubbish out and sat at the table looking threw her phone, she had a text from kaz

'hey bubba izaac and i are staying at anna's place is everything okay with you guys and debbie?

'hey kaz yea thats fine, we are all good hopefully debbie will get out tomorrow

'thats great news, let me know definite in the morning 

'i will, im off to shower and bed see you tomorrow, goodnight

'goodnight bubba... allie switched all the lights off and locked the house than walked to her room looking for bea but she wasnt there, the bathroom door was slightly open and she peaked in to see bea in the bath her eyes closed and the bubbles surrounding her, bea must have heard her because she opened her eyes and softly smiled

'is there room in there for me?

'of course babe... allie undressed and slowly got in grunting when she sat down, bea wrapped her arms around allie's body as she leaned into bea's chest sighing in content, it was quiet for a few minutes till allie spoke up

'im not trying to be difficult bea

'i know babe

'its just im normally the one looking after myself so i need to get used to someone caring about me like you do

'im the same allie, its always been me and debbie and it hard sometimes to let my guard down with someone

'you dont trust me?

'oh allie i trust you with everything, my life, debbie's life everything i promise, its just this is still quite new to me and i need some time to get used to someone caring like you do

'i get it beautiful i really do, we both have to allow the other in more... bea nodded and kissed the side of allie's neck feeling her tremble slightly in her arms, they spent 40 minutes in the bath and than got out and dried off putting on some panties and a t-shirt each they got into bed and snuggled on together, 

'i love you bea so much

'i love you to allie... sharing a few kisses they finally settled and fell asleep

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie had to stay another couple days and when she came out as did monica and bea arrived at the hospital to pick up both of them, allie didnt have a good night and was up most of the night with cramps in her back and legs unable to get comfortable, when she finally did fall asleep it was 5am so bea left her to sleep slipping out of bed at 9am and getting ready to pick up her daughter and monica, going into the hospital she went to monica first

'hey bea

'hi how are you feeling?

'im okay, still sore but getting there

'its good your feeling better, you ready to go?

'yep lets go

'debbie is coming home so we are going to get her and than we can go

'where is allie?

'at home she had a bad night so she is sleeping, you will be staying with us for a couple days until a permanent place is set up for you and izaac

'okay great thank you... bea grabbed her bag for her and they went to debbie's room and debbie was sitting on the edge of the bed dressed and her legs swinging like a bored child, boomer was watching tv

'hey baby

'hi mama i have been waiting for you

'sorry i had to get monica as well she gets to go home

'thats great, can we go now i have all my paperwork 

'sure do you have and scripts to get?

'just one for the head ache... she handed it to her mum

'okay and you monica do you have any?

'ah yes this one for pain... she handed bea her one

'okay i will get them on the way home, booms you ready your coming to our house to eat

'yea sweet lets go... boomer helped by carrying the 2 bags as bea wrapped her arm around her daughter and they all walked out of the hospital and to the car getting in, boomer drove with bea in the passenger seat and debbie and monica in the back, they stopped at a chemist and picked up the meds and than went home, they got out and walked into the house seeing kaz and anna in the kitchen

'hey your home, both of you... she went and gave monica a hug and than debbie

'how are you both doing?

'im okay thanks kaz... said monica

'me too just a bit of a headache, why can i smell bbq?

'because everyone is here to celebrate you 2 coming home

'yes i love bbq... said debbie 

'who else is here kaz? asked bea

'franky, bridget, will, rose, the kids, your dad and there is a couple people i dont know liz and maxine... bea's face lit up

'are they really?

'they sure are

'grandma liz is here and aunty maxi?

'sounds like it

'yay im going to the back mum, come on boomer and monica... they followed debbie to the back and bea heard all the cheers as they saw debbie and she heard izaac squeal meaning he was excited to see his mum

'allie is in the room she is out of it, is she alright?

'she had a really bad night kaz, she couldnt get comfortable which caused her to have cramps and she didnt fall asleep till like 5 in the morning

'why didnt she take sleeping tablets?

'she finally did at 4.30 thats how she is still sleeping, im gonna check on her and just let her sleep and let her get up on her own, do you need help here?

'no were good bea you go check on her and go out the back... bea went to allie's room and walked in the blonde really was out of it, she pulled the quilt up to cover her kissing her cheek she left the room closing the door and walked out the back smiling when she saw her second mum and one of her best friends maxine, 

'bea sweety its so good to see you... maxine came over and hugged her dear friend

'you to maxi, when did you get back? maxine had been travelling to the states to get her breast surgery as she had been born a male but transitioned to female as she didnt feel right living her life as a man so doing her breasts was the last marker and she had been gone for 4 months

'yesterday honey, i heard all about what has happened how are you doing?

'im okay maxi allie and deb are the ones that got hurt... squeezing bea's hands she smiled

'that may be but he hurt you more than anyone else... bea nodded

'im okay really

'good, liz is dying to see you.... she pointed to liz who was sitting with debbie in her lap, walking over to her debbie got up to let her grandma up and she hugged bea tightly

'oh my darling franky filled in me and maxine how are you doing? liz went with maxine as support so hadnt seen bea and debbie in a while

''im good liz really, its been stressful not gonna lie but im okay

'good love, where is this allie i heard all about? 

'she had a bad night so she is sleeping, not sure if she will even get up today she was pretty out of it when i checked on her just now

'thats alright love let her get some rest... bea greeted everyone else and sat down as the food was being served, bea made a plate for allie and put it aside for when she did wake up and than made her own, as they were eating franky stood up with her beer

'i would like to thank everyone for coming today, this is a welcome home for debbie and a welcome for monica, debbie we are happy to have you back home with us and monica welcome to this crazy family.. sheers everyone.... once they finished eating the rubbish was cleaned up and they sat around with fresh drinks, bea was talking to franky and bridget a bit to the side so no one was listening

'so franky how are you doing? and dont lie to me

'im okay bea, next week on Wednesday gidge and i are going away for 2 weeks and than i have week off after that as well

'it will be good for you franky, for both of you, you can relieve some of the stress you have been carrying 

'thats what i told her bea, she works hard but what is she working towards? you can make as much money as you like but if you dont enjoy life whats the point?

'yea i know gidge im trying... bridget kissed franky's cheek

'i know you are and thats all i ask, i never want you to feel like you did a few weeks back.. franky nodded 

'bea allie is awake... she turned around to see a sleepy allie standing at the door her looking around confused, bea got up and walked over to her

'hey babe 

'hi whats going on here?

'its a welcome bbq for deb and monica, is that alright?

'of course you dont need to ask

'how are you feeling?

'my body is aching

'do you want to go back to bed?

'not right now

'are you hungry?

'very much so

'okay i saved you a plate some and eat.... bea took allie to sit down and heated up her food and put it in front of her, everyone said there hello's to her gently as they knew she wasnt well, maxine and liz waited till she was finished eating to meet her properly. when allie finished eating bea threw the rubbish out and got her a drink and they sat together, maxine and liz took the opportunity to sit in front of the couple

'hi im liz bea's second mum and this here is maxine one of bea's best friends

'hi im allie its nice to meet you... they shook hands 

'we heard about what happened with that asshole how are you doing love?

'im okay its a struggle sometimes but im getting there

'thats good love you stay strong and get through it, 

'bea and i have been dating like 4-5 months i havent met you 2 yet, why not?

'we have been in america

'oh wow on holiday?

'yes and no, i was born a male and i transitioned into female and most of it was done except my breasts so i went and got implants and i had to stay there to recover and so we made it into a holiday as well

'i would never have thought you were born a male you look amazing... maxine's smile beamed

'thank you love, so tell me how you managed to tame bea smith? allie giggled as bea blushed

'its my charm, she couldnt resist me im irresistible... they all laughed

'oh bea she is too much

'dont i know it she is very cheeky..... kissing her cheek liz and maxine saw the love radiating between the 2, izaac came bardging over and sat on bea's lap

'hey little man whats going on?

'i missed you both.... he said and leaned over kissing allie's cheek and than bea's

'we missed you to, you happy your mums back?

'so happy, she is gonna sleep in my bed

'thats good you make sure you show her everything yea?

'i will

'good boy, izaac there putting dessert out why dont you go get something

'yummy... he jumped off bea's lap and was the first to make himself a plate

'allie do you want something?

'maybe just some fruit for now

'okay i will be back..... they all had dessert and spent a couple hours hanging out talking and catching up, they all left and kaz and anna cleaned up any mess while bea helped allie to bed she was tired and wanted to lay down, once she lay down she put the heater on for a bit 

'babe im fine go check on deb

'okay but i will be back soon... bea went to the kitchen and debbie was getting a bottle of water

'hey deb you alright?

'im fine mum but im tired so im going to bed plus im so full... bea laughed

'come on let me take you to bed

'mum im not a child... bea wrapped her arm around debbie's neck

'you will always be my child so come on... they went into the room debbie occupies in allie's house and she got into bed bea tucking her in

'really mum your tucking my in

'i dont want you to get cold... debbie giggled as bea sat on the bed

'i love you deb

'to the moon and back mum... kissing debbie's head she stood up

'good night baby

'good noght mum... bea left the room and went to the kitchen finding kaz and anna making out so she cleared her throat making them spring apart and blush

'sorry bea

'dont be im glad you have each other, im just checking to see if you need help with any help

'no all good, outside is cleaned up, monica and izaac are in bed so all good, anna and the kids are about to leave as well

'okay well than im heading to bed good night

'good night bea... bea went to the bedroom and saw allie sitting up watching tv and she smiled tirelessly

'are your legs still cramping? allie nodded

'yea its because i cant walk much 

'let me change and than i will massage them for you

'you dont need to do that baby

'i know i want to babe,,,, bea stripped down to her undies and put a t-shirt on and climbed onto the bed at the bottom and lifted allie's legs into her lap and began to rub them gently massaging the muscles

'hmm that feels good

'i only want to make you feel good babe..,, 15 minutes later allie had fallen asleep and bea climbed up and got into bed laying allie down properly, pulling the quilt over there bodies she too fell asleep


	22. plans

bea was in the waiting room of the doctors surgery a couple days later after persuading allie to get some physio on her legs mostly and a general massage to help her muscles loosen up while she is recovering, she had 4 nights in a row of tossing and turning and sleepless nights so the suggestion was definitely needed, allie had been in with the dr for about an hour and bea was reading a magazine more so just flipping through it than reading, she was half way through when the door opened and allie walked out basically dripping with sweat and bea threw the magazine on the table and went over to her

'you okay? she asked allie but the doctor answered before she could speak

'it was hard work for her bea, i had to work out all her muscles and it was hard work but she did really good and i want her here again in 3 days, when you go home i need you to gently massage her legs to keep the muscles lose

'i can do that, anything else?

'i gave her a script for pain meds it may make her drowsy 

'alright we can get it on the way home, when do you think she will be healed properly? she asked as she helped allie sit on the chair

'her injuries were pretty severe i got the report from the hospital, i think about 3 weeks she should be good as new but in the meantime we need to keep her muscles moving

'okay thank you doctor

'no problems i will see you in 3 days just make an appointment with the secretary... bea nodded and made the appointment and helped allie up and wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked slowly out of the building and to the car, once allie was settled bea got in and started the car, looking over at allie she knew she was tired and held her hand kissing it

'im proud of you ya know... allie shrugged

'i didnt do anything

'yes you did, you put yourself in danger to protect me and debbie and now your recovering like a boss.... allie shyly smiled how does this woman make her feel like her heart is going to jump out of her chest with excitement she will never know but god damn she loves her.. leaning over she kissed bea's cheek making her smile

'lets go get something to eat debbie already messaged me saying she is hungry

'typical.. they both laughed as bea drove off not before calling the pizza place and ordering, they got home half an hour later with pizza and went inside 

'babe i need a shower you girls start eating

'do you need help?

'i think im okay... allie walked to the bathroom in her room and stripped off to shower, bea went to debbie's room and knocked entering when she heard a 'come in' 

'hey mum your back, how did it go?

'it was hard for allie but i think it will help her, we bought pizza go and eat

'where is allie?

'in the shower she wont be long, what are you doing?

'studying, i got a new assignment i gotta do 

'do you want me to bring you food in here?

'do you mind? that would help heaps

'sure baby... bea went to the kitchen grabbing a plate and put a few pieces of each pizza on and grabbed a soda and tissues and went to the room putting it on the side table

'thanks mum, that way i dont have to stop 

'your welcome, do you need anything else?

'no thanks i just have so much to do

'well no one is here just me and allie so we will keep it down, allie will probably have a nap after we eat anyways so if you need me call out

'i will thanks... bea exited the room and went to allie's room sitting on the bed waiting for allie to finish, 15 minutes later allie came out of the bathroom and smiled at the redhead

'feeling better?

'much thanks, 

'good you hungry?

'arent i always? she giggled

'you sure are, alright lets eat

'didnt you eat yet?

'no i waited for you

'you dont need to do that

'i know i wanted to, do you want to eat in here or out there?

'out there please... following allie out the room and to the table she sat down as bea got a couple plates and sat with allie eating, after they ate bea cleaned the couple plates and grabbed 2 bottles of water handing one to allie

'thanks beautiful, so i was thinking

'oh no did it hurt? bea laughed and allie giggled

'you little shit, anyways as i was saying i want us to go away together

'okay but we need to wait till your fully healed

'i know thats why im thinking in a month that way debbie will have time to make sure she is up to date with her school work and maybe a little ahead and im fully recovered

'you want debbie to come too?

'of course i do, where we go she goes well if she wants to that is, plus we are a family... bea smiled her heart swelled at allie's words

'alright where were you thinking? up the coast or overseas?

'i was actually thinking a cruise there is one coming up that goes for 10 days and goes to vanuatu

'a cruise?

'yea a cruise so you cant get away from me

'i never would, so tell me about cruising i never been on a cruise or a holiday actually

'oh you will love it, its a huge ship with a casino, club, library, eating places, ice cream place, pancake and steak place, there is pools and spas, you can play bingo and there is a show room that has shows everyday its amazing babe

'it does sound amazing, let me get debbie so we can talk about it... bea went to debbie's room and walked in

'deb i know your busy but allie and i need to talk to you for a bit can you spare 20 minutes?

'sure mum... debbie followed bea out to the table and sat down 'am i in trouble? bea and allie laughed

'no your not its nothing bad, allie and i were talking and allie made a suggestion that in a month we go on a 10 day cruise together, what do you think?

'im not sure i never been on one

'neither have i deb but it sounds great, allie is just bringing the website up on the laptop and it tells us what there is on there... allie bought up the website and looked at things to do

'lets see it has a place called the pantry which is one of the places to eat in plus multiple other places, pancake, steak and ice cream place, they have 4 pools and 4 spas plus a new water park and slides on there, a library, club, casino, there is also lots of places to sit down and relax read a book or just talk, there is a show room where they play bingo and love matchmaker as well as shows every night, they also have 3 special nights one being island night, the other black and white night and the other a onesie night where you dress for the night your own way but sticking to the theme

'wow it sounds amazing but im a bit worried about going on a ship 

'me too deb but we will be with you there

'so it will be just us 3?

'yes 

'can i bring someone? a friend to hang with, your gonna need to have your own time too

'that actually works out well that way we can have 2 rooms 2 to each room right next door, who were you thinking debbie?

'boomer

'oh god you 2 together on the ship is trouble... bea groaned

'come on mum boomer is the best... bea smiled

'she really is, im happy for her to come why dont you call her to come over and we can discuss it

'awesome

'if you girls dont mind im so tired i can barely keep my eyes open

'its okay allie here let me help you to bed, mum you call boomer... she handed bea her phone and debbie walked allie to her room and tucked her in bed and kissed her head

'thank you debbie

'anytime, if you need us call out

'i will... allie was pretty much asleep by the time debbie closed the window and curtain and left the room going to her mum sitting at the table

'yea okay booms see you soon.. she hung up and gave debbie her phone

'boomer will be here in a few minutes she was on her way home anyway

'okay cool, mum im just going to finish something off on my computer i will be back

'no worries im just gonna hang up the washing i wont be long either.... 15 minutes later they were both sitting at the table with boomer

'so whats up guys?

'well allie had an idea of going on a holiday together in a month, a 10 day cruise to vanuatu

'sounds cool so what you need me to house sit or something?

'no no we want you to come with us, me and allie in one room and you and debbie in the other, we will pay for it and give you and debbie spending money as well, 

'umm wow you really want me to come with you?

'your family boomer why wouldnt we, although i think you and debbie will get into lots of trouble on there i know you will look after her

'of course i will bea, alright im in but i need to get a passport

'deb and i need one as well so how about we go now to get them done? unless you have things to do?

'nah im free for the rest of the day

'awesome than if you dont mind we can go do the passports and than i need to do food shopping and we would love you to stay for dinner

'only if you make pork belly? you make the best one... bea and debbie laughed

'i can do that, let me go tell allie we are leaving i will be back..... while deb got herself ready bea crept into allie's room and sat on the edge of the bed running her finger down allie's cheek, allie fluttered her eyes open and hummed

'sorry to wake you but boomer has agreed to come on the cruise with us so we are going to get passports for the 3 of us and do some shopping, boomer is staying for dinner as well, 

'i will come with you.. allie went to get up but bea's hand on her stopped her

'no baby you stay here and sleep you can barely keep your eyes open, do you need anything while im out?

'cake

'cake?

'yes please, im craving something sweet other than you of course... bea blushed and giggled

'alright which one do you want?

'any you choose, 

'okay we will be back in a few hours if you need me call me or deb... hse leaned down kissing allie's lips 'i love you beautiful

'i love you to my sexy queen... bea got up and walked out and over to the waiting girls

'ready?

'lets go mum...they went to bea's place so she could get hers and debbie's paperwork for the passport and than they got in boomer's car and took off to her place so she could grab her paperwork she needed, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the post office they waited in line until they were out the front and went to the next person

'hi how can i help you?

'hi we need to get passports

'sure just let me get the forms for you... the lady got 3 forms and bought them over handing them to bea 'okay so you will need passport photos which you can do here or you can do them over at that shop just across from us who will do them quicker as we have 7 people waiting to get photos, get the photos and get them signed by a jp and fill the form out and than bring them back to us, 

'whats the cost? how long does it take to get it?

'$280 each passport and it takes 14 days to receive it in the mail

'okay great we will be back in an hour or 2 to once the paperwork is done... bea walked out and to the photo shop followed by debbie and boomer, walking in they were greeted by an older gentleman

'well to what do i owe the pleasure of 3 beautiful woman? bea giggled and debbie and boomer blushed

'hi we need passport photos please

'sure just come here please... they each had there turn and the photos were taken 'they will take a few minutes to print out

'no problems, do you know where we can find a jp?

'your in luck i happen to be one

'oh great so you can certify the photos and form?

'i sure can here pass them to me and i can sign the necessary parts.... the man signed the form as well as the photos when they were ready and the girls set off to a cafe and sat down

'lets get drinks and fill out our forms

'okay mum i will go to the counter to order what do you 2 want?

'get me a capp with 2 sugars please deb

'booms?

'a caramel milkshake

'here debb... she handed debbie her wallet and debbie went to the counter

'hi love what can i get you?

'hi can i get a cappuccino with 2 sugars and 2 caramel milkshakes please

'sure anything else?

'no thanks.... debbie paid and went and sat down 'they will bring them out

'thanks deb, im doing your form now can you get me your birth certificate from the folder please i need the form number.... 40 minutes late they finished the forms and headed to the post office the lady they spoke to before asked them to come to her desk

'how did you go?

'we got everything done

'great i will check them in the mean time i need all your id's and birth certificates please... the lady checked the forms and everything looked good

'okay all good how would you like to pay?

'card please

'nah bea i will pay for my own

'dont worry about it boomer i got it, we invited you so just let me pay alright? boomer nodded

'thanks... they finished at the post office after receiving there receipts and headed for the shopping center grabbing a trolley and began there shopping

'mum are we doing just a general shop?

'yes for allie though not for us, dad said there is plenty of food at our place but we ate all allie's food

'okay let do this... bea was surprised to know exact;y what allie has in her house and what brands she liked as well, bea knew some of it but not like debbie did, an hour later they had gotten much more than they intended to get but bea didnt mind it was the 3 of them at least plus kaz, monica and izaac who were at the moment at anna's at a bbq that will was having for them all, he invited bea, debbie and allie but allie wasnt up for it so they decided to stay home, once bea paid for the shopping which was easy having boomer and debbie there to help with the heavy lifting from boomer especially, 

'guys we need to go to the butcher and than the cake shop

'cake shop?

'yes allie wants something sweet... they nodded and got there meat and now stood at the cake shop counter

'what should we get for dessert guys?

'lets get a chocolate cake and a pavlova mum they both look good

'sounds good, boomer you want anything else?

'no thanks im good with those 2... after they got there cakes they went to the car and put all the shopping in and boomer and debbie got in

'guys just give me a minute i need to get something... bea ran inside to the flower shop and got a dozen red roses for her girl at home, taking them back to the car she got in handing them to debbie who looked at her with a raised eyebrow

'oh mum you are so soft

'oh shut up... she chuckled and started the car driving back home, parking the car they got out each doing there part to bring the shopping inside, once it was unpacked boomer and debbie went to the backyard to hang out by the pool as it was quite warm and they had been sweating from everything they did and boomer had spare clothes in her car, bea marinated the pork belly and put it in the oven on low as it would take a couple hours at most, finishing off she washed her hands and went to allie's room opening her door and checking on allie who was still fast asleep, leaving her to be she went to the table where the laptop was and went to the website and booked the cruise putting in all the details of the 4 of them and paid for it as well, she checked how the money worked on there and they had cruise cards which you put money on and use it as a credit card except no interest or anything like that, you could put money on whenever you want but decided to figure that out later with allie, the only time you needed money was on the islands or the casino, bea wrote all the information down all the details of the confirmation and packed the laptop away, deciding it was time for allie to wake up and move around she went to the room and crawled above her gently kissing all over her face, nose, eyes and lips until she felt allie reciprocate the kiss and moaned slightly, bea pulled back giggling when allie chased her lips

'come back.. she whined 

'baby you need to get up and walk around

'i would rather tale you in this bed... she smirked

'how do you turn everything sexual?

'its my talent.. she giggled making bea smile

'come on cheeky its quite hot and debbie and boomer are in the pool we should join them, its good for you to move around

'yes boss... they got out of bed and got changed into there bikini's and allie stood standing in front of the mirror touching the scar from the knife wound feeling a little shy about it, bea came from behind her and wrapped her arms tenderly around her body pulling her into her own body

'are you okay?

'yea its just you know...

'i know i have ones that i dont like either, but allie baby your absolutely beautiful and no scar will ever change that, in fact it makes you look bad ass... allie giggled and turned around kissing bea

'thank you

'come on my beautiful girl... they walked out of the room and down the hall grabbing a few towels for themselves boomer and debbie wand walked outside being hit with the heat straight away

'fuck its hot out here

'i know where is the sunscreen?

'just in the cupboard there... bea went and got the sunscreen and allie walked over and sat on a chair

'hey allie your up

'yea your mum got me up so i can move around a bit, its so damn hot out here the sun is burning me

'yea i know thats why we have hats on, 

'deb you see there on the wall there is a remote control can you bring it to me please

'sure... debbie went and got the remote and bought it over to allie, bea also returned and was now put the cream on allie's face and body

'thanks deb

'what is it for?

'well if you press this button this happens... she pressed it and they watched as an extension came out from the house and covered the pool and seating area from the sun so they were now in the shade

'oh i wish i knew that earlier we were dying out here

'sorry i should have told you

'its okay we know now, 

'alright babe your covered in cream you ready to go in?

'yes but i need some help bea

'no worries i got you baby... wrapping her arm around allie she lifted her up and they walked slowly down the stairs into the water

'lets get you walking a bit yea?

'okay.... they both laughed when debbie jumped in right next to boomer who was laying on a blow up toy and she fell off

'them 2 together is trouble

'oh i know and who knows what they will get up too on the cruise

'true but at least boomer will look after her

'without a doubt, oh by the way i booked the cruise

'really?

'yep booked and paid

'bea i wanted to pay for it

'its fine 

'no i wanted it to be my treat

'well its paid now so you can take care of the spending ow about that?

'i can do that, how does it work?

'you have a cruise card which you put money on and use it for drinks or whatever, you only need money for the casino or on the islands

'okay sounds good, show me later on how to do it and i will put money on our cruise cards

'no problems... they spent an hour in the water till they got out and back inside into the nice cool air-con and all had a shower, debbie helped her mum in the kitchen while boomer and allie were on the couch looking in the laptop about what stuff they could do on the islands and stuff like that

'im gonna get a drink do ya want one?

'a bottle of water please... boomer went into the kitchen and allie decided she would put money on there cruise cards quickly before boomer got back trying to change her mind, she put in her card details and confirmed it before receiving a confirmation email and thats when boomer came and sat down beside her handing her a bottle of water

'thanks booms

'no worries, what you looking at? boomer's eyes went wide when she saw the page

'just putting some money on our cruise cards

'shit blondie thats so much money, its too much

'boomer i want us to have fun and to do anything we want

'yea but blondie thats a lot i cant accept that and i know bea and debbie wont either

'you will all have to get over it and accept it.. just than bea and debbie walked in

'get over what?

'bea did ya see how much allie put on our cruise cards?

'no how much?

'come and see... bea walked to stand behind them as did debbie and there eyes went wide

'allie $5000 on each card? thats too much

'no its not, it will cover drinks, snacks, the steak house, the ice cream place as well as shore tours and things to do on the islands

'yea but... bea started but allie cut her off

'no stop bea, i want to do this so just let me, you are not t spend another cent on this trip i want to be the one to treat you all so please just dont argue with me on this, i want to do it..... bea leaned over kissing allie on the lips

'thank you

'yea thanks allie no one had ever looked after us like you have... debbie got choked up as she felt the emotions of what allie had done for them take over her... bea stood up and wrapped her arms around her daughter as she cried lightly into her mums chest

'shuu its okay baby

'he would never have done anything for us like this, he wouldnt even think about it or anything for us

'i know baby but you dont have to worry about him anymore okay, its me you and allie now

'i know i just wish he wasnt such a a scum bag.. debbie pulled back bea wiped her eyes

'i wont ever let him get to you ever again i promise... debbie smiled

'thanks mum and thank you so much allie im so excited about the cruise

'anytime sweet heart im excited as well, i cant wait

'i think we are all excited, so lets talk more over dinner because its ready... they sat at the table as bea made everyone's plate and took them to the table along with the gravy and boomer poured everyone a drink and they began eating

'oh bea this is amazing... bea had made pork belly with mash, honey carrots and gravy, they spoke more in detail about what they wanted to do on the cruise, finishing dinner boomer and debbie cleaned up as bea and allie relaxed for a bit, kaz, monica and izaac walked in the door not long later

'hey guys

'hey kaz i was wondering if you were coming home

'yea sorry we got caught up talking and all that

'its all good we just ate and about to have dessert, hey izaac come give me a hug... he went over to allie and into her lap hugging her and than crawling over into bea's lap and settling with his head on her chest and she wrapped her arms around him

'how was your day little man?

'it was good will gave us all piggy back rides it was so fun, he is so bog and strong

'yea he is, you want to help me put some dessert for everyone?

'okay.. he said happily and jumped off her lap and when bea got up and izaac followed her to the kitchen

'deb im going to put dessert for everyone

'alright mum, where is monica and kaz?

'sitting with allie in the lounge room, we wont be long...... while bea made up the plates with a piece of each cake and some grapes and watermelon on each and izaac handed them out to everyone, they took there own plates and sat with the others talking and enjoying dessert together, an hour later and they were talking about a new place for monica and izaac

'so we have a couple options but first i need to sort something out first

'its fine allieim not in a rush unless you want us to be?

'no no not at all monica you and izaac can stay here as long as you need to, we will have you sorted out soon and settled down

'thank you i really appreciate everything you have done, i really need to look for work

'i actually might be able to help with that... said bea

'umm okay how?

'well im starting up with my security company soon and will open after we get back from our holiday so i will need a receptionist if your interested?

'are you serious?

'i sure am

'that would be amazing thank you so much, 

'its a pleasure, its mainly taking bookings, making sure our guards have there certificates up to date and all that jazz

'i can definitely do that

'great it helps me that way i dont have to fine anyone else and i know you so it will work out well, 

'hey bea... kaz nodded her head towards a sleeping allie

'she had a big day today with physio and this afternoon, boomer can you help me get her to bed

'sure bea.... they got allie into bed tucked her in bea kissed her head and headed out the door and going to the lounge room, she sat down and izaac again crawled into her lap and snuggled into her body

'i think you are his favorite person

'he is a sweet boy... they continued chatting and izaac ended up falling asleep on bea

'im gonna put this little one to bed and go to bed myself

'okay good night bea i will close up

'thanks and boomer im really excited to cruise together

'me too bea, good night

'good night... bea went to one of the rooms and put izaac to bed and went to allie's room stripping down and putting on one one of allie's shirt that smelled like her and than got into bed, allie's eyes slowly opened and she smiled

'sorry i didnt mean to wake you

'you didnt i smelled you come in, you smell like roses

'oh shit that reminds me.... bea jumped out of bed and ran out of the room grabbing boomers keys from the table and went out to the car getting the roses she got earlier, walking back in the house she grabbed a vase and put a little bit a water and put the flowers in before taking the vase to the bedroom

'these are for you, i got them earlier

'aww thank you babe there beautiful... bea placed the vase on the side table and got back into bed

'your beautiful... bea kissed allie's lips and they settled down, bea had her hand running through allie's blonde locks and thought she had fallen asleep and she jumped a little when she spoke and what she said shocked her even more

'move in with me...................................


	23. memories

allie turned on her back looking up at bea not able to read her expression, bea looked down at allie with an unreadable look and allie shyly smiled and she sat up slowly turning to face bea

'im sorry i didnt meant to spit it out like that bea but i just had to say it, i love you and i love debbie and i want us to live together... bea cocked her head to the side and stared at allie

'are you gonna say anything? bea nodded, after a few minutes of silence bea finally spoke

'you love debbie? allie nodded

'of course i do bea, 

'you want us to live together?

'yes

'are you sure allie? we have a lot of baggage 

'and i dont? do you accept me for who i am

'110% 

'and i you and debbie, i know you have baggage we all do but i love you bea and we live together part time anyways but i want you both here with me full time, all the time like one family.... bea smiled leaning in to kiss allie and than pulled back slightly there lips barely touching

'yes... bea whispered

'yes?

'yes as long as debbie is okay with it than yes we will move in here... allie smiled the biggest smile bea had ever seen and bea kissed her softly

'i love you

i love you too allie..... laying back down getting comfortable bea spooned allie her arms wrapped around her body holding her to her body

'i will speak to debbie tomorrow

'good and she can decorate her room how she wants and you can both decorate the house however you both want 

'really?

'yea of course babe, i want you both to feel like this is your home.... bea kissed allie's neck and pulled the quilt over them and they fell into a deep sleep, 

bea woke up before allie and decided to leave allie to sleep a little longer, getting out of bea she used the bathroom than headed out to the kitchen to make coffee although debbie was already awake making a hot chocolate

'good morning mama coffee?

'morning baby and yes coffee would be great... debbie made her mum a coffee and they took there drinks and sat on the couch together

'why are you up so early?

'i had a nightmare and i couldnt get back to sleep, i have been up for a couple hours.... bea put her coffee down and wrapped an arm around her daughter pulling her into her own body

'oh baby you should have woken me

'im okay mum it scared me but i couldnt get back to sleep

'do you want to tell me what it was about? debbie bought her legs up onto the couch and turned a little to snuggle into her mums body wrapping an arm around her waist

'he was there, me and allie were looking for you we were like at a farm or something and we were out in the woods, anyways you went out there on your own first and than allie and i came looking for you and we couldnt find you but we could hear you yelling for help and we frantically began looking for you and when we finally found you he had you..... she stopped taking a big breath and bea squeezed her tighter

'its okay you dont have to tell me deb

'i want to if you want to hear it... bea nodded

'go on.... taking a big breath debbie continued

'he had you pinned down to the ground and you were already bloody and it was clear he had hit you quite a few times, we walked forward to help you but he pulled out a gun and told us to stop where we were and allie stepped in front of me, we heard you say *its between me and you harry not them* but he hit you again, allie ran up to you but before she reached you he shot her dead and than put the gun to your head shooting you and than he pointed it at me and he was gonna shoot me and i heard the shot and than i woke up.... debbie began crying in her mums arms bea's heart breaking seeing her daughter so hurt from a dream, it just went on to show that what harry has done to them has effected them more than they cared to admit, holding debbie and rocking her like she does when she is scared, upset or tired and she had done this since she was little, they sat in that same position until debbie calmed down and they had now taken up the position of debbie rolled into a ball and her head in bea's lap with bea's fingers running through her hair

'are you okay deb?

'yea mum it just scared me but i know its not real

'its not and i will make sure to keep you safe i promise

'i know mum

'listen there is something i want to talk to you about

'okay... bea thought a change of subject for debbie would be a good thing

'last night allie asked if me and you would live here with her permanently what do you think about that? 

'i think its the best idea i heard in a long time

'really?

'yes mum i was wondering when this would happen and she has a cool house... bea laughed

'well you can decorate your room however you want and even the house as well allie said

'i like the house how it is and my room i might just add a feature wall if i can

'im sure that wont be a problem

'good... debbie tried to stifle a yawn

'how long have you been up deb?

'since about 3.30-4

'how about i make you something to eat and than you can have a nap

'im fine mum... debbie yawned again

'your clearly tired so just do it please

'okay fine.... bea made debbie some toast and grapes and she ate

'thanks mum

'anytime baby, will you go lay down please?

'will you come lay with me for a while?

'of course give me a couple minutes... debbie went to her room and bea quickly scribbled a note for allie letting her know she was with debbie in her bed after a bad dream.... allie never went into debbie's room out of respect unless she was invited so she wouldnt know bea was in there and didnt want her to worry, going into debbie's room she lay down and debbie instantly gravitated towards her mum

'thanks mum, i know im too old for this but i dont care

'your never to old for this deb, your my baby and always will be.... they were silent for a while and she could hear debbie's breathing evening out and heard 

'i love you... mumbled from debbie's lips as she fell asleep, bea wanted to stay a little longer till debbie was in a deep sleep but she was so comfortable she too fell asleep

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

allie woke to an empty and wondered where bea was, getting out of bed she got straight into the shower and washed up before getting dressed and going into the kitchen, she saw a piece of paper and read it seeing it was from bea and was worried about debbie and had an idea, grabbing her phone she called kaz

'hey bubba how you doing?

'im okay i just got up where are you at?

'me, monica and izaac are finishing from the doctors for monica to get a check up

'okay whats your plans for today?

'going to see anna later on were going for a night picnic with monica and izaac but thats not till later on, what do you need?

'i need you to drive me to bea's old place

'what the hell allie

'just relax yea he isnt there anymore

'yea but still

'please kaz

'what do you want to go there for?

'debbie has something important there that i know will help her right now, she is having a hard time

'alright fine i will be back in 20 minutes

'thank you and dont tell anyone right now not until i get it

'okay i will see you soon

'your the best mama

'yea yea bye.... hanging up allie made some toast to eat and had a juice and once she cleaned the few dishes she heard the front door open 

'honey im home... izaac said making allie laugh

'hey little man 

'hi allie... he beamed and hugged her

'listen i have to go somewhere with kaz you and your mum relax and eat something but listen bea and debbie are sleeping so you have to keep it down

'okay

'you help make lunch with mum yea?

'i will

'good boy i will see you both soon bye

'alright allie bye... monica said and kaz walked out with allie and got in the car

'you know the address?

'yes i have it on record just give me a minute.... kaz checked her information and found bea's address and put it in the navigation system and took off driving

'you need to be very careful allie when you go in

'we go in

'allie!!

'i cant go by myself im injured.... she pulled a puppy dog face to kaz 

'god you are such a little shit, fine i will come with you... allie smiled

'thanks i will buy you an ice cream... kaz giggled, they arrived half an hour later and got out standing in front, the grass had grown quite long, the mail box was full and the bins were over flowing, allie grabbed all the mail and went up to the door she had a key she actually took it from bea's key chain without her knowing and she hoped bea wouldnt get angry, unlocking the door they walked in and instantly you could smell alcohol and allie almost gagged

'fucking hell it smells like a brewery 

'i know kaz, he is so disgusting... walking further inside they saw the kitchen was stacked up with beer bottles and rubbish mainly pizza boxes and the lounge room was just as bad

'fucking pig bea would never have a house like this

'i know bubba, lets get what we need and go

'alright i need debbie's bedroom first... walking down the hall they found a door with a debbie sign on the door and opened it, allie laughed it was so debbie

'what did you come for exactly?

'under her bed is a memory box with stuff she has from bea.... looking under the bed they pulled out the box and put it on the bed

'allie should we get some of debbie's stuff? clothes? photos things like that?

'i think thats a good idea can you go and find boxes or garbage bags please...... kaz searched the house and went in the garage and found some boxes that were flat and some sticky tape and took them inside to allie stopping at the kitchen to get garbage bags as well, 

'here allie take all her photos, clothes and anything that looks important... once they packed debbie's room they headed to bea's and allie felt a cold chill go over her body, this was the place that bea was hurt more than ever and it made her feel sick, kaz saw allie turn completely white

'are you okay?

'hmm yea its just this is where you know?

'i know bubba lets be quick and go... packing some of bea's clothes and some pictures they took them to the front door and but the boxes and bogs they packed and went towards the lounge room taking all the photos with bea and debbie in it and they found all the photo albums that bea has and packed them and any thing else they think bea and debbie would want

'hey allie when i was in the garage i saw a motor bike

'what? seriously?

'yea did bea ever say harry rode?

'no but she has said a couple times she used to

'do you recon its hers?

'i think so, i should call franky.... allie took her phone out and called franky

'hey blondie whats up?

'listen does bea ride a motor bike?

'why you asking?

'just answer the question please

'fine yes she does why?

'im at her house i came to get debbie's memory box but bea had stuff here too and if thats her bike in the garage than i want to get it,

'yea its hers, 

'do you know where the keys are?

'go in the kitchen there in the cupboard above the oven behind the pasta... allie went to check and found them

'i found them is there anything that you know bea would absolutely want

'ugh yes actually go into her room first... allie walked into her room 

'okay im here 

'in the big cupboard with the mirror open it and on the top right side right out the back there is an envelope take it back and give it to her

'what is it?

'its debbie's money from her savings, she has been putting it away since she was born whatever spare money she had, it was back up money for debbie in case anything happens

'okay got it, im not sure how to get the bike to my place?

'im sending boomer over she has a ute she will help you

'sweet thanks franky and come for dinner tonight yea? its just me, bea and deb

'i would love too see ya than blondie.... 10 minutes later boomer turned up and walked into the house

'yo bitches where you at?

'here booms thanks for coming

'nah worries where are the keys?

'here, we are just loading up the boxes and bags do you need help?

'nah i got it.... half an hour later boomer had the bike on the ute and allie had to say it was fucking sexy as, kaz's car was stacked with boxes and bags of stuff and allie was holding debbie's memory box, locking the house up and taking the mail so bea can sort as most were in her name they took off back to allie's house and unloaded everything into her garage 

'thanks heaps boomer

'no worries i would do anything for bea and deb

'what are you doing tonight? you want to come for dinner? franky and bridget are coming

'i have a date but another night

'sure sounds good have fun tonight

'thanks see ya bitches... boomer left and kaz and allie laughed that woman had no filter, 

'allie, bea and debbie are awake do you want to tell them what we did?

'yea lets go inside... allie walked inside the memory box in hand, walking into the kitchen debbie's eyes went wide and bea's mouth as well when they saw what allie was holding

'what? how? debbie stuttered out

'i went to your house and picked up a few things

'i dont know what to say.... debbie had tears rolling down her cheeks as she walked to allie and hugged her

'thank you so much allie

'anytime sweet heart here go through it... allie handed it to debbie and she took it to her room, bea went to allie and wrapped her arms around allie's neck

'i hope your not mad i went there?

'im not thank you so much

'i got some of your stuff as well

'like what?

'well first of all this... she pulled the envelope from her back pocket and handed it over

'how did you know about this?

'franky told me where it was and i got you some other stuff, come in the garage.... pulling bea by the hand towards the garage she opened it up and they walked in allie flicking the light off

'fuck my baby... bea said and allie smiled

'i thought i was your baby? allie asked and bea giggled

'you are as as well dont worry, allie i cant believe you did this

'it was nothing, after i read your note this morning about debbie having a nightmare i thought she could get some comfort from her memory box and while we were there we packed yours and debbie's stuff photos, clothes, photo albums and your mail was over flowing so i bought that as well

'what did the place look like?

'truthfully? bea nodded 'it was a mess, the grass is long and shrubs growing everywhere, the bin is over flowed and inside was a complete mess, beer bottles and pizza boxes everywhere, we packed like ten bags of rubbish and boomer is dropping it to the tip

'shit ten bags?

'yea we cleaned up as much as possible and i took the bins out to be collected and all your mail is inside

'you didnt have to do that so thank you, how can i repay you?

'hmmm i will be happy with a kiss... pulling allie into her body wrapping her arms around her waist and attaching her lips to those sexy plump lips of allie's sucking her lip into her mouth and allie letting out a loud moan

'fuck bea your making me soaking wet

'really? bea asked unsure

'feel for yourself... allie grabbed bea's hand and put it into her jeans and panties and between her soaking wet folds and allie moaned when bea pressed her fingers around her clit

'oh fuck me, please bea i need you so bad

'i want to so bad allie but your hurt

'i will hurt so much more if you dont, please bea i fucking want you so bad... bea's arousal was clouding her judgement but she couldnt help but give in to a begging allie and crashed there lips together as she pushed allie gently against the wall of the garage that had a bench and allie sat on the bench with bea standing between her legs, her hand hadnt left allie's hot wet mound and now with the stable surface she had better access, kissing allie along her neck she slowly pushed 2 fingers into allie's entrance and she felt allie bite her shoulder to stop the moans being loud considering the house has kaz, debbie, monica and izaac,

bea began pushing in and out of allie at a slow pace to start with but as allie tightened her hold on bea's back she began to move faster

'fuck bea... she huffed out 'im not gonna last long

'i got you allie, im here with you baby, let go for me... bea went faster and sucked on allie's pulse and it sent it over the edge as the orgasm tore through her body and she shook and trembled, bea worked her through the orgasm as she finally collapsed into bea's arms her breathing heavy and bea just held her tight, allie's body was hurting but it felt so good at the same time with the moving of the boxes and stuff to now this she was exhausted, laying her head on bea's shoulder she must have fallen asleep as the next thing she heard was bea's voice

'baby wake up... bea was stroking her cheek 'wake up beautiful... opening her eyes she lifted her head to look at bea

'i fell asleep? she asked confused

'you did baby

'sorry babe

'its fine you came pretty hard... allie laughed and kissed bea's lips

'you got magic fingers that put me to sleep

'yea maybe, come on lets get inside

'fine but later your mine

'sure baby... allie got off the bench and did her jeans up

'wait dont you want to got through your stuff?

'i will with debbie later but right now i should check on her she had a rough night

'alright... they walked inside and allie went to the kitchen to take out something to make for dinner and bea went to debbie's room and knocked

'come in... bea walked in and saw her daughter sitting with her blanky thrown over her going through her box of stuff

'mum come sit down... bea sat next to debbie smiling as debbie handed her a couple photos of bea holding a young debbie she must of been about 2 and they were at the beach making a sand castles

'you were so little here and so cute

'im still cute mum... debbie said sounding like a 5 year old making bea laugh

'your not cute your beautiful

'okay im good with that.....they looked through all the photos, cards and presents bea has given debbie which also had some drawings

'i wish you still drew, you should get back into it

'i dont know deb 

'look mum i know what he said when you used to draw but he is an idiot and doesnt know shit, you were so good and it kept you calm... bea nodded

'thats true, i will think about.... there was another knock on the door and debbie yelled come in, allie's head peaked from behind the door

'you girls okay in here?

'were good come and sit down allie... allie sat on the floor and debbie handed a few photos to allie

'thats you and your mum?

'yep its my favorite photo and i got my blanky back, thank you so much allie 

'its no problem debbie, in the garage is a bunch of yours and your mums stuff from your old place as well, you and your mum can go through them when your ready

'awesome, 

'hey deb she bought sheila here... debbie giggled

'oh shit you met mums first girlfriend... allie laughed

'its beautiful not gonna lie deb and your mum on it would be sexy.. bea blushed

'god mum your just too easy to embarrass 

'i cant help it.... they all laughed

'listen i invited franky and bridget over for dinner, bea call your dad to come as well

'i will although he has been pretty busy catching up with some old friends but i will buzz him, by the way i spoke to debbie about moving in

'oh yea? so whats the verdict?

'we would love to move in with you... allie smiled

'yes thats awesome im so excited

'me too, now can i paint a wall? like a mural or something?

'you sure can, what were you thinking?

'a red feature wall right there think would be cool

'sounds good to me we can get someone to do it you just choose the colour and i will get someone to do it on the weekend

'sweet and what do we do with our place?

'well i know franky and bridget want to move so maybe offer it to them first that way there close to you guys like franky wanted

'that would be awesome to have them across the road

'well we can talk to them tonight about it

'speaking about tonight what are we having?

'im thinking creamy lasagna, garlic bread, hot chips and salad

'sounds yummy to me

'me too baby

'okay well if you 2 dont mind im tired and i need a nap

'mum go with her

'no im fine dont worry

'i know your fine but we both know you like mu laying with you

'well thats true but 

'no buts off you 2 go

'what about you?

'im fine no that i have my blanky dont worry im all good, 

'okay well kaz and them just left so if you need us just come to allie's room

'our room.. allie corrected

'right our room

'i will mum... allie and bea left debbie's room and went to allie's room and got into bed together allie humming as she relaxed and rubbed her tummy

'are you in pain?

'a little im okay

'here take these allie

'no than i will sleep too long and i have to get up in a couple hours to make dinner

'dont worry about that me and deb can do it

'that kinda defeats the purpose, i invite people over and say im going to make dinner but you end up doing it... bea laughed

'listen allie waht you did today for me and debbie was more than i could ever imagine anyone doing for us, we both thought we would lose everything from our place and the fact that you got our stuff plus the memory box, the envelop and my bike is huge, your tired and still unwell so just take them and relax i want to look after you since you do such a good job with us

'fine.. allie took a couple pain pills and settled against bea's side throwing her arm over bea's stomach

'i love you beautiful

'i love you to baby... allie fell asleep not to long later and bea stayed cuddling her for a while putting the tv on watching a movie, she messaged her dad about dinner and he had already made plans but would come over before he went out for a little bit, putting her phone down she stayed in bed watching the remainder of the movie

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea had just put the lasagna in the oven when allie walked into the kitchen hair scattered

'hey baby your up, did you sleep alright?

'i always sleep like a log when i take the pain pills

'there pretty strong... allie nodded

'where is deb?

'here is am... she said as she walked into the kitchen 'i was setting the table

'what can i do?

'go and shower

'do i stink?

'no you smell amazing but i you probably want to freshen up

'yea true but what about dinner?

'its mainly done, lasagna will be 20 minutes as will the garlic bread, the salad is done and in the fridge and franky and bridget are bringing hot chips so go and shower and by the time you finish they will be here and we can eat... allie nodded and kissed bea's cheek and walked to the bathroom and hoping into the shower the hot water cascading down her body, she was glad she was getting better as all the hobbling around, not being able to work or do much she was hating it, she had been keeping up with her exercises and it was getting easier to move around but she still got tired, finishing off her shower she dried off and through on some undies and a robe not bothering to get dressed as it was too much effort right now, slipping her feet into her slippers she went back out to the kitchen and franky and bridget had arrived

'hey allie how are you? bridget came over and gave her a gentle hug 

'im good and yourself?

'pretty good

'hey blondie i see you bought over sheila? franky laughed

'i sure did

'you did good bringing all there stuff... allie shrugged

'it was nothing

'nah dont do that, you have been nothing but amazing to these 2 and thats all i ever wanted for them, for bea to find someone that cherishes her and cherishes debbie as well

'i always will

'i know... and it was true franky knew allie would always look after bea and debbie and thats what she wanted for them, they sat down to eat and made there plates

'so franky we have something to tell you both

'oh yea.... franky raised her eyebrow

'allie asked deb and i to move in and we accepted

'thats awesome congrats

'yes congratulations guys

'thank you both, now the second part is my apartment is up for grabs and allie wants to know if you 2 want it? we know you wanted to move so its there and fully furnished

'wow umm gidge what do you think?

'i say absolutely i love that place and we could be close to you guys

'there you go the boss spoke, when can we move in?

'we will be moving here probably by next week

'great we can give notice and pack our stuff

'yay we are going to be neighbors i cant wait... debbie said and they all nodded, finishing off dinner they talked more about helping each other move, bea and franky's dad came for about 10 minutes and promised to come the next day for lunch, after dinner and clean up they sat on the couch together with some ice cream and chatting

'so gidge and i are going away at the end of next week so we need to move by than

'yea you should be, we are just waiting for debbie's room to be painted here, she wants a feature wall

'of course she does she loves them, let me guess red

'yep red my favorite colour

'we know, thats fine just let us know and we will organize everything

'sounds good... spending a couple hours together bridget and franky headed home and debbie headed to bed, allie pulled bea towards there room and closed the door locking it and pushing bea up against it kissing her hard

'mm fuck allie... bea mumbled

'its my turn...... allie pulled bea towards the bed and lay her down and she hovered over her

'allie your injuries

'i dont care i need you babe, i need to feel you please... allie looked into bea's brown eyes full of desire and she nodded because really bea has been craving allie since they were last together, allie pulled bea's top and bra off first and connecting her lips to her hard nipples, rolling her tongue around and sucking them into her mouth and bea's hand was on the back of her head begging her to pay more attention to them, after a few minutes allie's hands traveled to the front of bea's jeans and she undid the buttons and pulled them down along with her panties and throwing to them floor and kissing her way up bea's toned legs up her hip bone, chest, neck and to her lips, her hand went down between there bodies and made contact with bea's wet clit, 

'oh god allie.... bea mumbled against her lips, allie moved her fingers to enter the beautiful red head and watched as bea threw her head back onto the pillow in pleasure, pushing in and out of bea she swiped bea's clit with her thumb and everytime she did bea's hips jumped up chasing allie's touch, allie kissed along bea's chest and neck as she continued her pumping into her, feeling bea's walls throb against her fingers eh knew she was close and went faster, bea's mouth dropped open into an o and she came all over allie's hand and she moaned loud but allie covered her mouth with her own, bea scraped her nails down allie's back as she came, allie worked her down and when bea fell back in content she took her fingers out and bought them to her mouth licking them clean and than laying down beside the redhead pulling her into her body, bea was still trembling but was slowly calming down, bea turned on her side leaning her head on allie's chest and her hand going into her robe making circles on her stomach

'that was amazing thank you

'thank you for giving yourself to me, i know its hard for you to do so

'it is but i trust you, i trust you more than i have ever trust anyone i hope you know that

'i do and i trust you as well baby... sharing a few kisses they both fell into a deep sleep snuggled together


	24. moving house

'muuuuum where are you?

'im in my room, stop screaming.... it was a few days later and bea and debbie were packing up the last of there stuff to move in with allie, tim had been sent to a retreat to heal up properly and get the professional help he needed along with physiological as well, he would be gone till after they got back from there cruise... debbie walked into her mums room at there apartment

'sorry mum but where is my phone? i cant find it

'it on charge at allie's house... debbie groaned

'far out i need to call franky to come and help us

'just use mine deb, are you packed? she said as she handed her phone to debbie

'yes are you?

'yes just got a few things to pack, when we start to unpack we need to sort out the stuff in allie's garage from our old place

'yea i know mum but do we need to do it today?

'i would like you to so we can get it all finished

'i know but mum i have so much work for school to do, im falling behind

'why?

'im struggling a bit with some stuff.... bea looked at her daughter a worried look on her face

'why didnt you tell me? maybe we can get you a tutor? or you can go back to school for the last few weeks since he is locked up

'its just been hard the last couple weeks, im not sure about going to school i cant think about that right now

'give me the phone please... debbie handed bea her phone and she rang franky

'hey red we are about to leave the house

'franky i need to ask you and bridget a favour

'what is it?

'can bridget take debbie to your place and help her with her school work she is struggling and needs some help

'yea sure red bridget can hear and she said okay, not like gidge can carry a box anyways, 

'thanks franky see you soon... hanging up she tucked the phone in her pocket

'no mum... debbie said and was silenced by her mum

'deb pack your school stuff your going with bridget

'but what about moving?

'dont worry about that we will get it done but im not having you struggle because of my bullshit

'your bullshit? debbie frowned

'yes debbie, because i made stupid decisions with harry we are in the position where you have to do your schooling from home, i will do whatever it takes to make sure you have a good life i have fucked it up enough... bea snapped, she had this anger in herself that was bought up when debbie said she was struggling with school and she hated herself for it

'mum its not your fault

'yes it is deb, i should have left him years ago and you would never have gone through all that bullshit... she raised her voice although not directed at debbie more just frustration

'mum you... bea put her hand up and took a deep breath

'just leave it deb please, grab your school stuff and go meet bridget down stairs they will be here any minute... debbie knew not to argue with her and nodded before leaving the room and getting her stuff from her room, she went back to her mums room and she was sitting on the bed, walking over to her mum she kissed her cheek

'i love you mum dont ever forget that... she walked out of the room and stopped at the door when she heard her mums voice

'i love you more than life itself debbie... debbie smiled and left the apartment and got the lift to the bottom floor and walked out sitting on the brick fence out the front, bea went to the balcony to watch debbie to make sure she was okay till franky came, a few minutes later franky pulled up with bridget and bea went back inside

'hey shorty how are ya?

'hi aunt franky.. she said sadly, she hated seeing her mum so upset, it hurt her to see her like this

'hey whats wrong?

'its mum

'what happened?

'i told her i was struggling with school and she went into this self loathing person, you know the person she becomes when she hates herself for staying with him so long and that i wouldnt had gotten hurt and all that crap, she snapped at me and i hate leaving her like that

'its okay i got her no worries yea, me and allie are here and grandpa is as well and we will look after her

'please franky i dont want her to crawl into herself and shut down like she normally does

'i know and i will do my best deb okay, i love you yea 

'i love you to,

'come on get in the car gidge will buy you lunch and than she will help you, 

'okay bye franky... franky waited till they drove off and than headed inside using her key to open the door, she could hear bea talking and followed her voice thinking she was on the phone, going into her bedroom and saw bea was actually talking to herself and packing stuff and also throwing things around

'hey bea

'hey franky... franky went and sat beside her sister

'whats going on? you talking to yourself..... they sat in silence franky waiting for bea to speak and after a few minutes she did

'am i a bad mum?

'why would you say that? bea shrugged

'if i had left harry years ago than debbie wouldnt have gone through what she did and is now, i failed her as a mum, im the person she should be able to rely on me but she couldnt, she got hit from him, she got beat up by him all because of me

'no bea its not because of you, she is safe because of you, she is this beautiful smart girl because of you, she is sweet, amazing and so much much more because of you bea..... bea shook her head

'i failed her..... she whispered

'never have you ever failed her bea, your the best mum i know and if debbie heard you talking like this she would be really upset, you know what she tells me and gidge? bea shook her head 

'no

'she says that if it wasnt for you she would have ended her life years ago.... bea's eyes went wide in shock and her head snapped up

'what the fuck franky, what do you mean?

'it wasnt because of you it was him, she hated seeing what he was doing to you and it made her sick, she felt like she was weak and not being able to protect you it hurt her more than anything but all that changed as she got older and stood up to him, she explained it to me a few weeks ago that if he took most of his anger out on her than he would be too tired to do anything to you or not as bad and although i dont agree with what she did i understand it, she has your mentality bea she wants to protect you no matter what it involves, harry he is too blame for it all and the best way to get him back is to put him away for a long time, he will suffer in there and hopefully die in there, bea you cant keep blaming yourself for things that are out of your control, right now you have to look forward, your daughter yes she is struggling a little bit but she will get through it, you will move in with allie and build your business up again and become a successful person i know you are, you will live a happy life with debbie and allie..... bea smiled and pulled franky into a tight hug

'i love ya you know franky, your the best sister ever

'i love you to bea, i will always be here for you both 

'i know, i should apologise to debbie

'dont worry about her right now she is gone with gidge, let her catch up on her work with gidge and when she comes back you can talk to her, 

'i was a bitch to her

'she knows your moods she is just worried about you so just talk to her when she gets home later... bea nodded

'i will

'good now lets get you packed dad will be here with boomer to help..... they finished off packing and greg and boomer came and helped them move bea and debbie's stuff to allie's place, debbie's stuff went into her room and bea tried to put her boxes in the garage but allie told them to put them in her room

'but there is no room allie

'i will make room dont worry

'are you sure?

'yes babe i am, this is yours and debbie's house as well so your stuff will be in the house too so dont argue

'yes boss... bea saluted and allie giggled

'cheeky little shit... bea kissed allie

'but im your cheeky little shit

'cant deny that, im gonna order some lunch for us all any requests?

'i think pizza is probably the easiest, 

'okay coming right up, what pizza you want?

'chicken, spinach and feta please and get a couple chicken, a couple cheese and a couple meat lovers

'got it covered ... bea went to her and allie's room and looked at the boxes and bags and blew bubbles and sat on the bed, allie came in a few minutes later

'what are you doing?

'i dont know where to start

'well i cleared out room for your clothes so start there, come on i will help you

'where is franky, dad and boomer?

'in the pool swimming, they were a sweaty mess when they finished so i sent them out there to cool down

'okay good i better get a start on this but your not helping you need to rest so relax on the bed please

'and you call me bossy... bea giggled as allie sat on the bed leaning against the head board, bea spent half an hour unpacking all her clothes with the help of allie helping her by telling her where to put them, the door bell rang and allie went to answer which it was the pizza guy, handing over the pizza she paid him and he left she closed the door and taking the pizza to the table, she went outside calling the others and than called out to bea before going to the kitchen to get plates and drinks, they all came and sat at the table and began eating

'hows unpacking going bea?

'yea good franky im almost done with that stuff i just need to get through the stuff in the garage, 

'babe you can put photo albums in the cupboard under the tv and put your photos wherever you want, there is nails in the garage to hang stuff on the walls

'i cant hang stuff up baby

'of course you can, i want you too make it feel more homey to you both

'thank you baby... they finished lunch and they all decided to take a break and head out to the pool as is was a warm day, bea and allie put on there bikini's and followed the others out side to the pool and got in

'woah thats a little cold.... bea said 

'let me change the temp in the pool.... allie went to the side of the pool and pressed the temp to a little warmer and within a few minutes the water got warmer

'better?

'much better thanks baby... they swam around for a while and than allie settled on the bed float and bea followed her, they laid comfortably as it floated through the water allie laying on her back and bea's head on her shoulder her hand running up and down allie's stomach, arms and chest, her fingers grazed over her scar and it made allie gasp and jump a little

'sorry i didnt mean to hurt you

'no you didnt its just i dont know, i dont want you to touch it, its a bad reminder and its embarrassing 

'i get it but i dont see it as anything else but brave

'brave? me? are you kidding? bea lifted her head to look at allie

'baby you saved my life, you saved debbie's life and you will forever be my hero, your so brave for going after him like that and i could never thank you enough, if it wasnt for you he probably would have killed me at the least and he would have loved that

'i would never have let him do that, just because i had pushed you away it didnt mean i didnt love you and when i saw him put his hand on you i lost it, i wanted to kill him

'i cant lie i wanted him dead as well and when he stabbed you and took off i wanted to go after him and kill him but i couldnt

'im glad you didnt but what made you not go?

'you and debbie, i need to be here for debbie and i love you and didnt want to lose you.. allie smiled and held bea's hand

'i love you so much bea

'i love you too baby... they stayed in the pool for a while longer till greg had to get ready to fly out in a few hours, they went inside and had showers and franky and boomer were going to take greg to the airport

'we will meet you in the car dad

'okay franky... turning allie first he hugged her and thanked her for looking after his girls, allie went to the kitchen leaving bea to say her good bye, he looked to bea and he pulled her into a hug

'you look after yourself my baby girl

'i will dad

'are you going to be okay?

'i am now, i have debbie and allie and im finally happy, thank you for coming and being here for us

'i always will bea...pulling back he held bea's face in his hands gently rubbing her cheeks

'so beautiful, you look like your mum so much... bea felt the tears roll down her cheeks before she could even try and stop them 

'i miss her dad

'so do i but she is watching over us all the time and i believe she bought allie to you

'you think?

'i know... kissing her cheek he gave her one last hug and walked off

'love you sweety

'love you too dad bye.... boomer drove off towards the airport leaving bea and allie there, bea went into the kitchen and fell into allie's waiting arms and she held bea as she cried

'oh babe its okay you will see him soon enough... bea nodded on allie's shoulder, after a few minutes she pulled back and allie wiped her tears

'i miss him so much when he isnt here

'i can only imagine, you have a good dad there

'yea i do,

'come and lay down with me yea... bea allowed allie to pull her towards there room and lay down on the bed allie spooning bea and her arms wrapped firmly around her body pulling her flush against her own

'what can i do to help?

'dont ever leave me... allie's heart broke from bea's voice and pulled her even closer if that was even possible

'never, your my forever.... they laid there for a while and bea ended up falling asleep

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie and bridget had spent the day catching up on debbie's school work and had actually gone ahead by a week, closing her books bridget grabbed them a bottle of water each

'thank you so much for helping me aunty gidge

'anytime sweaty im happy to help, so much has changed since i was at school

'yea i bet, 

'i should get you home its getting late... debbie nodded and bridget saw she went quiet

'you worried about your mum?

'yea

'dont worry franky would have sorted her out, she text me and told me she spoke to your mum

'is she angry?

'no she feels shit for how she spoke to you, she is angry with her self

'she shouldnt be, she didnt get angry with me i know she was angry with herself

'well how about we go and get you home so you 2 can talk... debbie packed her bag and they got in the car debbie asking bridget to make a stop at the hsop so debbie could buy her mum something which she was happy to do so, arriving back at allie's well home they got out of the seeing franky pull up as well

'did you get off to the airport okay?

'all good gidge, how did you 2 go today?

'yea good debbie caught up and did a week ahead of her school work

'thats good

'thanks for bringing grandpa to say bye aunty franky

'of course deb plus he wouldnt leave without seeing you both so i had no choice... they all laughed

'ay how did it get so cold its freezing now

'i know booms lets go inside, deb you got a key?

'yep lets go... she opened the door and they all walked inside, the place was dead quiet and debbie wondered where they were

'did mum or allie say they were going out?

'nah they knew we were coming back soon, maybe there in the bedroom the door is open

'i will go check you guys stay here... debbie walked towards the room and peaked in to see her mum sleeping in allie's arm and allie laying there on her phone

'allie... she lifted her head as she heard a whisper

'hey deb... debbie walked in and stood by the bed

'she is asleep?

'yea she cried herself to sleep, she didnt want your dad leaving today and than what happened with you 2 this morning she was tired.

'has she been asleep for long?

'yea a couple hours, why dont you lay down with her and i will go and organise dinner... allie slowly extracted herself from the red head and got out of bed

'lay down and when she wakes sort things out she feels so bad about it

'she shouldnt but i get why, thanks for looking after her allie

'anytime... allie placed a gentle kiss to debbie's cheek and left the room and debbie took her shoes off and climbed into bed laying on her side facing her mum, a few minutes passed and bea stirred slowly opening her eyes to see debbie looking at her, bea smiled and turned on her side

'when did you get here deb?

'about ten minutes ago, allie is organising dinner with franky, gidge and boomer... bea nodded and moved her hand to debbie's face

'about earlier

'its okay mum i know you werent screaming at me you were frustrated

'that may be true but i need to explain it somehow

'your upset because you think you failed me, you think that you should have left him earlier and things would have been different, you think that you were a shit mum and you are also way to hard on yourself... bea opened her mouth to speak but debbie stopped her 'you are the best mum anyone could ever ask for and without you i am nothing, things may have been different if you left earlier and he may have killed us both very quickly which is the likely outcome had you had left earlier, i know that you endured his crap for so long and i wish it never happened and he was a normal person and a good dad and husband but he wasnt, but mum you protected me with your life and i could never repay you for that

'i could have done more deb?

'how mum? you could only leave the house with his permission and he timed you, when you were late you got hit and more, i know mum im not dumb i know what he did to you but i also know its something we shouldnt talk about its something thats your business, what im saying mum is dont doubt the person you have been and who you are now, the best mum ever and the most amazing person i know and i love you

'thank you deb, i love you too more than you could ever know.... pulling debbie into her they hugged each other bea kissed debbie's head, they lay comfortably there heads on the pillow just staring at each other

'how did it go with bridget today?

'really good i caught up and even now im a week ahead, gidge is gonna help me 2 times a week to keep in front which will be a big help

'thats really nice of her

'yea she is a good aunty, franky is lucky to have her

'i know... they stayed there talking for a while longer till the door opened and allie walked in

'everything okay in here?

'perfect allie thanks, mum and i talked and sorted our stuff out, i think we both know that we will struggle at times but we will always have each other

'and you will both have me... allie said and sat on the bea leaning her head back on bea's legs and bea instantly ran her fingers through her blonde locks

'soooo change of subject but i need to go shopping?

'what for? 

'mum were going on a holiday soon and i need a few things

'like what?

'a new bikini, some shorts, a new beach towel and a usb for my photos

'okay okay we leave in 3 weeks and we will go a few days before and get anything we all need and make sure boomer comes with us

'okay i will, umm allie whats for dinner?

'chicken and chips they just got here

'and were sitting here talking? lets eat im hungry... they laughed as debbie got out of bed and left the room

'hurry up ladies... she yelled out 

'we better go before deb and boomer eat all the food... allie stood up and put her hand out ;come on beautiful... bea took the offered hand and was lifted off the bed a kiss planted to her lips and they walked out together bea went and sat down as allie quickly went to the kitchen to take some pain meds and than sat with the others to have dinner

'here baby i made you a plate

'thank you beautiful... allie put her plate down and they all started eating

'so franky when are you moving into the apartment?

'gidge is at work tomorrow so me and boomer are gonna do it

'i will help you it will be quicker

'are you sure? what about allie?

'oh im fine i have some work on my laptop to do

'and you deb?

'i have school work to keep up with so im hanging with allie tomorrow so mum may as well help ya

'alright sweet thanks bea..... they finished eating and allie cleaned up with bridgets help after arguing with bea about being on her feet while still healing and allie won leaving bea on the couch with franky and debbie went to get something from her room

'mum these are for you... she handed over a bunch of beautiful flowers

'there beautiful debbie thank you, what are they for?

'i wanted to brighten your day after this morning and i also got us a pavlova for dessert because i know its your favourite and i also got a chocolate cake as well

'thank you debbie there beautiful, im gonna put them in a vase i will be back.. bea went to the kitchen with her flowers in hand

'baby do you have a vase?

'of course here you go, where did those come from? there beautiful

'they are arent they, from debbie she said they were to brighten my day and she got my favourite dessert pavlova and a chocolate cake

'she is a good girl that one.... bea smiled

'she sure is, here put the flowers in the middle of the table and we will put everyone some dessert.... a few minutes later allie and bridget walked in with plates of dessert and handed them out before taking a seat with the others  
'franky what time tomorrow?

'lets say ten? and i will get us breakfast before we start

'sounds good to me

'me too.. boomer mumbled her mouth full making them laugh, boomer, franky and bridget let not long later and debbie headed to bed as did allie and bea, they stripped themselves of there clothes and put on a fresh t-shirt and got into bea sitting against the head board and put a movie on to watch, 5 minutes in allie yawned and snuggled her face into bea's chest

'tired?

'hmm... allie nodded

'go to sleep baby... allie's eyes closed and she fell asleep pretty quick, bea watched half the movie before sleep over came her as well, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

bea had woken up and showered and left allie and debbie still in bed sleeping, when she got to franky's place franky had made them breakfast and coffee and once they ate they started to move things into the truck

'so franky are you taking the furniture?

'nah its fully furnished so im donating it all to the shelter, kaz organised it for me already we just gotta drop it off, so the left side of the truck will be the shelter stuff and the other side will be mine and gidge's stuff

'okay kool lets get this done so i can get back to my girls

'thats cute

'what is? bea looked at boomer

'your girls, its cute... bea blushed she wasnt even sure why but she did 'im glad ya happy bea

'thanks boomer... it took them 4 hours to load up the truck franky hired and put her 2 tv's in the car to keep them safe, they drove over tot he shelter first and all the girls there were so happy to get some furniture and stuff that they came out to help unload, when they went inside franky was talking t=with the older lady that ran the place and she gave bea, franky and boomer a tour, they saw that the girls were watching tv on a tv the size of a laptop screen 

'thats the tv?

'yes well some guy broke in last week and stole there tv so this is all we have.... franky nodded and turned to whisper in bea and boomer's ear and they took off to the car coming back in with a 60 inch tv

'this is for you guys

'really? one of the girls asked there

'yes you guys look after it yea

'of course thank you so much, my eyes were really starting to hurt

'bea, boomer lets get this set up for them... they set up the tv and took the other one and gave it to the lady that runs the place to put away for safe keeping just in case

'enjoy girls we gotta go... they all thanks franky, bea and boomer as they left, they arrived at the new apartment and began unloading the stuff into the new place, 

'shit franky how much stuff ya got? boomer huffed

'ten of the boxes are for gidge's work

'oh well thats alright than

'oh so if they were mine you would complain?

'ah yea... boomer mocked and the other 2 laughed

'lets get this finished.... by the time they finished unloading it was night time and they still had to drive to drop the truck back and get there cars before going home and they were all hungry having missed lunch so decided to go finish off with the truck and get there cars adn come back to bea's for dinner, franky texted bridget and she was happy to meet them there after work, 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

debbie and allie didnt wake up until lunchtime and the first thing they did was have a sandwich and some fruit for lunch and after they settled on allie's bed both with there laptops in front of them beginning there own work, debbie also had her note book as well and they both had head phones in listening to music it helped them both concentrate, they spent the remainder of the day there only to get up to use the bathroom and get a drink or something, at 7,15 debbie looked at the time and nudged allie to take her ear phones off

'have you seen the time? its 7.15

'shit already and your mums not home yet, 

'im gonna call her... debbie grabbed her phone and called her mum

'hey baby

'hey mum everything okay its dark out and you have been gone all day

'yea all good we just dropped the truck off and we will be there in 15 minutes, bridget should be there any second as well and im coming with franky and boomer and i will bring dinner tell allie

'allie mum said she is bringing dinner and bridget, frnaky and boomer are eating with us, she will be home in 15 minutes... allie nodded and debbie turned her attention to her mum

'mum what are you getting?

'i was thinking chinese you good with that?

'fine by me mum make sure you get honey chicken please

'i will, baby i gotta go so i can call in the order see you soon

'alright bye mum... hanging up debbie threw her phone on the bed

'i better finish this off and set the table

'yea i got to still get through a few things so i will be out soon

'its fine i can do it you finish your stuff, 

'thanks deb....as debbie was setting the table bridget came and helped her and not long later bea, franky and boomer turned up and placed the food on the table kissing debbie bea washed her hands

'where is allie?

'still working in her room

'alright you guys start i will go and get her... walking down the hall and into her room she saw allie sitting on the bed the laptop in her lap and the head phones on, allie hadnt had noticed her until she walked to her side leaning down and kissing allie on the lips making her smile, taking her head phones off she looked up

'hey babe your back

'yea sorry i was gone all day we ended up spending some time at the shelter, franky donated all her furniture and even the spare tv she had for her room

'thats really nice of her im sure they appreciated it

'yea they did, they got robbed last week and they took the tv so they were watching this crappy little laptop sized one, 

'shit they never told me, do you know what else was taken?

'the kitty money was taken and there computer as well

'fucking ass holes, im gonna get kaz to speak to the owner see what we can do

'they will appreciate that, you finished the food is here?

'im not but i can take a break to eat im hungry.... walking out to the kitchen they sat down and dished there plates

'baby did you get everything done today?

'we did gidge all our stuff is in the new apartment and i will set it all up over the next few days

'its fine baby we can do it together on the weekend we both have work the next 2 days and than holidays so we can sort it out before our trip

'oh yes you go away in a week you excited?

'so excited bea we leave on monday afternoon for 3 weeks in america

'where to first?

'la for 4 days and than Miami, new York, Seattle, Anaheim and San Francisco and than back to la for a few more days before back home

'sounds like fun, i will take you to the airport on monday

'that would be great bea we have to be at the airport at 2pm

'okay we will leave at 1 just in case of traffic

'no worries i got ya... 

'umm guys yall stink... debbie said and they all laughed

'yea well we worked hard today deb and sweated heaps

'you all need showers

'yea yea we will after we eat... finishing eating they quickly cleaned up and boomer, franky and bridget left to go home,

'mum i have some stuff to do so im going to my room to finish off and than going to bed good night... she kissed her mum and allie's cheek and headed to her room

'babe i need to finish off some work

'thats fine i need a shower i wont be long... allie climbed on the bed and continued with her work, after bea showered she crawled onto the bed physically tired as she rested her head on allie's legs and allie ran her fingers through her damp hair, allie could tell bea was exhausted so put her laptop down on the ground and patted the spot between her legs and bea sat there her back to allie and she began to massage her shoulders

'mmm that feels good 

'you worked hard today

'yea i didnt think i would ache this much but after the shower im a bit sore

'well i will try my best to loosen you up... allie massaged bea's shoulder, neck, back and head for the next 40 minutes and felt bea's body llosen under her fingers, bea's body was getting tired so allie pulled her to lay back onto her chest but bea didnt want to

'i cant

'why not?

'because of your injuries

'as long as you dont bump me in the stomach your fine to lay now come here.. pulling bea back she lay gently on allie's chest and allie just rocked them back and forward a little to lull bea and it worked, as much as bea tried to fight to stay awake she fell asleep in allie's arms and allie couldnt lie this was by far her favourite position, having the red head in her arms like this made her so happy, she was so happy she found her person in life and even though it wasnt always smooth sailing and they both had demons to overcome they would get through it together, her bea and debbie are a family no matter what, reaching over to pull the blanket over them she settled backwards and got comfortable and she too fell asleep

=============================================================

The weekend came and allie and kaz had found a place and set it up for monica and izaac which wasnt far from allie's place so she could keep and eye on them, the place had been furnished and fully stocked with food drinks and toiletries to last at least a month, bea, allie drove monica and izaac to the new unit and they got out

'we are so close to you allie... izaac beamed

'i know that way you can come over whenever you want, lets go inside yea.... they all followed kaz who was already there waiting for them inside, they were on the bottom level so thy could walk straight into there place without stairs, 

'your number 3 guys.. kaz said as they entered the place everyone walking in, izaac looked around and ran down the little hallway to the bedrooms

'oh my god my own room? he said and kaz walked over to him

'of course your own room buddy, allie made sure you had your own space and everything you need, we got you some more new clothes, shoes and even some toys as well and a bike you can ride around... he shot his head towards allie his eyes wide

'a bike as well?

'yes a bike.... the little boy was truly shocked and kaz crouched down in front of him

'its a lot to take in i get that, this is all for you and your mum because allie made sure i did it all, we got you and your mum a full cupboard of clothes and shoes and anything you both need, you have plenty of food and your mum is starting a new job in a few weeks so you can spend the next few weeks together just you two, you have a big tv in the lounge room with lots of dvd's for you and your mum to watch together..... it was clear to kaz he was overwhelmed and it showed when he began to cry and hugged kaz

'thank you

 

'your more than welcome but allie is the one that did all this... he pulled back and walked towards allie who was sitting on the couch with monica and wrapped his little arms around her neck

'thank you so much

'your welcome buddy, i want you and your mum to be happy and i think you will be... he pulled back and smiled and than went and sat in his mums lap

'mum my room is full of stuff im so excited

'thats great baby, thank you so much all of you, i would not be able to get through this without you 3 here

'it was our pleasure to help, we hope you will be happy here

'we definitely will, we will still be here for you both so dont worry about that, we will help you get your divorce and with everything you need plus when we get back from holidays you will be working with bea

'yes i cant wait to get back to work and we need to get you into a new school young man

'school?

'yes you have to go back but not to your old school, you will be okay izaac i promise

'your mums right and if you have any problems i will send boome rto sort it out for you... the little boy giggled

'alright well we have to get going allie has a doctor appointment we wills ee you soon.... they said there good byes and left, kaz stayed to show them around and sort some stuff out like food vouchers and getting around and all that stuff, bea had pulled up at the hospital not too long later and got out helping allie out as well, 

'ready?

'i guess so

'whats wrong baby?

'well its taking a while to heal and maybe i have more damage inside or something

'oh baby lets hope for the best, im here for you no matter what okay? allie nodded

'okay..... kissing bea they walked into the hospital and to the elevators going to floor 6 and getting out walking into the doctors office, 

'baby come and sit down i will sign you in... allie sat on a couch there and bea went to the reception desk

'hi how can i help you?

'hi my girlfriend has an appointment with the doctor at 1.30... she checked the screen and than looked up

'allie novak?

'yes thats correct

'she is very popular in this hospital

'oh yea? bea beamed

'yes we all know about the work she does and to top it off she fought off you ex partner

'she did, a real hero that one.... bea smiled and looked towards allie who was blushing

'she sure is, okay allie is up next wont be too long just have a seat

'thank you... bea sat beside allie and took her hand rubbing her thumb over her knuckles 'it will be okay... allie softly smiled and leaned her head on bea's shoulder

'thanks for being here

'always.... not too long later the doctor came out with his clip board

'allie novak?

'thats me... allie and bea stood and followed him into his office and they sat down

'now miss novak

'please call me allie

'okay allie how have you been since leaving the hospital?

'okay i guess

'hows the pain? say out of 10?

'about a 5-6 but when i exert myself about an 8

'alright this happened about 4 weeks ago is that right?

'yes about that

'alright that pain is normal you had a huge operation and you still need time to heal, do you have trouble breathing?

'no i just ache and hurt

'thats good, it means your kidney is healing well and the aches and pains means your body is adjusting to the trauma you went through, i want you to do a full body scan so we can make sure its all going right, can you do that for me now?

'sure

'okay great i will get a nurse to take you down.... after the scan was done they had to wait an hour to get the results so they went to the cafeteria and ordered some lunch, sitting down bea bought the tray over and placed it on the table

'what drink do you want babe?

'the red one please bea

'sure i will be back... bea returned and gave allie a can of creaming soda and a straw and got herself the pineapple drink and sat down, alllie had been quite while they were eating the worry watched all over her face and bea just left her, finishing eating they still had 20 minutes so she took allie's hand and walked them out to the courtyard and sat on the bench hoping the fresh air would help

'your worried?

'i hope nothing bad comes from this, i can handle the time to heal but any permanent damage im not sure about that

'we have to think positive and hopw that the doctor will give some good news... allie nodded

'i know i think im just in my own head

'i get it i really do.... sitting together for a bit longer they headed up to the doctors office and were called in straight away and they sat across the doctor, allie held bea's hand with a vice like grip

'alright allie everything seems really good here, i think another couple weeks and you will be good as new

'really? no permanent damage?

'non at all except for a scar... allie let out a deep breath and squeezed bea's hand ans smiled

'thank you doctor i was really worried because its taking so long to heal

'its just because of how much you have been through, you will be good in no time

'im glad to hear that we have a cruise in 2 and a half weeks

'thats great allie you will need a holiday after everything that has happened...... after a few minutes they left happy to know that no permanent damage with allie, getting in the car they decided to stop at the shop to get something to cook for dinner and than headed home, when they walked in debbie was at the table with bridget her laptop open

'hey bridget i didnt know you were coming over?

'deb needed some help so i came over for a bit i hope you dont mind?

'of course not your family you can come over any time, can i get you a drink?

'im good thanks bea, we are nearly finished here and franky is making dinner so i got to get going soon

'alright well im gonna make dinner so if you need me im in the kitchen.... bea went into the kitchen and began cutting up veggies as allie went for a shower, bridget left not to long later and bea was just cooking the pasta and making the sauce, the food was ready not too long later and they sat down to eat

 

'so how did the doctors go?

'good allie should be healed int he next couple weeks and there is no permanent damage

'thats great and you will be good for the cruise, im so excited for it we have never been on holidays

'we are too deb and boomer sure is as well.... finishing dinner debbie cleaned up and than they all watched a movie together before heading to bed

 

monday came and franky and bridget had laoded the car with there luggage 

'have fun aunty's

'we will.... they hugged debbie and hugged allie

'you will look after my girls yea?

'of course franky no worries yea, plus boomer is staying at your house and coming away with us so no worries yea

'yea alright but i will always worry

'i know but i will keep them safe no matter what, go and enjoy your break

'thanks i will.... bridget and franky got in the car

'babe i shouldnt be too long 

'okay bea i will see you when you get home.... bea got into the car and drove to the airport, there was a little trffic due to an accident but bea found a way around it, stopping in the stop over bay they got out and took the luggage out, bridget hugged bea and thanked her and stood aside

'you have fun yea and dont worry about me and deb we are fine

'i will always worry about you both but i will make sure to relax

'good and do everything bridget wants to do

'i will she is always in charge anyways... bea laughed and hugged her sister

'i love ya bea

'love you too franky call me or text me when you get to the hotel

'i will. bye..... bea waited to go inside and she got in the car taking off home to her 2 girls


	25. cruise part 1

It was the day before there cruise and bea, allie, debbie and boomer just arrived to the big shopping centre in the city to get a few things, bea rolled her eyes when debbie had a list as long as her arm

'deb do you really need all that?

'yes mum and its not for just me its for all of us

'show me your list please... debbie handed bea the list as they were walking into one of the shops

'bikini, shorts, sunnies, sun screen, beach towels, travel pillow and a bunch of other stuff, alright than lets get to shopping but please dont go crazy

'i will try mum but you know i love shopping.... debbie grinned

'oh i know... allie giggled as she linked hands with bea's and kissing her cjeek

'babe just let her get whatever she wants its her first holiday, its both your first holiday so enjoy yourself from buying stuff to the cruise

'i know baby, alright lets spend some money.... walking around for the next couple hours they got everything they needed and wanted and were now sitting at a cafe getting ready to order lunch

'mum i want the blt burger with chips please

'okay, boomer what do you want?

'ah i think im gonna have schnitzel with chips, salad and gravy

'baby?

'do you want to share the greak plate babe? 

'oh that actually sounds yummy yea alright we will share that... bea placed the order with the waiter and not too long later there food and a jug of water arrived and they began eating and chatting

'so i looked at the shore tours which is things to do on the island and one of them is a trip to a glow in the dark cave so i think we should do it

'what is it mum?

'its a cave where you sit on a big tube 2 people each tube and you float through the course, as you go through there is glow in the dark fish and coral its pretty cool

'sounds good to me mum, oh and boomer and i have been looking to see what they have on board, 

'oh yea what do they have?

'apart from the normal things they also have bingo, t-shirt decorating, glow stick making, perfect match, swimming competition as well, oh there is also a going away party,

'whats that?

'its when we take off from the dock they sound the horn really loud and we have a big party

'ay im up for that shit... boomer said

'oh lord help us what are we going to get up to

'dont worry babe we will be good..... kinda.... allie smirked and kissed bea before she had a chance to speak, pulling back and tucking a curl behind her ear

'dont worry so much beautiful it will be fun... bea nodded

'your right i know, lets go home so we can pack

'good idea... heading home they dropped boomer off at home telling her they would pick her up later before dinner as she would stay at there place so they could leave tomorrow altogether, arriving home debbie headed to her room and began packing bea and allie doing the same thing, they were half way through packing when bea came out of the bathroom wearing a red bikini her stomach on show for all and all stood there her mouth agape and staring making bea blush and giggle

'baby are you okay there? allie dragged her eyes all the way up bea's sexy toned body and finally stopped at her chest, she hadnt even realised bea moved forward till she felt her wrap her arms around her waist

'allie

'hmm.... was all she got as allie leaned down kissing and sucking at the swell of bea's breasts, bea moaned out as she felt allie's tongue lick her nipple over her bikini top

'oh allie thats feels good but you cant do this to me now

'im not doing anything... yet

'allie we cant deb is just in her room.... allie pulled back kissing bea softly before dragging her to the bathroom stripping them of there clothes and got in

'one sec babe... allie jumped out and rushed to the bedroom door and began closing it yelling out to debbie first

'DEEEB YOUR MUM AND I ARE GONNA HAVE A NAP WE WILL BE UP IN A COUPLE HOURS

'OKAAAAAY IM GONNA HAVE A NAP AS WELL!!! debbie yelled back and allie closed and locked the door and went to the bathroom hoping back in the shower pulling bea in close kissing her lips and pushing her up against the wall devouring her mouth, pulling back she looked bea in the eyes never losing eye contact as she grazed her finger over bea's lips

'so beautiful, 

'i love you allie

'i love you to babe

'yea?

'more than you could ever imagine 

'show me... bea dared and allie's hand moved from her lips grazing over her cheekbones to over her neck and around bea's nipples, her hand dropped between there bodies and between bea's legs making contact with bea's clit rubbing it gently and bea through her head back as the pleasure ran through her body allowing allie to run her tongue and lips over her neck feeling bea's moan

'oh allie.... bea moaned out, allie moved her fingers to her entrance and pushed 2 fingers in easily as bea was so wet and she began pushing in and out of her red headed beauty, allie pulled one of bea'd legs to wrap around her own waist which gave her better access to her hot mound, latching her lips to her nipples sucking and licking them hard

'oh fuck fuck allie please im so close, harder please

'i got you babe i got you.... allie moved her fingers harder and bea came just a minute later, her whole body shaking, shivering and trembling in allie's arms, working bea through her orgasm bea fell limp and wrapped her arms around allie's neck and allie's arms snaked around her waist and they stood there holding each other for a while, allie placed a soft kiss to bea's neck and than pulled back giggling at the look in her eyes

'are you okay?

'better than..... kissing bea over and over and over again she pulled back 

'lets get cleaned and have a nap bea

'not yet its my turn.... bea slide down the wall kissing allie's body as she went but allie was worried they hadnt done this yet, looking down at bea she put her finger under her chin

'wait babe are... are you sure? we havent ever done this before

' im a bit nervous but i want to, i want to touch you, i want to taste you, i want to feel you on my tongue... allie nodded and bea placed soft kisses to her stomach and down her left thigh and coming back up the right one and she could feel allie trembling, bea placed a soft kiss to allie's mound before she began to lick softy up and down stopping at her clit pulling it into her mouth and allie moaned and her breathing fastened, her hand went to bea's head showing her exactly where to pay attention to, allie leaned her other hand on the wall feeling her toes and body tingling as she felt the all encouraging feeling of her orgasm building, bea pushed her tongue into allie's entrance and allie almost combust at the feeling of bea's tongue in front of her and she was struggling to keep herself up, 

'oh fuck fuck bea yes just like that..... bea took her tongue out and thrust it back in as far as possible and allie came in waves, she moaned out bea's name, her body shaking and trembling, she rode out her orgasm and bea pulled away leaning her forehead on allie's stomach with allie's fingers running through her wet hair, allie began to laugh and shake her head causing bea to look up

'whats so funny? bea frowned worried she did it wrong

'oh babe i have honestly never cum so hard and im exhausted... bea giggled as she stood up and kissed allie

'i love you beautiful and im so excited for our first holiday together

'me too baby, this will be my first holiday over all

'i know and you will love it, 

'anything i do with you and debbie i would love and having boomer there will be so fun

'it will be, lets get out cause you tired me out bea and i feel like jelly... they quickly showered and dried off before putting on shorts and a t-shirt and headd into there room, allie unlocked the door in case debbie needed them before falling into bed and fell asleep, 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

debbie was almost jumping out of her skin with excitement when they got out of the taxi the following morning and were now in line to check in to get on the cruise, they got there early so they were one of the first groups to check in and were given there welcome packs which has there cruise card with was attached to a lanyard which hangs off your neck and they were eat loaded with the $5000 each and they could buy drinks, things from the shop and and extra food they wanted, they were given there room keys and some welcome stuff, there were staff everywhere showing people what to do and how everything works and one of them walked over

'hello and welcome to the star of p&o cruises let me show you where your room is please follow me... bea smiled and they followed the lady to the room holding allie's hand, they got to the rooms and went into bea's and allie's first and walking in it was cute but simple, it had a king bed in the middle with 2 little bed side tables and little lamps on the, there is a cupboard for each of them , a little bar fridge and a table and chair to sit and do anything. the bathroom was just to the side with more cupboard space that had extra blankets, pillows and life jackets as protocol 

'wow this is cool mum

'it really is babe you did good

'thanks

'can we see our room now? debbie said excitedly and they were shown to there room next door and debbie opened the door, it was the same just 2 single beds instead of a king bed

'this is cool... boomer said looking around

'shot gun the bed near the window... debbie said and laughed when boomer groaned

'ah fine ya can have it mini bea

'ladies i will leave you to settle in, please join everyone up on the lido deck when your ready we have drinks and food ready for the good bye party. my name is hany please dont hesitate to find me if you need anything, i will be looking after your rooms daily, your luggage will be bought in an hour by our staff

'thank you very much.. hany left and they sat on the beds 

'so are we going to eat?

'yes deb, jesus you would think you never ate

'well im a growing child

'yea yea sure you are, alright now that we know where the rooms are lets go up as we take of in an hour... locking the rooms they went up to the lido deck by the lift and looked around, it was an open deck with 2 big pools, 4 spas, seats and tables everywhere, sun lounger chairs around the entire water part, 

'im getting a drink, what do you guys want?

'mocktail please allie, 

'righto, boomer, bea how about a cocktail?

'sure

'yep

'okay i wont be long..... allie went to the bar and ordered drinks and returned to the girls who had made them selves comfortable on the sun lounger beds

'here we go raspberry mocktail for debbie, midori splice for us 3

'thanks blondie... bea pulled allie into her lap as they lay there sipping there drinks

'i think this is where i want to be for the next 10 days bea

'i think we may have to move at some point... bea giggled

'i guess so, how about for the next little bit, whats not to love? my gorgeous girl, a drink in hand, these 2 trouble makers and the sun im in heaven

'me too my beautiful girl.... snuggling into bea they spent some time there debbie and boomer going to the buffet returning with 4 plates of food and they sat eating, t-once they finished the going away party was starting as the music was blaring loud and the staff began dancing as did others, bea and allie went to the higher deck which was completely open and they stood on the side allie standing behind bea her arms wrapped around her as the ship took off, the wind blowing in there hair they connected there lips as they went under the harbour bridge, debbie and boomer went up as well and debbie was taking photos and captured the perfect photo of allie and her mum, 

'hey mum how great is this? bea pulled back and looked behind her

'its amazing deb, our first holiday... she smiled and leaned over kissing her daughters cheek

'i love you mum

'to the moon and back baby... they stayed there for a while bea and allie in the same position and boomer standing with her arm over debbie's shoulder as they looked over the water, they heard the horn blast and it made them jump and laugh

'holy shit that was loud... allie laughed 

'i know my heart is pounding.. allie put her hand over bea's heart feeling it thump against her hand as they stared lovingly into each others eyes, debbie breaking the moment with a groan

'oh god come on boomer lets leave the love birds to it, mum we are gong to explore

'alright meet us in the dining room at 7 for dinner

'we will try behave mum

'ha i should be saying that to you 2, booms you look after my daughter

'with my life bea

'good go have fun and phones dont work on here so if you need us we will be around here or the room

'alright bye... debbie and boomer took off giggling

'i wonder what there up too?

'oh who knows with them 2 but i know that boomer will look after debbie, 

'she definitely will, well my lady shall we go cause our own trouble?

'what did you have in mind?

'well how about a bit of gambling?

'i have never gambled before allie

'i assumed as much but i will show you how it works not that i have done much, come on it will be fun i just have to go to the room to get some money... they headed to the room and allie dug into her case taking out a big envelope and taking it to the hidden safe, bea used the bathroom while allie opened the envelope which was full of money and put it in the safe taking some out for the 2 of them to have a a play as you couldnt use the cruise card, tucking money into her pocket once the money was tucked away she sat on the bed and waited for bea to finish, she came out and allie stood up smiling

'babe i set up the pin for the safe

'what do we need the safe for?

'i put money in there for gambling and the islands, the pin is your birthday so if you want just take it out

'allie... she tried to protest but was stopped by allie

'nope dont even start, i told you we are letting lose and besides what am i supposed to do with all my money if i dont spoil you girls, actually i have to pout this in debbie and boomers room... she said holding up the other envelope

'whats is it?

'its money for them and before you go off again i want to so just enjoy it yea

'okay fine, you could give it to them later or slide it under the door

'i will give it to them later knowing them they will walk into there room and kick it flying under the bed and never be seen again... bea laughed

'oh yea sounds like them. 

'alright i have money so lets go beautiful... taking bea's hand they exited the room and went to the lift reading the sign

'it says casino is on level 7 so we go down

'i would love to but not now... allie replied with a cheeky smirk

'are you going to behave?

'where is the fun in that... taking allie's hand she kissed her and they got on the lift going down 3 levels and exiting following the sign to the casino and they arrived a minute later, looking around there was poker tables, roulette and some other tables they didnt know what they were and there was heaps of pokie machines

'babe tables or machine?

'hmm machine i guess

'i was thinking the same lets go see what looks good... walking around together allie spotted a machine she wanted to play so they sat down and she put some money in and ordered drinks, there drinks arrived which was a couple shots and fruit tingle cocktails, throwing back the shots the waitress took the glasses and walked off

'enjoy ladies

'cheers babe to us.. kissing bea's lips they had a sip and started to play together, a couple hours later they had drank quite a lot and turned $100 into $2500 and they were both a giggling mess

'babe babe babe what time is it? bea looked at her watch squinting her eyes as she was clearly drunk

'its nearly 7, oh shit we gots to meet debbie and boomer

'oh fuck let me collect, wait how do i collect? allie looked for a collect button or icon 'ugh babe help me i dont know what im doing, i cant see the collect.... 

'i dont know what to do allie... a waiter could here them and walked over smiling

'can i help you girls?

'yes how do we collect?

'right here where it says collect and a ticket will come out, take it to the cashier and they will give you cash

''thank you... allie took the ticket and went up to the cashier

'hi how can i help you?

'i would like to cash this please... the cashier giggled when she saw allie and bea hanging off each other swaying

'sure how would like it? $50, $100 notes?

'$100 please... the lady took a couple minutes to count the money 

'alright here we go, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, $1000, and here is $2000 and another thousand

'wait wait thats too much its $2500

'no its $5000

'holy crap um okay than... after she handed allie the money they took off heading towards the dining room which was luckily just down the end of the hall, 

boomer and debbie were sitting at a table an turned to see allie and bea walk in nearly falling over each other both of them laughing when they tried to stand up straight

'where are they allie?

'mum over here.. debbie stood up as bea and allie made it to the table and hugged them

'oh god you smell like a brewery mum

'sorry i think we got carried away... she said sitting down and falling off the chair debbie, boomer and allie burst out laughing

'oh god mum that was too funny

'help me up please deb... bea begged and debbie helped her up onto the chair

'you okay?

'yes just my ego is hurt... she groaned

'oh god that was funny.... debbie giggled

'deeeb

'sorry mum but your funny when you drink, what have you 2 been up to?

'we went tot he casino and played pokies

'thats awesome did you guys win?

'allie did

'ugh we did babe, whats mine is yours, we put in $100 and collected $5000

'holy crap thats awesome

'yep and when i win we all win so here is for you debbie and for you boomer

'no allie

'yes debbie

'no allie mum tell her... bea went to open her mouth but allie raised her eyebrow

'dont bother arguing just take it you can use it to buy stuff on the island... debbie huffed

'okay thank you allie

'yea thanks blondie,

'no worries so whats on the menu im starving

'oh shit you sound like deb...they picked up the menu's and decided to share the seafood platter, as the dining roomwas free and it sounded good they placed there order and got more drinks, bea and allie sharing a bottle of wine

'deb i hope you dont mind me drinking?

'of course not mum, i want you to have fun and enjoy yourself, drink , party, go to the club i dont mind even if boomer goes with you i can find things to do, i am really looking forward to reading a book by the big water window, honestly boomer you dont have to be with me all the time there is heaps to do on here

'i know i dont have to hang with ya deb i like too but dont worry i will be doing my own thing as well there's some hotties around here... they laughed boomer always thinking about guys, 

'the foods coming... they made room on the table and enjoyed there dinner, 

'baby do you mind if we go back to the room im so tired and i think i drank to much? allie looked at bea with pleading and tired eyes

'of course allie im tired myself. what are you 2 gonna do?

'well we have tv's in the room and there showing pitch perfect 3 so were getting ice cream sundaes and junk food from the shop in the lobby and gonna relax tonight its been a busy day

'alright were going back to the room good night 

'night mum, night allie

'good night girls, dont wait for us for breakfast just go and enjoy yourselves we will find you at some time, but no matter what we have dinner together every day okay

'okay allie, good night

'see ya bea, see ya blondie

'good night boomer... bea and allie walked out of the dining room still quite drunk and headed towards there room, once they arrived it took a few times to swipe the card properly in there drunken state, finally opening the door they fell through landing on the floor

'ugh why do i keep falling?

'i dont know babe but lets get to bed im too fucked up right now... standing up allie helped bea up and they closed the door, stripping down to just undies they got into bed and immediately fell asleep

debbie and boomer went to the shop in the lobby walking in and looking around at what they have, they got chips, chocolate, couple cans of drink, some jelly beans and pretzels and went tot he cashier, there was a young guy behind the counter and he was cute with his hair flipped to one side and had a shy smile on his face as he served debbie

'night in with a movie?

'yea its been a long day, my aunty and i need to rest for tomorrow

'you know we have these new raspberry liquorice would you like to try it?

'sure give me 10 pieces please... debbie looked at his name badge, he finished putting there stuff in a bag and boomer nudged her shoulder and she looked over and boomer wriggled her eyebrows and whispered

'he is cute

'shuu booms... turning back to him he handed her the bag and she gave him her cruise card to pay and she signed

'there you go debbie.... there names were written on there cards

'thank you shane,

'i will see you around i hope

'definitely.. he smiled and debbie blushed 'bye

'bye debbie.... debbie took the bag and walked out followed by boomer and they went to the ice cream parlour getting sundaes and heading to the room, they spent the night stuffing there faces and watching a couple movies before they too fell asleep

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

bea and allie woke up the next day feeling very much worse for wear

'i think im dying

'i know me too, what the hell is stuck to me? allie looked on her stomach, arm and than looked over at bea 'why is money stuck to us?

'i remember you winning last night maybe you threw it on the bed before we slept

'hmm i guess so, we should get up and go have breakfast babe

'what time is it? reaching for her phone she looked at the time 'oh shit allie its 1 o'clock

'shit i guess we should get up

'yea im gonna shower and than you can

'but i want us to shower together.... allie pouted

'baby did you see how small the shower is we wont even be able to wash in there, i wont be long you can be next

'okay fine.... once they were both clean they headed out to the lido deck and over to the buffet making themselves a plate and going over to a spare table and sat down, as they were eating boomer and debbie came over

'oh look who's up, you 2 look like crap

'charming deb, we just got up now and were starving, have you eaten?

'yes we ate an hour ago

'your not eating all crap are you deb?

'no mum you know i like my veggies and salad

'yea yea i do i just dont want you getting sick because your eating crap

'relax mum the only crap i eat is dessert and our snacks last night, even boomer here is eating well thanks to me, its pretty easy when there is so much food here, 

'yea true, so what are you 2 up to now?

'we are going swimming so were going to get changed are you coming?

'we will after we eat and make sure we are still alive... debbie looked over to allie who was looking a little grey there as she was shovelling food into her mouth

'well enjoy lunch we will see you at the pool the one at the back okay?

'alright deb... they took off and bea looked to allie to see she finished her food

'i need more food bea i will be back do you want anything?

'can you just get me a bottle of water from the bar please?

'of course i wont be long... allie returned her plate full to the brim and 2 bottles of water

'allie your gonna eat all that?

'oh yea i didnt tell ya when im hungover i tend to eat a lot, like i will be eating a shit load threw the day, sorry if its embarrassing 

'as if it is, you can do whatever you want, i can never be embarrassed to be with you... leaning over kissing allie and than retreated to her own food, once they finished they stayed seated for a while letting the food digest and than headed tot he room to change into there swimmers, bea wore a red bikini and allie a black one, they were both a little shy about it having a few scars but they gave each other the confidence to feel good, while bea was in the bathroom allie stood in front of the mirror running her fingers over her scars she had 3 now and although she didnt like them she was glad she had them and not bea if he had gotten to her, bea came out of the bathroom and stood behind allie snaking her arms around her waist and put her hands over allies

'your beautiful.... allie smiled 

'so are you bea, more beautiful than anyone i have ever met or seen.... bea blushed 'i love that blush

'oh shut up... bea giggled

'come on beautiful lets go swimming i think it will help our hangovers...they grabbed a towel and there sunnies and headed out of there room arriving at the pool a few minutes later and throwing there stuff down near debbie's stuff

'hey mum the spray lotion is under my towel

'have you 2 put some on?

'yes mum we did now hurry up and get in here.... debbie thought it was so cute when her mum grabbed the lotion and helped putting it on allie and than allie put it on her mum, she loved that they both had bikini's on as she had overheard a conversation between them a week ago about there scars and werent sure about what to wear on the cruise but debbie had stepped in and told them both they werent just any scars they were battle scars and they should be proud of what they had gone through, her mum and allie got into the water going under water refreshing them selves

'ohh that feels good

'oh i bet allie, how you feeling now?

'still a bit crappy but i ate and had lots of water and im starting to feel better

'thats good...boomer swam over to them and stood up bea following

'so did you tell them? she asked debbie

'tell them what boomer?

'about shane..... debbie blushed bright red and shook her head

'nothing to say

'who is shane?

'he works on the ship, he was the cashier at the lobby shop last night, he liked debbie for sure, he got all shy talking to her and debbie did the same

'boomer shush

'nah deb your mum has to know

'there is nothing to know, plus im on here for ten days and than we go home

'doesnt matter you never know what could happen, you should ask him to have dinner or sumfin 

'no way boomer.... debbie blushed as red as bea's hair

'alright boomer leave her alone, go hang out with allie while i talk to debbie... boomer swam over to allie who was floating on her back and bea and debbie stood on the side of the pool

'so shane?

'muuum

'no no im not gonna give you a hard time, im your mum i want to know about him, plus i think he might like you

'mum you havent even seen him

'well there is a guy standing by the bar staring at you and has been for the last 5 minutes... debbie turned her head to see shane staring at her smiling and she turned back to her mum

'thats him isnt it?

'yea it is

'deb he is cute... debbie smiled

'he is but mum he works on here

'your worried he cant associate with you?

'i guess so, i dont want to get feelings for someone thats not available, plus who knows where he lives? it could be anywhere in the world

'that may be true but you wont know until you ask, why dont you go and talk to him for a bit were fine here, just talk to him see how it goes

'yea okay but dont go anywhere unless i say 

'we wont.... debbie kissed her mums cheek and got out of the water wrapping a towel around her body and walking shyly over to shane, bea, allie and boomer watched them talking both smiling at each other, they talked for a while and debbie came over to her mum crouching down

'so how did it go?

'good he is only a cashier and can talk and hang out with us when he isnt working, do you mind if i have dinner with him tonight?

'of course not were going to have a relaxed night anyways so go on have fun

'thanks mum... debbie went back to shane and they must have organised a time and took off there own ways

'babe did debbie bring anything to wear?

'shit probably not, lets go to the shop... they all got out going to one of the shops in the lobby and picking up a nice orange adn red summer dress adn ran to the room, boomer opened there door and they walked in to see debbie rummaging through her luggage

'mum i have nothing to wear

'i thought as much thats why i go you this... she took out the dress and handed it to her

'its perfect mum thank you, can you do my hair for me?

'sure go have a shower and i will be back.... bea and allie went to there room and they quickly showered before she left allie laying on the bed and went over to debbie's room and helped her do her hair blow drying it straight, debbie got dressed and put on a little make-up and than there was a knock on the door and bea opened it seeing a young lad standing there a rose in her hand, 

'hi you must be shane im bea debbie's mum.. she put her hand out and as did he

'ugh yes i am nice to meet you, i hope im not ruining your night taking debbie out?

'of course not as long as you treat her well than im happy

'i will i promise.... just than boomer came over and stood behind bea

'yo shane if ya hurt debbie im gonna roll ya in a ball and feed ya to the sharkies.... bea tried really hard not too laugh as shane turned white

'dont worry about her shane but if you do hurt her she will come after you

'i wont hurt her

'good now let me get debbie one moment.... bea went tot the bathroom and looked at debbie

'baby you look beautiful, shane is here

'im so nervous mum

'i know but you will be fine, nerves are good

'alright im going... walking to the door shane smiled

'you look beautiful debbie this is for you

'thank you shane, mum can you put this over here please

'sure, off you 2 go have fun and be good... 

'we will bye.... shane put his arm out and debbie linked her hand around his forearm and they walked off, 

'boomer what are you gonna do? should we go for dinner?

'ah yea and than im going to the club if you want to come?

'oh not tonight im still a little hungover but you go have fun, let me get allie and we can go for dinner.... bea went to the room to find allie fast asleep and she smiled, instead of waking her she pulled the blanket over her and switched the lights off leaving one lamp on so she could see when she got back, leaving the room she found boomer in the hallway

'allie is asleep so its you and me booms

'yea sweet lets go... they went to the dining room and were seated at the table and handed menu's 

'oh look at the rib eye steak bea i think im gonna have that... it was a big steak with chips, salad and gravy

'i think i will have the same booms... they placed there orders and got there food not long later eating and chatting

'ay umm bea i just wanna say like thanks for bringing me here, i never gone on a holiday before and its been good ay so far

'it really has boomer and im glad you came with us, your part of our family and that will never change

'ah thanks bea... boomer said trying hard not to cry, her family were a bunch of assholes and bea, franky, maxi, debbie and all the others are her family now and have been for a while, finishing off dinner boomer headed to the room to get changed for the club and bea went to the shop in the lobby grabbing some snacks in case allie woke up hungry which is most likely, she could also order room service if needed, heading back to the room she crept in and put the stuff on the table she was a little unsteady as it was a bit choppy so the ship was moving a bit so bea got into bed so she didnt lose her balance, she flicked the tv on low and put the tv on and watching some tv, allie sensed bea in bed and snuggled into her body, the ship did a big move as the waters were choppy and it woke allie up scared and she was breathing heavily

'hey your alright dont worry its just a little windy, go back to sleep.... pulling allie into her arms she laid her head on bea's chest falling asleep listening to bea's heartbeat, bea was pretty tired herself and after a couple shows she too fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have actually been on 5 cruises and some of these experiences are my own, a few chapters to follow will be of there holiday so i hope you enjoy them


	26. cruise part 2

bea was slowly opening her eyes when she felt someone stroke her cheek knowing instantly it was allie, she locked eyes with a smiling allie with those amazing blue eyes, leaning up bea pecked her lips

'good morning.... bea croaked out

'good morning my queen

'did you sleep okay?

'yea apart from the ship moving a fair bit in the middle of the night, thanks for keeping me calm

'anytime, i guess i did like having you in my arms

'you guess? allie asked fake shocked, bea rolled on top of a giggling allie kissing all over her face

'ah alright i loved it

'you better... pulling bea down so there bodies were flush and there lips connected, bea pulled back a little and looked into allie's eyes

'i love you beautiful girl

'i love you to my queen bea... they made out for a while before hearing a knock on the door and bea jumped off the bed and opened it

'hey mum.... debbie ran in and jumped on the bed laying down with allie 'good morning allie, arent you 2 ready?

'for what?

'its the first island today, look outside your window.... bea pulled the curtain to see the island

'where are we?

'vanuatu, villa, its known for mostly duty free shopping and the culture, i really want to see the tents they live in, 

'alright let us shower and we can go

'alright boomer in nearly ready and than we can go have breakfast up on the deck and than go to the island

'sounds good

'you have 30 minutes and no funny business

'yes boss..... debbie poked her tongue out and left the room

'im going to shower first allie i wont be long.... allie waited a few minutes before stripping her clothes off and going into the bathroom and slipping into the shower her arms encircling bea's waist

'allie what are you doing?

'im dirty, i need a shower... she cheekily replied

'and you couldnt wait? bea said as she moved her head to the side to give allie better access

'i needed you to wash my back and i can wash yours

''hmmm well if you keep doing that we wont be doing any cleaning... allie moved a hand down bea's waist and stomach dropping between her legs

'maybe i just came for the show.... allie said as bea threw her head back onto allie's shoulder as she felt allie rub her clit

'allie... she moaned out

'all i want is to touch you bea, all i want is to love you and your body.... dropping her finger and entering bea hard 'all i want to do is fuck you babe.... bea moaned loud as allie pumped her fingers into her, they had no time to waist as debbie would come barging in so allie pulled out and spun bea around pushing her against the wall and entering her again and kissing bea with so much passion it took her breath away

'fuck allie, so good so fucking good..... allie attached her lips to bea's neck as she pumped in and out faster and as she swiped her clit with her thumb bea held onto allie as the orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, bea's legs shook and allie held her up as she worked her through it, once bea calmed down she went limp in allie's arms and she placed a gentle kiss to her cheek, holding each other for a while they swayed side to side just standing under the water, after a few minutes bea pulled back a lazy smile on her face

'where the hell did that come from?

'sorry was it too much?

'not at all, i love you being close to me all the time, it was amazing now its my turn

'as much as i would love to we dont have time and i dont want debbie walking in when your knuckled deep inside me.... bea giggled

'later than

'definitely..... they finished showering and got dressed than they all went to breakfast, sitting down once they filled there plates

'so deb you never told us how your date went? debbie blushed

'it was good

'no no we need more than that, what did you do? how was he? did he kiss you? allie smirked

'well umm we went to the steak place which was so yum so we should go, he was a gentleman opening doors, pulling out the chair and so forth

'thats good, sooooo did he kiss you? debbie nodded

'he did but it was just a peck so dont get too excited allie

'im happy for you deb, really

'thanks... debbie looked at her mum and she couldnt read her face 'are you angry mum?

'no... she said and continued to eat her food, debbie wasnt sure what to think of her mums blatant response but left it for now as they finished off breakfast

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made a stop at the shop for a bottle of water each and a couple snacks in case they got hungry and than headed down to the tender boats which were smaller boats that took 30 passengers at a time to the island as the big ship was anchored 2 k's from the island itself, there were a few workers there helping them to get through as you couldnt just get off the ship they have to scan your cruise card when you get off and on, within a few minutes they were on the tender boat and were seated right in front, bea and allie against the window and boomer and debbie behind them in there own seats, debbie still wasnt happy about her mum but ignored her for while wanting them all to enjoy themselves, once the boat was full it took off towards the island which didnt take long, allie took photos of them all and than some with her and bea together smiling, laughing and kissing, arriving at the island they got off and walked up the path

'we should go into town this place is known for shopping

'good idea deb, there are taxi's right there... they went and got into a taxi and he took off and shit was it a ride, there is basically no lines on the dirt roads and they all drive between each other, boomer was in the front and bea was in the middle with debbie and allie either side, the guy was driving like a maniac and she could feel debbie beginning to shake with fear, wrapping her arm around her daughter she leaned forward

'listen mate its clear there are no road rules here but my family is in this car so how about you drive like a normal person and not a race car driver

'sorry love i will slow down

'thank you... bea leaned back feeling debbie lean her head on her shoulder 'its alright baby i got you

'thanks mum... debbie knew her mum would always be there for her no matter what and it made her wonder why bea reacted like that about her date, shelving it for now she looked forward and was glad they arrived 10 minutes later, getting out allie paid and they headed down to the main strip of the shops, going into the first one it had hand made candles which allie and debbie love

'mmm smell this one babe... bea smelt it

'vanilla?

'yea its my favourite smell apart from you that is... she smiled cheekily

'so cheezy allie... allie laughed

''oh i know and there is plenty more where that came from

'im sure of it, why dont you get some candles?

'yea? 

'you should there really nice here and hand made makes them authentic

'yea i like them, i will get some, do you want some?

'yea the mocha and sandlewood are really nice

'okay my love i shall get some for our house... bea smiled

'i like the sounds of that

'what? our house?

'yes, it sounds perfect

'because with you and deb there it is perfect, by the way you were a little cold towards debbie before about her date

'yea i know, i didnt want to be it just kinda happened

'are you worried?

'i will always be worried about her no matter how old she is, i guess its just that i realised she is growing up, i mean we are just getting our lives together and i dont want to lose her already, she wont need me anymore...... little did bea know although allie did that debbie was right behind her and heard what she said

'mum that will never happen... bea spun around to lock eyes with debbie

'im gonna leave you 2 to talk, im going over to boomer... allie walked away and debbie grabbed her mums hand and pulled her out of the shop sitting down on the bench in front of the shop

'mum im never not gonna need you forever, your my mum and that will never change, no matter how old i am i will always need you

'you wont want your mum around as you get older and start dating and things... bea said a little sadly

''you know without you i wouldnt be here, you are the woman i strive to be, im not going anywhere and i need you in my life all the time

'really?

'yes mum of course, i love you

'to the moon and back... pulling debbie into a hug she kissed her cheek

'so tell me about shane?

'well he got into some trouble back home as his mum passed away and his dad left him about 4 years ago, when he got in trouble they found his aunty and she took him in a month ago and she lined up this job for him, he is not a trouble maker mum he just got lost

'how old is he?

'17, once his dad left he lived on the streets for 4 years and did what ever he needed to do to survive

'i know what that feels like

'i thought you would mum, he was really nice and sweet to me 

'im glad baby, where does he live?

'in sydney about 20 minutes from us with his aunty, he is really trying to get his life together

'thats great deb, why dont you ask him to have dinner with us tonight?

'really?

'yes of course although i cant promise boomer wont be inappropriate... they both giggled

'oh i know, she will probably scare him

'true... pulling debbie into another hug she ran her fingers in her hair 'my girl is growing up

'but you will still tuck me in when im sick? bea laughed

'of course i will baby.... just than a laughing boomer and allie walked out of the shop carrying a couple bags, 

'omg babe you should have heard what boomer just did... allie said as she sat on bea's lap

'do i want to know?

'you really do, i had just paid and the guy was wrapping and putting the candles into the bag and talking to us about the locals when boomer here dropped a fart and the guys eyes went so wide i thought they were gonna pop out of his head, he looks at me and than at boomer and what does she say?

'what? 

'that it was a rabbit..... all the girls burst out laughing allie falling from bea's lap to the floor pulling bea down with her

'oh my god i cant breath... bea laughed

'me too.... debbie clenched her legs 'im gonna piss myself..... it took them a few minutes to calm down and they looked at boomer as she sat on the bench next to debbie

'fuck boomer what the hell happened? bea asked

'well ya know it needed to come out, i nearly shat myself.... this set the girls off laughing again

'oh please boomer stop

'yea my stomach is hurting

'thats a shit go... allie said and it kept them laughing for a further couple minutes

'oh god please no more i cant breath... bea said

'me too, alright lets move on the guy is giving us dirty looks.... debbie said and they got up and walked down the street looking through some of the other shops, debbie got a new book, photo frame and they all got matching t-shirts saying we got vanuatood, they went into the duty free shop and looked around bea saw they had some electronics 

'debbie i know you need a new laptop why dont you get one here?

'really mum?

'yea, do you see anything you like?

'let me have a look around.... bea went to allie who was looking at the cigars

'you smoke?

'no no i dont but kaz likes a cigar every now and than and i need to get her a thank you gift for looking after everything for the last while and now while on holidays

'she has been really good, why dont you get her the cuban's and a bottle of scotch?

'good idea, they said that whatever we get will be delivered to the ship if we want within an hour, they have a deal with p&o cruises 

'good than we dont have to carry the stuff around

'exactly, what are you gonna get?

'im gonna get some alcohol and i told debbie to get a laptop i know she needs a new one

'thats a good idea and there cheaper here...... allie got a box of cigar's and 2 bottles of alcohol, boomer got 2 bottles alcohol as did bea and debbie got a laptop she wanted and allie paid for it

'allie no you have spent enough money... bea tried to push her hand away that held her card

'bea let me do this please, plus its from the money i won the other day so just relax babe... allie gave the guy her travel bank cad and her cruise cars to get it all delivered to there room

'here is your receipt and it will be in your room by the time you get back to the ship miss novak

'thank you very much, now can you tell me a couple things?

'sure

'what do you know about the kids around here? i see them asking people for money? or food and so forth, 

'well you see this is a poor country, we live on the tourism here thats why so much or the shops are home made stuff, most people live on the grass are of the beach in tents or tee pees, they dont have much

'is there a place that has pre packaged foods? drinks? things like that

'yea there is a place up the street where tourists can go and buy different care packages and hand them out, there is a bunch of kids and adults right outside hoping to get something, miss they are happy to just get $1 its very hard

'im sure it is, thank you very much sir...they walked out and allie turned to them

'guys i need to go and look up into the shop and try and do something, i cant watch all these kids begging and not have anything, if you want to go back to the ship or keep exploring go for it, im sorry guys

'you listen to me you sweet beautiful woman, you have nothing to apologise for, you have the biggest heart and i know you would do anything you can for others in need, im coming with you baby

'me too

'me too blondie.

'thank you guys, can any of you see an atm? i doubt they would take card there

'across the road just there... they all crossed the road and stood guard while allie took money out of her account, she had upped the limit before she left just in case and this was a perfect opportunity to help those in need, putting the money in her bag she grabbed bea's hand as they ehaded up the street and found the big warehouse looking place, the guy was right there was familes outside, children, men woman lots of people maybe 30 of them, slipping inside allie was greeted by a male and female

'hi and welcome to 'help us'

'hi im allie and this is my girlfriend bea, her daughter debbie and our very good friend boomer, i heard about your place from the duty free shop and i would like to help, 

'oh great

'can you tell me more about what you have here and how it all works?

'sure follow us and we can give you a tour and explain everything... the 4 of them followed the couple 

'well as you may have heard or seen this country isnt exactly a rich country by all means, the locals struggle to eat, drinks and house themselves and families, they live in tee pees on the beach as they can catch fish to eat and there are coconut and mango trees, 

'how do they make money?

'tourists is the biggest way and than they have the men catch seafood and sell it, so many people come here and assume that because its so beautiful its rich but its far from it, its a daily struggle and we here get regular donations but not near enough we need to help out so many people, so we can put together care packages and when tourists come they can buy 1-2 and hand them out

'how many families would you say are on this island?

'its not a big island so i would say maybe 25 and than there are kids living with there grandparents or sibling living together because there parents passed away

'its sad

'it is allie, 

'can you do a care package for each family?

'yea we can

'and i want big decent ones, food, drinks, snack, if you have clothing, blankets and thing you have

'are you serious allie?

'yes i want one for each family and i would like to give it to them before we leave, we have 5 hours

'i can have them ready in 2 hours if you help?

'we would love too, lets do this..... they decided as there was going to be a few packages for each family the girl called to have the truck ready and a couple hours later they had filled it up with everything and anything they could get in there, as they were filling up the truck there was now a few people outside and allie made them some quick small ones and told them to go home and she would bring more, they thanked her and took off

'you ready to deliver guys?

'absolutely

'great you 4 can get in the back of the truck with a couple of the guys, its perfectly legal here and safe so dont worry... they all got in and the truck drove them down to the beach which was good because there boat to get back on was right there, jumping off the truck boomer and the 2 guys bought over the first few bunches as they were led to the first tee pee by andria the lady in charge from the warehouse, 

'alright girls dont be scared and please dont swear its very disrespectful... they all nodded and one by one they handed out the packages full of food, fruit, veggies, drinks, snacks for the kids, clothes, shoes, blankets, pillows and much more, she had also given each family $300 and the families couldnt be more thankful for it all, once they finished they were walked by all the locals to the boat to get back to the ship and they sung a local native song as a thank you for the 4 girls, andria and the crew all thanking them over and over again, the chief walked over to allie and bowed

'thank you beloved ones we will forever be thankful for you and your families kindness towards us, you will always hold a special place in our hearts, my village have food and drink for the next month at least and thats thanks to you

'it was a pleasure to visit your beautiful land, thank you for welcoming us.... the locals left and allie turned to andria handing her an envelope 

'its payment for the packages plus some extra for more products, i hope we can visit again in the future

'we would love that allie, thank you all for helping you will all be living legends here... hugging the girls they got back on the boat and it took them to the ship and they were scanned back on and went up to the top outside deck and watched as the ship sailed out not too long later, the locals were watching and waving from the island and debbie couldnt help but cry, it was all too much to see such people suffer and not have something as simple as food or water, bea wrapped her arms around her and allowed debbie to sob into her shoulder

'its alright baby i got you.... debbie held onto her mum tight as she cried, after a few minutes debbie pulled back and wiped her eyes 

'im sorry im such a mess mum, its so sad

'dont be, im glad you understand how lucky you are for what you have and dont take it for granted

'i am very lucky thanks to you, thanks to you i live in a beautiful place and everything i need, thank you for being the best mum ever... pulling her mum into a big hug bea kissed the top of her head

'i love you my baby girl

'to the moon and back mum... pulling back a little she wiped her eyes 'lets go to dinner im starving

'can we a shower first debbie its pretty hot today and i sweated

'okay be ready in 20 minutes, come on boomer lets go clean up... dragging boomer with her debbie went back to there room to get cleaned up, 

'come on beautiful... allie grabbed bea's hand and they went back to the room, 20 minutes later they were all ready and entered the dining room, debbie was going to invite shane tonight but after the emotional moment she had and her talk with mum so wanted to have some family time, as they sat down they looked through the menu's 

'look deb they have surf and turf your favourite

'oh yum im getting that

'me too.... they all decided on the surf and turf with hot chips, salad and gravy..... once they ate they decided on a show so they went to the show room and watched the musical they had on, by the time it ended they were a little tired but wanted something sweet so they went to the ice cream place and got a gelato and sat by the side of the boat watching over the water and soft waves, allie wrapped her arms around the red head and kissed her cheek

'im so happy that you are here with me babe, you, deb and boomer... they giggled as they looked over at the 2 giggling as they danced to the above music

'im glad we are here with you 2... turning in allie's arms she pecked her lips 'your one od the best people i know allie, you do so much for others and expect nothing in return, your a woman of wonders, talent, beauty, incredibly sexy and your all mine

'i wouldnt have it any other way babe, your my world, my forever in this crazy world, i love you my beautiful girl

'i love you too my queen..... allie and bea danced slowly to the music for a while before they all retreated back to there rooms to reast up

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

'im gonna win this mum

'in your dreams deb, i have the winning ticket... bea lifted up her bingo ticket waving it in debbie's face laughing

'ugh whatever mum, lets make a deal than

'fine my me

'which ever of us wins the other one has to dance with who ever they choose to on the lido deck party tonight, so if i win you have to dance with someone that i choose and vice vercer...... bea wasnt sure about he bet she didnt like to dance let alone with anyone else apart from allie, although she never backed down from a bet so she stuck her hand out and shook debbie's hand

'your on deb

'oh this will be fun... allie and boomer laughed at how proud they both were, unfortunately for them they both didnt win out of the ten games played making them both pout and allie and boomer smile as they both won a few hundred each, when it was over they went up to get some lunch and were now sitting by the pool eating

'so both of you lost meaning you both have to dance with someone

'what? no that wasnt the bet

'the deal was if either of you win the other would follow through but you both lost so you both have to dance with a stranger... bea and debbie groaned

'ah this is going to be fun to watch, how about i chose who you dance with? i will be nice... allie said

'fine

'fine... they both replied,

'good, deb what are you doing after we eat?

'me and boomer are going to see perfect match, are you coming?

'i have my perfect match here so no thanks, i think we will go to the casino for a bit plus i recon your mum needs a few drinks before tonight... allie giggled, they finished eating and bea and allie headed towards the casino hand in hand

'do you want to try the tables or another machine?

'the machines are fun so do that

'okay anything you want beautiful... walking along the machines they found one called lightning link and sat down putting $100 in and ordering some drinks bea would surely need it, a few hours later they went to have a quick dinner with boomer and debbie who in them selves were wearing there matching t-shirts they made at the t-shirt designing class they went to after perfect match, bea and allie were a little buzzed so when they sat down and read there t-shirts they cracked up laughing, debbie's said im with stupid with an arrow pointing to boomer and boomers said 'whats a stupid? 

'those shirts are awesome

'told ya booms people will love them

'yea there pretty cool debs, ay you and blondie should get matching ones too

'maybe we will booms, okay lets eat so we can go party at the island night.... they had dinner and went to there rooms to get changed, they went earlier to the shop in the foyer and got leis, sarongs, boomer got coconut boobs and they also got some flowers for the hair, allie got ready in the bathroom giving bea a chance to use the main room, 45 minutes later

'babe are you ready?

'give me 2 minutes allie.... once bea checked herself over she stood up straight 'alright come out... allie came out a minute later and stopped in her tracks when she saw bea her mouth falling open, bea had a colourful sarong wrapped around her whole body, a lei around her neck, her hair was straight and in an up do and a white and yellow flower in her hair by her ear, her tanned skin was glowing and to finish it off bea had applied some make-up with her eyes being smokey.... bea smiled shyly as allie raked her eyes up and down bea's body

'your staring

'sorry but your so damn beautiful, im so lucky

'i bet im luckier, you look beautiful baby... allie had a sarong around the bottom and coconut bra at the top showing off her stomach, her hair was straight and down and she too had a little make-up on, bea moved in closer to allie wrapping her arms around her waist feeling her soft skin

'cant we just stay in and i can make you scream my name?

'as much as i would love that bea we have to go plus i want to dance with you

'okay lets go than... they both decided to wear thongs and take them off when they got up to the main deck and walk around bare foot, they knocked on debbie's door and the 2 walked out debbie was dressed like allie except her hair was up and boomer had gone with a sarong and a t-shirt with a few flowers in her hair that debbie did for her, 

'you 2 look beautiful... said bea and boomer blushed god she loved this woman, she was like a big teddy bear with a a heart of gold, 

'mum do you mind if shane comes and meets us?

'of course not honey, 

'good because he is already waiting for us... she smirked and the others laughed

'come on cheeky lets go party... pulling a laughing debbie they walked together to the elevators and took it up to the lido deck and walked out to see the island was off to a start, there were decorations everywhere and the whole place was lit up

'mum there's shane.... bea nodded as debbie and boomer walked towards him stopping to take allie's hand in her own

'you look so beautiful bea

'thank you babe so do you, lets go sit down... heading towards the table they greeted shane and sat down

'thanks for letting me join you

'were happy for you to join us

'well i got some drinks for you girls, cocktails for you 3 and mock tails for me and debbie so cheers to a good night... clinking there glasses they had a sip and put them down

'so when do we get to see our dancing girls? allie asked

'do we have to?

'yep you cant back down from a bet

'fine but i need a few more drinks before i go near anyone...... boomer ordered some shots 2 each to get it started for her , allie and bea

'oh god there gross what are they?

'sambuka, liquorice

'oh gross no wonder i hate liquorice... bea said

'oh yea i forgot that, i will get something different next time... they spent an hour chatting away getting to know more about shane which debbie was grateful for, boomer got them a couple more shots each before standing up with allie

'alright its time you 2, debbie you have to dance with that chick right there

'what? her? she is so drunk and cracking onto everyone

'she is yours... bea giggled

'dont laugh babe the guy with them in the coconut bra is yours... bea groaned 

'fucks sake

'off you 2 go one song, have fun.... bea stood up a little drunk as allie steadied her and she and debbie walked towards the group slowly slipping in, allie, shane and boomer watched on as they both went to there respective person and started dancing, and wow was it funny, debbie's girl was all over her being as drunk as she was, she was twirling debbie and grinding against her she even tried to kiss her but debbie pulled back twice and turned ehr back to her before she felt the girl pull her into herself and grind up against her ass, debbie mouthed a help and shane was sent to relieve her after the song finished, bea on the other hand her guy guy was wild, he was okay for the first ten seconds and than he grabbed her hands and spun her around 3 times before picking her up and swinging her around like she was a child, he was so wasted that he grabbed his drink and had a sip before pouring it over himself luckily allie had stepped in and pulled bea away before anything got on her, bea was about to turn around and deck whoever had there hands on her but when she saw allie she jumped into her arms

'thank fuck you saved my ass... she wrapped her arms and legs around the blonde and allie's hands were under bea's ass supporting her

'i happen to love your ass so im being purely selfish, are you okay?

'a bit dizzy but im okay, how the fuck did he throw me in the air like that?

'i dont know but your face was priceless.... bea laughed

'im glad you enjoyed it... bea put her legs on the floor but didnt let go of allie as they swayed to the music 'you always seem to save me

'right place, right time, i will always catch you when you fall... they sloppily kissed giggling like teenagers, babe look at debbie.... bea turned to see debbie dancing with shane both of them laughing and having fun

'i havent ever seen her this happy

'its a great thing to see babe, she finally has the chance to spread her wings and fly and thats all down to you... bea smiled

'your too good for me

'impossible bea, your my dream woman 

'your my dream woman as well allie, i never thought i could ever find someone to be with after him but i found you and your perfect, the most perfect woman in the world... kissing slowly allie pushed her tongue into bea's mouth but before it got too heated they pulled apart when a bunch of people around them began cheering, bea hid her blushed face in the crook of allie's neck

'so embarrassing 

'oh babe your so cute, babe look boomer... they both looked at boomer who was making out with some random guy

'im glad she is with someone

'me too, lets get more drinks babe than after when we go to the room your ass is mine.... she felt bea shiver in her arms before pulling back and walking to the bar, they had a another shot and ordered a scotch and coke for bea and a vodka and orange for allie deciding to sit on the seats in the middle of the deck people were dancing around them as they lay on the benches and watches the stars in the sky

'its so beautiful here babe

'it really is, the night sky is so clear... they spent 45 minutes there before they said there good night to debbie and shane, shane promising to get her back to the room safely, boomer had disappeared ten minutes ago so they just headed down to there room quite sloppily as they were clearly drunk, going into the room allie had bea up against the door kissing her as they were undressing each other, the ship must have hit a deep wave as it made a dip and allie pulled back her hands going to the wall in fear, bea put her hands on her face

'hey baby its okay relax

'sorry i just dont like sudden movements like that.... rubbing allie's cheek she kissed her and wrapped her arms around her

'i got you baby i promise, come let me make you forget about all that... bea pushed allie towards the bed and they fell down gently and giggling 'i will look after you dont be scared

'i know you will, i feel safe with you here... bea spent the night loving and caring for allie's mind, body and soul falling asleep wrapped in each other arms


	27. cheekyness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its all about the fluff, boomer and debbie get in trouble

The next day it was a sea day till the next island and waters were quite choppy causing bea to get sea sick, when they woke up she felt a little queezy but after breakfast was when it really kicked in and she had gone back to the room with allie and thrown up a couple times before allie helped her to the bed to lay down

'can i get you anything?

'just some water please

'okay and im gonna call the doctor to check you over

'no im fine allie its just sea sickness

'he might have something for you to take so just let me okay... bea nodded and accepted the bottle of water from allie and she sat beside bea stroking her cheek as she fell asleep, allie called the doctor to come and make a visit to the room to check on bea, he came about 20 minutes later knocking on the door and allie opened it

'hi doctor im allie and bea my girlfriend is in bed

'hi allie can i come in?

'please come on through and i will wake her.... he followed her in and she sat on the other side of bea

'before you wake her whats happened?

'she woke up with a sore belly and after she had breakfast it got worse so she came back to the room to lay down and threw up twice, 

'sounds like sea sickness to me, i can give her a shot and she will be fine 1-2 hours

'okay let me wake her up... stroking bea's cheek she kissed her head 'babe wake up, bea the doctor is here wake up babe... bea fluttered her tired eyes open and groaned 'babe the doctor is here to check you over

'hi bea im dr johnson im just going to check a few things over and hopefully get you better soon... bea nodded, once he checked her over he felt her tummy

'does it hurt?

'not really, only when the boat moves a lot it hurts mostly

'okay it seems to be sea sickness, i can give you an injection that will deal with that for the remainder of the trip, once i give it to you have a sleep for a couple hours and you should feel better

'okay.. he gave bea the injection and than collected his stuff to leave

'this will be charged to your room

'that fine doctor thank you for coming... he left and allie laid with bea while she fell asleep and allie decided to just relax and watch a movie for a while, someone knocked on the door an hour later and she went and opened it seeing debbie

'hey deb

'hey hows mum?

'the doctor came and gave her an injection she should be okay when she wakes

'thats good, do you need anything? boomer and i were thinking of getting pizza and coming to have have lunch with you

'you dont have to do that deb

'we want to plus its pretty hot outside today so were gonna go swimming after, hopefully mum is better by than, 

'okay than that would be great, get me a meat lovers pizza and your mum will have some of that when she wakes

'alright we will be back soon

'okay here take the key and let yourselves in and tell boomer not to be loud

'see ya soon.... allie went and sat beside bea who instinctively laid her head on allie's lap as she slept, allie watched tv as her fingers ran through red curls, debbie and boomer came 20 minutes later with pizza handing one over to allie and sitting on the floor boomer, allie tried to move but bea didnt want to let go of her so she just stayed seated on the bed, 

'so its pretty hot out ay deb?

'yea its boiling, we went out to get drinks and sweated straight away

'oh shit, when your mum wakes we will see if she feels okay we might join you in the pool

'i want to go.... bea grumbled and allie moved the box to see bea looking at her

'hey babe how you feeling?

'much better 

'good are you hungry?

'yea... she said and grabbed a piece of pizza from the box and began munching on it

'you recon your up for a swim?

'i think after more pizza its a great idea and everyone better put lots of sunscreen on... they all groaned

'yes mum

'yes boss... boomer said

'yes babe we will dont worry

'good.... bea said her mouth full making allie giggle.... they finished eating and got changed into swimmers, they grabbed towels and there stuff and headed up to the lido deck and out to the pool

'woah shit it is hot

'deb where is your hat?

'i didnt bring one, none of us did

'well can someone go and get hats its too hot out here

'i will go, you 3 go find some seats i will be back in 5 minutes there is a shop just inside those doors.... allie went back inside and to the shop choosing a hat for each of them and after paying went outside to the others

'here guys put these on... they put the hats on and sunscreen before jumping in the water allie swimming under water and through bea's legs coming up to stand in front of a laughing bea

'cheeky girl

'cant help it with you, you feeling okay?

'im good, my throat is a little sore from throwing up but it will be fine in a couple hours stop stressing

'your my girl i will always worry about you... she kissed bea's lips and than picked her up and dumped her in the water boomer and debbie laughing, bea came out from the water her hair all over her face as she pushed it back and looked at allie

'your so gonna pay for that allie.... allie's eyes went wide and tried to run off but was grabbed by bea and she picked her up like a light weight and threw her into the water laughing, they messed around for a while till it got a little too hot and decided to go to bingo so went to there rooms and had a shower and got dressed, once dressed they went to the show room and got there tickets and dabbers and found seats

'alright does anyone want a drink or snack?

'coke and twisties for me please... debbie said

'same for me blondie

'okay and babe?

' a bottle of water and do they have any fruit?

'they have fruit salad

'than one of them please

'sure beautiful... allie signalled a waitress and she placed the order and the waitress returned with there drinks and snacks and bingo started, allie smiled when bea had her head down and dabber in one hand and the other she had on allie's knee rubbing it gently, there were 10 games meaning ten prizes ranging from $300-$1300 being the last one and the biggest of the day, there were a lot of people so they though they would never be able to get a win but on the 5th game debbie screamed 

'BINGO!!

'you won deb?

'i did mum

'go and get your prize baby... debbie went up onto the stage and her ticket was checked and she was given her prize and came and sat back down

'how much did ya win?

'$600 woah thats a lot, here mum you take it

'i dont want it thats yours

'but i dont need it, here allie you take it you have given me so much already.... she tried to hand it to allie but allie gently pushed her hand back

'no sweety its yours, you won it so keep it and if you dont use it on this trip than take it home with you, i dont want or need it

'umm okay than... they continued to play and boomer won one of the games taking $900 and than it was the big final game

'you guys ready any of us could win it... allie said, they went through the numbers and no one had called bingo yet, bea was taking a sip of her water when the next number was called out and debbie jumped up 

'BINGO!!!!!! she yelled out making bea empty half a bottle on herself as she scared her

'holy shit again deb

'yep... she said a big smile on her face as she walked onto the stage the lady checking her ticket

'well well well little lady it seems you have your second win for the day congratulations... she handed debbie the envelope and she went and sat back with allie, bea and boomer

'holy crap deb you won $1900 today

'i know boomer how cool

'what are you gonna do with it deb?

'well i want to give it to allie because she has given us so much money on here but by the look im getting from her she wont take it

'and you would be right, go shopping deb, go enjoy it... debbie nodded

'i will, alright lets go to the room so i can put the money away and we can go for dinner... they went to the room and allie set up the security box for her and she put her money in there and than they took off to dinner, as they sat down in the dining room they looked through the menu's 

'mum we have an island tomorrow are we gonna do a shore tour?

'yes i booked one for us so be up and ready at 9, we will have breakfast and than head off

'where are we going?

'pack your swimmers were going to the blue lagoon with an amazing water fall

'okay sounds good to me, what do you guys want to do after dinner?

'im going to the club tonight.. said boomer

'well there showing a movie in the showroom so maybe me, allie and you can go watch and we can get ice cream?

'sure im in, what are they showing?

'a new movie called i feel pretty

'sweet sounds good to me... they had dinner and as boomer went to get changed the other 3 went tot he ice cream shop and got an ice cream and went to the showroom, once the movie finished they headed back to the room allie and bea dragging debbie into there room and to lay down with them, it was a tight squeeze but they managed to fit, they lay silently for a while till debbie spoke up

'i love our family... bea smiled

'me too deb

'me 3... allie piped up 'i never had a family like this its nice

'us neither, its always been me and been me and mum against him but now he is gone we can be free, you make our family complete allie, i love you.... allie smiled wide and wiped her tears 'ah your such a softy... debbie nudged the blonde and they all laughed

'shut up i cant help it, i love you too deb and i love you babe

'i love you both very much... they ended up falling asleep together

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

debbie had tried to get out of bed and go to her room to leave her mum and allie to sleep but allie pulled her back down wrapping her arm around her and falling back asleep, they woke up at 7.30 debbie stretching like a cat

'MOOOOOOORNIIIIIING!!! she yelled out

'too loud deb... bea groaned

'sorry mum i know your tender in the morning... she kissed her mum and allie's cheek 'im going to get boomer up and get ready see you at 9 dont be late... she jumped out of bed and left the room, allie snuggled into bea bringing the blanket over them

'you cant go back to sleep allie she will come back in and you will be in trouble, she has a six sense and knows whats going on

'i know but your so warm babe, can we just lay here for 20 minutes and than we can get ready?

'okay i will set the alarm but no later.... they got out of bed 20 minutes later and each had a shower and got dressed, bea packed there backpack with sunscreen and towels, putting on there sunnies and hate they left there room and debbie and boomer were waiting for them

'lets eat im hungry

'of course you are, alright lets go... after having breakfast they got a bottle of cold water each and some snacks before going through the same process of getting off the ship to the tander boat and they arrived on the island after 10 minutes and got off

'wow its beautiful here, whats it called? allie asked

'this is champagne bay because the water is so clear and warm... said debbie 'alright mum where do we go for the tour?

'over to the shore tour shop... they went there and checked in there names and were given special passes

'alright girls your my first tour so stick together while we are walking, dont touch any of the plants it could be poison ivy, when we get to the waterfall you will have an an hour there to swim, everyone ready?

'yep lets go... debbie and bea slung the backpacks over there shoulders and they all began walking, as they walked the guide pointed out some plants and explained what animals are in the forest and so forth, at some stage allie stopped in her tracks causing bea to crash right into her but managed to hold them both up

'shit allie why did you stop?

'babe look... she nodded her head towards the tree that had a huge green snake wrapped around one of the branches

'holy shit a snake... debbie, boomer and the guide heard bea say snake and they turned around and looked

'woah mum dont go near it

'as if i would

'its alright ladies as long as you dont disturb the snake it wont touch you, this is there home so just dont go near it

'can i take a photo?

'yes but no flash... debbie put her camera on her phone on and turned the flash off before taking a couple picks, she also took a selfie with the snake in the back, she handed it to the guide and took a photo with all of them and the snake in the back and by shear luck the snake lifted its face perfectly to be in the pic, they all laughed when they saw the photo

'come on ladies lets get to the water fall its hot and we all need a swim, its just up here... they walked for a further 10 minutes and finally passed a bunch of trees till they cleared to this huge water fall and to say it was stunning would be an understatement 

'wow this is amazing guys

'it really is deb, snap a few photos yea?

'oh for sure... debbie and allie took a few minutes to take photos of the waterfall and them as well even managing to get one of boomer jumping into the water

'okay lets get in im sweating

'girls you can put your stuff on this rock here and go swimming... stripping to there bikini's they all got in even swimming around

'its so warm, like a bath

'it is over here but if you go under the waterfall its a little colder but so worth it, 

'oh lets go mum... they all swam over to the water and as they got closer the warm did get a little cooler but nothing bad its was like getting into a pool, they stood under the waterfall it was amazing the water was light but heavy at the same time, bea watched as allie faced upwards her eyes closed and the water cascading over her face and body, 'god she looks so beautiful' she thought as she walked over to allie and wrapped her arms around her body from behind kissing her shoulder, allie put her arms over bea's as they stood there together just enjoying the sound of the water falling, debbie had a water camera and took some photos of the waterfall from the inside and when she saw her mum and allie she just had to snap a few pics of them being so loving to each other, they guide came and took a few photos of them under the waterfall before they swam around a bit longer, they got out and sat on the rocks to dry off before heading to another part, they walked about 30 minutes till they came to an area that said open springs which had 4 spas 

'alright girls here we have open springs which is spas heated some way, no one is sure how there heated but for as long as anyone has been here these spas have been heated up so go on enjoy yourselves you have about 40 minutes here.... boomer and debbie rushed to share one, the guide went to the furthest one and bea and allie of course shared one, getting into the hot water it was quite warm but oh so soothing on there tired bodies from walking, 

'fuck this feels so good babe

'i know its great, my legs are sore from the walking and this is helping

'bea maybe we should get a spa put in at home? 

'you recon?

'oh yea the things we could do in it

'hmm like what? bea knew exactly what allie was thinking and she really wanted to hear it... allie slid closer to bea and kissed her cheek

'lets see, i could have you sitting on my lap knuckle deep inside of you, my mouth sucking on your neck or kissing those sexy lips of yours, or i could dive under water and suck on your clit while my hands are squeezing your beautiful breasts, or i could... bea moaned

'yep yep i got it, thats enough

'is it turning you on? allie whispered in bea's ear and bea nodded

'yea so why dont you stop till we get to our room

'if i dont? allie challenged

'than you wont get any for the rest of the trip, i will have to touch myself... it was allie's turn to moan and bea kissed her

'i will behave i guess, i cant go a week without you touching me bea

'good, tonight you, me, the bed, your all mine novak

'cant wait.... bea felt allie's hand run down the side of her hip down to in between her legs and gently rub bea on her sensitive part and bea blushed and hid her face in allie's neck from the embarrassment, after they finished in the spas they walked another 45 minutes till they got back to the guide's shop again

'i hope you enjoyed yourselves ladies

'we did very much so thank you so much, 

'your very welcome we have one more thing for you, over here is a little set up where you can hold a snake and take photos if any of your would like to do it?

'oh shit um who wants to do it? deb? boom? allie?

'i will do it

'me too

'me to i guess

'i guess we all will do it

'great if it gets too much than just tell me and we can take the snake off, the snake doesnt bite come follow me...... they followed her to the set up where others were taking photos with the snake and a couple of workers were, come there turn debbie went first followed by boomer than and when allie's turn came up she held the snake but her body was shaking profusely and bea went to stand beside her and wrap an arm around her waist

'its alright babe it wont bite you

'i know, i dont even know why im shaking so much

'its just the adrenaline, just breath and relax to take the photo.... they quickly took the photo of allie on her own and than of them both before they took the snake off them and headed back to the boat, 20 minutes later they were back on the ship and heading towards there rooms

'mum can we do a late dinner at say 7.30?

'yea sure deb

'good cause i need a shower and a nap... bea laughed

'we all do i think, boomer looks like she may pass out

'alright so see you at say 7.30 at the dinner room?

'soo you than... they entered there rooms and allie went for a shower first and than bea, when bea came out dressed and clean she saw allie fast asleep on the bed so she got in beside her and set her alarm to get up at 7 before she too fell asleep

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

waking up when the alarm went up allie groaned she pulled the blanket over her head causing bea to giggle

'baby we have to get up for dinner

'but im tired... allie whined, moving closer to the blonde she put her arm around her and moved her hand to her breast while kissing her neck

'but after dinner you get dessert

'dessert? allie moaned

'yea, you, me, this bed remember?

'hmm how can i forget, lets get ready the quicker we go the quicker i get to have you... allie jumped out of bed and went to freshen up and get changed bea chuckling and getting up to do the same, once they were both ready they took off to dinner finding boomer and debbie there waiting for them

'hope you werent here long?

'nah just ten minute, we were at the top for the last half an hour its so beautiful out there mum, after we had a nap we got an ice cream and sat on the top top deck and watched the sun go down it was beautiful

'sounds fun maybe we can do it together tomorrow

'for sure

'so what looks good tonight?

'they have a special pork belly with mash, carrots and gravy

'oh thats sounds good im having that

'me too babe

'deb what are you going to have?

'boomer and i are gonna share a pasta, garlic bread and ceasar salad

'alright lets order im hungry..... bea called the waiter over and placed the order

'so mum i was thinking

'oh dont hurt yourself baby... they all laughed

'oh funny mother

'sorry sorry go on

'well tomorrow night shane has the night off and i was thinking dinner at the steakhouse altogether so you all can get to know him better? i mean if your up for it cause if your not its fine, i would understand if you dont feel comfortable..... debbie rambled on until bea put her hand on her arm

'debbie relax and breath, of course i would like to get to know him better dinner sounds great

'really?

'yes of course deb

'okay than i will book us a table for 6.30 

'great im excited to eat there

'its so good mum you will love it.... there food came and they ate dinner and than headed upstairs to sit outside on the lido deck for a cocktail, once they were up there they ordered drinks and sat down to relax

'mum what are you and allie doing tonight?

'not much just have a couple drinks and maybe an early night we are both still tired from today, how about you 2?

'there going to have a 30's and under party up here in about an hour so were gonna hang out here

'boomer is over 30

'hey shuu bea no one needs to know that... bea and allie giggled 'i can pass for 30

'i guess you can try booms... after bea and debbie had a couple drinks they headed down to there room stopping at the shop to grab some snacks if needed, walking into the room it had been cleand and the bed turned down, bea put the stuff they bought on the table and turned around to speak but was taken off guard when allie walked to her and pulled her into a dirty kiss taking her breath away, picking bea up in her arms allie spun around and put her down on the bed laying on top of the beautiful red head, pulling back a little to look into those chocolate brown eyes 

'your so beautiful... bea shyly smiled and blushed 'i love that blush... allie made love to bea's body over and over again and bea doing the same to allie's amazing body both falling asleep a few hours later, they were both sleeping peacefully when there was a knock on the door that woke them both and upon checking the time it was 3am

'who the hell is it?

'i dont know let me check.... bea went to the door followed by allie and opened the door to see 2 security officers with boomer and debbie clothes dripping wet both looking very shifty

'whats going on?

'hi miss sorry to wake you but do you know these 2?

'i should say no but yes thats my daughter and my friend why? what did they do?

'well firstly this one drunk herself stupid and danced on the bar which is not allowed, the little one thought it would be a great idea to drop alcohol on the bar and light it on fire for the older one to dance on it, than they decided to get banana splits and eat it in the swimming pool and than go swimming which is not allowed after dark due to no guard, once we got them out they got everyone to start chanting there names and cheer them on till we finally got them away and bought them here, we have bared there cruise cards for 24 hours meaning they cant buy anything for 24 hours

'im so sorry, thank you for bringing them back

'its no problem just make sure you get them in there room

'i will thank you... the officer left and bea opened the door to boomer and debbie's room

'get in now... they walked in both looking down and sat on the bed, allie went in with bea trying hard not to giggle, bea stared at them her hands on her hips

'either of you wanna explain why it was a good idea to go swimming and eat ice cream in the pool? and how about the fire on the bar? omg what have you 2 been up to? boomer and debbie didnt say anything just shared a look 

'dont look at each other look at me and give me an explanation

'we dont have one mum, we kinda got carried away

'carried away? 

'its not her fault bea its mine

'its both your faults, what were you both thinking? it went silent for a couple minutes and allie could sense bea's frustration

'alright guys you 2 go to bed we will talk about this tomorrow, babe lets go to bed 

'fine... bea huffed and walked out

'go to bed and hopefully she will calm down by tomorrow

'alright, we really are sorry

'i know deb, good night..... allie went back to her room and got into bed with bea pulling her into her chest

'babe it will be okay

'i know its just who thought about lighting a bar on fire or eating in the pool at 3 o'clock in the morning... allie laughed, letting out a full belly laugh

'allie its not funny

'oh babe it really is, we knew they would get into trouble im just surprised it took 4 days for it to happen

'yea i know, there such trouble makers together... allie giggled

'you have to laugh about it not much else to do... bea grumbled 'go to sleep baby good night

'good night baby.... they fell asleep not too long later

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day bea and allie went up to the lido deck sitting down just having finished breakfast and both watched a sheepishly walking debbie and boomer coming towards them and sitting down, they kept there head down for a few minutes playing with there fingers nervously, debbie eventually looked at her mum taking a big breath

'im sorry i was an idiot, i shouldnt have dont something so stupid i got caught up with some other kids and i did stupid shit im really sorry

'your smarter than that deb

'yea i know im really sorry.... bea saw how remorseful debbie was 

'its okay just please dont so something so stupid again

'i wont i promise

'good... bea looked at boomer

'your an adult but what you did was really stupid

'i know bea, i didnt mean to get that drunk and than i didnt realise how stupid we were being

'obviously very stupid... allie giggled

'ah yea i know, im sorry for being an idiot

'just please be a little smarter next time... boomer nodded

'we will

'good

'well now thats all sorted what was it like to swim at night?

'ALLIE!!! bea swatted her laughing

'what? it sounds like fun

'oh it was, you would love it allie... they all laughed when boomer talked about it excitedly, debbie and boomer had breakfast and they all decided to go to there room and grab there swimming stuff and relax by the pool for a while, finding a few chairs they stripped down and put sunscreen on, allie, debbie and boomer went into the water as bea lay on one of the sun loungers wanting to get some sun, she had been laying there for almost 40 minutes when she felt cold water on her stomach and she opened her eyes to see blue eyes and a cheeky grin, allie was standing over her and her hair had dripped over her stomach

'hey babe you looked so relaxed over here i thought i would ruin it for ya

'you could never ruin anything for me... pulling allie down she kissed the blonde's soft lips tickling her in the sides

'ah bea stooooooop..... they both laughed and fell off the seat bea landing on top of allie

'oh shit my ass..... bea was a giggling mess and allie loved the sound 'i fucking love you.. bea stopped laughing and smiled

'i love you to beautiful.. they kissed and bea got up pulling allie up

'im gonna get us ice cream what do you want bea?

'mint choc chip please

'alright, hey guys im getting ice cream what do you want?

'banana choc nut... they both replied and allie went to the ice cream shop looking at the menu, there were quite a few options and got the 2 trouble makers banana splits with nuts and chocolate sauce, she got bea mint choc chip in a cup with sprinkles and got herself the clown with is her flavor ice cream in a cup (tiramisu) with nuts, sprinkles, lollies, m&m's and caramel sauce, they gave her the tray with the sweets along with a bottle of water and glasses of ice for each of them, she took it to the table they had and put it down handing out the sweets and drinks and they sat down enjoying it, bea couldnt help but laugh as allie and debbie were eating ice cream like it was going out of style, bea wiped some ice cream from allie's mouth who shyly smiled

'sorry

'dont worry i know how much you love ice cream and i happen to think its so damn cute... it doesnt happen often but allie blushed making boomer and debbie tease them both, after they had there ice cream they swam for a bit longer when it was announced that at about 9 pm will have a night movie and you can sit in the pool watching it as it will be on the projector

'oh that sounds cool mum can we come after dinner?

'yea sure deb it should be fun, boomer allie you up for it?

'babe i really wanted to go to the club tonight

'you can go with boomer

'nah i wanted to go with you

'baby i dont feel like clubbing tonight, im happy to hang out with debbie in the pool watching the movie, you go with boomer we dont have to do anything together

'you wont be mad

'of course not but please dont get into trouble like they did last night

'we wont i promise

'good, alright should we go upstairs to the top to watch the sun go down and than we can get ready for dinner?

'sounds good... they went up and found some loungers and debbie and boomer took one each with allie and bea laying on another together, the sun going down really was beautiful and as the sun hit the red heads hair and jawline allie couldnt help but feel so lucky to have such a beautiful woman in her arms, they went to the room and had showers and got ready for dinner, allie had a beautiful blue dress with silver heels having her hair straight, bea had her leather pants with a crisp white shirt rolled up and black boots with er curls down and out, 

'you look beautiful babe

'so do you baby, shall we go get deb and boomer?

'lets go... they exited there room to see debbie and boomer coming out, boomer had on a nice pair of black pants and a red v top with boots and debbie had a red dress on with black heels

'look at you 2 gorgeous girls.... boomer blushed as debbei giggled, they went to dinner and shane was there waiting for them, debbie going over to him and he kissed her cheek and they all sat down, dinner went well and the food was amazing they all stuffed themselves and bea had gotten to learn more about shane who was very forth coming with some of his past, well most of it and bea was very appreciative about that

'so whats your plans?

'well after this cruise i have 2 more booked in and than im starting to do my year 12 online as they wont let me in school which is fine because i can work,

'what work are you going to be doing?

'not sure yet but i want to work full time to keep me busy and keep myself out of trouble

;well if you get your security license i can give you work

'really? 

'yes i am re-opening my security business up when we get back home and i can give you work you just need to get your license

'that would be amazing thank you

'we all need a hand up sometimes so im happy to help

'thank you so much... they finished off dinner with allie paying even though bea tried allie didnt allow her, shane had an early night so headed to his room thanking them for dinner, the other headed to there room mostly for bea and debbie to change into there swimmers

'are you sure you dont mind me going out?

'of course not, we are all here to have fun and i want you to do whatever you want, now can you please tie this up?

'sure... allie tied the tie on bea's bikini kissing up her spine to her neck

'allie dont start that now.. allie chuckled

'sorry babe couldnt help myself... she took a step back 'im going with boomer i will see you after 

'you sure will have fun baby..... allie left and debbie came into her room a few minutes later

'you ready mum?

'i am should we get snacks?

'absolutely... they went to the shop and got some snacks before going up to the pool and spa area

'pool or spa deb?

'spa for sure... going to one of the spare spa's they put there stuff down and got in the waiter taking there drink order and bringing them a champagne for bea and a coke for debbie, they really enjoyed there night and the movie was funny and being in the water was so fun although half way through there skin crinkled so they got out and lay on there towels, once finished they went to there rooms to have an early night, a couple hours later bea heard someone at the door trying to open it and she knew it was a drunk allie as it doesnt take this long to open a door, after a few minutes she watched as allie fell through the door giggling

'shuuu... she said to no one as boomer had gone to her room and bea giggled quietly wanting to see what allie was going to do she stayed laying down peaking out from the blanket, allie got herself up and closed the door, she walked inside trying to take her dress off but it got stuck half way and than she lost her balance falling again

'fucks sake... she mumbled and sat against the wall her dress half on and half off, bea took pity on her and got out of bed crouching in front of her

'allie are you okay?

;i didnt mean to wake you

'its fine, here let me help you.. taking the dress off she smiled when allie's hair was all over her face and she moved it from her eyes

'there you are beautiful, did you have fun? allie nodded

'yea but i missed you, did you have fun with deb?

'yes we had heaps of fun...

'thats good ... allie mumbled her eyes closing

'lets get you to bed... helping allie up she laid her in bed and she fell asleep straight away, bea got in and snuggled into the blonde falling asleep as well


	28. fun times

allie had the biggest hangover as they sat out on the deck by the pool, she didnt realise how much she drank till it was too late and stumbled into the room, thankfully she had the best girlfriend and bea helped her into bed last night, when she woke up she felt extremely sick and bea had been sweet enough to go and get some neurofen from the shop and she took a couple downing half a bottle of water with them, bea told her to stay in bed but allie didnt want to waste a day in bed so got up and with bea's help got into her bikini and they were now laying by the pool, boomer never got hungover so she and debbie were currently playing in the pool and bea was laying on the lounger right next to allie, they had a swim for about an hour and than allie felt queazy, allie had on her sunnies and hat on with bea's hand in her hair scratching lightly at her scalp to help her head ache

'baby you need to eat and drink lots of fluids

'i know but the thought of it makes my stomach churn

'im going to get us lunch, i will get you something that wont make you sick

'okay thank you and im sorry... before bea went to walk away she turned back to allie and crouched down by her

'why are you apologising?

'because i was an idiot and got drunk

'i dont care if you got drunk, did you enjoy yourself?

'i did, it was so much fun

'than thats all i care about, i want you to have fun baby and yea you maybe drank a bit too much but i only say that because i can tell your suffering right now... kissing allie's head she smiled 'i love you beautiful girl

'i love you too babe

'i wont be long... allie nodded and bea went inside to the buffet and grabbed a tray placing 3 plates on it, debbie and boomer had eaten already so it was just for bea and allie although she would fill one of the plates of fruit for them all, once going through the lines of food she was happy with her choices and carried the tray back to the table they had there and than quickly went to the bar and got 2 bottles of water and a bottle of juice and took them back to allie

'here babe a water and juice for you, take little sips so you dont upset your tummy, this plate is yours a ham sandwich and some salad and than there's this plate for us to share of mixed fruit, eat slowly okay

'okay thank you babe.... bea sat back eating from her own plate of chicken, rice, hot chips, salad and corn... allie managed half her meal but had lots of fruit which bea was happy for, once they finished eating one of the waiters cleared there plates and they lay back enjoying the sun which was a little strong so bea made sure allie and herself had sunscreen on also bugging debbie and boomer to put it on, bea pulled them out of the water

'mum we dont need it, were fine

'dont argue deb just dry yourself and let me put it on

'fine... once debbie and boomer had sunscreen boomer whispered to debbie

'your mums a hard ass

'i heard that boomer... debbie and boomer giggled like school kids 'get out of here ya little shits... bea laughed as she sat down with allie who evidently has her eyes closed

'allie lets go to the room so you can sleep

'im just resting my eyes bea, im fine

'allie please lets go to the room so we can both rest, you will get sun stroke if you sleep here

'what about boomer and debbie?

'they will be swimming for a while dont worry

'alright.... bea told debbie and boomer there going to the room for a nap and will see them at dinner at 7, wrapping her arm around allie's waist they walked back to there room and bea opened the door, 

'babe im going to the bathroom go lay down... allie crawled on the bed and dropped in the middle crawling into a ball, bea used the bathroom and by the time she came out allie was fast asleep, bea got into bed and pulled allie into her body and flicked the tv on, she put the air con on as it was quite warm and lay there watching a movie, she too fell asleep not too long later. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

allie felt better when she woke from her sleep, she opened her eyes to brown eyes staring at her, bea was tracing her finger around her face and allie shyly smiled, bea was so affectionate without even realising and allie had never felt so loved than she did with bea, bea made her feel like she was the most important person in the world 

'how are you feeling?

'better, thanks for looking after me

'anytime, i happen to love looking after you

'well thats good to hear, what time is it?

'5.45

'i guess we need to start getting ready for dinner?

'we sure do

'whats the plan for after dinner?

'not sure yet, we will speak to the girls at dinner and figure it out

'okay well im gonna shower first unless you want to join me? allie smirked

'as much as i would love that the shower is tiny and i fancy showering properly

'okay fine i wont be long, but before i go... pulling bea closer to her she kissed her lips softly 'hmm i needed that.... jumping out of bed she made her way to the bathroom undressing as she went and as she was about to enter the bathroom she was now naked and as she turned to face bea her eyes were on allie's ass

'hey babe? bea looked up 'stop staring... she giggled and went into the shower, bea chuckled and shook her head

'cheeky little shit.... she said to herself, an hour later they were both dressed casual, they held hands as they walked to the dining room and debbie and boomer were there so they went to the table

'hey mum, hey allie you feeling better?

'much better thank you... they sat down and scanned the menu

'what are you girls having?

'me and boomer are having the pesto crusted lamb chops with chips, salad and gravy

'mm that sounds good, bea what are you having?

'im gonna have the duck with mash and honey carrots, what are you gonna have?

'the steak with mash, salad and mushroom sauce... they placed the order and chatted while waiting

'deb what are you doing after dinner? whats on?

'we were gonna ask you the same thing, i know there's a show in the showroom called voices of the world, it says in the brochure that its singers from all different countries singing and preforming, i think i want to go to that if your up for it?

'sounds good to me, allie?

'yep sure

'sweet, boomer?

'yea im up for it, i want a relaxing night with my homies... they all laughed 

'good so its on in an hour and a half so lets eat and than go up to the lido deck to relax for a bit and than we can get dessert and go get some good seats

'sounds good debbie...they had dinner which turned out to be amazing and than went up to the lido deck, there were some others there a group of 5 which turned out to be a lesbian couple and a husband and wife with there son who was 12 and they ended up sitting all together

'so tell us about yourselves... the guys said 

'well im allie novak and this sexy one here is my girlfriend bea and her daughter debbie, thats bea's best friend boomer, 

'wait i know that name allie novak... he said tapping his chin 'oh shit your that woman, the one that helps others get out of violent relationships and children out of domestic house holds, damn your an absolute legend... allie blushed and bea smiled holding allie's hand

'yep thats my girl, how do you know about allie?

'im a police man and we send a lot of people her way, you have helped so many people including my sister

'really? 

'yea she was involved with a woman and they were together for 4 years, unbeknown to myself and anyone else really she was abusing my sister from the start

'im really sorry, how did you find out? allie asked

'i was on duty and a call came through about a shooting and when i heard the address my heart sank, i never drove so fast in my life and when i got there the ambulance had my sister on a stretcher and putting her into the ambulance, thats when i found out everything and on that night she tried to leave her girlfriend and she shot her in the stomach, when i went to the hospital i saw her medical history and i couldnt believe how many times she had been in the hospital, she was so good at hiding it and i knew i failed her, 

'you didnt fail her she was just really good at hiding it, how is she now?

'after it happened and she recovered she lived with us for a while but her ex was out on bail and kept showing up and harassing her so we contacted you guys and you set her up some where secretly 

'wait hold on, your sister is her name emily?

'yea it sure is

'oh wow i remember her, this is only recent like maybe 4-5 months ago

'yea thats right

'i know kaz keeps a watchful eye on everyone but i remember emily, when i met her she was so frightened but i hear she is doing well

'she is, she is trying to move on with her life, her ex got 22 years jail a couple months ago, emily has a new job and a new partner that adores her, i told emily she has to tell me if anything ever happens again and to not be shy or embarrassed 

'thats great, im so glad to hear she is doing well, i will make sure to check up on her when we get back

'im sure she would love that but be careful... he chuckled

'why?

'she thinks your smoking hot and voiced that to us.. he laughed as bea scowled 'its okay bea emily knows allie is taken and she is happy with her new partner... allie smirked she loved jealous bea

'babe dont be jealous

'im not jealous..... bea said

'really? bea shrugged

'okay maybe a little, your mine... allie kissed her lips

'always babe...... debbie made a gagging noise along with boomer 

'ugh you 2 make me sick...... the whole group laughing, bea pushing debbie playfully

'shush up you, alright lets get to the show, do you guys want to join?

'is that the voices one?

'sure is, we wanted a relaxing night so a show and maybe back up here after

'we would love too, come on guys.... they all really enjoyed the show and went back up to the open deck and spent a few hours up there chatting and laughing, aaron the guys name got everyone's attention when he saw his son 12 year old even walk up to debbie and boomer and sit with them, they could all over hear the conversation, the kid seemed to have all the moves, he looked at debbie and smirked cheekily

'hey beautiful... debbie giggled

'hey evan, whats up?

'not much just thought i would come and hang with a beautiful woman

'oh yea did ya find one? debbie said wanting to see where he was going with this

'im looking at her, your so damn beautiful

'thank you evan but im kinda seeing someone

'so you have a boyfriend, i think you need 2..... boomer snickered and debbie looked over at everyone else watching them all tried hard not to laugh

'thats really sweet but your a little too young for me

'oh im sorry i though you needed a prince charming and i need my princess, how about you come with me and i will show how a lady should be treated... turning to face evan fully she looked him in the eyes and touched his hand with her finger

'okay lets go... if evans face could get any redder he might have fainted as he went silent

'r.r.really? he stuttered out and stood up 

'no sorry your still too young, dont worry even you will find someone your own age... she ruffled his hair and took off to the bar to grab a drink,

'evan buddy come here, you struck out but its okay... aaron said and evan came over and sat next to his dad

'you alright buddy?

'im good dad, she wants me though

'clearly she cant hold back

'hey bea can you put in a good word for me please?

'she really likes shane but sure i will give it a try

'thats all i ask...t hey all giggled

'alright sweet talker lets go its getting late, you all ready? they all nodded 'it was really good meeting you girls, we have an island tomorrow and were going on a shore tour do you want to join us?

'which tour is it?

'the one to the local zoo

'um what do you guys think? you want to go to the zoo tomorrow?

'sure mum

'sure babe

'yea alright bea

'okay great, lets meet here at 10 and have breakfast before we head out

'sounds good see you than... they departed and went back to there rooms, debbie and boomer went to there room and bea and allie did the same, as they stripped down they got into bed snuggling into each others body

'the zoo will be fun tomorrow bea, it will have different animals and more native to the land

'yea it will be cool.... bea yawned 

'tired?

'yea sorry

'its fine beautiful go to sleep, good night i love you

'i love you too baby... they fell asleep not too long later

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day they were getting ready to meet the others for breakfast and than go out to the island, bea couldnt help but think how freaking cute allie looked in her cargo shorts, black singlet, sunnies flip flops and hat, allie was standing by the mirror and bea came up behind her putting sunscreen on her

'thank you babe if it wasnt for you i would forget

'anytime beautiful... bea realised everytime she called allie beautiful she would get shy and blush a little and she loved that, it was always bea blushing bright red and it was good to know she could do the same to allie, bea dressed in jean short, t-shirt, flip flops, sunnies and a hat as well with a bag slung over her shoulders which bea had put a couple bottles of water and some snacks in there with the first aid kit from the room just in case

'you ready to go babe?

'i sure am... taking allie's hand they walked out and knocked on the girls door it flinging open a minute later

'morning mama, morning allie

'hey baby you 2 ready?

'we sure are, come on booms.... they headed up to the deck and joined the group for breakfast

'morning girls how did you all sleep?

'we were out as soon as our heads hit the pillow

'us too, hey deb i think you broke evans heart last night... he smiled and nudged his son

'ah dont worry evan you will find a girl your own age, you just make sure you treat her right okay? he nodded

'i will be a gentleman

'good boy... they had breakfast and than took the familiar route down to the tandem boats that took the out to the island

'debbie what island is this?

'its called noumea

'its so beautiful here... when they got off the boat they had dances dancing a native dance and they stood and watched and took photos, there were kids running around trying to get a hand out and allie was already ready for them and handed them each $20 to about 20 of them, a man that looked very superior must have seen this and came over to the group

'you must be allie?

'how do you know that?

'i am the chief here, i have heard from another elder about what you have done for the community, i would like to thank you myself you didnt have to do what you did

'they needed help so i did whatever i could

'those families you helped now have everything they need for at least 1 month and that is massive, thank you so much for your help it is immensely appreciated

'your more than welcome 

'where will you be going today?

'we will be going to your local zoo

'oh you will love it, please if you will when you come back i would like it if you and your group joined us for a ritual we have every day for our special visitors

'oh umm babe?

'yes of course we would love too, aaron?

'definitely we would love too, we will be back in a few hours

'our tents are right over there we will see when you come back, go and enjoy

'thank you chief... they walked off to the store that said shore tours and aaron went up to the guy there

'hi i have us booked in for the zoo tour and we have 4 extra coming with us

'i and welcome, i just need your names please and payment for the 4 new one... bea paid for the tours and they were taken to a nearby bus and got on, debbie looked scared already after the last ride in a taxi

'baby im gonna sit with debbie

'okay babe i will sit behind with boomer... debbie was about to sit when bea pulled her into her lap and wrapped her arms around her and kissing her cheek

'what are you doing mum? she giggled 

'i want you to sit with me

'what about allie?

'im right behind you no worries... debbie looked at her mum thankful

'thanks i was a little scared after last time

'i know baby.... the others sat down and the van took off it was only a 20 minute drive and when pulled up and seeing the smile on debbie's face was worth everything in the world, they got out and walked towards the entrance, they were given pink wrist bands as special visitors and entered the zoo, debbie was so excited almost bouncing around, debbie absolutely loved animals and although bea had always wanted to take her to the zoo but harry never let her wanting to know exactly where she was every second and he even started timing her when she went to the shop or to get food and if she took too long she would get a beating, 

'oh my god mum look look... debbie pointed and pulled bea towards one of the cages 

'sorry guys she has never been to the zoo... she said over her shoulder

'its fine bea we are right behind you girls... aaron replied and the group followed debbie and bea to the caged that had lions

'woah there so big... allie choked out her eyes wide, bea saw how scared allie got as a couple lions crept towards them but there was no way of getting out of the cages, wrapping an arm around allie she held her tight

'its alright allie they cant get out

'are you sure? she mumbled shyly embarrassed of being scared

'positive baby, they cant get to you... allie nodded and held onto bea tightly, debbie was taking photos of the animals and bea, allie and boomer as well with the lions in the back round, 

'lets go see some other animals... jill said who was one of the girls int he lesbian couple, the others followed and they went on to see snakes, hippos, mercats, camels, penguins and crocodiles, they spent 3 hours walking from attraction to attraction and they decided to have some lunch as debbie, boomer and evan were complaining they were hungry. there were a few eating shops and decided on the burger place and they grabbed one of the big tables, it was just a place you get either a burger or hot dog with chips and a drink

'im going to get food, debbie what do you want?

'the chicken burger please mum

'boomer?

'the hot dog with bbq sauce

'baby what do you want? 

'i will have the veggie burger please

'alright i wont be long... amy the other girl fromt he lesbian couple followed bea to make the order for there group, they placed the order and stood talking waiting for there orders,

'so how long have you and allie been together?

'7 months, how about you and jill?

'2 and a half years

'wow its like you 2 have been together for years

'oh jills great, i never thought i would find someone like her, my last partner was a cheater and very possessive so after i finally got away from her i was single for about 3 years until jill approached me when i was out for my birthday, she was really sweet and we have been together since

'im sorry you went through such a shitty relationship

'it was shit but im happy with jill now

'thats great amy

'yea, you and allie seem to be in the honey moon period... she laughed as bea blushed

'oh god allie is amazing, i was in a really bad marriage as i told you a bit yesterday and after he almost took my life i left him and with allie along with my sister and sister in law they got me and debbie set up across the road from allie's place actually, 

'were you attracted to her straight away?

'i felt something but i didnt really understand what it meant, as she helped me move in and settle as i was injured at the time we got closer and when my sister took debbie out one day we had spent a few hours helping me we fell asleep on the couch together and than when we woke we kissed and it went from there

'thats cute, is allie the first woman you have been with?

'apart from my ex husband to be she is the only other person i have been with, im really lucky to have found someone like her and i cant imagine ever being without her, we have been through so much together and both our pasts have had a hand in that but together we are stronger

'thats great bea, umm listen jill and i we like to experiment with other couples.... bea scrunched up her face to start with until she blushed and her eyes went wide making any giggle

'oh umm okay... bea stuttered out not sure where she was going with this

'well you are absolutely beautiful and as is gorgeous and if you 2 ever want to experiment please dont hesitate to come to us... seeing bea lost for words amy continued

'relax bea im just throwing it out there, we would love to connect with you and allie on a more personal level and if your interested it would be great but if not its fine as well... unbeknown to them both allie had walked over and heard the last sentence and wasnt exactly happy with what she heard, coming up behind bea she wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned her chin on her shoulder

'what are you 2 talking about?

'well i was telling your girl here that jill and i like to experiment with other couples in the bedroom and i asked if you 2 would be willing to join us, no pressure but you 2 are beautiful and we would love to get to know each other on a more personal level but if your not interested than its fine

'sorry but i dont share, i mean look at this woman would you ever let anyone near her if she was yours? allie said making amy and allie laugh at bea's blushing face 'and that blush is just too cute

'it really is, yea i guess i wouldnt let anyone get close to her.... the food came and amy took her groups food and sat down leaving allie and bea there, allie spun bea around and kissed her so sexually bea moaned and squeezed allie's ass

'fuck allie 

'just wanted to make sure everyone knows your mine and no one else can touch you

'only you baby, there will only ever be you.... bea tucked a lock of hair behind allie's ear and they stood there staring at each other for a few minutes till debbie's voice pulled them from there haze

'were starving over here... they laughed

'sorry debbie were coming

'almost... allie mumbled and bea winked at her

'later beautiful.... taking there tray of food they went to the table and handed out the food

'mum can we go to the water part after we eat? please

'sure debbie, thats the last part anyways

'its go so many animals in there

'yea i saw the sign when we walked past before, lets eat and than we can go there.... they had lunch and headed to the water enclosure and went inside, it was a huge dome and all around had bodies of water with different animals, 

'aww mum there so cute.... debbie was literally bouncing from one foot to the other and bea couldnt be happier to see her so happy and excited, looking into the first tub they saw baby turtles debbie was snapping away some photos as they all separated looking at all the different sea creatures, they had rainbow turtles, star fish, crabs, different types of fish, eels, octopuses and sea horses, bea went to walk to another pond until allie stopped her

'babe look at the sea horses, 

'there cute

'sis you know they link tails so they dont lose each other? 

'really

'yea, they swim in pairs, your my sea horse... bea smiled as allie put her pinky finger out and bea wrapped her own around it, both laughing at how cheesy they were sounding, unbeknown to them debbie had snapped a photo with there pinkies linked and kissing quite happy with how cute it turned out, they spent a couple hours there before they were all tired and decided to leave and head back to the boat, taking the bus back the chief was waiting for them 

'i hope you enjoyed the zoo?

'we loved it, it was amazing

'thats great, i can tell your all tired so i wont take a lot of your time but i would like to share a ritual with me

'we still have a couple hours till we need to be on the ship and we can rest later so we are all yours... bea said

'great please follow me...t he whole group followed the chief to an undercover area and a few locals were around, the group and the chief sat around in a circle and the chief were handed a hand made bowl

'this here is called kava and it is a special drink from our island, please drink as much as you like except for the young ones just a couple sips for young blood and for your daughter the same, it can be quite strong

'is it like alcohol?

'not exactly but you will understand what i mean when you try it... a bowl was given to each of them and they had a few sips, allie whispered to bea

'babe my tongue went numb... bea giggled when allie was sticking her tongue out and touching her tongue

'allie stop it... she laughed

'but i cant feel it, look.... she flicked her tongue and everyone burst out laughing even the chief couldnt hold back

'it will do that to you allie, it can be quite strong if you drink a lot and it seemed you drank all of yours... allie blushed 'its fine allie we want you to enjoy yourselves, please more for everyone.. he indicated to the few men and woman around, they spent an hour with the chief learning more about the island and the people surrounding them, they went to the boat and it took them to the bigger ship and they went up to the lido deck for a drink, allie was a mess it seems kava was like a drug to her and as she sat there they all cracked up as she kept sticking her tongue out and playing with it

'oh my god allie stop it... bea giggled

'but babe were gonna have a big problem if i cant use my tongue later..... bea blushed so red and they all kept on laughing

'oh god allie

'but babe its true, i cant.... before she blurted it out bea's hand went over her mouth 

'jesus christ where going to the room for a shower before dinner

'mum boomer and i want pizza

'why dont you 2 have pizza and were gonna go to the steak place i think, if i can get this one to behave herself... she could feel allie's tongue licking her hand trying hard not to laugh

'alright mum were gonna eat up here on the deck so find us after you eat and we can figure out what were gonna do tonight

'sounds good baby, guys it was a fun day thank you so much for letting us come with you

''anytime bea it was fun, i think were gonna have pizza as well if you dont mind the company debbie and boomer?

'we would love it, 

'alright we will come find you after dinner, we have a couple hours and i think allie needs a nap.... they laughed as bea picked allie up and held her around her waist as they walked to there room, going inside allie was seemingly drunk for some reason

'jesus allie your a mess

'im fine babe, fuck your sexy... she pulled bea towards the bed and they fell on top of it bea on top of allie 

'fuck allie sorry i didnt mean to hurt you... she tried to get up but allie's hands around her held her in place

'its fine, i want you close to me, i want to feel my beautiful woman... allie hands went under bea's singlet feeling her muscles twitch

'as much as i want that we both need a shower and a nap

'im not tired... allie said and followed a yawn

'yea clearly, come on i will scrub your back

'okay fine... they had a shower and laid in bed, bea set the alarm to wake up in a couple hours other wise they would sleep right through and didnt want to do that, she had already decided to take allie to the steak place so they snuggled together and fell asleep within minutes

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

debbie had crept into there room and got into bed with squeezing between them both giggling as her mum and allie began to mumble and groan, it was just before there alarm was too go off and as allie threw the blanket over her head bea opened her eyes and smiled at the cheeky smile on her daughters face

'what are you doing cheeky?

'just hanging around

'why arent you at dinner?

'we are about to go and meet up with the others but i thought i would annoy you first, you need to get up

'i know the alarm is set... just than the alarm went and allie whined

'turn it off beaaaaaa

'i got it.. bea turned the alarm off and faced debbie

'is she always so grumpy when she wakes up? bea and debbie giggled

'only when she is really tired, she is like a big baby

'im not a baby... allie mumbled

'you are but your my baby

'damn straight... turning over to face the girls she kissed debbie's cheek 'why are you in bed with us?

'i just wanted to see you 2 before we went for dinner, boomer is getting ready

'i hope your enjoying yourself deb?

'oh so much, its been amazing, thank you both so much for this holiday its been the best time

'well we still have 4 more days as we travel back home so make sure you do everything and anything you want

'you know what i really want?

'whats that?

'tomorrow do you mind if i still mum for a few hours? things have been so crazy since mum left him and i would like to spend some time with her

'of course sweet heart, you 2 spend the day together and me and boomer will hang out 

'thanks allie, alright im going to eat im starving, i will see you up on the deck and we can decide what do to if anything... placing a kiss to bea and allie's cheek she jumped off the bed and left the room, allie scooted closer to bea and wrapped her arm around her 

'what time is dinner?

'in half an hour, im gonna have another shower to freshen up, you can dress in whatever its just casual

'i might have a shower to freshen up as well, oh and guess what babe?

'what?

'i can feel my tongue again... she smirked and bea laughed

'good you will need it later.... kissing allie she pulled her up and they had a shower and dressed than took off to the restaurant, when they got there is wasnt too busy which was good and they were seated at the far end in the quieter place and handed the menu's

'welcome ladies can i start you off with some drinks?

'just water for me please

'me too thanks

'sure i will be back in a few.... once he returned they placed there order, bea going with rump steak with garlic mash and mushroom sauce, allie had the t-bone steak with garlic mash and gravy and they shared a salad as well, they chatted over dinner about what they had done so far on the cruise and the day at the zoo both laughing at how allie had reacted to the kava, there food arrived not too long later and they began to eat

'oh god this is so yum.... bea moaned

'i know i love steak, we dont eat enough of it at home

'its because we have been so busy and a lot has been going on that we just dont take the time to cook it

'yea true, well my sweet bea i plan to make more of the good foods we love

'cant wait.... they finished eating and decided to have dessert with the others so bea paid the bill much to allie's annoyance and they headed up to the lido deck, exiting the doors they saw debbie and boomer standing acting out something and the others laughing and yelling out things,

'whats going on here? bea asked and debbie spun around smiling

'hey mama we are playing charade's, how was dinner?

'so yum, how was your dinner?

'great, we ordered a bunch of pizzas and smashed it down with coke so im happy

'so junk food aye? bea laughed

'yep pretty much mum, so what do you want to do tonight?

'dont know anyone have any ideas? bea asked the group

'i vote we stay here and play games and have lots of ice cream... evan shouted

'i agree with evan, a man after my own heart... allie beamed at him and he blushed 

'im pretty tired so a low key night im all in for... debbie said and they all agreed except for boomer who was asked by a group of people she met the other night to come to the club with them so she did so, 

'alright lets get dessert first, mum at the ice cream shop they have cakes today and every day till we get back, i recon whoever wants can get ice cream and than we get a platter of cakes and fruit to share?

'sounds good debbie, why dont you come with me to choose some?

'i will come as well bea

'alright come on aaron..... kissing allie she, debbie and aaron went to the ice cream shop and looked through everything they had, 

'mum ask if they have whole cakes it would be better to get 2-3 cakes 

'good idea deb.. walking to the guy standing behind the register

'hi miss what can i get you?

'hi im wondering do you have whole cakes? 

'yea we do i just have to get them from the back, which one are you after?

'the chocolate mud cake and debbie which other one should i get?

'get a pavlova and the caramel cheese cake

'okay the pavlova and caramel cheese cake, can i also get plates, forks and some thing to cut and serve with?

'sure give me a few minutes... the guy returned with 3 cakes and a tray with plates, forks, a serving knife and spatula, as well as some napkins 'here we go what else can i get you?

'your fruit salad there can i get 2 large bowls of that please and than we are ordering ice cream.... debbie made a couple trips with the cakes and fruit stuff to the table and than came back... they ordered an ice cream each for everyone and themselves and eba went to pay but aaron was too fast

'no aaron im paying

'no your not i will, there is more of us

'at least let me pay half?

'no no its fine bea its my treat i really want to, think of it as a thank you to you guys and allie for looking after my sister... 

'it was all allie but thank you.... they went to the table and handed out the ice cream and they all ate there own, they put together a couple of the tables and put out the cakes and fruit and they could serve themselves as they pleased, allie took evan to the bar to get everyone bottles of water, no one wanted alcohol it was just gonna be a relaxed night and it was, they chatted, laughed, played games and just enjoyed the night together, it was after midnight that they called it a night and aaron sent the leftover cakes with debbie to take to her room

'oh no no no thats not happening, she will eat it all over night by herself, debbie here you can have a piece of each one and the rest will be in our fridge that way i know you wont eat it all

'fine mum... she huffed but knew that exactly what would happen and the last time she ate lots of cake she threw up so was great full for her mum doing that, heading back to there room debbie said good night to bea and allie and went into her room crashing out as soon as her head hit the pillow after an exhausting day, bea put the cakes in the fridge and than went to undress but allie pinned her to the wall her lips attacking her neck

'fuck you smell so good bea, i cant help but touch you, all i have wanted to do is have you, touch you, taste you and feel you shake and tremble under my touch... bea's knees went week and her body had a micro orgasm making allie smirk

'so have me... she stuttered out before allie dragged her to the bed and made bea completely lose her mind over and over again, bea also had her way with allie long into the night finally falling asleep wrapped up in each other and the bed sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be one more chapter on the cruise and than they will be back home, plenty of things coming up, harry, channing and drama but for know i hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter


	29. i love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it has been a while but i have been so busy and i went and saw the misanthrope with the gorgeous danielle cormack and it was amazing so im going again lol, anyways i will be updating all my stories very soon, enjoy

they had just got back onto the ship from there last island and were sitting on the lido deck drinking something cold as it was quite hot

'wow that was an amazing island, how nice was the water?

'so nice deb especially when boomer fell on the shore.... bea, allie and debbie giggled

'ay it wasnt my fault the damn fish scared me

'there just little ones boomer, i thought you werent scared of anything?

'will little thingies swimming around me is a hell no... they all chuckled

'so where to for dinner mum? buffet? all you can eat? steak place? 

'i was thinking the italian place, we havent been there yet, what do you guys recon?

'you had me at italian mum

'yea me too babe

'me too bea

'awesome, lets get to the room and clean up and be ready in say an hour and a half?

'sounds good.... heading to there rooms bea went straight for a shower washing off all the sand and sweat, she had to wash her hair twice there was so much sand in it as allie thought it was funny to dig a hole and have bea lay in it and surround her in sand, it actually was quite funny as allie sat by her and took photos till she let bea out, finishing her shower she dried off and wrapped the towel around her body and walked out, 

'all yours allie

'thanks im dying to get washed... kissing bea's lips she jumped into the shower and cleaning herself, not too long later she walked out wearing the robe with her undies and bra under it, stopping in her tracks when she watched bea was standing by the window doing her hair in just her red matching undies and bra, no matter how many times allie and bea had been intimate allie just couldnt get the dirty thoughts out of her head almost all the time and bea parading around wearing basically nothing wasnt helping her right now, bea is without a doubt the most beautiful woman in the world to allie and she was so damn lucky to have her, bea could have anyone literally and she chose allie and allie would never take advantage of bea and would make sure she and deb were always looked after, sitting on the bed she clenched her legs not wanting to feel her arousal especially when she couldnt do anything about it considering they were about to go for dinner, bea hadnt heard her come from the shower as she was using the hair dryer so turned around and jumped a little, turning the hair dryer off she placed it down

'you scared me allie

'sorry babe... bea looked at allie and could see she was struggling with something but wasnt sure what, allie's cheeks were slightly pink

'are you alright baby? she walked closer as allie nodded

'yea im fine.... bea sat on her lap and looked into allie's eyes seeing them turn a shade darker and she knew immediately 

'oh babe

'dont say anything.... 

'i didnt.... bea smirked and kissed allie's lips and down to her neck sucking gently on her pulse, allie was struggling

'babe please dont make it worse... she breathed out

'i want to make it better beautiful

'we cant, we dont have time... bea lifted her head and kissed allie

'wait here for a second.... bea got up and put her robe on before going to debbie's room knocking

'hey mum your early im not even close to ready, boomer and i fell asleep

'its fine i came to tell you we werent either, its 5.30 now so how about we meet at 7 at the italian place?

'that would be awesome mum thanks

'no worries baby, take your time we arent in a hurry.... kissing debbie on the cheek she went back to her room and closed the door behind her locking it just in case debbie decided to walk in and not wanting to scar her, allie was still sitting on the bed and watched as bea took her robe of sexily and slowly walked towards her and pushed allie down on the bed her lips attached to her own making them both moan

'bea... she mumbled and pulled bea closer to her if that was even possible, pulling back when breathing became an issue allie looked into her favourite chocolate brown eyes

'what about dinner?

'i moved it back, we have an hour till we have to get ready and i need to touch you, i always have an urge to touch you allie.... she said kissing along her neck 'to feel your body, to be close to you, i want you to moan out my name while im fucking you, i want you to forget your own name... moving to allie's ear she sucked on it before whispering 'to taste you.... she felt allie tremble and smirked, bea did exactly that and allie was a moaning sweaty mess by the end of it, she lay there for a while trying to get her breath back, bea popped herself on her hand watching allie trying to relax her hand making circles on her stomach feeling allie's muscles twitch under her touch

'are you okay? allie breathy laughed

'better than, no one has ever treated me like you do bea, your so soft, gentle, you look after me and you never ask for anything from me, a lot of people know about me and know i have money but you never ask me for anything

'i just want to love you allie, you are my beautiful girl and the love of my life and i will never ever want anything except you, your my girl, no actually your my woman because allie novak you are all woman... allie pulled bea down kissing her lips and flipped them over having her way with bea, after there adventures they ended up back into the shower before getting ready and going to the restaurant, debbie and boomer were waiting for them at the door

'hey mum

'hey i hope you werent waiting for long?

'just a couple minutes, we were at the lido deck with evan and his dad chatting

'ok cool, shall we?

' yes im starving... bea laughed and went inside and they were escorted to a booth and sat down been given menu's

'welcome to 'italian on the sea' i am john claude but you can call me jc, can i start you with some drinks and entree's?

'do you guys want entree's? they all shook there heads no

'we wont have entree's but can we please have a coke, a beer and a bottle of red wine please

'of course i will be back with your drinks and to take your order.... he nodded and walked off

'so what are you guys going to have?

'mum i want the tortellini please

'okay boomer?

'im gonna have the roasted duck with blue cheese mash and gravy

'sounds yum, allie?

'i want the chicken breast stuffed with ham, cheese and spinach with hot chips and cheese sauce

'okay jc is coming now

'here we go ladies your drinks... once they were settled bea placed there order and ordered herself spicy prawn creamy pasta and jc went and placed the order with the kitchen, 

'so guys we have these last 3 nights left what do you want to do?

'well mum after this im going with shane to watch the show and have dessert, is that alright?

'yes just be safe yea?

'of course mum, what are you going to do?

'well if allie is up for it i would like to go to the club?

'i would love too

'great, how about you boomer are you coming with us?

'yea well a few people i know will be there so im going as well

'awesome, so tomorrow is going to be really hot so lets do the pool all day?

'definitely, we can go on the slides mum

'i dont know if i will go but we will see

'you will love it babe its so fun

'we will see... the food arrived and it had been spectacular they all enjoyed the food, jc came over refilling there drinks

'ladies how was the food?

'amazing jc thank you, 

'will you be having dessert?

'i would love to but i think were all too full

'if you would like we can do take away and you can put it in your rooms till you want it, trust me our desserts are amazing

'that would be good, bring me the dessert menu please jc... handing it over to bea they all looked through it

'what do you guys think?

'oh mum i want profiteroles with custard inside

'me too bea

'alright, allie?

'i want all of them they all look so good... bea smiled and kissed allie she was so cute, signalling to jc to come over

'what can i get you?

'give me 2 separate take out orders please

'sure,

'the first one give me 10 profiteroles with custard and the second one bring me a box with 2 of each sweet

really? there is like 13 desserts

'yea please jc

'okay i will be back in a few minutes... he walked off and bea turned and winked at allie 

'thank you babe

'anytime... once they received there desserts bea paid and they went to take the sweets back to there rooms, debbie left to go meet up with shane and the other 3 decided on a drink on the lido deck before the club, walking onto the deck the saw others there

'hey girls come sit with us if you want

'great thanks... they sat down and ordered some drinks from one of the waiters

'so how was your day?

'the island was beautiful, we went swimming and went to the markets and bought a few things

'we pretty much did the same thing, what are you doing tonight?

'were going to the club soon

'we are too, we havnt had a chance to go yet but we got evan in with the baby sitters so we can go out

'thats good, we went earlier but havent been back since

'i can see its going to be busy... they all looked up and laughed as people were laughing and walking in 

'yea it always is, boomer says it every time she goes its pretty packed

'maybe its too packed for us oldies

'dont worry we can all go together and watch out for each other

'thanks allie... they had a few drinks and than went up to the club, walking in it was everything bea wasnt a fan of but she wanted to do more things and have fun, plus having boomer and allie with her made her feel safe so she wasnt worried, walking over to an area that wasnt taken over by the younger crew they all sat down and got fresh drinks, allie was giggling as boomer nearly fell over as the ship moved a bit

'fucks sake... boomer yelled causing them all to laugh

'here booms sit down... bea pulled her to sit beside her and she sat down with a huff

'i hate when that happens i almost fall

'i know booms, good thing it doesnt happen a lot, lets get the shots in yea?

'lets do it bea.... bea ordered shots for everyone and they threw them back chasing it with there drinks, they had been sitting there a while just chatting and enjoying the music and drinking and it was clear they were all getting pissed, allie got up pulling bea up with her and over to the dance floor wrapping her arms around bea's waist and bea's arms over her neck, they were dancing together with so many people around them for a while, the others were on the dance floor as well and boomer was having a ball with the few friends she made on the ship, they had been dancing for a while and a dirty song came on and allie pulled bea even closer and her hands were going up and down bea's strong defined back and stopped on her ass laughing when she heard bea moan when she squeezed her ass

'cheeky... bea mumbled and allie giggled, as they were dancing a guy came up behind allie and tried to dance with her and he cleary wasnt getting the fact that they were together, he moved closer to allie's ass and gyrated and bea told him to piss off, he took a couple steps away and danced with someone else for a couple minutes till he decided to come back and danced behind allie again, allie knew it was him and the look in bea's eyes said she was going to go crazy in a minute, she could feel bea's hands on her hips squeezing meaning she was trying to calm herself

'babe relax i will take care of him.... allie turned around and looked at him

'listen mate stop dancing near me im not interested

'your fucking sexy, come on baby come and jump on my magic stick.... that was it for bea she walked forward pushing him and he was so drunk he fell over the security coming to pick him up

'are you girls alright?

'were fine just get him away form us please

'we got him, sorry...t hey dragged him out of the club and allie turned and pulled bea into herself kissing her lips

'that was hot

'me pushing him?

'ugh huh

'he is lucky i didnt deck him

'as much as i would have loved to see that he isnt worth it and i dont want you hurting your hand i happen to require that for later.... bea laughed

'oh trust me baby i can make magic with my tongue

'dont i know it.... they spent another couple hours there and having a few more drinks before heading back to there room, when they entered they were kissing quite sloppily but eventually made it to the bed, stripping themselves of there clothes they made sweet passionate love till they fell asleep in the early morning

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

a couple hours later bea woke up with an urgent need to use the bathroom, the light for the tv was on lighting the room and when she turned over she was allie stuffing her face with the sweets

'allie!!! allie's head popped around and bea couldnt help but laugh as she had chocolate on her face and chest and her mouth was full

'bea, 

'what are you doing? its like 4am

'i got hungry, sowwy

'its fine but your a mess, you got chocolate everywhere... eating what was in her mouth she shyly smiled and bea sat up

'shit, i should clean up

'let me help you... bea got out of bed and put her hand out for allie to take and they went to the bathroom, allie washed up and than left bea to use the bathroom before retreating back to bed, allie put the sweets back int he fridge and laid in bed

'you smell like chocolate... allie giggled

'that means im sweet.... bea smiled

'you sure are, come on lets go back to sleep.... bea turned the tv off and pulled allie into herself and they both fell asleep again

 

waking up at 9am they both had a shower to freshen up before heading up for breakfast where they saw boomer and debbie

'hey i thought you would still be asleep?

'nah mum we got up an hour ago and decided not to waste the day in bed, how did you 2 sleep?

'good, we were buggered after yesterday 

'yea i bet, should we have breakfast and than go swimming?

'definitely deb..... after eating they went to there room and put on swimmers and grabbed towels, sunscreen and there sunnies and went up the the deck with one of the pools, laying there stuff on a sun lounger they stripped to there swimmers and put sunscreen on, it was getting pretty hot so bea told them they have to top up the sunscreen every couple hours through the day which they all agreed to, they ordered iced waters and keep them by the seats as they went into the pool, allie was floating on her back like a starfish with her sunnies over her eyes just relaxing in her own world, bea left her to it and swam around with boomer and debbie laughing when boomer tried but failed miserably to be a dolphin

'oh shit my stomach.... debbie laughed 'please boomer stop your killing me

'ay dont i look like a dolphin?

'not even close... they giggled

'ah whatever.... they spent some time in the water till debbie saw there was no more line for the slide as it was the afternoon and most of the kids had gone

'hey boomer lets take mum on the slide

'oh yes.... boomer laughed

'oh no i dont think so deb, im not into slides

'but mum its so fun, you will love it

''i dont know deb

'what if i get allie to come? will you come than?

'i doubt she will come but fine i will if she does

'sweet.... debbie walked over to allie and tapped on her shoulder and allie stood up

'hey debs

'hey listen so boomer and i are trying to get mum to come on the slide with us but she wont unless you do, will you come on? allie put her sunnies on her head and looked over at bea and smirked and bea knew she was in trouble

'absofreakinlutely!!!

'awesome, come on... walking over to bea debbie had the biggest smile on her face

'she said yes didnt she?

'she sure did

'gee thanks allie

'ah dont be like that babe you will love it

'doubt it, alright lets get this over with.... getting out of the pool they went to the stairs and climbed to the top and boomer went first

'fucking aye..... she screamed making the others laugh, debbie followed yelling in happiness and than it was bea;s turn

'allie i dont know if i can do this, im scared of heights

'babe how about i sit down behind you? will that be better?

'umm i dont know, what if the slid breaks? what if the ship moves a lot while we are going down? 

'babe relax yea, do you trust me?

'you know i do

'okay than sit down and i will sit right behind you.... bea nodded and sat down and allie sat behind her and wrapping her arms around bea holding her tight, she didnt realise bea had a fear of heights this bad but she would be there to support her no matter what

'alright you ready?

'dont let go

'never..... allie pushed off and they slid down the slide both yelling bea for being scared and allie for enjoyment, allie stuck to her promise and never let bea go if anything pulling her closer than ever and wrapping her legs around her body, once they hit the water allie stood up pulling bea up out of the water with her laughing as bea's hair fell over her face so moved it

'you okay?

'yes but im not doing that again

'to high?

'definitely... allie felt her shaking so decided to pull her out of the pool

'alright beautiful how about i treat you to an ice cream for being a good sport?

'i would love one... they got out and left boomer and debbie to go up to the slide again and again and they went to the ice cream shop and got one and than sat down on the lounger chairs, they could see debbie and boomer laughing as they sprung out of the slide and into the pool and bea took some photos and a couple videos and they kept going, putting her phone down she laid back a bit and continued to enjoy her ice cream

'feeling better?

'much thank you, i know im a big baby but i cant help it with heights

'your not a baby, everyone has there fears so dont worry about that, i didnt realise you had a fear of heights?

'i never used to but one day debbie was with franky and harry wanted to teach me a lesson as he says so after he hit me a few times he threw me in a car and drove off, i had no idea where we were going but i just sat there quietly till he stopped about an hour later, he pulled me out of the car and i saw a cliff and he walked me right over to it and stopped and said 'all i have to do bea is shove you over and debbie would have no mother' 'if thats what you even call yourself'

'he even shoved me slightly and than pulled me back laughing before we got back in the car and drove home, that was about 5 years ago and since than heights would scare me.... allie held bea's hand

'im so sorry i shouldnt have pushed you up there to go

'no no its fine allie it wasnt too bad up there, i need to find a way to concur my fears because i dont want to feel like this

'have you spoken to your therapist about it?

'just a little bit, i have missed the last few sessions with so much going on so i better call her when we get back

'please do bea, no matter what is going on i want you to see her, its important

'i will... bea smiled and kissed allies cheek, a few minutes later debbie and boomer came over to them

'mum were hungry

'well the lunch just opened up so go get food

'are you coming?

'you get first so we dont lose our seats and we will go after.... debbie nodded and took off returning ten minutes later and they both had 2 plates each

'2 plates each guys?

'yea were really hungry mum and we worked up an appetite... bea and allie laughed

'alright we will be back... after lunch allie got them all ice cream and they decided to go to bingo so they went to there room and had a shower and got dressed, once ready they went to the bingo hall and got tickets and sat down, they ordered drinks but not snacks as dinner was right after bingo, a few minutes later the game started and there were ten rounds today, by the 5th round neither of them had won anything so they were hoping one of them would get one game, it was the last game and quite a few number had been called and bea and allie both had one number each and they giggled hoping one of them would get it, allie nudged bea's shoulder playfully

'babe neither of us have won yet

'i know, hopefully one of us can get it.... just than the announcer spoke up

'ladies and gentleman we have a special surprise as we have reached so many numbers and no one has called bingo yet we have doubled the final prize to $2200 so good luck and lets see who wins the pot.... 2 more numbers called and someone called bingo but they were off by one number and the next number was called and it was bea's number

'BINGO!!!!! she yelled out 

'and we have a winner, come on up gorgeous.... bea went up with her ticket and showed it to the girl 'whats your name love?

'its bea... she said shyly

'oh ladies and gentleman this shy little red head has taken out the big prize, everyone congratulate bea..... everyone clapped but of course boomer, debbie and allie stood up and chanted bea's name and whistled causing everyone in there to laugh and bea to go bright red

'go baby.... allie yelled out and blew a kiss and bea blew one back... once bea gave her details and the envelope everyone had cleared out except her girls, she walked down the stairs and over to them and allie hugged her

'congrats babe i knew you would win it

'thank you

'thats awesome mum

'yea sweet as bea

'thanks guys, lets go celebrate and have dinner at the thai place?

'yes please.... they walked off and headed to dinner

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sitting at the thai restaurant they had ordered and were waiting on there food

'so guys tomorrow is the final full day whats the plan? said allie

'i think we just relax by the pool, do some duty free shopping from the main floor, we go to the last bingo, have dinner at the steak place and have a few drinks on the deck to finish off the night?

'you know what mum that sounds perfect

'yea bea im all up for that

'me too babe...there food arrived and bea and boomer had curry and allie and debbie had noodles.. they had deep fried ice cream for dessert and sat back rubbing there tummies

'im so full 

'me too babe, how about we go to watch the show?

'whats on?

'its a magic show mum

'im up for that, boomer you gonna come?

'yea sure lets go.... they went to the theatre room and found seats right out the front and ordered some drinks, as they were waiting debbie and boomer were looking through some photos while bea and allie talked

'when we get back i need to find out whats happening with harry?

'like with his court case?

'yea i need to know when it is so we can start preparing our side, how do you feel about going to court allie? allie puffed her cheeks out as she took a big breath

'well coming face to face with the person who nearly killed me, you and debbie doesnt feel me with joy but i know we have to do this, i hate him and i want him behind bars forever..... bea nodded and they sat in silence for a moment

'one day when debbie was at school he came home at lunchtime from what i thought was work but he was drunk, drunker than i had ever seen him... allie listened in intently 

'he came in demanding lunch and i should have it ready on the table and i told him i didnt even know he was coming home how was i meant to have lunch ready, he smacked me across the face and told me not to talk back, i went to the kitchen and made him a sandwich and when i put it down in front of him he looked at it in disgust and threw it at me, he grabbed me and threw me on the couch and hit me over and over again saying how i was a bad mother and wife and i was rubbish, he hit me so hard he fractured my jaw but he didnt care as he flipped me over and pulled my jeans down and well took advantage of me... she looked at allie and she nodded understanding what bea meant, 

'im so sorry babe, he is a pig

'yea he is, i wish i had left him years ago and debbie wouldnt have gone through all that crap

'babe you cant change what has happened, the what if will always play on your mind, whats to say you left him and he came after you and tried to kill you and debbie? could you have done anything? did you have support? bea thought for a moment and she knew allie was right

'no he probably would of killed us and than himself

'exactly and although i hate what he put you both through your now safe and i promise to keep you and debbie safe always... bea smiled and kissed allie

'i know, sorry to get so heavy on you right now

'no dont be, i hate that you went through it but know that whenever you want to talk to me about anything i am here

'i love you allie, so much

'i love you too beautiful.... sharing a few kisses they settled back as the show was starting, the magician came out and did some of the normal tricks, card tricks, pulling out a handkerchief and so forth,

'okay next i would like a volunteer from the audience please..... looking around debbie pointed to boomer and he laughed 'okay this lady down in front... he looked at boomer and pointed

'me?

'yes you, your friend next to you offered you up... boomer turned to debbie who was giggling

'im gonna get you for this

'i dont care it will be worth it

'go on booms have fun... said allie and boomer got up on stage and stood by the magician

'alright whats your name?

'its susan but everyone calls me boomer cause i keep comin back like a boomer thingy..... he giggled

'okay boomer im gonna give you my hat and your going to check to see if anything is different about it... he handed the hat to her and she looked all around and inside

'nuffin different

'okay good, now im going to pull a rabbit out of my hat

'yea right... boomer scoffed causing the audience to laugh

'no really boomer watch.... he put a cloth over his hat and said some words before pulling it off 'look inside... boomer looked in and pulled out a rabbit and they clapped

'holy shit ay, thats pretty cool

'do you want to see something else?

'sure

'you hold that rabbit and im gonna make a bunch of rabbits come out of my hat you ready

'alright lets see it

'im gonna put my hat down and when i lift you be ready to catch them

'yea yea whatever lets see it... he and the audience laughed as boomer was egar, putting his hat on the floor he said a few words 

'you ready boomer?

'yea..... he lifted his hat and 5 rabbits were there and boomers eyes went wide 

'fuckin ay there running around..... everyone laughed as boomer ran around and tried to catch them even though she already had her hands full, debbie was videoing and allie and bea were a laughing mess

'ay come ere ya little shits.... everyone kept laughing as she tried to catch them but no luck... the magician hushed the crowd

'boomer come over here

'but the little buggers?

'dont worry about them i will get them to behave, stand here with your little friend.... boomer huffed 

'little ones stop!!!! the rabbits all stopped where they were 

'home now...... they turned around and hopped towards him and he opened a cage he had there and they all got in and he took the one from boomer and put it in as well and the audience clapped and cheered

'take a bow with me boomer... boomer blushed as everyone cheered her name and she took a bow along with the magician

'thank you for your help boomer you can go to your seat..... he did a few more tricks and than the show was finished and they left and went up to the top deck grabbing drinks on the way, they sat down on the loungers that were up there, there wasnt anyone near them as they were at the top deck 

'that was a great show and boomer running after the rabbits was priceless

'shut up blondie i coulda catched them but the little fuckers kept running.... they all laughed 

'it was funny

'whatever debs, aye ya want to come and get some cake?

'of course, mum, allie do you want anything?

'get us tiramisu and we will share, that good with you babe?

'sounds good

'alright we will be back soon.... they walked off and bea pulled allie to sit between her legs and she wrapped her arms around her body kissing her shoulder

'you know what allie?

'hmm?

'you make me the happiest i have ever been, i never thought i could be with anyone ever again and to be honest i never thought i would get away from him, i was stuck in a place that i suffocated from and the only reason i didnt end it all was because of debbie, when you came into my life i knew there was something about you straight away, when i saw you at the rally and you cared for me knowing me all of 5 minutes it showed me that there are good people out there, all you have done is showed me love and look after me, i love you allie so much i hope you know how much.... allie turned and bea wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks

'i know you do bea and i love you too, you have bought so much light to my life and would do anything for you and debbie, you are both my whole life and that will never change, i love you more than life itself bea and i will always be here for you..... kissing bea so sensually bea moaned, allie pushed bea back and laid flat on top of her, her lips never leaving bea's, they were so lost in each that when they heard a whistle they sprung apart and looked up to see debbie and boomer walking towards them there hands full, bea and allie were trying to get there breath back

'im gonna ignore what i just saw so just take this... she handed over a plate as they sat up, it had a piece of tiramisu, chocolate and banana cake

'sorry deb, thanks for the cake

'no worries, boomer and i are gonna watch a movie in our room

'okay we are gonna sit here for a while so we will see you for breakfast deb

'alright mum fun... boomer and debbie took off talking and giggling as allie fed herself and bea cake

'what do you want to do babe?

'im quite comfortable where i am right now

'me to bea... after they finished dessert they lay together for a while just happy to be in each others presents, an hour later it started to get pretty cold and she could feel allie shaking 

'cold?

'yea 

'come on lets go to our room i will warm you up... allie smiled and got up and bea took her offered hand and they went down to there room, opening the door bea put on the heater just to warm them up

'allie lets get in bed we can warm up and watch a movie

'okay babe i just gotta use the bathroom, a few minutes later they were snuggled together and were putting on a movie of allie's choosing, they lay there for a while and bea was really into the movie but allie really didnt care for it even though she chose it, moving her hand under bea's top she scratched her nails along bea's stomach smiling when she heard bea gasp, moving up further she felt bea had no bra on and she grazed her right nipple with her fingers hearing bea moan gently, she decided no more messing around and she began kissing bea's stomach and than up under her shirt to her bare breasts, she had turned onto her knees and was gently sucking on her nipples, lifting bea's shirt to get more access

'take if off.... she groaned out and bea pulled her shirt off and lay down flat on her back allie moving her lips and hands all over her body and bea felt like she was on fire, whenever allie touched she felt it to her core and this was no different, allie kissed her her neck and connected there lips together swallowing the moan that escaped from bea, pulling back she stared into bea's gorgeous brown eyes

'i love you bea... bea smiled

'i love you to my beautiful girl..... they spent the night showing each other exactly how much they love each other finally falling asleep in the early morning

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it was the final full day on the cruise and they were sitting on the deck having breakfast

'bloody hell deb can you eat slower before you choke... debbie was stuffing her face like the food was going out of fashion

'well i wanna go swimming mum

'okay but your not swimming for half an hour after you finish, i dont need you being sick in the pool

'would i do that?

'yea you have done it before remember? debbie scrunched her face trying to think and than giggled

'oh yea a couple years ago but it was at the beach

'same thing you still threw up in the water, we had to leave after that and you almost emptied the beach 

'oh that was so funny mum

'no it wasnt... bea rolled her eyes

'oh yea the asian couple were so disgusted that were going off and you kept telling them to shut up and when they didnt mum threw a plastic bottle at them and they scurried off, it was hilarious.... both debbie and bea giggled

'well its not i can clean the water, i had a sick child now and they were annoying me, anyways can just not eat so fast please

'alright fine.... after they ate they went to there rooms and got changed into there swimmers and headed out and found some sun lounges, dumping there stuff they stripped down and put sun screen on before settling down allowing there food to digest, allie saw a waiter and signalled for him take there order

'yes ma'am what can i get you?

'i will have a red mocktail, girls?

'me too

'and me as well

'i will have one too thanks

'sure anything else?

'a bowl of fruit please 

'sure wont be long... he returned 10 minutes later with there drinks and fruit and placed them on the table and left, they sat relaxing for 20 minutes or so till they were ready to go in the water, they swam around for a while and than bea and boomer leaned against the wall just watching on as allie and debbie messed around as debbie was sitting on allie's shoulders and she was walking around and they were splashing other kids making bea and boomer laugh, after a while allie put debbie down and wanted to talk to her about tonight

'hey deb after dinner i want to so something special with your mum is that alright?

'of course it is, whats the plan?

'well the top deck no one is there and i want to have desert up there with her and somehow have some music playing and just have some quality time together, i just dont know how to do it?

'i know some one who can help, come with me.... going over to bea and boomer first

'mum i need allie to help me with something we will be back in 20 minutes dont go anywhere.... before bea could reply she watched as debbie pulled allie out of the pool and they wrapped there towels around them and ran inside, they ended up at the kiosk shop in the lobby and shane was working, his face lit up when he seen debbie

'hey beautiful

'hey shane i need your help

'anything?

'allie wants to do something special for mum tonight, 

'okay like what?

'the top deck after dinner, dessert up there, music and just them 2

'i got you no worries, what time are you having dinner?

'6.30 so we will be done at 9 the latest

'alright allie you bring bea up to the top deck after dinner i will make sure to have it all organised

'really?

'yea no worries i got it covered

'okay well here take my card and pay for whatever needs to be paid for

'i dont need it its fine, you just turn up and i will do the rest

'thank you so much, 

'no worries and deb maybe me, you and boomer would like to go see the show?

'sounds good to me

'great... she kissed his cheek and walked off leaving shane smiling from ear to ear

'he is such a cutie deb, are you gonna see him when were back home?

'yes he already asked me on another date, he has a cruise after this one and than he is back home with his aunty and he needs to find work

'you know your mum is opening up her security business soon so maybe speak to her about work for him

'thats a good idea, alright lets go back out before mum comes looking for us... they laughed and went back outside throwing there towels down and running and jumping into the water splashing bea and boomer who were too busy chatting away to realise they had returned, they both came out of the water big smiles on there faces and bea couldnt even be mad at them they were just too cute and bea was so happy that debbie and allie got along so well, 

'you 2 together is trouble

'us mum? never!!! 

'yea yea whatever, so where did you go?

'just had to see shane to see what time he finishes, hey boomer me and shane are going to see the show after dinner you wanna come with?

'ugh yea sure

'what about us?

'were doing something else babe and before you ask what were doing you will find out later... bea gave allie a pointed look and allie kissed her lips

'dont worry you will enjoy it... bea nodded, they stayed int he water for another hour before getting out and having lunch and than spent another hour in the pool before retreating to there rooms to get ready for dinner, they had decide on the steak place as they had really enjoyed it, bea and allie had showered and were getting dressed and allie couldnt figure out what to wear

'babe what do i wear? like jeans and a shirt? a dress? shirts? i dont know what to wear... she stressed and bea walked over to her kissing her lips and wrapping her arms around her waist

'baby relax and wear something comfortable... taking a bog breath bea was always able to relax her with just a touch

'ok i will wear a sundress, sorry i dont know why im having a freak out about clothes

'its fine dont worry, just relax baby and wear whatever you want

'maybe i will wear my birthday suit... she smirked

'never gonna happen, your sexy body is just for me

'only you my queen.... leaving a soft kiss to bea's lips she rummaged through her stuff for her red and orange dress and got dressed and decided to put on her flip flops and straightened her hair, bea had on her own black flowy dress with flip flops and her hair naturally curly,

'babe you look beautiful

'so do you allie, shall we go?

'lets...... holding hands they exited the room and knocked on debbie's door 

'hey mum 

'hey baby you 2 ready?

'yep we sure are... walking to the steak restaurant they were seated at a table and handed the menu's 

'what's everyone getting?

'im going the surf and turf mum

'me too babe

'im ganna have the rump steak with chips, salad and gravy

'alright the waiter is coming back so i will place the order... bea got the surf and turf for herself, debbie and allie and ordered boomer's steak, dinner turned out to be amazing, once they finished boomer and debbie headed off to meet shane and allie wrapped her arm around bea's waist and they walked together

'where are we going?

'you will see in a minute beautiful... walking to the lift they got in and allie pressed number 14 the top deck and got out and guiding bea out to the deck and bea gasped, there was a table and 2 chairs set up with 2 candle in the middle and a red rise in a small vase, there was a bucket with ice and champagne waiting by the table, there were fairy light surrounding the area and lanterns on the floor around the table, 

'allie is this for me?

'of course it is

'why?

'because i love you and i want to spoil you, come and sit down.... allie pulled the chair out and bea sat down before allie sat opposite her, a waiter came over with 2 plates and put them down in front of them and than poured them both a glass of champagne before leaving them to it, lifting there glasses allie smiled

'i love you so much my beautiful queen, 

'i love you too my beautiful girl.. clinking glasses they took a sip and put the glasses down and began to have dessert, allie had chocolate cake with banana ice cream and caramel drizzle and bea had pavlova with cream and chocolate shavings, while they were eating music started playing and they looked around to see a speaker on the floor in the corner, bea smiled and held allie's free hand as they continued to enjoy there dessert, once finished there plates were cleared and there glasses topped up and they were left to be, they sat smiling at each other and stealing light touches for a while, the song changed and allie stood up 

'dance with me beautiful.... bea smiled and took allie's hand and stood up. allie wrapped her arms around bea's waist and bea's hands around allie's neck as the song perfect by ed sheeran

 

'I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet   
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine

 

allie spun bea around and than bought them flush together again making bea giggle

 

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight

as the last sentence played out allie dipped bea and kissed her before pulling her back up and into her arms, bea was so over whelmed with emotions she put her face into allie's neck as the tears began to fall, never in her life had she felt so loved, so wanted and so cared for, allie could feel the wetness on her neck and pulled back a little

'i didnt mean to upset you beautiful

'im not upset im just so happy to have found you, im so happy to call you mine... allie smiled and kissed bea

'i love you bea

'i love you too allie..... they spent a couple hours snuggled up on the sun lounger with the music playing in the backround before retreating to there room and making love, bea wanted allie to feel as loved as she made her feel and allie was a mess when bea was done with her, she literally could not move and they just ended up falling asleep

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next day they had packed up there bags early and left there rooms, going up to the deck to wait for there number to be called to get off the ship, instead of having everyone bombard the exit they went by numbers, they ended up having breakfast and than waited for about 2 hours before being able to leave, while they waited they were able to go to the main desk and you can get whatever money you have left over on your card in cash and they tried to give it to allie but she wasnt having any of it, 

'guys i dont want it, take it home with you's and spoil yourselves

'but allie...

'no deb i dont want it, i gave it to you guys so keep what you have left..... they gave up arguing and pocketed there money, boomer had about $1500, bea had about $2000, allie about the same but debbie between what was on her card as well as her winnings she ended up with about $4500, they were finally off the ship and picked up all there duty free stuff they had purchased and than they saw a bunch of taxi's for whoever needed them

'hey booms you gonna come to our place or go home?

'im gonna go home i need to do washing and some other stuff, thanks heaps for the trip it was so fun

'thanks for coming boomer we loved having you.... boomer got in a taxi after saying bye to the girls and took off, debbie, allie and bea got there own taxi and took off home, arriving home they went inside and debbie went straight for a shower and bea put all the dirty washing away while allie got the mail and bought it inside and sat at the table looking through it, some junk mail she put in a pile, a separate pile for the bills and than there was one envelope which was white but blank, it would have been dropped in the mail box from whoever its from, bea came over and sat beside her

'whats that? bea indicated to the envelope

'i dont know it was with the mail, its blank

'like it just got dropped in?

'yea i guess so

'are you gonna open it? allie nodded and opened the envelope and pulled out a white piece of paper and unfolded it when she read what it said

'what the fuck!!!


	30. on the right track

bea was pacing seeing the photos and message and she was so angry, walking up and down the hallway and mumbling to herself when debbie came out of the shower

'mum whats going on? bea's head shot up and she began to crumble and debbie saw the sadness in her eyes 'mum? bea leaned against the wall and was breathing heavily her heart breaking at someone coming after her family, debbie went to bea who had now slid down the wall and sitting on the floor her head in her hands

'mum whats wrong? debbie asked concerned but bea sat quietly shaking her head, allie came around the corner having been on the phone to kaz

'allie whats wrong with mum? 

'deb give me a few minutes with your mum please we will explain it to you soon... debbie nodded and went to her room closing the door, allie bent down and lifted bea right into her arms holding her tight and bea reciprocated

'its okay babe i wont let anything happen to you or debbie... bea nodded she knew allie wouldnt let anyone touch them but who the hell would do this

'your in danger too allie, i wont let anyone hurt you or debbie

'you dont worry about that, kaz is on her way as is franky and bridget and we will sort this out

'i cant believe that message, whats wrong with people?

'they cant all be as sweet and caring like you bea.... bea pulled back and kissed allie's lips soft and sensually and allie melted into the kiss, 

'i love you allie

'i love you too beautiful, we will sort this out... bea nodded

'we need to tell debbie, she is worried

'i dont want to but she isnt a kid so i guess we should go and tell her

'me too? allie asked shocked that bea wanted allie to be apart of an important conversation

'of course you, i want and need you with me

'okay but first im going to turn on the security system just in case

'good idea... bea grabbed the note and photo and they went to debbie's room knocking

'come in.. opening the door they both walked in

'everything alright?

'we had something come in the mail... bea said as she and allie sat on the bed across debbie who was brushing her hair

'okay... she replied confused 

'we dont know who sent but i think you should know about it considering your involved... handing the letter to debbie with the photo debbie looked at it, the photo was of the 3 of them a couple days before the cruise and they had gone out to dinner and the letter had a message 'inny minny miny moe which bitch should i kill first" followed by 'allie is mine and no bitch will get her' debbie read it a few times to make sure she read it right and looked at her mum and allie

'who sent this?

'we dont know debbie, we wont let anything happen to you baby i promise

'i know mum but we need to find out who its from and why its happening? bea nodded 

'we will and i will kill the fuckers... allie and debbie both gasped at the intensity and harsh tone that came from bea

'no mum you cant, i need you here, allie needs you here you cant go to jail because of some ass hole

'i know im sorry, i just dont understand who it could be

''it could be harry? 

'how? he is in jail? 

'bent screws babe, kaz always said there is always one screw in there that would do anything for the right price

'i guess so... they fell silent for a couple minutes until allie spoke up

'it could be him

'him? who? debbie asked and bea looked at allie and frowned not quite sure who allie meant

''my uncle... bea's face softened and held allie's hand

'why would he do this? allie wasnt sure what to say and looked at bea for help

'deb he isnt a good person and did some things to allie when she was younger, the reason we broke up a few weeks back is because he has been in contact with allie and has threatened to come after us so she pushed us away to protect us... debbie nodding understanding what was happening and she held her mum and allie's hand

'we are in this together, weather its harry or your uncle they wont get to us... they hugged and sat in silence for a while all thinking about the situation, a loud siren went off and they all jumped

'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT???? BEA ASKED

'ITS THE ALARM, IM GOING TO CHECK IT OUT

'NO NOT ON YOUR OWN

'IM FINE BEA DONT WORRY, YOU LOOK AFTER DEBBIE....allie got up and left the room closing the door behind her as bea kept a tight hold of debbie, allie walked down the hall way and into the lounge room seeing kaz, franky and bridget there and she ran to the alarm box and punched in the code to turn it off

'jesus i think im deaf... franky said and kaz laughed

'sorry guys i should have told you its on

'its fine bubba, you guys alright? where is bea and debbie?

'in debbie's room

'franky why dont you go see your sister and niece, for some reason they may have missed ya

'thats because they love me

'they kinda have to... kaz threw back making bridget laugh

'oh thanks gidge, non of this franky lovin for ya tonight

'oh i think i get it whenever i want baby.... franky scoffed

'whatever... she said as she walked off and into debbie's room hearing debbie squeal with excitement to see her aunty, 

'bridget its good to see you, how was your trip?

'it was amazing, how was yours?

'fantastic i will tell you about it another time but right now we have stuff to talk about

'bubba show me the letter and photo.. kaz said and as allie went to walk to debbie's room debbie ran out and jumped into bridget arms

'aunty gidge i missed you

'i missed you too debbie, oh and bea its so good to see you

'you too bridget... they hugged

'hey guys why dont you all sit down and i will get drinks and the letter and photo..... franky came out with the letter and photo anger very present on her face

'what the fuck bea? who is the dick week that sent this?

'i dont know franky, we have 2 possible people that we can think of

'who?

'harry

'it could be, who else?

'allie's uncle.... all eyes were on allie as she sighed and walked into the kitchen, she knew that the most likely outcome was her uncle and if she was honest with her self she was shit scared of him and what he is capable of, leaning on the bench her head in her hands she couldnt believe that this was happening, they spent an amazing 2 weeks on a cruise and she and bea were closer than ever and to come home to this was devastating, 

once allie left the room franky sat ext to bridget and looked at kaz and bea

'allie's uncle? kaz nodded 'how? 'why?

'deb can you please go to your room allie wouldnt want you knowing all this stuff

'yea okay but mum im hungry

'i will order food and let you know when it comes.... they waited till debbie's door closed till kaz continued

'his name is derek channing and when allie was younger he took advantage of her a lot, every now and than he resurfaces and fucks with her head but this time around he took it further

'how so?

'remember when bea and allie broke up? everyone nodded 'well that was because he sent her a text and an email of his dick and threatens to go after bea and debbie

'so she pushed them away? franky asked 

'exactly right

'but there stronger together

'i know franky and eventually allie realised it and she had been waiting for bea to return from being out that day and than harry turned up and all that crap happened and allie was stabbed

'allie put her needs aside to save bea and debbie, i really admire that... bridget said and the others nodded

'have you met him kaz?

'unfortunately i have, 3 years ago he came after her

'how?

'pretty much the same way, texting and emails and than he turned up at her apartment at that time and tried to take advantage of her but he didnt realise i was already on my way over and when i got there.... shaking her head it was hard to talk about it

'what happened kaz?

''he was on top of her, i dragged him off her and beat the crap out of him and we were both arrested

'how is he not in jail? bea asked

'he has connections in the police force and everything was dropped and allie was made out to be a liar, i was charged with assault and got good behaviour 

'fucking pigs..... bea said harshly

'we are going to sort this once and for all bea, allie has been in the kitchen for a long time why dont you check on her... bea nodded and went to the kitchen seeing allie stood against the bench her head in her hands and she went over and wrapped her arms around her 

'oh baby its alright, we will sort this out once and for all... she felt allie begin to shake and she broke down crying, the thought of channing back in her life again was too much to handle, she reached her arms around bea and held on tight as she cried into her chest

'i got you baby, im right here for you... those words made allie squeeze bea even more and cry harder, she felt so over whelmed and the fact that bea and debbie were involved was making it worse

'im sorry, im such a fuck up... allie sobbed out 

'you have nothing to be sorry for allie, they are the fucked up ones not us, you are beautiful , amazing, sweet, caring and so much more and i am so lucky to have you... allie cried for what felt like hours but in reality it was a few minutes till her sobs turned to sniffles and hiccups, bea pulled back and wiped allie's tears

'beautiful girls dont cry baby

'i guess you never cry than... allie said and bea smiled

'you okay? allie nodded

'im just over him, its most likely him and im sick and tired of his crap

'i know, lets go speak to the others and figure what we are going to do... walking into the lounge room bea bought a tray with drinks and snacks and put it on the table, the 3 of them saw allie's red and puffy eyes but didnt say anything

'bubba i spoke to fletcher and he is aware of the situation and i will show him this here... she indicated to the letter and photo 'he has been getting as much information as possible on channing while you were away

'what did he find out?

'we know who his connections are on the force so thats a big thing, the problem is one of them is a detective and the other is a rank officer so its not going to be easy to take them down... allie sighed

'maybe i should just close up my business and sell the house and move away on my own, its not fair to bring everyone into this, this is my mess

'dont you dare do any of that, i want you here with me, what your just gonna leave like we mean nothing to you? bea's voice breaking at the thought of being without allie, it was like not being able to breath

''is that what you want allie?

'of course not bea but i dont want you and debbie involved 

'well its too late allie, we are and we arent going anywhere... allie could see bea literally shaking and grabbed her hands

';okay im sorry, please dont be upset, i hate when your upset... bea took a few big breath's and sighed

'we are in this together baby

'all of us...franky joined in

'listen bubba i get this is hard but we need to work together to finally take him down and you can move on with your life and be happy

'what do we need to do?

'i will meet up with fletcher and let him know whats happened, he will keep on trailing him and get more information, right now i need for you to calm down and take a breather, i can see in your eyes how scared you are and i need you to take a step back for a moment, stay home for a couple days and just be together, keep your security on and i will let you know what fletcher says, 

'okay mama.... they left the subject there and bea ordered food and when it came an excited debbie came out the room basically skipping to the table and sat down

'yummy food... they all laughed the mood much lighter than before

'i swear anyone would think i dont feed you deb

'i love food... she shrugged as she shoved hot chips into her mouth with her burger.... after they ate they all sat on the couch chatting about there trips and bea was happy to see the old franky come back and see how relaxed she was, the trip did her really well

'mum allie fell asleep... looking beside her allie had fallen asleep on her shoulder

'i better get her to bed

'did you need help?

'no thanks franky

'alright well we will head off its getting late

''okay thanks for coming guys.... franky and bridget left and kaz went to anna's house, 

'mum im going to bed are you sure you dont need help?

'im sure deb you go off to bed, i love you baby

'to the moon and back mum... debbie took off to her room and bea turned to allie shaking her gently

'wake up allie... allie fluttered her tired eyes open struggling to keep them open

'hmm where are we? she mumbled out

'you fell asleep on the couch, come on lets get to bed... bea got up and helped allie up and wrapped an arm around her floppy body, allie was clearly exhausted between the travelling and the emotions had taken a hit to her, as they started walking allie mumbled about the alarm

'how do i turn it on? allie opened her eyes

'just put in the code and press the green button

'whats the code?

'your birthday.... bea smiled and reached out to the security system and activated it, walking to there room she sat allie down and began undressing her, taking off her top and bra and put on a baggy t-shirt and than once allie lay down she took her jeans off and tucked her in before she changed herself and got in beside allie, pulling allie into her body she held her tight as they both fell into a deep sleep

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A couple days later allie hadnt been sleeping well tossing and turning the whole night and barely talking to anyone, they hadnt left the house and had spent the last couple days hanging at home watching movies and the 3 of them unpacking all of debbie's and bea's boxes from there old house, now debbie was doing her online schooling as bea, allie, kaz, franky and fletcher were sitting on the couch talking

'as im sure kaz told you allie i have been trailing him for quite some time and we have found a few things he is involved with

'like what? bea asked

'well the 2 dodgy cops he plays poker with them, they have an illegal high rollers poker comp they do every friday night at this asian restaurant down town, he also has been seen quite a few times at a hotel in the city, here do you know this guy? he said handing allie a photo and the colour drained from her face and kaz looked over her shoulder to look at the photo

'what the fuck? why is he meeting with him?

'who is it kaz?

'thats allie's dad and channing's brother

'according to my guys that follow him this guy has been staying at the hotel for the last 3 weeks but we are not sure why he is here, do you know allie? allie shook her head

'no, i havent seen him since he kicked me out when i was younger, i dont understand whats happening... she said and bea looked at her the worry, confusion and finally fear etched in her eyes

'fletch where do we go from here? kaz asked

'i have a couple buddies of mine on the force and i have been in contact with them, i told them what i know so far and they are running the check on derek as we speak

'his record would have been wiped clean

'that may be true allie but everything is recorded and they will speak to the officers that were in charge of the case at that time and ask why the charges were dropped, there is another thing

'what?

'my guys followed him to his house its on the other side of the city and one of them went inside and found some stuff, 

'like what? kaz asked

'like photos, a lot of them of allie from when she was younger and throughout the years along with photos of bea, debbie, franky and all your friends, but kaz for you he has a deep loathe for you

'what do you mean?

'i dont really know if i should say it

'oh please i would like to know, not that i care what he thinks of me but it would be good to know

'he has a board that has about 20 or so photos of you and he has written words around them, bitch, whore, a quote saying 'take this bitch out' and crap like that

'well thats because everytime he has tried to do anything to allie and im around i make sure to keep him away and gives up for a bit but never fucks off completely

'well than it makes sense, my buddy will get back to me within the next few days but in the mean time just watch your backs and dont be alone always have someone with you

'so we can leave the house?

'yes but just dont be on your own and if anything happens let me know straight away

'okay and how about harry?

'he has kept to himself mostly but he get into a lot of fights and ends up in seg but no he isnt involved in this, 

'alright thank you fletch

'anytime, listen allie we are on the right track so just stay vigilant and hopefully it will be over soon, i will leave you guys to it bye..... kaz walked fletch out and than they all sat down thinking about all the information that was told to them, it was silent for quite some time and as bea was holding allie's hand and could feel her hand sweating, debbie came out of her room a while later and stood there watching them all, seeing allie so sad confirmed what she already knew it was about her uncle, walking over to allie she pulled her to feet and wrapped her arms around allie

'its okay, your not alone... debbie said and as hard as allie tried the dam broke and she began to cry and debbie held onto her tighter, 

'im sorry... she sobbed out

'you have nothing to apologise for, he is the ass hole that wants what he cant wait, us all here we are in this together with you, right guys?

'right baby.... bea stood up and hugged the pair

'she is right bubba we got you

'always.. franky replied, debbie signalled for her mum to take over and she pulled a crying allie into her arms 

'i got you babe... it took a few minutes till allie calmed down and she looked exhausted 

'red why dont you 2 go lay down... bea nodded

'yea okay, debbie my wallet is on the bench order some food

'i will take her to eat red and i will bring you both something back with me

'yea dont worry bea i will go with them

'thank you, both of you for being here

'anytime... bea took allie to there room and they both lay down together with allie's head on bea's chest the sound of bea's beating heart calming her, allie's hand had made its way under bea's shirt her nails scratching lightly at her toned stomach feeling her muscles twitch, moving up higher after a while she reached bea's breast and realised she didnt have a bra on and she rubbed her thumb over her nipple making bea gasp, spurred on by that allie turned and straddled bea leaning down to kiss her and than pulled her shirt off throwing it on the floor and kissing down her neck sucking at her pulse, bea couldnt think straight her desire for allie over whelming her but she was worried about allie and pushed her back a little

'allie wait

'what? whats wrong?

'its just your not in a good head space right now

'you dont want me anymore? the look in allie's eyes broke her heart and she put her hand on her cheek rubbing her lips with her thumb

'of course i do, i always want you but the last couple days havent been the best and you were really upset not long ago... allie sighed

'i know bea but im okay it was just a lot to take in, please babe i need you, i need to touch you, i need you to touch me.... bea flipped them over and allie's back hit the bed and they made love to each other, bea made sure to love every single inch of allie from head to toe to show how much she loved her and to show her that she was there no matter what, they fell asleep not long after

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

franky and kaz took debbie to the shops after checking the fridge and cupboards they obviously hadnt had time to do a shop since they got back so they first went to a cafe to have lunch, once looking through the menu a waiter came over 

'hi what can i get you 3?

'i will have a cheese burger with fries and a coke... said debbie

'i will have a blt with fries and a coke as well... said franky

''i will have the lasagne with fries and salad and a pink lemonade please

'sure i wont be too long.... he took off to place the order returning with there drinks and than going to serve other customers

'so who is going to tell me what fletcher said?

'i guess i should, channing has been meeting someone at a hotel in the city a guy and it turned out to be allie's dad channing's brother

'shit, why would he be meeting him?

'were not sure but fletcher is going to find out, according to channing's house he photos of all of us at his house

'whats his goal here?

'we dont know deb, hopefully fletch finds some stuff out but in the mean time your not allowed to be alone okay?

'alright franky

'and just keep your eyes on allie yea, she is struggling with this

'im not surprised, i will watch her dont worry

'good.... after they ate kaz paid and they went to the food store and got a trolley, they spent an hour buying lots of food, snacks and of course ice cream per debbie's request saying ice cream is comfort food, they did a stop at the butcher and got enough meat for the next couple weeks and even stopped to get some sweets and than headed home stopping at a chinese place to get lunch for the couple at home, once they got home they unpacked the shopping and franky went and knocked on the door and opened it seeing bea awake and doing something on her phone

'hey red hows allie doing? she said as she sat on the bed 

'she is struggling but she will get through it, 

'yea we will all be here for he no matter what

'i really appreciate it franky, your a good sister

'no ones better... looking around the room franky saw all the clothes thrown around and smirked

'seems someone has been busy? bea's face went red and franky chuckled

'we were getting changed

'yea sure ya were, im gonna save you the embarrassment and leave but we did shopping so you have food and drinks and we bought you and allie chinese for lunch

'oh great im starving thank you, i will wake her and we will be out soon... franky left the room and bea turned to allie kissing her cheek which was still pink from there time together, kissing down to her swollen plump lips she felt allie reciprocate and smiled as she pulled back and allie was chasing her touch

'come back.. allie whined

'you got to get up?

'why? i like it here

'i know but the girls are back and they bought us chinese

'i am hungry

'your always hungry

'im always hungry for you... she smiled and kissed the red head

'come on charmer lets have a quick shower and go and eat... after there shower they sat with the girls and had lunch

'mum we got some sweets there on the bench

'great but deb after dinner yea, i dont want you getting full on sweets

'ugh fine well i better get back to my work, i got a couple of assignments to do

'alright baby... debbie went to her room to start her work

'well i gotta get going im going to anna's for a bbq with will and his family

'thanks for being here for us mama

'i always will, you call me if you need me

'will do... once kaz left franky sat watching them for a few minutes and bea raised her eye brow

'why are you looking at us like that?

'oh no its nothing, i was just thinking

'shit dont hurt yourself franky

'oh arent you funny bea..... she said sarcastically and bea and allie laughed

'nah i was just thinking how you two are really good for each other, like your my sister and i love you and im happy you found each other... bea smiled

'me 2 franky, i won the jackpot, as did you

'i sure did, gidge is the one

'like the one one?

'yep and while we were away we talked a lot and we know what our next step is going to be

'whats that?

'we are going to adopt a child

'are you serious? bea beamed

'yes, we are meeting with the adoption agency next week

'oh franky im so happy for you both... bea got up and hugged her sister 'im gonna be an aunty

'you sure are, you both are... pulling allie up and into the hug 

'im so happy for you franky, your gonna be a good mum

'i hope so

'your an amazing aunty to deb so dont worry about anything... they spent an hour talking about the adoption and different things before franky left to go home and wait for bridget and she would come back for dinner, franky asked them not to tell anyone yet till they had the ball rolling which they were happy to keep the secret, after franky left bea looked through the fridge and freezer and it was full to the brim luckily the meat hadnt frozen yet as it had only been in the freezer for an hour so she pulled out the chicken and beef kebab sticks, steaks and sausages so she could do a bbq

'allie im going to do a bbq what sides do you want?

'salad, potato bake and rice please

'okay im gonna get a start on everything

'i will help and make sure you put lots of cheese and garlic in the bake please... she smiled cheekily, anything they ate allie always loved cheese and garlic in everything she could get it in

'no worries baby, you can make the salad and cut up the veggies for the rice.... an hour later the bake was in the oven, the salad was cut up and in the fridge and the rice wasnt going to take long so they could do it when the meat is cooking

'alright thats done how about i start the bbq and you can get out plates, cutlery and cups? bea said

'i can do that... allie bought bea a beer out to her while she had finished the setting up the table, 

'here babe

'thank you

'everything is all set up in there and i put the heater on its a little cold

'yea it is

'i will get you a jacket bea..... allie returned with one of her own jackets and handed it to bea

'thank you beautiful.... smelling the jacket she smiled 'i love wearing your clothes, they smell like you... bea smiled that cute adorable smile like a kid does when they get chocolate

'you can wear them anytime you want babe.... bea pulled a chair over to the bbq and patted it for allie to sit which she did so and pulled bea to sit in her lap kissing her cheek

'thank you

'for what? bea said confused

'for supporting me through this crap, you dont have to you know, if its too much to handle you can leve and i wont hold it against you... allie said looking away, she would be absolutely crushed if bea and debbie left but she didnt want to burden bea with her problems, she didnt want to force her to stay because she felt bad or something like that, 

bea on the other hand knew exactly what allie was doing, she was giving her an out, to run, to take off and not be in danger but she could never do that no matter what danger they were in because just the thought of being without allie hurt her more than anything, pulling allie's chin to face her they locked eyes and she kissed her softly and than tucked a lock of hair behind the blondes ear

'im not going anywhere, me, debbie and you are a family and you never leave your family

'but what if... allie started but was hushed by bea's finger

'but nothing, i love you and im not going anywhere not matter how hard you push me away

'you know your the best dont you bea? 

'no baby i just love you and thats all there is too it

'i love you too baby girl... bea blushed and smiled wide, dipping her head shyly 'what was that?

'what?

'the full blush and shyness... bea shrugged

'i like it when you call me that

'what babygirl?

yes... bea nodded

'well you are my baby girl, forever... they sat there kissing a bit and than bea flipped over the meat and than they continued to kiss, allie making bea giggle when she licked her neck in a sensitive spot, they were just so lost in each other when they heard a voice making them turn there heads

'ay no fucking in the backyard... it was franky and bridget

'piss off franky, we werent fucking.... allie giggled and bea blushed

'well not today anyways... allie said making them all laugh and bea blushed even redder

'oh shit you 2 fucked out here, damn you gotta have some skills blondie, miss prude over here would never do that

'actually she is the one that had me draped over the table and fingers deep making me moan

'allie.... bea groaned as franky full out belly laughed

'oh shit you are definitely a keeper blondie

'she sure is.. bea smiled

'alright well did ya burn the meat? im hungry

'here have a sausage for now

'no thanks im a vagitarian... bridget, bea and allie burst out laughing at franky's words, and allie had to clench her legs to try not to piss herself

'oh baby where did that come from? bridget laughed loudly and bridget is always so contained but franky just brings it out of her

'just comes natural to me babe.. franky chuckled,, they manged to contain themselves after a few minutes

'alright well the meat will take 20 minutes franky make yourself useful and go make the rice

'fine fine, come on gidge i need a drink... bea shook her head and checked the meat

'bea we didnt get something for dessert

'franky got a few things earlier and they havent been touched

'oh yea thats right, im gonna go check the potato bake and get you a try to put the meat on...... 20 minutes the table had all the food laid out and they sat down to eat bea making sure to pile on the food for allie as she hadnt been eating well the last couple days 

'babe thats too much food

'just eat what you can... leaning closer to allie's ear she whispered 'you havent been eating right since we got back so please just eat, im worried about you...allie bit her lip nervously and nodded before she started eating

'mum can i stay at franky's place tonight?

'i dont know deb, i dont want you away from me with whats going on right now

'listen bea myself and bridget still have another week off work so she will be with us, i wont let anything happen to her i promise... bea knew this but she was just so worried about debbie and everyone really

'okay but you will call or text me yea?

'of course mum dont worry

'i cant help it

'i know but it will be okay.... after dinner bridget and bea did the dishes as debbie had a shower and packed a bag to go to franky's place, allie and franky were sitting on the lounge nursing a beer

'how you doing blondie?

'i dont know franky, i just dont understand whats happening, my father hates me and he knows what derek did to me but yet he is still in contact with him? where is my mother in all this? what do they want from me? shaking her head she wiped the few tears that cascaded down her cheeks

'we will get to the bottom of all this, we will get the fucker and he will get whats coming to him, 

'he always gets away with it franky, its not fair... allie sounded so broken that franky herself had to hold back the tears and moves closer to put her arm around the blonde pulling her into her own body

'i know its not but i want you to stay strong and i know its easier said than done, we dont want to give into them at any costs... allie nodded and felt the tears again but all she did was put her head on franky's shoulder allowing franky to comfort her in her vulnerable time, once bea and bridget finished they walked back to the lounge room seeing franky and allie in the same position and bea hated seeing her girl like this, allie was always so strong and had been her rock when all the shit happened with harry, franky looked up and sadly smiled and bea sat beside allie and she turned to wrap her arms around bea and bea held onto her

'gidge lets organise the dessert before the squirt comes in complaining

'of course baby.... as they went to the kitchen bea sat the allie in her arms and stroking her back gently

'what can i do to help? allie looked up into those brown eyes she loved so much

'dont ever leave me

'never in a million years... she kissed bea softly before straightening herself up as she heard debbie talking to franky and bridget, they walked back into the room and placed the tray down with the box of mixed sweets, some fruit, and fresh drinks, debbie of course had to get hers first putting 5- pieces on her plate and stuffing her face, allie giggling when debbie had cream on her cheek and she wiped it

'your a little piggy deb... debbie giggled along with her

'sorry... she mumbled as her mouth was full

'dont be, just enjoy it... after dessert franky, bridget and debbie left and bea went to the bathroom and started a bath to help allie relax hopefully, filling up the bath she added some bubbles and vanilla oil to the water, she put a few candles around the bathroom and put some music on as well, going to the lounge room where allie was on her mobile reading something she took the phone from her hands and allie fraowned

'come with me... she put her hand out and allie took it and got up,

'where are we going?

'you will see... walking down the corridor they entered the bathroom and allie felt tears spring to her eyes at how sweet bea is, the vanilla smell invading her nose made her hum in delight,

'this is for me?

'only for you my baby

'why?

'i want you to relax, you have been stressed out so now let me take care of you

'on one condition?

'whats that?

'you get in with me

'but i wanted you to relax in there

'and i will bea but i need you with me please... bea nodded and undressed allie first and helped her in the water before she undressed her self and slipped in behind the blonde and she leaned back into her chest sighing in content, bea wrapped her arms around allie and kissed her shoulder, no words needed to be said as they sat there silently accept for the music playing, bea washed allie's hair and body and than doing her own before adding more hot water and relaxing back together as bea gently massaged allie's shoulders and back and neck

'hmm that feels good

'i only want to make you feel good beautiful

'you always make me feel good bea, no one has ever touched me like you have, no one has ever loved me like you do, no one looks after me like do... turning her head she kissed bea softly at first but she deepened it when bea moaned and than allie turned and straddled bea's legs feeling her arms run over her back making her shiver, pulling back she looked bea in the eyes the desire evident to her, moving her hand over bea's breasts she tweaked her nipples making bea groan

'bea i need you, take me too bed.... they got out and dried off and bea picked allie up and she wrapped her legs around bea's waist and they went to there bed and made love over and over again till they fell asleep tangled up in there sheets and for those brief few hours all other thoughts were forgotten as they were lost in each others arms


	31. beautiful

a few days later allie and bea went to the doctors at bea's persistence as allie had not been sleeping at all and when she did finally fall asleep she would have a night mare so bea said to go to the doctors to get some sleeping tablets, the situation was really taking a toll on all of them but mostly allie, boomer was staying with debbie at home as she did her schooling, they were in the waiting area and both reading a magazine when bea saw out of the corner allie's head was falling forward and her eyes closing and she was falling asleep but than her eyes popper open, bea grabbed allie's magazine and threw it on the table and pulled allie to lay on her shoulder

'here baby lay down for a bit

'i cant fall asleep bea, we have to see the doctor

'i know but there busy so it will be a while still, im right here so i will wake you if you fall asleep

'but bea i cant sleep here

'why not? allie looked really concerned

'what if i have a night mare? i dont want to freak people out... she whispered

'i couldnt give a flying fuck about anyone else, i only care about you and you getting some sleep, if you start talking in your sleep or something i will wake you now lay down..... allie lay her head on bea's shoulder 

'thank you... she whispered and felt bea kissing her head, allie ended up falling asleep and she had mumbled a couple things in her sleep but nothing too bad although she said fuck off a little loud getting a filthy look from a couple next to them which bea in return told to look the other way before she made them, the doctors were really busy so they werent called for a couple hours

'allie novak? the nurse called out

'she is here one second... gently shaking allie 'baby wake up... allie stirred and opened her eyes

'hey sleepy head, the doctor is ready to see you

'okay... allie yawned as she got to her feet and they both followed the nurse to the office

'just have a seat in there ladies the doctor wont be long, we have only one doctor in today as the other one had an emergency sorry for the wait

'its fine thank you... they sat in the chairs and waited a few minutes till the doctor appeared both surprised when they saw doctor bennett

'girls its so good to see you both

'you too doctor, i didnt know you worked here?

'yea i moved from my other office it was too far to travel, i only started her like a month ago, how are you 2 doing?

'were okay

'thats good to hear, so allie what can i help you with today?

'i dont really know how to explain it... she looked at bea for help

'doctor anything we say to you here in in confidence right?

'of course bea, you can tell me anything

'okay well.... bea went on to tell doctor bennett about channing, allie's dad and the whole situation that has caused a lot of stress and lack of sleep from allie

'well im not surprised your not sleeping, i would really like to do a proper check up first if you dont mind? do you have anywhere to be?

''allie?

'thats fine

'okay great we will do bloods first so we can get the result quickly, the nurse will take them straight away and a result will be in about an hour if not sooner and in the mean time i will check everything else.... allie got into a gown and they took her blood and it was sent off and than the doctor checked her blood pressure, temp, heart rate and even did a test on her heart

'alright allie you can get dressed and go sit in the waiting room and when i get the blood results back i will call you in

'okay thank you..... sitting in the waiting room they chatted about dinner mostly 

'what does deb want?

'let me text her... texting debbie she got a reply and showing allie

'she wants ice cream? allie asked and they both giggled

'she is not getting ice cream so how about i make lamb chops with rice and salad?

'sounds good to me babe

'good, we just have to stop for the chops as we have everything else, maybe we should get a few new dvd's allie?

'you can if you want but i have a netflix account where there are so many things to watch, movies and shows 

'oh well than im not wasting money on more dvd's than, is there anything we need for home?

'i dont think so but ask debbie... she text her and debbie text back a list

'im not sure about my daughter, i dont know why she thinks im gonna let her live on junk food

'what did she say?

'oh she just wants ice cream, chocolate, biscuits, red frogs and lolli pops... allie laughed

'she has a sweet tooth that one

'she sure does... they sat in silence for a few minutes till allie spoke up

'are you alright babe?

'yes why do you ask?

'well harry's trial starts next week and i know it cant be easy

'its not but i hope he gets put away for a long time, after what he did to me, deb and you he doesnt deserve to be out

'agreed, just so you know i will always be here for you and debbie no matter what

'i know but you have a lot going on yourself

'i do but you 2 are my first priority, nothing will ever change that.... leaning forward they shared a kiss pulling back when allie was called back in again, following the nurse in they sat in the office and the doctor was already there

'so how are the results?

'your blood pressure is a tad high but thats due to stress, apart from that your fine allie

'thats great baby... bea grabbed allie's hand

'so what im going to do is prescribe you some sleeping tablets allie, there quite strong so only take one half an hour before bed, if your tired and dont need them than dont take them, your iron is a little low so i need you to up your intake of red meat and be outside in the sun more often, im not worried about it but i would rather get on top of it before it gets worse... allie nodded her head, the doctor gave her a prescription for the sleeping tablets and they left the office, on the way home they stopped at the shops to grab a few things as well as something sweet before heading home, once home they went inside and allie packed the few things away as bea went to check on debbie and boomer, opening debbie's door she saw debbie studying as boomer was laying on her bed stuffing her face with chips and watching a movie

'hey guys

'hey mum did it go alright?

'yea sorry we took so long allie ended up having a physical

'how did it go?

'her blood pressure is a little high but doctor says its from stress and her iron is a little low which means she has to eat more red meat and go outside in the sun

'nothing too bad which is good, did she get sleeping tablets?

'she did and she should use them only when she needs to

'thats good they will help her sleep..... bea nodded

'so boomer you staying for dinner?

'nah i got a date tonight

'oh with who?

'a guy called jake from the cruise

''i dont remember a jake on the cruise.... bea said

'well he asked to go for dinner so we are going out tonight

'i hope it goes well for you boomer

'thanks bea, well i gotta get goin see ya mini bea

'bye boomer

'see ya bea

'bye boomer thanks for looking after deb

'na worries anytime.... saying bye to allie boomer left and bea got a start on dinner, they had been at the doctors all day and they were quite hungry and right on cue debbie came out

'mum im hungry

'i know im making dinner, did you have lunch?

'umm yes.... she said cheekily and bea turned to face her daughter

'what did you eat?

'hmm a sandwich

'no you didnt we just bought bread now so try again with the truth

'its boomers fault... bea raised an eyebrow and debbie sighed

'we had chips and coke

'jesus debbie you know you need to eat properly before having any of that

'well i couldnt be bothered to make anything

'next time you eat properly please, i dont care if you eat that stuff but only when you have eaten something proper

'okay fine mother, so whats for dinner?

'lamb chops, rice and salad

;hmmmm yum, im going for a shower mum i wont be long

'alright deb... debbie took off to get cleaned up as allie put the rice on and began cutting up the salad, bea put the chops in the skillet pan and began cooking seasoning them when needed, debbie came out showered and clean and they sat down to eat, allie cleaned up as bea showered and than allie had a shower, they sat and watched a movie before heading to bed as it was getting late, seeing to the house being locked and the light switched off bea went to there room and closed the door, the 2 lamps were on so she brushed her teeth and got in bed laying down facing the blonde

'did you take a tablet?

'yea about ten minutes ago, my whole body is getting lazy

'if it makes you feel unwell or you have any side effects like dr bennett said so just wake me up, head ache, stomach ache, aching body, any of that

'i will baby dont worry

'i will always worry about you, come here.... pulling allie into herself she wrapped her arms around her body and they soon enough fell asleep

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie had slept right through the night and when bea woke the next morning allie was still out cold, looking at her girl bea felt so lucky to have allie in her life, she was beautiful, amazing, heart of gold, sweet, cute as a button and so much more, kissing allie's cheek she got out of bed and jumped into the shower, once dressed she left the room and went to the kitchen and began to make breakfast, she could hear debbie in the shower so made sure to make plenty for all of them, deciding on a omelette she cut up peppers, mushrooms, tomatoes, bacon, salt and pepper she threw it in the pan with a little butter and cooked it all of together, beating eggs in a bowl adding milk for the fluffyness and cheese she put it in the pan and mixed it, dropping the temp on low she took out 3 plates as it cooked off, debbie came out and sat at the table and bea put a plate down in front of her and she sat opposite her

'thanks mum

'your welcome baby, 

'where is allie?

'still sleeping

'oh wow still, how did she sleep?

'she slept right through the whole night

'thats great mum she really needs it

'yea she does, so hows your online schooling going?

'its going well mum, i have one big final assignment and than i sit my exams, if all goes well i can graduate with my class

'you will pass baby dont worry

'but what if i dont mum? what if i fail my exams? she looked so worried and bea held her hand 

'debbie you put to much pressure on yourself, your smart and know what your doing, i know you will ace it.... debbie shrugged

'maybe

'no maybe, i know it will happen, no matter what debbie i am so proud of you and so proud to be your mum...... the second those words dripped from bea's lips they both had tears roll down there face, debbie pulled her mum into a hug and kissing her cheek

'your the best mum ever..... smiling bea kissed the crown of debbie's head 

'i love you debbie

'i love you too mum... finishing off breakfast debbie went back to her room to continue her work, bea covered allie's plate and put it in the oven till she was ready to eat, bea put some washing on as it had piled up the last week with everything going on, once the washing was done she hung it up out the back and whilst out there she saw the pool was looking a little green and murky so she went to the pool cleaner turning it on and than throwing in some of the chemicals to clear the water, grabbing the leaf cleaner she scooped out some of the leaves throwing them in the bin and going back to the pool to get more, as she was cleaning she heard someone talk

'babe what are you doing? bea turned around but lost her footing causing her to fall in the pool with a shriek, allie tried to grab her but she couldnt reach out in time, bea came out of the water looking like a drowned rat, looking up at allie who was trying not to laugh bea quirked an eyebrow

'dont even...., allie bit her lip but she couldnt help but giggle

'oh babe you look

'nope dont... bea said getting out of the pool with allie helping her

'aww babe come on strip off and get in the shower

'out here? no way allie someone will see me

'well than here, strip off and wear my robe

'ugh fine... bea quickly stripped off and allie put her robe around her pulling her into a loving hug her hands going up and down her back

'why do you smell of chemicals?

'oh because i put some in the pool and than i fell in

'well you better get in the shower because your hair could turn green... bea pulled back and scrunched her face up

'what?

'well the chemicals can turn your hair green

'oh stuff that shit im going to shower.... as bea ran off allie just couldnt hold back cracking up laughing as she watched bea's little booty shake, following bea inside and into there bathroom she watched as bea scrubbed her body and hair, allie stripped off and got into the shower pulling bea into herself

'babe relax you cleaned it all off but watching your little booty when you ran off was damn sexy... bea chuckled and squealed when allie squeezed her ass

'allie... she said shyly

'dont get all shy on me now babe, your sexy and i love it

'im not sexy, stoooop

'never your so damn sexy... spinning bea around she pinned her to the wall and kissed her soft luscious lips, when she pulled back she looked into bea's brown ones

'i love you so much bea smith

'i love you too allie novak.... kissing along bea's jaw her hand slipped between bea's legs and made sure bea understood how much she really love her, after they finished they got dressed and bea served up allie's breakfast while she hung up the next load of washing

'allie where is the vacuum and mop? 

'why?

'oh i dont know so i can dance with them, obviously to clean allie.... she rolled her eyes

'dont worry about it i hired a cleaner

'when did that happen?

'she is one of the girls from work, she opened up her own cleaning company and i tried to give her money but she refused to take it so i said fine come and clean the house than, its just general tidy up, dusting, vacuum and mop and of course the bathrooms

'when does she start?

'today actually, sorry i forgot to tell you

'its fine its your house... allie stopped eating and turned to bea 

'what did you say bea?

' what did i say? bea asked confused

'babe this is our house, mine, your and debbie's 

'but allie

'dont even but allie me.... standing up she went to bea grabbing her hands 'this is our place and no more arguing about it, say it, say its our house

'no

'bea say it or i will sleep in the other room tonight

'you wouldnt?

'try me, your so stubborn, why wont you accept it? bea shrugged 'is it because harry always said everything was his?

'maybe, its just hard to accept anything from anyone

'well im not just anyone so accept it and than kiss me.... bea moved forward to kiss allie but she pulled back

'say it first, babe i love you and i want to share everything with you... bea huffed

'fine its our house happy?

'very much so now kiss me.... pulling bea into a kiss she smiled against her lips when bea moaned

'ugh do you 2 ever stop? debbie asked walking out causing the pair to jump back

'sorry deb we didnt know you were coming out

'its fine i just came for a snack

'its nearly lunch time so why dont i make you something to eat?

'that would be good thanks mum.... debbie patted off towards her room and bea went to the kitchen

'finish your food...

'yes boss.... allie saluted and finished off the last few bites along with her coffee, bea handed her a bowl of grapes and watermelon

'go sit on the couch i will be there in a few minutes

'okay.... bea made debbie a salad sandwich and took a juice and some fruit as well putting it on the table in her room

''thanks mum

'if you need anything else just call out

'will do, oh and is it alright if i go to franky's tonight? aunty gidge is going to help me with my assignment

'since there across the road now thats fine, if your gonna stay there just let me know

'i will.... bea left debbie to work and went and sat on the couch with allie who was eating her fruit like a champ, bea giggled when it dripped down her fingers and chin bea wiping it for her

'allie your making a mess

'sorry babe but i love watermelon... she giggled as bea swiped her lips, bea watched some drip down allie's chest and she leaned in licking it with her tongue and pulled back seeing the blush on allie's face

'mmm juicy, taste's good.... allie shook her head smiling

'cheeky.... she mumbled

'so what should we watch baby? she said picking up the control scrolling through the list

;how about we watch a show?

'which one?

'wentworth, i heard its a prison show

'sounds good to me... putting the show on they started watching quite fascinated and both commenting on the fact that bea's name was in it, they spent the rest of the day on the couch going through the whole first season

'babe that was really good, what did you think?

'i loved it, i didnt think i would but the acting is great and the story lines are even better

'agreed babe, i guess we should get dinner going

'its just me and you as debbie is about to leave to go to franky's

'oh okay than, well do you feel like going out for dinner?

'i dont mind but are you up for it?

'with you im up for anything

'great lets get ready and go to the nice steak place

'sounds good to me.... getting up they took there cups and couple dishes they used for snacks to the sink and headed down the hall, allie went for a shower and bea went to debbie's room

'hey baby what time are you going to franky's?

'im about to go now and im gonna stay there, i already spoke to franky

'alright let me walk you over there

'you dont have to do that mum

'with everything going on i want to

'okay... debbie packed a bag with her stuff and her laptop in her laptop bag and they left the house crossing the road and entered the building, franky left a fob and key with bea just in case anything happened, exiting the lift they knocked on the door and franky opened the door

'hey guys come in

'i cant i have to go

'hot date?

'definitely, allie and i are going for dinner at the nice steak place

'good, you 2 need some down time

'yea we spent the day in front of the tv barely moving so its been good

'well enjoy dinner and dont worry about this little munchkin

'thanks franky, see you guys tomorrow i will come get her just tell me when

'not until night time because we want to take debbie out for the day

'okay but please watch her franky

'i will guard her with my life

'i know you will... kissing debbie and than franky she took off back home, entering the house she locked the front door and going into there room, her throat went dry when she saw allie standing by the mirror doing her hair and make-up in only matching red lingerie her bare legs, back, stomach, chest. oh that chest bea needed to bite her lip to not move in and place soft kisses along her chest, 

allie had been doing her hair and make-up when she heard bea's foot steps and she stepped into the room but they stopped and it had gone quiet for a few minutes, turning her head she saw bea's eyes wonder all over her body hungrily even making her blush at how intense they were, seeing bea was in a daze she walked over to her kissing her lips but bea just kept staring

'babe? no answer 'babe? look at me... but bea's eyes just kept going up and down her body 'bea... she said a little louder and snapped her fingers causing the redhead to look up

'what? she shook her head

'you were staring

'sorry but fuck your so god damn gorgeous, fuck allie you are so beautiful.... seeing the beautiful blush rise on allie's cheeks she smiled

'stop it bea... she blushed even more when bea giggled and placed a kiss to each cheek and then her lips

'i cant help it, your so beautiful

'geez the smith charm is on point tonight... bea chuckled 

'only for you my girl, now im going for another shower.... 45 minutes later they were ready, allie in a black dress with black heels and her hair down and bea in black dress pants, white button shirt, high heels and her hair down and her natural curls, grabbing allie's hand she led her outside and locking the door before walking to her car, opening the door allie slid into the seat and than closed the door, bea got in and drove off towards the restaurant, walking in they were seated straight away at a table in the far corner away from anyone else as bea asked, they ordered a bottle of red wine and each poured a glass and the waiter left once he took there order, 

'here's to you my beautiful girl

'here's to you my baby girl... bea smiled and they clinked glasses and took a sip putting them down and joining hands in the middle bea's thumb rubbing over allie's knuckles, no words needed to be said as they got lost in each others eyes, there entree came which was prawn cocktails and they finished them off quite fast, there steaks coming not too long later, allie had gotten steak with mash potato, broccoli and mushroom sauce and bea got steak with rice, salad and gravy

'aww this is so yum bea

'i know its amazing....... they finished dinner and bea paid and when they got outside bea and allie what she wanted for dessert

'how about we go home and i will show you how good dessert can be... allie purred running her fingers across bea's chest and she felt her tremble

'um, uh.. lets go home... jumping in the car bea drove them home and allie practically dragged bea inside the house and kissed bea so hard taking her breath away, pulling back she looked into bea's eyes

'babe do you trust me?

'you know i do

'good, go and lay on the bed and take off your clothes

'all of them?

'yes please

'okay..... bea kissed allie and than walked towards the bedroom backwards facing allie and undoing her shirt throwing it on the floor, she than undid her button on her pants and winked at allie who giggled and than went into there room stripping down to nothing and laying on the bed and waiting for allie, allie walked in a few minutes later a tray with a few things on it and placed it on the dresser

'alright babe were going to have some fun if your up for it, i wont hurt you or anything like that so i dont want you to worry

'i know you wouldnt 

'its just some fun thats all... bea nodded and smiled, allie took off her dress and threw it on the floor and than disgaurded her lingerie, grabbing the whipped cream she got on top of bea straddling her hips there cores rubbing, shaking the can she squirted some around bea's nipples, neck and stomach just to start, licking the cream from her neck and nipples she could hear bea moan, 

'oh allie.... allie slid back a little and licked the cream off her stomach, kissing her way back up bea's body she kissed bea's lips

'mm you taste so good, you always do.... bea reached out for the chocolate sauce and squeezed a line from her stomach up to her neck, 

'fuck thats hot bea..... allie licked the line of the chocolate all the way up and stopping to pay extra attention to bea's neck and chest marking her territory, this went on for the next half an hour, allie used cream, chocolate sauce, cherries and even nuts on top of the cream and bea was so turned on she didnt know what to do, 

'allie baby please

'please what bea? what do you need?

'i need you, i need you to touch me

'i am

'shit allie i need you to fuck me, i need you so bad... the desire in bea's voice made allie tremble and she just couldnt hold back anymore, moving her hand down between them she slipped 2 fingers into bea's soaking wet fold causing bea to groan out

'fuck your so wet bea

'only.. for.. you allie, always for you.... allie pushed 2 fingers into bea and bea threw her head back in pleasure moaning

'oh fuck fuck fuck, hard allie please, i need it hard....

'your wish is my command.... allie thrusted n and out at a hard and fast pace and she could feel bea wasnt going to last long, as she pushed in as hard as she could she felt it, the wonder of the world bea's g-spot and it sent bea into the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt, her body arched, her entire body shook and trembled and the words coming from her mouth were incoherent, it felt like it was going on forever and bea was struggling to get her head around what was happening, once bea rode out her orgasm she sunk back into the mattress like dead weight, allie's hand was soaked through and the bed a mess but she didnt care, seeing bea like this was fucking amazing, dropping down beside the redhead she pulled her into her arms as she tried to regain her breath, 15 minutes later bea turned to look at allie

'i dont know what you just did to me but you can do it anytime you want... allie giggled and bea smiled 'that was so intense 

'thats because i hit your g-spot

'that really exists?

'it sure does babe and i found it, are you okay?

'better than okay, i fucking you beautiful girl

'i love you too babe, the bed is a mess..... they both laughed

'allie you get in the shower and i will put fresh sheets on

'we can do it together and than we can both shower... both agreeing they got up and stripped the bed and put fresh sheets and luckily they didnt dirty the quilt as they both loved it, once in the shower bea had her way with allie twice and she was a moaning mess, helping allie to bed as she was quite hazy they both fell into bed and went to sleep


	32. getting even

bea woke up to a soft hand running up and down her back, allie's finger were making patterns all over her back and bea released a moan, allie dragged her nails ever so gently along bea's soft skin and bea felt goose bumps raise 

'hmm that feels good... bea moaned out and she felt allie's lips on her back placing light wet kisses

'good morning beautiful.... bea turned over onto her back looking up into allie's bright blue eyes

'good morning baby, how did you sleep?

'like a baby

'allie last night was.... she was silenced by allie's lips

'i know, thank you for trusting me

'i will always trust you because i love you so much baby

'i love you too babe.... just than allie's phone rang and she picked it up seeing kaz's name

'hey kaz

'hey allie how are you?

'im good and you?

'im okay, listen we have some news, we are pretty sure we know what your dad and uncle want

'what is it?

'im coming over with fletcher is that alright

'yea sure see you soon..... hanging up allie put her phone down and laid back putting her hand over her eyes and sighed

'whats wrong allie?

'that was kaz, she said they might know why my father and uncle are back, kaz and fletch are coming over soon.... bea leaned up on her elbow and kissed allie's shoulder

'it will be okay baby, im here for you, we all are... allie moved her hand and snuggled into bea's chest

'i know, thank you.... a few minutes later they decided to shower and clean up after there delectable night together, they went to the kitchen and bea called franky to see if she was home

'yo sis how are ya?

'im good franky and you?

'yea good we just had brekkie and now we are getting ready to go out for the day

'i need a favour from you

'anything

'kaz and fletcher are on there way over and they think they know why allie's dad and uncle are around

'im on my way bea... bea breathed a sigh of relief she knew she could count on franky

'i dont want debbie to know yet

'she will stay here with bridget, i will tell her i need to talk to you about work stuff, dont worry i wont be long

'thank you franky... 15 minutes later franky, fletcher, kaz, bea and allie were all sitting in the lounge room

'alright allie we have had eyes on them both non stop and it seems that your dad has gotten himself in some deep trouble

'what do you mean?

'his gambling has gotten out of control and he borrowed money off your uncle, we hacked into there phones and went through there messages, channing has been threatening your dad if he didnt pay back the money he owes him

'with what?

'you, he said if he didnt pay up he would make your life a living hell, your dad begged him to not go near you but channing made it clear that he would come after you if he didnt pay up, which obviously didnt happen therefor he has been watching you and following you

'im confused, my dad hates me?

'in a couple of the messages he says he wanted to apologise to you for what he did to you and make things right, channing didnt give him a chance to do any of that, in a message channing admitted to your dad what he did to you

'is my mum around? does she know?

'allie i dont know how to tell you this

'just tell me i want to know about her, if she is involved... he nodded

'allie your mum took off 4 years ago when your dad cheated, he had been for years but he did it with one of her friends so she left, she set up house not too far from here actually, they didnt talk for a couple years but in the last year there conversations turned really serious as both of them regretted how they treated you, they both want to make things right with you..... the room fell silent for a minute and bea held allie's hand

'i dont care about them, i just want channing to stop his bullshit, i will give him the money

'thats not a good idea allie, he comes back every couple of years and tries to fuck with your life until he moves on for a bit, channing is an evil guy and i want him behind bars for good

'so what do we do?

'im going to set him up but i need you to be involved

'no fucking way fletch, i wont let you use allie as bait, nope not happening.... bea said as her voice raised

'bea calm down babe its okay

'its not okay allie, this guy is dangerous and i wont have you put in that position

'babe i appreciate your concern but this may be the only way

'allie you cant do this, he will hurt you, i wont lose you..... bea bit her lip she felt angry that allie even thought it would a good idea 'how can you even consider doing this? bea stood up and walked off out the backyard, she was angry and didnt want to say anything to hurt allie so took herself out of the situation

'im sorry allie i didnt want to cause trouble

'no you didnt fletch, i want him gone more than anything, bea will calm down

'yea just leave her be, fletch tell us what the plan is.... franky said and fletcher told them the plan, it was risky and so many things could go wrong but it had to be done and this was the best way, fletch had spoken to the police chief about the officer and detective covering up channing's dealings and they had a plan in place to bring them down

'when do you want to do this?

this week on friday night, channing has been staying in the hotel room next to your dads, allie this is going to be scary and dangerous so i only want you to do it if your heads really in it

'i need to finish this once and for all.... they spent the next half an hour sorting through the details and they all left leaving allie to go find bea.. walking out the back yard she found bea pacing up and down on the cement part mumbling to herself, allie understood what bea was feeling so she wasnt mad she just wanted be to understand that this was the only way to finish this once and for all, walking over to bea 

'bea? bea looked up and shook her head 'please dont be mad

'how can i not be, you were nearly killed because of me and now there is a possibility of something happening from him, he is so dangerous and what if something happens? what if he hurts you? what if... bea shook her head the thought that just came into her mind made her feel sick, locking eyes with allie

'what if he touches you? allie knows bea is talking about sexually 

'bea i dont have a choice this needs to be done

'well im not having anything to do with it

'bea

'no allie i wont stand by and watch you put yourself in danger like your life doesnt matter, you fucking matter, you and debbie matter to me and if you get taken from me.... she said her voice breaking 'i just... i cant deal with that..... she shook her head and walked inside the house and into one of the spare rooms, she needed to be on her own right now, she was feeling a mix of feelings that she just couldnt control, allie on the other hand sat on the lounger outside as she herself was frustrated with the whole situation, channing was not only going for allie, bea and debbie but he was coming between allie and bea and it pissed her off, it was putting stress on there relationship and she wasnt sure weather to go talk to bea or leave her to cal down, sighing she sat back as the cool air breezed all over her body, 

when bea went to the spare room she climbed on the bed and lay down on top of the covers and stared at the ceiling, thoughts going to the blonde she went off at, it really wasnt allie's fault allie just wanted to fix the situation but bea was angry at the whole mess, she lay there for an hour unable to fall asleep as she didnt like how angry she got with allie, rolling out of bed she left the room on the the hunt for the blonde, looking from there room to debbie's, the lounge room, bathroom but no allie, she was going to call her till she saw the backdoor still open so she walked out there to see allie laying on the sun lounger but it was quite cold, walking closer to allie she realised she fell asleep, touching her cheek it was freezing cold so she took her jacket off and put it over her blonde beauty, crouching down beside her she ran her finger threw her hair, bea could see tear stained cheeks and she felt bad for how she acted, not wanting allie to get sick she gently shook her causing the blonde to groan

'allie baby wake up

'its too early... allie mumbled making bea smile

'wake up babe.... allie slowly opened her eyes and looked around

'shit i must have fallen asleep, its fucking freezing

'yea it is come inside.... helping allie she held her hand as they walked inside and to there bedroom both crawling into bed facing each other, they were silent for quite some time till bea saw a few stray tears roll down allie's cheeks and she wiped them away

'please dont cry baby, im so sorry i got angry and went off, im just so scared of losing you, you and debbie are my life and i couldnt bare anything happening to you both..... allie leaned into bea's chest and cried, cried for the pain from channing, the stress, his actions, bea's words, to have someone care and love her so much was overwhelming at times, once allie calmed down a little she pulled back kissing bea's lips over and over again

'i dont want to fight with you bea, i need you now more than ever, i know you dont agree with the situation and nor do i but this is the only way to be rid of him for good

'i am here for you, i will be by your side forever but please be careful

'i will i promise.... they lay together for a while longer till both of them fell asleep the emotions of the day taking over them both

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

the next few days passed and it was friday afternoon and they were all going over the plan to trap channing, fletcher had got permission to use whoever and whatever they needed for the operation so thats exactly what they did, he had ten officers, spy gear, allie had a button with a live feed and she would be wearing a wire, both allie and bea had been on edge the pass couple of days both having to be calmed down by bridget and franky, they had sat down with debbie and told her exactly what will be happening and she was so scared for allie that she cried in her arms, they had gotten so close to each other over the time bea and allie had been together and counted her to be another mum to her, allie was sitting nervously in the van with bea, fletch, kaz and 2 other guys

'alright allie this button will give us live footage and this with this wire we can hear anything, try not to touch them

'okay, so tell me again what you want me to do?

'channing is black mailing your dad so when you turn up he will be shocked to see you, i want you to ask him what the deal is with your dad, we need a confession from him and than we are in there, if he tries anything or you feel your in trouble your safe word will be yellow and i will be there

'okay so just a confession thats all you need?

'yes as we have the detective and the officer in the cells already and the officer is singing like a a canary so with his confession all 3 will be taken down... allie nodded and took a big breath

'sir we have eyes on him, he has just arrived back to his room... one of the other officers said

'alright allie are you ready?

'i have to be, this needs to be over.... turning to bea she pulled her into a hug

'i love you bea with every inch of my body and soul

'i love you too beautiful girl... leaving a kiss to bea's lips she hugged kaz and than jumped out of the van and taking off inside the hotel, she went to the floor fletch told her to go and stopped at the room door, taking a big breath she knocked on the door and a few seconds later it opened and a stunned looking channing stood there

'allie

'derek we need to talk

'i knew you would come running back to me... he said as she walked into the room and he closed the door, she walked to the end of the room closer to the window and turned to face the evil that was her uncle

'im not running back to for anything trust me on that one, i want to know what is going on with you and my dad? he smirked as he sat down drinking his scotch

'not much

'dont lie to me, im sick of your games, what's going on with you 2?

'your dad owes me a lot of money

'why?

'because your dad cant say no to the horses or the machines, he loves to gamble and he borrowed money off me

'how much?

'$300,000

'where the hell did you even get that kind of money?

'i have my ways... he smirked

'which is? she sighed sick of looking at him already

'well i know you wont tell anyone as no one would believe you anyways, i have 2 brothels that i run and i have made a lot from them both

'your a pimp? she asked disgusted

'that a strong word allie, im more of a father looking after his girls, like i did you

'piss of with that shit, your a dirty pimp

'whatever you say princess

'how is dad going to pay you back?

'he cant so i take from him

'what can you take from him?

'you

'what? allie asked confused putting on an act knowing exactly what he was talking about

'i told him if he didnt pay up i would come for you like i always have, your a sexy woman allie and i love fucking you.... allie blood ran cold just hearing that

'thats never gonna happen, im with someone and very happy

'oh yes that redhead that was abused by her husband, if you ask me she deserved everything she got

'watch your fucking mouth asshole.... fletcher had already told her in her ear he had enough to go on and she could leave but now it was personal 

'hit a nerve did i? he smirked

'your scum you know that, i was so young when you first touched me, you raped me over and over again how dare you?

'it was just fun allie dont get your knickers in a knot 

'fun? i was ten, 11, 12 i was a kid and you raped me so many times i lost count

'your being dramatic allie, i fucked you because you wanted it, i fucked because i could and i will do so when i want.... thats all allie wanted, to hear him say it so she could bring him up on charges of molestation, rape and abuse

'you tormented me over and over again, every couple of years you come back and think its funny to text me, to email me and to threaten those i love... shaking her head allie had had enough of this and it was time to end it, looking out the window seeing the officers coming into the hotel she turned to look at him

'there some nice yellow flowers your have there.... channing looked at her confused and stood up going to walk forward but the door was busted down and in ran fletcher and 3 other officers followed by bea and kaz who ran over to allie hugging her, pulling back a little she watched as he was read his rights and hand cuffed

'your done derek, your going to spend the rest of your life in jail

'there is no proof you bitch... he laughed as he struggled against the officers, she undid her top few buttons and revealed the wire

'see this hear they heard everything you just admitted to me, dont drop the soap... she laughed as he was dragged out kicking and screaming and bea had pulled her into a tight hug never wanting to let go

'you did good kiddo, he seems upset.... they all laughed the tension broken by kaz's words

'thanks for being here mama

'anytime, im gonna head home you 2 alright to get home?

'yea sure i will call you tomorrow

'no worries, fletch said for you to go to the station when your ready to make your statement

'okay will do.... kaz left and the 2 girls just stood there holding each other

'babe im okay

'i was so scared

'i know so was i

'you didnt seem it

'oh bea i was petrified btu it needed to be done, he is going away for a long time... bea pulled back and kissed allie's lips

'i love you beautiful girl

'i love you too babe, lets go to the station and be done with this....... they were at the station for the rest of the night and bea called franky who had debbie to let them know they nailed him which they were stoked for, they didnt get home till the next morning at 7.30 and were both shattered but happy as they were told that channing will be in court in a few hours and with the police chiefs help and connections he will get sentenced today and they will find out later on what he got, they both had a shower and the second there heads hit the pillow they were out cold not even waking when debbie and franky came back just after lunch, franky stayed to keep debbie company and they made dinner together, bea woke at 6.30 at night and left allie to sleep, leaving the room she went to the kitchen seeing debbie and franky sitting on the benches opposite each other with a bowl each eating and chatting away

'what are you 2 trouble makers doing? debbie smiled so wide her jaw probably hurt

'mum im so happy to see you.... she jumped off the bench and wrapped her arms around bea

'you too debbie

'are you okay mum? debbie said and pulled back

'im fine deb, channing is locked up and allie is safe and away from him

'did they get enough on him bea?

'they got more than they needed, you should have seen it franky, allie was an absolute superstar, she pushed him and pushed him to admit to stalking, being inappropriate with her when she was younger up till a couple years ago, black mailing her dad, even running 2 brothels.... bea said and franky and debbie could see how proud bea was of her girl

'im so happy its over mum, it is over right?

'he gets sentenced today, actually where is my phone fletch was gonna call me

'its on the dinning table mum.... bea went over to her phone and saw she had 4 missed calls from fletcher and messages, reading the messages she couldnt help but smile

'so what did he get bea?

'let me wake up allie and tell you all together.... bea went to there room smiling when she saw allie hugging her pillow, going to the bed she kissed allie all over her face giggling when she scrunched her face up

'wake up sleepy head

'i dont wanna bea... she whined 

'i have news from fletch and dinner is ready so come on beautiful... allie opened her eyes and looked at bea

'you got news? im nervous to hear it

'i know baby but remember im by your side... allie freshened up and they made there way to the table and sat down as franky and debbie served them food and sat down with them

'alright bea dont leave us in suspense what happened today?

'i will read you the message from fletch

*** hi bea i tried to call you but no answer so im going to text you what he got, channing plead guilty to all charges as he pretty much shit him self and asked for a plea bargain which he got, but dont worry listen to what he got, on the molestation and rape of allie he got 14 years, on the stalking and intimidation of allie he got 5 years, on blackmail of allie's dad he got 8 years, on threatening grievous bodily harm for you, allie and debbie he got 15 years, thats 42 years just there and he can go for parole after 35 years but the best part is once the brothels are found he will be charged with more chargers so basically he will never the the night sky, i hope your happy with this and thanks to allie and yourself the world is rid of a monster, be happy and be free to live your lives, peace out

bea finished and looked up to see all 3 girls tears rolling down there cheeks even franky who doesnt even cry, bea herself had to wipe her own tears and smiled at them all

'i cant believe its finally over... allie shoot her head in disbelief , bea reached out and held allie hand kissing her palm

'its over baby, its really over, come on guys lets go out for dessert to celebrate after we eat... allie laughed

'that would be great babe.... while bea and allie had something to eat debbie called everyone else to celebrate with them unbeknown to them, once they ate they all had a shower and bridget had just come over

'congratulations allie this is a huge step in the right direction

'thank you bridget

'come on guys im hanging for something sweet... debbie said making the laugh

'alright lets go, i will drive... they all got in bea's car and she took off to allie's favourite dessert place arriving 20 minutes later, once parked they all walked inside laughing when they saw all there friends there cheering and tooting boomer of course being the loudest, everyone was there, kaz, anna, the kids, will, rose and his son, monica and izaac, liz, maxine, boomer and shane, maxine came over hugging the couple

'im so happy for you girls, you can move on and just be together without the black cloud over your heads

'thank you maxi.... they joined there friends at the table being handed a glass of champagne each

'oh no i cant drink im driving

'dont worry i will drive, enjoy yourself... bea smiled and handed her keys to bridget and thanked her, franky stood up raising her drink

'everybody raise your glass to allie and bea, allie you took the rubbish off our streets today and he will rot in hell for life, i cant tell you how glad i am to see you both so relaxed and happy after such a hard time, allie your one in a million and im so happy you 2 found each other, your good for bea so make a life together, built your castle for the queens that you are and just be happy, cheers...... the night went on and for some reason they agreed to go to a club, well bea, allie, franky, bridget, kaz, maxine and boomer as the others went home, will drove bea's car home so bridget could drink with them and offered for debbie to come stay at there place for the night which debbie was more than excited to, arriving at the club they had all had a few drinks by than, it wasnt meant to be a night out but they all wanted to celebrate, going inside they found a table and sat down as boomer and franky got drinks, bea was sitting on one of the stools which was taller than normal and allie was standing between her legs her arms draped over her shoulders kissing all over bea's face, cheeks, forehead, nose, eyes, lips and down to her neck, bea pulled allie into her hugging her and allie put her face in bea's neck

'i love you my beautiful girl

'i love you too bea, so much... pulling back when the drinks arrived and boomer had a round of shots, handing them out they clinked glasses and threw them back, bea felt the alcohol burn her throat

'ugh gross.... bea coughed and allie laughed

'harden up babe here's another one.... they threw them back chasing them with beers

'no more for me allie im gonna be sick... allie kissed bea and smiled

'come and dance with me babe

'i dont dance allie

'please babe... allie begged

'allie i dont know how to dance... she whispered in her ear

'babe do you trust me?

'of course i do allie

'than come and dance with me, i will look after you babe... bea nodded and allowed allie to pull her towards the dance floor moving over to the side of the floor to not crowd the red head, allie pulled bea's hands over her own shoulders and she wrapped her arms around bea's waist pulling her flush against her body as they began to move to the music, bea was stiff to start with and was constantly looking around as her nerves kicked in, allie bought her hand to bea's chin and they looked into each others eyes

'bea relax, its just you and me, keep your eyes locked with mine... allie smiled as there eyes stayed locked, bea's body loosened up the more they danced, 5 songs in and between allie's help and the alcohol bea was right into it and she turned around so her ass was grinding into allie's groin

'fuck bea... allie groaned out, bea grinding up on her like this was driving her crazy, holding bea around her waist and settling on her stomach ehr hands making there way under her shirt grazing her nails along her skin, bea threw her head back onto allie's shoulder as allie kissed her neck and sucking leaving a hickey

'fuck bea i dont know if i could hold out right now, i want you so fucking bad... bea turned around and smirked and allie was shocked

'you did it on purpose? bea shrugged leaning in to whisper into allie's ear

'i want to fuck you allie, i want to have you up against the wall and knuckle deep.... allie moaned and pulled bea with her all the way to the bathroom, going into the furthest toilet she locked the door before her lips were attached to bea's, bea had her way with allie fucking her against the wall, although she didnt want to do it in the public toilet allie just bought it out of her, leaving the bathroom they went back to the table and frnaky was about to comment about bea's flustered state but bea eyed her and she just chuckled, the night went late into the night and they got home at 3-4am stumbling into the house drunk as fuck, they made it to the bedroom and allie undressed herself completely naked but bea was so smashed she lay half on the bed her jeans around her ankles and her shirt up to her chest

'babe do you need help?

'yes please, i dont know what im doing.... allie managed to undress bea and they both got into bed, after a heated make out session they passed out


	33. slip n slide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a pretty long chapter and at some parts was laughing at them all, i hope you enjoy this chapter of fun times and craziness

bea was the first to wake up and when she sat up slightly she wished she was still asleep as the entire room was spinning, dropping her head in her hands she moaned out as the nauseous feeling in her stomach was making her feel sick, feeling it start to bubble up she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom throwing up, it felt like it went for ages but when she finally finished she stood up and brushed her teeth and used mouth wash and washed her face before going back into the room, looking at the bed allie wasnt in there and wondered where she was, she went to walk out of the room but saw a figure laying on the floor and turned to see allie laying on the floor in a ball, bea crouched down beside her and shook her

'allie wake up... allie just groaned 'baby wake up..... allie's eyes slowly opened and looked into big brown ones

'allie your sleeping on the floor

'im fine bea, just leave me i cant move

'how did you even get here?

'i threw up earlier and i crawled out here and i just couldnt get back on the bed, i think im still drunk

'shit me too, come on baby you cant sleep here

'bea... she whined

'you will hurt your back laying on the floor, i will help you up here wrap your arm around my neck..... allie put her arm around bea's neck and she picked her up which in hindsight probably wasnt the best idea to get one drunk person to help the other but after a few stumbles bea managed to get allie on the bed and laid down

'i will get us some aspirin... allie nodded and bea walked very slowly to the kitchen and got 4 tablets 2 each and 2 bottles of water and headed back to the bedroom, thank god debbie was with will there was no way she could function today, sitting on the bed she had to shake allie again as she had dosed off, they both took the tablets and than lay back down facing each other

'how much did we drink bea?

'a fuck load thanks to boomer and franky

'remind me to never drink with them again, i never drink like that

'there bad influences them 2, there has been a number of times that we have drink like that but the hangover is a bitch

'it definitely is, babe im sorry i cant keep my eyes open

'you rest baby, come here.... allie scooted closer to bea's body and they wrapped there arms around each other and than both fell asleep

 

franky and bridget had arrived at there place a few hours later and knocked but didnt get an answer so she let herself in as she had a key, 

'franky maybe we should come back

'no way you know i have to be with bea when i feel like this 

'but franky there probably sleeping and dont want to be disturbed

'if there not fucking than i have to be here, gidge i hate being hungover and bea and i always recover together

'okay but dont be loud my head hurts.... fanaky giggled and kissed the blonde than walked into the house, it was quiet like too quiet so while bridget sat on the couch franky went to see where the love birds were, going to there room she knocked lightly but didnt hear anything so opened the door, she smiled when she saw allie and bea snuggled up together with allie's head on bea's chest, she was so happy that bea found her person in this crazy world and novak was really good for both bea and debbie, walking in slowly she sat on the edge of the bed, shaking her sister gently not to scare her she whispered in her ear

'bea wake up... bea opened her eyes and knew exactly why franky was here and the look in her eyes showed that she was as pained as she and allie were

;how bad franky?

'i vomited 3 times, 

'you dont normally vomit?

'i know but i think it was the 3 sambuka shots boomer dared me to do

'we both know you dont back down from a dare

'exactly, get up so we can mope together

'franky shuuuuuuu.... allie whispered and bea giggled

'sorry blondie i didnt mean to wake you.... popping her eyes open she looked at the 2 girls

'why are you here? how are you even out of bed?

'didnt bea tell you?

'tell me what? she asked looking at bea

'when franky and i are hungover we are always together, we sit around moping and whining

'and eating... franky piped up

'where is bridget?

'on the couch, she is hating life

'we all are, alright babe lets get up because the first thing we need is food, it will make us feel like shit but we need to soak up the alcohol

'i like how you think blondie

'well let us shower and you order food

'what do you guys want?

'i really dont care i just need to eat

'alright i will sort it, anything you guys need?

'no but can you call debbie and find out if she is okay there and if she needs to come home i will pick her up

'i already spoke to her bea, will, rose, kaz and anna are taking the kids out for the day and debbie went with them, she said texted you but she is fine and will is happy to take her with them, in fact he insisted when i spoke to him, all the kids absolutely love debbie and miss her

'thats good, she loves kids so she will be in her element, alright lets shower allie.... once allie and bea showered they came and sat on the lounge and franky and bridget were sitting on the other one

'hey bridget

'hey girls we ordered food from the lebanese place it should be here soon

'great thanks

'should we watch a movie?

'yes but not a funny one, if i laugh now i may be sick... allie said and they all agreed, deciding on a romantic movie they got comfortable allie grabbing blankets for them all and pillows, 15 minutes into the movie they paused it as the food arrived, once they had eaten they settled on the lounges again, both couple were laid down together and in no time were all asleep, they pretty much slept for a while than got up to eat something or drink something before retreating to the same spot, will called bea and asked if debbie could stay another night with them and bea said if debbie wanted to stay than she was happy for her too, bea spoke to debbie for around ten minutes before they hung up and bea ordered something for dinner, pizza was eaten and allie told franky and bridget to just crash in the spare room which they did so, both couple were asleep by 8.30 that night

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

debbie had woken up in the morning to little will staring at her, his legs crossed and a big smile across his face

'will why are you staring at me? she groaned

'because your pretty and breakfast is ready so you have to get up

'okay im coming out

'well hurry up because we are going out today and we want you to come with us

'where too?

'i think to the city or something like that, hurry up debbie im hungry

'alright i will be right out...... will jumped off the bed and went to the kitchen and debbie followed once she used the bathroom and freshened up, walking into the kitchen she took a seat

'good morning debbie

'good morning will, good morning everyone

'you hungry deb?

'starving

'gee you sound like little will, i made lots of food, bacon, eggs, sausages, tomatoes. french toast, toast, mushrooms and pancakes, here is your plate so just make your own.... he nodded towards the middle of the table where all the food was laid out

'so deb we are all heading into the city and we are going to the wax museum and than a ferry ride to manly and go to the beach, we would love it if you came with us?

'really?

'of course deb, we would love it

'sure sounds fun but i dont have clothes

'i will take you to the shops after breakfast and you can get something to wear.... rose said

'you dont have to do that

'i know but i want to, will, anna and kaz will get the kids ready

'okay thank you..... an hour later after debbie and rose returned from the shops and debbie had a shower they were all heading off, they decided to drive to the station and catch a train, on the train sandy was sitting on debbie's lap the whole time she absolutely loved debbie she felt so comfortable with her, they arrived in the city half an hour later and they got off, once out onto the dockside they looked around and it was pretty busy

'alright kids you must hold an adults hand and dont let go, dont go near the water either.... they all nodded

'good so do we still want to do the wax museum or the aquarium?

'aquarium aquarium... they yelled out and the adults laughed

'lets go kiddies..... they all walked towards the aquarium and got in line, kaz and anna were at the back of there group holding hands and being all lovey dovey, sharing little kisses and touches between each other, anna wrapped her arms around kaz's waist pulling her in close and squeezing her ass

'babe... kaz blushed

'hmm nice ass baby.... anna moved in closer to whisper in kaz's ear 'i especially love grabbing it when you fuck me so hard i forget my own name..... kaz giggled she absolutely loved when anna talked like this, her confidence was growing more and more each day, even kaz was too so her response came as a real turn on for anna

'when we get home later i want to fuck you so hard that your not only going to forget your name, i want to hear you scream mine.... kaz whispered in anna's ear, they were both a blushing and giggling mess, will looked over at them happy to see his sister so happy with kaz, she deserved it and wished it happened earlier, they were next to to served and they walked to the front counter

'hi and welcome to the aquarium how many today?

'we have 5 adults and 3 children please

'sure that will be $350 how will you make payment?

'ah im paying... kaz stepped forward and handed over her card

'no kaz im paying

'no will just let me please. i want to treat my family.... will smiled and nodded, once payment was made they were given there tickets, wristbands for the kids and a couple of maps for the aquarium

'who is ready to see some animals?

'me, me me..... they all responded and they took off inside, they saw so many sea animals, lots of different types of fish, sea turtles, sharks, swordfish, starfish, sea turtles and much more, they ended up spending 4 hours there and by the time they were finished everyone was tired especially the kids and hungry as well, 

'why dont we get food and decide to figure out what to do after that?

'good idea will.... they headed off to a cafe near by and sat down, looking at the time it was now 3.30, they were handed menu's and looked threw them

'what do you kids want?

'a hot dog please

'me too dad

'alright a hot dog and chips for the 2 fellas, what does my little princess want? will asked sandy and she giggled

'can i have pizza please? 

'of course you can, how about me and you share a pizza and chips?

'yes please..... he placed the order for the kids and the others along with there drinks, by the time they all finished eating they were all tired so decided to head home, all the kids fell asleep on the train and once they got home they were put to bed and the others were sitting have a drink on the table

'hey deb would you like to stay tonight?

'you dont mind?

'we would love to have you stay here again

'well i need to call mum

'how about i call your mum?

'okay... after speaking to bea she was happy to have debbie stay the night and than handed the phone to debbie to talk to her mum, they all headed to bea not too long later, kaz and anna got into bed kissing and touching each other, kaz kissed along anna's neck grazing her teeth across her pulse

'now i get to fulfil what i said earlier... kaz said as she made her way to stripping them both of there clothes and making love to each other

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

the next day will dropped debbie home with a cake he stopped to get for bea and allie, he walked her to the door and waited till she was inside the house before taking off as he had rose and his son in the car, debbie walked inside and put the cake on the table and walked into the kitchen where her mum and franky were making lunch

'hey mum

'hey baby i missed you... bea said and wrapped her daughter up in a big hug

'i missed you too, 

'hey squirt where is my hug? debbie laughed as she hugged her aunty

'so what are you 2 doing?

'we are making lunch, hot chips with eggs and feta cheese, you hungry?

'mum really?

'right sorry, your always hungry

'how long will it be?

'about 20 minutes

'okay im going for a shower, where is allie?

'she is in the shower in her room

'and bridget?

'she went to our place to get us some clothes, we stayed here last night, later on we are having a bbq to celebrate all the stuff that went down with channing, we invited everyone so it will be fun

'sweet, oh mum will bought you and allie a cake its on the table, i wont be long..... debbie walked off and bea went to look at the cake, it was a chocolate and caramel mouse with chocolate drizzle

'oh yum it looks and smells so good,

'it really does bea, well lets get lunch done so we can eat this.... 20 minutes later they were settled on the table eating lunch and debbie was filling them in on her day out will the others yesterday

'the sea horses were so cute, they reminded me of you 2

'who? me and allie?

'yep

'why?

'so all the animals there is a board with a little bit of information about each animal right and the sea horses said they link tails so they dont lose each other, so that explains you and allie link each others pinkies and will never lose each other.... bea smiled at allie and put her pinky out which allie connected hers 

'see cute as... debbie giggled and nudged her mum

'its so sweet its sickening... franky piped up

'franky leave them alone

'sorry gidge but there just too sweet, enough of this sappy shit lets eat cake and than we need to go to the shops get get food and drinks for the bbq... the had cake and than franky, bea and debbei took off to the shops as bridget helped allie tidy the house and set up the backyard, they set up tables and chairs, allie wanted to really go all out so rang one of her buddies and he came over to set up his dj system and allie or boomer or someone would be running it, he arrived not long later and got too setting up with his friend, there were big speakers connected and 2 bases so it would be loud, 

'hey mick do you have any lights?

'like strobe lights?

'yea

'i do actually, i have strobe lights, disco balls that can be set up anywhere as they sit on the bench, its a like a lamp thing, i have heaps of stuff in the truck outside

'do me a favour and make my back yard light up will ya?

'sure allie i got ya.... it took him and his mate about an hour and a half to set it all up and it looked awesome

'thank you so much for doing this on such short notice mick

'no worries allie, you gave my life back to me its the least i can do

'do you want to stay?

'thank you for the offer but im taking the missus out for dinner and dancing

'okay well enjoy your night

'you too allie, bye girls... they left and allie put on some music 

'it looks awesome out here allie

'i just wanted to make it special, channing is gone and we are about to start harry's trial in a few days and we are all involved in it, i want us all to relax and enjoy our night especially bea and debbie

'thats a great idea allie.... bea, debbie and franky arrived home not too long later and allie and bridget helped bring the shopping inside and to the kitchen

'bea im going to organise the meat can you do the salads and bake?

'yea no worries franky

'baby before you do that i want to show you something

'what is it?

'come with me.... allie smiled as bea took her hand and led the red head outside, walking out the back door bea's mouth fell open in shook

'holy crap allie, it looks fucking wicked out here

'you think? its not too much

'not at all, it looks amazing baby, what made you do it? wrapping her arms around bea she kissed her lips

'because i wanted to really celebrate, i know with harry's trial coming up this week that it will be very stressful for you and debbie i just wanted you both to relax, well for everyone to relax

'your the best do you know that? bea asked and allie smiled

'you are... she countered 'i love you so much bea smith

'i love you more allie novak

'impossible

'nothing is impossible.... bea whispered and slapped allie's ass before stepping back and walking inside putting a sway to her hips, giggling as allie stood there shaking her head, allie couldnt lie, in recent months bea's confidence has grown so much and she had admitted to allie that they had been doing things bea had never even thought of let alone actually do, allie loved bea's confidence and right now was totally turned on, clenching her legs together she tried to tame her beating heart before going back inside, she decided she needed to buy alcohol and sweets so she grabbed her keys

'hey bridget while these 3 trouble makers organise the food would you like to come get alcohol and sweets with me?

'sure allie

'great, any requests debbie?

'chocolate please

'sure sweety, babe? franky?

'im happy with whatever blondie

'me too baby.... kissing bea's cheek she and bridget left the house and got into allie's car, she drove to the shopping centre and once she parked they both went inside and grabbed a trolley

'lets get the alcohol first allie

'good idea bridget.... they got 3 big boxes of beer, 4 bottles of scotch knowing bea loves scotch, a couple bottles vodka, 2 bottles sambuka, aliza, 2 bottles red and white wine, they also got 6 bogs of ice and allie paid, they went to the cake shop and got a chocolate mus cake, pavlova, flake cheese cake, 2 boxes of mixed pastries and also a red velvet cake, they headed home not long later, once the car wan unloaded and the food was prepared bridget and franky headed home to relax for a couple hours and than shower and get ready, it was only 3.o'clock and they all needed to rest, bea went to collect the washing and by the time she came inside allie and debbie were fast asleep on allie and bea's bed, putting the washing away she climbed into bed beside allie and allie on instinct wrapped her arm around bea pulling her closer and she too fell asleep

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

when they woke debbie went to her room to shower and get ready and allie was the first to shower while bea answered the door to see bridget, franky and boomer

'bea.... boomer yelled and picked up the redhead in her arms and squeezed her tight

'boomer i cant breath.... she chocked out

'boomer put her down... franky said as she saw bea struggling, boomer put her down and ruffled her hair

'its good to see ya bea

'you too ya big doofus, come on in guys were not exactly ready we fell asleep

'its fine bea you go get ready

'nah franky i need to get the meat ready and get the snack trays done

'we will take care of that bea, you go and get ready

'are you sure bridget?

'absolutely now off you go

'thank you, everything is on the bench and the fridge.... bea took off towards her room stopping at debbie's and knocking, when she heard debbie say 'come in' she opened the door

'hey baby you nearly ready?

'i am mum... debbie turned around and bea smiled wide

'wow you look beautiful, where did you get that dress? it was a red and orange summer dress

'allie got it for me on the cruise

'well you look amazing

'thank you, should i just wear flip flops?

'yes cause we are at home, well franky, bridget and boomer just got here and im going to shower and get ready

'okay mum i will make sure boomer and franky dont do anything stupid

'your the best.... bea laughed

'i know....debbie flicked her hair back

'and so modest deb.... debbie giggled

'i try, hey i invited shane tonight is that okay?

'of course it is debbie, this is your house you can invite whoever you want

'so i can call a couple friends? can they stay over?

'yes you can and yes they can

'actually mum i wanted to talk to you about something, can you come sit for a minute.... bea looked nervous but sat on the bed beside debbie

'okay what is it?

'well you know i still have about 6 weeks left for school and now with harry and channing put away i was thinking that maybe

'you want to go back to school? bea asked and debbie nodded

'yea i do mum, i like doing my schooling from home but i get bored sometimes and i want my friends around

'do you mind if i think about it deb? its just that i know that both of them are in jail but i guess im still worried, i know it sounds stupid but what if one of them have people out here and take you? or do something for them, im sorry deb im just worried, you shouldnt have been dragged into my crap 

'no mum stop im not dragged into your crap, im involved because of harry not being a normal human being.... grabbing her mums hand she gently squeezed 'if your not comfortable with it thats fine, just have a think about it and talk to allie about it and let me know in the next couple days

'you want me to talk to allie about it?

'well yea, allie is family and we make decisions together right?

'right deb, i love you debbie

'to the moon and back mum.... sharing a hug and debbie sloppy kissed her mum laughing as she pushed her away she left the room to get herself ready, as she walked down the hall way she saw allie walk out of the room and stopped in her tracks, allie looked absolutely stunning, she had on a baby blue dress that stopped half way down her thigh, her hair was straight, she had applied make-up of the smokey eye and red lipstick

'baby you look amazing, beautiful

'thank you.... allie blushed 'are you going to get ready?

'yea sorry i got caught up with debbie, i need to talk to you about something

'well why dont you get in the shower and while im touching up my hair we can talk... bea nodded and they went to there room closing the door, bea undressed and stepped into the shower and allie sat on the edge of the bathtub

'so whats going on babe?

'debbie wants to go back to school

'as in school school?

'yea, she says since channing and harry are behind bars she would like to finish the last 6 weeks at school

'okay and what are you worried about?

'what if either of them have people on the outside? what if they come after her? if something happens to debbie i... bea stopped talking as she felt tears building in her eyes and she got choked up

'oh babe you cant live your life in fear everyday, i know that channing had no one, well he had my dad but that bridge has been burnt, i would assume that harry doesnt really have anyone either being such a dick and all.... she smiled when she heard bea chuckle

'i guess your right

'if it would make you feel better i will drive her to school and pick her up after

'i cant ask you to do that allie, you have your own work

'i do but i can drop her off on the way and i or one of the girls will pick her up after school and bring her to my work and than we would come home together, she is a very smart girl and i could use a younger perspective as well, maybe she can work for a couple hours for me and learna few things, plus babe you will be starting security soon which will be with me so between me and you she will be fine, we can speak to the principle and and her teachers which already know the situation and make sure there are eyes on her all the time, babe she will be looked after and its just 6 weeks.... hearing the shower turn off bea stepped out and wrapped the towel around herself leaning down to kiss allie, allie giggled into the kiss as it was wet from the water

'your pretty smart you know that

'i could say the same about you babe, so what do you think?

'okay we can tell her together

'i think it would be better coming from you, your her mum

'but your involved in this, she wants me to talk to you and make a decision

'she does?

'of course she does, we are a family.... allie smiled

'yea we are, okay we will talk to her, now can i ask you something?

'sure you can, come sit on the bed while i get ready..... sitting on the bed she sat against the headboard and sighed, bea looked at her and scrunched her face

'whats wrong allie?

'is it stupid to want to get in contact with my parents? after everything they did to me? everything they put me through, calling me a liar, kicking me out, its because of them that i ended up on the streets, that i went through all that crap.... bea sat beside allie and held her hand

'do you want to contact them to talk to them and see about building a relationship or is it something else?

'i dont want a relationship, well i dont think so but i want to know why? i want to know did they ever even care about me? did they ever even love me? i feel like i have an open wound because of them, shaking her head, her thoughts were jumbled but after what happened with channing and her dad she wanted to talk to them

'oh baby if you want to track them down than do it, no its not stupid they are your parents and they werent there for you like parents are supposed to be, you want answers there is nothing wrong with that, no matter what happens i am by your side 

'it might not go well bea

'i know but im not going anywhere, i need me there and im there.... allie kissed bea

'i love you

'i love you too my beautiful girl, i better get ready cant go out in just a towel

'your damn straight you aint, thats my body and no one is allowed to look

'only yours baby.... bea giggled when allie slapped her ass

'im going to go do some stuff dont be long

'i wont baby.... allie left bea to get ready, walking out to the kitchen she greeted bridget, franky and boomer

'hey guys who else is here?

'maxine, liz, will, rose and there son

'alright give me the meat to start the bbq franky

'nah you relax boomer is doing it

'well than i will do the salad

'done

'the bake?

'done

'the snack platters?

'done as well

'well what the hell am i supposed to do? she huffed

'get a drink and take these 2 platters out and relax, everything is prepared, i am doing the rice now no so just chill out would ya. take these and piss off out the back

'fine, thanks for your help... franky shooed her away and allie went out the back placing the platters down and saying to everyone there

'allie love how are you after everything?

'good liz, it was a difficult time but things are slowly getting better for us

'thats so good to hear, you and bea?

'happier than ever, she and debbie are everything to me... liz smiled

'thank you for caring about her, for loving her

'its the easiest thing i have ever done in my life, she is so damn amazing and perfect.... allie gushed

'im happy for you both.... not long later everyone else had turned up, kaz, anna little will, sandy, mel and her boyfriend, doreena and her boyfriend nash, a few others from allie's work that she is very close to, shane came and bought 3 of debbie's friends and there boyfriends, monica and jacob came as well, boomer was on the bbq and debbie and there little group were chatting with her and laughing, bea hadnt come out yet and allie was wondering what was keeping her, getting up she turned to walk inside but her breath caught in her throat and she felt like she was going to pass out, bea had walked out in dressed in tight leather pants and a black laced see through top, her hair was straight and she also wore the smokey eye look, allie swallowed hard as bea approached her and bea knew by the look in her eyes what she was thinking and she smirked as she wrapped her arms around allie's waist

'you okay there allie? allie just stared and bea giggled

'baby you gonna say anything? allie still didnt react until she felt ea's lips on her cheek and than her neck, allie bought her hands up and around bea's neck 

'you look fucking sexy baby... allie whispered in bea's ear and bea chuckled 'good enough to eat and i think i might.... bea bit her lip and released a little moan, luckily no one was close enough to hear it, 

'if your lucky and you behave you may get a taste

'oh fuck, thats hot..... allie said and bea laughed, allie took a step back and bea frowned

'im trying really hard right now not to drape you over the table and fuck you, like really hard look.... she bought her hand up to show bea she was trembling and bea grabbed it and kissed her knuckles

'later i promise, right now i need a drink

'you say hi to everyone i will get you one, beer or scotch?

'beer please, thanks baby.... bea went to say hi to everyone and the kids all jumped on her kissing her all over her face, than she went to debbie who introduced her mum to her friends, she had never met any of her friends as harry never wanted debbie to have any or bring anyone to the house and in reality debbie never wanted to bring anyone home because of him

'hey mum this is trudy and her boyfriend tom, bernie and her boyfriend andrew and mai and her boyfriend thomas, guys this is my mum bea.... they all shook hands 

'its good to meet you all and thanks for coming, are you all from school?

'yea we are, we really miss debbie at school but we understand why she cant be there

'its an unfortunate situation, so you all finish in a few weeks as well?

'yes we do, we cant wait to graduate

'are you guys having a party? bea asked

'we want to have a get together but we dont have anywhere to do it

'well i can speak to allie and maybe find you a place, how many people?

'about 50, that would be great if we had a spot, all our mums have talked about where to do it because our houses are too small and 2 of us are in units

'well i will speak to allie and see what we can organise

'thanks miss smith

'oh no please call me bea, well you all enjoy yourselves but stay away from the alcohol... they all laughed

'we dont drink. we can wait till we are old enough, we dont need any of it now

'good too hear, well i gotta go set up the food 

'i will help you mum

'you stay here baby and enjoy yourself... kissing debbie bea went inside followed by franky and bridget, franky slapped bea's ass making her yelp

'damn sis you look fucking hot

'piss off franky.... bea said and franky laughed

'no wonder blondie cant keep her hands off ya

'franky leave her alone and finish your dishes

'yes boss!!! franky saluted and bridget shook her head

'ha ha you got in trouble... bea said and laughed

'im never in trouble bea, gidge loves me too much

'thats debatable sometimes

'aww gidge dont be like that

'enough talking crap franky the meat is nearly ready so get your food plated up..... between the 3 of them the garden salad, potato bake, potato salad, fried rice, chicken pot pie and a few dips were bought outside along with plates and cutlery, they decided on plastic as clean up would be easier, allie went inside and took out a tray and stocked it with butter, bbq and tomato sauce, chilli and sweet chilli sauce, the cheese as well and bought it out for everyone to use if they wanted, boomer and shane bought over 4 big trays of meat and placed it down

'every please come and eat.... allie announced, as everyone put there food allie went to the dj box and connected her phone which she downloaded quite a few new songs and played them out, she flicked on the lights that were all connected and switched off the outside lights, as she was fiddling with some stuff she felt someone push up against her and kiss her neck

'baby come and eat... bea husked into her ear and allie trembled, that voice always makes allie a mess

'i..i will soon

'why dont you sit down and i will make you a plate? bea said as her hands snaked around allie's waist as she continued her kissing on her neck, allie swallowed hard bea was killing her right now

'bea didnt we already talk about this? your killing me.... bea chuckled

'i dont want to kill you baby, i just want to love you, i want to touch you, kiss you and you know what i want the most?

'what? allie mumbled as she leaned her head on bea's shoulder

'i want to suck on your clit while im knuckle deep inside of you, i want to hear you scream my name, i want to see you shaking while your baking.... allie just couldnt take it anymore and grabbed bea's hand and dragged her inside the house going to there room and closed the door locking it, pushing bea up against the door she felt the redhead respond instantly, there hands all over each other

'fuck bea im soaking wet

'let me feel... pushing allie on the bed she lifted her dress and slipped her fingers into her g-string?

'a g-string? allie smirked

'yep, you like?

'i love.... ghosting her fingers over allie's clit she felt the wetness coat her fingers instantly

'oh fuck bea, babe please i need you so bad

'what do you want allie? do you want me to fuck you? she said as she plunged 2 fingers into the blonde making her moan out, luckily the music was loud and no one could hear anything

'oh fuck fuck fuck, oh god bea yes just like that..... as bea continued to thrust inside of her beautiful blonde allie really needed to feel bea and undid her pants and slid her fingers in the same way bea did, it was a tight squeeze and allie was struggling

'fuck there so tight... allie sighed out, bea pulled back and stood up and pulled her leather pants off before climbing back into bed, they both thrusted into each other hard and fast, both of them falling over the edge not too long later, bea laid on top of allie trying to her breath back as was allie, after a few minutes bea sat on her elbows and looked down at the blonde who was licking her lips after the heavy breathing

'fuck bea thank god for that, i thought i was gonna explode

'sorry i didnt realise how much i teased you, i almost killed myself... they both laughed

'dont ever be sorry as long as you take care of me i dont care how much teasing you do... bea kissed allie's lips a few times

'good, now come on lets get back out there.... they got up bea slipping her pants back on and made a note to not stay in them for too long it was pretty warm, allie adjusted her dress and they put on some perfume to not smell of sex and they headed back outside, 

'allie sit down i will make us a plate

'thanks babe... allie got them 2 fresh beers which she was sure they needed and sat down opposite franky and bridget and franky raised her eyebrow at her

'what?

'where were you 2?

'we were just taking care of a few things

'yea you were taking care of something... franky said 'more like getting it on

'franky shut up, bea would be so embarrassed if you said that too her

'hey i wont say anything but at least fix your hair

'oh shit.... allie used her phone to check her hair out laughing when the left side was fuzzy where bea's hand was

'better?

'yes it is allie, franky leave them alone or your sleeping on the couch tonight and for the rest of the week

'fine gidge, gosh you ruin all my fun

'yea yea, be quiet bea is coming... placing a plate down in front of allie she sat down and allie handed her a beer

'thanks baby

'your welcome beautiful and thanks for making me a plate

'anytime, so franky whats going on with you? have you heard from her?

'ugh no i havnt thank god

'i have you called her?

'no i havnt, bea our mum was my mum not that bitch, DNA doesnt make a family, family does, feelings do, compassion does, love does and she didnt love me or care for me or do any of those things a mother should be doing, our mum is the only mum i have

'she will come back to you you know that?

'i know and i plan to have a lunch with her and i am going to have it out with her, i want to know why? what i did that made her hate me? than thats it, i dont want anything to do with her

'thats a good idea franky, do you want me to come with you?

'would you mind?

'of course not, harry's trial is in 3 days so maybe organise it for the day before and get it over and done with

'okay i will message her, thanks sis

'anytime.... they finished eating and the desserts were bought out once the food was packed away, allie obviously went overboard as apart from the initial cakes she got a couple big tubs of ice cream and cut up strawberries, bananas and also had nuts, sprinkles, coconut, wafers, marshmallows, caramel and chocolate sauce to make your own sundae, bea and debbie helped the little ones make there own and helped served the cakes to make it easier, once everyone was served allie came over with her plastic cup

'hey babe what do you want?

'a sundae

'alright, chocolate or vanilla ice cream?

'both... bea put a scoop of each 'more please.... allie smiled shyly and bea giggled as she put 2 more scoops in

'okay now what do you want in it?

'nuts, marshmallows and wafer please

'which sauce?

'umm both.... allie said and smiled wide, bea and debbie laughed and she put on both and put 3 cherries on top and handed it to her girl, allie kissed her cheek 

'thank you babe, your the best.... allie basically skipped off to sit down with her ice cream and beer deciding to sit with shane and debbie's friends

'oh my god mum allie is such a kid ay?

'she sure is, ice cream is her favourite thing to eat

'me too, mum everyone has dessert you should make a plate and go sit down

'you too deb... they both made a plate bea putting extra on hers for allei as she only got ice cream and they went and sat on the grass with the little group, franky and boomer came over as bridget was talking with maxine and liz, when bea came over allie pulled her to sit between her legs which she settle comfortably against her chest

'hey babe we were just talking about going for a swim you up for it?

'yea sure i need to get out of these pants im sweating big time

'you can get out of your pants anytime babe... allie said and the group laughed

'oh my god allie gross thats my mum

'so deb it was too easy of a shot... everyone laughed as bea blushed

'anyways yes a swim would be good

'good, here babe taste this sundae my sexy girl made for me.... holding out a spoon of all of the things combined bea opened her mouth and took it in

'mm yum your girl makes a good sundae

'dont i know it, i think she will have to make it for me all the time?

'if your lucky she might.... allie giggled and kissed bea's cheek...... after dessert they packed up the remainder and stuffed it in the fridges, boomer took out the shot glasses and the hard alcohol so will decided it was time to get the kids home

'hey sis you and kaz should stay i can look after the little ones

'oh i cant do that will

'of course you can , you need to relax and enjoy yourself and by the looks of whats coming out this is exactly where you should be hanging out, will and sandy will fall asleep in the car and my little man is almost asleep on his mum, so stay here and enjoy yourself.... allie and bea came bounding over

'hey girls im trying to get kaz and anna to stay and enjoy her night

'oh hells yea that would be awesome, when mama drinks she is a hoot.... kaz laughed as allie wriggled her eyebrows

'we would love for you to stay guys, the spare room is yours 

'are you sure you dont mind?

'of course we would love for you to stay, will has the kids and we are going to play drinking games and swim

'okay we will stay, kaz you good with that?

'im happy with whatever you want to do babe

'such a softy.... allie laughed

'oh piss off you im gonna drink you under the table

'yea yea whatever mama, come on lets get started..... allie pulled kaz and monica towards the table throwing back a couple shots each, bea and will laughing

'if you need me to pick them up bea just call i dont mind

'they will be fine will dont worry

'okay great i will get them tomorrow just tell them to call me

'alright bye will

'see ya bea... will and rose with the kids giving monica and jacob a lift home and bea went over to the table and boomer handed her a shot which she took almost gagging

'oh what the fuck was that?

'sambuka and scotch mixed... boomer giggled

'thats foul

'we thought you would be smarter that to just take it without smelling it or asking what it was, blondie bet you would check but i knew you wouldnt, blondie now has to do 2 shots..... boomer and the others laughed as allie sighed

'fuck sake babe all you had to do was ask what it was

'sorry baby i didnt know...... allie picked up the 2 shots and threw them back

'ugh i hate shots

'dont worry blondie its not just you thats gonna cop it but first lets all get changed into something more comfortable, gidge we should quickly go home and change into shorts and a shirt and you all do the same

'we dont have anything here

'dont worry mama i will give you some clothes, boomer you got anything comfy to wear?

'yea there out in the truck, i always have clothes with me

'alright sweet everyone has 10 minutes till we start..... they all took off maxine and liz laughing at there antics as they watched them all scatter off, bea and allei went to there room and bea was having trouble taking off her leathers

'fuck

'babe you okay? allie asked from the closet

'im stuck, can you help please? allie came out laughing as bea was on the floor her legs in the air and trying to pull them off

'give me one sec to give these to anna and kaz and i will help you

'sure im not going anywhere... running out to them she gave them the clothes and told them they would be out soon, going back inside bea looked up at her pouting as allie giggled

'allie its not funny, im sweating my ass off here

'sorry babe but its pretty funny... she quickly took her phone and snapped a couple photos

'you better nto show them to anyone or your in big trouble

'never babe, only for my eyes now let me help you.... once bea was free allie helped her up and kissed her grabbing bea's ass but bea slapped her hand away

'dont even think about it, if you start touching me now the only place we will be going is to bed

'i wont complain about that

'me neither but we need to spend time with our friends and family

'okay fine than..... they got changed bea in shorts and a singlet and allie in her bikini and they left the room together, going outside everyone was changed and at the table

'about time love birds 

'sorry we had a wardrobe malfunction... allie said and laughed

'oh god i dont even want to know, lets get started......... they spent 2 hours playing different drinking games and to say they were all drunk would be an understatement, they were all in the pool as soon as the games finished, all jumping in at once and bombed debbie and her friends who had been laughing at there antics, when they jumped in they all came up and bea's hair was all over her face

'i cant see. allie i cant see, oh shit i lost my eyes... she yelled 

'oh my god baby its your hair look... she moved bea's hair out of the way and kissed bea

'oh hi baby

'hi cutie... allie giggled 

'hey deb i found my eyes

'thats good mum... debbie rolled her eyes laughing

'hey bea, bea hey you see that girl there she looks like gidget

'oh yea she does, maybe its her twin, does she have one?

'i dont know but she sure looks like her, she just winked at me, thats out of order im fucking taken

'go tell her franky

'i should ay

'yea you should.... bea egged her on

'im gonna, gidge is gonna get mad abotu this, she will bash her

'yea she will

'but what if its her sister or somthin?

'oh htan your in big trouble

'shit what do i do?

'just tell her to stop, look she is winking at you again, so rude franky.... bea said shocked

'yea, yea i know, im gonna go tell her to stop.... frnaky went to walk forward but the other woman did, bea and franky were so drunk that they didnt realise that it actually was bridget (obviously) as bridget got closer franky frowned as she stopped in front of her

'hey baby

'dont baby me, im a taken woman.... bridget had to laugh, franky didnt even realise it was her

'oh i know, your so hot

'stop flirting with me, im gonna tell gidge and she is gonna kick your ass.... debbie and her friends were in stitches as was maxine and liz as they watched on as franky and bea stop up to bridget

'i like flirting with you, its fun

'but....im....taken!!!!! if gidge sees you she will bash you

'yea she will, bridget will bash your face in... bea said, allie had no interest what was going on as she went to get out the pool noodles and floaties she had, 

'im not scared of bridget i think i can take her

'bea she wants to bash gidge, where is she? oh mate your in big trouble when she sees you your a gonna cop it

'oh god... debbie said

'you know... you know... you know

'shit mum finish your sentence 

'im getting there debbie, what im trying to say is you know when bridget comes and sees you your gonskies

'i will take my chances, come here franky we could have some fun

'what? neverrrrrr!!! she tried to pull away but bridget pulled her in and kissed her and than pulled back

'gidge where were you this chick was trying to hit on me, i told her no but she was crazy.... bridget snickered

'oh yea bridget she tried to put the moves on franky but franky told her no, i made sure she didnt go near franky

'thank you for looking after her bea

'no worries, good thing your back, i wan gonna go crazy on her ass

'cheers for that

'anytime, where is allie? she said looking around

'im here babe... allie came out her hands full of floaties and noodles and she threw them in the pool and jumped in, when she came up bea grabbed her and kissed her

'i missed you

'i was like over there babe

'i always miss you

'i always miss you too my little redhead.... bea giggled

'here lets lay on this.... allie pulled over the blow up sun lounger and pushed bea up on it and than boomer helped her up and they lay together, kaz and anna were making out like teenagers in the corner of the pool, maxine and liz were on the edge with there feet in, franky and bridget were also making out and the others were swimming around, bea looked over at debbie who had the biggest smile on her face, to be able to have friends over without any hassle is what she had always wanted, they floated around the pool for a while the others pushing them around when they got close, they all spent a few hours in the pool the drinks continued to flow, the music and lights continued as well which they all loved, bea had said she was hungry so ducked inside and into the kitchen, allie followed a few minutes later also hungry and when she walked in the kitchen she saw bea with a steak in one hand and chocolate cake in the other

'babe what are you doing?

'i told you i was hungry

'yea but you got steak and cake?

'i couldnt decide so i got both... allie chuckled as she made a sausage in a bread and they sat on the bench and ate, allie looked around the kitchen for a tea towel to wipe her hands and the soap caught her eye

'hey babe you wanna slide? bea frowned and smiled

'hells yea....... the other all heard the yelling and laughing from inside and headed in there only to stop at the back door when they opened it and allie and bea were sliding down the corridor

'holy shit mum

'ahh deb come and join in... she laughed

'oh my god allie what the hell?

'mama come on have a go... we put water on the tiles and the dish washing soap and you can just slide on it

'but you making a mess

'who cares, i never use this house properly and now im going to, so get all your asses in here and have a turn or ten.... they all slid as more and more soap and water was added, they had an absolute blast but it was getting late and all the adults were smashed so they all went outside and washed off with the hose and stripping to there undies and bra, thankfully shane and the boyfriends had left so it was all girls, debbie and her friends were all laughing with the adults, debbie and the girls had a shower first and headed to debbie's room to sleep, franky and bridget were next and used one of the spare rooms, kaz and anna than boomer as well and they too used the other spare rooms, 

'mama liz, maxi do you want to stay? you can take our bed and we will sleep in the lounge room we dont mind

'no thanks love we just want to make sure your all tucked in bed before we leave

'thank you so much for coming, you 2 have been the best family i could ever ask for... maxine wiped bea's stray tear from her cheek and than kissed it

'we will forever be your family, we will still together no matter what

'i love you both

'me too... allie pipped up

'we both love you too, now off for a shower and bed.... bea nodded and she and allie went to there room and got into the shower, maxine and liz cleaned up the water and soap so no one slipped, they wiped it down and mopped it twice, they switched off the music and light and closed and lockd the back door, maxine took all there phones and stuff inside and left it all on the table, maxine checked on bea and allie and they were fast asleep in there room, putting the blanket over them she left them to sleep and headed out with liz flicking the air-con on as it was quite hot, 

'there a hot mess that group

'oh i know maxi, there gonna feel like shit tomorrow, shit have you seen the time? 

'damn 6am, i better get going im buggered

'me too, good night love

'good night.... they said there farewells and left allie and bea's house


	34. im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry about the delay in this chapter, my mum is unwell and ended up in hospital, my stories for the next month of so will be slow as i am playing nurse, i had some spare time and i managed this chapter so i hope you enjoy and thank you for following me on this journey

'oh fuck allie please baby, dont stop im so close...... bea said as she held allie's head in place as she licked her to her second orgasm in a few minutes, they fell asleep quickly but woke up a few hours later and allie just couldnt keep her hands off the redhead, bea woke up with allie's head between her legs and bea was a moaning mess in no time and after bringing her to the brink the first time the second wasnt far away, 

'bea... allie moaned and the vibration made bea come again, one hand on allie's head and the other holding the sheets and allie's name slipping from her lips over and over again, once bea rode it out allie kissed her way up and kissed bea's lips

'mm baby you taste so good... bea tirelessly smiled and pulled allie in for another kiss

'i dont know where that came from but i cant feel my legs... allie giggled

'fuck i just wanted you so bad babe, you dont understand what you do to me bea, my body craves you in every way, shape or form

'i love you beautiful girl

'i love you too my queen, right now though im still drunk... she said as she plopped down next to bea pulling her into her arms

'me too

'go to sleep babe.... within a few minutes both of them were fast asleep

 

a few hours later debbie woke up her 3 friends woke up as well from debbie's phone ringing, groaning she leaned over and picked it up seeing a private number

'hello?

'debbie?

'hmm? she mumbled

'debbie its me.... debbie sat up her eyes going wide

''harry

'yea its me deb

'what do you want? how did you even get my number? she said angered, she got up and walked out her bedroom and walked out the backyard

'i wanted to see how you were

'i dont want to talk to you, you put me and mum through so much shit

'so that bitch has been in your ear again obviously... he said out angrily

'mum hasnt been in my ear, i fucking know what your like

'dont you dare swear at me, im your father

'no your fucking not, your scum and thats putting it lightly

'i will fucking come for you, you little bitch

'fuck you asshole, how dare you call me after everything you did, i allowed you to hit me so mum wouldnt cop it from you all the time and i would do it again, your a fucking dirty rapist and a woman basher

'your gonna regret that debbie

'the only think i regret is not taking you out myself, your a piece of shit and i wish you were dead.... she hung up on him and threw her phone on the table and than she picked up a chair and threw it onto the glass table and it shattered with a big bang, 

bea and allie jumped out of bed hearing the big bang 

'what the fuck was that?

'i dont know lets go find out... allie responded, putting some clothes on they went outside and everyone else was awake and were looking around figuring out what that noise was

'what was that franky?

'i have no idea

'where is deb?

'i thought she was sleeping...... going to her room she swung the door open her 3 friends sitting there chatting

'where is debbie?

'not sure, she took a phone call and maybe she went to the back...... bea closed the door and went out the back followed by allie and franky, they walked out the back seeing debbie there pacing up and down the backyard, allie moved in closer to bea and whispered in her ear

'babe the table.... bea nodded

'im going to check on her

'i will stay right here..... as allie and franky stood by the door bea approached a clearly upset debbie, 

'deb? debbie stopped in her tracks and looked up at her mum 'whats wrong baby? debbie shook her head and than continued pacing

'i dont fucking understand

'understand what? bea asked

'why? why do people like that exist? why do we have to continue to deal with this crap?

'baby who are you talking about?

'harry.... bea's eyes went wide in shock but kept it aside as debbie was extremely upset and needed her, walking closer to debbie she grabbed her arm and pulled her into her own body wrapping her own arms around her

'its okay baby im right here for you, with you.... she felt debbie wrap her own arms around bea and hold her tight 

'why wont he go away? why wont he stop?

'he is very unwell debbie, someone like him has issues and needs help but he doesnt want it, do you want to tell me what happened? debbie pulled back and nodded, pulling debbie to sit down on the chairs bea held her hand

'he called me and i guess hearing his voice just set me off i lost my shit, mum i swore at him, i shouldnt have sworn im sorry......bea raised her eyebrow as debbie very rarely swears and she knows bea hates it

'i know you didnt mean to but you have reason, he put you through a lot and you have a lot of anger for him

'yea but i think i made it worse

'why do you say that?

'i basically told him to fuck off and he is an asshole and scum

'its just anger talking deb, dont worry about him he is in jail and i wont let him anywhere near you i promise i wont let you down again

'mum you never let me down, its because of you i was safe for so long, what he did to me i asked for it so you didnt get hit as much, i will never regret what i did and as much as you would do anything for me i would do anything for you, your my mum and i love you more than life itself

'i love you to my baby girl... they embraced in a tight hug 

'mum i broke the table, allie is going to be angry

'no she wont dont worry about that, are you okay?

'i will be, i just need to not let him get to me, i cant wait for his trial to be done with and we can move on

'me too deb, its in a couple days and hopefully it will be over sooner rather than later

'i hope so

'come on let me make you all some breakfast, those 2 over there are worried about you... bea nodded towards franky and allie as they looked on worried, 'can i ask them to come over here?

'yea okay.... bea waved her hand and the other 2 came over to them

'are you okay sweety? allie crouched down in front of debbie

'yea i am, mum can tell you what happened, im sorry i broke your table

'eh i needed a new one anyways... allie shrugged

'i will pay for a new one, i have some money saved up

'no you wont, what you will do is come with me later and help me choose a new outdoor setting, if your up for it?

'i can do that... she hugged allie and kissed her cheek 'do you 2 mind if i talk to franky alone please?

'of course not, i will be inside cooking breakfast and allie will be, well just watching really... allie giggled

'well you look hot when your cooking so i would rather watch

'eww you 2... debbie said

'sorry deb couldnt help it, if you need us we will be inside.... debbie nodded and allie held bea's hand as they took off inside leaving franky and debbie to talk, on there way to the kitchen bea stopped off at debbie's room and opened the door

'hey girls deb will be in soon, im making breakfast so i will call you when its ready

'okay thanks bea.... bea went into the kitchen and bridget handed them both a coffee

'everything alright bea?

'she had a phone call from harry

'oh shit... said allie sitting on the bench

'yea apparently she told him to fuck off and called him an asshole and scum

'well its true

'oh we know but she hates being so angry and that he brings it out of her...... bea rubbed her head and sighed 'i hate her feeling like this

'i know bea but she is going to have times where she will be angry about him and you just need to be there to support her

'i will make sure i am

'i wonder how he got her number? she changed it when you first left him

'i dont know allie but im going to speak to the prison and find out how it happened and why she is on his call list

'good idea... seeing the stress on bea's face allie pulled her to stand between her legs and hugged her, bea laid her head on allie's chest the sound of her heart beat soothing her

'i got you babe, always

'i know.... bridget left them to have there moment and went and sat down with boomer and debbie's friends who came out of the room and were sitting on the couch

'bea why dont you sit down and i will make breakfast, im sure your feeling crappy

'i am but i want to cook especially for debbie, im going to make her favourite breakfast, choc chip pancakes with whipped cream, ice cream and warm chocolate sauce with fresh fruit on the side

'oh yum, that sounds so good... bea pulled back and smiled 'what can i do?

'you can make a big fruit salad and i will do the pancakes and chocolate sauce is easy.... they got to working together and allie flicked on the radio on low as they were both suffering an A+ hangover, after 40 minutes bea had a platter full of pancakes, a big jug of chocolate sauce, allie had a bowl of fruit salad, the ice cream was on the table and the can of whipped cream as well, 

'everyone come and eat...... allie yelled out a little to loud for her own good as she scrunched up her face and held her head as she was getting the juice and water out of the fridge

'are you alright allie?

'im fine babe, come on lets eat..... franky and debbie had come in as well and they were all sitting down to eat, 

'your the best mum this is my favourite

'oh is it now, i didnt know, lucky guess...... debbie smiled wide at her mum, debbie knew her mum knows everything about her, her favourite food, drink, colour, game, tv show, movie everything a person would know about you bea did about debbie, if you asked bea what her favourite topic is she would respond with debbie, after breakfast boomer took off home as did debbie's friends bea telling them to come over whenever they wanted to, franky wasnt hungover nor was bridget so they decided to take debbie for the rest of the day with them, 

'mum do you mind?

'where are you going franky?

'we are going for a drive up to the entrance, we were thinking of staying the night

'i dont know... bea said unsure especially after debbie's meltdown earlier

'please mum

'i wanted to get you a new number deb

'i will get it for her bea and she can send you both her new number

'allie what do you think? allie's head peaked up and looked confused 

'me?

'your the only allie here, of course you we are a family... allie smiled and nodded

'well i think some time up near a beach with her aunties will be a good thing, she needs a bit of time out

'i guess your right, okay go pack a bag deb

'yay thanks mum, thanks allie.... taking off down the hall bea sighed

'you will look after her right?

'of course bea, i would die before anything happens to her i promise

'i know

'1-2 nights thats all, do you 2 want to come?

'im too tired to go anywhere but bea if you want to go, go for it

'oh no thanks im buggered and im sore, why does my elbow hurt? she said rubbing it

'so you dont remember the slip and slide? bea frowned

'the what?

'well you and allie thought it would be a good idea to make a slip and slid in the house, we found you both sliding up and down the hallway with water and soap

'oh god seriously?

'yep and than we all joined in, you hit your elbow, knee and i think you may have hurt your back when you slipped and fell on your ass

'thats why my back hurts, fuck i thought i just slept weird... franky chuckled

'no no you probably hurt yourself, you still have alcohol in you so once it has completely worn off your going to hurt 

'damn it.... bea looked at allie who had fallen asleep leaning on her hand, debbie came out a bag swung over her shoulder

'you ready deb?

'i sure am, bye mum... she kissed her cheek and than allie's gently but it woke her up

'mm dont leave debbie, i have something for you... she said wiping her eyes and stood up

'come with me... bea shrugged and debbie followed allie to there room, allie looked through her draw and took out some money and handed it to debbie

'you take this and get a new phone and new number

'i cant take this.... debbie said trying to push the money back into allie's hand

'of course you can, take it and buy a new phone

'but there is too much here for a phone, like $600 extra

'keep it and do things on your little trip and just relax.... debbie hugged the blonde

'thanks mama... she said and walked out, allie smiled so wide her jaw hurt when she heard debbie call her mama, sitting on the bed she laid her head on the bunch of pillows and sighed happily, she never thought she would have a family like this and she was ecstatic, for debbie to call her mama meant so much to her and she wondered if bea might have a problem with it, bea walked in a few minutes later after saying bye to debbie, franky and bridget to see allie was almost asleep but her eyes flung open when she heard foot steps

'hey beautiful, sorry didnt mean to wake you.... bea said and sat in bed with allie

'you didnt wake me, come here babe... allie pulled bea to lay down with her wrapping her arms around her slim body kissing her cheek and they laid down together, allie looked into soft brown eyes and smiled with tears in her eyes

'whats wrong allie?

'i just love you so much babe, you are my whole world, you and debbie are my entire world, i would give up everything for you both, i hope you know how much you mean to me baby... bea wiped a stray tear from her cheek and kissed allie

'i love you too baby, i dont want you give up anything for me, i just want you, all i want is your love, i just want your arms wrapped around me, i feel so safe with you and i just want to love you... they both now had tears streaming down there cheeks, bea leaned in kissing allie and from there they made love but it was different than before, it was filled with so much emotion, so much love and they connected in a whole new way

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

waking a few hours later bea woke to fingers caressing her back, opening her eyes she came face to face with sparkling blue eyes 

'your staring... bea mumbled

'cant help it, your so beautiful

'you need to get your eyes checked.... allie giggled and kissed bea

'my eyes are perfect just like you, now im hungry for more than just you 

'god you sound like debbie

'great minds babe

'if you say so, how about we order in?

'chinese?

'sounds good

'do you want your usual?

'yes please and lots of bacon in my rice

'of course, anything for my girl... grabbing her phone allie placed the order and than put her phone back down

'they said 45 minutes there pretty busy

'thats fine, i need a shower anyways..... bea got up and walked butt naked to the bathroom stopping at the door and turned to face the blonde who had her eyes on bea's ass

'stop staring and get your ass in here novak

'yes boss...... jumping up allie ran after bea both of them giggling, after there shower bea was drying her hair as allie answered the door, taking the offered food she put the bags on the table and pulled out 2 plates, cutlery and cups, she set the table and grabbed a couple candles and lit them leaving them in the middle of the table, she closed the blinds so it was dark and flicked on the air-con as it was quite warm, hearing foot steps she turned around smiling at her beautiful bea

'allie... she smiled when she saw the table, it was something simple but it was so sweet and nice of allie to do, no one ever treated bea like and she loved how allie was so attentive 

'come sit down beautiful...... pulling out the chair bea sat down and allie laid a kiss on her head before taking her own seat across from bea

'it smells so good, im so hungry... just than bea's stomach growled and she blushed and giggled

'i think someone worked up an appetite.... allie smirked

'well someone was relentless and left me a mess, right novak

'are you complaining?

'never baby.... they both giggled at how silly they sounded, they ate there chinese and than decided to spend the night in bed watching a movie, once they cleaned up a little they got into bed and pulled the quilt over them, 

'what should we watch?

'something romantic.... allie replied and bea rolled her eyes, allie always wants to watch romantic movies

'again?

'please babe

'fine which one?

'umm the notebook

'your such a sucker for romance

'i do try baby... scrolling to the movie bea pressed play and got comfortable in allie's arms, they were 20 minutes in when allie paused the movie

'whats wrong allie?

'i just have to tell you what debbie said before

'what did she say?

'umm well i gave her some money to get a new phone and enjoy on her couple nights away and she said thanks mama.... bea raised an eyebrow surprised that debbie said that to allie

'are you mad?

'im not mad im more surprised

'are you upset? bea saw the worried look on allie's face

'allie relax im not upset

'you look upset thou

'sorry im just really surprised, debbie is a hard nut to crack but i like that she looks at you as a mother figure, how do you feel about it?

'i was surprised but i liked it, i want to be there for debbie, you 2 are my family but i want to know what you really think about her calling me that?

'i like it, i always wanted debbie to have 2 parents and now she does, i love you and i love us being a family

'me too beautiful.... they settled back down and pressed play, allie felt more relaxed now that she had spoken to bea about it and that she was okay with it all, by the time the movie finished allie was asleep, bea quietly went and used the bathroom and as she came back into the room allie was awake

'i missed you...she sulked and bea smiled as she crawled on the bed

'i need to freshen up, im all your now... laying back down she laid her head on the blondes chest with allie's fingers running through her hair

'bea?

'yea?

'how are you feeling about court in a couple days? it was silent for a minute before she spoke up

'im scared, i dont want to face him but i know i have to, how about you?

'me?

'yea you, he hurt you really bad and im sure you dont want to see him

'i dont but i know we need to do this, i need to make sure he gets put away for a long time, i want my family to be safe

'me too but what if he gets out? what if he comes after us?

'i wont let that happen babe, i will protect you and debbie with my life no matter what

'i know you would as i would with you both as well

'we stick together here, me, you and deb..... they decided to face time debbie to make sure she was doing okay.... bea looked for her number and hit video call and debbie answered after 2 rings her face coming on the screen

'hi

'hey baby how was the drive up there?

'it was really nice, we are at the entrance at a hotel, we stopped a couple times to eat and see some of the scenery it was cool

'thats good deb, where are franky and bridget?

' there getting food, a 5 minute walk away there is a chinese place, pizza, maccas and oporto so they went to get us dinner

'are you okay baby? after everything from this morning?

'im okay mum, i spoke to bridget and franky in the car about it so im more calm about it, i just hate how he effects me, i mean really why does he think its okay to call me? thats not normal

'yea i know deb but he isnt a normal person

'understatement of the century mum, mama im really sorry i broke your table

'i told you deb dont worry about it, i need a new one anyways, how the hell did you even break it anyways?

'i threw a chair at it... allie laughed

'remind me to never piss you off

'you think im bad, pfft you should see mum go crazy, there is no holding her back.... allie looked at a blushing bea

'im not that bad

'of course you are mum, lets not forget about the time that guy tried it on with franky but she kept telling him to piss off and after a while you lost your shit and picked him up and threw him across the floor... allie and debbie laughed and bea rolled her eyes

'he deserved it... she defended

'sure he did mum, anyways i really am sorry

'and i really dont care about it debbie, its just material stuff im not bothered at all, when you get back we can go shopping for one

'yay i love shopping

'you 2 are on your own... bea said

'oh come on babe i will buy you a nice dress

'i dont like wearing dresses

'but you would look so pretty.... allie wiggled her eyes brows making debbie giggle

'no thank you, you 2 can go and i will stay home im good with that

'party pooper

'anyways im going franky and bridget are back

'okay good night baby, sleep well, good night mum, good night mama

'good night... hanging up bea put her phone on the table and turned to face allie

'god i love that girl.... bea said

'me too. she is such a delight and oh so cheeky

'definitely and more so when she is with you

'no way babe

'oh yea allie, you and her together is a crazy combination

'but im a good girl.... allie pouted 

''yea when your sleeping, actually not even than... bea laughed when allie pouted even more 'your so fucking cute

'you are... allie countered just before her lips were placed on the redheads, they shared a few kisses till they were both too tired and fell asleep

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple days later bea was in the bathroom trying to get ready for court, allie and debbie were ready and were both sitting in the dining room with franky and bridget, allie herself was fidgeting with her phone and kept checking the time and her leg was bouncing, clearly she was nervous about court with harry which wasnt a surprise, in the last couple days debbie had relaxed while away with franky and bridget which was a really good thing, allie and bea were left to there own devices and the first day was a fun filled day with there sexcapades, laughing and stuffing there faces but the second day didnt go so well, it started off okay but by the end of it bea had snapped at allie so many times it ended up in a big screaming match about fuck knows what, the littlest thing pissed bea off and she took it out on allie, she couldnt even stop herself from doing so and knew she was being an asshole but it resulted in allie sleeping in the spare room, franky of course picked up on the tension as soon as she came over and put her hand on allie's

'relax okay

'sorry, im just so nervous and bea is.... she trailed off

'i know, i will go talk to her.... allie nodded as franky took off towards the bedroom and walked in, she knocked on the door and heard bea's voice

'im not fucking ready yet.... franky shook her head and opened it 

'calm the fuck down would ya, jesus

'sorry franks

'you need to calm down and stop taking your attitude out on allie, allie looks petrified

'i know im an idiot, i didnt mean to take it out on you but the fact of seeing harry is driving me crazy

'i know sis, what the hell happened with you 2? debbie said allie slept in the other room?

'yea she did, i dont even understand it, i just flipped out on her and we ended up in a huge fight last night

'what was it about?

'allie left the back door open

'so?

'i dont fucking know i flipped out, its like i thought harry would come into the house or something, i snapped at her like 5 times yesterday and than it just went belly up from there, i didnt mean to, i fucking her so much and im just scared franky.... she put her head down and franky stepped forward wrapping her arms around her

'i know you are sis but you need to remember that allie is just as scared as you and debbie is too, the 3 of you have been through a lot of shit with him and you need to stick together.... bea nodded on franky's shoulder 'get through today and than talk to allie and sort it out

'i will.... kissing franky's cheek she faced the basin and sighed 'i cant figure out my fucking hair 

'come here let me do it..... after franky straightened bea's hair they left the house and got into the car, franky was driving with bridget in the back, bea in the middle out the back and debbie and allie on either side of her, she still hadnt said anything to allie yet but she did lay a hand on allie's knee and debbie's knee, they arrived at the courthouse half an hour later and got out of the car, allie put her hand out to help bea out of the car and bea grabbed it, even thou allie was pissed off at bea she really needed to keep bea close to her, it was a fight and they would sort it later but right now she needed the redhead close, walking inside franky looked at the board to see where they needed to be

'court 1, your lawyer is right over there, lets go talk to him.... after talking to him for a while he told them how it would go, the case was primarily the courts meaning the police are charging harry with multiple charges and than bea is charging him with attempted murder, abuse, sexual abuse and rape, allie is charging him with attempted murder, assault with a weapon and grievous bodily harm, debbie was charging him with assault, grievous bodily harm and abuse, they were to sit as a viewer and will be called up when its there time, sitting down together bea sat between allie and debbie holding each of there hands as they waited for court to start, it took about 20 minutes for the judge to walk in and everyone stood up

'please be seated, today we have the police vs harry smith... beatrice smith vs harry smith... allice novak vs harry smith... debbie smith vs harry smith, 

'yes your honour that is correct, i am thomas greyer representing harry smith

'thank you mr greyer are you ready for your client?

'yes your honour

'bailiff please bring in the prisoner..... a few minutes later harry was bought into the room and sat down beside his lawyer and the hand cuffs were taken off, 

bea felt allie tense as soon as harry entered the room and she felt like the biggest asshole taking her anger and anxiety out on the blonde woman, wrapping an arm around her she kissed her cheek and whispered

'i got you baby, always... allie locked eyes with bea and smiled a little

''i love you.... allie whispered

'i love you too...... bea whispered back, after a brief smile they paid attention to the judge and him talking

'who do we have representing the police?

'your honour i am kate gibbons and i am representing the police, alice novak, debbie smith and beatrice smith

'okay, looking at these charges we will be doing one case at a time

'your honour may i approach the bench please? he nodded and she stepped forward along with the other lawyer

'your honour may i ask that 3 of my witnesses give there evidence today as being around the accused is very hard for them?

'do you have issues with that mr greyer?

'fine with me your honour

'alright we will do opening statements and than we can do the evidence from the 3 witnesses.... the day was hard for all of the girls and bea was really thankful for franky and bridget being there for them, harry had kept looking over at them doing snide and rude gestures especially to allie, he despised her because she took his family away from him apparently, he looked allie straight in the eye and crossed his finger across his throat and mouthed 'im coming for you' bea stuck her finger up at him and held allie tighter to her, they only got around to debbie giving her statement as harry kept talking during court time and they had to stop so many times, bea and allie were going to give evidence tomorrow and court was adjourned for the day, once they got home franky parked at her place and they all got out, allie thanked them for coming and walked across the street to there house and went inside 

'debbie why dont you have dinner with us and your mum can check on allie?

'okay franky, mum are you okay?

'im okay deb, he is just so vile and the gestures he was doing was disgusting

'dont worry mum, mama is strong and we will get through it together.... debbie hugged bea

'thanks baby, you come home after okay

'i will, you go check on her... kissing debbie's cheek she left debbie with franky and bridget and went across the road and entered the house, it was silent in the house so she figured allie was in the shower or there room so thats where she headed, going into there bedroom allie had disguarded her clothes and gotten into bed bringing the quilt up to her chin, bea decided to join her so striped down and got into bed facing allie, allie looked at her with her big blue eyes and she put her hand on allie's cheek rubbing with her thumb

'im sorry allie

'for what?

'for bringing him into your life, i should have stayed away from you and you would never have gotten hurt

'bea i would change you coming into my life, you and debbie are the best things to happen in my life

'but harry

'he is a scum bag and i hate him but i dont ever regret being with you, your my girl and im so angry what he did to you and debbie, i wish he was dead

'me too... they were silent for a couple minutes till bea spoke up again

'im sorry about yesterday, i shoudnt have gotten angry with you i never meant to, im an asshole 

'your not an asshole bea and i get why you did it but it wasnt fair

'i know

'its not fair to take your anger and frustrations out on me

'i dont know why i did it, maybe it was because you were the only one around, i couldnt control myself, i never meant to hurt you

'i know you didnt bea, when you feel like this i want you to talk to me 

'i will i promise, im so sorry baby i will make it up to you

'i dont need you to make it up to me, i just want you and thats it

'you have me, you always have me..... they spent some time cuddling and kissing in bed till allie's stomach growled making bea smile

'hungry?

'very much so

'im not surprised you didnt eat lunch or breakfast, how about i order pizza?

'yes please and can you please get the spicy chicken wings and salad?

'of course baby.... by the time the food arrived debbie was home and had a couple pieces

'didnt you eat deb?

'yea but i need to taste test mum

'right sorry deb.... she laughed, once dinner was had they all showered and headed to bed as they had an early day for court again tomorrow,


	35. A hard time

The following day started much like the previous, they all got ready for court and bea was short with allie again but allie just brushed it off knowing that the whole situation was a struggle for bea, they were a little early so bea and allie were sitting outside the court house on a bench with a coffee, bea decided she didnt want debbie to hear her statement so boomer came over to stay with her at home promising bea that she would guard debbie with her life, they sat for a while both lost in there thoughts and bea grabbed allie's hand

'i really dont deserve you.... bea said

'why do you say that? allie asked confused 

'because i continue to treat you like shit and you just continue to support me, i snapped at you again today even after i apologised for doing it yesterday.... turning to face bea she rubbed her cheek

'bea i love you so much, part of loving you is taking you as you are, the good, the bad and all the attitude to go along with it

'but.... bea tried to protest but allie put her finger over her mouth

'your scared and i get that because i am too, your worried about him getting to you, about him getting to me and debbie as well as the others, i get it babe but i want you to know im here, im here for you to lean on, to support you, to love you, to protect you and debbie, i just ask one thing of you

'whats that?

'dont push me away, let me in, let me into your heart.... bea smiled 

'your always in my heart, but i will do my best, i promise

'good..... leaning in she kissed the redhead pulling apart when they heard franky's voice

'morning sis... bea turned to face franky and bridget

'hey franky, hey bridget, how are you both?

'were good, how are you 2 doing?

'we are okay, thanks for coming

'i love seeing him locked up, i aint missing this for anything

'we should go in.... bea nodded and they all headed inside hand in hand, entering the court room they sat down behind the police lawyer and waited patiently, it didnt take long for the judge to come out and than harry not too long later, as harry was seated the judge made eye contact with harry

'mr smith your musings yesterday in regards to miss smith and miss novak will not be tolerated, i will not have any threats made towards anyone in my courtroom under any circumstances, do you understand?

'whatever..... harry shrugged

'council i wont be disrespected by your client

'my apologies your honour, mr smith will be more tolerant 

'good to hear..... they proceeded with bea's testimony first, she took the stand and was sworn in by the bailiff 

'please place your hand on the bible and repeat after me.. 'do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?

'i do.... bea responded and took a seat, the police lawyer started first which was kate

'miss smith 

'please call me bea i hate being called that

'may i ask why?

'because it is associated with him and i dont want anything to be associated with him

'understandable, bea how long were you and mr smith married for?

'15 years

'how would you describe the marriage?

'it was horrible, he is not a good person

'i realise you said person instead of man?

'yes because i real man would not put his hands on a woman the way he did with me

'can you tell me about your marriage? 

'i got pregnant pretty quickly 

'was it planned?

'no it wasnt but i would never regret having debbie my daughter 

'she is our daughter... harry yelled out

'thats enough mr smith 

'sorry your honour... harry's lawyer replied

'please continue bea

'harry was very aggressive and he forced himself on me thats how i ended up pregnant, the day i told harry and his parents they forced me to pack a bag and leave with them

'were you forced?

'yes i was, i never wanted to go but they kept me with them, they made me leave a note saying i was fine and didnt want any contact with them but my sister knew better, she called me everyday ten times a day to make sure i was okay, in that time harry hit me everyday and i was scared but i pushed through for my baby girl, after a week harry was drunk and passed out so franky came and got me and took me home, harry his mum and dad called non stop but i just ignored them, a few days later harry and his parents turned up to my parents house with ten other people and they all had knives, guns and chains and told me to come with them, franky tried to stop them but the father held a gun to her head and threatened to kill her and than mum and dad so i threatened to kill myself and the baby so they backed down, i ended up going with them so my family wouldnt be hurt.... bea wiped a stray tear that rolled down her cheek

'bea do you need a break?

'no im okay to continue

'you said harry hit you, can you tell the court what type of injuries you sustained from him?

''i have had a broken arm 3 times, broken leg twice, he broke my nose twice, broke my ribs more than ten times, broke my eye socket about 3 times and broke my jaw once, i have had bruises and cuts all over my body on all the time, most of the time he put them where people cant see but he got clumsy at times, i have been in a coma twice and more concussions than i can count 

'did he ever hurt debbie?

'i found out not long after i left him that yes he had hit her quite badly

'how did you feel when she told you this?

'initially i was upset that someone hurt my little girl, than i was angry and pissed off and if he was in front of me at that time he would be 6 feet under right now.... kate nodded

'take me to the time where he turned up at your new apartment and the fight broke out with miss novak?

'allie and i had a fight and we separated and i was upset so debbie asked me to go for a walk

'where did you go?

'there is a park at the end of our street so we went there and sat and talked for a while

'how long were you there for?

'maybe 20 minutes and than we walked home, as we went to enter our place i heard his voice and we both turned around to see him standing there

'how did you feel seeing him?

'scared and angry

'why were you angry?

'because i just him to leave us alone, we were trying to move n with our lives

'recount to the court what happened from there please bea

'debbie called him harry and it infuriated him, he wanted us back with him and i told him no but he didnt care so he grabbed my arm and pulled me to go to the car but debbie grabbed my other arm and it become a tug of war between them, allie had seen what was going on and came over as she only lived across the road, she told him to let me go and he did but he didnt budge, allie came and stood in front of us protectively and told harry we were not going with him and thats when he pulled out a knife and said to allie 'they are coming with me or i will gut you' allie stayed calm and told him were werent going with him

'what happened than bea?

'he tried to grab me but allie tackled him to the floor and they fought, he had dropped the knife, allie punched him in the face and than he was on top of her and was punching allie so i tried to stop him but he elbowed me in the face and i fell back taking debbie with me

'did debbie get injured?

'yes she hit her head and blacked out, i tried to wake her but she wasnt budging, i grabbed my phone and called the police, i looked over at them and they were full on brawling throwing punches left right and centre, eventually they both got to there feet and stared at each other and he went for me again and grabbed my arm but allie moved to stop him and unbeknown to either of us he had picked up the knife until he stabbed her... she croaked out and began crying and kate bought over a tissue box

'your honour can i request a ten minute break?

'yes thats fine, ten minute recess... he hit his gavel and left the room. kate guided bea from the podium and took her out of the court room where allie was sitting with bridget, allie took one look at bea and stood up taking her in her arms as she cried on her shoulder

'its alright babe your okay, im right here..... holding onto her kate looked at allie

'were not done yet but she needed a break, we are about half way through her testimony, its been hard but she is doing so well, once you both give your testimony you dont need to be here after that, you dont need to come unless you want to

'okay thank you kate, thank you for looking after her

'of course allie, i told you i would look after you both

'i appreciate that, if you guys dont mind im just going to have a couple minutes with bea alone

'of course take your time.... allie walked bea down to the other bench and sat down pulling bea into her lap

'your alright baby, your doing well and your so strong..... bea looked up and kissed allie

'going through it all again its hard

'i can only imagine, you get through the rest of this and you will be done okay

'okay, you wont go anywhere? bea asked and allie's heart broke at the look bea gave her

'i will be right here waiting for you with arms to hold you tight

'thank you.... bea, kate and franky went back into the court and took up the same positions, the judge came back in as well as the jury

'okay bea you are still under oath

'i understand your honour... kate approached the bench again

'bea you said harry stabbed allie, what happened after that?

'allie fell to the floor and harry dropped the knife saying 'she is mine and i will be back' and than he took off running leaving us there, i went to allie and put my jacket over the wound and tried to keep her awake till the ambulance came, allie told me to check on debbie as she was still out, she had a pulse so i know it was a concussion, the ambulance and police all turned up at once and started working on allie, an ambulance officer put this smelly stuff under debbie's nose and she woke up, the officer looked after debbie while i went back to allie, they took both of them to the hospital and debbie had a concussion and allie had more serious injuries and ended up having surgery and was in a coma

'how long was miss novak in a coma?

'5 days

'what happened while miss novak was in hospital with harry?

'we was on the run and disappeared, a couple days after allie woke up harry turned up at the hospital, he knocked out the 2 security guards and made his way into the allie's room with a gun

'how did he seem?

'on edge, rattled and looking over his shoulder

'what did he say?

'he said he wanted his family back together and he wanted debbie there at that time so he could talk to her, i told him there was no way i would put her in the line of fire but i didnt know debbie had forget her house key and had come back to the hospital, she came into the room and confronted him,

'it says in debbie's statement that she was very emotional when she talked to him.... kate said

'yea she was, she needed to tell him exactly how he made her feel but he didnt like the fact that debbie said that allie helped me and has been there for me when all he did was bring me down, he was getting angry and before he had a chance to do anything our friend susan and my sister franky came and took him down, allie pulled us away from him and ended up popping her stitches and bleed, the police took him out and the nurses and doctors helped stitch allie back up

'so she got hurt again because of harry?

'yes she did

'how do you feel being away from harry now?

'ecstatic, happy, thankful, in love

'with allie?

'yes with allie, she is the love of my life and that would never change

'thank you bea........ harry's lawyer was next to go but he didnt really have much as with debbie's statement and now bea's along with a few others that have come up so far it wasnt looking good but he was going to try 

'miss smith you say that mr smith abused you though you stayed with him for so long? why?

'i was too scared to leave him

'were you too scared or was it just the fact that you wanted to stay with him?

'i never wanted to be with him to start with why would i want to stay with him?

'security, comfort, he is the father of daughter

'he is not her father, he is a sperm donor

'a sperm donor? the lawyer asked

'yes because a father would never put his hands on there daughter in anything but love, he bashed her, kicked her, punched her, abused her and so much more, do you think a father would do that to his daughter? definitely not and as for your so called security o comfort it was non existent, the only thing he knows how to comfort is his beer... she snided at the lawyer

'miss smith

'i said call me bea i fucking hate that name... she said in anger and kate stood up

'your honour bea has been through enough and the least they could do is respect this one thing bea has requested, dont call her miss smith its very simple

'i agree, council please address the witness as bea

'my apologies your honour..... he turned to look at bea and spoke

'bea you say you were abused by mr smith repeatedly but how do we know that its true? how do we know that your not making this up? 

'im not

'really? because harry is an upstanding citizen, he had a full time well paying job and is by all means a generally nice guy, your accusations seems a bit far fetched..... he smirked and bea could feel her blood boiling, the anger she was feeling was beyond more than she had ever felt 

'how fucking dare you say that to me..... standing up she lifted her shirt to show a scar on the right 'this one here he pushed me and i fell through a shower screen.... she pointed to a scar on her ribs 'this one here he kicked over ten times and broke 3 ribs causing one to pierce the skin...... sh had started yelling and allie and bridget opened the door to see what was going on, she turned around and lifted her shirt

'this one here he hit me with a broom and it broke on my back

'this one on my chest he hit me with a belt, lets not forget to mention the 2 on my legs and the one behind my ear, how fucking dare you tell me im making up this crap when he put me in hospital more times than you can count.... bea said breaking down crying 

'he fucking put me through so much shit, he made my life a living hell and debbie's as well, he doesnt deserve to walk the ground of the free world... she sobbed out, 

'bea.... allie said loudly and kate turned around to see her and bridget standing there

'allie go.... kate nodded towards bea and allie ran to her girl and put her hand on her shoulder causing her to jump

'babe its just me.... bea looked up and jumped into allie's arms holding on for dear life everyone watching on

'your honour if there are no more questions i ask to excuse bea from the courtroom

'mr greyer do you have everything you need?

'yes your honour i do

'good, can i please have council up here..... both kate and thomas went to the judge's table

'mr greyer i will not have you treating someone like that, i can appreciate that you need to push the witness to the point of breaking point like that and if you try that again you will be held in content

'yes your honour, my apologies

'okay back to your desks.... once they were back at there tables the judge spoke

'i am adjourning this until tomorrow where allie novak will give her testimony.... hitting the gavel they all dispersed, allie guided bea out of the courtroom and out to the front of the court house, kate ahd told them they would see them tomorrow, franky and bridget followed bea and allie outside 

'sis you okay? bea didnt speak she just stared ahead of her

'allie take her home we will be around later on

'okay, see you guys later... walking bea to the car she put her in the front seat and put her seat belt on, she got into the drivers seat and started the car, she felt bea hold onto her thigh and allie held her hand, they arrived home and walked inside together, debbie looked at her mum and knew it was a tough day, allie thanked boomer and walked her out to her car, debbie hugged her mum 

'i love you mum, i know your struggling but im here for you.... bea nodded, allie came inside and locked the front door going over to the girls, 

'lets get you in bed yea..... bea nodded

'im going to my room mum if you need me just call out, bea allowed allie to guide her to there bedroom and sit her down on the bed, she unbuttoned bea's shirt and she took it off followed by her bra and put on a t-shirt, she stood bea up and pulled her pants down and threw them off, laying bea down on the bed she tucked her in and kissed her head, bea held her hand and whispered

'stay

'of course babe... undressing herself she got into bed behind bea and pulled her into her own body, she could feel bea's body shaking and she knew she was crying

'i got you babe... bea calmed down after some time and eventually fell asleep, allie just lay there holding her for a while and than she herself fell asleep

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a hard night for both bea and allie, bea because recounting all of the trauma she went through was too much and allie because she felt useless as she tried to comfort her girl, the morning came and the alarm went off, allie turned it off and looked over to bea who was out cold, allie decided to leave bea home today to sleep while she did her testimony, bea has been through enough and staying home in the comfort of franky and debbie would be a good thing, she would ask bridget to come with her to court, getting out of bed she grabbed her court clothes and went to the main bathroom not wanting to wake bea, she had a shower and put her hair in a pony tail, she had text franky and told her the door was unlocked so dont ring the bell not wanting to wake up bea or debbie, when she came out franky and debbie were sitting at the table

'hey blondie you alright?

'im fine franky, i need you to do me a favour

'what is it?

'i dont want bea coming to court today, she went through enough shit yesterday and was up most of the night

'she had a nightmare? franky asked concerned

'yea she did, i think talking about it just bought it all up for her, i want you to stay here with debbie and bea and look after them

'i can do that dont worry

'good, bridget do you mind coming with me to court?

'course not, i actually think its a good idea for bea to stay home after yesterday it was a lot for her

'exactly, alright i will grab my stuff and we can go....... allie took her phone which had her id and bank card in it and left with bridget, telling franky if bea needed her to call, arriving at court they went inside the courtroom and sat down, kate saw them and came and talked to them

'good morning girls, how are you allie?

'to be honest im nervous

'i get that, just remember what i told you

'stay calm, answer the questions as asked

'exactly, your strong allie dont worry. bea not here today? or franky?

'no i left bea home, she struggled a lot after yesterday so she needs to rest and franky is with her

'his lawyer really did a number on her, its a good thing she is home, we will start soon

'okay thanks kate.... the day went on and to say it was hard was an understatement and although she wanted bea there she was thankful to have bridget there

 

 

bea woke up and turned over to see debbie in bed with her, her big brown eyes looking back at her a smile present on her lips

'hi mum

'hi baby, what time is it? bea said stretching out

'its 11.30

'shit i have court.... bea went to get up but debbie stopped her and wrapped her arms around her mum

'relax mum bridget went with mama

'but i wanted to be there for allie

'i know but mama said after yesterday you had a bad night so she wanted you to sleep and get some rest

'i guess i needed it after the last 24 hours..... bea said snuggling into her daughters neck

'yea you do, how was it at court mum?

'it was hard, kate was good but his lawyer is... she trailed off

'i right asshole, franky said so

'yea pretty much, he made out like i made it all up

'fucking asshole

'deb please dont swear baby

'sorry mum but you have been through enough crap

'yea but he is doing his job, he is hired to fight harry's corner

'i hate seeing you like this mum, i want you to be happy... bea smiled at her daughter and put a lock of her curls behind her ear

'i know baby, once this is over we can be a happy family

'i hope it doesnt drag on

'kate thinks we will have a verdict in a couple days

'thats good, are you hungry?

'starving

'good, franky is here and she is cooking lunch

'what is it?

'Parmesan schnitzel with mash and gravy

'yum, do i have time for a shower? 

'you sure do, ya kinda need it.... debbie giggled and jumped out of bed as bea threw a pillow at her

'rotten child you are.... bea smiled when debbie giggled more 

'hurry up mum so we can eat.... bea sat up in bed and grabbed her phone and sent a message to allie

'I MISSED YOU THIS MORNING, YOU BE STRONG MY BABY GIRL, THANK YOU FOR ALLOWING ME TO REST I REALLY NEEDED IT, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I CANT WAIT TILL YOU GET HOME SO I CAN KISS AND HUG YOU..... XXOO

putting her phone down and she had a quick shower and got dressed, checking her phone she had a message from allie

'I LOVE YOU TOO BABY, I WILL BE HOME AROUND 3-4 O'CLOCK, I MISS YOU MORE THAN YOU COULD KNOW, YOU RELAX AND HANG OUT WITH DEBBIE AND DONT LET FRANKY GET YOU INTO TROUBLE, SEE YOU SOON BEAUTIFUL.....XX

bea went out to the kitchen and debbie gave her a bottle of water

'your a bit jittery so coffee wont help

'thanks deb, hey franky how are you?

'im good bea how are you?

'im okay

'sit down lunch is ready... after lunch debbie insisted on cleaning up so franky and bea sat on the couch for a while

'so how you really doing bea? dont lie to me im your sister

'emotionally i feel drained, i feel like we have started this and if he gets free we are so fucked, what if they let him off? he will come after us, he will come for me, debbie, allie even you and bridget

'dont worry about that bea he is not getting off, there is so much proof of his actions its impossible... bea nods

'i hope so franky

'i know so, i need you to relax bea, if your stressed so are allie and debbie 

'i dont want that

'exactly, so do your best to just relax

'im trying franky

'good, have you heard from allie?

'yea she said she will be home about 3-4 o'clock

'thats a few hours, how about you come with me i need to pay some bills and than we can come back and have a swim?

'okay but you need to ask debbie first

'debbie come here quirt... debbie skipped into the room and jumped on franky's lap

'jesus debbie how much did you eat? franky joked

'mum she is calling me fat... debbie said and bea smiled

'no im not, anyways how about you and your mum come to the shops with me? i need pay some bills and do a bit of shopping

'only if you get me ice cream? debbie wriggled her eyebrows 

'alright fine one ice cream

'fine by me, one ice cream

'well than go and get ready squirt

'yes boss.... debbie giggled and took off to the bathroom, debbie had showered and dressed so they all got in franky's car and she drove to the shops, her aim was to keep bea busy for some time so she wouldnt worry about allie

'lets go to the post office first so i can pay bills.... they followed franky and got in line, debbie was like a 6 year old child asking if she could get this or that, picking up a remote control car her eyes lit up

'woah can i get this? its huge and so cool

'what would you even do with that deb? franky asked

'franky we could get 2 and race them, we could go all around our backyard its huge remember.... franky nodded

'thats actually a good idea, get me the blue one

'yessss and i want the red one.... bea laughed at how excited they were to get there toys, once franky paid her bills and for the remote control cars they left and went to the electronic store

'i need a tv for our bedroom

'alright what size?

'50 inch would be good

'there over there come on bozos.... bea said and they went over to the tv area,as bea and franky were looking at a few they heard debbie call them

'hey guys look... they turned to see a big area with tvs and debbie's face on them pulling faces and laughing, there was a camera in the main tv so you could test them, she was doing stupid dance moves and of course her aunty had to join in, bea took her own video of them to show bridget and allie later, 

'alright you 2 lets get a tv i want an ice cream too

'alright sis.... franky chose a tv and a dvd player to along with it and paid, putting it in a trolley debbie directed them to the ice cream shop and sat down

'what do you 2 want? franky asked the smith girls

'i just want the choc chip in a cone please... replied bea 

'i will have the boat

'the what?

'the boat... bea and franky turned arond to see the board it said the boat that comes with 5 scoops of ice cream, marshmallows, cream, ice cream, nuts and chocolate sauce.... bea started laughing at franky's face

'well you did tell her 1 ice cream and technically that is one ice cream... franky shook her head and laughed

'yea i guess it is, alright i will be back...... franky returned ten minutes later with a tray of there ice creams and a bottle of water each

'you better eat all of that squirt

'oh fear nothing aunty franky i got this covered... debbie tucked her napkin into her shirt and dug in, if eating was an olympic sport debbie would win gold everytime, she devoured it quicker than anyone ever seen, even onlookers congratulated her, letting out a burp at the end she covered

'shit, sorry excuse me.... bea and franky chuckled this girls was just too funny sometimes

'now that you ate your weight in ice cream how about we take this to my place and drop it off and than to to your and swim?

'sounds good to me

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Allie was on a break as lunch had come, she had given half of her testimony and kate had been the one to question her but next was harry's lawyer and after what he did to bea yesterday she was expecting the same thing, 

'allie how you doing?

'im nervous about whats about to come out from harry's lawyer

'yea he seems to really love the attack, as kate said stay strong and dont let him bite at you

'i have to do this for bea and debbie, there the most important people to me and i need to make sure i keep them safe.... bridget nodded understanding what allie was thinking, the remainder of court went by as they thought as harry's lawyer absolutely annihilated allie and her history, the drugs, prostitution, living on the streets and even her current business praying on those in need for a quick buck, kate objected to all of it saying it had nothing to do with the case in point and the judge agreed, kate went on to say and show all about allie's work knowing this would come in affect, she showed that allie uses mostly her money except a few of the sponsors that donate every now and than which in turn squashed mr greyer's attempt to show allie was a user of these people in, it in fact showed allie is a person of high stature and has done only good since getting her life together, the day was a struggle for allie and was thankful when bridget drove them home, allie had a break down in the car letting all the emotion out from the day, bridget parked at home and they got out walking to allie's house, before they walked inside allie stopped them

'wait a second do i look alright? i dont want bea to worry

'you look fine allie. dont worry

'you sure?

'yes allie, you look just relax okay

'sorry bridget i just dont want to worry bea anymore than she already is

'its alright, some on lets see your girl..... walking in the house she put her keys down with her phone

'bea? baby where are you? they didnt hear anything so they walked around the house till they heard laughing

'i think there out the back allie.... walking out the back franky and debbie were messing around in the pool and bea was sitting on the side with her feet in

''mama.... debbie yelled out and bea turned her head a massive smile on her face

'hey guys... allie said walking over to the pool and sitting down behind bea and wrapping her arms around bea kissing her shoulder

'hey beautiful....bea leaned back into allie and laid her head on her chest

'hey baby how did court go?

'it was fine, all 3 of us are done so im happy.... bea turned a little to look into allie's eyes

'your a shit liar ya know

'what?

'i can tell when you are stressed and have had a hard day

'its fine babe dont worry

'i always worry about you, i hate your caught up in all this because of me

'im not caught up in all this, but i like to be caught up in you, all up in you and on you and all over you.... she whispered in bea's ear making her blush

'allie... she smiled and kissed allie's cheek 

'your so cute when you blush babe

'oh shush up, did you eat?

'just some toast at the cafe, what do you want to do for dinner?

'maybe we should just order take out, pizza?

'sounds good to me, so are you going to get in the water?

'only if you do

'let me just get changed and im all yours... moving bea's head back she planted a hard and passionate kiss to her soft lips taking her breath away, standing up allie walked inside throwing a wink over her shoulder at the blushing redhead, allie changed into her bikini and went outside to join the others, she got into the water and went over to bea who was still sitting on the edge on the pool, allie stood between her legs and rubbed her thighs

'how was your day with franky and debbie?

'good, franky made up a nice lunch than we went to the shops and franky bought a tv and dvd player for hers and bridgets room, she also bought remote control car for her and debbie so they could race around the back yard here... bea laughed

'righto

'yea and debbie ate the biggest ice cream ever and than we came home and came out here, we have been out here for about an hour

'sounds like you kept busy

'yea i think that was franky keeping me busy but im thankful, i have been worried about you... bea said

'i know babe but im okay, i got through and thats what counts

'how bad was it? bea asked curiously

'just take it this way, everything about my past came up and was thrown in my face, his lawyer made out like the work i do now is me taking advantage of the people we help

'what the fuck, it doesnt even make sense, 95% of things you do you pay for

'thats where kate did an amazing job she annihilated the claim straight away and even the judge struggled not to laugh in his and harry's face

'good, im sorry baby you dont deserve that

'its okay because i did it all for you and debbie, i need to make sure that scum is kept behind bars

'thank you, since the day i met you, you have always protected me and debbie and im very thankful for that

'im happy to do it, now bring your sexy ass in here.... allie pulled bea in slowly not to hurt her and bea wrapped her arms and legs around the blonde kissing her, walking over to debbie allie kissed her cheek

'hey sweety how are you?

'im good mama, i had the biggest ice cream today

'i heard... allie laughed 'you dont have a tummy ache?

'nope im all good, in fact what are we having for dinner?

'we are gonna order pizza, is that okay?

'i love pizza

'good, franky, bridget would you like to stay for pizza?

'sure as long as we arent intruding? bridget replied

'not at all, your family and we love for you to stay

'great than we would love to.... they spent an hour in the pool and than got out and showered, allie had ordered pizza while bea was in the shower so it arrived shortly after they were done cleaning up, sitting down they had dinner and packed the remainder away in the fridge, debbie decided on an early night and franky and bridget were tired as well so took off home

'babe why dont you go head to bed im going to lock up

'dont take long allie

'i wont beautiful... allie locked all the door and closed the window, she flicked the air-con on as it was still pretty hot and than grabbed 2 bottles of water and went to her room, bea was already laid in bed when she walked in, quickly freshening up she slid into bed beside the redhead and bea turned to face her

'you okay baby?

'yea just tired, its been a long day, how are you doing?

'im okay, a lot of stuff came up yesterday and it will take me a few days to kind of pack them back away i guess but i will be okay

'good im glad, if you need to talk im here for you

'i know beautiful girl, turn around and be the little spoon... allie smiled and turned over and bea wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her in close, kissing allie's cheek they both fell into a deep slumber the thoughts of the last couple days forgotten for now as they were comfortable in each others embrace


	36. dangerous mind

3 days later they were sitting down after lunch and watching a movie, franky and bridget had taken the day off and were with them along with kaz and anna, anna's kids were with will out for the day, they all knew today was the day they would find out about harry, bea could only pray he was found guilty because if he was released he would come after them no doubt about it, debbie was tapping her foot on the floor nervously and bea was fiddling with her fingers, franky and allie exchanged looks and before they had a chance to say anything debbie stood up

'i cant fucking wait anymore, i want to go to the court house.... bea stood up 

'no deb you cant go

'yes i can mum, i need to know and im not waiting anymore, what if he gets off? what if he escapes all the charges? what if fuck i dont know he escapes from the court room? i cant sit around anymore, please mum i need to go there... bea saw how worked up debbie was getting and hugged her little girl

'alright baby, alright we will go down there, go get ready

'thank you mum... kissing bea's cheek debbie went to her room to get changed

'is that such a good idea sis?

'i dont know but she is old enough to make her own decision and i will respect that, you guys can wait here if you want?

'nah me and gidge are coming with ya

'us too.... bea looked at allie

'baby what do you want to do?

'im with you all the way bea

'thank you... they arrived at the courthouse half an hour later and parked the cars, going inside they found which courtroom it was being held and debbie opened the door and walked in the others following suit and sat down, harry looked at debbie and blew a kiss and she stuck her finger up at him making him smirk, kate coming over to them turned debbie's head

'hey guys i didnt think we would see you

'debbie needed to be here so we are here to support her as well as bea and allie... franky said

'im actually glad your here

'why? bea asked

'because i want you to see him when he find out his verdict

'i for one cant fucking wait.... said franky and they all nodded, a few minutes later the judge came in and everyone took there seats, they all listened closely 

'mr smith please rise... harry and his lawyer rose to there feet, he looked smugly at debbie, allie and bea before looking at the judge

'jury do we have a verdict? the head juror stood up

'yes we do your honour

'please read it out.... the juror opened the paper with the results and read it out

'we the jury find the defendant harry smith guilty of all charges.... everyone in the courtroom started clapping and cheering except bea, debbie and allie as they wanted to find out what he will be sentenced to

'everyone quiet in the courtroom... the judge said and everyone quietened down

'mr smith, the way you have acted in this society is absolutely despicable and will not be tolerated, what you have done to these 3 woman can only be described as unstable, malicious and work of a coward, you have been found guilty of all charges and the following shall stand 

'on the assault, grievous bodily harm and abuse for debbie smith you will be sentenced to 7 years

'on the assault with a weapon and grievous bodily harm to one allice novak i am sentencing you to 6 years, on the attempted murder of allice novak i am sentencing you to 15 years

'finally the woman that has been at the end of your fists, assaults and so much more for so many years, attempted murder, abuse, sexual abuse and rape, 

'on the abuse of beatrice smith 15 years, on the sexual abuse of beatrice smith 12 years, on the rape of beatrice smith 14 years, on the attempted murder of beatrice smith 19 years

'harry smith you have been sentenced for a period of 88 years in jail with a parole of 60 years minimum, this will be served in the wentworth correctional prison effective immediately.... as the results were being read out bea could see harry's anger in him and when her name was called he he was ready to combust which he did

'NOOOOOOO. YOU FUCKING BITCHES ARE DEAD.....he yelled and pulled out a gun from under his shirt and pointed it at debbie 

'NO ONE FUCKING MOVE

'what the hell are you doing harry? thats your daughter.... bea said

'you turned her against me

'no she didnt, you hurt me, you put your hands on me and not in love, you wanted to hurt me

'no debbie, i wanted to hurt your mum not you

'well you hurting my mum hurt me just as much... debbie seethed, she wasnt scared for some reason, she had a feeling harry would do something and she was ready to confront him and keep her mum and mama safe 

'she took you away from me..... by this stage the 4 officers in the court room had drawn there guns and everyone had froze 

'your mum and that whore took you from me... he moved the gun to allie and debbie stood up and stepped in front of allie who tried to move her out of the way

''no debbie dont

'its okay mama, its okay.... allie felt bea squeeze her hand she looked so petrified

'you cant hurt us anymore harry, its over

'oh yea i can, i can take from you the one thing i know your mum cant live without... you!!!!!! right than there were 2 shots fired one hitting debbie and an officer shot harry in the head a clean shot and he was dead, debbie fell back into bea and allie

'no no no baby please no.... bea cried, allie picked debbie up and took her to the table and laid her down

'call an ambulance now, tell them she has been shot in the stomach... allie literally got on the table with debbie and bea stood beside them, debbie was awake but barely

'bea talk to her keep her awake, kaz come here now, franky tell everyone else to fuck off..... franky emptied the court room apart from a couple officers and bridget, kaz was on the table and allie had taken off her shirt and pushed it down hard on the wound that was pouring blood

'debbie you talk to your mum okay, dont close your eyes... allie was checking her pulse and she and kaz had there hand pushing down on the wound

'oh baby why did you do that? 

'he needed to know.... she coughed a couple times 'that he cant..... mess with us

'debbie look what happened? oh baby please stay with me

'm..m..mum.... she chocked out 'promise me, no matter what happens that you will be happy.... bea shook her head

'dont speak like that deb, your not going anywhere

'mum promise me? promise me you will let mama look after you... debbie lifted her hand and wiped her mums tears, bea tried so hard to stay strong but the sobs ripped through her body

'no debbie, you dont leave me, im not letting you leave me..... debbie's eyes were closing and allie tapped her cheek

'no debbie stay awake sweetheart, the ambulance is coming... her eyes popped open to look at allie she was struggling to breath

'ma..ma look after mum please

'your not going anywhere.... allie wiped away her own tears

'promise me.... debbie grabbed allie's hand and they locked eyes, allie nodded

'always but your not going anywhere do you hear me, we wont let him win, your staying here with us... just then 4 ambulance officers rushed in and debbie took a couple deep breath's and her eyes closed

'NOOOO BABY OPEN YOUR EYES DEBBIE, PLEASE BABY OPEN YOUR EYES!!! she screamed, allie and kaz jumped off the table and the officers took over putting a drip in and pushing fluids and medication through her little body, 

'miss i need you to move out of the way please

'im not going anywhere im her mum

'miss we need to all work on her and there is not enough room right now

'no, im not fucking going

'baby come here... allie went to bea but she wasnt budging so she had to pull her away from debbie

'NOOOO, GET OFF ME, FUCK OFF ALLIE, PLEASE LEAVE ME

'bea i cant, let them work on her.... allie carried bea a few feet away and held her tight as she struggled 'they need to work on her bea, please let them... they heard them say she has no heart beat and bea dropped to the floor crying, franky went to bea and wrapped her arms around her, allie stood watching everything and bridget came and stood next to her, kaz and anna were watching on, both listening to hear what was going on, debbie's shirt had been cut off and they charged up a machine and put it above her heart and shocked debbie her body coming up and than back down

'still no heart beat, again charge... the machine charged up and they shocked her again, feeling her pulse and checking her heart

'we have a heart beat, lets get to the hospital now.... as they loaded debbie on the bed allie and franky helped bea up

'baby you need to go with debbie in the ambulance

'okay... bea croaked out

'i will meet you there, we all will you just go and be with her and listen to them okay... bea nodded and followed the officers to the ambulance and they loaded debbie up and took off, 

allie sat in a seat and stared down at her hands they were covered with debbie's blood, the court room was now consumed with police officers, the lawyers, the judge and allie saw harry' dead body, standing up she went over to it and kicked him in the head

'YOU FUCKING SCUM !!! she screamed and went to jump on him but kaz held her around her waist and pulled her back 'I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!!!! she cried out as kaz pulled her back, the officers went to arrest her but the judge jumped in

'do not touch her, she just watched her daughter get shot and than be taken out in the ambulance, leave her to be with her family... kaz nodded to the judge as a thank you and took allie to the corner of the room and blocked her in, it was a struggle but she managed it

'allie i need you to calm down, bea and debbie need you now and harry is dead.... allie was breathing heavy

'how the fuck can he do that to his own daughter?

'i dont know allie, he is fucked up

'debbie is.... she shook her head as the tears began to fall again and kaz hugged her

'i know, here put my jacket on because your in a bra and come on lets get to the hospital yea... allie nodded

'yea alright.... running out of the court room to the cars the others following, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie drove kaz's like a maniac and pulled up a few minutes later leaving the car right in front

'allie you cant park here

'i dont give a fuck, here take the keys and do what you want.... running into the hospital she gave them debbie's name and was told to go down the corridor to the waiting room, when she got there bea was standing against a wall and she approached her slowly not to scare her, the others were behind her but franky told them to wait till allie saw bea first, 

'bea...she said gently and bea looked up, her eyes filling with tears again and she went to allie and wrapped her arms around her

'allie..... she croaked out and held onto the blonde as the sobs wracked threw her body, allie held onto bea so tightly not ever wanting to let go

'i have you baby, im right here.... they stood there for some time comforting each other, in that time boomer, liz, maxine, will, rose and everyone else had turned up, the news crew were trying to get information as well so the security was beefed up, allie sat down and pulled bea to sit in her lap, bea calmed down some and lifted her head

'how could he do this?

'i dont know baby

'i never thought he would do something like this, his own daughter.. wiping bea's tears she kissed her cheek

'she is a strong girl bea, she will fight 

'im going to break into the prison and kill the fucker... bea said

'baby an officer shot him, he is dead

'really?

'yea... allie nodded

'good, the bastard deserves it... franky came over to bea and sat next to them

'you alright sis?

'i need to know whats happening with debbie, they havent told me anything

'i will get gidge to find out, she knows a few people here

'thank you franky... bridget and franky went back to the main reception and asked to speak to someone that bridget knows, he came about 5 minutes later

'well if it isnt bridget westfall.. he smiled

'hi warren thanks for coming down

'no problem, what do you need?

'you see the news on the young girl that was shot at the court house today?

'yea

'thats my niece

'fuck im so sorry

'please can you find out whats happening with her? her mums a mess

'yes of course give me a few minutes.... warren took off and bridget looked at franky who was crying

'come here baby... she had stopped crying when they left court but now it had just hit her like a tonne of bricks

'what if she dies gidge? what if we lose her?

'she is a strong girl franky, you have to stay positive

'im trying, how the fuck can he do that? i knew he was a sick fuck but to shoot your own daughter is a new kinda fucked up

'i know baby, i know, you stay strong alright, bea, allie and debbie needs you more than ever right now... pulling back franky nodded

'yea they do, im going to go home and get them a change of clothes so they can shower, they are covered in blood

'i think that will help. oh warren is coming back... franky turned to face him

'alright so debbie is in surgery right now, the bullet is lodged in her lung, she has lost a fair amount of blood but she is doing well in surgery so far

'do we know how long she will be there?

'no, there not sure how much damage it has actually caused, it could be hours... bridget nodded

'thank you so much

'of course, will you be in the waiting room?

'yes us and the whole family

'alright when i find out more i will come see you, hopefully her main doctor can talk to you guys soon

'thank you warren i appreciate it

'anytime bridget, i will be here till tomorrow so if you need me just have me paged 

'i will, i better get back to them

'no problems, bye girls

'bye warren

'gidge im going to there place to get a few things, do you need anything?

'i change of clothes would be good

'okay i wont be long

'i will go update bea and allie.... bridget went back to the waiting room the silence so deafening, sitting beside bea and allie

'i spoke to my doctor friend, debbie is in surgery, the bullet is lodged in her lung and she has lost quite a bit of blood but there working on her, he will update me with more when he can

'thank you bridget, where is franky? 

'she went to get you guys some clothes... bea nodded and laid her head on allie's shoulder, allie definitely needed clothes, she was covered in blood and she was wearing kaz's jacket as she took her shirt off to cover the wound, bea had dosed off in allie's arms and the others were watching the news about what had happened, it showed the courthouse with the coroner's there, just than they saw a trolley with what they assumed to be harry's body in a body bag wheeled into a van, allie felt the tears fall again and she held bea tighter and put her head on her shoulder finding comfort in her girl, franky returned half an hour later with a couple back packs and 2 trays of coffee for everyone handing them out, crouching in front of allie

'you both need to shower, i got permission from the reception lady to use the one just over here... she nodded her head 'we need to wake her.... allie nodded

'bea, baby wake up.... bea stirred a little and snuggled into allie's chest she was clearly exhausted

'hey sis come on wake up.... she gently shook bea who opened her eyes 

'what is it? is it debbie? she sat up frantically almost falling off allie but she had a tight hold on her, 

'no news on her yet sis, i got you some clothes come and have a shower

'i dont want to miss out on the news

'you wont, your gonna go with allie to shower just over there and im going to sit right here with the others waiting, if i hear anything i will come and get you straight away okay... bea nodded

'okay.... franky took them to the shower and pulled out the toiletries and clothes with the towels and and set the all on the bench

'i will just be out here, take your time

'thank you franky

'anytime sis, im here for you, put your clothes in the bag and leave it here someone will come and get rid of them... franky left the bathroom and allie closed the door, pulling all her own clothes off first, she pulled all bea's clothes off gently and than turned on the water, setting it to how bea liked they both got under the spray, allie was rubbing her hands together trying to clean off the blood, putting soap on them she rubbed together harder and harder working herself up, the blood had been washed off her hands but she felt like she needed to continue, her hands were going red and bea grabbed her hands stilling them, bea realised it wasnt just her waiting on news for her daughter, debbie was allie's daughter as well and she had been the one to have her hands working to help debbie, 

'relax its off.. she said gently

's..sorry, i should have stopped him, i should have stood in front of her... bea shook her head

'no allie i wont let you do this to yourself, you are not to blame for this he is

'but i... she started but bea stopped her

'no, dont even think about it, your fast acting helped debbie so much, we have to have faith she will be okay, she needs to be, our daughter is strong... allie nodded and they hugged for some time, after a while they finally finished and dried off before getting dressed, there clothes were ruined so they threw them in the bag franky left for them, grabbing there backpack with there stuff they went and sat down back where they were, franky and bridget had also changed, sitting down franky gave bea and allie fresh coffee's and sat beside bea, a few hours passed and still no news, little will came over to bea and climbed onto her lap

'will debbie be okay? he asked sadly

'i hope so will

'me too, i love her and i hope she gets better

'you know i remember when she was your age

'yea?

'yea, one day we went to the park and a dog came running over to her and she laughed when the little dog jumped on her and licked her face... bea smiled at the memory

'i love dogs

'debbie does too, i always said i would get her one when i could

'when she gets better you should get her one

'i think thats a great idea will... anna came over

'hey little man how about we leave bea alone yea

'no he is fine anna here, he is comforting

'are you sure?

'absolutely

'okay, is there anything you need?

'not right now, thank you for being here debbie would really appreciate it

'she is a strong girl your daughter, she will pull through this

'i hope so... if bea were honest with herself she wasnt sure debbie would make it through this, her heart had stopped twice so far, had lost a lot of blood and the bullet was lodged in her lung, her girl was strong there was no doubt about it but could she withhold to fight for this? she sure as hell hoped so, looking to her side allie had gotten off the chair and sat on the floor leaning her back against the chair she seems so stressed and bea wished she could do something to help her, there little girl was fighting for her life somewhere in the hospital but they were stuck here and just to wait, allie leaned her head on bea's knee and bea ran her fingers through her blonde locks, will leaned forward and rubbed allie's cheek, it was another couple hours when a doctor came out and called for them

'debbie smith?

'yes thats us... bea handed will to anna and allie jumped up so quick she almost fell over from being dizzy 'we are her parents, how is she? is she okay?

'she made it through surgery

'did you get the bullet out?

'yea we did, it was a struggle considering where it was lodged, 

'how is she doing?

'she is in recovery, she is in a coma

'a coma? bea asked

'yes, the trauma to her body was very extensive especially at such a young age

'will she wake up?

'we dont know, she lost a lot more blood than normal, we are in the process of flying in some more for her from interstate but that could take a few hours

'what blood type is she? franky asked

'a negative

'thats me, ya can take it and give it ta her.... boomer said

'are you really a negative? the doctor asked

'i sure am, so lets get this going doc

'okay follow me

'wait doctor can we see debbie?

'she is still in recovery, once i have taken her blood which will take about an hour i can take you to her

';okay doctor thank you, hey boomer thank you so much

'of course bea, i would do anythin for ya guys..... boomer smiled and took off with the doctor franky going with her for support, taking a big breath bea sat back down as did allie

'girls this is good news, the surgery would have been very touch and go, the fact that she made it through is a massive thing and it shows debbie is fighting... bridget said

'yea i know its just the whole situation is 

'its shit, its down right fucking shit... bridget said and bea looked at her shocked, they all did as bridget never swears 'yep i swore, fucking, fuck, shit cunt, asshole, prick, i hope he fucking rots in hell, he hurt my sister, her girl and my niece, i fucking hate him

'woah gidge..... franky said, she had walked back out to get her phone and stopped in her tracks hearing what bridget said, bridget turned around and sighed

'sorry 

'no dont be its fine, i get baby... franky kissed bridget

'feel better?

'a little.... bridget sadly smiled

'why dont you come in with me and boomer, she would love the company... bridget nodded, franky grabbed her phone and they both went back inside to where boomer was, little will and sandra came over to bea and allie

'can we see debbie?

'soon little man, they are taking her to her room soon

'are we allowed to go?

'of course you can, but only for a little bit because your all tired

'okay.. little sandra went to bea and she picked her up, she kissed bea's eyes and than her cheeks

'sad? she said and bea's tears fell again

'very sad sandra

'debbie owie? bea nodded

'yes debbie owie

'me love debbie

'me too.... bea said and held sandra to her chest, will himself sat with allie trying to comfort her as well, these 2 little ones were just so precious, just over an hour later boomer, bridget and franky came out the doctor following, bea grabbed boomer and hugged her tight

'thank you boomer

'anytime bea

'bea i can take you to see debbie now, just a few minutes for everyone but you can stay overnight as her mum

'allie is her mum as well so she needs to stay too

''legally?

'does it matter? she is her other parent and she is staying weather you like it or not... bea growled relaxing when she felt allie's hand on her back soothing her

'okay follow me... they all followed the doctor bea and allie carrying will and sandra, anna and kaz trying to take them but they insisted to take them in knowing how much the kids were attached to debbie, all of them going into her room bea and allie were to one side and the others on the other, debbie had a tube coming out of her mouth, one that seems to come from around her lung as well, a drip, a breathing machine as well

'can i kiss her? will asked and bea nodded helping him over to debbie and he kissed her forehead

'me too... sandra said and allie helped the little girl to do the same

'debbie better? sandra said

'soon sweety, soon

'did the bad man hurt debbie? will asked

'yes he did... bea said

'uncle you should bash him... will smiled and grabbed little will

'he is taken care of

'good

'why dont we go and give bea and allie some time with debbie yea?

'okay uncle... wriggling free from his arms will went to bea and gave her a big hug and kiss and did the same with allie as did sandra, they both kissed debbie's hand as thats all they could reach and than went to there mum

'if you need anything please dont hesitate to call any of us

'thank you will, thank you all for coming

'of course we are here for you. come on guys

'bubba if you need me you call okay?

'i will thanks mum... will, rose, anna, kaz and the kids left

'bea hun do you need anything from home?

'i lost my keycard i dont even know how, i cancelled it as we were waiting but i have a spare at home, could you go and get it for me maxi?

'of course love, liz would you come with me?

'im with you maxi, do you girls need clothes or anything else?

'i guess another change of clothes would be good. here are my keys, just jeans and a shirt is fine... allie said handing them over

'we wont be long girls... they left leaving boomer, bridget and franky

'fuck shane doesnt know... franky said

'baby why dont you call him? bridget said

'no its fine i will do it

'he is working so he may not know yet, bea are you sure you want to call him? bea nodded

'yea i am, he is important to debbie and it should come from me

'alright, do you need anything from us?

'i guess you could go and speak to her school, all her friends would want to know and tell the principle as well, im sure they have seen the news by now but just let them know debbie is in a coma

'okay, i will bring you both something to eat later on

'im not hungry

'me neither

'okay lets get something straight now, you see this girl right here in the bed she would be so pissed at both of you for not looking after yourselves so do you want that? im sure you dont, when i bring food later you will eat and make sure to drink heaps of water, your both dehydrated

'fine.... they both said and franky went and hugged them both

'i love you both and i will be back

'we love you too franky, both of you.... franky and bridget left and boomer stood there, she had been so quiet that they forgot she was even there

'one day boomer im gonna repay you for what you have done for debbie today... bea said

'the only thing i want is for debbie to be okay, i want her to wake up and be okay

'me too boomer, booms can i ask you to go get my car from the courthouse please?

'course bea, 

'i dont need it now but maybe later on or tomorrow, im not fussed, i just cant go back there right now

'yea no worries, i will get franky to take me there tomorrow and i will get it

'thank you... she gave boomer her keys 

'im gonna go and leave you with this precious girl, if ya need me just call

'i will thanks boomer.... boomer left and they were silent for some time

'i should call shane now, he would of just finished work... allie nodded, bea pulled out her phone and went for a walk to call shane, allie scooted her chair closer and held onto debbie's hand, 

'debbie its mama, i know that right now you need to rest and heal but not for too long, your mum and i are missing you like crazy, you have to pull through this debbie, you just have too, your so loved and so important to all of us and we are all here waiting for you, i love you so dearly deb and im so sorry i didnt protect you, i should have not let you stop me from getting up, it should have been me in this bed not you, your too good of a person to ever be hurt let alone like this, i made you a promise and i will make sure to look after your mum but without you we all fall apart, i can already see it in your mums eyes, the light thats always there when your around or she hears your voice has gone and it needs to be re-lit, we need you debbie, we need you like we need to breath, you rest up for now but when your ready we will be here waiting for you... wiping the tears that had fallen she kissed debbie's cheek and sat back down leaning her head on the bed, 

The conversation with shane had been terrible, the young boy working himself into a state of needing his asthma puffer which was luckily in his pocket where he always kept it, he had just finished work and was nearly home when bea told him what had happened, he wanted to get off the bus and run to the hospital which was a long way away but bea made him promise he would go home shower, eat and than make his way to the hospital, going back to debbie's room she saw allie had fallen asleep slumped on the edge of debbie's bed, sitting beside allie she gently rubbed her back and pulled her up which woke allie

'hmm, shit im up, im up.... she shook her head

'its just me baby, come lay back here you will hurt your back laying there

'no no im okay, i need to stay awake

'no you dont, your exhausted and debbie isnt going anywhere, its just a waiting game right now, so come lay back with me... pulling allie back to lean against the wall she wrapped an arm around the blonde and allowed her to rest her head on her shoulder, allie fell asleep almost straight away, bea looked at her daughter for a while before exhaustion took over her and she fell asleep, thats where a nurse found them an hour later and went and spoke to the head of the hospital and organised a pull out couch to be bought in for them, a couple other nurses bought it in and set it up with blankets and pillows and the nurse woke the 2 woman up

'bea, allie wake up girls... bea opened her eyes and squinted

'is debbie okay?

'no changes, she is okay but we bought you in a fold out couch for the 2 of you, you cant sleep on the chairs all the time

'thank you, my back is already sore

'come on lets get you both in bed for some rest... bea nodded, she tried to get up but allie was half lying on her so she shook her gently

'baby wake up... allie groaned 'allie come on up... allie groaned again but sat up

'what is it? her eyes still closed

'they have a bed for us, come on baby... allie was completely exhausted and when she stood up she nearly fell over and bea held her up

'hmm shit sorry... allie mumbled

'its okay i got you... wrapping an arm around her waist she bought her over to the bed and laid allie down

'here bea it gets a little cold so there is a couple extra blankets

'thank you nurse

'nurse murphy

'i appreciate your help

'its no problem, i will be here till tomorrow lunch so if you need anything dont hesitate

'can i bother you for a bottle of water?

'of course give me a moment.. returning with 2 bottles of water a couple bananas she put them on the table

'here you go and if you get peckish

'thank you very much... allie was already fast asleep again and bea wasnt far behind, drinking half the bottle she got comfortable behind allie and pulled the blanket over them before sleep taking over her body, the only sound in the room was the machines connected to debbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have to say it was hard to write this chapter, i broke my own heart


	37. who is she?

The following few days were really tough, the first night although both bea and allie fell asleep so fast but they were both up after a couple hours with worry, they both had barely slept since than and franky had been force feeding them when she could, shane as well as debbie's 3 best friends had been camped out in the waiting room and refused to leave, bea and allie allowing them to come into the room every few hours as there was only 2 at a time due to being in the ICU as debbie had serious injuries, debbie still hadnt woken up from her coma and every minute both bea and allie's anxiety went up with worry, allie was in the shower and bea was sitting holding debbie's hand, rubbing her cheek she felt her own tears fall

'oh baby please wake up, i cant handle the not knowing, i cant handle life without my little girl by my side, i cant handle the pain your going through right now...wiping a tears from her cheek she looked back at debbie 'baby girl im so sorry i didnt protect you, im sorry i let you down, im sorry for everything that happened, i love you please come back to me...... it was than that the damn completely broke and bea broke down crying for what felt like the 100th time in the last few days, dropping her head into her hands she cried and cried and cried, 

allie was in the shower finishing off, turning off the water she dried herself off and than stopped when she heard noise, it sounded like crying but she couldnt be sure, wrapping the towel around her body she opened the door to see bea on the floor sobbing and she ran to her dropping to the floor and pulling bea into her arms

'oh baby please dont cry bea

'i cant lose her.... bea choked out, bea clung to allie like her life depended on it and in a way it did, allie pulled bea even closer and bea's head laid on her chest and she ran her hand up and down the red heads back, they sat there for some time as bea cried and allie just held her trying to calm her down, after some time bea's crying turned to sniffles and than she went quiet, allie didnt move for some time and not too long later franky walked in and stopped when she saw what was happening

'ah sorry didnt meant to disturb

'its okay franky, come in... franky walked closer and crouched down beside them seeing bea's eyes were closed and she was sleeping, rubbing her sisters cheek she sighed knowing by bea's tears stained cheeks something happened

'what happened?

'i was just finishing my shower and i heard her crying, i opened the door to find her crying on the floor, all i could do was comfort her, what do i do franky? how do i make it better for her? franky wiped the tears that fell down the blonde's cheeks as allie continued to stroke her fingers through bea's curls

'all you can do is support her, be there for her like you have been

'i feel like its not enough

'i know, i feel the same, look lets get her into the bed and than you get dressed.... allie nodded, franky picked up bea and allie supported her head as they lay her down in the fold out couch, allie and franky pulled it closer to debbie's bed and connected bea and debbie's hands together knowing they needed to feel each other's presence through this, allie went and got dressed and came out sitting on the bed beside bea rubbing her back, she just needed to be close to bea in any way possible

'have you 2 eaten? allie shook her head

'no, i tried to get bea to eat this morning but she only had a banana and some water

'how about yourself?

'im fine

'that wasnt my question... franky raised her eyebrows

'i dont care about myself only these 2 here

'well i do and if bea found out you havent eaten she would go ballistic, so here eat this for now till gidge brings food... she said throwing an apple at allie who didnt have the energy to fight and just ate it, it was quiet in the room just the sound of the tv till allie looked at franky

'are shane and the girls still out there?

'yea, the nurses allocated a private waiting room for them and they have been camping out there, they sleep on the crappy chairs and there parents bring them food and drinks

'i tried to get them to go home but they wont

'yea i know allie, debbie is important to them and they need to be close to her... allie nodded

'i get that, do you know what happened with harry? allie asked

'his bitch ass mother has taken possession of his body and is planning the funeral, she was just out the front

'just now when you came here?

'yea

'what the fuck does she want?

'to see debbie, to have a go at bea

'excuse me? what for exactly? franky didnt really want to tell allie but they needed to know harry's mum would not stop and she would try come back again

'she says its bea's fault for sending him to prison and making him crazy..... allie sat there her mouth open in shock completely dumb founded by what franky just said

'she is an idiot allie, she always has been

'yea but fuck thats just crazy

'she has always been, she used to bash harry when he was younger and always had a print on him, he was scared of her for a long time

'is she dangerous?

'i dont know to be honest, although if she is anything like her son who knows

'if she comes anywhere near debbie or bea i will lose my mind

'i told her to fuck off but i dont know if she listened so i called boomer and she will be here any second... as if hearing her name boomer walked in with a huge bunch of flowers, a balloon and a teddy bear

'hey booms

'hi allie, hey franks, i got these for debbie

'here let me help ya.... franky put the teddy on the bed under debbie's arm, the balloon she tied it to the bed and the flowers she settled on the window seal in the vase they came in just adding a bit more water

'so hows deb doing?

'no changes booms

'fuck i wish he was alive so i could kill him over and over again

'i think a lot of people wants that boomer

'ugh here i also bought you and bea this..... she dug into her back pack and pulled out bea's favourite red blanket and spread it over bea knowing bea loves it

'thank you boomer, bea loves it

'all good, so franks what did you need me for?

'harry's mum was here

'fucking bitch i will go bunta on her ass the slut... franky nodded proudly in allie's direction

'i want you to watch out for her i saw her on my way in 

'when was that?

'about 40 minutes ago, do you remember what she looks like?

'oh yea i sure do, i will walk around and see if she is here and i will be back.... franky nodded and watched boomer go, at this stage franky could see allie was dosing off so stayed quiet hoping she would, franky had been at the hospital plenty and knew they both havent been sleeping well, it didnt take long and allie was in a deep sleep within minutes, bea on instinct turned into allie and wrapped an arm around the blondes body, franky herself went for a walk to check on shane and the girls, they were on the level under the icu, going to the lift she waited for one to come and when it did boomer was in it

'where ya going franky?

'to check on shane and the girls

'i will come with ya.... going a level down they got out and walked to the room where they were, walking inside all 4 of them were having lunch but looked up at boomer and franky

'any news? one of them asked

'no changes yet sorry

'nothing at all?

'no, hopefully soon, are you guys alright here?

'yea were fine, do you want to join us for lunch? eva's dad is a chef and bought over some greek food

'no its okay we dont wanna disturb you

'no really franky, we would love for you 2 to join us, there is heaps here and we need to talk to other people but each other... shane laughed

'alright sweet thanks.... franky and boomer had lunch with the 4 young teens and than took them to the cafeteria and bought them some milk shakes, franky got boomer a shake as well getting 3 coffee's for herself, bea and allie, they went to the front of the hospital to do another look around for harry's crazy mum and than headed back inside and up to debbie's room, exiting the elevator they walked down the hallway and into the ICU, as they were approaching debbie's room franky saw boomer run forward and yell

'hey you fucker.... franky looked up to see harry's mum walking towards debbie's room but boomer yanked her back and franky caught up to them, boomer pushed her away from the room and stood tall in front of the door and franky in front of her, franky had put the coffee's down on a nearby table

'get your filthy hands of me

'you stay the fuck away from them... franky sneered

'i will do no such thing, i want to see my grand daughter

'never... gonna... happen..... franky said in her face

'i have a right too

'you have no rights, your fucking son put my niece in hospital, he shot his own daughter.... franky got in her face eyes full of anger

'it was thats bitches fault, his so called wife... that was it for franky she grabbed her shirt and pushed her against the wall hard going nose to nose with her

'how fucking dare you come here after what happened, you know who's fault this is? its yours you filthy bitch, your scum like that asshole of a son you had, he is like that because of how you treated him, he had the best god damn wife and daughter there was but it was never good enough

'she is not good enough for him.... franky loosened her grip and slammed her back into the wall harder, franky breathed heavily into her face

'you need to be 6 ft under like your son is about to be...... she yelled in her face

'thats enough... they all turned to see bridget walking towards them and she handed the couple bags she had to boomer, 'thats enough franky, leave it

'nah gidge she fucking deserves to have her head bashed in

'that may be but right now debbie, allie and bea need you..... franky bit her lip and nodded, letting go of harry's mum and taking a step back

'i swear on everything i have if i see you anywhere near any of them you wont live to see christmas..... franky huffed and turned to walk in the room walking straight into bea

bea had woken up completely exhausted and angry, angry at herself, angry at allie, angry at harry and everyone really, she didnt even know why she was angry at everyone it should just be harry, looking to her side she was holding debbie's hand and squeezed it gently, her beautiful daughter was laying in a bed because she was too weak, looking to her other side she saw allie sleeping soundly, allie was without a doubt the love of her life and without her she would probably be stuck with harry in a dead end marriage, hearing loud voices she got out of the fold out couch and walked slowly to the door and stopped when she heard that voice that always made her sick harry's mum, she listened as she heard his mum blame her but franky quickly put a stop to her shit talking, franky always had her back no matter what and she was very lucky to have a sister like that, she realised the situation was getting out of hand knowing franky's anger and she was going to step in but heard bridget's voice which calmed it all down, when franky turned and slammed right into her she was just as shocked

'fuck sorry sis are you alright? franky steadied bea

'im good, sorry i didnt realise you were going to walk in here so fast, everything alright?

'all good no need to worry about that disease... franky nodded towards the bitch

'i have a right to see my grand daughter... bea walked around franky and towards the bitch

'you have no fucking rights to my daughter you hear me, she is my daughter and thats all there is too it, you take yourself out of the hospital and never come back. do not approach her, do not call her, dont even utter her name because if you do i will hunt you down.... moving to whisper in her ear 'and kill you..... bea turned to walk back into the room as she was escorted out by the security, allie had woken up not too long after bea and heard the last bit as she too was standing by the door with franky, bea walked passed all of them and folded up the couch and sat down holding debbie's hand, the others had come in and sat down franky handing bea and allie a coffee, allie didnt sit next to bea she opted to stand against the wall

'sis are you alright? bea nodded

'im fine, she is fucking evil bitch, can you go tell the staff that she isnt allowed to come to see debbie please?

'yea i got it, i will be back... boomer went with franky, bridget and allie were left in the room, 

'babe do you need anything? allie asked

'no.... after a minute 'actually yea i need you to stop fucking asking me that... she snapped

'what?

'you heard me, im sick and tired of being asked am i okay? do i need anything? what can i do for you? im just sick of it, what you should of done is protected debbie, made sure she was safe, made sure she was out of harms way, made sure she wasnt FUCKING SHOT!!!! she yelled looking at allie who had absolutely nothing to say, she already felt responsible about what happened to debbie and now to hear it from bea's mouth was like a knife to the heart, bea's eyes were back on debbie now, allie put her coffee down and went and put her shoes on and grabbed her phone and wallet, walking to exit the room but turned at the door and looked at bea

'every single second since it happened i wished it was me, i wish debbie was okay and i was shot, i deserved it she doesnt deserve any of this, you cant hate me more than i hate myself..... with that she left the room and walked towards the exit of the icu, she had passed franky and franky kept calling out to her but she ignored her and kept walking, franky and boomer went back to the room and looked between bea and bridget

'what the fuck just happened?

'nothing

'you better fucking tell me right now before i lose my shit at you bea, i swear i have had enough of your attitude this last few days, i fucking love you your my family, my sister but you have snapped at everyone especially allie, she has been here and never left your side no matter how hard you push, you think this is easy for her? debbie is like her daughter and your treating her like she pulled the god damn trigger so you better tell me what you just said to her... bea didnt say anything she just wiped her tears 

'gidge what happened?

'franky lets go for a walk baby, boomer you stay here we wont be long

'yea no worries.... bridget and franky went outside the ward and into the big hallways and bridget told franky what was said 

'seriously? fucking hell, allie already blames herself and now to hear it from bea will devastate her

'i know

'gidge when i walked passed her i saw it in her eyes, she was completely heart broken, i need to find her

'i think you should call kaz see if she knows where she will be

'yea alright i gotta get my phone its in the room... walking to the room she picked her phone and looked at bea

'the bea i know would never treat allie the way you have been treating her, allie the person that loves you and debbie unconditionally, the person that helped you get away from that scum bag, the one that got stabbed for you, she would do anything to protect you and debbie and this is how you treat her? shaking her head she walked to the door and said one more thing

'how would debbie feel about you treating allie like this? with that she took off leaving bridget and boomer there with bea, hopefully she could find allie

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when allie left the hospital she just walked and walked and walked till she couldnt walk anymore so she stopped at a park and sat on the park bench, she felt self loathing, she felt like she should be the one that was shot, dead even, she would rather be dead than to feel this hurt right now, poor debbie was laying up in a bed and in a coma and it was all allie's fault, well so she thought and bea did as well obviously, her phone hadnt stopped ringing from bridget, boomer, franky and even kaz but she coudnt bring herself to answer, messages were flying through as well from franky saying 

'where are you? 'let me come pick you up 'call me please..... putting her phone on silent she just couldnt deal with it now, looking around she finally realised where she was, this was the place where she used to meet her dealer and buy drugs, well one of many anyways, she remembered one night had been so bad that she had thrown up directly after she was raped by 2 guys and she was so sore she had struggled to walk so she came here and scored a lot of drugs, sat on a bench and snorted 5 lines just to forget, maybe that was the answer right now? she could easily score and get high and not have to feel what she felt right now, she just wanted to forget and sometime when she was stressed she craved them and thats what was happening right now, standing up she walked to the other side of the big park and under the bridge and she saw a couple shady guys there, one of them recognised her straight away

'well if it isnt our little allie, where the hell have you been?

'just around

'so you up for some? he asked her and opened his hand to find a baggie, allie eyed it for a few seconds before she grabbed it and handed over the money and than took off back to the bench she was on before, it was getting a little dark but she sat there the bag in her hand and just fiddled with it, not really sure if she should go ahead with it, 'just a taste' she thought to herself, 

 

franky had been looking frantically for allie but no luck, calling, texting but still nothing, she put her phone on loud speaker as she parked back in front of the hospital to call kaz

'hey kaz have you heard from her?

'no nothing you

'nah, fuck where is she? franky said frustrated

'im really not sure

'has she got anywhere she used to hang out at?

'she used to hang out at a park not too far from the hospital, but surely she wouldnt go back there?

'you know what after what bea said to her it wouldnt surprise me

'well you cant go there on your own franky its dangerous, there is dealers and junkies everywhere, in fact if she is in a state of wanting to do it again she wont talk to you, 

'who will she talk to? you?

'no, bea 

'fucking hell, bea is such an idiot i could bloody the little shit in the face

'you gotta remember franky, bea had been through a lot and debbie is her one constant in her life, the fear of losing her has made her freak out so its understandable

'yea i know i know... she sighed 'i just dont want this to break them and i sure as hell dont want allie to touch any gear

'im driving now let me drive passed and see if i can see her there, one second im near there cause im on my way to the hospital

'okay.... the phone went quiet as kaz drove passed the park looking out as much as she can, just when she thought she wouldnt see her she saw blonde hair and stopped the car

'fuck... kaz said

'what is it?

'she is here and she is holding something in her hands, its most likely drugs

'for fucks sake, im on my way

'be quick... franky ran into the hospital and up the stairs to debbie's room breathing heavily, they all looked up 

'baby you okay?

'im fine, bea you need to come now

'why?

'its allie, she is at her old place with drugs.... bea's eyes went wide with shock

'what the fuck?

'dont you get it, you pushed her over the edge, you and debbie are the only family she has and you pushed her away in the worst way possible, you blamed her for this... she said pointing at debbie

'fuck im an idiot

'yea you are now come with me now, gidge and boomer are here for debbie and if anything changes they will call you... seeing the hesitation in bea she spoke again

'do it because you fucking love her, because you cant live without her, because she is debbie's mama

'your right lets go.... shooting out of the room they practically ran out of the icu and down the stairs heading out of the hospital

'where is she?

'the park down the road... before franky could get to her car bea sprinted down the street faster than franky had ever seen anyone run, franky herself got in her car and drove down there, bea ran and ran till she finally got to the park and slowed down when she saw allie sitting on the bench about 20 feet from her, coming to a slower walking pace she was getting her breath back, as she got closer she saw the bag in allie's hands and her heart dropped, how stupid could she be? she asked herself, she had to fix this

'allie? she said softly and allie's head turned to look at her

'what are you doing here bea?

'i came to talk to you, i came to apologise

'you have nothing to apologise for bea, what you said was true... allie shrugged and turned to look in front of her

'no it wasnt, im so sorry allie i never meant any of it im an idiot.... allie shook her head

'its all true, i should have protected her, i should have been the one in the hospital bed or dead even

'please dont say that, i cant handle the thought of losing you, i cant handle any of this allie it all just hurts too much... she said as a tear rolled down her cheek, wiping it she took a step towards allie 'why are you here?

'i dont know i just some how ended up here

'is this where you used to hang out?

'kaz told you ay?

'yea she did, she is worried about you, everyone is

'im fine, no need to worry

'your not fine, can i? she motioned to the seat and allie nodded so bea sat down, they were silent for a few minutes till bea spoke again

'why do you have that?

'i bought it

'why?

'because i want to forget...s he shrugged

'because of what i said? bea asked but allie didnt answer just looked at the bag in her hands the shame she was now feeling was over whelming her

'im sorry about what i said and how i have been treating you allie, it wasnt fair, i know this isnt your fault its harry's, i took my anger out on you and that was wrong of me to do, please allie i need you to understand im really struggling with the whole thing, debbie got shot from her own father, she is laying in a hospital bed in a coma for the last few days and i cant do anything to make it better, my little girl could die... she choked out and she began to cry, as allie heard the last bit she looked at bea and saw her crying wrapping her arms around the beautiful red head

'she is a strong girl bea, she will get through this, she has too

'what if she doesnt? i cant even begin to imagine my life without her, without you, your both my whole life, im such a fucking asshole for what i did to you... she pulled back from allie and rubbed her cheek 'i want you to know that your so important to me allie and i love you so much, i hope you can forgive me and come back to the hospital to see our daughter? she needs you...... allie looked into bea's eyes and saw how sincere she was being

'i do forgive you bea but i wont be your punching bag

'i promise i will be better, i promise to treat you like you should be, with respect, i love you allie

'i love you too bea.... they embraced in a hug and kissed a couple times, kaz and franky had stood watching in hopes that bea could make it right, when they saw them hugging and kissing they both felt relieved 

'franky im going to go to the hospital

'okay we will be there soon, thanks for the help

'anytime..... as kaz took off franky waited for the other 2, 

pulling back a little bea looked at allie

'allie the drugs?? allie put the bag into bea's hand and sighed

'sorry, i didnt even want them

'its my fault, i pushed you too far but it wont ever happen again i promise.... bea leaned over to the bin and opened the bag and emptied the contents, turning to face allie she smiled

'you ready to go back to our daughter?

'always ready to see debbie... standing up they held hands as they walked over to franky whole was sitting on her bonnet 

'all sorted?

'all sorted franky, thank you for kicking my ass 

'thats what im here for, you right blondie?

'im good thanks franky, although i need a shower im all sweaty from walking so much

'ha bea ran here

'really? allie said

'yea i was worried about you..... kissing bea's cheek she smiled

'thank you babe.... getting in the car they went back to the hospital and franky parked the car, she had gotten a text from bridget saying that she got food and to bring shane and the other 3 girls up with them if they could, it was pushing the rules but bridget spoke to her friend warren and he organised it, they went to the private waiting room and the 4 of them were watching tv, there heads popped up when the door opened

'hey guys?

'hey bea any news yet?

'not yet sweety, soon hopefully, why dont you guys come up and have dinner with us? bridget has gotten permission

'that woud be great thanks....t hey all went up to debbie's room and were handed plates and drinks from boomer and bridget, liz and maxine had also joined them at this stage, bea looked around at all the faces who were all important to debbie, liz the mother of the group, maxine and boomer the aunties, shane the kinda boyfriend, her 3 best friends for years were here, franky and bridget the aunties that were there for everything and always have been, than there was allie, she took on debbie without even batting an eyelid, she took on bea and debbie and showed them both what real love is, how you should put your hands on a person for comfort not hurt, for love not anger, franky was right she was lucky to have someone so supportive and that never left her side or debbie's as if sensing she was being watched allie lifted her head and looked at bea and it was like a lightning bolt went through them both, there was so much love between them that the world around them seem to catch on, bea mouthed 'i love you' to allie and allie mouth 'i love you too" back to bea, the others all left not long later except for bridget and franky, 

'bea do you need anything from home?

'clothes for both of us please

'sure we will be around at lunch time tomorrow, try not to stink up the place... franky laughed

'oh piss of we dont stink... bea smiled back

'nah ya dont but it was too easy, 

'yea yea whatever

'well we better go before they try kick us out again

'alright and thank you both for today, i severely fucked up and you made sure i knew it, it wont happen again i promise

'good to hear, we are here for anything you both need anytime

'thank you guys..... once they left allie had a shower and than sat on the bed reading to debbie which she liked to do every night before bed, bea herself went for a shower as well, coming out allie was struggling to keep her eyes opened so bea took the book from her hands

'hmm i wasnt done... allie whined

'i know but your tired baby and so am i, i want to lay down with you and go to sleep in your arms

'that sounds good.... allie yawned and laid down properly, bea laid in her arms and it didnt take long for sleep to take over them

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple more days passed and bea and allie went for some fresh air and coffee as debbie's 3 friends and shane were able to visit, boomer was also there to keep an eye on things as well and if anything changed she would call bea or allie, after grabbing a coffee the 2 of them walked out of the hospital and over to the court yard which a had a little pond and sat down, it was a little chilly so allie wrapped her arm around bea who in turn laid her head on allie's shoulder

'allie its been a week and she still hasnt woken

'i know babe, maybe we should get in another doctor?

'i think the doctor we have is pretty good, as he said its up to debbie to wake up

'she will bea, she strong like her mum and will get through this

'i hope so... bea sniffed and allie moved her hand to wipe bea's tears, allie and bea both had times of crying and there emotions had been all over the place, since the incident a couple days ago bea has been the most attentive partner anyone could ever wish for, allie cried herself to sleep last night and bea held her tight and rocked her to comfort, they both hurt over debbie and bea finally realised that pushing allie away is not the way to go, they had been sitting there for about half an hour when bea's phone rang

'hello

'bea, debbie's waking up

'were coming...hanging up she looked at allie

'debbie is waking up... throwing there coffee's they ran into the hospital and waited on a lift, they wanted tot ake the stairs but there was maintenance being down so they couldnt, once the lift took them to the right floor they got out and ran through the corridor and to debbie's room, allie the others were waiting outside the room but bea and allie went right in seeing the doctor and 3 nurses working on debbie and than bea heard it, debbie's voice as she spoke to the doctor, it was hoarse and low but she heard it, bea let out a sound between a sob and a whimper and they all turned around and debbie smiled at her mum

'mum, mama.... she said and they both rushed to her side kissing her cheeks and face making her giggle

'oh baby we missed you so much

'im okay mum

'are you in pain? do you need anything? can i do anything? 

'mum relax yea, look at me.... debbie said and waited for bea to relax a bit and look into her eyes 'im okay mum i promise... bea nodded and debbie wiped her mums tears

'your not okay, your hurt

'i will get better.... bea looked at the doctor and spoke

'how is she really?

'she is doing really well considering everything, the wound looks good and will heal in 4-6 weeks, the pain will be about 4-6 weeks as well, it will get easier every day with some hard work

'thank you doctor... bea felt debbie pull her closer and bea moved so debbie could whisper in her ear and bea smiled wide

'she's hungry..... bea said and debbie blushed whilst the others laughed

'alright debbie as you havent had a proper meal in a week we will start you off slow, i will get you some fruit and water and than later tonight we can do something a little heavier

'okay, thank you

'if you need anything you call me, this hear is for pain so press it as you need it, dont try be tough debbie your injury is very bad

'i will use it

'good, with that i will leave you with your family and friends who by the way refuse to leave the hospital.... debbie smiled

'sounds about right... the nurse returned with some fruit and fresh cold iced water and left them to it, bea sat down and allie moved closer to debbie 

'you scared the crap out of us

'sorry but i never thought he would actually do that... debbie said sadly

'none of us did

'where is he? allie looked at bea who nodded in saying to tell debbie,

'he was shot by the police and died 

'good, the pig deserves it

'i have to agree with that one

'is everyone else alright? 

'everyone else is fine, they have been worried about you, those 4 out there have been camping here since they found out what happened

'where? 

'in a private waiting room a level down

'can i get a few minutes with them please? im okay and they just want to see that

'of course sweet heart, mum and i will go call the others and let them know the good news

'thanks.... bea and allie went outside and sent in the 4 of them and told boomer to come with them to give them some time together, they sat down the hallway calling franky, bridget, kaz, maxine, liz and debbie's school who were all extremely excited to hear the news especially franky and bridget, bea could tell frnaky was very emotional on the phone and bridget had to take over the phone call letting her know they were on there way, making there way back into the room debbie smiled at them

'mum i have told these 4 to go home and they have agreed

'good, thank you for being here to support debbie

'she is our best friend we would always be there for her, plus this one here cant live without her... she signalled to shane who was holding debbie's hand and blushed

'ay bea im gonna take them home do ya need anything?

'no thanks boomer were good, thank you for being here as well

'nah worries i will be around tomorrow... boomer took off the other 4 following and bea and allie sat down with debbie

'did you eat something deb?

'yea i had 2 bananas and a mandarin

'good, you will get more food soon

'im good mum... just than franky and bridget walked in and franky just couldnt hold back the tears if she tried, bridget went up to debbie giving her a gentle hug

'oh sweety its so good to see you

'you too gidget, umm who is that? she asked bridget about franky and all there mouths hung open

'what do you mean debbie? thats franky your aunty

'i dont know a franky. i dont know who she is


	38. franky and debbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my apologies for the long wait but i finally got around to this chapter, its mainly about debbie and franky, enjoy

franky stopped in her tracks and the whole room went silent as debbie looked scared, nobody knew what to do so bea took the lead

'debbie sweet heart thats franky your aunty... debbie crinkled her eyebrows in confusion

'i dont... i dont know her

'of course you do, she is my sister, bridget's girlfriend and your best friend

'mum i really dont know her... debbie said worry in her voice and tears springing to her eyes

'i dont want to upset her, i will just step out.... franky sadly smiled and turned and left the room

'im sorry mum i didnt mean to upset her

'its okay sweety, maybe your memory is having some issues

'its not uncommon debbie, you went through a traumatic experience and it might take some time, bea im going to check on franky

'no its okay i will go, allie can you stay with deb?

'of course babe, go on

'tell her im sorry mum

'its okay debbie.... bea kissed debbie's cheek and left bridget and allie with debbie, going into the hallway she looked around but didnt find franky so headed to the lift so she could go outside, when she went outside she saw franky sitting at a bench tears streaming down her cheeks, walking over to her she sat down beside franky and pulled her into a hug

'its okay franky she is just struggling with her memory a little, bridget said its normal after what she went through

'i know but bea im her aunty, i was so happy to hear she woke up and i feel like i got punched in the face

'give her time franky, she will come around and when she does she will wonder what happened and feel silly

'its not her fault

'that what i told her but you know what she is like, im going to speak to her doctor and let them know what happened and see what they say

'im just gonna go get you guys some food i will be back soon.... bea watched as a sad franky walked off her head dropped facing the ground and her hands stuffed in her pockets, bea wished she could do something to help but she just couldnt, going back inside and up to the right floor she was walking down the hall when she saw debbie's doctor

'doctor do you have a moment?

'sure miss smith 

'call me bea

'okay bea, what can i do for you?

'is it normal if debbie has some memory loss?

'its not uncommon, why?

'she doesnt remember her aunty franky, she freaked out a little when she saw her

'okay, is there anything else she doesnt remember?

'i dont think so but i havent really spoken to her properly we just let her relax and recover

'alright im going to come and do a memory test on her in about ten minutes i just need to finish with a patient i wont be long

'okay thank you doctor... bea went back to the room to see allie sitting on the bed stroking debbie's cheek and she had been crying so she rushed over

'baby whats wrong? are you in pain?

'its okay bea, she was falling asleep and jolted up when she heard a bang, someone dropped something in the corridor and it scared her

'oh baby come here... debbie moved into her mums arms and she held her tight as allie continued to rub her back in comfort

'i got scared

'i know you did, you might feel jumpy for a bit but your not alone, we are all here for you

'is um.. franky okay?

'she is a bit upset

'i didnt mean to hurt her

'she knows that, she was just so worried about you and wanted to see you, she understands you need time.... debbie pulled back and bea kissed her forehead

'i hope i remember her soon, i like her tats.. bea smiled

'there pretty cool, look baby the doctor is coming in soon to test your memory i told him about you not knowing franky, it wont be anything scary and i will be with you the whole time

'and mama too?

'and mama too

'okay

'bea im going to go for a walk and give you some time with the doctor

'okay, franky went to get food so she will be back soon... bridget nodded and left, a few minutes later the doctor walked in

'miss debbie how are you feeling?

'sore but okay

'mum tells me your memory is not quite what it normally is?

'yea i guess so

'alright im going to ask you some questions and i need you to answer them the best you can

'okay... he pulled a chair over and sat down 

'its just us debbie you dont need to be scared

'i just want to remember franky

'lets get started and see whats going on, firstly what is your full name?

'debbie smith

'your birthday?

'26/04/2003

'good, your mums name?

'beatrice smith but people call her bea, or red? she said confusingly 'wait someone calls you red i think? the doctor looked at bea 

'yes, franky does

'interesting, lets keep going?

'your mama's name?

'allie novak

'do you have any siblings?

'no im an only child

'tell me your family's names? aunty's, uncles anyone in your life

''well there is grandma liz, aunty bridget, aunty maxi, aunty boomer, aunty kaz, will, monica, rose, the kids, we have lots of family... debbie said and bea smiled

'tell me about your house?

'we live in a apartment across from mama's house, its cute and very nice

''debbie remember we moved in with mama a little while ago

'we did?

'yes sweat heart we did... debbie looked really confused and allie raised her eyebrows at bea

'what does your mum do for work?

'umm... debbie thought for a moment and sighed 'i dont know

'how about your mama? debbie scrunched her face again

'i cant remember, why cant i remember?

'its okay debbie, it seems to be some short memory lose, its very normal and in time will come back to you, bea, allie what i suggest is to bring in photos for debbie to look at and videos if you have any, just bring them in and let her go over them on her own, she remembers quite a lot its just with what happened she is not relaxing fully so it blocks out her memory, it will come back in time

'are you sure? debbie asked

'of course debbie

'how about my sister franky?

'debbie i need you to be able to let her come here, you dont have to talk to her but she needs to be around you for you to remember her

'okay

'good, now how is the pain out of 10?

'about a 6-7

'im going to organise some pain relief for you, have you eaten?

'franky is getting her some food

'good, you need to eat and you need to see her, she is very important in your life and she almost knocked my head off when i couldnt give her better news about you when you were in a coma... debbie giggled when the doctor rolled his eyes

'thats my sister

'i have to go and do my rounds but i will be back soon enough, the nurse will bring you something for the pain

'doctor can i have a shower?

'you need help to shower debbie, how about we give you the pain meds and you eat than you can shower with the nurses help... bea saw the panic in debbie's eyes

'its okay, i will shower her you just tell me what i need to be careful of

'are you sure?

'absolutely, debbie wont let anyone clean her but me and her mama

'alright i will let the nurse know and we can go from there, enjoy your lunch debbie

'thank you...... the doctor left and bea, allie and debbie sat chatting for a while

 

when bridget left the room she called franky who was just pulling up again at the hospital so bridget went out to meet her, she was standing by the same bench and 2 bags of food and drinks sittings on the table, bridget saw how heart broken franky was and went to her pulling her into a tight hug

'its okay baby... she felt franky tighten her hold on her and cry into her shoulder 'i got you..... they stood there for a few minutes till franky calmed down and pulled back, bridget kissed her a couple times

'are you okay?

'im fine

'your a shit liar you know

'you know me too well, i just cant believe she doesnt remember me

'its because of the trauma it has blocked out a few things

'i just miss her is all

'i know baby, sit down for a minute... just than bridget's phone rang seeing it was bea she answered

'hi bea

'hi bridget, where are you?

'just out the front with franky

'how is she?

'she is okay

'did she get food?

'yes i think its chinese, i will bring it up

'bring franky with you

'are you sure?

'yes, the doctor said debbie needs to be around franky to remember her so bring her up here

'okay bea we will be there in a few minutes.... hanging up she put her phone in her pocket and sat beside franky

'bea wants you to come to the room with me

'why? i dont want to scare debbie

'the doctor said to remember you she needs to be around you

'are you sure? 

'yes baby, come on...... holding franky's hand with one hand and the other holding the food they both walked into the hospital going up to debbie's room but franky came to a holt right outside the door almost causing bridget to fall

'i cant go in, i cant be the reason she freaks out

'she wont freak out, just be gentle and maybe dont say anything till she says something to you

'im not sure about this gidge, i should just leave

'no you wont..... they heard a voice say seeing bea had come out of the room, she had heard voices and knew it was franky and bridget but when they didnt enter she went out to them

'i cant go in there bea

'yes you can and you will, she needs to be around you

'what did the doctor say bea? bridget asked

'that due to the trauma it has blocked out a few memories, she cant remember a few things like she still thinks we live in the apartment and she doesnt know what we do for work, there not important right now, whats important is her remembering you franky, so get your ass in there and just sit down and dont say anything right now, let her get use to you.... franky nodded

'okay fine.... they walked into the room together and debbie was watching tv but when she heard foot steps she looked up and saw her mum walk in with bridget and franky, she kept her eyes on franky as she went and sat down, bea and bridget worked on taking out the food and handing out the containers and drinks, franky just had a few fork fulls and than spent the next few minutes tossing the food around, debbie was eating but her eyes were on franky, it was silent in the room and you could cut the tension with a knife

'im sorry... debbie said and franky looked up

'for what?

'im sorry i dont remember you, but looking at you now you seem familiar but i just cant remember... she said frustrated

'its not your fault, dont worry about it, whats important is you getting better and home

'will you tell me about yourself? debbie asked and franky looked at bea who nodded, she put her food down and wiped her sweaty hands

'um ok, well my full name is Francesca doyle, im a lawyer, i was adopted by your mums parents when i was younger, bridget here is my girlfriend 

'really?

'yep

'wow, you seem like complete opposites

'i guess we are but we fit together so well

'that we do baby... bridget smiled

'what do you tattoos mean? why do you have them? franky blew raspberries and sighed

'i dont know if you really want to hear about them, its not the best story

'if you want to tell me i will happily listen... franky nodded

'okay well when i was younger my mum never wanted me, my dad was great till he took off when i was 5 i think, it was just me and mum than and she used my like a pinata and ht me all the time, her favorite thing to do was to put cigarettes out on my skin, she would burn me to teach me a lesson and make sure no one ever wanted me, when i did finally get away from her and into foster care a bounced around for a while till i came to your mums family and it became my family, they adopted me, when i finished school and started working making my own money i decided i was sick of seeing the scars on my body so i decided to get a tattoo, one tattoo turned into 2 and now i have about 6 i think

'wow, can i see them?

'ugh sure.... franky hesitantly stood up and walked closer to debbie taking off her jacket to show her arm ones, then she lifted her singlet to show her stomach, she showed the one on her thigh and than turned around and with the help of bea she lifted her singlet to show her back which was pretty big one

'can you come closer so i can see better please?

'sure... franky stepped right back to the bed and when she felt debbie's hand on her back a couple tears fell from her eyes, it was bringing up some emotions she thought she had dealt with, bea saw this and pulled her shirt down

'debbie this is very hard for franky and her showing you these is quite tough, she is a little upset so im just gonna take her for a walk okay

'sorry i didnt mean to upset you franky, im just trying to understand why i cant remember you

'its okay... franky smiled through her tears

'we will be back soon... bea held franky's hand and they walked out together going down the hallway to the waiting room, they walked in and franky immediately broke down crying and bea pulled her into a loving hug

'shuu its okay franky, she is not around anymore, she cant hurt you... franky just continued to cry her emotions had gone too far and she couldnt control them, bea sat them down on the couch and continued to hold her sister, she hadnt seen franky break down like this since there mum died, as if the angels were calling out to them the door opened after 20 minutes and there dad stood there, bea looked up

'dad?

'hello my baby girls

'oh dad im so happy to see you 

'me too sweet heart... greg went and wrapped his arms around both of his girls 'whats going here?

'debbie has memory lose due to trauma and she doesnt remember franky, the doctor suggested franky sit in the room for debbie to get used to her and she asked questions about her tattoos, franky went on to explain about them and it just got too much so i bought her in here

'oh sweety come here... greg pulled franky from bea and into his arms holding her tight 'it will be okay, young debbie just needs time, how can she ever forget her crazy aunty franky

'i hope so dad

'i know so baby

'how are you even here dad? i spoke to you a few days ago and you said you couldnt get away from work?

'bridget called me and gave me an update about debbie, i asked how you and allie were coping and she told me what you did to young allie

'oh that? bea dropped her head in shame

'its okay baby girl i know what your like under stress so im not surprised you did that but i thought i should get down here before you go off at everyone else.... bea shyly shrugged her shoulders

'i was idiot, i almost caused her to take drugs again, im such an idiot

'not your not, your a worried mother but you didnt realize is allie is as well, the fact is no one could have predicted what was going to happen so no one is too blame except harry and the person that gave him a gun, you all need to stick together no matter what... bea and franky nodded

'good, now i think its time franky you went home to have a rest you definitely need one and come back tomorrow, 

'yea okay, can i go say bye to debbie?

'of course franky... bea said

'just let me wash my face..... franky washed her face and hands in the bathroom and than the 3 of them went to debbie's room, greg waited for franky to leave before he went in not wanting to overwhelm her, franky walked in with bea and over to the bed

'franky i didnt mean to upset you

'no dont be debbie its okay, its just talking about my childhood is very hard, im going to go home and let you rest

'will you come back?

'tomorrow if your okay with that?

'yes please, um maybe you and i could have lunch together on our own? franky looked at bea and allie who both nodded

'okay sure, i will cook something for us and bring it in

'okay great

'im going to come with you franky, i need to do some work from home

'okay gidge

'gidge? debbie asked

'uh yea thats the nickname i gave bridget

'who else do you have them for?

'well your mum is red, your mama is blondie

'how about me?

'squirt... debbie smiled

'thats cute

'well growing up you were always following me around so i gave ya a name... franky shrugged

'i like it

'good, well i better let you get some rest

'okay bye franky

'bye debbie.... franky smiled and than turned ad left with bridget, bridget smiled wide when she saw greg and he hugged her

'thank you for calling me bridget

'i know you were going to come down in a couple weeks but i thought they needed you earlier, im glad your here

'im glad i came, you take this one home and make her relax

'i will dont worry

'come here baby... he hugged franky and than they left, greg walked into the room with a big bunch of flowers he had bought from down stairs and debbie's face lit up

'grandpa!!! 

'oh sweety im so happy to see you 

'im happy to see you too

'these are for you... he said handing the flowers over

'thank you, mum can you put them in a vase please

'sure deb, here dad sit down

'first i have to hug my daughter... allie smiled when he pulled her out of her chair and into a bear hug 'its so good to see you allie and thank you for taking care of my girls

'im happy to see you too, why dont you sit with debbie and bea and i will go get some drinks and snacks

'sounds good... bea returned with the flowers in a vase and than allie took her hand and led her out allowing greg and debbie to catch up, bea was confused why they were leaving

'where are we going? 

'to get some drinks and snacks

'why?

'because your dad needs to spend time with debbie and you need a break

'but debbie...

'is fine with your dad, i need you to just relax for a while okay

'yea okay, sorry

'its okay baby, you just need a coffee and some fresh air.... they went tot he cafe and grabbed 2 coffee's and took them outside and saw down, the air was chilly so allie took her jacket off and put it over her girl

'what about you?

'im fine, im not cold but i can see you shaking... they sat there for about half an hour till they went back to the cafe and picked up some snacks, water, soft drink and cake and went back to the room, debbie and greg were watching a movie

'hey mum can you help me shower please?

'of course baby, let me get a nurse to find out what to be careful of....the nurse returned with a couple towels for them

'miss debbie your ready for a shower

'definitely

'its going to be a struggle so just take it slow, im going to put the wet proof bandage over your wound and than you can get into the shower, ... once the bandage was on debbie sat up in bed with a struggle

;oh shit

'deb do you want a sponge wash instead? it would be easier

'no mum im okay

'can you walk?

'i can try

'no let me carry you deb

'are you sure mum?

'yes come on... bea slowly picked up debbie and debbie groaned in pain but told her mum to keep going, allie went with them and bea put debbie down on the shower chair

'do you want me here or do you want me to go?

'please stay mama... debbie had tears in her eyes the pain was obviously pretty bad

'okay sweety, lets get you cleaned quickly and back to bed.... bea took off the gown and allie started the shower taking it in her hand as it was a hand held one, she wet all of debbie slowly and than bea cleaned her hair and washed her body, allie rinsed the soap careful not to get it in her eyes, once finished they worked together to dry her and put a new gown on and undies, she brushed her teeth and bea brushed her hair, together they carried debbie out and into the bed which now had fresh sheets, when she lay back down debbie was in pain and tired so bea called for the nurse to get something for the pain and allie cleaned up the bathroom, once debbie had something she was trying to get comfortable but she was struggling

'baby whats wrong?

'i dont know i feel weird, can you lay with me please?

'of course.... bea lay on the bed and debbie lay her head on her mums chest and within a few minutes she was fast asleep

'she needed comfort bea

'seems like it dad, i think she will be out for the night now

'probably

'dad why dont you go stay at our place?

'i booked a hotel bea

'you better cancel that shit, family does not stay at a hotel there is plenty of room at our house... allie said as she sat down

'are you sure?

'absolutely, i will call kaz to come and get you

'its okay allie i hired a car to get around

'you dont need to be paying for a car, bea and i are both not using ours right now so take one of ours

'really?

'of course, i will call kaz to take you to drop the car back and than she will take you to our place, make yourself at home the cupboard and fridge is full of food

'that would be great thank you both

'here dad take my keys, i just ask you dont go in our room but any other room you can use

'i can handle that

'good, i will call kaz now to meet you at the car place... after greg said his good byes he left and kaz met him at the car place and drove him to allie and bea's place and showed him around properly and how to use the security and so forth, 

allie was hungry but the cafe was closed

'im gonna order a pizza

'to the hospital?

'yep, im hungry and you are too

'yea i am, can you get the chicken bites as well please and pepsi im craving it

'pregnant babe? allie giggled and bea smiled

'cheeky, order our food would ya... allie met the guy out the front and once they had eaten they both showered and settled on the fold out couch and went to sleep

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day franky turned up with her dad and bridget, she had a hamper packed to the brim of debbie's favorites and was hoping some time together would bring back some of her memory, walking into the room they were all watching tv but debbie smiled when she saw them

'hi grandpa

'hi sweet girl how are you feeling?

'very sore but getting there

'thats good, franky has cooked all your favorite foods and im going to take my girls out for lunch, we will be at a restaurant down the road so you call if you need us

'we will be okay.... bea and allie werent sure about leaving the hospital but debbie told them she would be fine, once they left franky smiled and bought her hamper up to the table 

'are you doing okay? how is the pain?

'its okay right now if i dont move, what did you bring?

'well i got mac and cheese, ceasar salad with extra bacon

'yummy

'i got marinated steak, chicken fried rice and for dessert brownie's and i got ice cream but its in the freezer in the nurses kitchen and fruit salad

'sounds so yummy, let eat.... franky paid the food out and they sat down to eat together

'can i ask you a few things?

'sure

'can you tell me about us hanging out? like a time when we were out together?

'hmm let me think, oh yea there was this time about a year ago where your mum and you met me at the beach, we had lunch and ice cream, we swam and than me and you built sand castles, oh and than we dug a big whole and we made your mum sit in it and we covered her with sand, it was so funny we left her there for half an hour and we put a hat on her head and gave her a slurpee next to her mouth, she kept telling us we were gonna cop it and we sure did

'what happened?

'when we freed her she chased us and once she got us she picked us up and dumped us in the water, we were laughing so much

'i think i remember that, we went to the other end of bondi?

'yea thats right

'and we had fish and chips with red slurpee's 

'exactly... franky smiled

'tell me something else?

'shane is worried about you, as are your friends

'i know they called me, i told them not to come and visit because im just a bit jumpy and anxious at the moment

'i get that, do you remember what happened?

'ugh yea i do

'shit sorry you dont have to talk about it

'no its okay, you trusted me to talk about what happened to you i should do the same

'you dont have to

'i know... they finished lunch and put the table aside and debbie took a big breath 'when i saw him take the gun out i never thought he would shoot anyone, i know he is a bad guy but i never in a million years thought that would happen, i mean he is my dad right?

'yea he is

'well he was but now he gone at fault of his own

'do you miss him?

'no, i remember everything he did to me and mum and i could never forgive him for that and now he shot me, like who shoots there own daughter?

'a sick person deb, he has been sick for as long as i have known him

'yea i remember when he used to hit me, i would rather get hit than ya know, i know with mum he would really beat her to unconsciousness and there was also the sexual nature, mum tried to hide it but i knew what he was doing and if i got a few hits instead of her getting a full on beat down than i will happily take that

'your a strong girl deb

'nah im not, my mums the strong one 

'you all are

'you are too you know franky

'nah im not

'you sure are, you went through a lot wit your mum and you came out the other end

'i still have my issues

'who doesnt? no one is perfect but you got through it, i remember you telling me once that no matter what happens in life you can always come through it... franky's eyes went wide

'you remembered something

'shit, yea i guess i did, that was weird

'maybe being around me has helped

'i hope so because you seem like a good person, im sorry its taking me so long to remember you

'honestly debbie its okay, right now you concentrate on recovery and the rest will fall in place

'i hope so

'i know so deb, now how about dessert?

'yes please... once dessert was had debbie asked franky to sit beside her and watch a movie and franky was unsure

'its okay franky i wont freak out, i feel comfortable with you and im a bit afraid

'okay.... franky kicked off her shoes and sat beside debbie who laid her head on her shoulder, they both ended up falling asleep, bridget, greg, bea and allie returned half an hour later and saw them in the same position

'see girls it wont take long for debbie to remember franky

'i hope so greg because franky barely slept last night, she was nervous about today

'its all about time girls

'i should get franky home to sleep properly.... going to franky she gently shook her

'baby wake up... franky opened her eyes and looked around

'i fell asleep?

'you did but dont move debbie is leaning on you

'i will help you franky... bea lifted debbie enough for franky to slide out and than lay debbie down more comfortably before pulling the blanket over her

'so how did it go?

'really good, we talked a lot about a couple memories and she remembered some advice i gave her a while ago, she didnt even realise what she had said till i pointed it out

'thats great news, hopefully the more time you spend together the more of her memories come back

'i hope so, we also talked about harry and the shooting

'really?

'yea, she just never thought he would do something like that, also the way she talks about you bea your her hero there is no doubt about that... bea blushed a little

'i dont know about that

'i do, that girl loves you more than you could ever imagine

'i do to

'we know, alright gidge time to go, dad you coming?

'i sure am, we will visit tomorrow girls

'okay bye dad... after there good byes the girls settled down and watched a movie on allie's laptop that kaz bought for them, maxine and liz came for a quick visit when debbie woke for dinner but than debbie had quickly fallen asleep from the medication so they left, bea and allie had a shower and went to sleep not long later


	39. home time

3 days later and debbie was having a bad day, she had barely slept the night before due to night mares and pain causing her mum or allie to lay with her in the bed to make sure she felt safe, in the morning she didnt even want breakfast and only wanted a shower and to watch tv, after bea helped her shower allie organized to have debbie's bed made up with clean sheets and blankets, bea placed debbie back in bed and debbie flicked the tv on

'deb do you need anything?

'no

'are you sure? water? food? a snack? bea asked

'i said no... debbie snapped, debbie had been snapping at bea all morning and bea was trying to keep her cool

'okay deb, im going to get a coffee, allie do you want something?

'just a coffee thanks babe

'i wont be long.... bea kissed allie and than went to kiss debbie but debbie flinched back not wanting to be touched, allie saw the hurt in bea's eyes and saw her wipe a tear as she walked out of the room, once bea left allie grabbed the control and turned the tv off

'hey what the hell? debbie said angrily

'you want to explain to me why you treat your mum like that? 

'what?

'deb, snapping at her, treating her like crap, just now she tried to kiss you and you moved back, do you not think that hurt her? did you not see her wipe her tears? i get your upset deb, i get your struggling but is it your mums fault? debbie looked at allie and sighed 

'i didnt mean it

'yea well you really hurt her, i get how hard it is for you but imagine when you saw your mum in hospital and how worried you were, its just as hard for her seeing you like this

' shit i didnt want to hurt her, im struggling to handle my emotions, im feeling all these different things and i just took it out on her... allie moved closer and took her hand 

'deb sweety, your mum loves you so much, you are her whole world and she would do anything for you, talk to her, let her know how your feeling you would be surprised how much she understands about what your feeling, remember how much she was hurt and im sure she struggled with her emotions as well

'how about you?

'me?

'yea, a lot has happened to you, were you feeling different like after you got stabbed?

'yea very much so but the difference between me and you is you have your mum to fall back on, i have been stabbed twice and the first time i was alone except for kaz... debbie nodded

'i will talk to her

'good girl.... just than bea walked in handing a coffee and a sandwich to allie and than gently put her own coffee and muffin on the bench, she than went to debbie's table and put down a milk shake and muffin, debbie felt so bad for how she treated her mum and to see her get her something after the way she acted made her feel like an asshole, as bea put the milkshake and muffin on debbie's table debbie grabbed her hand and pulled bea down and into a loving hug, bea was shocked at first but reciprocated it with just as much love

'im sorry mum, i didnt mean to take it all out on you

'its okay baby... bea rubbed debbie's back

'no its not, it wasnt fair... bea pulled back tucking a hair behind debbie's ear

'baby i love you and i will be here for you for anything you want and need, talk to me baby

'im gonna let you 2 talk and go and call kaz, im going to go home and get us clothes i stink

;i wasnt gonna say anything but... debbie said as bea giggled and allie scoffed

'oh whatever, i will be back in a few hours with dinner, you 2 need anything?

'just clothes for me babe please

'can you bring my laptop please? i have missed out on so much school work 

'okay, i will see you 2 later, love you both

'love you 2.... kissing both her girls she took off leaving them to talk, debbie tapped the bed and bea sat on the bed properly and bea took her hand

'so talk to me deb

'i dont know how to explain it mum... she said taking a deep breath... 'i feel weird, i feel stupid saying it but i feel scared, like im constantly scanning the room not only when im laying in bed but when im in the bathroom i look around before i go in and when i come out, i dont know i feel dumb... debbie sighed

'baby you shouldnt feel dumb or stupid, what you feel is normal, its shit but its normal, its anxiety over what happened, its as if you cant control your emotions and you let them fly off without even realize, what can i do to help you?

'oh mum i dont even know, i dont know how to control it all

'look baby right now the best thing to do is to get you right physically, you have physio today and it may take some time to get better, this is bridget's area so maybe at the moment you could talk to her and when your ready we can get you someone permanent, how does that sound?

'that sounds alright, god this is so frustrating, the pain, the feelings, forgetting things and franky as well

'its overwhelming deb?

'very much so

'time, time heals all wounds, try and let people in, talk to them and let your feeling out because if you keep them bottled up it will spill out like venom 

'i will do my best, im really sorry for treating you the way i did mum, i didnt mean any of it

'i know you didnt, all is forgiven, just talk to me

'okay, will you hold me so i can sleep? debbie asked shyly

'absolutely, come here baby.. debbie lay in bea's arms and it didnt take long for the young girl to fall asleep

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when allie left the hospital she drove straight home, going inside greg, kaz and bridget were there

'allie, sweet heart what are you doing here? is everything okay?

'everything is fine greg, bea and debbie just needed some alone time, i have to do a few things for work and than im going back with dinner

'allie everything is taken care of

'i know kaz and i trust you but i need to check in myself, its been a while

'okay, if you need me just call out

'will do, greg are you finding everything alright? kaz behaving? allie smirked

'kaz is making sure im taken care of love no worries, how is my grand daughter doing today?

'she didnt have a good night, had some pretty bad night mares but hopefully after talking to bea she will feel a little better

'i hope she will ask for help, she will need it

'i hope so too bridget, well im going to my office so if you need me dont hesitate

'no worries bubba... allie went to her office and booted up the laptop while she grabbed a drink from the fridge, taking her shoes and socks off she got comfy on the chair and opened up the emails, there were heaps, she deleted all the crap ones like people selling stuff, she than began to check each email of what has been taken care of and what hasnt, kaz had done a really good job and apart from the ones that came in within the last 24 hours all were done, as she was reading an email requesting some divorce information she replied to the email and than saw a new email came through, she didnt know the sender but when she opened and saw her dads name at the top she felt her whole body go stiff, did she really want to read an email from her dad? not really but she wanted to know what he wanted, 

***dear allie***

 

i dont really know how to start but here i go, im sorry, im sorry for how i treated you, im sorry for not accepting you for who you are, im sorry you lived in the streets, im sorry for all i put you through, for all the hurt and pain i caused you, for not understanding who you are, for believing i was better without you when in reality im worse than ever, the second you left i felt my heart break and i regretted the decision straight away, i wanted so bad to grab you and hold you in my arms but i was so scared you would hate me for how i treated you and i wouldnt blame you, i cant even explain why i acted the way i did but i regret it without a doubt, not a day goes by that i dont think of you, im sorry allie, i miss you more than i can explain, after everything i did you bailed me out of the situation with derek channing and you didnt have to do that, i would have deserved whatever he had planned for me but not for anything but of what i did to you, 

allie i hope you are happy and healthy, i would love to see you and if you can find it in your heart to meet up with me please email back or call me, 

I love you allie

'love your dad... xxoo

 

allie couldnt believe what she just read, was she dreaming or what? what the hell is going on? she was so confused, kaz came through the door a minute later as allie was lost in her thoughts

'hey bubba you alright? kaz asked seeing allie was pale, allie nodded

'ugh yea, look at this.... kaz hovered over allie as she read the email

'you gotta be fucking kidding me right? after all you went through because of your parents he wants to talk to you now, what are you going to do?

'i have no idea, like is it a joke? im so confused right now... kaz sighed seeing allie in this state she hated it, she had enough going on with bea and debbie to have this as well

'look allie you have no obligation to contact him

;what would you do? allie asked

'shit i dont know allie, i guess i would think if he really deserved your time? does he have god intentions? finally talk to bea about this, she will help you figure it out

'i cant talk to bea, she has plenty going on with debbie

'you have to allie, she needs to know

'no she doesnt, she has too much going on and you wont tell her kaz

'but allie

'no kaz, dont even think about it or i will loose my mind... allie stressed

'okay fine i wont say anything, for now, but allie you cant keep this from her she will go ballistic at you

'i wont, relax... moving on thanks for taking care of everything while i couldnt work

' 'its fine allie, that what you pay me for, the girls love the work especially when they get to man handle the abuser, 

'mel?

'yep, she is a weird little fire cracker

'thats for sure, well i appreciate it and i will hand out bonus's to all the girls

'they would appreciate that

'good, well there are a few new emails so just take care of them in a couple days

'i was going to go on soon

'no no kaz, take today and tomorrow off and spend it with monica, i know you 2 havent spent much time together so go have a couple days off

'thanks bubba

'off you go enjoy... kissing allie's cheek kaz left leaving allie in the office, she went ahead and handed out bonus's to kaz, mel and the 3 girls that have been working non stop so upon looking into her funds had given the 5 girls a $3000 bonus each, she didnt write back to her 'dad' and after she checked a few more emails she went out to see the other 2, bridget was gone but greg was watching the news, making a coffee for them both she joined him on the couch

'how are you greg? do you need anything?

'im good allie, i have everything i need, im just worried about debbie

'yea i can imagine, those 2 dont deserve this, they have gone through too much

'they sure have, thank you so much for looking after them allie

'it was my fault that debbie was hurt, she was protecting me, i should have pulled her away, i should have stood in front of her, i should have done something

'no allie, none of that, i wont have you blaming yourself when we all know it was that scum bag, you have looked after my girls since the first day you saw them, you have taken a huge brunt from harry to protect them and that means so much to me, i wish they were never hurt, i wish they never went through it all but at the same time it has made them so strong, so powerful

'there amazing greg, i love them so much

'i know you do, when do you plan to make it official? he raised his eyebrows

'what? you mean like marriage?

'yes marriage

'its funny you say that actually, hold on a moment... allie ran to her bedroom and opened the safe taking out the box and going back to sit with greg and opening the little box in her hands

'i got this about a month ago, im so in love with bea it actually hurts, i cannot imagine my life without her or debbie, so im asking for your blessing to ask bea to marry me?? greg smiled wide and pulled allie into a hug

'of course you have my blessing allie, your an amazing person and i know my girls are safe with you

'thank you, i hope she says yes, im so damn nervous

'i have no doubt she will

'im not sure, a while ago she told me she didnt know if she wanted to get married

'i know my daughter and when it comes to you she cant say no, she wont say no just trust your heart

'my heart says she is the only woman for me

'good, now how are you going to do it? he smiled and allie went on to explain her idea which of course greg loved, allie had to wait a little bit for debbie to recover properly but she couldnt wait to ask, after spending some time chatting greg decided to come to the hospital and have dinner with them all, allie packed a bag for debbie with her laptop and some clothes and one for bea with clothes and toiletries, she herself had a shower and than the 2 of them took off going to the hospital, on the way allie stopped at the italian restaurant and picked up her order getting the girls favorites, they walked into debbie's room 20 minutes later allie smiling when she saw bea sitting at the foot of the bed facing debbie and they were playing some game and singing along with there hands as if they were little girls and laughing

'whats going on here? allie said and bea and debbie looked at allie and greg and than back at each other and started laughing like little school

'nothing babe, we were just messing around

'i see, you 2 hungry?

'starving mama

'well i stopped at the italian place and got your favorites 

'yay, i cant wait to get out of here, my own bed, my own shower, my own towel and mum's home cooking

'soon baby girl, the physio said you were doing better

'hopefully soon mum, mama?

'yes sweety

'feed meeeee please.... they all laughed as allie made a plate for her daughter, greg made his own and allie made one for bea and gave it to her, bea pulled allie into a kiss

'hi beautiful

'hi yourself... she whispered back 'everything okay?

'yes, we talked all good, thank you for giving us some time

'no problems, now eat up you need your strength

'only if you eat too.... bea said raising an eyebrow, allie made her own plate and shared a table with bea, 

'what do you guys want to drink?

'i will get it allie, you sit down

'are you sure greg?

'definitely, coke? he asked them all

'water for me grandpa i cant have anything fizzy yet

'okay sweety, will be back.... he went to the vending machine and got 3 cans of drinks and a bottle of water taking them back to the girls and handing them out, after dinner debbie wanted another shower as she has sweated quite a bit during therapy, allie helped her this time and than got her into bed and bea tucked her in, 

'you tired deb? debbie nodded and yawned

'yea

'okay, you go to sleep

'can you press the button please... debbie said nodding to the pain killers, bea did so and stroked her cheek till her little girl fell asleep which only took a couple minutes, 

'girls im going to go

'okay dad, will you be coming tomorrow?

'yes i will, i will call you and let you know what time

'okay dad... he hugged the girls and than left, bea and allie sat on the chairs watching some tv for a while, allie hadnt slept well so she ended up falling asleep her head leaning back on the wall, bea hadnt realized and she turned to say something and saw her girl sleeping, standing up she went to the fold out couch and pulled it open, setting up the bed and than went to allie, she took her sneakers off leaving her socks because it got cold in the hospital at night

'baby wake up... she said stroking her cheek, allie and bea had been up most of the night with debbie, bea had a nap with debbie but allie didnt get a chance too so she was exhausted 

'allie wake up... allie stirred and opened her eyes a little

'whats wrong?

'your sleeping on the chair, come on lets get into bed... bea guided a tired allie to the bed and she sat down, she pulled her jacket off along with her bra and laid a half sleeping allie down before she herself took her shoes and jacket off along with her own bra and got into bed, allie on instinct turned into bea and within a few minutes both woman were fast asleep

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a week later and debbie was allowed to go home, it had been 3 weeks since the shooting and she was doing much better, she still had pain but she was given pain killers, her mobility was a bit of a struggle and she couldnt walk for long periods or do the stairs but in time it will get easier, allie had gone home a couple days ago so she could make some changes to the house for debbie to easier move around, franky and debbie had spent quite a bit of time together and debbie had remembered a few more things about franky and some of her personal details which was definitely a plus, greg went to pick up debbie and bea as alllie was trying to finish off some last minute stuff, greg walked into the hospital room and smiled as her 2 girls sat chatting

'hello my girls

'hi dad

'hey gramps

'you ready to go home?

'absolutely, i need to be home

'alright lets get going.... greg pushed the wheel chair while bea carried the bags, once debbie was signed out they left towards the exit, greg had bought the car around and once debbie was settled they took off home

'mum where is mama? 

'she is at home deb, she had to finish off some stuff

'she has definitely been busy girls

'yea? bea asked curiously

'oh yea, she has been awake for a couple days fixing things up for debbie

'she doesnt have to do that

'huh have you tried to tell her no, she does not listen that girl, she says this is debbie's house and she needs to be able to go anywhere... bea smiled allie really did love debbie like a daughter and she was happy debbie had another parent, pulling up at home bea helped debbie out of the car as greg grabbed the bags and they walked slowly towards the door which flung open and a smiling boomer stood there

'hey mini how ya feeling?

'im getting there boomer

'ah ya lookin heaps better ay, its good to see ya at home

'im so glad to be home... boomer gently hugged debbie and debbie kissed her cheek

'come on there are some people that cant wait to see ya, i got her bea... debbie leaned on boomers arm as they walked into the house which was filled with all there family and friends, from bridget and franky to will and rose and everyone in the middle, bea watched as everyone greeted debbie with gentle hugs and kisses, looking around she didnt see allie so went to franky

'hey franky where is allie?

'oh god she is driving the poor guy crazy sis

'who?

'the guy doing the hand rails and stuff around the house, there in the hallway doing the final one

'thanks... bea walked to the hallway and saw allie hovering over a couple guys installing long hand rails on the walls for debbie

'hurry up would ya she will be here any moment

'allie if you werent hovering over us we could finish quicker, pain in the ass... bea giggled and that made allie turn around

'baby your here, i didnt hear you come in... allie said walking over to her girl wrapping her arms around her than kissing her lips

'we just got here, deb is with the group

'a yea about that, they all just wanted to see that debbie was okay, sorry if its too stressful

'no no its not, debbie loves having them all around, so whats going on here?

'the last rail is getting installed but there taking too long

'we heard you... allie chuckled as did the guys, they had some good banter between them once they found out who allie was and loved her bubbly personality but her micro-management was annoying as shit

'there soft babe, dont worry about trey and con, anyways how is our girl?

'she is okay, doctor sent home some pain killers, i have to go to the chemist and get them, her physio will continue every day so we just have to support her and in time it will get better

'how about the nightmares?

'she had one last night but there becoming less frequent, i think talking to bridget has been good

'i think so too

'so what have you been up to?

'well let me show you and debbie, hold on.... allie went to the lounge room and went to debbie kissing her cheek

'hi baby girl

'hi mama, i missed you the last couple days

'i missed you too deb, can you come with me for a few minutes i want to show you a few things?

'sure... she took allie's out stretched hand and they began walking

'franky do you mind handing out drinks and there are snack plates i made for everyone, i will order food soon

'no worries blondie, boomer come and help... walking with debbie to where bea was waiting she pointed out

'this is a new rail for you to walk up and down the hallway, come on to the bathroom, you too babe... they walked slowly to the bathroom 

'here is a handle for the toilet and in the shower there is 2 handles and a new shower chair for you to use, but make sure one of us is always with you please, just for a bit... debbie nodded 'good, i also had this installed

'what is it?

'its an intercom, there are buttons on there for the kitchen, our room and all the different rooms so if you do need us you just call out, this one here opens all of them up to talk through the speakers of the house

'wow thats cool

'dont be shy to ask for help deb, one of us will always be here

'okay if i need to i will use it

'okay lets move to your bedroom... they walked there and debbie saw the new addition to her room, a nice big cushy couch was there and an even bigger tv with surround sound

'wow mama you didnt have to do this... debbie said as bea helped her sit on the couch

'of course i did, my daughter has to be comfortable... allie said her hand on her hip in a sassy way like what debbie just said was silly

'thank you mama, i appreciate all of this

'sweet heart i want you to be comfortable and accessible to the entire house, there are handle all over the place so just use them please

'i will, now i have an important question

'whats that?

'when are you going to feed me? bea and allie looked at each other and cracked up laughing 'what? im hungry... debbie said shyly

'alright well frnaky had put some snacks out but im going to order food, what do you want?

'pizza, salad and garlic bread

'okay im on it, babe take her to sit with everyone else while i order.... allie ordered a shit load of food and than went to the boys fixing the rails

'are you still not finished?

'we are just double checking the screws, geez your a pest... allie laughed

' yea well just want it done

'well it is done so relax

'even the ones in the pool?

'yes those as well and the bench in the pool is done as well

'thank you, sorry i was so

'annoying?

'well yea... they all laughed

'its fine allie, really,. we have both seen the news and saw what happened to poor debbie so hopefully this helps with her recovery

;it definitely will, would you like to meet her?

'if its not too much trouble absolutely

'come follow me.... they followed allie to the the table where debbie was sitting with shane and her 3 friends

'hey deb this here is trey and con, they installed all the rails and seats around the house

'oh, thank you so much guys, it will help a lot

'its problem debbie, you stay safe and get better soon

'i will thank you... allie walked them out and thanked them again before making payment, once they were gone allie sat down out the front waiting for the food, she had been thinking about the email she got from her dad non stop and still hadnt decided to reply or not

bea was watching debbie and she seemed to be okay with everyone so after telling frnaky to watch her she went to the front to see why allie was taking so long, walking out the door she saw allie sitting on the seat on the veranda so took a seat along with her, allie was so in her head she jumped when she felt bea sit down

'shit bea you scared the crap out of me

'sorry baby, i just came to check what you were doing, i missed you

'sorry i was just waiting for the food.... she pecked the red heads lips 'you okay?

'im glad to have debbie home thats for sure

'me too, where is her scripts for the meds i will go get them

'i will do it allie

'no no its fine, i need to get paper plates i dont have any

'oh well than here.... bea pulled out the paperwork from her pocket and handed allie 3 scripts

'do you need anything?

'i need you back here asap

'i wont be long baby, i already for the food so when it comes just take it inside... she kissed bea and took off in her car, she didnt take long and 15 minutes later she returned to see the food had just arrived laughing when they had 3 delivery people due to the amount of food, getting out of the car bea was standing at the door waiting for the food 

'allie how much did you order?

'i think too much but its okay, we can keep some for ourselves and take the rest to the shelter

'thats a good idea

'here take these and put them somewhere safe and take the plates in please i will get the food

'alright, thank you for getting them, i love you, you know, so much

'i love you too babe.... they shared a loving kiss and bea went outside, the 3 guys carried the food inside to the big table and allie began to set it up, the guys made 2 trips there was so much food, franky and bridget helped setting up the food and got people to start putting there own pates once allie put one for bea and debbie making them sit down and eat, allie topped up everyones drinks, handed out napkins and put on the air-con as it had got a bit warm, when allie was throwing away some rubbish in the kitchen she felt a arm around her waist from behind

'allie stop, i need you to relax for a minute, whats going on with you?

'nothing im fine

'no your not, you have been off for the last week, you moving around like a chicken without a head and im worried.... bea could feel the tension radiating off the blonde, allie relaxed a little into bea's body

'im okay

'you know i hate when someone lies to me allie... they were quiet for a moment 'please tell me allie... bea said worry evident in her voice, is it me? did i do something wrong?

'no no its not you i promise, i love you babe more than anything

'than please talk to me

'can i just ask that we talk later after everyone is gone, i dont need anyone hearing about this? allie said turning around looking into bea's eyes

'if you promise me to calm down than yes

'i promise i will calm down, please bea i will talk to you but not now, later

'okay, im trusting you

'i know you are

'well than come and get food you havent eaten yet.... allie nodded and bea pulled her towards the food table and it looks like no one had made a dent there was so much

'i may have ordered too much

'just a touch baby, its alright we can take it to the shelter.... allie nodded, bea made allie a plate and pulled her to sit with her and debbie

'everything alright mama?

'everything is good sweet heart, did you eat?

'yea but umm can some one get me some more food please? she said shyly and bea smiled her daughter had a big appetite but lord knows where she puts it, she is a twig, bea put her more food and they sat eating and chatting with everyone for a while, while everything was getting cleaned up allie and kaz went to the cake shop to get sweets, returning with them everyone had dessert and than headed home not long later, debbie had a shower with bea's help and was helped too bed

'here deb take your meds.... once debbie took her meds she laid down

'thanks mum

'will you be okay on your own?

'i think so

'well if you need us use the intercom or call us, both our phones are on loud

'okay mum, good nght

'good night baby... kissing debbie on the head she walked out and went to her own room seeing allie was just finishing her shower and getting dressed

'she is in bed?

'yea, im just gonna have a shower

'okay, im going to say good night to her.... allie walked to debbie's room and slowly opened the door in case she was sleeping already but she wasnt

'hey sweety, you doing okay? she said sitting on the bed

'yea im okay, tired but okay

'do you need anything?

'im good, i took my meds, my phone is on charge so im good

'alright well if you need us just call

'i will, good night mama

'good night sweety... kissing debbie's cheek she left the room and went to her own room and got into bed laying facing bea's side, she knew she had to talk but she really didnt want to burden bea with more crap, bea came out of the shower brushed her hair and than got into bed, she too lay facing allie and put her hand on her cheek stroking her beautiful lips, they lay staring at each other for a couple minutes till allie took a deep breath

'i got an email from dad............


	40. Its time

allie watched to see bea's reaction but there wasnt one, bea moved her hand to allie's cheek rubbing her cheek trying to comfort her, bea knew this was gonna be a hard conversation for allie,

'what did it say?

'do you want to read it?

'if you want me too i will... allie nodded and brought up the email on her phone and handed it to bea, she waited a couple minutes for bea to read it and took a big breath

'i dont know what to do? bea pulled allie closer so they were nose to nose

'do you want to see him?

'maybe, i guess i do deserve answers

'you definitely do but is this something you want to do?

'i really dont know, i mean do i really want to see the only man in my life i thought would look after me or care for me? should i give him the time of day?

'i cant answer that for you baby, its about what you feel, do you feel you can talk to him?

'i want to talk to him to find out why he hated me so much... she croaked out and tears built in her eyes

'oh baby he did not hate you, no one could ever hate you... she said wiping the blondes tears

'my parents hated me, my uncle hated me... bea held allie's face between her hands

'you listen to me you beautiful human, there assholes for what they did, i dont care if there your so called blood, what they did makes them assholes and you dont owe them anything baby, if you want to see him and talk to him i will stand by you no matter what

'you will? allie asked broken and struggling with her emotion to see bea so strong for her

'yes i will, im not gonna act like i like this guy after what he did to you but yes i will be there for you

'i cant do this without you

'you wont have to baby, im here... allie pulled bea into a tight hug holding onto the redhead like her life depended on it and bea held allie to her chest and they lay down together as bea stroked her fingers through allie's blonde locks

'thank you... she heard allie mumble as she was clearly falling asleep and once she was out bea followed

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

allie slept for a couple hours but after she woke up and tossed and turned for a while she decided to get up, extracting from bea's hold she got out of bed making sure to pull the blanket up to cover her girl so she was warm and than left the room with her robe on, she went to the kitchen and saw on the microwave it was 3am and sighed, she made herself a coffee and than took it to her office and sat down opening her laptop and logging on, waiting for it to load up she quickly ducked to the bathroom and returned to the office, scrolling to the email from her dad she read through again and again and again before she decided to reply

***hi,

im not sure if meeting up is the right thing to do but i do want to know what you want and i do want you to answer my questions, if you want to meet up we can today at 12.30 at the cafe on edge street, i wont wait for you so if your not there at 12.30 im leaving, i will be coming with my girlfriend and you better not be rude to her, this is the only chance you will have so if your serious turn up

allie......

 

allie sent it off and than stared at it for a few minutes, she hoped she was doing the right thing and would get the answers from him she has been holding onto for so many years, she decided to go through a few emails for work coming across a really important and dangerous situation, a woman who was 30 was trying to get out of a marriage with a violent male, the email she has been trying to get out for 5 years but he had come and dragged her back from her mums and beat the crap out of her, it says he has stabbed her twice but was too scared to press charges, he has also taken advantage of her on a sexual basis and very common at that,

allie knew this was going to be a dangerous mission and needed her best on this and didnt want to waste time in doing so, it was now 4.30am and she picked up her phone calling kaz, after a few rings kaz's croaky voice came through the phone

'hello

'kaz its me

'allie, whats wrong?

'im reading through an email that we need to attend to straight away, kaz its code red

'im on my way

'call the team and come to my place quietly, call me when you get here

'okay... kaz hung up and put her phone down, she hated these kind of cases but she liked that she could help out and try and get the woman away from this crazy guy, she read the email again and just saw that the woman was pregnant and that worried her even more, her phone rang half an hour later and it was kaz telling her to open the door, letting them all in they followed her quietly to the office

'guys sit down, thank you for coming but this couldnt wait

'read the email to everyone allie.... the ones there were kaz, mel, doreen, andrea, tony, josh and shane who allie gave a job too with her company to see if he would enjoy it, he was young and wouldnt be involved directly but he would be there to drive and for support, reading the email to them all as they sat on the couch and floor allie stood up

'shit allie thats fucked up

'yea kaz and she is 5 months pregnant, she has lost 3 babies previously because of him and she need help getting out

'any other kids?

'i dont think so but im not sure

'how are we going to do this allie? mel asked

'i need you all to go in at once, he works from home so your going to have to restrain him without hurting him

'should we take the police?

'yes, its best we have every part covered and if he throws threats out i want the police to hear them and if he becomes violent they will take him down, tony and josh you are to make sure he goes no where near her, shane i want you driving and stand guard outside the house, girls i want you to take care of her, go in and tell her i sent you and take her form there, drive to the secret location and swap cars and than bring her here, if she has kids be gentle remember they get scared, this girl will be petrified so guys try not not go too close to her unless you need to

'got it allie, when do we go in?

'lunch time, i dont want you going in freaking her out....... just than the door opened and a sleepy looking bea stood there confused

'allie, whats going on? allie walked over to bea kissing her

'i have an important case to organize, sorry... bea smiled genuinely

'you dont have to be sorry, i was just worried about you

'why dont you go back to bed? i will be in there soon

'i want to be here with you if thats okay?

'of course it is, come in... she pulled bea into the room closing the door to not wake debbie and sat down pulling bea into her lap

'alright guys so kaz is lead okay, you listen to her when im not there, anything she says to do you do no questions asked

'we got it allie, are you sure you want her here with debbie still recovering bubba?

'bea is that okay? she is pregnant and needs support

'of course bring her here and make sure your careful with her, pregnant woman are sensitive and tired so you cant rush her... bea said looking at the group

'shit, your a hard ass like allie... kaz said and they all snickered even allie and bea did

'mama shush up, alright everyone know what to do?

'yes we got it

'alright now listen i have something on at 12.30 with bea and i will hopefully be back within an hour, im going to call dr vera to get her to check the woman out, just remember she may be injured so gentle hands yea

'we got it allie, alright come on guys lets head out and leave the bosses to it...... allie smiled and shook her head watching as they all walked out kaz leading them out quietly

'im sorry they were all here

'dont be baby, this is your work and your doing amazing work, when did you even get up?

'about 3.30, i just couldnt sleep and i didnt want to wake you, i came in here and went through some emails after i replied to him

''him? your dad? allie nodded

'yea, i told him i would meet him today at 12.30 at the cafe not far from here, would you come with me? i dont think i could do this on my own..... bea looked into allie's eyes her heart breaking seeing the struggle within her, wrapping her arms around allie she kissed her cheek

'of course i will baby, i will always be with you and here for you

'thank you babe... she laid her head on bea's shoulder and they sat like that for some time bea rocking them back and forth, after some time she realized allie had fallen asleep and seeing it was 6.30 and allie was clearly tired

'baby, allie baby wake up

'hmmm... allie replied and moved into bea's neck more making bea smile

'allie wake up baby... allie groaned

'why? your comfy

'lets go to bed and have a few hours sleep

'what about debbie?

'i will check on her but i dont see her waking up for a while, you know she loves to sleep

'okay... as they stood up bea wrapped her arm around allie's waist and they walked out of the room towards there own, they stopped at debbie's room and peaked in seeing her fast asleep and than they moved on to there own room, crawling into bed together they wrapped themselves around each other and fell asleep again

debbie had been fast asleep the whole night and when she woke she couldnt believe how much sleep she got, in the hospital between the buzzes going off, the constant checking from the nurses and doctors and noise in general she didnt get much sleep, picking up her phone she saw it was 10.00 and decided it was time to get up so she gently and slowly attempted to get up but it was too painful on her own, picking up her phone she called her mums phone

'hello... bea said groggily without looking at the screen

'mum i need your help

'im coming baby... within a few seconds bea came into the room

'mum i need help getting out of bed, sorry to wake you

'dont you worry about that, i told you im here for you, here let me help you... bea helped debbie up and sat her on the edge of the bed, she really felt for her little girl as she groaned and huffed from the pain

'slow breathes deb, it hurts more when you first wake up... debbie nodded and squeezed bea's hand as she breathed through the pain

'it hurts mum

'let me get your tablets.... bea handed debbie 2 tablets and some fresh water and debbie swallowed them

'thanks mum

'how about you freshen up and than i will make you breakfast?

'sounds good... after debbie used the bathroom bea helped her to sit on the couch

'pancakes or bacon and eggs?

'pancakes please

'alright it wont be long.... bea put the tv on for debbie and than headed to the kitchen to make pancakes, while she was flipping the pancakes she felt arms snake around her waist and a kiss to her neck

'good morning babe

'good morning

'what are you making?

'pancakes, you want some?

'no thanks, i was thinking me and you go a little bit earlier to the cafe if you dont mind and have lunch?

'im good with that, actually can you call franky and bridget to come and sit with debbie please?

'will deb be alright with franky?

'i think so, just go ask her but i think it will be fine..... allie went to debbie and kissed her cheek

'morning deb

'good morning mama

'listen mum and i need to go do something soon so would you be alright if franky and bridget came and sat with you?

'yea thats fine

'okay let me call them now... allie sat down with debbie and called franky

'hey blondie you alright?

'im good franky how about you?

'pretty good, whats going on?

'bea and i need to go do something soon can you and bridget come and stay with debbie?

'of course, what time are you leaving?

'in about 45 minutes

'okay we will be there soon

'thanks franky... allie hung up and put her phone on the table

'they will be here soon, are you sure you dont mind?

'its fine mama, where are you going?

'umm to have a long over due conversation with my father

'oh wow, are you sure your up for it?

'honestly im not sure deb, im not even sure if he will turn up but im giving him one chance so we will see what happens..... debbie opened her arms and smiled

'bring it in mama.... allie laughed and went into debbie's arms hugging her 'i love you mama, i hope you understand that i love you just as much as i love mum, i have 2 mums and that will never change...... allie pulled back and wiped her tears

'ah deb you got me all crying like a baby, i love you too my sweet girl

'how could you not love me, im cute

'of course you are cheeky.... just than bea walked in a tray in her hands and looked at the 2 girls laughing

'whats going on over here? she said placing the tray on the table and bringing it closer to debbie

'just showing mama some love so she can be strong for today

'thats sweet

'oh by the way deb i have a new case, i hope you dont mind but i asked them to bring her here as she is pregnant

'fine by me, what happened?

'very very abusive husband, its one of the worse cases i have seen

'shit, well than we should make her room up to be comfortable

'we will

'when are they getting her?

'around lunch time today, if everything goes well she will be here just after we get back, which reminds me i need to call dr vera

'we will do that later allie dont worry, why dont you go shower and than i will? we need to go soon

'okay babe.... half an hour later franky and bridget turned up

'hey guys thanks for coming

'not sweat sis, where is deb?

'on the couch

'see ya... franky took off to the lounge room and bea could here them laughing within a minute

'its only a matter of time till deb remembers her

'i know bea

'come in bridget, how have you guys been?

'good, things have improved a lot since our holiday together, franky is not as stressed well accept what happened with debbie, her mum has not been around

'she fucking better not be or i will put her on her ass... bridget snickered

'im sure your not the only one, i have had to calm boomer down a couple times when we talk about what happened

'good, i know boomer always has franky's back

'that she does, anyways sorry i have to finish getting ready so we can go

'no worries bea go get ready.... bea had already showered so she just had to tame her hair and put some light make-up on, ten minutes later they were ready and walked to the lounge room both smiling when they saw franky sitting her feet on the coffee table and had kicked off her shoes, debbie was laying down her head in franky's lap and they were chatting away, bridget was making hot chocolate for them

'alright deb we are going, if you need us just call and we will come back

'okay mum

'thank you so much for looking after her

'its no problem, you be strong blondie, dont let him intimidate you, your running the show

'thanks franky... they both kissed debbie on the head and left the house, bea drove as allie was clearly nervous and just wanted her to relax, parking the car 15 minutes later in front of the cafe allie sighed

'baby just breath, it will be okay

'what if its my fault? what if i am just a shit person? bea held allie sweaty hand and kissed her wrist

'oh baby your the most amazing person i have ever met, this is not your fault its there's, your parents

'but...

'no, no buts, you were a child and they were supposed to look after you, your strong, beautiful and have the biggest heart of gold so dont ever think otherwise.... allie nodded

'i will try, thank you for coming with me

'i wouldnt want to be anywhere else, now come on lets eat im starving.... allie giggled and they got out of the car going inside and sat at a booth and looked through the menu

'what do you want allie?

'i think the fish and chips, what are you going to have?

'creamy pasta and do you want garlic bread to share?

'yes please... bea signalled for the waiter to come over which he did

'hi what can i get you?

'she will have the fish and chips with lemon and tartae sauce and bring extra sauce please, i will have the creamy pasta and we would like garlic bread and 2 cokes

'sure it wont be long

'thank you... the waiter left to put the order in

'how are you feeling?

'im nervous, i have been waiting so long to find out why everything happened and now that its here i dont know if i want to hear it

'allie i know you, this is something that has been playing in your mind over and over again for a long time, you deserve answers

'yea i do im just not sure if he will be honest or think its a joke

'if your not happy when he is here we can leave, the ball is in your court

'thank you so much for being here, i know you said i dont have to thank you but i do, i think without you i would have lost my mind

'baby you lost your mind a long time ago... allie giggled and smack bea's shoulder playfully

'your a little shit

'but im your little shit... allie smiled

'that you are.... there food came and they ate just chatting about debbie and the girl that would be coming with kaz

'we havent dealt with a pregnant woman in my house, normally i would have them in the safe house but i felt for this woman and all she is going through, i want to keep an eye on her especially since she is pregnant, im just not sure how to act with a pregnant woman

'dont worry about that baby, just be normal, sometimes they can be grumpy or sad and than happy, its all different emotions but as long as vera gets her checked out and she gets the all clear than you just need to worry about her mental state

'makes sense, what time is it?

'12.30, did he respond to your email?

'i checked it before we left and nothing

'do you want to check it now?

'okay.... allie checked her emails and there was a response from her dad saying he could get there at 12.45 and to please wait

'i guess i could wait but a minute more and im gone

'agreed..... bea moved to the sit beside allie and held her as they sat in silence, at 12.45 allie felt someone looking at her and she looked up and there he was, blonde shaggy hair, blue eyes just like allie's and he looked different without his beard, he walked towards the table and looked at allie

'can i sit? he asked and allie nodded so he sat down, the tension could be cut with a knife as the 3 of them looked at each other

'this is bea, my girlfriend, babe this is walter my father

'hi bea its nice to meet you... bea just nodded not really caring to play nice after how he treated her girl, the silence filled them again until walter cleared his throat

'firstly i want to say thank you and im sorry for what happened my my brother... allie scoffed

'which part? the part where he touched me, raped me for years or the part where you and mum didnt believe me and kicked me out

'im sorry allie, i just didnt think he was capable of doing that

'but you were quick to think i was capable of lying about it, common this stems back to way before that and you know it, tell me walter why you and mum even had me? you hated me from the get go and i felt it every single day

'we didnt hate you allie it was hard

'what was? i need to know the truth its been eating at me for years and i have a right to know.... allie snapped with anger and she soon calmed down when she felt bea's hand rub her knee and there fingers entwined

'your mum and i were going through some stuff and you were arguing all the time, we took our frustrations out on you

'what was going on?

'your brother

'what about him?

'he was unwell at the time

'explain it better walter, tell me everything

'your brother ricky was diagnosed with cancer when he was 7 and you were 3 and he needed a special kind of blood to keep him going , we all got tested even you but we werent a match, when we found out you were a match but you were too little to donate blood for him and i think it started from there, your mum and i were angry not just with you with everyone but you were in our line of fire, ricky got sick quickly and within 3 months he had his first operation and from there followed a lot more, he was a fighter thats for sure, it went on for years and ricky would get a little better and than he would get sick again, it took a toll on us and we were taking it out on you

'i was a kid, how could you do that? allie asked sadly

'i cant even explain it allie, i swear it wasnt you it was all us, with ricky in and out of hospital all the time we struggled to handle our own emotions

'you were mean to me, christmas, easter, birthdays you didnt give me presents, you didnt even care about me... allie wiped a stray tear

'we always cared about you but we were also so angry, when you came and told us about derek we flipped out because we didnt know how to handle it, between the stress of your brother and now that news it was too much, we ranted and raved and i just couldnt look at you at that moment, fuck allie when you walked out all i wanted to do was run after you and wrap my arms around you

'but you didnt, you let me go and i ended up in foster care, do you know what happens to kids in the system? you get shipped to whoever wants you at that time so they could have the extra money from the government, i was beaten, starved, teased and so much more, i got myself out at 17 once i had a job but eventually i ended up on the streets, your cruelty, being mean, being degrading, calling me a liar and useless gave me no confidence at all

'im sorry allie, please i want to make this right, what can i do? allie sighed

'i dont know but i want to know about ricky, how is he?

'he is doing well, he has been in remission for 6 years

'thats great

'he asks about you all the time, when he found out we kicked you out he stopped talking to us for 3 years

'how did you get back in contact? allie looked at bea who looked confused and allie knew it was because she didnt tell bea or anyone that she had a brother but she would explain everything to bea later, it was time to fully come clean

'well he had cut us off from turning up to the hospital for his appointments and when he had chemo and things like that but one day he collapsed and ended up in a coma, they thought he was going to die and we were called, luckily he fought and made it through

'what about mum?

'we are divorced, between you leaving and ricky being sick it put a lot of stress on our marriage and i ended up cheating on your mum with her friend, when found out i was having an affair and kicked me out and divorced me, cant say i blame her it was my fault, i was just looking for comfort i guess

'this is a lot to take in

'i know it is, i know you probably dont want to see me or your mum again but ricky wants to see you

'he does?

'yea, he hasnt stopped asking about you, he has been following your rallies and work for a long time, he wanted to call you but was scared you would tell him to piss off but he misses you so much

'i would never do that, i miss him too, you should have told me he was sick

'we thought it would be better as you were young and didnt want to scare you... they sat for a minute in silence till allie spoke up

'what you did it wasnt fair

'i know allie, i wish i could turn back time and do it all over again but differently, what can i do for your forgiveness?

'honestly right now i need time

'i understand

'i need time to get my head around everything you told me, but i do want to see ricky

'he would love that

'where is he living?

'he has his own place and works in the ymca with young kids, helping troubled teens get there lives together

'wow thats great

'yea he loves it, it makes him feel like a kid

'can i have his number?

'of course.... walter scribbled ricky's number down and handed it to allie

'will he be okay if i rang him?

'most definitely, i havent told him about meeting you today in case it didnt go well so he will be shocked for sure

'i will call him for sure

'allie would i be able to see you again?

'i dont know, im struggling to figure out everything in my head so please just let me contact you in my own time

'i can do that, just know i have missed you so much and i have never ever stopped loving you... allie nodded

'we have to go but thank you for explaining what happened, im confused about it all but i just need time

'i understand allie.... with that allie and bea got up and said there good byes and left, bea drove them back home in complete silence and bea was worried about her, bea had so many questions to ask but would wait till allie opens up to her, arriving home they went inside seeing bridget making a coffee

'hi girls... allie just nodded and walked passed and down the hallway to her and bea's room and laid in bed closing the door behind her,

'is she okay bea?

'im not sure to be honest, it was pretty full on

'did she get the answers she needed?

'i think so but i dont think she expected to hear all that she heard.... bea sighed

'just give her time bea, she will open up when she is ready

'i hope so, where is franky and debbie?

'there laying in debbie's bed and franky is reading debbie a book

'really?

'yes, they have been in there for 45 minutes, go have a look and i will make you a coffee... bea nodded and went to debbie's room opening the door it was quiet, she could see both franky and debbie had fallen asleep, debbie had her head resting on franky's chest and franky held her tightly, kissing debbie's cheek she left the room and sat down with bridget for a while talking, after an hour she remembered kaz and the woman they were rescuing

'just give me a minute bridget i needed to check something with allie

'no problems take your time..... bea went to the bedroom and opened the door, she saw that allie had fallen asleep and upon looking at her face her cheeks were stained with tears, her eyes red and puffy, pulling the quilt over her body she left her to sleep taking allie's phone to call kaz to see where they were at with the mission, kaz had said they were nearly at allie's house and bea said that allie was asleep but she and bridget were here to help

'how did it go today bea?

'i think you will be shocked kaz but im going to leave it to allie to tell you, how is the woman?

'battered, bruised, hurt in many ways but okay considering, allie was right she is scared of men

'i thought as much, well its just us girls here

'how is debbie?

'she is sleeping right now with franky

'thats good, the more time they spend together the more her memory of franky would come back

'exactly, well im going to order food for everyone so how many are with you?

'just the girls, the guys will be leaving as soon as we get to your place safely so she doesnt get scared

'good idea, alright i i will see you soon kaz

'bye bea.... hanging up she called for food first which was pizza because its the easiest and quickest, than she called dr vera to come and assess the woman which she was happy to come in a couple hours, bea heard the car pull up and went out the front with bridget, kaz got out first along with doreen and than the back door opened and the other girls helped the woman out, bea couldnt believe it the woman has bruises all over her arms and face, she had a black eye and she was struggling to walk, as they got closer the woman looked at bea

'bea this is gina, gina this is bea, allie's girlfriend

'hi gina its okay you dont need to be scared anymore we will keep you safe.... gina let go of kaz's hand and walked to bea throwing her arms around her and hugging her

'thank you... she whispered in her ear, 'thank you to all of you... she said louder, bea hugged the very pregnant woman to show her she wasnt alone, after a minute they pulled apart and bea held her face gently

'come inside and get cleaned up and than we can eat

'okay... they walked inside and bea helped gina to the bathroom while kaz organized the food that had just arrived

'here gina there are some new clothes here for you and a fresh robe and towel, there is shampoo, conditioner, body soap, a new toothbrush and toothpaste for you, i will be in the kitchen if you need anything... bea went to walk off but was stopped by a hand on hers

'umm, i know this may be weird but i need some help please, i cant move very well, if you dont mind?

'of course... bea helped gina undress seeing her body riddled with bruises and cuts 'how far along are you?

'5 months.... gina said rubbing her belly

'a boy or a girl?

'a little girl, what if she is hurt?

'we have a doctor coming over soon to check you out, whatever you need we will help you

'thank you

'lets get you cleaned up so we can eat... gina nodded, once she was cleaned and dressed they walked out to the couch together and bea sat her down

'gina im going to make you a plate and get you a drink, water, juice or coke?

'water please

'i wont be long.... once bea gave gina a plate and a bottle of water she went off to check on debbie and allie, going into debbie's room she saw franky and debbie were just waking up

'hey sleepy heads

'hey mum, who is here?

'remember that woman allie told you about?

'oh yea

'she is here and kaz and girls, we ordered pizza so do you want to eat?

'yes please

'come on, i will introduce you... helping debbie up she and franky helped her walk out to the kitchen first and kaz hugged the young girl

'how are you doing sweety?

'im getting there kaz

'good, go sit down i will bring you food... bea walked debbie to the lounge room where gina and mel were sitting and talking, once debbie was sitting down bea smiled

'gina this is my daughter debbie, debbie this is gina

'hi nice to meet you gina

'you too debbie, are you okay? are you in pain? gina asked worried

'mum you didnt tell her?

'ugh no not yet, i didnt have a chance too, well gina a couple weeks ago debbie was shot and thankfully she will be okay but she is recovering.... gina gasped

'oh debbie im so sorry, i hope they got the person who did it? debbie looked to her mum to explain

'it was her father, he was shot dead... gina held debbie's hand and rubbed her cheek

'oh you sweet girl you are so strong, you will get through this with all these people helping

'i sure will... debbie smiled and she took a big bite of her pizza 'mum where is mama?

'she is in bed im going to get her up now

'is she okay?

'lets talk about that later yea?

'okay mum, go wake her up she needs to eat

'i will bossy.... bea went down the hall entering her room and sitting on the bed, allie was still asleep so she leaned down kissing her face, on her eyes, nose, cheeks and than lips, light, soft gentle kisses, she saw allie slowly open her eyes and smile

'babe dont stop now... allie tried to pull bea closer but bea just laughed

'baby we cant, we have a house full of people

'what? why?

'kaz, the girls, the woman gina

'oh shit what time is it?

'its 6.30

'fuck i slept all that time, i missed it all, im so sorry

'baby relax, the woman is here and safe, i ordered pizza and there all eating now, i helped shower her as she couldnt do it on her own

'how bad is she?

'fuck allie, her body is just black, blue and yellow with some cuts

'even her belly? she is pregnant

'even her belly, she has been through a lot there is no doubt about that but she is happy she is out of there, dr vera will be here in about an hour to check her over, she knows she is pregnant so she is bringing her fetal monitor to check the baby

'thats good thank you so much baby for doing all this, i really dropped the ball

'no you didnt, i used your credit card to pay for the pizza.... bea giggled and allie laughed

'fuck i love you bea

'i love you too beautiful girl

'come on lets get you up and fed and see what happens from there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to stop it there but the chapter was getting too long so i will continue with the next chapter soon enough

**Author's Note:**

> so i have 4 other fanfics but i came up with this one in the last few days and want to test it out so please tell me what you think, its a tester so please tell if you like it or not and i will continue


End file.
